Les Limbes du Désespoir
by Eternely Snape
Summary: Harry, Ron et Ginny sont morts lors de la Bataille Finale. Severus Rogue a survécu. Hermione revient à Poudlard. Mais comment survivre quand on a tout perdu ? Comment survivre quand on croit que tout est fini mais que tout recommence ? SS/HG Rating : M au cas où...
1. Chapter 1

**Je reviens pour un autre Snamione, beaucoup plus long cette fois. Je ne peux vous dire combien de chapitres il contiendra étant donné qu'il est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la Reine J.K et, bien évidemment, cela a pour but de vous divertir.**

 **Cette histoire ne prend pas en compte la fin du tome 7.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Retour à Poudlard**

Hermione était dans le train pour Poudlard, seule, sans Harry...sans Ron...ni Ginny. Luna et Neville étaient les seuls à revenir à Poudlard, mais ils étaient trop occupés à se bécoter plus loin. Le paysage défilait à l'allure du train sous les yeux embués de larmes d'Hermione. Elle était seule...Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient morts pendant la bataille. Harry s'était vidé de toute son énergie magique après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Ron avait reçu l'Avada à la place de Georges en s'élançant entre lui et le sort et Ginny...Ginny avait été la victime d'une Bellatrix en folie lançant Doloris sur Doloris. La pauvre Ginny n'avait pas résisté. Hemione avait été complètement dévastée en apprenant que ses trois meilleurs amis avaient péris. Elle avait hurlé à s'en briser la voix, pleuré à s'en dessécher les yeux. Elle se rappellerait toujours du regard de Molly en apprenant que deux de ses enfants avaient succombé. Georges ne s'était pas vraiment remis du fait que son frère cadet se fût sacrifié pour lui. Hermione ne savait même pas pourquoi elle retournait à Poudlard. Peut-être à cause de l'ambiance du « Terrier ». À la fin de la guerre, les Weasley l'avaient accueilli chez eux en apprenant que ses parents avaient été tués par des Mangemorts relativement violents et elle leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Cependant, elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Mais l'endroit où elle avait tout perdu n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution pour changer d'air, pensa-t-elle. McGonagall était devenue directrice, Rogue sous-directeur, toujours professeur de Potions et directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Severus Rogue, après avoir survécu à une morsure particulièrement venimeuse de Nagini, avait été innocenté, en grande partie grâce à Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le procès. La dernière fois, c'était le lendemain de son acquittement. Elle était allée le voir à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour prendre des nouvelles et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'il l'avait assez vu et lui avait claqué la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie. Elle se demandait si, après quatre mois, il avait changé. Ou était-il toujours le même ? La dernière fois, malgré sa mauvaise fois et son irritable façon de recevoir les gens, il avait semblé aller bien. Du moins, aussi bien qu'on le peut quand on a faillit mourir des morsures d'un serpent venimeux. D'ailleurs, il avait une cicatrice qui courrait le long de son cou et remontait jusqu'à la naissance de sa mâchoire. C'était assez impressionnant en vérité, mais ça avait l'avantage de lui donner du charme. Bien évidemment, il avait toujours un teint cireux et blafard, des dents inégales et il n'était pas vraiment beau, mais il paraissait plus serein, plus reposé, mais cependant beaucoup plus triste. Il n'avait jamais dit merci à Hermione pour l'avoir aidé à être innocenté, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait remercié pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et elle s'attendait bien à ce qu'il lui reproche ce dernier fait.

Le train ralentit et sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle se leva, prête à prendre en main son rôle de Préfète-en Chef. Drago Malefoy, innocenté lui aussi, était le Préfet-en-Chef, de retour à Poudlard, toujours aussi hautin mais beaucoup plus seul. Elle descendit du train, rassembla les première année, salua Hagrid d'un faible signe de la main et attendit de regagner le château.

Le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut plus éprouvant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Le trajet lui sembla interminable. Tant de souvenirs avec ses amis...Passer dans la cours de Poudlard, à l'endroit même où Harry avait périt, lui avait été insupportable. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle ne pleurait plus. La colère, en revanche, était toujours bien présente et, en ce jour, plus forte que jamais. Elle laissa les première année aux bons soins de Rogue, qui ne lui adressa pas un seul regard soit dit en passant, et qui devait se charger de la répartition. Rogue. Répartition. Ça promettait ! Hermione et Drago pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leur table respective. En lançant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, Hermione remarqua que le professeur McGonagall la regardait intensément, une moue triste plaquée sur le visage. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et s'assit entre Seamus et Neville.

Quelques minutes passèrent, puis Rogue pénétra dans la salle avec les première année qui semblaient terrifiées par cet homme en noir qui faisait virevolter sa cape avec tant de grâce, ses yeux onyx lançant des éclairs. Il s'avança vers l'estrade et attendit que la directrice, qui s'était levée, fasse son discours de bienvenue, tout en rappelant qu'il était interdit de pénétrer dans la Forêt du même nom.

"Quand j'appellerais votre nom, commença Rogue de sa voix glaciale, vous vous avancerez, je placerais le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartit dans les différentes Maisons."

Hermione regarda attentivement Rogue pendant qu'il appelait les noms. Son visage était impassible, même quand un élève était envoyé dans sa Maison. Le directeur de Serpentard, si partial, serait-il devenu plus juste après la guerre ?

La répartition se termina après une quarantaine de minutes et Hermione se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas lâché Rogue des yeux et que, par conséquent, rien suivit de la répartition. Elle baissa la tête vers les mets qui venaient d'apparaître, sans se servir pour autant. Elle regarda les aliments avec dégoût avant de porter une attention toute particulière à son assiette vide en attendant la fin repas. Fin du repas qui arriva terriblement lentement. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui lui parut éternel, elle vit Rogue se diriger vers la table des Serpenard et s'approcher de Drago. Elle se fit surprendre par la main de McGonagall qui se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna ses yeux noisettes vers son professeur qui avait un sourire bienveillant et un regard compatissant.

"Le Professeur Rogue et moi-même allons vous conduire, Monsieur Malefoy et vous, à vos appartements," déclara t-elle d'une voix douce qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

"Bien."

La Préfète-en-Chef se leva difficilement, lasse, pressée de rejoindre son lit. Elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir pourquoi c'était la directrice et le sous-directeur qui les accompagnaient à leur dortoir. Pendant le trajet, Rogue et McGonagall marchèrent devant, tandis que les deux Préfets fermaient la marche. Rogue n'avait toujours pas posé son regard glacial sur Hermione, ni ne l'avait salué. Elle s'en trouva peinée sans comprendre pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent aux cachots, devant un tableau représentant un Lion et un Serpent.

"Paix," annonça Rogue.

Le tableau pivota et découvrit une salle commune assez spacieuse. Deux fauteuils, un Rouge et Or et un Vert et argent se tenaient devant un feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre d'une vieille cheminée en marbre. Un canapé Vert et Rouge trônait un peu plus loin, sur un tapis noir. Rogue et McGoonagall s'avancèrent dans le salon, côte à côte, et se tournèrent vers les deux élèves.

"Monsieur Malefoy, dit la directrice, votre chambre se trouve en haut à gauche, Miss Granger, la votre se trouve en haut à droite. Vous n'avez qu'à annoncer votre mot de passer au tableau pour le définir. Vos rondes commencerons demain soir. Vous en saurez mieux quand vous aurez vos emplois du temps."

Drago et Hermione hochèrent de la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Nous allons vous accompagner un par un, déclara Rogue d'un ton acide. En cas d'urgence, nous devons connaître le mot de passe vos chambres respectives."

Il regarda Drago qui se dirigea vers sa chambre, suivit des deux professeurs. Hermione attendit qu'ils reviennent, assise sur le sofa. Elle plongea son regard dans l'âtre de la cheminée et trouva que, décidément, l'entretient durait bien longtemps.

"À vous Miss," lui dit McGonagall.

Hermione se leva et prit la direction de sa propre chambre. Elle se retrouva devant un tableau représentant trois amis assis au bord d'un lac. Cette vision lui rappela Ron, Harry et elle au temps d'avant. Elle tenta de ravaler un sanglot mais une unique larme, traîtresse, trouva son chemin sur la joue droite de la Préfète, laissant un sillon salé là où elle avait roulé.

"Pardon," murmura t-elle au tableau, la voix brisée par la tristesse qui reprenait le dessus sur elle.

Le tableau pivota et découvrit une grande chambre couleur Rouge et Or attenante à une salle de bain. Dans un coin, un bureau en acajou et une chaise. Une bibliothèque recouvrait un pan entier d'un mur. Hermione se tourna vers ses professeurs, toujours à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'ils attendaient pour partir et comprit quand McGonagall lui dit : « Pardonnez-moi, Miss, mais je n'ai pas saisi le mot de passe ». Hermione inspira profondément et tourna son regard vers Rogue qui la fixait intensément depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le mot de passe. Son masque était tombé, laissant deviner un visage marqué par la tristesse et la compassion. Elle fut tellement surprise par cette vision qu'elle crue l'avoir rêvé. Elle retourna ses iris vers la directrice et répéta d'une voix lasse et faible : « Pardon. Le mot de passe est pardon ». Minerva McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant le sens de ce mot. Le choc passé, elle fit une moue peinée et souhaita bonne nuit à la jeune-fille, la laissant seule avec le professeur Rogue. Pendant quelques minutes, ils tentèrent de fuir le regard de l'autre, regardant n'importe où ailleurs. Finalement, Hermione brisa le silence : « Bonne nuit, professeur ». Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à se rendre dans la salle de bain, mais fut arrêtée par une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas : « Attendez ». Elle se tourna vers Severus, pensant qu'une autre personne était entrée, mais ils étaient toujours seuls.

"Professeur ?" demanda t-elle en se perdant dans ses obsidiennes.

Rogue ne dit rien. Il se contenta de considérer son élève d'un regard indéchiffrable. Au bout d'un moment, il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une pensée absurde, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la fin de la répartition : « Pourquoi m'avoir observé pendant toute la durée de la répartition ? » Hermione ne cilla pas, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question lorsqu'elle parla enfin.

"J'ai eu une absence, dit-elle platement. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Veuillez m'excuser, cela ne se reproduira pas..."

"Je l'espère, trancha t-il. Je suis déjà assez exaspéré de devoir supporter votre petite personne insignifiante une année de plus sans que vous en rajoutiez. Je ne veux pas être l'objet de vos délires. À demain Granger."

Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui. Hermione resta bouche bée, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, puis alla dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et retira sa robe de sorcière ainsi son chemisier pour découvrir des bras jonchés de cicatrices plus ou moins grosses les unes que les autres. Voilà à quoi elle passait ses soirées depuis que ses amis étaient morts : elle se mutilait. Elle ne lisait plus, elle n'y arrivait plus. Ron n'était plus là pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle passait sa vie dans ses bouquins. En réalité, elle n'avait plus goût à rien et se mutiler la soulageait, d'une certaine manière. Le sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies semblait calmer ses peurs et ses pleurs. Et ce soir, plus que jamais, elle en avait besoin. Besoin pour oublier Poudlard sans eux...Besoin pour oublier les paroles blessantes de Rogue...Besoin pour oublier qu'elle s'était attachée à lui pendant toute la durée du procès...Besoin pour oublier qu'il la détestait et qu'elle n'était qu'une sombre idiote, stupide et insensée...Oublier qu'elle en était indéniablement et irrémédiablement amoureuse...

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous poste la suite demain !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un nouveau chapitre de** _ **Les Limbes du Désespoir.**_ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclamer : Je ne me suis pas transformée en J.K. cette nuit, par conséquent, rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'inspiration de cette histoire. Le divertissement avant tout. Le mien. Le votre.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Berenice : Merci pour ta reviw, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue :)**

 **Arya43 : J'espère que ta curiosité sera piquée encore plus avec ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Sans eux...**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla difficilement aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Le soleil vint caresser son visage pâle tandis qu'elle ouvrait doucement ses yeux noisettes. Elle cligna plusieurs fois afin de s'accommoder à la lumière puis repoussa ses couvertures, balançant ses jambes hors de son lit pour se lever. Une douleur sourde s'empara de son bras droit quand elle l'appuya sur le matelas pour se soulever. Le bandage dont elle s'était servie pour panser ses blessures s'imbiba de sang alors qu'elle relevait la manche de son pyjama noir. Elle se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain, laissa tomber ses vêtements au sol et se glissa dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau translucide. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, propre et fraîche. La Préfète se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir ses habits du jour. Revêtir son uniforme de Poudlard lui arracha une larme qui alla s'écraser sur le sol froid. Elle aurait tant aimé que ses amis soient là... Une fois habillée, Hermione porta son regard vers le réveil qui reposait sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il indiquait 7heures10. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie, afin de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand elle y pénétra, elle fut agressée par un de ces brouhahas matinal que Poudlard connaissait si bien. Les élèves parlaient bruyamment, faisant entrechoquer leurs couverts au rythme de la symphonie de leurs conversations. Hermione se traîna jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle ne mangea pas. Elle n'avait pas faim. En fait, depuis la mort des ses amis, elle avait terriblement maigri. On lui voyait presque les os. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'antan n'existait plus. Hermione attendit, avec une impatience feinte, son emploi du temps, distribué par Rogue. Quand il passa devant elle pour lui remettre le sien, il lui lança un regard méprisant, qu'elle ne releva pas, et se pencha sur son bout de parchemin. Parfait ! Elle commençait avec deux heures de potions avec les Serpentard. Elle eu un maigre sourire quand elle s'imagina la réaction qu'aurait eue Ron à cette nouvelle.

"C'est pas vrai ! aurait-il dit, la bouche pleine de toasts et d'œufs brouillés. On commence par deux heures avec la chauve souris des cachots. À croire qu'ils veulent notre peau !"

Hermione sourit, rangea son emploi du temps et disparut de la Grande Salle où l'atmosphère l'étouffait. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard inquiet de McGonagall, pas plus que celui triste de Rogue. Elle arriva donc devant la salle des cachots avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et se laissa glisser sur la pierre froide. Elle entreprit d'écrire une lettre à Molly qu'elle enverrait plus tard.

 _Chère Molly,_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, ainsi qu'Arthur et les jumeaux. Ici, rien n'a changé, pourtant, tout est différent. L'ambiance, les repas, les cours je suppose...En somme, je me sens bien seule. J'ai ma propre chambre de Préfète-en-Chef ; elle est magnifique. Au moins, je suis en paix. De plus, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu le courage de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans eux..._

 _Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je souhaite que cette année se termine au plus vite : je ne suis pas sûre de tenir le coup très longtemps. C'est étrange de se dire que je souhaite quitter au plus vite ce château, celui-là même qui m'a apporté tant en sept ans. C'est ici que j'ai connu mes premiers amis – les seuls – mais c'est ici aussi que je les aient perdus. Il est bizarre de se rendre compte que j'aime ce château presque autant que je l'exècre. J'ai perdu tellement...Ils étaient ma famille...Vous êtes ma famille. Mais si vous saviez combien j'ai besoin d'eux..._

 _Je commence cette journée par deux heures de potions. Le professeur Rogue ne semble pas avoir changé : toujours aussi froid, dur et sans cœur. Il me l'a d'ailleurs démontré hier soi et je me demande si quelqu'un parviendra à briser cette carapace, un jour._

 _Je ne vous en dis pas plus, Molly. Les mots me manquent et me semblent dérisoires._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Hermione._

Elle relut sa missive plusieurs fois et, satisfaite, la fourra dans son sac avant de se relever prestement en entendant les pas discrets de Rogue.

"Vous êtes en avance Granger," dit-il sur un tout dédaigneux.

"Pardon monsieur," répondit faiblement Hermione.

Il la fit cependant entrer. Il fut surpris de la voir s'asseoir au dernier rang, elle qui s'était appropriée la première table devant son bureau. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers ce dernier, ne faisant aucun commentaire et s'assit en attendant les autres élèves. Inconsciemment, il se mis à observer son élève. Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, quatre mois auparavant. Elle était plus maigre, plus pâle et plus triste que jamais. Moins belle aussi, car la tristesse passait sur elle avec fracas. Elle semblait perdue, désemparée et totalement bouleversée. La perte de ses deux meilleurs amis l'avait complètement anéantit. Elle était si jeune et, pourtant, elle avait vécu tant de choses déjà. Une guerre, la perte d'être chers, l'innocence, son enfance et son adolescence. Pourtant, malgré tous ces tourments, elle s'était battue pour lui, pour qu'il soit libre, innocenté et rendu au titre de héros de guerre. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Pas qu'il soit heureux de ce dernier fait. Il aurait préféré mourir. Il s'était même fait à cette idée depuis longtemps... Un mouvement du côté de la porte le sortit de sa rétrospective : il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. Les élèves entèrent donc, se plaçant comme à leur habitude. Il vit Londubat s'approcher de la table de Granger et prendre place près d'elle, un sourire naïf aux lèvres. Elle ne lui adressa pas un seul regard, considérant obstinément son bureau, comme s'il était des plus intéressants tout d'un coup. Severus se leva et se plaça devant son bureau.

"J'espère ne pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler que vous avez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année et que, par conséquent, j'attends de vous un travail irréprochable. Ceux qui ne sont pas compétents – son regard s'attarda sur Neville – peuvent quitter cette salle dès à présent. Aucune faute, aucun retard, aucune insolence ne sera toléré. J'espère me faire comprendre. Nous allons commencer par une potion assez complexe : la tue-loup. Pour votre examen de fin d'année, il st absolument obligatoire que vous sachiez la faire. Au travail !"

Il inscrivit les consignes au tableau d'un coup de baguette et se rassit à son bureau, plongeant le nez dans ses parchemins tandis que les élèves rassemblaient les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion. Hermione alla chercher les siens et se mis au travail. Elle travailla presque par automatisme, le regard vague, mais les gestes sûrs.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Rogue fit son tour de classe habituel afin d'évaluer le travail des élèves. Plusieurs points furent ajoutés à Serpentard, aucun à Gryffondor. Quand il arriva devant le chaudron de Neville, il eut un rictus mauvais qui signifiait clairement : « Vous êtes un imbécile d'avoir cru pouvoir réussir cette potion ». Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui ajoutait les derniers ingrédients : poils et sang de loup. La potion passa alors de la couleur marron à une couleur rougeâtre. En bref, la potion était parfaite. Rogue observa Hermione un quart de seconde et pu remarquer qu'elle se fichait complètement d'avoir réussi sa potion. En temps normal, elle aurait eu un sourire satisfait, vainqueur. Là, aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage, pas même le contentement. Elle releva lentement s yeux et planta ses iris dans celles de Rogue. Le temps sembla se figer. Hermione suspendit son mouvement, à mi-chemin entre son chaudron et une fiole de verre. Rogue, lui, sembla arrêter de respirer. Les yeux de son élève dégageaient une tristesse terrible, un effroi incommensurable. Il s'était trompé tantôt : cette jeune-femme n'était pas seulement détruite, elle était ravagée par un chagrin beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Un chagrin qui la rongeait de jour en jour. Un chagrin qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Puis, doucement, le regard du Maître des Potions glissa du visage au bras, toujours suspendu, d'Hermione et ce qu'il vit le figea littéralement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement à la vue des blanches cicatrices. Il se demanda un instant si c'étaient des blessures de guerres, puis aperçu le début d'un bandage qui balaya tous ces doutes et il en conclu donc que ce n'étaient définitivement pas des blessures de guerre. Il remonta doucement ses yeux vers son élève et remarqua qu'elle avait pâlit en constatant que son professeur avait vu ses cicatrices. Elle soutint cependant son regard, déterminée à ne pas laisser voir sa souffrance à cet homme. À ce moment, Severus sembla revenir à la réalité et repartit sans plus de cérémonie, vers son bureau. Hermione resta interdite quelques instants face à ce qui venait de se passer puis mis sa potion dans une fiole, la déposa sur un coin de son plan de travail qu'elle nettoya et attendit que la fin du cours sonne. Rogue, de son côté, tentait de corriger les quelques copies qui lui restaient, en vain. Le regard de son élève l'avait complètement chamboulé, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Il leva son regard sur elle à plusieurs reprises, tentant de comprendre d'où pouvaient bien provenir ses cicatrices, puis la fin du cours retenti. Hermione attrapa sa fiole contenant sa parfaite potion, la déposa sur le bureau de Rogue et sortit de la salle à la hâte pour rejoindre son prochain cours : sortilèges.

Hermione arriva bien vite à la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. Elle attendit que ce dernier autorise les élèves à entrer pour se placer au dernier rang. Elle n'écouta rien du cours, ne répondit pas non plus aux questions posées, pas plus qu'elle ne fit les exercices demandés. Flitwick, habitué à la très brillante Miss Granger, s'inquiéta rapidement de son comportement. C'est ainsi qu'il lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours.

"Miss Granger, fit-il de sa petite voix fluette. Allez-vous bien ?"

"Professeur ?" interrogea Hermione avec un regard interrogateur.

"Voyez-vous, j'avais l'habitude de vous voir lever la main et de répondre à toutes les questions. Vous réussissiez tous les exercices et aujourd'hui..."

"Vous savez, professeur, les gens changent. Les choses changent. J'ai changé. Puis-je m'en aller ?"

Flitwick la regarda, interloqué, puis acquiesça doucement. Hermione sortie de la salle de classe afin de se rendre à son dernier cours de la matinée : Botanique. Elle se mit en équipe avec Neville qui fit tout le travail. Le professeur Chourave était tellement fière de son élève qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Hermione s'était assise dans un coin et tentait avec grand peine de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déserter ses yeux d'ambres.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva finalement, emportant avec elle les élèves affamés. Tous, sauf Hermione Granger. La Préfète-en-Chef ne se rendit pas dans la Grande Salle. Elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers ses appartements. Elle recommençait les cours à 15heures avec deux heures de Métamorphose. Elle allait en profiter pour se reposer ; elle en avait grand besoin. En rentrant dans ses appartements, l'appel de son lit se fit entendre et elle se coucha sans prendre la peine d'ôter ses habits. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt mais fut bien vite assaillie par les cauchemars qui revenaient perpétuellement. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, le front couvert de sueur, un sentiment de détresse s'emparant violemment d'elle. Elle se leva d'un coup et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle était effrayante. Les cheveux en bataille, le teint pâle, les yeux rougit par les larmes qui avaient coulées abondamment pendant qu'elle se débattait avec ses souvenirs, les joues jonchées de sillons qu'elles avaient laissées. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis aperçu la lame qui trônait sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle aurait voulu résister à la tentation, à cette attraction que cette lame exerçait sur elle, mais l'envie était trop grande, le besoin trop présent, la douleur trop profonde. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermioine serrait les dents, le sang suintant le long de ses fins poignets. Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage, mais la haine et le désespoir n'avaient pas disparu. Après avoir fait les traitements d'usage : désinfection et bandages, elle retourna dans sa chambre afin de regarder l'heure. 13H15. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et il était inutile de persister dans une vaine tentative. Elle décida donc de commencer ses devoirs en s'attaquant d'abord aux 50 centimètres de parchemin qu'elle devait faire sur la Potion Tue-Loup.

Elle s'en débarrassa assez rapidement et continua sur sa lancée. Finalement, vers 14h35, elle avait fini ses devoirs et se préparait pour la Métamorphose. McGonagall, bien qu'elle soit Directrice à présent, enseignait toujours sa matière. La vieille femme y était tellement attachée qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité trouver de remplaçant. Hermione n'était, cependant, pas pressée d'avoir cours. Elle se doutait que la vieille Directrice allait se rendre compte de son comportement, qu'elle souhaiterait lui parler, qu'elle tenterait de la réconforter en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger...McGonagall avait été très affecté par la mort des trois jeunes Gryffondor et pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient été dans sa Maison. Elle les avait toujours bien aimés. Alors, ça allait de soi qu'elle voudrait lui en toucher deux mots, lui dire qu'elle comprenait sa souffrance, mais qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, qu'elle devait continuer d'avancer. De se battre. Pour eux. Pour eux qui n'étaient plus là. Et Hermione serait en colère. Parce que le vieille femme aurait raison, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de tout laisser tomber. Parce que justement, ils étaient morts pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans un monde de paix et que ce serait trahir leur sacrifice que de mourir dans ce monde si durement acquis. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Hermione s'arrangea et gagna la salle de cours lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Rien n'avait changé ici non plus. Tout était disposé à la manière d'avant la bataille. Les tables, les bancs, le bureau du professeur, le tableau...Tout était exactement semblable. Même Minerva McGonagall qui affichait toujours le même air autoritaire et sévère qu'on lui connaissait si bien. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle et se posèrent sur Hermione. Elle afficha un air contrit lorsqu'elle la vit s'installer au fond de la salle, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et commença son cours. La première heure passa vite, mais Hermione était absente. Son esprit embrumé divaguait en d'autres lieux que celui-ci. Le souvenir d'un Ron à la baguette cassée transformant son rat en un demi verre-à-pied doté d'une queue et des poils en deuxième année lui fit perdre toute contenance. Le visage enfouit dans ses mains, elle laissa couler les larmes, traîtresses, au travers de ses doigts fins et tremblants. À plusieurs reprises, elle menaça de s'écrouler sur le sol froid et dur de la salle de classe, la tête lui tournant de trop pleurer, mais aussi de ne pas avoir mangé. À plusieurs reprises, elle eut envie de faire taire McGonagall qui faisait son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il ne manquait personnes. En fait, elle eut envie de secouer tout le monde, tous ceux qui souriaient et de leur faire comprendre que bien que leur monde soit en paix, des êtres chers l'avaient payé de leur vie. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle pleura simplement, silencieusement, douloureusement, sous l'œil inquiet de Neville qui, pourtant restait muet. La fin de la première heure sonna et la deuxième débuta. Il était temps de passer à la pratique, mais le cœur n'y était pas pour Hermione Granger. Elle tenta plusieurs fois son sorlège de transformation humaine, sans succès. McGonagall s'entêtait à lui faire essayer, encore et encore. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux rougit et le front en sueur, Hermione lui laça un regard emplit de douleur, suppliant.

"Avez-vous mangé ce midi ?" interrogea le vieux professeur avec un regard sévère.

Hermione secoua faiblement la tête en signe de dénégation. La tête lui tournait, ses pensées lui embrouillait le cerveau et elle dû se retenir à la table afin de ne pas s'effondrer.

"Monsieur Londubat, veuillez mener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie."

Le jeune-homme acquiesça et leva doucement Hermione pour la soutenir et la conduire auprès de Madame Pomfresh. À la limite de l'évanouissement, Hermione fit un effort considérable pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui la séparait de l'infirmerie. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh aperçu les deux élèves, elle se précipita vers eux en courant et en lançant des « que lui arrive-t-il ? » à tout va. Neville déposa une Hermione semi inconsciente sur le lit que lui présentait Poppy puis repartit sur l'ordre de cette dernière. L'infirmière s'affaira un instant autour de sa patiente puis s'arrêta devant elle, l'air sévère, les mains sur les hanches à la manière de la matrone Weasley.

"Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé, jeune-fille ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

« Depuis deux jours », pensa Hermione.

"Depuis ce matin," répondit-elle.

"Qu'avez-vous mangé à votre dernier repas ?"

« De la mie de pain ».

"Des légumes."

L'air perplexe qu'afficha Poppy Pomfresh apprit à Hermione que si elle avait été face à Rogue, ses mensonges auraient été percés jour avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert la bouche.

"Dormez-vous bien ?" interrogea la vieille femme d'un ton plus doux.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Elle ne voulait pas dire sa souffrance, mais au fond, cela ne lui ferait-il pas du bien, de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ?

"J'ai perdu mes amis, Madame Pomfresh, répondit-elle d'une voix brisée. mes parents sont morts également et je suis seule. Pensez-vous que je dors bien ?"

L'infirmière ne répondit pas. La question n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon. Elle laissa mollement retomber ses bras le long de son corps et ses traits s'adoucirent plus encore lorsqu'elle vit des larmes poindre aux coins des yeux noisettes de cette jeune-fille brisée.

"Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêves, déclara-t-elle. J'appelle Severus par cheminée. Il vous faut dor..."

"Pourquoi le Professeur Rogue ?" coupa Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

"Je n'ai plus cette potion en réserve."

Pomfresh haussa les épaule et se dirigea vers son bureau après avoir ordonné à sa patiente de se changer. Cette dernière souleva l'oreiller et s'empara de la robe de chambre à manches courtes. Cette constatation arriva très vite au cerveau d'Hermione qui se changea à toute allure et qui se glissa sous les draps, cachant au mieux ses cicatrices. Rogue arriva quelques minutes après, une fiole dans la main, l'air agacé, ses robes voletant derrière lui. Poppy n'était nul part en vue, ce qui affligea Hermione.

"Tenez."

Sec. Froid. Cassant. Le ton de Severus ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Pourtant, Hermione ne prit pas la fiole que lui tendait son professeur. Elle se contenta de fixer la d'un Rogue crispé.

"Vous attendez peut-être que je vous la fasse boire ?" lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Rapidement, Hermione sortit son bras droit de sous la couverture et s'empara vivement de la fiole. Mais à peine l'avait-elle porté à ses lèvres que son mouvement fut arrêté par une main ferme. N'osant pas lever ses yeux vers ceux de son professeur, Hermione les ferma en attendant la fin de l'inspection de son bras par Rogue.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

La voix de Rogue était plus dure, plus froide que d'habitude. Une colère qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas apparaissait dans ce ton si sec. Inconsciemment, elle rouvrit ses deux prunelles et contempla le visage de l'homme à ses côtés. Ses traits étaient tirés par une fureur innommable. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si en colère et savoir que cette colère était entièrement dirigée contre elle, bizarrement, la rassura. D'un côté, cela signifiait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, à défaut de s'intéresser à elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" répéta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le poignet qu'il tenait toujours.

Le faible gémissement que laissa échapper Hermione le mit plus en colère encore. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa main serra si fort le poignet de la jeune-femme qu'elle dû serrer les dents pour ne pas gémir une fois de plus. De ce fait, ses doigts se contractèrent plus encore autour de la fiole dont le verre se brisa, s'incrustant dans la paume de la Gryffondor, faisant jaillir du sang qui se mêla au liquide et qui coula le long de son bras, colorant ses cicatrices. Mais Rogue ne la lâchait toujours pas, désireux d'avoir, malgré tout, une réponse.

"Répondez !"

Il avait hurlé le mot, poussant Hermione à se reculer dans son lit, s'enfonçant dans ses oreillers si brusquement qu'elle entraîna Severus avec elle. Ses genoux flanchèrent en heurtant le rebord du lit et, s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se rattraper en posant ses deux mains sur le bord opposé du lit, il serait tomber sur son élève, prêt à l'écraser. Il se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur, plus menaçant, plus impressionnant que jamais, le regard plus noir, la colère plus dévastatrice. Il s'empara brutalement du poignet gauche d'Hermione et s'aperçut que ce bras portait les mêmes marques que le droit. Le regard de Rogue se durcit et lorsqu'il parla, sa voix fut d'une telle froideur qu'un frisson parcourut l'échine de la Gryffondor.

"Ma patience a des limites, Miss Granger. Répondez immédiatement à ma question."

Pourtant, elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer son regard dans les iris noires de Rogue, le visage plus triste encore qu'à l'accoutumée. La souffrance dans ses yeux semblaient refléter la douleur de son âme. Et cette douleur, cette détresse, ce regard emplit de désespoir sembla bouleverser le Directeur de Serpentard. Il ressentit ces émotions au plus profond de son être, sa gorge se serra et son cœur rata un battement. Hermione Granger était si jeune encore et elle avait déjà tout perdu. Elle n'avait plus de parents. Elle n'avait plus d'amis. Elle était seule et pourtant, elle avait eu le courage de revenir à Poudlard, de faire face à ses souvenirs, à ce lieu, sans se plaindre. Alors, certes, cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'elle était là, mais la force et le courage qu'elle montrait allait au-delà de tout ce que Severus aurait pu imaginer. Lui, lorsqu'il avait perdu sa seule amie, il s'était tourné vers le Mal, vers la souffrance et une certaine forme de pouvoir destructeur. Elle, bien qu'elle se soit plongé dans une autre forme de Mal, dans une obscurité sans fond, qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, était restée intacte, entière. Lui n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même, un être perdu et séparé de son âme. À cet instant, alors que Severus tenait toujours le bras d'Hermione dans sa main, alors qu'il était plongé dans ce regard ambré, des années de certitude s'écroulèrent comme un château de cartes. Son masque se brisa, son air impassible se fissura et son visage fut témoin d'une dizaine de sentiments à la fois dont la tristesse, la peur, la compassion et le dégoût. Un dégoût dirigé contre lui, contre sa faiblesse et des années de trahison. Alors, lentement, presque avec douceur, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son élève qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, desserrant l'emprise sur son bras, le caressant à présent. Autant surprise que soulagée par cette réaction, Hermione se détendit quelque peu, espérant qu'elle n'aurai pas à donner d'explications. Fuyant le regard du Maître des Potions, elle posa ses yeux sur ses doigts pâles qui caressaient presque tendrement les blanches cicatrices qui recouvraient la moitié de son bras. Et lorsque la voix de Rogue résonna dans la pièce elle ne la reconnut pas. Cette voix, d'ordinaire si froide et cassante, fut plus chaude, plus douce.

"Regardez-moi."

Et ce n'était pas un ordre. Cela sonnait presque comme une prière, une supplique, un supplique à laquelle Hermione n'eut pas le courage de résister. Elle releva donc son visage, ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent l'onyx de ceux de Rogue et ce qu'elle y vit lui coupa le souffle. Une flamme, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, semblait avoir prit possession de ce regard d'habitude si vide, si sombre. Une sorte de chaleur se diffusa inexorablement et atteignit le cœur de la Gryffondor.

"Vous ne devez plus faire cela, vous m'entendez ?"

La voix était basse mais ferme. Comme si, dans ces mots, Severus mettait toute la force des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentis depuis des années. Inconsciemment, Hermione acquiesça, dodelinant doucement de la tête.

"Je vous aiderai."

Ce n'était pas une promesse. Pas une de celles qu'on fait pour réconforter en tout cas. C'était plutôt une affirmation, presque un ordre qu'il se donnait à lui-même, comme si l'aider elle, aller l'aider lui. Comme si, par ce moyen, il se promettait de racheter toutes ses erreurs passées. Un éclair d'espoir passa dans les yeux sombres de Severus.

"Pourquoi ?"

La voix faible et peu assurée d'Hermione le ramena au moment présent. Elle semblait avoir réussit à se détacher des obsidiennes du professeur qui la regardait maintenant avec incompréhension.

"Pourquoi m'aider ? interrogea Hermione sans retirer son bras de la main chaude de Severus. Pourquoi vouloir le faire alors que vous m'avez toujours méprisé et détesté ?"

"Je ne vous déteste pas," protesta-t-il doucement.

"Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne, Monsieur. Hier encore, vous m'avez craché votre dédain à la figure."

"Je..."

"Vous ne m'avez jamais remercié de vous avoir permis d'être libre. Je n'attendais ni éloge ni dithyrambe, seulement un peu de gratitude. Pas pour vous avoir sauvé la vie, je sais maintenant que vous ne le vouliez pas, mais pour être libre, enfin, pour la première fois de votre vie peut-être."

"Je n'ai pas..." tenta Rogue, mais Hermione reprit.

"J'aurais pu vous laisser, vous savez ? Ne pas vous aider, pleurez sur mon sort, pleurer mes amis. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que j'estimais que vous étiez un héros et que vous méritiez d'être reconnu en tant que tel, au même titre que tous ceux qui s'étaient battus pour la Lumière. Parce que la confiance que j'avais en vous était inébranlable, même après la mort de Dumbledore, même après le récit de..."

Elle interrompit, incapable de prononcer le nom de son ami.

"Parce que quand je vous ai revu en Mai, continua-t-elle après une longue inspiration, devant tous les élèves, face à...face à Harry...j'ai su qui vous étiez. J'ai vu, dans vos yeux, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant : de la culpabilité et du remord. Des regrets, aussi, un peu. Et tout cela à fait que j'ai compris que vous étiez de notre côté. Sinon, pourquoi auriez-vous abaissé votre baguette lorsque Minerva s'est interposée ? Pourquoi vous seriez-vous contenté de parer les sorts alors que vous auriez pu la tuer ? Pourquoi auriez-vous dévié ses sorts sur les Carrow ?"

Elle remarqua son air surpris et poursuivit.

"Vous pensiez peut-être que personne ne remarquerait vos gestes ? Peut-être est-ce le cas pour les autres, parce qu'ils étaient aveuglés par la haine qu'ils vous portait. Mais, en ce qui me concerne, rien de tout cela ne m'a échappé. Alors oui, j'ai décidé de vous aider et je n'ai pas eu besoin de voir vos souvenirs dans la Pensine pour le faire. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin pour vous sauvez de la morsure de Nagini – tandis qu'elle disait cela, elle passa son indexe sur la cicatrice qui traversait le cou de Severus et remontait jusqu'à la mâchoire en le sentant tressaillir – pas plus que je n'en ai eu besoin pour vous savoir de notre côté depuis le début. Tous vos airs de méchant et de cynique, d'homme sans cœur, partial et suffisant ne sont qu'une carapace. Cet air impassible, ce regard indifférent, ce sourire narquois ne sont que des masques pour ne pas vous briser, pour que personne ne vous atteigne. Cette voix froide et cassante, ces piques acerbes, ce ton sarcastique, cette allure altière...C'est vous sans l'être tout à fait. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je sais, je n'ai pas assez vécu pour le dire et je n'ose pas même imaginer la souffrance et la douleur qui vous broient le cœur, aujourd'hui encore, 18 ans après la mort de la femme que vous aimiez. Que vous aimez toujours..."

Cette phrase lui retourna les entrailles, mais elle parvint à cacher sa douleur et reprit.

"Mais je peux la comprendre sans peine. Alors vous voyez, tout cela a pour but de vous faire comprendre que j'aurais pu ne pas me soucier de vous. Parce que j'avais perdu ma famille, mes amis. J'avais perdu un peu de mon âme et beaucoup de mon envie de vivre. Peut-être qu'au fond vous aider était le seul moyen pour moi de me soulager de cette culpabilité qui me rongeait – qui me ronge encore. Aussi, peut-être, était-ce ma façon de rendre hommage à Harry, parce que je sais ce qu'il aurait souhaité : que vous soyez libre, enfin, parce que vous le méritiez. Dans ses derniers moments, je sais qu'il a eu le temps de vous admirer, de vous pardonner et de s'en vouloir. Parce qu'il s'était trompé sur vous et que vous vous étiez trompé sur lui. Il n'était pas son père et vous n'étiez pas l'homme qu'il pensait. Malgré tout, je sais que s'il avait été là, il aurait remué ciel et terre, il se serait battu contre vents et marées pour que vous soyez acquitté, reconnu comme un héros et sans doute auriez-vous reçu l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe. Il était Harry Potter. Moi, je ne suis qu'Hermione Gr anger et je ne vous ai offert que la liberté, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu..."

"Vous avez fait bien plus que n'importe qui," souffla Rogue, haletant.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses mains étaient moites et la main d'Hermione sur son cou le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Chacun des mots de son élève, chacune de ses paroles l'avaient touché au plus profond de son être, brisant ses dernières barrières, le dernier rempart qui menait à son cœur. Sa bouche était sèche et les mots lui manquaient. Être ainsi percé à jour par la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor le laissait pantois, vulnérable et faible. Plus faible qu'il ne l'avait été à la mort de Lily, plus faible encore que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à la merci d'un serpent assoiffé de sang. Plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait été à la mort de Dumbledore. Soudain, une colère sourde s'empara de lui. En colère d'être faible devant Hermione Granger. En colère d'avoir laissé tomber le masque devant elle. Mais surtout, il était en colère de se sentir mieux, à défaut d'aller bien. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si le fait d'avoir été découvert le soulageait d'une certaine manière. Et ce dernier fait le mettait dans une telle rage qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître lui-même, de ne plus pouvoir tenir la maigre promesse qu'il avait faite à son élève. Afin de s'occuper l'esprit, il relâcha le bras d'Hermione, lança un _Récurvite_ sur l'autre afin de nettoyer le sang qui commençait à coaguler et, à l'aide d'un autre sort, retira les morceaux de verre planter dans la paume de sa main droite. Sans s'en rendre compte, d'un geste lent, il se mit à faire des cercles dans cette même paume d'un air absent. Hermione resta interdite pendant un moment puis croisa les yeux de Rogue dans lesquels se reflétaient une profonde solitude et un immense chagrin qu'il semblait traîné comme une chaîne de pénitence.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin d'être sauvé, dit-elle avait compassion. C'est vous."

Elle venait de briser l'instant qui s'offrait à Severus. Les gestes qu'il faisait s'arrêtèrent, il se crispa et se leva d'un bond, imposant, effrayant. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul en percevant la fureur froide qui prenait possession de Rogue. Ses veines bouillonnaient, son sang était semblable à de la lave, brûlant et son cœur battait la chamade, implosant à chacun de ses battements. La haine qui s'insinuait en lui, pernicieuse, le rendit plus pâle encore qu'il ne l'était en temps normal. L'atmosphère se remplit soudain d'une telle puissance magique que les verres à proximité se brisèrent en des milliers de petits morceaux. Hermione sembla régir et sauta hors du lit, reculant à chaque pas que Rogue faisaient en sa direction. Mais l'espace lui manqua bientôt et elle se retrouva acculée au mur, le professeur des Potions à quelques centimètres d'elle, son souffle tiède caressant sa joue. Ses yeux brûlaient, d'un noir plus intense, plus profond encore, plus hypnotisant que jamais. Sans le vouloir, Hermione fixa ses prunelles dans celles du Serpentard et s'y perdit. Elle eu l'impression d'être aspirée dans un sphère interminable dont elle n'avait pas envie de revenir. Elle s'engouffra dans un abîme qui l'emportait de plus en plus dans l'obscurité abyssale des onyx de Rogue. Brusquement, violemment, il attrapa les cheveux d'Hermione et pencha sa tête en arrière, lui faisant heurter le mur, faisant entrechoquer ses dents.

"Je.N' .Besoin.D'ê é."

Chacun de ses mots étaient détachés, articulés avec une telle froideur glaciale que des frissons incontrôlables parcoururent le corps de la jeune-femme. Puis, d'un ton plus cassant, Rogue reprit : « Vous m'avez déjà sauvé d'une mort que je souhaitais, que j'attendais même, je refuse que vous vous immisciez davantage dans ma vie. Votre générosité et votre altruisme gryffondorien me répugne plus encore que votre faiblesse de petite fille incapable de surmonter la mort des ses trois imbéciles d'amis et de ses Moldus de parents...» La gifle qui claqua sur la joue droite de Rogue l'empêcha de poursuivre ses insultes dégradantes. Sous le choc, il relâcha les cheveux d'Hermione et recula de plusieurs pas. Malgré la colère qui s'était emparée d'elle, la peur de subir les foudres de Rogue ou d'être renvoyée pour coups sur un professeur l'empêcha de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. L'empêcha même de lui faire des excuses. Elle contempla sa main d'un air terrifié. Ses lèvres tremblaient, sa vue se brouillait sous les larmes qui commençaient à inonder l'ambre de ses yeux. Et Rogue restait là, redevenu impassible, le visage décimé par la fureur. Chaque parcelle de son être vibrait de colère. Ses yeux fixaient la main coupable de la gifle qu'il avait reçu. Il semblait pétrifié par l'acte d'Hermione, acte qu'il avait provoqué par des paroles remplit de méchanceté. Les insultes qu'il venait de proférer résonnaient à ses oreilles, honteuses. L'image qu'il se faisait d'une rédemption, l'espoir de l'obtenir enfin venait de s'effriter, de s'écrouler, de tomber dans le néant. Le visage d'Hermione, qui reflétait la peur, semblait, pourtant, témoigner de toute la rancœur et de toute l'amertume qu'il lui inspirait. Elle semblait vouloir s'excuser de son geste, mais l'horreur qu'il représentait la paralysait et les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Son visage ruisselait de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à retenir. Les paroles de Rogue ne cessaient de se répéter en écho dans sa tête et la réalité lui paraissait plus cruelle encore. Elle avait perdu ses amis, ses parents, elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher et la bouée qu'elle croyait avoir trouvé disparaissait comme dans un songe. Elle avait froid, elle tremblait et, pendant un instant, elle cru défaillir, ses jambes ne la portant plus, mais elle ne voulait pas. Pas devant cet être abject qu'était Rogue. Cet homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer, malgré tout, et elle pleura de plus belle face à la douleur que représentait cet amour. Elle devait lui faire face. Le terrasser comme il l'avait terrasser. Mais l'idée d'ajouter des mots à son geste l'effrayait. Elle se contenta de le fixer d'un regard flamboyant, emplit de toute la haine qu'elle était capable d'exprimer silencieusement. Il ne fit rien. Il resta simplement face à elle, subissant le regard féroce de son élève et, au-delà de la rage, il décela le désespoir et la désillusion. À cet instant, il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille pleine de vie, avide de savoir, assoiffée de connaissance. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, la flamme s'était éteinte. Il se rendit compte que Potter et les deux Weasley représentaient plus pour elle que de simples amis. Ils représentaient plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Plus encore que ce que Lily avait été pour lui. Ils l'avaient accepté, lui avait permis de s'affirmer, de se faire une place en tant que sorcière, elle la Née-Moldue. Ils représentaient plus qu'une famille, plus que des frères et une sœur. Ils étaient une partie d'elle, de son être et de son âme. Ils représentaient tout ce que lui n'avait pas eu : l'amitié, l'amour, la tendresse. Maintenant, elle était vide, désemparée. Et seule. Sans eux. Terriblement et irrémédiablement seule. Rien ni personne ne pourrai jamais combler le vide qu'avait causé la perte de ses trois amis. Elle serait vide. À jamais.

"Je..."commença-t-il.

Mais il ne pu continuer. Comment lui dire qu'il était désolé ? Lui, Serpentard, Directeur de cette même Maison, Maître des Potions, ancien Mangemort et espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ne s'était excusé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et il n'avait jamais été pardonné. Lily lui avait craché son mépris à la figure et lui avait tourné le dos sans jamais lui pardonné son erreur. Alors comment lui dire, à elle, Hermione Granger, qui par bien des côtés ressemblait à son ancien amour, qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Sa fierté de Serpentard mais aussi sa peur d'être rejeté une fois de plus, le clouait sur place sans qu'il ne puisse murmurer même un seul son. Sa voix semblait l'abandonner dans le moment le plus crucial de sa vie. Et elle le regardait avec une telle haine qu'il lui fut impossible de l'affronter. Alors d'un geste de baguette, il fit venir une autre fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves, la lui tendit et s'en alla sans un mot.

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. La suite au prochain rendez-vous.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Disclamer : Je ne suis toujours pas J.K. Divertissez-vous, tout simplement.**

 **Réponse aux review :**

 **Arya43 : Merci pour ta review. L'écriture de la phrase illisible n'a pas été prise par le site, merci de m'avoir fait part de cette erreur. En ce qui concerne les parents d'Hermione, leur absence est voulue. J'en parlerai plus tard, ne t'en fais pas ;). Jespère que ce chapitre te décevra moins que le précédent !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Des discussions...et des aveux**

Hermione fut autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie en fin de journée. La potion de sommeil sans rêves lui avait permit de dormir, mais pas de rattraper son retard. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à garder les idées claires et les horreurs de la guerre ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire, s'imposant à elle, obligeant ses pauvres yeux cernés à revivre chacun des sorts qu'elle avait reçus, chacun des corps qu'elle avait vus, chacun des blessés, chacun des morts. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle était si pâle que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Neville se précipita vers elle, l'aida à s'asseoir et lui versa un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle but contrecœur, les cris résonnants à ses oreilles meurtries. Son cœur se gonflait de désespoir et le déchirement que provoquait en elle la pensée de la mort des ses trois meilleurs amis la rendait hystérique. Elle ne pensait plus pouvoir survivre à une telle perte, tant elle était douloureuse. Le regard brûlant de Rogue sur sa nuque fut insoutenable.

"Je vais me coucher," murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Neville.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?"

Elle répondit par la négative, se leva et quitta la grande salle d'un pas chancelant, se retenant aux murs et aux rampes d'escaliers pour ne pas tomber. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains tremblantes et les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle était pourtant dans sa chambre. Plongée dans une semie obscurité, la chaleur qui se rependait à l'intérieur de la pièce la rassura quelque peu. Le cauchemar était toujours le même, terrifiant et brutal.

"Vous êtes réveillée", dit une voix.

Elle tourna violemment la tête dans un coin de la pièce et remarqua une silhouette, mince et grande, qui se tenait adossée contre le mur.

"Que faites-vous là ?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

"Comment croyez-vous que vous soyez arrivée ici ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de fixer Rogue dont elle ne discernait que la silhouette.

"Vous avez fait un cauchemar ?" lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"J'ai crié ?"

"N'ayez pas honte."

"Ce n'est pas le cas."

Toute la haine qu'elle avait ressentit envers Rogue dans l'après-midi s'évanouit instantanément. Savoir qu'il l'avait amenée dans sa chambre alors qu'elle s'était sans doute effondrée dans les couloirs, savoir qu'il était resté auprès d'elle avait effacé toute la rancœur qu'elle avait éprouvée.

"Merci," dit-elle.

Severus resta silencieux, les bras croisés sur son torse, toujours adossée contre le mur. Elle sentait plus qu'elle ne voyait le regard de son professeur posé sur elle et, malgré tout, elle se sentait gênée. Le savoir là, dans sa chambre, dans son intimité, la rendait fébrile. Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil qui affichait 23h15.

"Vous êtes resté ?"

Sa question, une fois exprimée, lui sembla tellement stupide qu'elle baissa la tête, rougissante.

"Je suis resté," répéta-t-il.

Il était fasciné par l'éclat que venait de prendre les joues de la jeune Gryffondor qu'il n'avait remarqué qu'à la faible lueur qui se trouvait au bout de sa baguette. Elle n'était pas belle, pas comme on pourrait le penser. Elle était simple et naturelle, mais son naturel faisait que sa beauté était unique. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable et maintenant qu'il se tenait là, devant elle tout juste réveillée, il se rendait compte qu'elle était aussi une jeune-femme.

"Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, dit-il dans un murmure qu'elle entendit à peine. Mes paroles étaient odieuses. Je n'aurais jamais vous dire de telles horreurs."

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"Je sais combien vous souffrez, continua-t-il. Je sais aussi que vous avez eu l'idée d'en finir, de partir, loin de cette douleur qui vous ronge, mais vous devez...tenir bon. Et même si je ne suis certainement pas la personne idéale, j'ai vu votre mal-être et je vous ai fait une promesse. Je la tiendrai."

"Ne vous sentez pas d'obligation envers moi," répliqua Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas le cas, Miss Granger. Vous êtes encore jeune et je suppose que vous avez des projets pour votre avenir. Il serait dommage de gâcher votre vie parce que vous avez..."

"...perdu mes amis ? termina Hermione avec force. Vous pensez qu'ils n'étaient que de simple amis pour moi ?

"Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense."

La tristesse qui teinta la voix de Severus obligea Hermione à se calmer.

"Pardonnez-moi. Il m'arrive d'oublier que vous avez aimé, vous aussi."

"Ce qui nous liait, Lily et moi, n'était pas...Je veux dire que l'amour que vous portez à Potter et aux deux Weasley n'est pas le même que..."

"Je sais. Je comprends."

Un silence s'installa. Toujours éclairés par la faible lumière que leur apportait le _Lumos_ de Severus, ils se regardèrent, muets, tristes.

"Parvient-on à oublier, un jour ?" interrogea la jeune-femme.

"Vous n'oublierez jamais, Miss Granger, parce qu'ils sont une partie de vous et que vous aurez besoin de vous souvenir d'eux. Vous survivrez."

"C'est ce que vous faites ?"

"J'essaye de le faire."

"Mais vous n'y parvenez pas, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pendant un moment, elle crut avoir dépassé les bornes avec cette question. Mais quand elle le vit s'approcher doucement, elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais aussi parce que la vérité était trop dure. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

"Je vais vous laisser, maintenant."

Il contourna le lit, passa près de la table de chevet, où il posa une fiole et, sans un mot, sortit de la pièce. Hermione fixa l'endroit où il avait disparu pendant un moment avant d'attraper la fiole et de l'avaler d'un trait. Elle s'endormit immédiatement, presque sereine.

Le réveil du lendemain fut moins difficile que tous ceux qu'elle avait connus depuis la Bataille finale. Elle avait dormit d'un sommeil apaisant peuplé d'aucune sorte de cri ou de mort. Elle se leva, moins fatiguée, prête à affronter la journée qui commençait. Elle se leva et alla se doucher. Puis, en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner, elle se rendit dans la salle commune où elle trouva Drago, un livre à la main, assis avec désinvolture sur le sofa.

"Bonjour," le salua-t-elle.

Il leva la tête, surpris de la trouver ici et répondit par un signe bref de la tête à sa politesse. Sans bruit, Hermione alla s'installer dans le fauteuil rouge qui se trouvait prêt de la cheminée dont les dernières braises tombaient en cendres. Elle resta silencieuse, le regard perdu dans l'âtre de la cheminée, repensant au professeur Rogue qui avait été si gentil avec elle. Gentil...Ce n'était pas un adjectif qui collait au personnage de Rogue. C'était tellement étrange de le définir comme quelqu'un de gentil. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il avait été. Il l'avait conduit à sa chambre, avait attendu son réveil, lui avait parlé avec douceur et lui avait donné une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il avait été un vrai gentleman. Mais malgré cela, elle se posait la question de savoir ce qui l'avait motivé. Ce sentait-il une quelconque dette envers elle ? Ou bien se sentait-il obligé de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite ? Il lui avait assuré, pour le dernier cas, qu'il n'en était rien, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'avait pas un peu pitié d'elle. Après tout, il ne lui devait rien et elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. N'importe qui aurait eu pitié. Pourtant, bien qu'elle pensât qu'il l'aidait par compassion, une petite voix, tout au fond d'elle, ne cessait d'espérer que c'était parce qu'il se souciait d'elle, parce qu'il avait un minimum de considération pour elle.

"Granger !"

Elle tourna les yeux vers Drago, qui se tenait debout à présent, l'air agacé.

"Tu m'as appelé ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Une bonne dizaine de fois," répliqua-t-il.

"Eh bien ?"

"Le petit-déjeuner doit-être prêt dans la Grande Salle, expliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais qu'on y aille ensemble."

L'air totalement ahurit, Hermione contempla Drago, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillé.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Granger. Si je te demande ça, c'est seulement parce que tu me fais pitié."

"J'aime mieux ça."

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva et suivit Drago vers la porte qui pivota pour les laisser passer. Ils parcoururent les couloirs vides, marchant côte à côté dans un silence religieux, comme si aucun des deux n'osaient troubler le sommeil des tableaux. Il était encore tôt et les élèves ne semblaient pas avoir émergé de leur sommeil. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, elle était presque vide. À la table des professeurs, Minerva et Severus semblaient en grande conversation, plus loin, Sibylle Trelawney, le nez plongé dans sa tasse de thé, avait l'air de quelqu'un qui tente de lire dans les feuilles de thé. La table des Gryffondor était vide et celle des Serpentard ne comprenait que quelques élèves de deuxième année. Les tables de Serdaigle et Poufssouffle réunissaient, à elle deux, cinq élèves en tout et pour tout.

"Eh bien, dit Drago en se raclant la gorge. Bonne journée, Granger."

"Bonne journée."

Et il s'élancèrent dans la Grande Salle, désireux de fuir cette atmosphère dérangeante qui s'était installée entre eux. Hermione lança un regard à la table des professeurs où elle remarqua le regard de Severus posé sur elle. Elle esquissa un sourire qui, après la perte d'habitude, semblait bien pâle et auquel le professeur répondit par un hochement de tête. Elle s'assit sur le banc et observa les mets qui se trouvaient devant elle un long moment. Chacun de ces aliments lui rappelait ses amis et la motivation qu'elle avait ressentie en se levant se dissipa comme un nuage de fumée. La tarte à la mélasse était la préférée de Harry...Les œufs et les toast lui rappelait le premier jour de Ron en tant que gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il s'était assis devant son assiette, l'air dégoûté et leur avait annoncé qu'il donnerait sa place à McLaggen dès la fin du premier match. Le jus de citrouille lui rappelait Felix Felicis, quand elle avait accusé Harry d'en avoir versé dans le verre de Ron...Tout, chacune des pièces, chacun des recoins, chacun des objets, des aliments de ce château lui rappelait ses amis. Et ils étaient morts. Comment pouvait-elle de continuer de vivre sous ce toit, dans ce château qui avait abrité tant de souvenirs ? Ces murs étaient le palais de tant d'années de bonheur, de rires et de joie que maintenant qu'ils reflétaient la peine, elle était incapable de faire face. Comment avait-elle put être assez naïve pour croire qu'elle pourrait réussir à passer une année entière alors qu'elle était seule ? En plus, elle n'avait même plus la volonté de passer ses ASPIC. Même la présence de Severus Rogue n'était pas suffisante pour pallier à l'absence de ses amis. A celle de ses parents. Peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait poussé à revenir. Elle avait dû penser que le voir chaque jour lui donnerait la force, le courage et la volonté, mais elle s'était fourvoyée d'une telle manière qu'elle même n'en revenait pas. Rien, pas même un amour inconditionnel, ne pouvait remplacer le vide qu'elle avait en elle. Le froid glacial qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, qu'elle sentait dans son cœur, jamais il ne pourrait être réchauffer. Le trou béant qui déchirait sa poitrine, jamais il ne pourrait être guéri. Revenant à la réalité, elle se releva brusquement, perdant l'équilibre pendant quelques secondes et s'enfuit de la salle en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pût, échappant aux souvenirs terribles qui l'assaillaient. Elle courait à perdre haleine en direction du parc. Le froid de Septembre lui mordit le visage, mais elle continua de courir, haletante, le souffle court, hurlant intérieurement, incapable d'entendre sa propre voix. Le vent lui martelait la tête, violemment, péniblement mais la douleur physique n'était rien comparé à la souffrance mentale qu'elle subissait. Elle s'arrêta soudain, impuissante, ne pouvant plus faire un pas et s'effondra dans l'herbe fraîchement mouillée par la rosée matinale. Le ciel était pâle, le soleil timide. La surface du Lac Noir était lisse, brillante sous le léger rayon de soleil. Hermione resta là, les joues humides de larmes qui ne tarissaient pas, les yeux clos, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

"Ne restez pas là, Miss Granger. Vous allez attraper froid."

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Elle se sentait paralysée par une force qu'elle ne comprenait pas, contre laquelle elle ne pouvait lutter.

"Miss Granger ?"

Severus s'agenouilla près de son élève et chercha ses yeux du regard. Quand il les trouva, quelque chose au fond de lui remua. Quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui faisait drôlement mal.

"Relevez-vous Miss, dit-il d'un ton étrangement doux. Vos amis n'aimeraient pas vous voir ainsi. Vos parents non plus, j'en suis sûr."

Il n'avait pas lâché ses yeux du regard. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué la vieille, peut-être n'y avait-il pas fait attention, mais quelque chose avait changé, au fond de ce regard noisette. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué l'absence du pétillement habituel, il avait aussi remarqué que l'éclat doré n'était plus le même. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient vides. Complètement vides.

"Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît."

Il ne sut si c'était la marque de politesse qui l'avait fait réagir ou juste le fait qu'elle venait de remarquer sa présence, mais elle se mis en position assise, face à lui qui était toujours agenouillé. Leur proximité était bien au-delà de ce que la décence autorisait, mais il était tellement captivé par le regard de la jeune-femme qu'il ne s'en soucia pas.

"Vous êtes là ?" dit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les sanglots que contenaient sa gorge.

"Oui. Je suis là."

Ils se turent. Severus, fasciné par l'absence de vie dans les yeux noisettes, fut transporté, pendant un millième de seconde, dans un océan de douleur, de cris et de souffrance incommensurable. Et Hermione restait là, immuable, perdue dans les obsidiennes profondes qu'étaient les yeux de Rogue. Pendant un cours instant, ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres pâles du Maître des Potions. Pendant un cours instant de folie, elle eut envie de les embrasser, de les dévorer, de se jeter au cou de son professeur. Mais l'espoir fou que cela représentait lui faisait plus mal encore que de l'observer et de l'aimer en silence.

"Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?" demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

"Vos yeux," répondit-il dans un murmure.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ?"

"Ils sont...différents. Ils semblent plus..."

"...vides ? acheva-t-elle dans un rire nerveux. Oui. Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, en plus de ma tête à faire peur, je vois mes yeux.

"L'éclat qu'ils avaient avant n'y est plus comme si..."

Severus s'interrompit un instant, cherchant ses mots. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir des conversations avec ses élèves, moins encore de leur parler de leurs yeux.

"Vous êtes brisée, Miss Granger. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme et je sais lire dans les yeux. Les votre ne sont pas seulement vides, ils sont éteints, comme votre âme. Vous avez subit tellement de choses que votre âme en paye les conséquences, mais vous êtes trop généreuse, trop Gryffondor pour la laisser pourrir alors au lieu de la noircir, de l'abîmer plus encore, vous l'avez, comment dire ? Mise en veille. Et vos yeux représentent tout cela."

"C'est pour ça, alors ? Que vos yeux sont si noirs."

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur, il était trop tard. Les mots avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres avant même qu'ils ne soient passés par son cerveau. Ramené à lui, se détachant du regard de son élève, Severus se releva brutalement, faisant sursauter Hermione.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" interrogea-t-il d'une voix puissante.

"Je...je...rien..."

"Osez ! hurla-t-il. Allez jusqu'au bout de votre pensée ! Dites-le ! Dites-moi pourquoi vous pensez que mes yeux sont si noirs. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de moi et de mon âme, ça m'intéresse."

"Non...je..."

"Alors je vais le faire pour vous. Vous pensez que mes yeux sont aussi noirs que mon âme. Vous pensez que j'ai fais des choses tellement abjectes que mon âme en est devenue impure, salie, souillée et que mes yeux reflètent tout ce que je ne peux pas dire. C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me prenez pour un monstre..."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si en colère. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait qu'elle était différente, capable de voir autre chose en lui que le Mangemort et l'assassin. Apparemment, il s'était trompé. Elle était comme les autres.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de vous," assura-t-elle très rapidement, se relevant à son tour.

Mais elle se sentait petite face à lui, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, qu'il était en colère et qu'il usait de sa taille pour l'intimider.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je pense de vous."

Sa voix était convaincue mais pas convaincante pour Severus. Il y avait, dans son timbre, une sorte de tremblement qui décrédibilisait chacun de ses mots.

"Je ne vous crois pas."

Il se dégagea de la main qu'elle avait posé sur son avant bras, tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans un tournoiement de cape, le pas lourd, l'œil brillant de tristesse et de colère. Hermione soupira, se releva et retourna dans sa chambre afin de préparer ses affaires de cours. Le cœur lourd d'avoir fait croire à l'homme qu'elle aimait qu'elle le prenait pour un monstre, elle gravit les marches, donna le mot de passe, entra dans la salle commune, se dirigea vers sa chambre, donna le mot de passe et entra. Son sac était déjà prêt et reposait près du bureau où s'étalaient des parchemins vierges, une plume et un encrier. Elle y jeta un regard furtif, se disant qu'elle avait tout le temps d'écrire une lettre aux jumeaux Weasley avec qui elle avait gardé un contact très étroit depuis la mort de leur frère et de leur sœur, puis s'empara de son sac et fit demi-tour. Elle se dirigea vers la classe d'Arithmancie où le professeur Vector se trouvait déjà. Avec patience, sachant qu'elle avait beaucoup d'avance, Hermione s'assit dans le couloir et attendit que la sonnerie retentisse.

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça vous met en haleine ! La suite demain.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau chapitre, un peu court j'en suis navrée. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Disclamer : Le blabla haituel. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Sentiments et incompréhension**

La matinée se passa sans accro. Hermione suivit ses cours comme elle le faisait d'habitude, avec une parcimonie modérée cependant et une volonté décroissante. Son intelligence était toujours égale, mais l'envie qu'elle y mettait avant n'était plus. Lorsqu'il fut temps de prendre le déjeuner, elle s'assit aux côtés de Neville qui discutait avec Seamus. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il interrompit sa conversation et se tourna vers son amie.

"Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

"Bien."

Elle tenta de paraître convaincante mais sa voix manquait d'assurance.

"Tu devrais manger, conseilla Neville en lui servant du pudding. L'après-midi va être rude."

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui qui était toujours autant effrayé par Rogue, devait subir quatre heures d'affilées avec le Monstre des Cachots. En effet, Minerva, n'ayant trouvé aucun Maître des Potions digne de ce nom – Horace Slughorn ayant été tué par Voldemort – et personne ne voulant prendre le risque de mourir à la fin d'une année pour avoir enseigné la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la Directrice s'était vu obligée de demander à Severus Rogue d'enseigner ces deux matières à titre provisoire, le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour enseigner l'une des deux matières.

"Il n'est pas si mauvais, tu sais, affirma Hermione en lançant un regard à la table des professeurs. Il est juste..."

"...l'homme le plus sarcastique qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer," acheva Neville avec un frisson.

"Ne me dis pas que, après tout ce que nous avons vécu, ton épouventard serait toujours Rogue ?"

La grimace que fit Neville fit exploser Hermione de rire. Un rire contagieux car, peu de temps après, Neville riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Il sembla qu'Hermione revivait. Son rire résonna dans toute la Grande Salle, frais et pur pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis le rire s'évanouit, le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de la jeune-femme. Neville s'arrêta à son tour, constatant le changement de comportement de son amie, sachant à quoi il était dû.

"Tu as le doit de rire, Hemrione, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu as le droit de vivre."

"Je sais, Neville, mais c'est difficile. Je te rejoins en cours, je n'ai plus très faim."

Elle se leva de table mais Neville la retint.

"J'ai oublié de te donner ça, dit-il en sortant une enveloppe de sa robe. S'est arrivé ce matin et comme tu n'étais pas là..."

"Merci."

Elle s'empara de l'enveloppe, sortit et se dirigea vers la volière. Le temps au dehors était humide, mais la vue était imprenable. Hermione se mis dans un coin et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle reconnue immédiatement l'écriture maladroite de Molly Weasley. Son cœur battant plus vite, elle commença sa lecture.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Je te remercie de ta lettre. Ici, tout le monde va bien. Ou presque. Fred et Georges sont retournés travailler au magasin. Ça leur fait du bien. Arhur a eu une promotion. Moi, je gamberge. Je n'ai plus personne à la maison et je me sens bien seule. Mes enfants me manque et tu me manques également. J'espère que tu viendra pour les vacances. Cela ne pourra que nous faire du bien, à tous et le château doit être bien calme sans les perturbateurs en chefs..._

 _N'en veux pas trop à Severus. Il a vécu des moments difficiles et les risques qu'il a pris changeraient n'importe quel homme. Mais au fond, sous sa carapace, je sais qu'il se cache quelqu'un de bon et de généreux. Un homme capable d'avoir autant aimé ne peu pas être aussi mauvais. Il a toujours été très seul et personne ne lui a jamais fait confiance, pourtant il a passé la moitié de sa vie à essayé de se racheter et à vous protéger Harry, Toi et...Ron. J'imagine qu'il n'aurait jamais mis sa vie en danger si cela n'avait pas compter pour lui, mais tu sais comment il est ? Il a besoin de faire croire qu'il est intouchable, impénétrable. C'est Severus Rogue._

 _J'espère que tu tiens le coup. J'imagine combien cela doit-être difficile, toi qui a vécu dans ce château avec eux et qui a tant de souvenirs là-bas. Mange quand même, tu es déjà bien assez maigre comme cela. Pense à ce que dirait Ron si tu gaspillais les mets délicieux préparés avec tant de soin par les elfes de maison._

 _Ma lettre est bien courte, je l'admets, mais écrire a jamais été mon fort. Tu sais que je préfère envoyez des Beuglantes._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Molly._

La goutte d'eau qui tombasur le parchemin et qui vint entacher l'encre qui y été apposée fit prendre conscience à Hermione qu'elle pleurait tout son soûl. Elle savait que Molly avait essayé de lui remonter le moral en la faisant rire, mais la matrone Weasley avait échoué. Le souvenir d'un Ron terrifié à l'idée de recevoir une Beuglante de sa mère lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Mais elle n'avait plus le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. La sonnerie venait de retentir et elle allait être en retard à son cours de...Potions ! Avec Rogue ! Elle se releva prestement, fourra la lettre de Molly dans sa poche, attrapa son sac et courut à perdre haleine jusqu'aux cachots. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la porte lui fut fermer au nez sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. « En retard ou en retard, autant reprendre son souffle » se dit-elle en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Après quelques minutes de respiration haletante, elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ordonne d'entrée d'une voix froide et impersonnelle.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, dit Rogue en se levant de son bureau. Miss Granger nous fait l'honneur de sa présence en cours. Allez vous asseoir et j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre retard. Les instructions sont au tableau."

Hermione obéit sans rechigner, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son professeur et alla s'installer au fond de la classe. Elle sortit ses affaires ainsi que son devoir de Potion qu'elle avait fait en avance, le posa dans un coin de la table et se mit au travail.

Lorsque Rogue se releva pour faire le tour de la classe et qu'il arriva au chaudron d'Hermione, il prit le parchemin, y jeta un œil et dit dans un murmure menaçant : « La prochaine fois que vous ne respectez pas la longueur donnée, je vous met un T ». Bouillonnant de colère, Hermione leva ses yeux et croisa le regard de Rogue. Il la considérait d'un air dur, l'œil pétillant de méchanceté gratuite. Elle lui lança un regard noir, ses noisettes fixé sur l'onyx, serrant les poings et les dents. Il avait réussi à la mettre hors d'elle, à tel point qu'elle culpabilisa d'avoir cru qu'elle pourrait lui venir en aide. Elle était dans une telle rage que sans s'en rendre compte, elle entra dans l'esprit de Severus, incapable de contrôler la haine et l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait. Il la rejeta au bout de quelques secondes, les traits déformés par la fureur.

"50 points en moins pour Gryffondor, annonça t-il d'une voix vibrante. Et une retenue, Miss Granger. Ce soir, 20 heures dans mon bureau."

Il lui lança un regard emplit de haine et retourna à son bureau. Hermione, qui se sentait plus triste que jamais et consciente qu'elle avait commis une énorme erreur en ne retenant pas ses émotions, baissa les yeux vers sa potion qui bouillonnait lentement et lança un regard à Neville qui l'observait avec étonnement de la place qu'il occupait, deux tables plus loin. Le reste de l'après-midi fut un véritable calvaire pour Hermione. À chacune des petites erreurs qu'elle commettaient, que ce soit en Potions ou en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tant ses mains tremblaient, il lui lançait, avec un mépris évident, une méchanceté dont il avait le secret. La haine et le dégoût qu'Hermione lisait sur son visage à chaque regard qu'il lui lançait lui donnaient envie de se faire aspirer sous terre et d'y rester éternellement. Mais elle voyait autre chose dans le regard si dur de son professeur. Quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais voir dans _ces_ yeux : de la déception. Cette émotion, ce sentiment, elle ne le comprenait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu déçu. Il se fichait royalement de la réussite de ses élèves et, lorsqu'ils échouaient lamentablement, il n'avait jamais été déçu puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu l'espoir qu'ils réussissent. Là, ses yeux exprimaient un tel désappointement qu'elle en était bouleversée. Cependant, elle ne se doutait pas que c'était parce que Severus Rogue avait nourri l'espoir d'être vu et compris autrement par elle, Hermione Granger. Non, cela, elle ne s'en doutait vraiment pas. Toute la journée, il avait ressassé la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Hermione et, malgré tout ce qu'il en pensait, il n'arrivait pas à être vraiment en colère contre elle. Il était tellement obnubilé par ce qu'il avait vu – ou pas vu – dans les yeux de son élève qu'il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre. Évidemment, il se sentait déçu et triste de se rendre compte que même la jeune-femme la plus intelligente du collège ne puisse le comprendre et le voir autrement que comme un monstre, ce qu'il était en grande partie, il le savait. Il avait fait des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs, il avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal, mais il avait passé la major partie de sa vie à tenter de se racheter et il avait pensé que cela comptait, un peu. Ça n'avait pas compté pour Lily, ça n'avait pas compté pour Potter junior, ça avait pas compté pour Dumbledore – le vieil homme n'avait fait que profiter de sa douleur et s'en était servi à des fins personnelles – et maintenant, ça ne comptait pas pour Hermione...Mais il lui était impossible de savoir pourquoi ça le touchait tant. Ça avait compté pour Minerva, il le savait, il le voyait. Elle se sentait même constamment coupable de n'avoir pas cru en lui plus tôt. Mais alors pourquoi accordait-il autant d'importance à l'avis d'Hermione Granger, cette insupportable Je-Sait-Tout qui l'agaçait depuis sa première année ? Et pourquoi avait-il été aussi ébranlé par le vide de ses yeux noisettes ? Il ne comprenait pas. Et ce qui lui échappait le rendait furieux. Voilà pourquoi il était aussi mauvais avec la jeune-femme. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait mis une retenue. Simplement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il y avait autre chose qui lui échappait complètement : le regard d'Hermione alors qu'il s'était agenouillé près d'elle. Pendant un instant infime, il avait cru voir ses yeux se poser sur ses lèvres et une sorte d'espoir fou mais furtif illuminer ses prunelles. Au début, il avait pensé l'avoir imaginé, mais ses yeux étaient redevenus vides et il avait alors été persuadé d'avoir vu cet éclat bref. Dans ce cas, pourquoi était-il apparu alors qu'elle regardait ses lèvres à lui ? Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Ou bien avait-elle simplement regardé un point dont il n'avait pas conscience ? Toutes ces questions lui mettait mal à la tête et il avait bien l'intention d'avoir des réponses pendant la retenue du soir. Évidemment, le fait qu'elle ai tenté de pénétrer son esprit l'avait mis en colère, mais il l'avait cherché. Il savait bien qu'en temps normal, il aurait courut chez la Directrice et aurait essayé, par tous les moyens possibles, de la faire virer du collège. Mais ce n'était pas un temps normal. Severus n'était pas dans son état normal et il se sentait désemparé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette fille pût avoir autant d'emprise sur lui. Était-ce vraiment de l'emprise ? Ou seulement de la pitié ? Cela, il était incapable de le dire. Il ne savait même pas s'il éprouvait de la pitié pour elle. Elle avait, certes, perdu tout ce qu'elle avait, mais en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Une fois de plus, il savait qu'en temps normal, il n'aurait pas agit de cette façon envers la Gryffondor. Il se serait contenté de quelques insultes, deux ou trois sarcasmes et l'aurait laissé dans sa misère sans même un geste de compassion. Et là, il l'avait soigné, s'était presque confié à elle, l'avait regardé dormir, lui avait donné une potion de sommeil – une potion de sommeil, par Merlin – et lui avait parlé de ses yeux. Par toutes les licornes de la Forêt Interdite, que lui arrivait-il ? Il fut brusquement ramené à lui lorsque la sonnerie qui fit écho à ses oreilles. Les élèves se levèrent dans un mouvement unanime, apportèrent leur contrôle sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et sortirent sans plus attendre. Rogue n'avait pas réagit. Dès qu' _elle_ s'était levée, ses yeux sombres s'étaient posés sur elle sans plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Les siens étaient toujours aussi vides, toujours aussi dénués d'expression. Son visage, cependant, exprimait une immense affliction. Il se demanda, un court instant, s'il en était la cause, puis secoua la tête, sans la perdre de vue. Elle s'approcha à son tour, le pas chancelant et déposa son parchemin sur le bureau de Severus. Ce dernier remarqua que sa main tremblait et, dans un geste totalement inconscient, il eut envie de la lui prendre, comme il l'avait fait à l'infirmerie, et d'y tracer de petits cercles, comme pour la réconforter, la rassurer. Elle dû remarquer le mouvement de sa main à lui, car elle leva les yeux et les posa sur son visage. Sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois. Il en était maintenant persuadé, il n'avait pas rêvé, le matin même. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Était-ce totalement inconscient de sa part ou... ? Ou quoi, Severus ? pensa-t-il en se fustigeant mentalement. Qu'es-tu en train d'imaginer, sérieusement ? Qu'elle regarde tes lèvres parce qu'elle a envie de t'embrasser ? Tu perds la boule. Et le pire, c'est qu'il trouvait l'idée de se faire embrasser par Hermione Granger tout à fait séduisante. Plaisante même. Il tenta de chasser cette idée absurde de son esprit et détourna le regard. Après quelques instants, Hermione tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Ne soyez pas en retard," dit Severus d'un ton très bas.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? La suite demain.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V ! Plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il vous satisfera.**

 **Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la Reine Rowling.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Une retenue pas comme les autres**

La fin d'après-midi passa à une vitesse affolante. Il était maintenant 18 heures et la retenue d'Hermione avançait à grand pas. Dire qu'elle appréhendait était un doux euphémisme. En vérité, elle était totalement paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec son professeur de Potions. Car en plus d'avoir été insolente, elle avait envahit sa vie privée en pénétrant son esprit. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu, soit, mais qu'en savait-il, lui ? Et s'il la faisait renvoyer ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ? Sans diplôme, sans famille autre que les Weasley, comment survivrait-elle dans ce monde sorcier où elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir sa place ? Sa place...Elle l'avait trouvé en fin de première année, lorsque Harry et Ron l'avait sauvée du Troll dans les toilettes des filles. Avant, elle avait été totalement seule, essayant de prouver sa valeur en tant que Sorcière et non pas en tant que Née-Moldue. Sa place, elle l'avait trouvé en deuxième année, lorsque Harry l'avait serré dans ses. Sa place, elle avait trouvé en troisième année, en découvrant le secret de Remus et en sauvant Buck et Sirius. Elle l'avait trouvé en quatrième année, lorsqu'elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'il devait affronter un Dragon. Mais elle l'avait aussi trouvé en cinquième année, lorsqu'ils avaient fait face à Ombrage, qu'ils étaient allés au Ministère, tous ensemble, pour sauver un Sirius qui ne s'y trouvait pas, en sixième année lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimait Ron et qu'il l'aimait également. Elle avait trouvé sa place l'année dernière, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes, qu'ils avaient traversés tant d'épreuves, ensemble. Et maintenant que ses amis étaient morts, qu'elle avait perdu un frère et un amour, où était sa place ? Cette place qu'elle avait trouvée auprès des deux garçons, grâce à eux...Où était donc sa place à présent ? Elle avait beau y songer, de plus en plus, elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait plus sa place ici, au milieu de temps de souffrance et de douleur. Bien qu'elle se soit rendu compte très vite qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron d'un amour aussi sincère et profond qu'elle aurait dû, il ressemblait autant à un frère pour elle que Harry. Et elle était complètement et définitivement seule. Ses pensées furent coupées quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de son fin visage triste et fatigué. Elle se leva de table, dit à Neville qu'elle allait dans sa chambre en attendant la retenue et disparut. Le couloir était vide de toutes personnes humaines. Seuls les tableaux montraient signe de vie. Un en particulier qui l'interpella. Elle n'y fit tout d'abord pas attention, puis reconnu la voix douce d'un homme qu'elle avait connu sans vraiment le connaître et se tourna vers la tableau en question.

"Miss Granger ! s'exclama l'homme. Comme je suis content de vous voir !"

Ce fut un choc pour Hermione de revoir Albus Dumbledore devant elle comme s'il était toujours là et ses larmes redoublèrent. Le vieil homme sembla pris au dépourvu.

"Professeur...balbutia Hermione en reniflant. Je...je pensais que votre tableau était accroché dans le bureau directorial."

"C'est le cas, en effet, répondit malicieusement Dumbledore. Mais celui qui réside dans celui-ci me l'a gentiment prêté pour que je puisse vous parler un petit instant. Comment allez-vous, mon enfant ?"

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle contempla le visage de Dumbledore, qui paraissait aussi jovial qu'avant, avec un petit changement, néanmoins, dans ses yeux dont elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'origine.

"Eh bien, répondit-elle enfin. La guerre est finie, je suppose que je devrais aller bien. Mais..."

Albus hocha la tête avec dépit. Il avait comprit. Elle aussi. Elle avait comprit ce qui clochait avec l'ancien Directeur. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme autrefois. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il n'était qu'une simple peinture à présent ou au fait qu'il était profondément triste.

"Harry, murmura-t-il avec tristesse. Pauvre garçon..."

Et il semblait véritablement affligé. Hermione n'y avait jamais pensé, mais même s'il était mort, Dumbledore avait sans doute était très affecté par la mort de son protégé auquel il tenait, sans doute aucun, énormément.

"Je n'avais pas imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que son destin prendrait fin aussi rapidement, continua-t-il en essuyant une larme. J'imagine combien cela a dû être dur pour vous. Mais Minerva m'a dit que vous n'aviez perdu ni votre générosité ni votre intelligence. Il semblerait que vous ayez contribué à libérer Severus."

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, mais c'était sans compter sur le vieil homme à la barbe blanche.

"Je vous en remercie, dit-il simplement. Severus mérite le meilleur et je sais que si vous n'aviez pas été là, il ne se serait pas défendu. C'était très noble de votre part, après tout ce que vous avez vécu, de l'avoir aidé."

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pleurant toujours silencieusement. Elle tenta de partir, mais le portrait la rappela aussitôt.

"Il faut que vous soyez forte, dit-il. Des gens ont besoin vous."

"Des gens avaient aussi besoin de Harry, Monsieur, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton dur, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se mettait en colère. Et cela, vous ne l'avez jamais compris. Vous l'avez envoyé à Voldemort chaque fois que vous en avez eu l'occasion, sans vous rendre compte combien cela était dangereux. Harry avait le droit à une vie normale. Vous auriez pu éviter tout cela en le protégeant davantage, en le préservant de tout cela. Vous n'avez fait que vous servir de lui. Et du Professeur Rogue également. En fait, vous vous êtes servi de chacune des personnes qui pouvaient vous aider à parvenir à vos fins. "

Le vieil homme ne souriait plus. Hermione ne pleurait plus. Il lui fallait un bouc émissaire, un coupbale. Eh bien ce soir, se serait Dumbledore.

"J'ai vu, moi aussi, les souvenirs que le Professeur Rogue avait confiés à Harry. Et j'ai vu à quel point vous aviez besoin de lui et combien vous vous serviez de son amour pour la mère d'Harry pour qu'il vous obéisse. Il est inutile de vous dire combien je trouve ce comportement indigne d'un grand Sorcier tel que vous. Severus Rogue est un homme qui mérite tout le respect possible et imaginable. Il a prit des risques pour protéger Harry en souvenir de la femme qu'il aimait. Et vous, vous vous êtes servit de cet amour, sans vous rendre compte qu'il était profond, sincère et éternel, pour qu'il vous reste fidèle et loyal. Mais Severus Rogue est l'homme le plus loyal et le plus courageux qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. N'avez-vous pas vu qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance ? De quelqu'un qui le comprendrait ? J'ai vu combien vous avez eu l'air surpris de voir que son Patronus était une biche."

Elle lui lança un regard douloureux puis repris : « Harry m'a dit que vous lui aviez dit, un jour, que la plus grande faiblesse de Voldemort était de ne pas comprendre l'amour. Vous ne le compreniez pas plus que lui. Vous vous cachiez derrière l'amour que vous prétendiez si bien connaître, mais en vérité, vous y étiez totalement insensible. Vous avez accueilli le Professeur Rogue avec tout le mépris possible, en lui disant qu'il vous dégoûtait par son manque d'humanité parce qu'il voulait sauver la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il se fichait bien de la vie de James et de Harry, mais n'avez-vous pas fait des erreurs bien pires que celle-là ? Le mépris et la rancœur que vous avez éprouvés face à lui n'est rien face au mépris et à la rancœur que j'ai éprouvé lorsque j'ai appris ce que vous vouliez faire « pour le plus grand bien ». Dominer les Moldus, n'était-ce pas votre ambition ? Je vais vous dire, _Monsieur_ , Severus Rogue est un homme meilleur, bien meilleur que vous à tout point de vue. »

Hermione s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, les traits déformés par la rage et le dégoût que lui inspiraient Albus Dumbledore qui paraissait incapable de dire un seul mot, tant les paroles de la jeune-femme l'avaient touché et blessé. Mais sans rien ajouter, sans même le regarder, Hermione tourna les talons et continua son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements, sans remarquer l'ombre tapis derrière un mur. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Hermione laissa retomber toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules comme un poids mort. Revoir Albus Dumbledore l'avait tout d'abord ravie, mais l'image des souvenirs de Rogue, de certaines paroles de Dumbledore rapportées par Harry lui était revenue en mémoire et, avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de la refouler, la colère s'était pernicieusement insinuée en elle, telle une excroissance parasitaire. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais revoir le vieil homme. Maintenant, la culpabilité d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles l'envahissait. Non pas qu'elle ne les pensât pas sur le moment, mais il restait le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps. Pouvait-elle se permettre, même s'il était mort, de le mépriser à ce point ? Dépitée, Hermione se pris la tête dans les mains. Avait-elle vraiment besoin de cela en ce moment ? Cette rencontre lui avait au moins permis une chose : dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de Severus Rogue, même si ce n'était pas à lui directement. Hermione se redressa lentement et pris la direction de sa salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure et tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage blafard, ses yeux croisèrent le reflet du miroir. Elle ne se reconnût pas. Était-ce vraiment Hermione Granger qui se tenait devant elle avec ce visage si maigre et ces yeux cernés ? Elle faisait peine à voir et, à cet instant, elle compris ce que Rogue avait voulu dire lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé que ses yeux étaient vides. Ils n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la tristesse et le désespoir. Ces émotions étaient tellement destructrices que ses deux ambres semblaient noires, sans fond. Elle se demanda, pendant un moment, si elles ne pourraient jamais retrouver l'éclat qui les habitait alors. Ce pétillement qui les rendaient si spéciales. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi elle se sentait si petite face à Severus Rogue, qui pourtant était maigre, lorsqu'il jouait de sa taille. Elle était insignifiante. Un grain de sable dans un désert. Une feuille tourbillonnant dans le vent, un vent qui souffle faiblement, pour faire bonne mesure, pour montrer qu'il est toujours là malgré sa petitesse. Et Hermione, depuis la mort de ses amis, de ses parents, n'était qu'un vent insignifiant qui n'avait pas même assez de souffle pour faire bonne mesure. Et face à Severus Rogue, elle était petite. Un bruit dans la Salle Commune la ramena à elle. Drago devait revenir du dîner. Il devait donc être un peu plus de 19 heures. Elle se repassa de l'eau sur le visage, s'essuya et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle redoutait plus que tout sa retenue avec Rogue. Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour l'humilier ? Elle savait qu'elle avait dépassée la limite en pénétrant son esprit, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait consciemment. Une limite qui pouvait lui coûter très chère. Mais elle devait se ressaisir. Elle devait cesser d'avoir peur, d'être effrayée à chacune de leur rencontre. Malheureusement pour elle et en dépit de tout ce que Rogue pouvait bien lui dire, elle restait étonnement, follement et éperdument amoureuse de cet homme. Comment lui était-il possible de lui faire face sans perdre pieds ? Comment pouvait-elle être plus qu'un vent à bout de souffle face à lui ? Plus qu'un simple grain de sable ? Sans doute ne représenterait-elle jamais rien pour lui. Comment pourrait-elle être quoi que ce soit pour cet homme froid et sombre ? Seule Lily avait compté et, éternellement, elle resterait la seule. Elle poussa un soupir douloureux et se demanda un instant si elle ne pouvait pas faire un petit somme d'une minute ou deux. Mais la pensée d'arriver en retard lui effleura l'esprit avec tant de brutalité qu'elle renonça à son repos, pris ses affaire et sortit de sa chambre. Elle traversa la Salle Commune qui semblait vide et se retrouva dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle croisa quelques élèves qui rejoignaient leur Salle Commune respective, mais à part ça, tout était vide. Elle eut peur, pendant un bref instant, de voir Dumbledore la poursuivre à travers divers tableaux, mais il n'en n'était rien. Elle arriva donc aux cachots en ne croisant personne d'autre, le souffle court et les jambes flageolantes. Elle resta stoïque devant la porte de la salle de classe de Severus, mais n'osa frapper.

« Vous êtes déjà là ? » dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione fit volte-face et se retrouva face à un Severus Rogue plus imposant que jamais.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je suis en avance. »

Il fit signe que ce n'était rien et la précéda dans sa salle de classe. Après une légère hésation, Hermione entra à son tour et referma la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Severus Rogue se tenait adossé à son bureau, les bras croisés sur le torse, la fixant d'un regard sombre et étrange. Ils se regardèrent, longuement. Aucun bruit que celui de leur respiration, lente et régulière, ne venait troubler le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux. Le souffle d'Hermione, cependant, se faisait plus cours. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux semblaient noyé dans l'abîme profond des onyx de Severus. Puis soudain, ce dernier se détacha de son bureau et, sans lâcher la jeune-femme du regard, il s'approcha, cherchant une quelconque réaction sur son visage. Et il en trouva une. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son teint se fit plus rosé. Mais il ne comprit pas cette réaction. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de la pensée qui s'était emparée de lui. Une idée si absurde qu'il la chassa rapidement, continuant toujours d'avancer. Hermione semblait ne plus pouvoir briser le lien. L'abysse dans lequel elle s'était plongée paraissait tellement profond, tellement insondable qu'elle eut l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir s'en défaire.

« J'attends des excuses, Miss, » déclara Rogue en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de la Gryffondor.

Il était près, mais la distance qui les séparait était suffisante pour la qualifier de décente.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle avait parlé sans même s'en rendre compte, trop hypnotisée qu'elle était par ce regard si intense qu'il lui brûlait la peau. Il la regardait. Il la regardait vraiment. Parce qu'elle existait, pas parce qu'il l'ennuyait. Il la regardait et il la voyait.

« Vous vous rendez compte, bien sûr, que je pourrai vous faire renvoyer ? » interrogea-t-il.

Cette phrase eu le don de ramener Hermione sur terre. Dit par lui, cela semblait beaucoup plus grave, mais elle pris conscience que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour elle. Elle pouvait bien retourner dans le monde Moldu sans qu'elle ne manquât à personne. Apparemment, Rogue l'avait comprit aussi.

« Ne pensez plus jamais une telle chose, dit-il d'un ton brusque. Le monde Sorcier perdrai son plus grand talent si vous le quittiez. »

Hermione le soupçonna de ne pas en penser un mot, mais elle resta silencieuse. Severus, de son côté, se demandait s'il devait lui parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il décida, au bout de trois minutes, qu'il lui devait bien cela et que ce serait sa façon de s'excuser. De la remercier.

« Ce que vous avez dit à Dumbledore tout à l'heure... »

« Comment savez-vous ? »

« J'étais là, » répondit-il simplement.

Hermione, qui avait subitement relevé la tête face aux paroles de son professeurs, sentait lentement la panique monter en elle. Qu'allait-il penser, après cela ?

« Je ne pensais pas que... » commença Rogue sans réussir à trouver ses mots.

Hermione le considéra intensément, attendant qu'il continue.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit tout cela ce matin ? »

« Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps, Monsieur. J'ai voulu m'expliquer, mais vous semblez tellement convaincu que tout le monde vous déteste que vous refuser de croire quiconque affirme le contraire. »

« Vous ne me détestez pas ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

« Non, Monsieur, je ne vous déteste pas. Pourquoi, sinon, vous aurais-je aidé lors de votre procès ? »

« J'ai tué Dumbledore, dit Rogue comme s'il se confessait. J'ai détesté Potter et Weasley pendant sept ans. Je _vous_ ai détesté. Comment... »

« Le fait que vous détestiez certains de vos élèves ne signifie pas que vous êtes foncièrement mauvais. Cela ne signifie pas non plus qu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance. J'avais confiance en vous. C'est toujours le cas. Que vous ayez tué Dumbledore, détesté mes amis ou même moi ne change rien. Ça ne changera jamais rien. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. »

Elle était folle. Complètement folle de lui avouer tout cela. Elle se sentait si nue à présent, tellement vulnérable de lui en avoir tant dit. Et maintenant, il la regardait avec une telle incrédulité qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas aggravé son cas. Mais la question de Rogue la surpris tellement qu'elle en resta bouche-bée.

"Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?"

Et sa voix était tellement suppliante que cette folle envie de l'embrasser s'empara d'elle une fois de plus. Et elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas eu peur de se faire rejeter. Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu retenir ses mots, Hermione lui déclara, en le regardant droit dans les yeux : "Je le pense. Et tellement plus encore, Monsieur. Tellement plus."

Ce fut à lui de rester bouche-bée. Il cligna des yeux de nombreuses fois, comme pour vérifer s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, puis finit par la considérer avec une telle force, une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit transpercer par ces yeux d'onyx. Elle aurai tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Mais réitérer l'expérience du matin ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Je vous remercie, Miss," finit-il par dire.

"Pour ?"

"Pour votre franchise et votre honnêteté."

"J'aurais aimé que vous ne pensiez jamais que je vous prenais pour un monstre. Que j'étais comme les autres..."

"J'ai eu tort de douter de vous. A l'évidence, vous vallez bien mieux que n'importe qui dans ce monde."

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Monsieur."

Severus continuait de la fixer, avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme si un combat faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait ni pourquoi il agissait ainsi envers sa jeune élève. Il s'était toujours moqué éperduemment de ce que les autres pensaient de lui alors pourquoi y accordait-il autant d'importance maintenant ? Maintenant et face à _elle_. Elle qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort presque prémiditée. Elle qui l'agaçait tant...Mais l'agaçait-elle toujours autant ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ce début d'année était un véritable chambardement. Et il finissait par se demander s'il n'allait pas en ressortir complètement changé. Un changement qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans une sorte de dilemme, un choix hallucinant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire : tenir sa promesse et mettre sa fierté et son orgueil de côté pour aider Hermione ou trahir encore une fois, rester seul sans jamais avoir la possibilité de se racheter pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises ? Et si Hermione était sa rédemption ? L'absolution qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps ? Comme si Hermione lisait dans ses pensées, elle tenta de le rassurer.

"Mais vous ne me devez rien, dit-elle d'une voix pénible. Rien du tout. Alors laissez-moi vous libérer de la promesse que vous m'avez faite. Vous n'avez pas envie de la tenir, je le vois sur votre visage. Je vous l'ai dit, Professeur, tout ce que vous direz, tout ce que vous ferez ne changera en rien l'opinion que j'ai de vous. Alors ne vous enfermez pas dans des responsabilités dont vous n'avez pas envie."

Et sans plus de cérémonie, oubliant même qu'elle était censée être en retenue, elle tourna les talons, prête à partir. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, une main se posa sur sienne, douce et chaude. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ce contact au plus profond de son être.

"Restez."

Rogue se tenait derrière elle avec une proximité que n'autorisaient pas les simples relations élève/professeur. Son torse touchait presque le dos d'Hermione et son souffle caressait sa nuque. Elle pouvait même sentir son parfum aux épices et aux herbes. Un parfum si entêtant qu'elle crut défaillir une fois de plus.

"S'il vous plaît."

Elle rouvrit des yeux écarquillés. Severus Rogue venait-il de lui _demander_ de rester ? Avait-il dit "s'il vous plaît" ? Elle devait rêver. Elle rêvait, c'était sûr et elle allait se réveiller dans son lit, en retard pour la retenue. Elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, se ferai sans doute renvoyer et retournerai dans le monde Moldu où elle n'avait plus personne.

"Regardez-moi, demanda Rogue en retirant sa main. Regardez-moi."

Hermione obéit, se retournant doucement, par peur d'entrer en contact avec ce corps qu'elle désirait tant.

"Monsieur ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Je veux que vous restiez, répondit-il simplement, sans reculer, ignorant le combat intérieur que menait Hermione face à cette proximité. Je veux que vous deveniez mon assistante."

"Qu...quoi ? interrogea Hermione, éberluée.

"J'ai l'intention de tenir la promesse que je vous ai faites parce que je refuse qu'une personne aussi intelligeante que vous se détruise d'une façon aussi minable. Mais je ne peux pas être sur votre dos 24h/24...Sauf si vous devenez mon assistante."

"Je..."

Hermione était prise de court. En avait-elle envie ? Bien sûr, avant la perte de ses amis, elle souhaitait faire des études dans les Potions, mais maintenant, que voulait-elle ? De plus, elle verrait Rogue beaucoup plus souvent. Tous les jours pour ainsi dire. Serait-elle capable de le supporter ? L'aimer aussi follement sans jamais pouvoir en parler à qui que se soit était déjà bien assez difficile, mais l'aimer follement en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer tout en continuant de nourrir l'espoir que c'était possible en restant constamment avec lui serait plus dévastateur encore. Mais elle devait prendre une décision. La bonne. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Son avenir ou sa santé mentale ? Elle pourrai toujours faire d'autres études. En Métamorphose par exemple, ou même en Sortilèges. Elle était suffisamment douée dans ces deux matières pour pouvoir en faire son métier. Sa santé mentale, en revanche, était déjà bien assez ébranlée pour qu'elle ne prenne le risque. Alors ? Devait-elle choisir son avenir en dépit de son amour pour Rogue et prendre le risque de rester avec lui trop souvent et en souffrir ? Ou devait-elle refuser son offre mais être sûr qu'elle ne souffrirai pas plus que de raison dans cette situation au risque de se faire détester plus encore par Severus ? Un amour impossible n'est-il pas moins difficile si l'espoir est perdu ?

"Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais je me vois obligée de refuser votre offre."

Elle vit, sur le visage de Rogue, qu'il était déçu et en colère. Déçu parce qu'il savait ses compétences, en colère parce qu'il était prêt à faire d'énorme sacrifice pour elle et qu'il se faisait rejeter, une fois de plus.

"Je vois, dit-il d'un ton sec. Vous refusez donc mon aide ?"

"Non ! s'empressa de répondre la Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas votre aide que je refuse, mais votre proposition."

"L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, Miss."

"Je ne peux pas devenir votre assistante, Monsieur."

"Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre refus ?"

"Je...Je ne peux pas. C'est...C'est personnel."

Au moment où les mots franchirent ses lèvres, elle sut que ce n'était pas une chose à dire à Severus Rogue.

"Personnel ? répéta-t-il d'une voix forte. Personnel ! Je vous propose de vous aider, je vous demande de devenir mon assistante et vous refusez parce que c'est...personnel ?"

"Je...Je ne pense pas que je pourrai réussir à travailler avec vous."

"Pour quelles raisons ?"

Plus elle parlait, plus elle sentait la colère monter en Rogue. Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette bouse de Dragon ? Alors elle resta muette, pensant que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais ça ne fit qu'aggraver les choses.

"Répondez !"

Hermione sursauta violemment lorsque Severus l'attrapa aux épaules et la plaqua contre la porte. La colère qui émanait de lui était si violente qu'elle crut, pendant un infime instant, qu'il allait la frapper. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

"Je ne peux pas."

Et elle le répéta, inlassablement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, ne sachant pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter son offre sans l'offenser, sans qu'il pense que, une fois de plus, elle était comme les autres, qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais comment faire sans lui avouer la terrible verité ? C'était impossible. Impossible. Jamais il ne devait savoir qu'elle, la misérable Je-Sais-Tout, était amoureuse de lui.

"Taisez-vous ! hurla Severus, incapable d'en entendre davantage. Taisez-vous. Je ne veux plus rien entendre qui sorte de votre bouche. J'ai été assez crédule pour penser que je pourrai faire quelque chose pour vous et que vous accepteriez l'aide que je vous offrait. Vous avez décidé de la refuser pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde mais votre terrifiante et votre insondable stupidité me sidère. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue. Sortez d'ici !"

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Une fois que Rogue l'eut relâché, elle récupéra son sac et s'enfuit de la salle de classe sans demander son reste. Et Rogue resta là, debout, stoïque, le regard lointain, une seule et unique larme roulant sur sa joue gauche. Puis lentement, il sortit à son tour, rejoignant ses appartements, s'enferma dedans et s'installa sur son canapé, face à la cheminée qui crépitait tranquillement. Il y plongea ses iris et se perdit dans ses pensées. Des pensées troubles. Il avait besoin d'un verre. D'un bon verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Il se leva, se dirigea vers le placard qui contenait sa bouteille personnelle, se servit une dose généreuse du liquide ambré et retourna s'asseoir. Il dégusta son breuvage, à petite dose, le laissant brûler sa gorge avec délice. Son seul plaisir en ce début de soirée. Il se sentait tellement en colère qu'il avait la sensation douloureuse de ne plus pouvoir ressentir aucune autre émotion. Mais il n'était pas en colère contre Granger, non, il était en colère contre lui-même. Comment, lui qui était d'ordinait si lucide, avait-il put être assez naïf pour croire qu'il pourrait obtenir autre chose qu'un refus ? Et par les caleçons de Merlin, quelle idée avait-il eu en lui proposant de devenir son assisstante ? Lui, qui ne supportait la présence de personne, avait risqué de passer le plus clair de son temps avec l'élève la plus agaçante du collège. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était plus lui-même depuis qu'il avait découvert les blessures auto-infligées par sa jeune élève. Il devait se ressaisir et pour se faire, rendosser le masque du terrifiant Maître des cachots. Il devait redevenir l'horrible et l'inssaisisable professeur qu'il était avant la guerre. Après tout, pourquoi les choses devraient-elles changer ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Et s'il devait changer un jour, Hermione Granger ne serai certainement pas la première en profiter. Elle avait refusé sa proposition, son aide malgré le sacrifice que cela représentait pour lui, elle verrait de quel bois il se chauffait.

 **Voici pour ce chapitre. A suivre, une semaine rude et des prises de conscience. Merci pour votre fidélité.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**

 **Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, lnivers, les personnages, tout vient de la sublime imagination de J.K. L'histoire seule, modeste, provient de ma propre imagination.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Une semaine difficile**

Et la semaine se passa selon la volonté de Severus Rogue. Elle fut l'une des plus pénibles et des plus éprouvantes pour Hermione qui se rendait compte de son erreur à présent. Tout avait commencé le lendemain de sa "retenue". Comme tous les matins, elle s'était rendue dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner et comme tous les matins, elle n'avait rien mangé, mais lorsqu'elle avait risqué un regard en direction du Professeur de Potions, elle avait comprit que la journée serait insupportbable. Mais elle était loin de se douter que se serait la semaine entière qui serait un véritable calvaire. La journée avait commencé par deux heures de Botanique qui s'était relativement bien passées. Seulement, au moment de se rendre aux cachots, Neville, toujours aussi maladroit malgré sa prise de confiance en lui, avait bousculé Hermione qui s'était vu projetée contre un étalage de pot et de terre. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle allait au devant d'une grande catastrophe, un pot lui était tombé sur le pied droit, un sac de terre s'était ouvert sur sa tête, la couvrant de composte. Neville s'était confondu en excuses, avait tenté de lui lançer un _Récurvite_ tellement raté qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Hermione, sur un ton sec, lui avait demandé d'abandonner et s'était rendue dans sa chambre afin de s'arranger. Avec trente minutes de retard, elle s'était présentée au cours de Potions et l'humiliation avait commencé.

"Miss Granger, avait dit Rogue d'une voix traînante. Les Serpentard m'ont fait part du spectaculaire exploit dont vous les avez régalé. Pourquoi ne pas être venue en cours avec votre nouveau costume ? Je suppose que, étant donné que votre visage était caché à notre vue, vous étiez bien plus présentable que maintenant."

Des rires s'élevèrent de la rangée des Serpentard et un rictus méprisant souligna les traits de Rogue. La jubilation qu'il semblait éprouver fut plus avilissante encore que toutes les paroles qu'il auraient pu dire. Son regard était flamboyant de haine, de rancœur et d'autre sentiments sur lesquels Hermione n'osait pas même mettre de mot.

"Vous êtes en retard, continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, par conséquent, je ne vous accepte pas dans mon cours. En revanche, vous viendrez en retenue ce soir pour ratrapper votre retard. 19 heures dans mon bureau et je ne souffrirai aucun retard. J'enlève également 50 points à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez disposer."

Et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bouger un seul orteil, il lui claqua la porte au nez avec une telle violence qu'elle eut peur pour son nez qui s'y trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement. Hermione était restée pantoise devant la porte qui s'était fermée devant elle puis, une fois qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle était virée de cours, elle avait regagné ses appartements, complètement dépitée. Puis l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée, ainsi que l'après-midi. La nouvelle qu'Hermione Granger s'était faite virée de cours par Severus Rogue avait rapidement fait le tour du collège et les rumeurs avaient été bon train. La plus grave, sans doute, était celle où des élèves avaient insinué que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout internationale avait brisé le cœur du ténébreux Maître des Potions à la suite d'une liaison et que c'était pour ça qu'il refusait de lui donner cours. Hermione s'était vue interrogée par de nombreux élèves, toutes Maisons confondues. Minerva McGonagall, qui n'avait bien sûr pas crut à de tels ragots, avait tenté de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Hermione lui avait rapidement expliqué l'incident qui avait eu lieu pendant le cours de Botanique et était repartie avant que le vieille dame ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Et lorsque Hermione s'était rendue à sa retenue, à 19 heure pile, elle avait immédiatement comprit qu'il avait, lui aussi, eu vent des médisances et que cela n'avait fait qu'accroître sa colère. Il lui avait donc fait récurer chacun des chaudrons de chacune des ses classes, sans magie bien évidemment. Il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole plus que nécessaire et l'avait fait recommencer son nettoyage deux fois, prétendant que ce n'était pas "assez propre, Granger, pas assez propre." Puis, aux alentours de 23 heures, il l'avait congédié d'un impersonnel : "De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas capable de faire mieux" et elle s'était retrouvée dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, épuisée, se demandant s'il ne lui serait pas possible de dormir là, sur la pierre froide des cachots, devant la porte de cet abject personnage. Finalement, avec mal, presque sur les genoux, elle avait rejoint ses appartements où, heureusement, la Salle Commune était vide, et c'était couchée sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements. Elle s'était réveillée quatre heures plus tard, courbaturée au possible, les mains abîmées d'avoir trop récuré. Maintenant, c'était Samedi et Rogue était toujours aussi furieux d'avoir essuyé un refus de sa part. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait sa réaction puérile. Depuis quand un homme de son âge et de sa trempe montait-il sur ses grands Hyppogriffes pour une broutille pareille ? Et quel genre d'homme était-il pour aimer faire souffrir les autres avec autant de plaisir ? Le genre qui te plaît, ne cessait de répéter une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione. Et c'était absurdement vrai. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que plus il lui faisait du mal, plus elle aimait passionnément. Une passion dont elle souffrait tant elle était puissante et excessive. Ses yeux n'en devenaient que plus sombres et son âme de plus en plus mutilée. Tout comme ses bras qui ne cessaient de se recouvrir de sang et de cicatrices par la force du temps. Et son image dans le miroir devenait de plus en plus terne...

La journée était ensoleillée malgré un froid sec. Plus tôt dans la matinée, Hermione avait décidé de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, afin d'être seule, tranquille. Les souvenirs, inévitablement, l'avaient assailli, mais elle avait refréner son envie de pleurer et avait ouvert le livre qu'elle avait amenée avec elle. Elle était longuement restée assise dans les gradins, emmitouflée dans sa cape, une écharpe autour du cou, sans rien faire d'autre que lire et, de temps en temps, à lever la tête en direction du stade, s'attendant à tout moment de voir apparaître un Harry s'élançant joyeusement sur son Eclair de Feu à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Le temps passa tellement vite qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait raté le déjeuner et lorsqu'elle se pécipita à l'intérieur, son livre sous le bras, elle heurta de plein fouet une masse compacte et...noire. Pendant un instant, alors qu'elle ramaissait son livre tombé au sol sans regarder la personne contre laquelle elle s'était malencontreusement cognée, elle crut que c'était Rogue et qu'elle allait subir son couroux. Mais la chance lui sourit et il s'avéra qu'elle avait percutée Minerva McGonagall, presque aussi grande et mince que Rogue.

"Professeur ! s'exclama Hermione avec un soupir de soulagement. Pardonnez ma maladresse, je ne vous avais pas vu."

"Cela, je le vois, Miss Granger, répondit la Directrice d'un ton sévère. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas au déjeuner ?"

"J'étais au terrain de Quidditch, je n'ai pas vu passer l'heure."

Minerva la considéra un long moment, le regard inquisiteur puis finit par hocher la tête.

"Demander à un elfe de maison de vous apporter à manger dans vos appartements. Et faites plus attention où vous mettez les pieds, à l'avenir."

"Bien, professeur."

Hermione tenta un sourire, contourna McGonagall et regagna ses appartements en vitesse, ayant peur de tomber sur Rogue. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau, hors d'haleine. Le sentiment de soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé en se rendant compte qu'elle avait percutée Minerva la rendait euphorique. Elle avait tellement craint de se faire remonter les bretelles par un Severus Rogue de mauvaise humeur qu'elle avait envie de pousser des cris histériques tant elle se sentait bien. Elle reprit son souffle, en inspirant de grandes bouffée d'air puis son regard se posa sur le parchemin, toujours vierge, qui reposait sur le chêne de son bureau. Après un moment de réflexion, elle s'empara de la plume, la trempa dans l'encre et commença à écrire.

 _Cher Fred, Cher Georges,_

 _Jespère que vous allez bien. Molly m'a dit que vous aviez reprit le travail : comment marche le magasin pour Sorciers Facétieux ? J'imagine qu'après les moments de troubles que nous avons vécus, les gens ont besoin de rire. Sans doute êtes-vous les plus doués dans ce domaine. J'ai l'espoir de bientôt voir arriver un hiboux m'apportant tous vos nouveaux produits : il faut bien que quelqu'un les valident, non ?_

 _De mon côté, c'est un peu difficile, mais cette semaine a été moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Rogue est infect avec moi, il mériterait des pastilles de gerbe. Comme je l'ai dit à Molly, ma chambre de Préfète est splendide, j'espère pouvoir vous y accueillir bientôt. Avez-vous l'intention de me rendre visite ? Je serai gravement déçue si vous n'en faisiez rien !_

 _Comment va Percy ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait abandonné le Ministère de la Magie ? Ce qui serai drôle, c'est que vous m'annonciez qu'il travaille désormais avec vous._

 _Molly m'a aussi dit qu'Arthur avait eu une promotion : laquelle ? Je pensais qu'il deviendrai Ministre de la Magie étant donné que Kingley a refusé le poste après la mort de Tonks...Qu'en est-il ?_

 _J'attends votre réponse avec impatience et espère vous revoir très bientôt._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Hermione._

En ayant l'impression de ne pas en dire assez, Hermione plia le parchemin, le fourra dans une enveloppe, la posa sur un coin de son bureau, attendant de la porter à la volière et s'allongea sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de suivre le conseil de Minerva et de demander à un elfe de lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Elle resta simplent allongée sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond de sa chambre en pensant aux jumeaux. Lorsque la Bataille avait prit fin et qu'Hermione avait été recueillie chez les Weasley, elle avait tissé des liens plus forts encore avec Fred et Georges. Avec Fred, plus parculièrement. Fred et Hermione avait essayé de se réconforter l'un l'autre de la perte d'un frère et d'une sœur. Mais l'erreur phénoménale que cela avait été leur avait fait comprendre que la solution n'était pas là. Après un mois d'une relation sans avenir, Fred et elle, d'un commun accord, avaient décidé d'arrêter le massacre et était devenu plus proche que jamais. Les jumeaux s'étaient mis à l'appeler "petite sœur" et l'aimaient comme si elle l'était. Le fait de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur des personnes qui l'aimait lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Et même si les jumeaux avaient perdu un peu de leur envie de rire, ils restaient les jumeaux Weasley, ceux qui avaient lâché un Dragon en feu d'artifice sur Ombrage et qui avaient fait pousser des pustules purulentes sur le visage de Rusard. Hermione sourit à cette pensée, en se rappelant de l'image d'une Ombrage courant pour échapper à un feu d'artifice, dans ses habits rose bonbon. Cela avait bien été la première fois où elle avait été heureuse d'être dérangée en plein examen. Par Merlin ! Si les jumeaux savaient ça, elle en entendrai parler pour le restant de ses jours.

"Granger !"

Hermione se redressa brusquement sur son lit et tendit l'oreille, pensant avoir entendu une voix.

"Granger ! T'es sourde ou quoi ?"

La dite Granger se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'appelle depuis cinq minutes !"

"Pardon, Malfoy, j'étais perdue dans mes pensée."

"Alors reviens sur terre et débarasse-moi de cette excentrique de Lovegood."

"Luna ?"

"Ça doit être ça. Bon, tu bouges ?"

"Elle n'est pas si terrible, Malfoy et, à ce que je sache, elle n'a jamais mangé personne."

"Ecoute, Granger, ça fait dix minutes qu'elle me parle de Ronflu Cornak..."

"Ronflak Cornu."

"On s'en fout ! J'en ai marre. Débarasse-moi d'elle."

Hermione lui lança un sourire narquois et passa devant lui pour rejoindre le salon. Luna se tenait là, devant la cheminée, probablement perdu dans ses pensées.

"Salut, Luna, l'interpella Hermione. Que fais-tu là ?"

"Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles," répondit la blonde, rêveuse.

"Viens, on va aller dans ma chambre."

Elles repassèrent devant Drago et allèrent dans la chambre de la Préfète-en-Chef. Luna s'installa sur le lit avec désinvolture, l'air distrait.

"C'est joli ici," dit-elle en contemplant la pièce.

"En effet."

Malgré son amitité avec Luna, Hermione se sentait toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise avec la Serdaigle. Ses délires d'animaux imaginaire la rendait nerveuse et elle se demandait si elle n'était pas venue pour lui annoncer qu'elle et son père avaient découvert une autre sorte de créature étrange.

"Tu...commença Hermione. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, Luna ?"

"Moi non. Toi, en revanche, tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Hermione resta bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu..."

"Les choses qui sont évidentes pour certaines personnes ne le sont pas forcément pour d'autres, déclara Luna en fixant ses yeux globuleux sur son amie. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tout le monde semble le penser."

"Je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais stupide."

"Le Professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de bien."

Une fois de plus, Hermione resta sans voix. Luna la considéra longuement, comme si elle essayait de la passer aux rayons X. Hermione se rendit compte que la jeune-femme l'avait déjà fait et, bien plus encore, qu'elle avait comprit ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle, le terrible secret qu'elle ne pouvait avouer.

"Tu es très perspicace, Luna, avoua Hermione en souriant. Comment as-tu compris ?"

"Tu le regardes tout le temps, déclara Luna. Et même quand tu ne le regardes pas, on dirait que tes yeux sont attirés par lui, comme si, lorsqu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que toi, tu ne pouvais penser à rien dautre."

"Tu as compris tout cela rien qu'en observant ?"

Luna acquiesça en penchant la tête à la manière d'un chiot.

"Je suppose que tu ne lui as rien dit ?"

"Tu supposes bien. Enfin, tu me vois arriver vers le Professeur Rogue et lui dire : "bonjour Monsieur. Voilà, je voulais vous dire que je suis folle amoureuse de vous. Mais c'est pas grave, continuez de me détester, j'aime bien ça." Non, je ne ferai rien de tel."

Luna éclata d'un rire clair, bientôt suivie par Hermione. Emportée dans un fou rire incontrôlable, les deux amies s'allongèrent sur le lit, incapble d'arrêter leur rire.

"Merci, Luna," dit Hermione une fois son calme retrouvé.

"C'est fait pour ça les amies."

Elles se regardèrent encore, puis Luna ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle voulait parler, la referma, la rouvrit et la referma.

"Tu as autre chose à me dire ?"

"Tu parles souvent du manque que provoque en toi la mort de Ron et de Harry. Mais tu n'évoques jamais tes parents."

Hermione se mit en position assise, les jambes repliées en yoga, le rire s'effaçant soudainement de ses lèvres.

"Il n'y a rien à dire, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un peu froid. Ils sont morts. Fin de l'histoire."

"Ils étaient tes parents."

"Ils étaient des Moldus qui ont mis au monde une Sorcière, Luna."

Luna se tut un instant.

"Tu te sens coupable, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne parles jamais d'eux : c'est beaucoup trop difficile."

"C'est moi qui les aient tués. C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts. Pourquoi aurai-je le droit de dire qu'ils me manque alors que je suis la seule à blâmer ?"

"Ce n'est pas toi, Hermione, ce sont les Mangemorts."

"Directement, c'est le cas. Mais indirectement, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été une Sorcière, ils seraient vivant aujourd'hui. Et je serai avec eux..."

Voyant que la douleur de son amie était trop grande, Luna ne fit plus aucun commentaire et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Après quelques minutes d'un silence réconfortant, Luna demanda à Hermione si elle voulait se joindre à Neville et elle pour une ballade dans le parc.

"Cela ne pourra que me faire du bien. Je vous rejoins, je dois me changer."

Luna acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte.

"Personne n'en saura rien, promit-elle. Je serai un tombe."

"Merci."

Luna sourit tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

L'après-midi fut plaisante. Les trois amis rirent beaucoup en se rappelant divers souvenirs datant d'avant la Bataille. On se souvint d'un Neville pendu par les oreilles par des Lutins de Cornouailles plutôt hargneux, Hermione leur expliqua comment elle s'était retrouvée transformée en chat lors de sa deuxième année. Ils évoquèrent leurs amis tombés pour la liberté, il y eut quelques larmes et beaucoup d'émotion. Hermione, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, s'était sentie sereine. Elle était entourée d'amis qui veillaient sur elle, qui faisaient attention à elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué assez tôt et s'en voulait de les avoir négligé au profit de sa souffrance. Parce qu'eux aussi avaient des cicatrices à soigner. Parce qu'eux aussi avaient besoin d'amis à leurs côtés. Et même si la plaie était toujours douloureuse, même si le manque était toujours présent, elle n'était plus seule. En fait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'était plus. Et pendant cette après-midi, elle ne pensa pas une seule fois à Rogue. Elle pensa à elle, aux amis toujours présents. Elle pensa à reprendre vie, petit à petit. Le chemin serai long, elle en était consciente, long et difficile parce que l'épreuve à laquelle elle devait faire face était pénible, mais, elle le savait à présent : elle avait des amis.

"Allons manger," proposa Luna en embrassant Neville.

Les trois amis rejoignirent avec allégresse le hall du château et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Tandis que Luna s'approchait de sa table, Neville et Hermione s'installaient à la leur, aux côtés de Seamus et de Dean qui discutaient joyeusement de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le sourire qu'Hermione arborait était éclatant. Ce renversement de situation la rendait nerveuse, mais elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier plus avant.

"Tu me passes le plat de poulet ?" demanda Hermione à Neville.

Ce dernier la regarda avec un immense sourire, heureux de voir qu'elle avait retrouvée l'appétit.

"Tu fais quoi ce soir ? interrogea Neville en se servant de légumes. Tu pourrai venir dans la Salle Commune."

"Je peux pas, Neville, j'ai un ronde. Responsabilité de Préfète-en-Chef."

Elle commença à manger, discutant tranquillement avec Dean qui se trouvait à sa droite.

"Alors ? Toi et Seamus ?"

Le jeune-homme rougit sous sa peau noire et lui lança un regard pétillant.

"On essaye d'être discret, répondit-il à voix basse. Avec tous les événements récents, on a besoin d'être seul et de n'avoir personne sur notre dos. Tu comprends ?"

"Bien sûr, que je comprends. Avec moi, votre secret est bien gardé."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se plongea dans ses pensées. Cela avait été la bonne nouvelle à la fin du massacre de la Guerre. Dean et Seamus, qui étaient avant la Bataille les meilleurs amis du monde, s'étaient déclarés leur flamme l'un à l'autre. Leur histoire était peu commune et c'était pour cela qu'Hermione était heureuse pour eux. Avouer qu'on était homosexuels dans le Monde Sorcier n'était pas une chose facile et elle comprenait très bien qu'ils aient envie de garder le secret pendant un temps. Ils méritaient d'être heureux. Ils étaient des hommes merveilleux, qui avaient subis beaucoup de blessures pendant la Bataille. Dean avait failli mourir en recevant un Sectumsempra et Seamus, brave et courageux, s'était vaillamment battu contre un McNair relativement brutal mais avait reçu des sorts de Magie Noire terriblement dangereux. Mais grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, les deux jeunes-hommes s'en étaient sortis sains et saufs.

"Et toi alors ? questionna Dean. Fred et toi ?"

"On est plus ensemble," répondit simplement Hermione.

"Oh, je suis désolé."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il est un peu comme mon grand frère maintenant, et c'est mieux comme ça."

Dean hocha de la tête et ils finirent leur repas en silence. Sans vraiment faire attention, Hermione tourna une fois la tête vers la table des Professeurs et remarqua l'absence de Rogue. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, il était rare qu'il rate les repas dans la Grande Salle, contrairement à ses habitudes d'avant. Ce fait lui fit se demander s'il n'était pas malade, puis elle repoussa rapidement cette idée, fini son repas et regagna sa chambre, accompagnée de Neville et Luna, avant de commencer sa ronde. Elle s'installa sur le sofa avec un livre, _En attendant Godot_ de Samuel Beckett, et passa le temps jusqu'à 22 heures, début de sa ronde.

L'heure arriva rapidement et Hermione se prépara. Elle commença son tour de garde. Les couloirs étaient vides et silencieux. Elle déambula dans les corridors pendant une heure, profitant de son avantage pour parcourir les recoins de Poudlard en ne croisant personne. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure qu'elle entendit des pas furtifs se rapprocher de sa position, pas loin du hall d'entrée. La personne semblait revenir du parc et titubait légèrement. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'ombre, elle resta pétrifiée, incapable de bouger. La silhouette se découpa de la pénombre et se découvrit entièrement à Hermione, imposante malgré son dos courbé. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, le regard vitreux, sombre et profond, pensant qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, elle comprit qu'il l'avait bel et bien remarqué. Il la toisa d'un regard étrange, indéchiffrable.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Je fais ma ronde, Monsieur."

Hermione se sentait la bouche pâteuse, comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis plusieurs jours. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et elle était effrayée par quelque chose dans son allure, dans son regard qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore.

"Pourquoi restez-vous sur mon chemin ?" reprit-il.

"Je..."

Rogue s'approcha plus encore, et Hermione comprit finalement se qui n'allait pas chez Severus.

"Vous avez bu, Monsieur."

L'affirmation sonna plus comme une question et la jeune-femme eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place.

"Et en quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?"

"Je ne fais qu'une constatation, Professeur."

"Alors gardez vos constatations pour vous, Granger. Personne n'y accorde nulle importance."

"Vous êtes injuste."

"Je pense que lucide est le mot juste. N'avez donc vous jamais remarqué que vous ennuyiez tout le monde lorsque vous ouvrez votre bouche ? Tout ce que vous dites est toujours sans intérêt, seulement vous êtes bien trop stupide pour vous en rendre compte..."

"Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?" coupa Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Rogue s'interrompit et contempla Hermione d'un air hagard.

"Faire quoi ?"

"Insulter les gens, les rabaisser, les humilier. Vous le faites à longueur de journée. On dirait que vous en avez besoin, que si vous ne le faites pas, vous manquez d'air. Pourquoi trouvez-vous toujours le moyen de tout gâcher ? Avec tout le monde ? Je pensais...que vous aviez changé. Au moins un minimum. Mais en vérité, vous êtes toujours le même. Toujours aussi aigri et mauvais. Je pensais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien en vous, quelque chose de bon, une part de Lumière, de générosité et de sagesse. Mais en fait, vous n'êtes fait que d'Obscurité, de méchanceté gratuite et d'égoïsme. Il n'y a pas une once de gentillesse en vous et vous êtes tellement obsédé par votre image que dès que vous relâcher un peu la vigilance, vous vous empressez de vous reforger ce masque d'impassibilité. Vous n'êtes qu'un..."

Hermione s'arrêta, réalisant l'insulte qui pendait à ses lèvres.

"Continuez votre phrase, Granger, la pressa Rogue. Cela commençait à devenir intéressant. J'ai hâte de savoir enfin ce que vous pensez réellement de moi."

"Vous savez ce que je pense de vous. Vous le savez même tellement bien que vous en profitez. Parce que vous savez que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à revenir sur un jugement. Alors vous en profitez. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire rabaisser de la sorte. Les insultes, les coups bas, tout cela, s'est terminé, fini. J'ai eu l'audace de refuser votre offre et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi cela vous a tant dérouté, peut-être n'avez-vous pas l'habitude qu'on vous dise non, mais laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : jamais je n'ai vu un homme de votre envergure réagir d'une manière aussi excessive à un seul petit "non"."

"Petite idiote ! hurla Rogue en s'avançant encore d'un pas. Vous n'avez absolument rien comprit !"

Et il continuait de s'approcher, les relents d'alcool arrivant jusqu'au narines d'Hermione qui reculait autant qu'il s'approchait.

"Vous n'êtes qu'une redoutable imbécile !"

La peur qui tordait à présent le ventre d'Hermione était sur le point de la plier en deux.

"Une petite peste qui pense pouvoir profiter de la faiblesse des gens."

Combien de verres avait-il bu pour lui avouer qu'il avait une faiblesse ? Ou alors peut-être ne parlait-il pas de lui ? Elle l'espérait.

"Une gamine pleurnicharde qui s'apitoie sur son sort."

Il tremblait d'une rage incontrôlable, dévastatrice et à peine contenue. Lui, d'ordinaire si calme, semblait incapable de faire face à la fureur qui s'insinuait sournoisement en lui.

"Une imbécile..."

"Ça suffit !"

Hermione avait hurlé à son tour. Hurlé si fort qu'elle s'en était fait mal à la gorge. Entendre d'autres insultes était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. N'avait-il pas put simplement se taire ? Faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et continuer son chemin ? S'était-il vraiment sentit obligé de la détruire, ce soir, alors qu'elle s'était sentie si bien plus tôt dans la journée ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours tout gâté ? Tout ce qu'elle vivait, tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait devait-il toujours tomber dans le néant et ne laisser derrière que chagrin, déchirement et amertume ? Fallait-il qu'elle soit maudite pour tomber amoureuse d'un tel homme ? Et de l'aimer si fort qui lui était impossible de ne pas se sentir coupable ? Devrait-elle éternellement vivre dans la solitude, l'interdit et la désolation ?

"Vous en avez assez dit, Monsieur, reprit-elle d'une voix emplit de haine. Assez dit pour que je ne veuille plus jamais vous entendre. Vous m'avez vilipendé d'une telle manière, avec tant de cruauté et de dégoût que jamais plus je ne veux avoir à vous parler. Et puisque tout ce que je dis n'a aucun intérêt pour vous, je me contenterai de suivre vos cours dans le plus grand silence."

Elle se dégagea du peu d'espace qui lui restait, effleura le corps de Sevus au passage. Mais avant de s'en retourner complètement, elle le regarda une dernière fois.

"Vous aviez raison sur un point, lança-t-elle avec répugnance. Je suis stupide. Parce que j'ai cru pouvoir vous faire confiance. Parce que j'ai cru que vous pourriez me comprendre, vous qui avez vécu plus encore de souffrance. Parce que j'ai pensé que nous pourrions devenir amis. Parce que j'ai pensé qu'avoir tout perdu me donnerai droit à plus de respect de votre part. A tellement plus de respect, Monsieur. Et par-dessus tout, parce que j'ai pensé que vous sentir aimé vous aiderai à aller mieux. Je ne suis qu'une idiote, Professeur Rogue. Une sombre idiote."

Et elle tourna les talons, les joues trempées de larmes, le cœur lui faisant mal tant il battait fort, le trou béant de sa poitrine s'ouvrant un peu plus, déchirant son être, son âme et son esprit.

La nuit fut extrêmement difficile pour Hermione qui pleura une grande partie et passa l'autre moitié à se remémorer la conversation, à regretter ses dernières paroles. Elle lui avait quand même avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Pas qu'elle pensât qu'il avait comprit : il avait bu et n'était pas forcément très lucide et elle priait à présent pour qu'il n'ai pas saisi tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Surtout la dernière partie. Cependant, elle était maintenant consumée par une telle rage qu'elle était incapable de lui pardonner les paroles qu'il lui avaient dites et qu'elle avaient comprises. Le pourrait-elle seulement un jour ? Elle en doutait, mais, pourtant, elle doutait également de pouvoir lui en vouloir très longtemps. Elle souhaitait surtout lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur sa vilenie. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire autant de mal avec autant d'indifférence. Son rôle de professeur ne le lui permettait pas. Mais il était Severus Rogue. Et Severus Rogue fait ce qui lui plaît. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Peut-être même le savait-elle déjà, trop aveuglée sans doute par son amour pour le réaliser pleinement. Où bien n'avait-elle pas envie de le voir. L'idéal n'est pas une réalité, c'est une illusion. Peut-être avait-elle besoin de croire à l'idéal qu'était Rogue. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'idéaliser une personne. Où était donc passé l'ancienne Hermione ? Elle était loin, très loin perdu dans un abîme. Comme elle d'ailleurs. Et c'était dur de se prendre le mépris de l'homme qu'on aime dans les dents. Très dur. Et elle devait vivre avec. Pour le restant de ses jours...

 **Alors ? Etes-vous satisfait de ce chapitre ? A bientôt !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.**

 **Disclamer : J.K. est une Reine, nous le savons tous, et tout lui appartient.**

 **Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. J'y répondrai dès que j'aurai fini les examens du bac !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Tour et Anniversaire**

Les semaines passèrent, égales, palpables. La sensation de vide qu'éprouvait Hermione allait croissante tant ses conversations de début d'année avec Rogue lui manquaient. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis leur dernière altercation et leurs conversations étaient beaucoup plus riches en regards assassins qu'en mots. Tout le monde semblait s'être rendu compte de la tension qui régnait entre eux, cependant personne ne s'était aventuré à faire courir des ragots, tant Rogue semblait de mauvaise humeur. Le souvenir d'un Severus Rogue soûl ne cessait de s'imposer dans l'esprit d'Hermione et la colère qu'elle avait ressentie devant ses insultes ne tarissait pas. Luna avait été très présente pour remonter le moral de la jeune-femme qui lui avait tout raconté dès le lendemain. Luna, dans son habituelle bonté, avait essayé de trouver des excuses à Rogue, mais rien, aux yeux d'Hermione, ne pouvait effacer ce qui avait été dit. En outre, Hermione faisait tout son possible pour prouver sa valeur, une fois de plus, pendant les cours de Potions. Si elle ne pouvait avoir le respect de Rogue en tant qu'être humain, elle l'obtiendrai en tant que petit génie des Potions. Elle avait décidé qu'elle ne se laisserai pas abattre par l'attitude de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors, forte de cette décision, elle se sentait mieux. Elle commençait, petit à petit, à réussir à se souvenir de ses amis sans avoir envie de pleurer, sans être obligée de cacher sa faiblesse. Elle parvenait, aussi, à parler de ses parents avec plus d'aisance qu'auparavant. Elle était également devenue la confidente de Dean qui, dans son bonheur, souffrait de devoir se cacher aux yeux des autres. Neville prenait de plus en plus d'assurance dans sa relation avec Luna et Drago restait...Drago. Avec le temps, pourtant, il semblait moins glacial. Oh, bien évidemment, il restait hautain et sarcastique, mais il y avaient de légères améliorations. Il arrivait à parler à Hermione sans avoir envie de l'insulter et il lui arrivait de lui demander qu'ils aillent ensemble dans la Grande Salle sans trouver comme excuse qu'elle lui faisait pitié, comme la première fois. Hermione ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Drago et elle ne seraient jamais amis. Cependant, ils pourraient, pourquoi pas, bâtir un relation cordiale.

Hermione sentait que son attitude agaçait Severus. Severus qui ne parvenait pas à se pardonner sa propre attitude ce fameux soir, alors qu'il s'était enfilé une demie bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Severus qui ne cessait de se repasser, en boucle, les dernières paroles d'Hermione. Paroles qu'il n'arrivaient toujours pas à interpréter tant elles l'avait perturbé. Des paroles qui l'avaient fait beaucoup réfléchir aussi, sur ses propres sentiments. Il ne pouvait nier, avec un petit pincement au cœur, qu'il pensait beaucoup moins à Lily et beaucoup plus à cette agaçante jeune-femme. Depuis leur dernière conversation – s'il était possible d'appeler ça ainsi – ses yeux étaient comme attirés par elle, par son visage, par son corps, par ses propres yeux. Ses yeux qui semblaient avoir repris un peu de leur éclat habituel. Et cela, il devait l'avouer, l'irritait. Car, à son sens, cela signifiait qu'elle se sentait mieux sans lui. Sans lui...Cette pensée était tellement ridicule. Néanmoins, et cela il l'assumait, quelque chose remuait au fond de lui. Quelque chose d'agréable, de réconfortant, qui lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Peut-être était-ce la sensation de se sentir aimé sans le comprendre vraiment, sans savoir ce que lui-même ressentait. Mais il s'en rendait compte, à présent, même si la conclusion qu'il tirait de l'aveu d'Hermione était bonne, il avait tout gâcher avant même de savoir que quelque chose de semblable se présentait à lui. Pourtant, à chaque pas qu'il faisait en avant, il en faisait dix en arrière, comme s'il lui était impossible d'être une bonne personne pendant plus d'une heure, d'une minute, d'une seconde. Il se sentait tellement effrayé sans savoir vraiment ce qui l'effrayait. Il avait constamment cette boule dans le ventre et à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, au détour d'un couloir, dans sa classe, dès qu'il entendait le son de sa voix, son rire, son cœur battait un peu plus fort. Était-ce cela ce sentiment étrange appelé l'amour ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Car ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lily avait été tout autre chose. Ça avait été destructeur, presque insupportable. Ça avait fait mal, terriblement mal. Alors, il fallait bien l'avouer, il était complètement désorienté.

Sentant que le contrôle de ses sentiments lui échappait totalement, il avait tenté de paraître plus froid encore si c'est possible, plus impassible aussi, beaucoup plus ironique. Mais à chaque regard méprisant que lui lançait Hermione, toutes ses bonnes volontés s'envolaient. Et il était frustré. Frustré de voir qu'une gamine avait autant de pouvoir sur lui alors que jamais personne n'avait réussi à le transformer en guimauve. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulais pas avoir de sentiments pour Hermione Granger. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Que ferait-il s'il lui faisait une déclaration enflammée et qu'elle lui annonçait qu'il avait mal interprété ses mots ? Et puis, elle était beaucoup trop jeune, trop pur encore pour se compromettre avec un homme tel que lui. Lui qui était vieux et souillé jusque dans l'âme. Comment pourrait-il jamais se pardonner d'avoir sali un être aussi vertueux ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la toucher ? L'embrasser ? Lui faire l'amour ? Lui dont le corps, maculé de cicatrices, était témoin de toutes les ignominies qu'il avait commises ? Lui qui était même incapable de se regarder dans un miroir tant ses fautes le hantaient. Tant il en avaient honte...Il ne pouvait être aussi égoïste. Non, c'était impensable. Et malsain. Totalement abject. Pourtant, l'idée de l'embrasser – une idée qui lui avait déjà semblé plaisante quelques temps auparavant – ainsi que celle de lui faire l'amour, lui donnait envie de mettre chacun de ses doutes, chacune de ses valeurs au placard. Pouvait-il se permettre de faire une erreur aussi énorme, avec tous les risques que cela comportait, sans penser à ce qu'Hermione pouvait bien ressentir ? Pouvait-il se permettre d'être aussi égocentrique pour satisfaire une malheureuse pulsion ? Détruire Hermione plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Et l'abandonner ensuite, après avoir "tiré son coup" ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas être à ce point insensible. Il ne le voulait pas...

L'incompréhension totale qui régnait dans l'esprit de Severus commençait à le rendre fou. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ni comment cette idée, absurdement folle soit dit en passant, avait commencé à germer dans sa tête. Depuis quand était-il un adolescent guidé par ses hormones ? C'était complètement ridicule. Elle n'était pas belle, cela il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais de tout façon, il n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance au physique. Alors oui, elle était intelligente, perspicace, cultivée, douée en Potions et elle avait des conversations intéressantes, mais était-ce une raison pour avoir envie d'elle ? Certainement pas. Il en était hors de question.

Le 19 Septembre était un jour spécial pour Hermione. En général, son anniversaire était une chose qu'elle ne raterai pour rien au monde. Ses parents lui écrivaient, lui envoyaient des cadeaux. Ses amis lui montraient leur amour, lui offraient des cadeaux et la journée se passait merveilleusement bien. Mais en ce 19 Septembre 1998, Hermione n'avait pas tellement envie d'avoir 19 ans. C'était son premier anniversaire sans famille et la présence de Dean, de Neville, de Seamus et de Luna ne parvenait pas à pallier cette absence. Le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvée ces dernières semaines ne disparaissait pas complètement, il se dissipait simplement un petit peu. Pourtant, Hermione ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle fit comme cette journée était une journée banale, remercia platement ceux qui lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire et ce fut tout. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait, car c'était sans compter sur ses amis. En effet, Neville et Luna avait décidé d'une petite fête dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, avec tous ceux qui avaient survécus. Ils avaient donc installé une banderole avec en gros marqué « Bon anniversaire Hermione », avaient demandé à Abelforth de les fournir en Bierraubeurre et en bonbon de chez Honeydukes. Les tables étaient à présent recouvertes de Chocogrenouilles, de Fondants au Chaudron, de Patacitrouilles, de Suçacides, de Baguettes réglisse et de toutes autres sortes de confiseries. Les bouteilles de Bierraubeurre étaient soit posées sur les tables soit suspendues dans les airs par les bons soins de Seamus. Ils se doutaient tous plus ou moins qu'Hermione n'aurait pas spécialement envie de faire la fête, c'est pourquoi Fred et Georges avaient décidé de venir clandestinement grâce au passage qui reliait la Tête de Sanglier à la Salle sur Demande.

Le soir venu, alors qu'Hermione mangeait tranquillement aux côtés de Neville, Seamus se pencha vers elle et lui murmura d'un ton mystérieux : "Je crois qu'il y a une surprise pour toi dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor."

Hermione le considéra avec étonnement, tourna la tête vers Neville qui tentait de cacher son rire puis décida d'ignorer les deux garçons pour finir son dessert. Lorsqu'elle l'eut fini, elle se retrouva agrippée par six paires de bras qui la traînèrent, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils la firent entrer en lui cachant les yeux et la plantèrent au milieu de la Salle Commune. Quand elle ouvrit ses ambres, un brouhaha emplit la pièce et ses tympans explosèrent. La plupart des Septième Année étaient là et chantaient à pleins poumons des « Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione ». Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes de joie mélangées à de la tristesse. Puis, au milieu de la foule, elle remarqua Fred et Georges qui lui souriaient. Elle se précipita dans leurs bras et les serra à les étouffer.

« Nous aussi on est très content de te voir, petite sœur, » lui dit Georges en lui tapotant le dos.

« Tu nous as manqué, » renchérit Fred.

Après une longue étreinte, Hermione les relâcha et les observa sous toutes les coutures : ils étaient de plus en plus beaux. Leurs sourires étaient sincères et leurs yeux pétillaient de malice. Ils lui fourrèrent une bouteille de Bierraubeurre dans les mains et la conduire jusqu'à un fauteuil près du feu.

« On a reçu ta lettre, » commença Fred.

« Le magasin tourne super bien ! » déclara Georges.

« Tu l'as dit : les gens ont vraiment besoin de rire. »

Hermione leur sourit et bu une gorgée de Bierraubeurre. Elle observa la salle : tout le monde souriait, mangeait, buvait avec plaisir et bonheur. On parlait de tout et de rien, surtout de tout. Hermione se sentie soudain fière. Fière d'avoir de tels amis, capables de faire de si belles choses en des temps si tristes. Et elle se sentie heureuse.

« Et alors ? demanda t-elle en se tourna vers se deux amis. Votre père ? »

« On lui a proposé le poste de... » commença Fred.

« ...Ministre de la Magie, » acheva Georges.

« Mais c'est top secret. Il n'en a encore parlé à personne. »

« Motus et bouche cousue, » dit Hermione en faisant mine de jeter une clé après avoir fermé sa bouche.

Et la soirée se passa ainsi, entre discussions agréables et rires, redécouvertes et renaissance. Un magnifique hommage fut rendu à Harry, Ron et Ginny ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui étaient tombés. Il y eut quelques larmes et les tabous furent totalement oubliés. Cette soirée permit aux camarades de Gryffondor de se rapprocher plus encore. Les liens, déjà très solides, étaient devenus irrémédiablement indéfectibles. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de regagner ses pénates, il était un peu plus de minuit et Hermione prétexta une ronde pour prendre un peu de temps pour elle, pour se retrouver un peu seule. Elle embrassa Fred et Georges, les serra très fort dans ses bras, remercia Neville, raccompagna Luna à sa Salle Commune et se rendit en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Quand elle atteignit la dernière marche, elle fut éblouie par la beauté du ciel. Il était d'un bleu nuit somptueux et parsemé de milliers, de milliards d'étoiles. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde, s'y accouda et contempla le ciel, les yeux pétillants de larmes. Elle repéra trois étoiles dans le ciel qui semblaient briller plus que les autres. Elle semblaient plus grandes également, beaucoup plus imposantes. Elle les fixa avec un sourire triste, mais larmes ne coulèrent pas. La tristesse qu'elle ressentait n'était pas celle qu'elle ressentait en temps normal. C'était un tristesse nostalgique, qui lui donnait envie d'être plus forte. Le silence qui régnait était presque mélodieux et une sorte d'harmonie s'imposait doucement en haut de la Tour qui avait vu mourir l'un des plus grands Directeur de Poudlard.

Hermione ne sut pas combien de temps elle était restée là, seule, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, la chair de poule s'emparant de ses bras. C'est lorsque de furtifs parvinrent à ses oreilles qu'elle revint de ses lointains souvenirs, voyageant au travers de rires, de mots, de paroles. Quand elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait troubler cet instant de quiétude, elle se figea. Rogue se tenait là, figé lui aussi, sur la dernière marche où s'était tenue Hermione plus tôt. Cette dernière lui lança un regard mauvais et esquissa un geste pour s'en aller. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, elle sentit une main puissante lui attraper le bras droit. Elle s'arrêta et contempla la main qu'il venait de poser.

« Restez. »

Cette demande sonna comme un ordre dans la bouche de Severus. Et Hermione, dont les souvenirs de leur dernière conversation revenaient en mémoire, commença à voir rouge.

« Je n'en ai pas envie, » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

« J'ai à vous parler. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous écouter. Et, d'ailleurs, rien ne m'y oblige. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser partir, j'aimerai aller me coucher. »

Severus relâcha sa prise mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Hermione, qui n'avait pas encore lever les siens vers lui, releva la tête et planta ses iris dans ceux de Rogue. Quelque chose, dans ces prunelles, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, comme si ses démons le rattrapaient et elle voulu savoir, pouvoir de la curiosité, ce qu'il avait à dire. Tout le monde à droit une seconde chance, lui murmura une voix. Alors elle s'éloigna de lui et retourna à la même place où elle s'était trouvée plus tôt. Rogue resta sans bouger pendant quelques secondes, puis vint la rejoindre, tendu au possible, incapable de croire à l'initiative qu'il avait prise. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Hermione attendant que Rogue parle, Severus cherchant ses mots.

« Je voulais m'excuser, » dit-il d'un trait, la voix basse et rauque.

Hermione se crispa, mais ne le regarda pas.

« J'ai été infect. Je n'avais pas le droit de vous dire de telles horreurs et l'alcool n'excuse en rien mes paroles. Bien sûr, je comprendrai que vous refusiez mes excuses et peut-être que cela ne vaux rien pour vous, mais... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, profondément mal-à-l'aise, redoutant la réponse de sa jeune élève. « Tu te ramollis, mon vieux, lui dit une voix. Tu redoutes les paroles d'une gamine. » Mais ce n'était plus une gamine. Il ne la voyait plus ainsi depuis quelques temps.

« Vous n'êtes pas une imbécile, ni une idiote, ni une pleurnicharde. En fait, vous n'êtes rien de ce que j'ai osé vous dire et ce que vous dites n'est pas vide de sens. Les gens s'intéressent à vous et à ce que vous dites. J'étais en colère et frustré parce que vous aviez refuser mon offre mais...Vous aviez raison : je suis injuste et mauvais. Je... »

Il suspendit sa phrase lorsque Hermione tourna enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle pleurait. Mais pas parce qu'il la faisait souffrir, non. Cette fois, elle pleurait parce qu'elle jubilait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'il lui demande pardon et qu'il reconnaisse ses fautes. Quand il voulu poursuivre ses excuses et ses explications, elle secoua la tête en souriant faiblement. Il crut que c'était parce qu'elle les refusaient et il ne sut pas comment prendre le fait qu'elle lui parla d'une voix sèche et froide. Impersonnelle.

« J'imagine combien cela a dû être dur, dit-elle, pour un homme comme vous de demander pardon à quelqu'un comme moi. Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, ce que vous pensiez ou ne pensiez pas ce soir-là. Je sais juste une chose : vous avez dis des choses immondes que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Vos excuses me touchent, n'en doutez pas, mais n'est-ce pas trop facile ? »

« Je suis prêt à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me racheter, Miss. »

Et sa voix, forte, était sincère. Pourtant, son visage reflétait une terrible souffrance, une douleur incommensurable. Hermione le considéra, ayant remarqué ses traits tirés, sa grimace de tristesse.

« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si détruit en cet instant ? »

La question prit Rogue par surprise qui reconstitua son masque d'impassibilité instantanément.

« Cela fait partit des choses que je n'aime pas chez vous, déclara Hermione en se tournant complètement vers lui. Dès que vous relaissez tomber le masque, que vous vous découvrez un peu à moi ou à une autre personne, vous faites marche arrière, comme si c'était mal de montrer ses émotions. Vous êtes un être humain, vous aussi et avoir des sentiments fait partit de l'être humain. »

Severus la fixait d'un regard brûlant, indéchiffrable. Il avait une folle envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, une fois, une seule fois, pour les goûter, savoir si elles étaient douces. Mais il se contint, écoutant ce qu'elle lui disait, tranquillement, sans laissez apparaître plus d'émotions.

« Pourquoi vous sentez-vous toujours obligé de vous cacher ? »

« N'est-ce pas dans la nature de l'homme d'avoir des secrets ? » demanda Severus d'une voix glaciale.

« Vous voyez, dit Hermione d'un ton peiné. Vous ne supportez pas que quelqu'un s'approche de vous, vous perce à jour. Il est inutile de faire un pas en avant pour en faire deux autres en arrière, Monsieur. »

Hermione fit un autre geste en direction de la sortie, mais se fit, une fois de plus, retenir par Severus. Mais il la tira tellement fort vers lui, avec une telle pression sur son bras, qu'ils se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione oublia tout. Cette proximité était si inattendue qu'elle ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au corps de Severus Rogue, si proche du sien. Ses yeux noisettes glissèrent inévitablement vers la bouche du Maître des Potions. Elle déglutit, se demandant si elle aurait l'audace de faire ce à quoi elle pensait. Inconsciemment, elle s'humidifia les lèvres. Et avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de se poser plus de question, les lèvres de Severus s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec fougue et passion. Elles avaient un léger goût de Whisky. Il devait avoir bu un verre pour se donner du courage. Mais ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Et quand Severus combla les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs corps, Hermione perdit tous ses moyens. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Severus alors que celui-ci plaçait ses mains sur les hanches de la Gryffondor. Mais lorsqu'il quémanda l'accès à la bouche d'Hermione et qu'elle poussa un gémissement, il la repoussa avec violence, s'éloigna d'elle et disparut dans un tournoiement de cape.

 **Alors ? Compliqué ce Severus. Au prochain chapitre, des changements et des perturbations.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles blessures.**

 **Disclamer : Personnages, univers, tout est à J.K.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Explications**

Hermione resta figée un long moment, son regard toujours tourné vers l'endroit où Rogue avait disparut, les lèvres brûlantes du baiser qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle mit un très long moment à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, plus longtemps encore pour se rendre compte qu'il avait pris la fuite comme un voleur. Elle s'élança donc à sa poursuite, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences dramatiques que pouvaient engendrer ce baiser. Elle courut à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs d'un Poudlard silencieux, vide de toute autre présence humaine que la sienne. Rogue devait déjà avoir atteint ses appartements. Elle se dirigea donc vers les cachots, toujours en courant, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout discrète. Un bruit de claquement de porte lui fit comprendre que Severus rejoignait tout juste ses quartiers. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre le tableau qui cachait les appartements du Maître des Potions.

« C'est vous qui l'avez mis dans une telle rage ? » demanda le serpent.

Le sifflement du boa, bien que très compréhensible par quiconque ne parlait pas Fourchelang, était si aiguë qu'Hermione grimaça.

« Je l'ai rarement vu aussi en colère, continua le Serpent en s'enroulant amoureusement autour d'une pomme. Si j'étais vous, je ferai demi tour sur le champs. »

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase, qu'Hermione tambourina à la porte avec force. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Son deuxième coup était à peine achevé que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Que voulez-vous ? » hurla Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

« Il faut qu'on parle, » répondit Hermione en ignorant les rires du Serpent.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Dégagez ! »

« Je vous avais prévenu, jeune-fille, » siffla le Serpent.

« Vous ne pouvez pas simplement partir comme si rien ne s'était passé ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« C'est de Severus Rogue dont vous parlez, jeune ignorante, » ricana le Serpent.

« La ferme, Serpent ! » s'époumona Rogue en attrapant Hermione par le bras et en la jetant sans ménagement dans le couloir. Il referma violemment la porte, qui claqua dans l'air comme une gifle sur la joue d'Hermione. Le Serpent, toujours enroulé autour de sa pomme, lança un sifflement moqueur.

« Severus Rogue est un maître dans l'art du rejet, » déclara-t-il avec délice.

« Cela, je l'avais remarqué, » lança Hermione en se relevant.

Elle se frotta son bras douloureux et contempla le tableaux.

« Est-ce que tu es l'allégorie du Jardin d'Éden » ? demanda-t-elle en observant le pomme.

« Je suis ce qu'on a fait de moi, répondit le Serpent en tournant ses yeux jaunes vers Hermione. Si tu vois en moi l'allégorie du Jardin d'Éden, qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Que vois le Professeur Rogue, selon toi ? »

« Sans doute un Serpent. Severus Rogue n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance aux tableaux du château. »

« Représentes-tu la tentation ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler à Rogue. »

Le Serpent contempla Hermione un très long moment puis se détourna, retournant à sa pomme. Hermione, le regard toujours fixé sur le tableau, s'approcha de la porte et frappa encore et encore. Quand elle se fut épuisée les mains, elle s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

« Vous voyez, Miss Granger, lui dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, dans la vie, il faut savoir s'arrêter. »

« Je dois vous parler. Nous devons parler. Il faut qu'on en parle. »

Bien que l'envie d'avoir un conciliabule avec la Gryffondor semblait ne pas l'enchanter, il la laissa entrer et referma la porte contre laquelle il s'adossa. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse, comme il savait si bien le faire et considéra Hermione de ses deux onyx. Hermione regardait le salon avec étonnement. Il était exactement comme on pouvait imaginer le salon Rogue : froid et peu accueillant.

« J'attends, Granger. »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Severus, semblant avoir oublié sa présence.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle simplement en s'approchant de quelques pas.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » interrogea Rogue en se crispant.

« Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? »

« Pourquoi vous être laissée faire ? »

« Cela, vous le savez. Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas embrassé. »

« Alors vous avez la réponse à votre question. Maintenant, vous pouvez partir. »

« Je ne partirai pas. »

Rogue se figea dans son geste pour ouvrir la porte, puis se tourna lentement vers son élève qui se tenait dans une posture de défi.

« Qu'avez-vous dis ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton brusque.

« J'ai dis que je ne partirai pas. Je veux des explications. »

« Il n'y a aucune explications à avoir. C'était totalement déplacé. »

« Une erreur, c'est cela ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas, se perdant dans les ambres d'Hermione. Était-ce une erreur ? Pas vraiment, puisqu'il avait presque prémédité son geste. Avait-il aimé cela ? Évidemment. Voulait-il recommencer ? La question ne se posait même pas. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi lorsqu'elle avait poussé son gémissement ? Était-ce parce que la vérité de ses sentiments, ses sentiments à elle, était trop surprenante ? Elle s'était laissée embrasser et, apparemment, elle avait apprécié. De plus, elle venait de lui avouer, indirectement certes, mais elle l'avait fait tout de même, qu'elle l'aimait bel et bien. Pourquoi alors, par Merlin, était-ce si difficile pour lui de se laisser aller à cette simple constatation ? « Parce que la seule chose dont tu aies jamais douté, c'est la constante de ton amour pour Lily, » lui susurra une voix. Lily...Son seul amour. Cet amour qu'il pensait éternel. Il en voulait à Hermione d'avoir entraver cet amour qui avait été sa seule raison de vivre depuis toutes ses années. Maintenant qu'il le remettait en doute, qu'il se posait des questions sur ses sentiments envers la jeune-femme, toutes ses années de souffrance n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il en venait à se demander s'il pouvait se permettre d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Une vie moins douloureuse parce que, après tout, c'était lui la cause de la mort de Lily. Pouvait-il vivre quand elle n'en avait plus la possibilité ?

« Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle. C'était une erreur. »

Et il s'éloigna d'Hermione en lui tournant le dos. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses larmes. Elle, elle pleurait déjà. La foule d'émotions qui était passée sur le visage de son professeur lui avait suffit. La réponse n'avait plus été nécessaire. Lily – car c'était elle le problème, elle en était sûre – serait toujours un obstacle et son amour pour lui n'avait aucun espoir. Aucun espoir. Pourtant, elle refusa d'y croire, de se dire que c'était définitif, que ce « oui, c'était une erreur » était un « non, je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous aimerai jamais ». Elle refusa d'y croire simplement parce que c'était encore la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester debout en cet instant. Parce qu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, elle s'était rendue compte que Rogue, son corps, son parfum, ses lèvres, juste sa présence, était tout ce qui comptait et que si on lui enlevait ça, elle s'écroulait. Alors elle secoua la tête avec force, refoula ses larmes.

« Je ne vous crois pas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne vous crois pas. Parce que votre baiser était bien plus qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres. Parce qu'on ne met pas autant de fougue dans une erreur. »

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, Granger, ça m'est égal. »

« C'est faux. Vous accordez de l'importance à ce que je pense. Sinon, pourquoi auriez-vous été vexé quand vous avez cru que je vous prenais pour un monstre ? »

« Vous vous croyez vraiment si importante ? »

« Non. Mais je sais ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. Et ce que je viens de dire, c'est l'entière vérité. Seulement, vous êtes tellement étouffé par votre orgueil que vous refusez de l'admettre. Vous refusez d'admettre, également, que ce baiser n'était pas une erreur. »

« Et même si ce n'en était pas une, qu'est-ce que cela prouve t-il ? »

« Rien, je le sais. Absolument rien. »

« Alors taisez-vous et cessez de m'infliger vos certitudes basées sur des espoirs inutiles. »

Severus avait toujours le dos tourné, les larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues, mais sa voix était froide, calme et impersonnelle. Rien, absolument rien ne laissait transparaître sa peine et sa souffrance. Et personne, comme toujours, ne se rendait de compte combien il avait mal au cœur. Son être entier le brûlait, consumé par un indicible chagrin d'avoir perdu la seule femme de sa vie et par la rage constante d'avoir l'impression d'avoir trahit, une fois de plus, cet amour.

« Partez, Granger. Partez et ne revenez plus. Jamais. »

Mais sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Ce dernier mot qui signifiait tant pour lui. Et cela, Hermione le savait.

« J'imagine combien cela a dû être dur pour vous, » dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de Severus.

Mais il se dégagea avec brusquerie et tourna son regard vers Hermione. Il était remplit de haine et de désespoir.

« Je n'ai nul besoin de votre pitié ! Vous ne comprenez rien – vous ne pourrez jamais rien comprendre – et vous ne pouvez rien imaginer du tout ! Gardez vos belles paroles réconfortantes pour vos imbéciles d'amis. Moi, je n'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de vous ! »

Hermione se recula, tant la voix, les yeux et le visage de Rogue l'effrayaient.

« Allez donc pleurer vos amis et vos parents dans votre lit. Allez donc vous faire réconforter par qui voudra bien de vous et épargnez-moi vos niaiseries. Épargnez-moi l'affront d'être aimé de vous. La honte et le dégoût que cela m'inspire va bien au-delà des mots. »

« Espèce de salaud ! »

La gifle claqua dans l'air, violente, douloureuse, et s'abattit sur la joue droite d'Hermione avec brutalité. Celle-ci recula de plusieurs pas sous la force de la gifle, se tenant la pommette meurtrit. Le choc et le déchirement que cela fut pour elle allait au-delà de tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle regarda le visage de Rogue déformé par la haine et dit d'une voix blanche : « Vous n'aviez pas le droit. » Cela eut le don d'énerver Rogue plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et une autre gifle souffla dans l'air. Plus forte et plus puissante que la précédente. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Et Hermione le répéta, inlassablement, et il continuait de la briser, indifférent. Les mots, les coups, les regards, tout n'était que déshonneur et lâcheté, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il rendait à cette femme toute la cruauté qui vivait en lui et qu'elle avait attisé en lui avouant son amour et en lui faisant prendre conscience du sien.

« J'aurais aimé que vous creviez dans cette satané Bataille ! » cracha-t-il avec férocité, la voix déchirée par la fureur.

Et ce fut la phrase de trop. Hermione, incapable de dire un mot, le cœur au bord des lèvres, se dirigea pitoyablement vers la sortie, les joues en feu. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Severus, le regarda avec toute la pitié dont elle était capable et lui lança, la voix remplit d'amertume : « Alors vous finirez vos jours seul, Rogue. Seul parce que jamais personne ne voudra d'un homme tel que vous. Seul parce que jamais personne ne sera capable d'endurer ce que vous venez de me faire subir. Seul parce que vous n'êtes qu'un être vile et dénué de toute humanité. J'espère que vous vous noierez dans votre méchanceté. »

Et elle claqua la porte, au bord de la nausée.

Sa chambre était calme, chaude et réconfortante pourtant rien, pas même la chaleur des bras de sa mère, aurait pu la consoler du chagrin qui s'était emparé d'Hermione. L'abattement, le déchirement, la peur même, que cela représentait pour elle était bien au-dessus de tout. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle refusait de rester ici plus longtemps, dans le même collège que cet homme infâme. Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Alors quoi ? Elle allait partir comme cela, sans rien dire à personne ? Pour aller où ? Chez les Weasley ? Retourner dans la maison de ses parents ? Il lui était impossible de faire de telles choses. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la force, ensuite parce que son corps refusait de bouger. Elle se sentait dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'elle avait pitié d'elle-même. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule, si pitoyable. En colère aussi. En colère de ne pouvoir aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments. Des sentiments sur lesquels elle n'avait, malheureusement, aucun contrôle, aucun pouvoir de dissuasion. Il lui était impossible de ne plus aimer Severus Rogue, même après le mal, tant physique que moral, qu'il lui avait fait. Et pourtant, elle ressentait une telle haine envers lui, qu'elle aurait pu retourner dans ses appartements pour l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Une chose, en cet instant cruel, était sûre : elle ne retournerait jamais en cours de Potions. Elle passerai l'année, obtiendrai ses ASPIC brillamment et quitterai Poudlard pour ne jamais y revenir. Elle ne reverrai jamais Rogue et elle ne s'en porterai pas plus mal. Elle affronterai ses démons, chaque jour et, au fil du temps, la force de son amour diminuerai pour ne devenir qu'un lointain souvenir. Oui, ça allait se passer exactement comme ça. Il le fallait. Elle avait besoin de croire à cela, puisque tout espoir d'être aimé de lui venait d'être anéantit. À jamais...

Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il osé faire ? Avait-il vraiment eu l'audace de la frapper, elle qui avait déjà tant souffert ? Avait-il eu le cran, la lâcheté de lui dire qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle meurt ? Par Merlin, quel piètre homme faisait-il. Pourtant, il avait réussi. Il avait atteint son but, sa seule volonté : la faire fuir, la rejeter. Rejeter la seule personne qui l'aimait. La seule personne qui l'eut jamais aimé, sans doute. Il refusait, tant pour sa santé mentale que par principe, de penser plus avant à toutes les horreurs impardonnables qu'il lui avaient dites. C'était ignoble et tellement lui, finalement. L'attaque pour seule arme lorsqu'il était complètement désorienté et si peu maître de ses émotions. Mais en temps normal, il se contentait d'humilier verbalement, pas de frapper. Et cela, ce n'était pas lui. Il ne s'était jamais battu autrement qu'en duel, souvent contre des Sorciers expérimentés et jamais il n'avait levé la main sur une femme. Cette constatation, aussi répugnante soit-elle, lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait hérité des gènes destructeurs de son Moldu de père. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il se développe mais voilà, maintenant, ça y était : il était un Rogue. Et cela le dégoûtait, lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais à présent, il devait vivre avec l'abjection de ses paroles, l'horreur de ses coups et avec des sentiments qu'il ne comprenaient même pas. Hermione passerai ses ASPIC, les obtiendrai, quitterai Poudlard et ils ne se reverraient jamais. Il affronterai ses démons, chaque jour et, au fil du temps, la force de son amour diminuerai pour ne devenir qu'un lointain souvenir. Oui, ça allait se passer exactement comme ça. Il le fallait. Il avait besoin d'y croire. C'était nécessaire...

 **Et voilà. Je suis maintenant en vacances, les chapitres seront donc plus long !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sortie et attaques**

Le mois d'Octobre s'était imposé avec force, amenant avec lui le froid d'automne. Les feuilles tombaient au sol dans un tourbillonnement incessant, emportées par le vent. Le ciel était gris, le temps morose. La fin du mois de Septembre avait emmené avec elle les premiers matchs de Quidditch et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les cours avaient continué et Hermione avait tenu sa résolution : elle ne se rendait plus aux cours de Potions. Bien sûr, son absence avait fait jaser et elle avait été convoquée par McGonagall afin de donner des explications. Mais quand elle avait dit à la vieille femme que cela ne la concernait pas et qu'elle pouvait très bien quitter Poudlard si cela était nécessaire, Minerva avait ouvert de grands yeux, avait tourné son regard vers le tableau de Dumbledore qui, étonnement, était resté très silencieux, et avait dit que, de toute façon, la plus brillante élève de Poudllard pouvait bien faire sauter tous les cours qu'elle voulait, elle obtiendrait toujours ses ASPIC haut la main. Pourtant, Hermione avait bien sentie que la Directrice n'acceptait pas de ne pas avoir de véritables explications et ne cautionnait pas le choix de sa jeune élève. Cependant, elle n'avait rien dit et Hermione soupçonnait que c'était une sorte d'indulgence. Dire qu'elle en était ravie serait mentir, mais au moins, elle ne voyait plus Rogue qui ne prenait plus ses repas dans la Grande Salle depuis leur dispute.

Severus Rogue n'avait fait qu'une seule réflexion face à l'absence d'Hermione Granger dans son cours et c'était plus pour sauver les apparences que par réelle envie de lui faire honte. Depuis, il ne disait plus rien, semblait même ne pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose de froid et de terriblement douloureux remuait depuis qu'il ne la voyait plus. Il avait cessé de prendre ses repas dans la Grande Salle, par lâcheté, par honte également. Minerva avait essayé d'intervenir mais n'avait obtenu qu'un grognement et un claquage de porte. Sans s'en rendre compte, Severus était devenu plus sinistre encore qu'à l'accoutumée. Si c'était possible. Et ses bouteilles de Whisky en pâtissaient. Légèrement. En fait, à chaque détour de couloirs, il craignait de tomber sur Hermione, de voir ses yeux, d'entendre des paroles qu'il ne voulaient pas entendre mais qui, pourtant, seraient on ne peut plus vraies. Et cette peur qui lui tordait le ventre l'empêchait d'être rationnel. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, tout ce qu'il avait vécu, lui qui n'avait quasiment jamais eu peur de rien, il était maintenant effrayé par les paroles qu'une jeune-femme pouvaient dire. C'était absurde et terriblement ridicule. Puis un jour, alors qu'il s'était rendu dans le bureau de McGonagall parce que, soit disant, elle devait lui parlait, elle l'avait laissé seul avec pour seul compagnie, les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Et sa peur s'était transformée en une colère sourde envers McGonagall d'avoir été la complice de ce fou de Dumbledore.

« Je suis content de vous voir, Severus, avait dit le portrait en souriant. Vous ne venez plus me voir. »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Dumbledore. »

Severus lui avait lancé un regard glacial puis avait tourné les talons. Mais Dumbledore était resté Dumbledore.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, je me trompe ? »

« Vous avez toujours été d'une perspicacité étonnante, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais le temps où vous saviez tout de moi, où je devais tout vous dire est révolu. Je peux avoir des secrets maintenant, sans que personne ne trouve le moyen de m'arracher à ce que j'ai de plus cher : ma vie privée. »

« Vous m'en voulez terriblement ? »

Et Dumbledore avait eu l'air profondément attristé.

« Comment un homme saint d'esprit pourrai ne pas vous en vouloir ? demanda Severus en baissant la voix malgré lui. Vous vous êtes servis de tellement de gens, Dumbledore. Et Potter est mort. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Que c'est vous qui l'avez envoyé à la mort, répondit Severus d'une voix sèche. Vous vous êtes servis de lui, vous l'avez envoyé au combat et vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour qu'il puisse y échapper. Vous vous êtes servis du prétexte qu'il était l'Élu pour justifier vos actions. Mais n'auriez-vous pas pu éviter tout cela ? N'étiez-vous pas le plus grand ? Le plus puissant ? Celui-là même qui avait vaincu Grindewald ? Mais tout cela avait simplement pour but de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et que n'auriez-vous pas fait pour parvenir à vos fins ? La mort de Potter était inutile, comme celle des deux Weasley et de tous ceux qui ont été vaincus. Moi, j'étais prêt à mourir, parce que je pensais que c'était ma destinée, mais vous avez envoyé à la mort des centaines d'enfants qui n'avaient pour seule ambition que de vivre dans un monde de paix. La souffrance de Granger n'était pas nécessaire, la mort de ses parents non plus. Votre mort, Dumbledore, de ma main, n'était pas nécessaire. Et vous le savez. Mais une fois de plus, vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous et à votre confort. À votre image. Si Bellatrix vous avait tué, vous seriez mort en souffrant, certes, mais je n'aurai pas perdu mon intégrité. Mon âme, c'est vous qui l'avez détruite bien avant que je me détruise moi-même. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à servir deux Maîtres, et si avant je croyais savoir lequel des deux était le plus machiavélique, aujourd'hui il m'est impossible de dire qui de vous ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait le plus souffrir. Vous, pour avoir ignorer mon amour pour Lily, pour vous être servis de moi, pour avoir ignorer mes sentiments, mes émotions, pour avoir pensé que tout cela ne m'atteignait pas, pour avoir cru que je n'avais pas de cœur, ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir pensé que j'étais un fidèle et loyal Lieutenant à ses ordres ? À bien y réfléchir, je pense que vous ne voulez même pas connaître la réponse. Parce que sachez, Monsieur le Directeur, que je n'étais pas sans cœur. J'accordais de l'importance aux personnes qui risquaient leur vie. J'accordais de l'importance à Potter, même si je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde. Et ça mort n'a rien de légitime. Je vous accordais de l'importance avant que vous ne me preniez pour un esclave, pour un de ces hommes qui obéit bien gentiment aux ordres qu'on lui donne sans rechigner. Je vous accordais de l'importance avant que vous ne me demandiez de vous tuer, avant que vous ne me disiez que mon âme ne souffrirait pas d'un tel geste. Mais je vous ai tué, Dumbledore ! Parce que vous le vouliez, parce que vous refusiez de mourir des mains de Bellatrix ou de Greyback, parce que vous étiez bien trop préoccupé à penser à la suite que vous n'avez pas imaginer une seule seconde que je devrai vivre avec ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je vous ai tué ! Vous, l'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance, vous m'avez demandé de mettre fin à votre vie sans vous soucier une seule seconde de ce que je pouvais ressentir ! Vous m'avez détruit ! Et cela, jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai. »

La haine qui avait découlé de la dernière phrase avait fait frissonner le portrait de Dumbledore dont les yeux brillaient de larmes.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit-il piteusement. Je ne pensais pas que... »

« C'est ça problème avec vous, Dumbledore, vous ne pensiez pas aux autres, seulement à vous. »

Albus était resté silencieux. Severus, incapable de contenir sa colère plus longtemps et par peur de faire quelque chose de regrettable, était sortit en trombe du bureau de Minerva en prenant grand soin de faire claquer la porte derrière lui. Et aujourd'hui, quand il repensait à ce semblant de conversation, il repensait également aux paroles qu'Hermione avaient dites au Directeur, un mois plus tôt. Et cela avait le don de lui faire prendre conscience qu'il avait rejeté quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment pour ce qu'il était, qui l'acceptait avec son passé et ses erreurs. Il avait été un véritable idiot, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Un idiot doublé d'un imbécile et triplé d'un con. D'un con incapable de profiter de ce qui lui tombait dessus, en voulant toujours moins, croyant toujours qu'il ne méritait pas ce qui lui était donné. Et maintenant, il était seul dans ses appartements, remplit de remords et de regrets, incapable pourtant d'aller s'excuser. Car c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, n'est-ce pas ? C'était à cela qu'avaient servis les coups et les insultes. Les sarcasmes, les méchancetés et toutes ces horreurs. Il ne voulait pas d'elle et de son amour. Il voulait être seul. Seul comme il l'avait toujours été...

Le Samedi 12 Octobre était une journée humide, mais la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait invité les courageux à braver le froid mordant de la saison. Emmitouflés dans leurs capes, leurs écharpes, les élèves, de la Troisième jusqu'à la Septième année, étaient sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, bavardant joyeusement, espérant néanmoins se réchauffer très vite dans un pub. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus s'étaient retrouvés dans le hall de Poudlard et avaient rejoint Fred et George dans le magasin de Farces et Attrapes qu'ils avaient ouvert. Ils en étaient les propriétaires mais avaient engagé des vendeurs afin de se consacrer au magasin qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient fait le déplacement tout spécialement pour la première sortie des élèves et pour voir Hermione. Lorsque les cinq amis eurent rejoint les jumeaux Weasley, ils se rendirent directement aux Trois Balais afin de boire un chocolat chaud. Le pub était remplit et le bruit battait son plein. La plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans le pub de Rosmerta, à l'abri du froid qui s'insinuait sournoisement à travers les couches de vêtements.

« Quels sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Fred.

« La routine, » répondit Neville en haussant les épaules.

Leurs boissons leur fut servis et ils passèrent une bonne partie de la matinée assis entre amis, échangeant leurs projets post-Poudlard.

« Études en Botanique pour ma part, déclara Neville. Le Professeur Chourave m'a dit qu'elle me resservait un poste d'assistant si ça m'intéressait. »

« C'est une bonne idée, approuva Dean. T'as toujours été doué en Botanique. Et toi, Luna ? »  
« J'aimerai devenir journaliste, répondit-elle de son air rêveur habituel. Peut-être reprendre la direction du _Chicaneur_. »

« Seamus ? »

« Je sais pas trop. J'aimerai bien faire Soigneur de Dragons, mais je n'ai pas fait de choix définitif. »

« Hermione ? »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, semblant réfléchir.

« J'aurai aimé travailler dans les Potions. Mais il me faudrait trouver un Maître en Potions et ils se font rares. »

« Et Rogue ? interrogea Seamus. C'est un des meilleurs. »

Luna, qui sembla sortir de sa rêverie, lança un regard appuyé à Hermione mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il prenne d'apprenti. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais travailler avec lui 24h/24 pendant deux ans. »

« Quel serait ton autre choix, dans ce cas ? » demanda George.

« La Métamorphose. Je suppose que le Professeur McGonagall accepterai de me prendre comme apprenti. Bon, et toi Dean ? »

« Guérisseur. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Madame Pomfresh. Elle accepte de me prendre en stage à l'obtention de mes ASPIC pour me montrer les bases et voir si ça me plaît vraiment. »

« Très bon choix ! » s'exclama Seamus.

Après avoir déjeuné, les sept amis se rendirent chez Honeydukes, passèrent par Scribenpenne où Hermione acheta des plumes. Fred et George allèrent également chez Derviche et Bang pour s'acheter deux nouveaux balais, puis ils finirent l'après-midi dans la filiale de Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, anciennement Zonko.

« Que fais Percy maintenant ? interrogea Hermione en observant les nouveaux modèles de Chapeau-sans-Tête. Arrêter de travailler au Ministère a dû être dur. C'était sa plus grande ambition. »

« Il prend un année sabbatique pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir, » répondit Fred.

« Il va en profiter pour aller voir Charlie en Roumanie, poursuivit George. Qui sait, il finira peut-être comme Dresseur de Dragons. »

L'image qui s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione était tellement horripilante qu'elle ne put contenir un fou-rire.

« L'idée est plaisante, » murmura une voix derrière eux.

Lorsque Hermione, Fred et George eurent reprit leur calme, ils se tournèrent vers Percy, qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux, souriant, ses lunettes sur le nez. Il embrassa Hermione, la serra brièvement dans ses bras et fit de même avec ses frères.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Perc ? » dit Fred.

« Je suis passé au Terrier et Maman m'a dit que vous étiez ici alors je me suis dis que je pouvais venir vous voir. Je suis content de te voir, Hermione. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, lui offrit un grand sourire et observa le magasin.

« C'est assez beau ici, remarqua-t-il avec raison. Vous en avez fait un sacré succursale. Zonko ne manque pas trop ? »

« Non ! S'exclama Hermione. Au contraire. Ce magasin a beaucoup plus de succès que Zonko. C'est ce qu'il semble du moins. »

Percy hocha de la tête, toujours souriant. Fred et George, qui s'étaient retiré légèrement, contemplait leur frère avec un étonnement étrange.

« Je le trouve bizarre, » avoua Fred.

« Moi aussi. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui me dérange. »

Ils le regardèrent encore un temps, puis s'exclamèrent d'une même voix : « Ses yeux ! » Mais alors qu'ils s'élançaient, inquiets, ils furent stopper par un sixième année qui voulait savoir combien coûtait une Boîte à Flemme. Le temps que Fred lui dise d'aller consulter un vendeur et que les jumeaux se retournent, Hermione et Percy avaient disparu.

« Où sont-ils ? Neville ! » appela Fred en criant le nom du jeune-homme.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as vu Hermione ? »

« Elle vient de sortir avec Percy. »

Fred et George se lancèrent un regard paniqué et s'élancèrent à l'extérieur du magasin, baguettes en main. Le vent soufflait fort et le brouillard s'était levé. Incapables de voir à plus de deux mètres, les jumeaux avancèrent difficilement à travers le smog britannique. Les rues pavées de Pré-au-Lard étaient quasiment vides et seul le bruit des feuilles au sol venait troubler le silence angoissant qui s'était installé entre les deux frères.

« Séparons-nous. »

Fred continua tout droit tandis que George s'élançait dans une étroite ruelle. Mais les minutes passaient et l'angoisse s'emparait perfidement des deux Weasley.

Au bout de quinze minutes de recherche, les deux jeunes-hommes se retrouvèrent devant la Tête de Sanglier.

« Alors ? » interrogea Fred dont l'inquiétude augmentait.

« Rien. On devrait peut-être appelé McGonagall. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux, mais ils étaient tellement préoccupés par la disparition d'Hermione qu'ils n'y firent pas attention.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, lança une voix. Les célèbres jumeaux Weasley de retour à Pré-au-Lard. »

« Professeur Rogue ! » s'exclamèrent ces derniers d'une même voix.

Rogue s'arrêta, surpris par l'accueil qui lui était réservé. Puis la crainte qu'il lut sur les deux visages couverts de tâches de rousseur le poussa à demander : « Un problème, Messieurs ? » Et, sans comprendre pourquoi, l'anxiété s'insinua en lui.

« C'est Percy, Monsieur, » expliqua Fred en parlant très vite.

« Il est venu au magasin, enchaîna George, et il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. »

« Il est sous Imperium ! »

« Mais on a été distrait et avant qu'on n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu avec Hermione... »

« Miss Granger ! » s'exclama Severus.

« Oui ! répliqua George. Quand on s'est retourné, ils n'étaient plus là. »

« Et on les retrouve pas. On a sillonné tout Pré-au-Lard, aucune trace d'eux. »

« Vous êtes sûrs que Monsieur Weasley était sou Imperium ? »

« Aucun doute, » affirma Fred sans hésitation.

Severus sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement du bras. Une biche argentée apparut devant les trois hommes et galopa devant Severus qui se pencha et lui murmura : « Va chercher Minerva. Dis-lui que Miss Granger a disparu, que Percy Weasley est sous Imperium et que Messieurs Fred et George Weasley ainsi que moi-même sommes à sa recherche. »

La biche sembla hocher de la tête et s'élança en direction du château. Severus la regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers les jumeaux.

« Partez par-là tous les deux, dit-il en montrant la direction de la gare. Je vais refaire un tour du village, on ne sait jamais. Envoyez-moi un Patronus si vous la retrouvez. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et disparurent dans le brouillard automnal. Severus se mit en marche, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique. Ses pas foulaient le sol avec force et rapidité mais pourtant, ils ne faisaient aucun bruit. Il passa dans toutes les allées secondaires, mais ne trouva rien. La nuit, encouragée par le mauvais temps, s'installait petit à petit et la pluie commençait de tomber. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, ajoutant à l'atmosphère angoissante. Pré-au-Lard, en cet instant, paraissait effrayant, comme un soir d'Halloween, sans les citrouilles cependant. La main de Severus était crispée sur sa baguette, prête à l'attaque en cas de danger. Ses yeux noirs balayaient les environs bien que la vision fut diminuée. L'expérience de l'espion se faisait sentir tant Severus s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la panique.

Comme les environs semblaient totalement vides de toute présence humaine, Severus prit la direction de la Cabane Hurlante. Il la contourna, ne trouva rien puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites, il gravit les escaliers, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait trouver au-delà des portes. Lorsqu'il atteignit le premier étage, il s'arrêta un moment devant la première porte, inspira profondément puis l'ouvrit brusquement, comme un pansement qu'on arrache. Rien. Et il obtint le même résultat pour tout le premier étage. Il monta au deuxième, rapidement et ouvrit d'un coup sec la première porte qu'il trouva. L'horreur qui se présenta à lui le paralysa plusieurs secondes. Hermione était là, gisant sur le sol sale de la Cabane Hurlante, le corps couvert de sang. Il se précipita sur elle, tenant toujours sa baguette serrée dans la main droite et il lui sembla revivre le soir de la mort de Lily. Mais il ne prit pas Hermione dans ses bras, il se contenta de prendre son pouls. Quand il le sentit, faible et fuyant, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et lança le contre sort : « Vulnera Sanentur » comme une litanie. Les blessures se refermèrent lentement, mais Hermione restait toujours inconsciente. Alors, très rapidement, il la fit léviter, se mit en marche, le corps d'Hermione flottant devant lui. Il parcourut le chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée du Saule Cogneur, immobilisa ce dernier, fit sortir Hermione et passa à son tour.

Madame Pomfresh était là, inquiète, semblant attendre. Lorsque Severus pénétra dans l'infirmerie, haletant, Hermione flottant à ses côtés, elle se précipita à leur rencontre, demanda à Severus de déposer la jeune-femme sur le premier lit puis s'affaira autour d'elle, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire d'autre que lancer les sorts d'usage.

« Son pouls est très faible, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton alarmiste.

« Elle a perdu énormément de sang, expliqua Severus. »

Mais il n'en dit pas mieux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se répéter. Il envoya donc un Patronus à Minerva ainsi qu'aux Weasley et attendit leur retour au chevet de le Gryffondor.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'affola Minerva en entrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie, quelques minutes plus tard.

Les jumeaux Weasley suivaient de près, accompagnés de Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus qui avaient été rapidement appelés pour aider à chercher Hermione. Severus lança un regard aux élèves, souhaitant qu'ils sortent, mais Minerva secoua la tête.

« Je l'ai retrouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante, dit Severus en se levant de sa chaise. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Je soupçonne un _Sectumsempra._ »

« Depuis combien de temps avait-elle disparu quand vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Trente minutes, minimum, » répondit Severus en regardant les jumeaux afin d'obtenir affirmation.

« Donnez-moi votre version, Messieurs Weasley, » ordonna McGonagall.

Fred et George expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient remarqués et ce qui s'était passé. Minerva, l'air totalement paniqué, s'approcha du lit où Hermione était allongée, s'assit auprès d'elle et la considéra avec tristesse.

« Savez-vous si elle se réveillera, Poppy ? »

La Médicomage la regarda avec peine.

« Je ne sais pas, Minerva, dit-elle en toute honnêteté. Elle a perdu énormément de sang et elle a été très gravement blessée, même pendant la Bataille. Son corps pourrait ne pas supporter cette attaque. Et puis... »

Elle se tut, hésitante.

« Quoi ? » interrogea Rogue avec brusquerie.

« Elle a perdu ses parents et ses amis. Elle pourrait, disons, ne pas avoir envie de se réveiller. »

Le silence pesant qui s'installa finit d'alourdir l'atmosphère. Luna qui, pour une fois ne rêvait pas du tout, s'était assise auprès d'Hermione et avait prit sa main dans la sienne. Dean et Seamus se tenait la main, Neville et les jumeaux semblaient sous le choc. Fred pleurait silencieusement sur l'épaule de son frère. Severus, qui s'était un peu éloigné, regardait le corps d'Hermione avec, sur le visage, une douleur incommensurable. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et il paraissait terriblement affligé. Mais personne ne le remarqua. Comme toujours.

« Qui a pu faire ça ? » interrogea Minerva d'une voix faible, basse.

Personne ne répondit.

« Un Mangemort ? proposa Luna au bout d'un moment. Un Mangemort qui voudrait se venger de la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

« Ils ont été presque tous arrêtés ou tués, » répondit Seamus.

« Alors un qui nous a échappé. Ce n'est pas impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et la question était destinée à Severus.

« Non, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas impossible. »

« Nous devons retrouver Percy ! s'exclama Fred en essuyant ses larmes. Il saura sans doute qui l'a mis sous Imperium. »

Severus se tourna vers, le regard étrange.

« Pardonnez-moi mes paroles, Monsieur Weasley, dit-il dans un murmure. Mais il se peut que votre frère soit mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Ou dans un état grave. »

Le visage des deux Weasley se décomposa à cette nouvelle.

« Si, comme nous le pensons, celui qui a fait cela est un Mangemort souhaitant venger la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sera sans pitié envers quiconque se trouva sur son chemin. »

« Mais pourquoi s'en être pris à Miss Granger ? » demanda Minerva d'une voix aiguë.

Severus haussa les épaules et le silence s'installa. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, ils restèrent tous là, observant le corps d'Hermione dont le visage était d'un blanc translucide.

« Donnez-lui une potion de régénération sanguine, Pomfresh, » ordonna Severus en s'approchant de nouveau du lit.

Pomfresh se précipita à son bureau et fouilla ses étagères à la recherche de la dite potion.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, Severus ? » interrogea Minerva.

« Poppy vous a déjà tout dit, Minerva, répondit platement Severus. Je ne peux vous en dire mieux, dans l'état actuel des choses. »

McGonagall, dont les yeux pétillaient de larmes, hocha la tête avec frénésie, essayant de se reprendre.

« Nous allons y aller, annonça Georges. Nous devons prévenir papa et maman. »

« Devons-nous faire part de l'incident aux Aurors ? » questionna Fred.

Severus et Minerva se lancèrent un regard, puis ce premier décida : « Parlez leur seulement de votre frère et demandez leur de le retrouver. Pas un mot sur cette attaque. Si les Aurors savaient cela, ils ne feraient qu'une bouché de Monsieur Weasley, qu'il fut sous Imperium ou pas. Dites à votre père qu'il doit leur demander la liste complète des Mangemorts manquant à l'appel, n'ayant pas été attrapés ou qui se sont enfuis après la Bataille et apportez la moi. »

Fred et George acquiescèrent, regardèrent une dernière fois Hermione et s'en allèrent.

« Vous devriez regagner vos Maisons, dit Minerva en se tournant vers les quatre autres. Nous vous appellerons si Miss Granger se réveille. »

« Bien, professeur. »

Luna relâcha la main de son ami et sortit de la pièce, suivie bientôt de Neville, de Dean et de Seamus. Pomfresh, qui était revenue avec la potion, la fit couler dans la gorge d'Hermione.

« Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne idée de lui donner ce genre de Potion lorsqu'elle est inconsciente ? »

« C'est la seule solution, dit Severus. Si elle reste trop longtemps inconsciente, sons sang ne se régénérera pas normalement et cela risque de lui être fatal. »

Minerva, qui s'était relevé, poussa un cri à l'entente de cette phrase et se couvrit la bouche d ses deux mains tremblantes.

« Partez, Minerva, conseilla Severus d'une voix dure. Je resterai ici pour veiller sur elle. »

Poppy s'approcha de la vieille Directrice, la prit par les épaules et la conduisit à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant Severus seul avec Hermione. Il se trouvait toujours près de son lit, les bras le long de son corps, le visage crispé, le dos raide. Puis, avec lenteur, il s'assit sur un chaise, pris la main d'Hermione entre ses longs doigts fins et déclara, la voix brisée par un sanglot : « Je retrouverai celui qui vous a fait ça, Hermione. Même si cela doit-être la dernière chose que je ferai,je le ferai. Pour...toi... »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 riche en rebondissements (enfin je crois !) J'espère qu'il conviendra à vos attentes.**

 **Disclamer : L'univers, les personnages à J.K., l'histoire est à moi.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Quand tout recommence...**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Molly et Arthur arrivèrent à Poudlard, l'air inquiet. Molly, qui n'avait pas pris le temps de retirer son tablier, se précipita dans l'infirmerie, suivie de près par son mari. Severus était toujours là, le regard fixé sur le visage d'Hermione, guettant son réveil dans une attente fébrile.

« Severus ! s'exclama la matrone Weasley. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ses constantes se sont stabilisées mais elle ne se réveille pas. »

Molly s'avança vers le lit, les mains tendues vers le visage d'Hermione.

« Ma pauvre chérie, ma pauvre petite chérie... »

Arthur, qui était resté en retrait, s'approcha de Severus et lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée par le sceau du Ministère.

« Voilà la liste que tu as demandée, dit-il à Severus. J'ai, de mon côté, accepté le poste de Minsitre de la Magie. Je vais faire mon possible pour retrouver l'ordure qui a fait ça. »

« Mes félicitations pour ton augmentation, Arthur. »

Les deux homme ses serrèrent la main avec cordialité, puis Severus ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« Des nouvelles de votre fils ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse des deux parents.

« Non, répondit Molly en se redressant et en séchant ses larmes. Kingsley et Dawlish sont à sa recherche. »

Severus hocha la tête et se pencha sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Plusieurs noms y étaient inscrit mais un seul, au vue des récents événements, lui sauta aux yeux.

« Rodolphus Lestrange, déclara-t-il en froissant le parchemin. Époux de Bellatrix Black, frère de Rabastan Lestrange. »

Molly et Arthur se tournèrent vers lui, l'incompréhension peinte sur leur visage.

« Pardon ? » interrogea Molly en s'éloignant du lit d'Hermione.

« Bellatrix et Rabastan ont tous deux été tués par Miss Granger lors de la Bataille finale, rappela le Maître des Potions. Et Rodolphus a juré de se venger avant de s'échapper après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Nous pensions tous qu'il ne reviendrait plus, avoua Arthur. Que ses paroles étaient vaines. Il n'aimait pas Bellatrix, si ? »

« Bellatrix, peut-être pas, mais son frère... »

« Mais alors, intervint Molly, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué lui-même. »

« Hermione n'est pas morte, » Molly, lui dit son mari.

« S'il ne l'a pas tué, expliqua Severus, c'est que ce n'est pas fini. Une sorte d'avertissement, vous voyez ? »

Un silence, long et pénible, s'installa. Molly, qui ne retenait plus ses larmes, reniflait dans les bras de son mari qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Fred et George nous ont dit que Poppy pensait qu'il se pourrait qu'elle ne se réveille pas, dit ce dernier. Qu'en penses-tu Severus ? »

Severus sembla hésiter un instant, puis déclara : « Poppy a raison : elle pourrait ne jamais se réveiller et rester inconsciente le restant de ses jours. Mais il pourrait qu'elle se réveille. Cela ne dépend pas de nous, mais d'elle. Elle a vécu beaucoup de choses, trop pour son âge, et on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle pense en cet instant. Elle pourrait, disons, choisir de rester là-bas. »

« Mais, il n'y a pas de moyen de la ramener ? » demanda Molly avec une pointe d'espoir.

« Il n'y en a pas. Croyez-moi, s'il y en avait un, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la ramener auprès de nous, mais rien n'est possible. Rien. »

Molly et Arthur n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvraient sur Minerva McGonagall, le regard emplit de panique.

« Percy a été retrouvé ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse des parents Weasley. Kingsley vient de m'appeler par cheminette. Ils sont à Sainte Mangouste. »

« Dans quel état est-il ? » interrogea Molly en s'élançant vers Minerva.

« Son état est stable, semble-t-il, mais il a subit beaucoup de violences. Vous devriez vous rendre auprès de lui, il se pourrait qu'il se réveille bientôt. »

Arthur serra une nouvelle fois la main de Severus et se lança à la suite de sa femme. Minerva, qui avait l'air totalement chamboulée par les événements, se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche avec un profond soupir de désespoir.

« Où Monsieur Weasley a-t-il été retrouvé, Minerva ? »

« Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, près de la boutique de Barjow & Burk. Kingsley paraissait très secoué. Qu'est-ce dont ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant le parchemin froissé entre les mains de Severus.

« La liste des Mangemorts disparus après la Guerre. »

Le Directeur de Sepentard tendit le papier à la Directrice et observa sa réaction. Son expression tout d'abord neutre, changea considérablement lorsque son regard se posa sur le quatrième nom.

« Rodolphus Lestrange, » murmura Minerva.

« Je vois que nous avons pensé à la même chose, » remarqua Severus.

« Vous croyez que... »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je pense, Minerva. Mais les faits sont là. Miss Granger a été agressée et c'est elle qui a renvoyé Bellatrix et Rabastan à la poussière. Tous les Mangemorts qui se sont enfuis se cachent dans d'autres pays et ils n'étaient pas assez loyal envers Voldemort pour revenir risquer leur peau et le venger. »

« Sans doute avez-vous raison, Severus. Comment allons-nous le retrouver ? »

Rogue sembla réfléchir pendant un très log moment, puis lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il posa ses yeux sur Minerva, ils semblaient habités par une lueur de folie.

« Sa première erreur a été de ne pas tuer Monsieur Weasley, énonça-t-il. Quand ce dernier se réveillera, il pourra, si on ne lui a pas jeté un _Oubliette_ , nous dire tout ce que nous voulons savoir. Sa deuxième erreur a été de l'abandonner dans l'Allée des Embrumes et nous savons tous les deux que tous les repères de Mangemorts ont été détruits lorsque cela a été possible. Donc, peut-être Lestrange se cache t-il dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Les mots avaient à peine franchi la barrière de ses lèvres que Severus s'avançait vers la sortie, le pas pressé.

« Où allez-vous ? l'arrêta Minerva en s'élançant à sa suite. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas vous rendre là-bas, seul, sans savoir ce qui vous y attend ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Qui le fera sinon moi ? »

« Je ne le permettrai pas ! » s'indigna Minerva avec force.

« Alors je me le permettrai ! Un Mangemort est en liberté, Minerva, ne croyez pas que je vais rester là sans rien faire à attendre qu'il fasse d'autres victimes. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Mais faites au moins appel à un Auror. Il ne vous est pas nécessaire de mentionner Miss Granger. Demandez à Kingsley de vous accompagner. »

« Je refuse. Et si nous nous faisions attaquer ? Et si Shacklebolt se faisait tuer ? Tout serait entièrement ma faute. »

« Je refuse que vous vous y rendiez seul. Je vous accompagnerai si je le pouvais, mais mes fonctions m'interdisent de quitter l'école. »

Un terrible jeu de regards commença entre les deux Professeurs. Mais Severus avait beau lancer tous les regards noirs qu'il avait en réserve, Minerva était tellement déterminée qu'elle semblait prête à tout, même à l'attacher à son lit, pour qu'il réponde à sa demande.

« Très bien ! gronda Severus. Je vais appeler Shacklebolt. »

Minerva poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, sourit et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Severus avait transplané dans l'Allée des Embrumes avant même que Kingsley Shacklebolt n'arrive à Poudlard. Il était tellement en colère que McGonagall l'ai forcé à emmener quelqu'un avec lui qu'il avait décidé d'être le compagnon le plus désagréable possible.

« Dis donc, Severus, fit la voix profonde de Kingsley derrière lui. Je me trompe ou tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

« En d'autre circonstance, j'aurai joué la carte de l'hypocrisie, rétorqua Severus avec mépris. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur. »

Kingsley osa un sourire et marcha derrière Severus, baguette en main. Ils parcoururent une petite distance et se retrouvèrent face au magasin de Barjow & Burk. L'enseigne, toujours aussi lugubre, portait cependant une nouvelle marque, plus sinistre encore.

« La Marque des Ténèbres, » murmura Kinglsey en rejoignant Severus.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, piteusement, replongeant dans des souvenirs douloureux, revoyant le visage de Lily, celui de James Potter, morts. Celui d'Hermione, livide, presque mort.

« Tenez-vous prêt, Shacklebolt, susurra Severus. Il pourrait très bien nous attendre. »

Et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans le magasin, silencieusement, surveillant leurs arrières. Severus passa devant, prêt à bondir si un sort fusait en sa direction. Mais le magasin semblait vide. Les horreurs qui, jadis, remplissaient les vitrines, avaient été remplacées par toutes sortes d'objets étranges qui, apparemment, avaient appartenu aux Lestrange. La tête de Ballatrix, séparée de son corps, reposait sur un socle en bois et, un peu plus loin, le corps inerte de Rabastan était accroché à une porte.

« Quelle abomination, » dit Kingsley qui fut parcouru d'un frisson.

« Une chose est sûre, à présent, déclara Severus. Je ne me suis pas trompé de Mangemort. »

Il détourna les yeux de la tête et du corps des Lestrange pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans la magasin. L'arrière boutique était plongée dans l'obscurité et sentait une odeur écœurante de pourriture.

« Lumos, » murmura Severus.

Avec répugnance, il découvrit un sol jonché de corps en pleine décomposition. La plupart des morts semblaient être là depuis six mois, d'autres depuis moins longtemps. L'atrocité que cela représentait aurait fait pâlir même l'homme le plus inhumain qui soit.

« Par Merlin ! » s'exclama Kingsley en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Les corps avaient été balancés les uns sur les autres sans ménagements, sans une once de compassion. Au vue des blessures, des corps à moitié mutilés, ils avaient été torturés de la plus horrible des manières.

« En reconnaissez-vous ? » interrogea Kinsgley qui se trouvait le plus éloigné.

Severus s'approcha encore un peu et, à la faible lumière de baguette, il reconnu le corps déchiqueté de...

« Cornelius Fudge, annonça-t-il d'un ton placide. Ainsi que Mafalda Hopkrik, Perkins, Rufus Scrimgeour... »

« C'est bon, coupa Kingsley. Je ne veux pas mieux en savoir. »

Sa voix était basse et remplit de tristesse. La mort de Tonks l'avait chamboulé plus qu'il n'aurait pu le dire, mais apprendre que tous ces gens avaient été tués après la guerre, après l'anéantissement de Voldemort, lorsque tout, ou presque, était redevenu normal, le tuait de désespoir. Ces personnes avaient toutes disparu à peu près un mois ou deux après la Bataille mais avaient toutes laissé des lettres expliquant leur départ précipité de cette vie trop destructrice, de cette ville ravagée. Personne n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elles avaient été enlevées, même si les indices laissés étaient plus que suspects.

« Ne vous êtes-vous jamais douté de rien ? » interrogea Severus en inspectant la pièce.

« Je suspectait quelque chose, mais rien d'aussi énorme. Rufus avait été un excellent Auror, comment aurait-il pu se faire enlever ? À partir de là, j'ai pensé qu'ils avaient tous besoin de prendre du recul. On en avait tous besoin. »

Severus acquiesça. Oui, ils en avaient tous besoin. Et maintenant, tout recommençait. Avec plus de barbarie encore, car tous ces morts étaient le fait d'une seule personne, d'un seul Mangemort. Pas de centaines, pas de milliers, pas même du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, d'un seul Mangemort qui n'avait jamais été qu'un sous-fifre loyal sans réelle ambition.

« Que fait-on ? » demanda Kingsley au bout d'un moment.

« Je propose que vous mourriez. »

La voix qui s'éleva de derrière Severus et l'Auror était glaciale mais un rire guttural, bestial semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa gorge. Avec lenteur, Severus se retourna et se retrouva face à Rodolphus Lestrange, le regard plus fou que jamais, les cheveux plus noirs, plus sales, le sourire mauvais.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit Rodolphus de sa voix froide. Qui vois-je ? Severus Rogue en personne, le traître, est venu me rendre une petite visite. Cela va me faciliter la tâche. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour te faciliter quoi que ce soit, répliqua Severus d'une voix polaire. C'est tout le contraire en fait. »

Lestrange ne répondit pas et observa la pièce avec délectation.

« Mon œuvre te plaît, Rogue ? Je suis persuadé que cela te rappelle de bons souvenirs. Oh ! ajouta-t-il en identifiant Kingsley. Tu m'as amené un Auror. Je les recherche activement, ceux-là. Tu remarqueras que nombres de mes victimes ont été ou étaient des Aurors. »

« Je vois surtout que ta folie t'a mené dans une profondeur abyssale dont tu ne reviendras jamais, Lestrange. »

Un rire de dément sortit de la bouche de Rodolphus. Il pencha la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte dans un rire immonde, ses cheveux se balançant sur son visage marqué par la sauvagerie.

« Qu'est-ce que la folie, après tout ? Le seul fou que je vois, ici, c'est toi Rogue. Parce que tu as eu l'audace de venir ici, chez moi, sans savoir ce qui t'attendais. »

« Je suis venu dans un seul et unique but, Lestrange. Te tuer et mettre fin au massacre que tu as engendré. »

« Rien de mieux que de retrouver un vieil ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus le regarda avec un dégoût évident, prêt à lui sauter dessus avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

« Que serait des retrouvailles sans un bon duel ? » questionna Seveurs en se décalant sur la droite.

« Je dirai bien que ton idée me plaît, mais la vérité, c'est que j'aurai trop peur de te tuer sans que tu en souffres. Alors... »

Mais sa phrase n'était pas finie qu'un éclair vert effleura sa tête. Il l'évita de justesse en se jetant sur le côté et répliqua rapidement par un _Sectumsempra._

« J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais un talent hors norme pour inventer des sorts, Rogue, » hurla-t-il à travers les détonations.

Kingsley, qui s'était réfugié derrière une étagère pour éviter un _Doloris_ , se redressa et lança un _Diffindo_ qui rata sa cible de peu.

« Stupéfix ! » cria Lestrange et Kingsley s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Bombarda Maxima ! »

Le sort de Severus atteint le meuble qui se trouvait près de Rodophus et explosa avec force, projetant le Mangemort contre le mur derrière lui. Mais il n'y eu aucun bruit de chute. Avec rapidité, Severus s'avança vers Kingsley.

« Enevartum, » souffla-t-il.

L'Auror ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec habilité, prêt à reprendre le combat.

« Inutile, dit Severus. Il a transplané. »

Shacklebolt frotta sa tête douloureuse et regarda autour de lui les dégâts que le sort de Severus avaient infligé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai lancé un sort d'explosion, mais il a transplané avant d'atterrir contre le mur. »

« Pourquoi un sort d'explosion ? s'étonna Kingsley. Tu connais bien des sorts de Magie Noire ? Tu aurais pu le neutraliser. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, lança Severus d'une voix dure, mais Lestrange était parfaitement préparé. Il nous attendait parce qu'il savait qu'on viendrait. Je le voulais vivant, pas mort ou incapable de parler. Les sorts que j'aurais pu lancer l'auraient inévitablement tué. Autre chose ? »

Kingsley secoua la tête et sortit de l'arrière boutique.

« Je vais rentrer au Ministère, annonça-t-il. Je vais demander à Arthur de mettre tous les Aurors sur le coup. Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victimes. »

« Bien. Je rentre à Poudlard. Tiens-moi au courant. S'il te plaît. »

Est-ce que c'était la supplication dans la voix de Severus ou la formule de politesse qui poussa Kingsley a accepter, il ne le savait pas. Mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, lui serra la main et transplana.

Il devait être minuit lorsque Severus rentra à Poudlard. La nuit était froide et le ciel sans étoile semblait triste et nostalgique. Severus marcha en direction du château, le pas mal assuré, les pensées embrouillées. La journée avait été longue mais elle n'était pas finie. Il devait raconter à Minerva ce qui s'était passé au magasin de Barjow & Burk et retourner à l'infirmerie pour veiller sur Hermione. Il espérait, avec un brin de folie, qu'elle se soit réveillée et qu'elle l'attendait, assise dans son lit en train de lire un bon livre. Mais il doutait fortement que, même si elle s'était réveillée, elle l'attendait après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites. Il pris donc la direction du bureau de la Directrice, donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Mais des voix l'arrêtèrent dans son geste de frapper à la porte.

« Je ne peux pas lui demander ça, Albus ! s'indignait McGonagall. Severus a déjà bien assez souffert comme cela et je ne veux pas ajouter à sa douleur. »

« Mais il le faut, Minerva. Il le faut. »

« Albus, il est absolument hors de question que j'envoie Severus à la mort. Si Lestrange se fait arrêter, se sera soit par les Aurors, soit par Severus, mais pas parce que je l'aurai forcé à le faire. Ce sera son choix. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il vous en veut déjà bien assez ? Voulez-vous vraiment que ce garçon passe le reste de sa vie à vous détester ? Souhaitez-vous qu'il passe le restant de sa vie dans le remord ? »

« Non, Minerva, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Albus ! Je n'enverrai pas Severus en Allemagne pour qu'il débusque des Mangemorts qui ne font rien d'autre que se cacher. Et, d'abord, comment savez-vous cela ? Comment savez-vous que des Mangemorts se cachent en Allemagne ? »

« Je ne vous dirai rien de mes sources puisque vous refusez de faire ce que je vous demande. »

Minerva n'eut pas le temps de faire remarquer à l'ancien Directeur que c'était un véritable enfant car Severus entra furieusement dans la bureau, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Alors comme ça, notre emmerdeur international a trouvé d'autres idées pour me faire tuer ? » demanda-t-il avec hargne.

« Severus ! s'exclama Minerva. Enfin vous êtes rentré. Je commençais à me faire du soucis. »

« Cela n'est pas nécessaire. Il semblerait que ce soit mon rôle de risquer ma vie et d'aller à la mort. »

« Severus... »

« Non, Minerva. Il est inutile de prendre sa défense. Cet homme – et il pointa un doigt accusateur en direction du tableau de Dumbledore – a passé la plupart de son temps à me faire courir des risques inconsidérés, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change, qu'il soit mort ou non. La preuve, même peint dans un tableau, il continue de vouloir m'envoyer dans des pays étrangers pour accomplir des missions totalement inutiles. Voyez, Dumbledore, où a conduit votre irrésistible envie de tout contrôler : Miss Granger se trouve entre la vie et la mort et un Mangemort particulièrement dangereux veut sa peau et celle de tous ceux ayant participés à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses sbires. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser de... » tenta de contrer Minerva.

« Je l'accuserai de tous les maux si cela était possible, Minerva. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il est la cause de tout ce qui arrive. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce tandis que Severus tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage, lançant de temps à autre des regards assassins en direction du tableau d'Albus qui était resté relativement silencieux.

« Qu'avez-vous à me dire, Severus ? » interrogea Minerva après un long moment.

À l'entente de cette voix, Severus cessa de faire les cents pas, poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, face au bureau de la Directrice. Cette dernière pris place sur son fauteuil, croisa les mains et tendit l'oreille.

« Rodolphus Lestrange nous a tendu un piège, commença Severus. Il se cachait chez Bajow & Burk, il a d'ailleurs apposé la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'enseigne. Vous vous souvenez que les corps de Bellatrix et de Rabastan n'ont jamais été retrouvés ? Ils étaient là-bas, il les garde en souvenir. Et puis, il y a autre chose... »

Severus se tut un instant, observant avec intention le visage impassible de McGonagall.

« Plusieurs corps se trouvaient dans l'arrière boutique dont ceux de Fudge, Scrimgeour et Hopkrik. Il devait y en avoir une quinzaine et ont été, pour la plus part, mutilés de manière totalement abjecte. C'est là que Lestrange nous a attaqué. Shacklebolt s'est fait touché par un _Stupéfix_ et lorsque j'ai voulu neutraliser Lestrange, il a transplané. Nous sommes donc rentrés. »

Minerva, qui était restée tout d'abord très droite, était à présent adossée contre le dossier de son fauteuil, l'air abattu. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes mais son visage était marqué par la colère et la soif de vengeance.

« Vous n'avez pas été blessé ? » interrogea-t-elle simplement.

« Non. J'ai ranimé Shacklebolt et nous nous sommes quittés. »

« C'est déjà un bon point. »

« Il faut tout de même que vous sachiez, Minerva, que Lestrange n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner la partie. Il est particulièrement entraîné et et semble déterminé à tuer quiconque se mettra en travers de sa route. »

« Vous a-t-il dit quoi que ce soit ? Sur ses projets ? »

« Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Mais plus que tout, je pense qu'il veut venger la mort de sa femme et de son frère. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? »

« Qui garderait la tête de sa femme et le corps de son frère dans son repère sans avoir en tête l'idée de châtier la personne qui les a réduit à néant ? »

Minerva resta muette face à l'horreur qui se présentait à elle.

« Il veut également me tuer, mais ça n'est pas un véritable scoop. »

« Oui, en effet. »

Mais la vieille femme était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sa volonté de protéger ses élèves allait au-delà de tout et il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose. L'image d'un Poudlard en flamme, détruit, complètement anéantit lui revint en mémoire et elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre ça. Elle ne voulait pas que de jeunes innocents soient sacrifiés, encore, dans une Bataille qui n'en valait plus la peine. Comment était-il possible d'avoir autant de rage, autant de folie en soit pour essayer de prendre la suite de Voldemort et de vouloir réduire en miette un monde aussi durement acquis ? Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais pensé que tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Chacun savait que la paix ne s'obtenait pas si facilement, mais de là à retomber dans un massacre, dans une série de meurtres ignobles, jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé. La vie était cruelle, pensa-t-elle, et l'Homme destructeur envers ses semblables.

« Nous reparlerons de cela demain, Severus, dit-elle d'une voix fébrile. Nous devons trouver une solution mais en attendant, vous devez vous reposer. »

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça, se leva, tourna les talons et sortit du bureau sans autre forme de politesse. Il redescendit les escaliers et parcourut la distance qui le séparait de l'infirmerie d'un pas vif. Elle était déserte et la seule personne, en dehors de lui, qui s'y trouvait était Hermione, toujours aussi pâle, toujours aussi inconsciente. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, bien qu'il sût que faire du bruit ne la réveillerait pas, et s'assit au bord de son lit, avec élégance. Il passa un long moment à observer les traits fins de son visage et remarqua combien elle avait l'air paisible. Cependant, il n'en fut pas rassuré. Car si elle était paisible, c'était qu'elle était bien là, endormie, en paix. Et cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas l'envie de revenir. Ici, dans ce monde, avec eux. Avec lui.

« Miss Granger ? appela-t-il doucement comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. Vous devez revenir. Des gens ont besoin de vous ici. Vous devez revenir. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait prit sa petite main frêle dans la sienne et traçait de petit cercle sur le dos de sa main. Si cela l'apaisait elle, il n'en savait rien, mais ça avait le don de le calmer. Et il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à la façon de retrouver Rodolphus Lestrange, de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Réfléchir à la façon de ramener Hermione si elle ne revenait pas d'elle-même. Réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui si elle décidait de se réveiller. Et à celles qui s'offraient à lui s'il elle ne se réveillait pas. Devait-il partir en Allemagne comme le proposait Albus ? C'était, certes, un bon moyen de mettre sa vie en danger, mais aussi de se sentir utile. Il débusquerait les Mangemorts restant, les tuerait et s'assurerait que le monde reste en paix. N'était-ce pas ça, la solution ? Partir loin de tout ça, de cette souffrance, de cette douleur qui lui comprimait le cœur, lui serrait les poumons et l'empêchait de respirer ? N'était-ce pas sa destinée, au final ? Et abandonner Hermione ? lui murmura une voix. Tu n'y penses pas. Imagine qu'elle se réveille et que tu ne sois pas là.

« Et si elle ne se réveillait pas ? » dit-il à haute voix.

Qu'adviendrait-il de lui, si cela arrivait ? Pourrait-il vivre avec le remord, avec, en pensée, les dernières paroles qu'il lui avaient adressées ? Pourrait-il jamais se pardonner de l'avoir humilier, de lui avoir dit qu'elle n'était rien pour lui ? Lui serait-il possible de finir ses jours en pensant que, lorsqu'elle avait été attaquée, elle avait pensé à lui en tant que monstre sans cœur et sans pitié ? Non. Définitivement non. Cette idée lui était inconcevable, inimaginable. Il se demandait même s'il lui serait possible de survivre à la perte d'un second amour. Un amour...Cela semblait tellement absurde. Lily avait toujours été la seule et maintenant, voilà qu'il voyait Hermione comme une personne qu'il aimait alors que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Enfin, il le savait. Un peu. Oui, parce qu'il ressentait forcément quelque chose pour elle, c'était évident. Indéniable. Ses gestes le prouvait. Son action également. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il autant insisté auprès de Minerva pour agir ? Par Merlin, il se sentait si stupide. Et à présent, en plus de gérer ses émotions, il devait faire face à une nouvelle vague de meurtres. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça, en survivant. Non. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait pensé que toute cette histoire était finie à jamais, qu'il serait en paix, enfin et pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Severus Rogue n'avait pas droit à la tranquillité.

L'aube était proche lorsque Severus s'éveilla dans une position tout à fait inconfortable. Il ne sut tout d'abord pas ce qui l'avait réveillé, puis il comprit, lorsqu'il vit Poppy Pomfresh sortir de son bureau. Il se redressa rapidement, prit place sur une chaise et fit mine de réfléchir.

« Severus ! fit-elle d'une voix aiguë en le trouvant là. Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je venais voir si Miss Granger, répondit Severus d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil. Son état semble ne s'être ni dégradé, ni amélioré. »

« En effet, remarqua Poppy en observant sa patiente. Pauvre petite... »

Severus considéra Poppy un long moment puis déclara : « Je pense que si elle ne se réveille pas d'ici trois ou quatre jours, l'utilisation de la Légilimencie serait appropriée. »

Pomfresh stoppa net ses mouvements et regarda Severus avec étonnement.

« Severus allons, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Si c'est la seule chose qui peut la ramener... »

« Severus, vous l'avez dit vous-même : si elle décide de ne pas se réveiller, c'est son choix. Iriez-vous contre sa décision ? »

« Et si elle ne se réveille pas parce qu'elle ne le peut pas ? Parce que quelque chose l'empêche de sortir de ce coma ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète, Severus ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Poppy et remarqua qu'elle le regardait étrangement, comme si elle essayait de le percer à jour.

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas se réveiller pour de mauvaises raisons, avoua-t-il. J'ai peur, également, que ce ne soit pas elle mais son corps qui refuse de se réveiller. J'ai peur de... »

« ...de ne pas pouvoir la sauver, acheva Poppy avec douceur. Je comprends. Elle vous a sauvé la vie, vous lui devez bien ça. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, Poppy. Simplement, j'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose, trouver une solution. »

« Pénétrer dans son esprit n'est certainement pas la bonne chose à faire, Severus. Vous le savez. »

« Sans doute. »

Le Directeur de Serpentard se plongea dans ses pensées, troubles et floues. Que pensait-il réellement du fait de pénétrer l'esprit d'Hermione sans son accord et pendant qu'elle était inconsciente ? Il se pouvait qu'il tombe sur un mur, c'était vrai et dans ce cas, il ne risquait rien. Mais il se pouvait également qu'il voit des choses qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il voit. Et là, c'était plus grave. Cependant, si cela lui permettait de la sauver, pouvait-il prendre le risque ? Mais Poppy avait sans doute raison : si Hermione décidait de ne pas revenir, c'était son choix et il se devait de la respecter.

« Je sais que vous vous sentirez coupable si vous n'essayez pas, déclara Poppy en s'approchant de lui et en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais réfléchissez bien à ceci : qu'arrivera-t-il si elle se réveille sans le vouloir ? Que lui arrivera-t-il à elle ? Et à vous ? Prenez la bonne décision, Severus, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Et maintenant sortez, je dois m'occuper de ma patiente. »

Elle le secoua fortement pour qu'il se lève et l'emmena hors de l'infirmerie sans ménagement.

« Cessez donc de faire votre mégère, Poppy, Miss Granger est inconsciente, il n'y a pas grand chose que vous puissiez faire. »

Pomfresh lui lança un regard sévère et referma les portes derrière elle. Severus s'en retourna et regagna ses appartements. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place ainsi que pour appréhender cette journée qui s'annonçait difficile.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Avouez, vous n'aviez pas du tout pensé à Rodolphus Lestrange ? Bon, j'ai été un peu machiavélique avec la tête de Bellatrix posée sur un socle, mais elle le mérite, non ?**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux problèmes. Les temps sont durs. Très durs. Serez-vous satisfaits de cechapitre ? Je l'espère.**

 **Disclamer : J.K. est une reine, nous le savons tous et c'est à elle qu'appartient l'univers et les personnages. Comme toujours.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Une vengeance terrible**

 _« Qu'il était beau le sang du bourreau_

 _que nous avons partagé comme une grenade_

 _pendant qu'il brûlait encore, vivait encore. »_

Pablo Neruda.

La journée qui passa fut pénible et d'une lenteur incroyable. Severus fut d'une humeur exécrable et sa mauvaise humeur se propagea dans le collège entier. Neville et Luna ne quittaient quasiment plus l'infirmerie en dehors des cours mais Hermione ne se réveillait toujours pas et l'espoir, petit à petit, s'échappait de chacun des esprits. Ce n'était que le deuxième jour, mais elle semblait partir, s'enfuir à chaque heure qui passait. Severus continuait de lui parler, mais elle paraissait ne pas l'entendre, comme si elle n'était plus là, déjà, comme si son esprit s'était évaporé sans laisser aucune trace.

Percy, de son côté, s'était réveillé, mais ne se souvenait de rien. Le dernier souvenir qui lui revenait en mémoire, c'était celui de son enlèvement. Après, c'était le trou noir. Les Médicomages suspectaient un abus de _Doloris_ qui aurait pu lui faire perdre l'esprit, mais la seule séquelle que le jeune-homme gardait était cette perte de mémoire et son corps douloureux.

« On devrait appeler Severus, proposa Arthur. Il est le plus doué en Legilimencie, peut-être parviendra-t-il a trouver que chose au fond de son esprit. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le Médicomage était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux grisonnants, des yeux clairs et profonds. Son mètre quatre vingt-cinq inspirait une extrême autorité et son allure altière supposait un orgueil et une fierté peu commune. Sa voix était profonde, rauque mais froide. Ses yeux clairs étaient brillants d'intelligence.

« Je pense que c'est une idée à exploiter, dit-il de sa voix froide. Votre fils semble réagir à ce qu'on appelle une amnésie post-traumatique et il se peut qu'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire des événements. La Legilimencie est peut-être la seule solution pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

Il lança un regard glacial au corps de Percy et sortit de la chambre en ordonnant à une infirmière de lui donner une Potion de Force, « il est beaucoup trop faible, » ajouta-t-il en sortant. Monsieur et Madame Weasley reportèrent leur regard sur le visage de leur fils. Il était tuméfié, couvert de bleus, d'ecchymoses, de cicatrices. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et de violet, son nez était cassé et une profonde coupure barrait sa joue droite en partant du nez pour arriver jusqu'à la naissance de la mâchoire. Son corps semblait en parfait état, mais il lui était impossible de se redresser en position assise ou même de bouger ne serait-ce que d'un poil. Nombre de ses côtes avaient été cassées, son épaule gauche avait été fracturée et ses deux jambes, quand il avait été retrouvé, était tordues dans des positions étranges. Sans ses lunettes et son allure hautaine de petit chef, Percy Weasley était bien diminué. Il était...très peu lui-même en fait.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait regardé tout autour de lui d'un air paniqué, se demandant où il se trouvait. Les seuls mots qu'il avaient pu prononcer avait été : « Enlevé par Lestrange » et il s'était rendormi aussitôt. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, il s'était réveillé et avait semblé reconnaître la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle on l'avait installé. Il avait lancé un regard douloureux à ses parents et avait difficilement répondu aux questions qui lui avaient été posées.

Maintenant, il reposait tranquillement sur ses oreillers, endormi, l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

« Faisons venir Severus tout de suite, » proposa Arthur en voyant la nuit tomber.

Madame Weasley acquiesça, apparemment incapable de dire un mot. Son mari s'éclipsa, se rendit dans le bureau du Directeur de Sainte Mangouste et lui demanda s'il pouvait emprunter sa cheminette. Severus, particulièrement morose, avait répondit qu'il « arrivait tout de suite » d'une voix étonnement faible. Dire qu'il avait été rapide était un euphémisme. Arthur était à peine revenu dans la chambre de Percy que Severus passait la porte, ses robes battant le rythme effréné de ses pas sur le sol.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il sans même dire bonjour.

« Il ne se souvient de rien, répondit Arthur en accueillant Severus. C'est pour cela qu'on t'a fait venir, en vérité. »

« Tu veux que j'utilise la Legilimencie sur lui, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. »

« Il me faut son accord. »

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Percy. Molly, qui se trouvait le plus près et qui était totalement incapable de détacher les yeux du visage de son fils, lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour le réveiller.

« Mon chéri ? appela-t-elle dans un sanglot. Severus est là. »

Percy ouvrit ses yeux et tourna la tête vers le côté où se trouvait Severus.

« Professeur ? »

Sa voix était basse, à peine plus forte qu'un souffle.

« Il semblerai que votre mémoire vous joue des tours, Monsieur Weasley. Vos parents pensent que la Legilimencie pourrait nous aider à y voir plus clair. M'autorisez-vous à m'introduire dans votre esprit ? »

Le jeune-homme sembla hésiter.

« Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura Severus d'une voix sèche cependant, je ne remonterai pas plus loin dans vos souvenirs qu'au jour de votre enlèvement. »

Percy fixa un moment Severus puis, avec une lenteur étrange, hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le Maître des Potions sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur Percy.

« Concentrez-vous sur vos souvenirs, dit-il d'une voix profonde. Legilimens ! »

Severus se retrouva propulsé dans un abyme d'obscurité. Il pensa tout d'abord que le jeune Weasley avait bâti un mur, mais il se retrouva rapidement dans une ruelle de Londres, sombre et lugubre. Percy était couché sur le sol et Rodolphus était penché sur lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ce devait être le jour précis de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Severus en était sûr. Alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, la voix profonde et rauque de Lestrange le ramena au moment présent. Il avait réveillé Percy et lui avait jeté le sort de l' _Imperium_.

« Tu vas te rendre à Pré-au-Lard, ordonna Lestrange. Tu vas trouver la Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger et tu lui proposeras d'aller faire un tour. Vous irez dans la Cabane Hurlante où tu lui jetteras le sort _Sectumsempra._ Tu la laisseras là, agonisante et tu me rejoindra à l'Allée des Embrumes. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Percy, dont les yeux étaient vides de toute forme de vie, acquiesça avec lenteur.

« Cette Sang-de-Bourbe va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à ma femme et à mon frère, murmura Rodolphus qui ne parlait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Mais ce ne sera qu'un premier avertissement. Cette souffrance ne sera rien comparé à toutes celles qu'elle va endurer à l'avenir. »

Un rire bestial s'échappa des lèvres de Lestrange. Un rire cruel et mauvais, presque inhumain. Mais Severus n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter sur ce rire que le décor changea.

Ils étaient à présent dans le magasin de Barow & Burk. Percy était là, toujours sous _Impreium,_ face à un Rodolphus Lestrange particulièrement content.

« Parfait, parfait, parfait, susurra-t-il de sa voix de sourde. Severus va se concentrer sur le sort que lui a inventé, pas sur les modifications que j'y ai apporté. Tout cela est parfait. Maintenant, je dois me débarrasser de toi. »

Il lança un regard de parfait dégoût au traître à son sang et lui lança un _Doloris._ Percy s'écroula au sol et se tordit de douleur, hurlant, s'époumonant. La bonne dizaine de _Doloris_ que lança Lestrange sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il en vint aux mains et aux pieds, rouant de coup le pauvre garçon qui était incapable de respirer tant ses côtes se cassaient.

« Ça suffit ! »

Le cri de déchirement que poussa Percy expulsa Severus hors de son esprit qui en perdit l'équilibre. Il s'affala sans grâce sur une chaise mais se redressa rapidement sur ses pieds.

« Je dois retourner à Poudlard, annonça-t-il rapidement. Votre fils n'a rien de grave. Au revoir. »

« Severus attends ! s'exclama Arthur. Dis-nous au moins ce qui se passe. »

« Lestrange a modifié le sort que j'ai crée, expliqua-t-il sans reprendre son souffle. Miss Granger est peut-être bien plus en danger que nous le supposions. »

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il s'enfuit littéralement de la chambre.

Le dîner venait tout juste d'être servit dans la Grande Salle, de ce fait, les couloirs étaient totalement désert. Severus Rogue se précipita à toute jambe dans la Grand Salle et ouvrit les portes dans un fracas assourdissant.

« Minerva ! Pomfresh ! hurla-t-il à l'autre bout de la salle. À l'infirmerie. VITE ! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avec effarement mais n'eurent le temps de poser aucune question car Severus courrait déjà direction de l'infirmerie. Elle se levèrent de table, sous les regards incrédules des élèves et autres professeurs, prirent la porte de derrière et rejoignirent Severus dans l'infirmerie. Il se trouvait déjà au chevet d'Hermione quand elles arrivèrent et était dans un état de colère indicible.

« Quel abrutit je fais ! » cria-t-il en se tapant le front.

McGonagall et Pomfresh, qui entraient dans la pièce à bout de souffle, tombèrent sur ce tableau déchirant. Rogue se tenait là, la tête dans les mains, le visage rouge de colère envers lui-même, mais blanc pourtant d'une tristesse ineffable.

« Je n'ai été qu'un sombre idiot... »

Sa voix était basse et terriblement brisée.

« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Minerva en s'approchant doucement de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal dangereux.

Il fit un geste brusque en se levant et commença à tourner en rond autour du lit d'Hermione.

« Il n'a pas seulement utilisé le sort que j'ai inventé, expliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Il l'a modifié ! »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » s'étonna Poppy.

Severus cessa soudain de tourner en rond, respira une grande bouffée d'air, tentant de reprendre son calme.

« Lorsque Monsieur Weasley s'est réveillé, dit-il d'un ton plus posé, il souffrait d'une amnésie. Je ne saurais dire si elle était due au choc, au sort de l'Imperium ou à l'utilisation abusive du Doloris, mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que de son enlèvement. Arthur m'a donc demandé de venir à Sainte-Mangouste pour pénétrer son esprit afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Lestrange à la volonté terrifiante de venger sa femme et son frère et il veut faire souffrir Hermione, la plonger dans une agonie que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer. Le sort que j'ai inventé pouvait être mortel, mais s'il l'a modifié, je suis persuadé que ce que Miss Granger endurera sera pire que la mort. »

Minerva s'était assise sur la chaise que Severus avait abandonnée, épuisée. Poppy, elle, tournait autour d'Hermione, semblant chercher une quelconque manière de la soulager, en vain.

« Que faut-il faire ? » demanda-t-elle à Severus.

« Je dois utiliser la Legilimencie sur elle, décida-t-il. Il le faut. Si elle souffre de quelque manière que ce soit, je dois le découvrir et tout faire pour la sortir de là. »

Mais il ne fit aucun geste en direction du lit, attendant l'accord de Minerva qui avait le regard fixé sur le visage de sa jeune élève.

« Faites-le, Severus, souffla-t-elle. Il le faut. »

Severus hocha la tête et s'avança vers Hermione. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et fixa ses iris dans ses yeux qui étaient restés ouverts après l'attaque et s'y accrocha de toutes ses force.

« Legilimens, » murmura-t-il.

Il se sentit aspiré dans un gouffre sans fond. Pendant un instant, Severus crut, qu'inconsciemment, Hermione avait construit un mur afin d'empêcher toute intrusion dans son esprit. Mais lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était finalement bien dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor, il prit conscience que le mur de pierre n'était pas du fait de la jeune-femme. Il parvint tout de même à avancer, lentement, dans le couloir sombre qu'était les pensées d'Hermione.

« Miss Granger ? »

Il attendit longuement une réponse qui ne vint pas. En général, quand il parlait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, on lui répondait ou, du moins, on essayait de se faire remarquer. Là, il n'y avait personne, aucun autre bruit que celui de ses pas furtifs. Même Hermione semblait ne pas être présente dans son propre esprit. Soudain, un cri brutal brisa le silence pesant dans lequel Severus progressait. Un cri qui ressemblait plus à un rire horrible qu'à un véritable hurlement. Le Maître des Cachots regarda autour de lui, cherchant en vain l'origine de ce rire étranger et effrayant, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'une présence humaine autre que la sienne.

Il continua d'avancer dans le couloir obscur. Puis, soudain, un vent glacial s'engouffra dans l'esprit d'Hermione et prit possession de l'être entier de Rogue, balayant ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Miss Granger ? »

Mais toujours aucun son. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une contre allée peut-être, ou une porte pourquoi pas. Il connaissait suffisamment l'esprit humain pour savoir que ce dernier était plein de surprise. Mais tout était noir et vide. Au bout de dix minutes et ce malgré le vent qui, sournoisement, continuait de souffler, l'atmosphère se réchauffa, comme si un feu brûlait dans une grande cheminée. Mais il n'y avait aucune lumière, aucune pièce même qui aurait pu abriter une cheminée.

Puis, soudain, alors que Severus arrivait au bout du couloir sombre dans lequel il se trouvait, il remarqua un éclair de lumière qui brillait au delà d'une porte en bois. Il s'approcha de cette porte, l'ouvrit et découvrit avec horreur l'origine de cette chaleur insupportable qui s'était imposée avec violence. Un feu embrasait l'esprit d'Hermione. Une barrière immense de flammes entourait une pièce minuscule dans laquelle se tenaient deux personnes.

« Miss Granger ? »

Il y eut un mouvement au-delà du mur et un murmure qui réussit à couvrir le crépitement du feu.

« Miss Granger ! »

Severus tenta d'entrer dans la pièce, mais le brasier était tel qu'il lui fut impossible de s'approcher à plus de cinq mètres.

« Miss Granger ! »

Un autre rire perça les tympans de Severus qui le reconnut finalement. C'était celui de Rodolphus Letrange. C'était lui qui avait fait apparaître cette haie de flammes. C'était lui également qui se trouvait avec Hermione dans l'autre pièce. Lui aussi qui l'empêchait de se réveiller. Hermione était prisonnière de son propre esprit.

Dans un effort surhumain, Severus essaya de détruire la muraille de feu qui se dressait devant lui, mais sa tentative fut vaine. La fournaise ne fit que s'accroître en prenant plus d'ampleur encore. Le feu cracha des étincelles rouges et jaunes qui fle irent reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Tu ne peux rien pour elle, ricana Lestrange avec cynisme. »

Un cri perçant, un cri véritable cette fois, parvint aux oreilles de Severus qui vit Hermione s'effondrer au sol dans un bruit d'os brisés. Elle dû tomber inconsciente dans l'intérieur même de son esprit, car Severus en fut violemment éjecté et se retrouva projeté contre le mur de l'infirmerie.

« Severus ! »

Minerva et Poppy se précipitèrent vers lui, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Allez-vous bien ? » demanda Minerva en aidant Severus à se relever.

Mais dans un geste d'impatience, il repoussa la Directrice et se releva prestement pour se précipiter à nouveau au chevet d'Hermione.

« Il est dans son esprit, déclara Severus en plongeant son regard noir dans l'ambre des yeux de la Gryffondor. Il le contrôle et il l'empêche de se réveiller. Son esprit est en feu. C'est un véritable brasier. »

« Savez-vous quoi faire ? » interrogea Poppy d'une voix aiguë.

« Tant qu'il la retient prisonnière de son esprit, je ne peux absolument rien faire. »

« Alors quoi ? s'indigna Minerva. On attend quelle se réveille pour réagir ? »

Severus haussa piteusement les épaules et détacha son regard de celui d'Hermione pour prendre place sur une chaise et enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans ses mains.

« Comment est-il possible de contrôler un esprit humain sans être près de la personne visée ? » fini pas demander Minerva après un long silence.

« C'est une forme très sombre de Magie Noire, dit Severus en se redressant. Très ancienne aussi. Très peu utilisé car extrêmement dangereuse et pour la victime et pour le bourreau. La victime, comme Miss Granger en cet instant, finit prisonnière de son propre esprit sans aucun moyen de contrôle. Le bourreau, s'il fait un usage abusif de cette Magie, peut soit finir prisonnier de l'esprit de sa victime, soit devenir fou. Ce qui, entre nous soit dit, est quelque chose de tout à fait compréhensible. Se retrouver dans l'esprit d'une personne, le contrôler, être envahit de ses pensées, rendrait n'importe qui complètement dingue. »

« Quelles seraient les conséquences si, comme vous le dites, Lestrange ne pouvait plus ressortir de l'esprit de Miss Granger ? »

« Dramatiques. Terriblement dramatiques. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux, mais je peux vous certifier que Miss Granger vivra un Enfer qui dépasse l'entendement. »

« Vous voulez dire que si elle ne se réveille pas, si Lestrange reste coincé dans son esprit, Miss Granger sera éternellement consciente de ce qui se passe en elle ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décide de mettre fin à sa souffrance. Oui. »

Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux exorbités à l'entente de cette phrase terrible. Severus, alors qu'il mesurait la portée de ses paroles, était maintenant incapable de poser les yeux sur le corps qui se trouvait allongé sur le lit face à lui.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Poppy avec force. Il y a bien un moment où il quittera son esprit. Il ne peut tout de même pas y être 24h/24, non ? Alors lorsqu'il aura quitté l'esprit de ma patiente, vous irez la chercher ! »

Elle pointa un doigt sur Severus, comme si elle lui donnait un ordre auquel il ne pouvait désobéir.

« Je ne peux pas me trouver dans son esprit constamment moi non plus, Poppy. »

« Alors allez-y quand Lestrange est le moins susceptible d'y être ! Lorsqu'il vous a attaqué, vous et Shacklebolt, il ne pouvait pas être dans l'esprit d'Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet. Mais comment suis-je censé savoir quand il n'y est pas ? Il peut très bien y aller à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il ne lui faut pas plus d'une heure ou deux pour reprendre des forces. Et peut-être prendra-t-il le risque de rester dans son esprit jusqu'à atteindre sa limite. Dans ce cas, il se peut qu'il pénètre l'esprit de Miss Granger plusieurs heures d'affiler. »

« Que proposez-vous alors ? »

Poppy semblait en colère. Contre tout le monde et Severus ne comprenait pas ce ressentiment. Certes, elle était une infirmière impliquée, mais se mettre dans un tel état n'était pas dans sa nature. Généralement, elle restait de marbre, avec son air sévère et ne disait rien d'autre que : « sortez, mon patient a besoin de repos. »

« Quelles sont vos craintes, Pomfresh ? » demanda Severus en se levant et en la regardant durement.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » répliqua sèchement la vieille femme.

« Vous mettez un acharnement particulier dans cette histoire, sorcière et je trouve que vous me donnez beaucoup trop d'ordres alors que je fais mon maximum pour la sauver. Quel est votre problème ? »

Minerva assistait à cette échange, impuissante, connaissant le tempérament de chacun et sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, même en étant la Directrice de Poudlard.

« Cessez de jouer au sauveur, Severus, cela vous sied guère. »

« Et vous cessez de me donner des directives comme si j'étais incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi l'ancien Mangemort, moi qui connais presque tout de la Magie Noire, alors je vous conseille de fermer votre bouche et de vous occuper de _vos_ affaires. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile imbu de lui-même, rétorqua violemment Poppy qui devenait rouge de colère. Sachez que je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de vous. Sachez également que je n'ai aucune autre crainte que celle de voir périr Miss Granger et si cela vous importe peu, prenez conscience que tout le monde n'est pas aussi sans cœur que vous. »

Mais alors qu'elle disait ses mots, Hermione tomba brutalement du lit sur lequel elle reposait et fut prise de convulsions. Son corps se tordait impitoyablement dans toutes sortes de positions étranges alors qu'elle semblait toujours inconsciente. Severus, Poppy et Minerva se précipitèrent vers la jeune-femme qui se tortillait de douleur et la replacèrent doucement sur le lit.

« Legilimens ! »

Severus, comme la fois d'avant, fut emporté dans un tourbillon d'obscurité mais avant même qu'il ne se retrouve dans l'esprit d'Hermione, il constata avec effroi que le feu avait prit de l'ampleur. Chaque parcelle de l'esprit de la Gryffondor était entouré de flammes rouges et jaunes qui grandissaient autant que l'esprit pouvait contenir de flammes. Hermione se trouvait là, seule, au milieu de l'incendie, paniquée mais incapable pourtant de crier. Lestrange n'était nulle part en vue et Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione avait soudain été propulsée hors de son lit. Severus s'avança vers elle, lentement, essayant de ne pas brûler.

« Miss Granger ? appela-t-il doucement. Vous m'entendez ? »

« Je vous entends, professeur, » lui répondit une voix faible.

« Lestrange est-il avec vous ? » demanda Severus en s'approchant plus encore.

« Je crois que j'ai réussi à le combattre, dit Hermione d'une voix peu assurée. Je crois que j'ai réussi à l'expulser de mon esprit. »

« C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes tombée de votre lit. Vous vous battiez. Pourquoi le feu est-il toujours là ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est apparu peu après l'attaque. »

Severus la regarda étrangement, réfléchissant.

« Vous allez me donner votre main, ordonna-t-il doucement. Je vais vous ramener avec moi. »

« Mais s'il revient ? »

Et la voix d'Hermione était apeurée.

« On en parlera une fois de retour à Poudlard. Prenez ma main. »

Severus lui tendit sa main pâle et elle y déposa la sienne, glaciale, tremblante, toute petite. Cette fois, Severus sentit une secousse le bousculer vers l'arrière et il s'accrocha fermement à la main d'Hermione qui, malgré sa froideur, était moite et glissait dans la sienne. Lorsqu'il sentit le sol de l'infirmerie sous ses pieds, il relâcha la main et se redressa rapidement avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne conscience.

« Elle va revenir, » dit-il à l'adresse des deux femmes.

Et en effet, une seconde plus tard, les yeux d'Hermione reprirent vie. Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières restées trop longtemps ouvertes, ferma les yeux un instant et se redressa sur son lit. Mais à peine fut-elle en position assise qu'elle poussa un rugissement de douleur et se tordit sur son lit, hurlant à la mort.

« Miss Granger ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Popy s'avança vers elle, prête à lui donner n'importe quelle potion.

« Ça brûle, » cria Hermione.

Un étonnement non feint se peignit sur les visages de McGonagall et de Pomfresh. Severus, lui, se pencha de nouveau au-dessus d'Hermione.

« Ça brûle de quelle façon ? »

« De l'intérieur, suffoqua-t-elle. Comme si je me consumais lentement. »

Et Severus comprit : non seulement l'esprit d'Hermione était un véritable brasier, mais son corps, lorsqu'il était en éveil, brûlait de l'intérieur.

« Lestrange a fait en sorte qu'elle se consume lorsqu'elle est réveillée, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers les deux femmes. Si elle reste trop longtemps éveillée, ses os risquent d'incinérer la totalité de ses organes internes mais si on la rendort, c'est son esprit qui va brûler. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? s'affola Minerva. Elle souffre le martyr. »

« Pomfresh, donnez-lui une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Ça lui permettra de dormir sans que Lestrange puisse envahir son esprit. Du moins, je l'espère. De mon côté, je vais essayer de fabriquer une potion qui permette de refroidir l'intérieur de son corps. Le feu n'en sera pas éteint pour autant, mais ça lui permettra de ne plus la faire souffrir en attendant de trouver une solution. »

Et avant qu'une des deux sorcières aie pu répondre, il sortit en trombe de la pièce, courant presque pour se rendre dans son laboratoire.

La fraîcheur des lieux lui permit de garder la tête froide. Il se débarrassa de sa cape et s'avança vers sa bibliothèque personnelle. Les livres de Magie Noire se trouvait dans un coin, à l'écart des autres. Il s'empara d'un livre, celui qui semblait le plus ancien, à la reliure fragile et aux pages cornées et alla s'asseoir sur son sofa. Il en tourna les pages, longuement, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait.

 _Ignis Daemonis_ ( Feu du Démon )

 _Ce sort de Magie Noire est le plus ancien à la connaissance des chercheurs. L'inventeur de ce sort reste inconnu, mais il semblerait qu'il ai été utilisé par nombreux démons, notamment par Rukkia et Bile._

 _Rarement utilisé car connut pour son effet destructeur, il permet de faire croître un feu immense dans l'esprit et le corps de la victime désignée. Longtemps considéré comme le sort le plus dangereux au monde, il inflige une douleur incommensurable à quiconque le subit, cible comme bourreau._

 _L'Ignis Daemonis, utilisé avant tout pour détruire les « morts-vivants » ou toutes sortes d'Inféris, a été utilisé sur des personnes vivantes dans le seul but d'infliger une souffrance au-delà même de l'imagination..._

Severus tourna plusieurs pages, sachant très bien comment et pourquoi ce sort était utilisé et trouva rapidement la page des contre-sorts et remèdes.

 _À ce jour, aucun remède ou contre-sort n'a été inventé pour stopper l'accroissement du brasier intérieur. On suppose que seule la mort peut mettre fin à une telle douleur._

Severus referma le livre d'un claquement sec. Merci, ça l'aidait beaucoup. _Aucun remède et aucun contre-sort._ Il était inutile de gaspiller une page pour mettre ça, il aurait pu le deviner tout seul. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et souffla un bon coup. Il devait réfléchir. Il avait dit à Pomfresh et à Minerva qu'une sorte de Potion de Refroidissement pourrait être efficace, mais cela semblait beaucoup trop simple. Et ce qui était simple était complexe. Car comment savoir la réaction du feu face à ce genre de potion ?

Severus se sentait désespéré et malgré son talent en Potions, il se demandait bien comment il pourrait arrêter un feu qui, soit dit en passant, ne pouvait être arrêté que par la mort et qui ne faisait que progresser au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Il lui fallait donc une Potion assez puissante pour mettre fin à la progression du feu, à son effet sans toutefois que cette Potion ne gèle l'intérieur du corps d'Hermione. Ça allait être facile. Très facile. Mais il ne s'en découragea pas pour autant. Il retroussa ses manches et s'approcha d'un chaudron sous lequel il alluma un feu doux et prépara ses ingrédients.

Les heures passaient, mais aucune de ses potions n'étaient bonnes et les ingrédients commençaient à lui manquer. Il s'arrêta un instant, retourna s'asseoir sur son sofa et réfléchit un long moment. Il avait essayé un mélange entre une Potion de Refroidissement et un Philtre de Mort Vivant mais cela avait semblé trop puissant et beaucoup trop dangereux. Il avait ensuite tenté d'assembler un Philtre de Paix et celui de Goutte du Mort Vivant, mais ça n'avait pas été plus concluant. Le Philtre de Goutte du Mort Vivant était un puissant somnifère, et il avait pensé qu'en modifiant légèrement les effets et en le combinant avec une autre potion, il obtiendrait une Potion permettant d'endormir le feu, mais il avait peur que la Potion obtenue soit beaucoup trop forte pour que le corps d'Hermione puisse la supporter. Il avait bien évidemment gardé deux ou trois flacons des deux Potions qu'il avaient fabriquées, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de les utiliser avant d'avoir épuisé toutes ses ressources. Soudain, il se redressa sur son canapé et se frappa la main du poing.

« Severus, quel imbécile tu fais aujourd'hui ! »

Il se leva prestement et se précipita vers son chaudron

Une heure plus tard, après un effort de concentration particulier, il mettait sa nouvelle potion en fiole. Un mélange entre un Philtre de Paix, une Potion de Refroidissement et un Philtre de Mort Vivant. Il n'avait utilisé qu'un seul ingrédient provenant de cette potion : l'Asphodèle. Il était persuadé que la combinaison de ces trois Potions permettrait de calmer l'incendie qui brûlait en Hermione. Le Philtre de Paix le ferait cessé de grandir, la Potion de Refroidissement l'empêcherait de chauffer ses os et ses organes et l'Asphodèle permettrait « d'endormir » les flammes. Il espérait, avec une pointe de folie, que son invention allait marcher.

Il renfila sa cape, emporta avec lui une des fioles qu'il venait de remplir et retourna à l'infirmerie. Minerva et Poppy étaient toujours là, autour d'Hermione qui reposait, endormie, sur son lit.

« Lui avez-vous donné une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves ? » demanda Severus en les rejoignant.

« Oui, répliqua Poppy d'une voix froide. Il semblerait que cela ai fonctionné. »

« Bien. Nous allons la réveiller maintenant. »

« Expliquez-nous d'abord... » commença McGonagall.

« Après Minerva, lorsque Miss Granger sera avec nous. Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. »

La vieille Directrice acquiesça et se pencha au-dessus d'Hermione en la secouant doucement. La jeune-femme ouvrit faiblement les yeux et se redressa rapidement sur son lit. Les trois autres s'attendirent à l'entendre pousser un hurlement terrifiant, mais il ne vint pas. Hermione sembla en être étonnée elle aussi.

« Est-ce que vous sentez une quelconque brûlure à l'intérieur de vous ? » demanda Severus d'une voix sèche.

Hermione tourna un regard étonné vers lui, comme si elle était surprise de le trouver là, puis lui répondit, d'une voix rauque : « Oui, mais c'est très léger. »

Severus s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la fiole.

« Buvez ça avant que ça n'empire, dit-il en retirant sa main lorsqu'elle s'empara de la fiole. Dites-moi ce que vous ressentez une fois la potion ingurgitée. »

Hermione hocha la tête et but la potion d'un trait. Elle fit une légère grimace lorsque le liquide glissa dans sa gorge mais ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Les trois adultes attentèrent dans une expectative angoissante.

« C'est...doux, finit par déclarer Hermione. Ça réchauffe mais en même temps, ça refroidit. J'ai l'impression que le feu n'est plus là. »

Minerva et Poppy poussèrent un faible soupir de soulagement alors que Severus restait impassible.

« Très bien, conclut-il. C'est une bonne chose. Le reste des fioles se trouvent dans mon laboratoire. Vous viendrez les récupérer lorsque vous serez en mesure de vous levez. Je vais également préparer deux chaudrons supplémentaires de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Avez-vous vu Lestrange pendant votre sommeil ? »

« Non. J'ai sentit qu'il essayait de pénétrer mon esprit, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ai pas réussi. »

« C'est parfait. Alors vous n'oublierez pas de prendre une fiole de Potion avant de dormir. Aussi, dès que vous sentirez la brûlure intérieur s'intensifier, faites-le moi savoir. Je dois savoir combien de temps ma Potion fait effet pour que je puisse y apporter les modifications nécessaires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Bien. Maintenant, les explications ! » le pressa Minerva.

Severus la regarda intensément avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

« Lestrange a tenté de m'induire en erreur en disant qu'il avait modifié mon sort, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plate. Mais ça n'a aucune importance puisque j'ai trouvé quel sort il a utilisé. Bien sûr, il a fait usage du _Sectumsempra_ , mais je ne pense pas que le sort ai été véritablement modifié. Je pense plutôt qu'une fonction lui a été ajoutée. Le sort que j'ai trouvé, et qui correspond à la description de vos douleurs, Miss Granger, s'appelle _Ignis Daemonis._ C'est un sort très ancien qui était surtout utilisé par les Démons aux Enfers. C'était un châtiment terrible utilisé pour punir quiconque enfreignait les lois. La potion que vous avez bu est un mélange entre un Philtre de Paix, une Potion de Refroidissement et un Philtre de Mort Vivant. Je pense, et j'espère, que ça évitera au feu de grandir plus que nécessaire. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment éteint mais au moins, il est contenu dans un partie de votre corps et ne touche plus vos organes internes. C'est pourquoi vous devez impérativement prendre la Potion à l'instant où vous sentez votre corps s'embraser. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Mais ce n'est que temporaire, poursuivit le Maître des Potions. Vous ne pourrez prendre des Potions pour le restant de votre vie. Mais, pour l'instant, il n'existe aucun contre-sort permettant d'arrêter les effets du _Ignis Daemonis_... »

« Je comprends parfaitement. »

Hermione écoutait attentivement ce que Severus lui disait, mais elle semblait totalement engloutit par le regard qu'il coulait sur elle. Pas qu'il la regardât directement, mais ses yeux, lorsqu'ils se posaient sur elle, paraissaient pétiller d'une lueur d'espoir et de soulagement mêlés.

« Je vais aller prévenir vos camarades que vous êtes réveillée, Miss Granger, déclara Minerva. Et appeler Molly et Arthur. Ils sont tous très inquiet. »

Elle lui lança un sourire exprimant toute la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait à la voir de nouveau parmi eux et sortit de l'infirmerie, l'allure droite et altière.

« Je vais aller dans mon bureau, dit Pomfresh en lançant un regard mauvais à Severus. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, Miss Granger. »

« Merci, Madame Pomfresh. »

Et cette dernière laissa Severus et Hermione, seuls, l'un face à l'autre. Hermione, dont le regard fuyait celui que Severus avait posé sur elle, commença à rougir furieusement sous l'intensité de ces iris noires. Puis, au bout d'un court instant, elle planta ses prunelles dans celles de Severus.

« Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, rétorqua Severus. Je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais à faire. »

Hermione sembla déçue.

« Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle. Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Cela signifie ? »

« Que vous refusez toujours de vous mouiller en ignorant vos sentiments. »

« Je vous l'ai dit : je ne ressens rien pour vous. J'aurai pensé que passer deux jours enfermée dans votre esprit vous aurait remis les idées en place, mais apparemment, je me suis leurré. »

« Comme quoi, les gens ne changent jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Je suis content que cela soit clair entre nous. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Rogue sortit de l'infirmerie, sa cape volant toujours derrière lui. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, dépitée et triste. À quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Parce qu'elle avait failli mourir, il allait lui sauter au cou ? Non. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue pas d'un de ces adolescents boutonneux guidé par ses hormones et ses émotions confuses.

« Quelle idiote tu fais, ma fille, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas d'émotions confuses. Pour lui, tout était clair et net. Précis. Il ne ressentait rien et ne faisait rien parce que c'était _personnel._ Tout avait un sens, pour lui. Tout. Même le fait de sauver une élève de son esprit et de son corps. Il n'y avait rien de personnel là-dedans. C'était juste nécessaire.

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. À bientôt pour la suite ;).**

 **Eternley Snape.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Le nouveau chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas satisfaite du tout, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Disclamer : J.K. pour les personnages et l'univers. Moi pour l'histoire.**

 **Je vous remercie encore de votre fidélité. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et à laisser des reviews, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **La folie du Démon**

 _« Et je prendrai conseil de ma folie,_

 _ayant mis en oubli toute sagesse. »_

Mare amoroso.

Rodolphus Letrange avait toujours été un homme d'une certaine prestance. Du moins, avant son emprisonnement à Azkaban. Sa grande taille, son visage carré et ses yeux noirs inspiraient un profond respect basé sur la crainte que dégageait son regard et sa posture glaciale. Contrairement à sa femme Bellatrix, son allure avait toujours été soignée. Ses cheveux longs retombaient dans sa nuque avec grâce et ses capes de Sorcier étaient toujours impeccables.

Mais depuis son évasion d'Azkaban en 1996, on ne pouvait plus en dire autant. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, son visage était marqué par la démence qui l'habitait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur terrible de folie. Ses habits ressemblaient plus à des haillons et il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas été changés depuis longtemps. Son allure était négligée et son port n'était plus droit et altière. Le sourire mauvais qui barrait son visage rendait ses traits plus fous encore.

Son mariage avec Bellatrix avait bien sûr été un mariage arrangé. Dire qu'il l'avait aimé aurait été un mensonge honteux, mais ils se complétaient étonnement bien. La folie de Bellatrix, supérieure à la sienne et présente avant même son enfermement à Azkaban, avait toujours apporté quelque chose en plus dans leur couple, quelque chose qui permettait la symbiose totale de leur deux êtres. Bellatrix n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler « une belle femme ». Elle était jolie, mais son aliénation avait laissé sa marque et la folie humaine a quelque chose de dérangeant dans les traits d'un visage et Bellatrix ressemblait plus à une furie qu'à un être humain de chair et d'os.

S'il voulait la venger, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été son épouse. Pas non plus parce que son orgueil et sa fierté d'homme lui murmuraient que c'était _la_ chose à faire. Mais parce que le monde sorcier avait perdu son plus grand talent. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce que celle qui l'avait tuéew était une Sang-de-Bourbe et pas n'importe laquelle. Son esprit de Serpentard lui disait de la tuer sans tarder, mais son envie de vengeance l'incitait à la faire souffrir plus qu'il n'avait jamais fait souffrir personne d'autre.

En ce qui concernait son frère, Rabastan, la raison qui le poussait à punir sa mort était tout autre. Rabasatan avait toujours été ce qu'on appelle « un homme à femme ». Après son emprisonnement à Azkaban, et comme beaucoup d'autres Mangemorts, il avait développé une forme étrange d'une maladie rare – du moins chez les Sorciers – qu'on appelait « Désespoir. » Ce n'était pas tant sa mort que Rodolphus voulait venger, mais la folie furieuse qui l'avait habité pendant les années précédent son évasion. Et comme toutes les personnes qui l'avaient conduit à cette vésanie avaient péri durant la Bataille, Hermione Granger restait la seule à blâmer pour l'horreur qu'avait vécu son frère.

Il ne faisait pas cela pour amour pour lui, il n'en avait jamais été question, mais son propre dérèglement mental lui faisait croire que celui de son frère n'était pas de son propre fait mais de ceux qui l'avait condamné. Et il était maintenant prêt à tout pour détruire une à une toutes les personnes responsables de la mort de son frère et de sa femme, à commencer par Granger. Bien sûr, il se doutait que ce traître de Rogue ferait tout pour la sauver, sa nature était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, mais le plan machiavélique qu'il lui réservait parviendrait à le stopper dans sa volonté de jouer les sauveurs.

Mais maintenant, il devait surtout se concentrer sur une nouvelle manière pour atteindre Granger. Rogue devait avoir trouvé une solution pour empêcher qu'il puisse de nouveau prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de la Sang-de-Bourbe, mais il allait très vite remédier à cela. Le fait que le corps de Granger brûle de l'intérieur devait avoir été résolu également, sinon, il aurait été mis au courant de sa mort ou de son entrée à Sainte-Mangouste.

La situation était délicate pour lui, mais il ne manquait pas d'imagination. Il allait simplement prendre son temps et leur laissé croire qu'ils étaient en paix. Il ne doutait pas que Rogue ne relâcherait en aucun cas sa vigilance, en revanche, Granger le pouvait et c'était elle qui l'intéressait avant tout.

Il était quatre heure du matin lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de Severus. Ce dernier s'était endormit dans son canapé, un verre de Whisky à la main. Il grogna de frustration, se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Hermione Granger se tenait là, devant lui, l'air de souffrir terriblement.

« La brûlure est revenue ? » demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

Hermione, incapable de parler, hocha de la tête. Severus la fit entrer et la laissa dans le salon alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son laboratoire. Il revint rapidement, trouva Hermione couchée en boule sur le sofa et lui tendit une fiole en verre qui contenait le liquide transparent.

« Avalez. »

Hermione obéit ostensiblement, fit une autre grimace mais se remis rapidement sur ses pieds.

« Quand les douleurs ont-elle repris ? » interrogea Severus en la considérant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« Il y a dix minutes à peine, » répondit Hermione.

« La douleur a-t-elle était aussi violente dès lors que la brûlure a réapparu ou cela s'est-il fait progressivement ? »

« Progressivement, mais rapidement néanmoins. Au début, s'était très léger, puis à peine me suis-je levée de mon lit que ça a été foudroyant. »

Severus dodelina de la tête, réfléchissant.

« Donc, ma Potion ne fait effet que pendant deux heures et demi. A-t-elle été vraiment efficace ou avez-vous ressentit une quelconque douleur pendant ces deux heures et demi ? »

« Non. Elle a été très efficace. »

« Bien. Je vais donc apporter les modifications nécessaires. En attendant, prenez ces fioles. La Potion se trouve dans ces fioles – il en montra six – et la Potion de Sommeil dans celles-ci – il en montra un dizaine. N'oubliez pas de la prendre, c'est très important. »

« Oui, je le sais. »

« Bien sûr, que vous le savez. Vous êtes une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, après tout. »

Hermione le regarda d'un œil flamboyant, mais ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Elle tentait encore de se persuader, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, qu'il pouvait, peut-être, avoir des sentiments pour elle. Qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle, alors qu'elle était à l'article de la mort. Mais le doute s'insinuait en elle, pernicieusement, et lui faisait se demander si, après tout, elle ne devrait pas abandonner, cesser de se battre pour lui alors qu'elle ne faisait que lui causer plus d'ennuis.

« Comptez-vous rester ici ? »

La voix de Severus la ramena à elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, tant le regard du Maître des Cachots la perturbait. Son visage était toujours le même, semblant tailler dans du marbre, mais un éclair de douleur venait tout juste de passer dans ses iris noires et laissa une marque, une sorte de flamme, de lueur terrible qui le rendait plus profond et plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Lui non plus ne bougeait pas et l'atmosphère était palpable.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione remuait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sans qu'elle ne comprenne même les mots qu'elle disaient. Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux à cette phrase, mais ne dit rien. Il avait une telle envie de l'embrasser qu'il refusait de se fier à sa voix. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser aller à cette pulsion. Encore moins en ce moment. S'il se rapprochait d'elle, elle serait encore plus en danger car il était un traître dont Rodolpus souhaitait la mort. Il l'enverrai tout droit à la mort s'il commençait quoi que ce soit avec elle. Alors il devait se résigner, une fois de plus.

« Vous devez partir, Miss. »

La voix de Severus était si peu convaincante que lui-même n'y crut pas.

« Je suppose que je le devrais, en effet. »

Mais la voix d'Hermione n'était pas plus sûre que celle de son professeur et elle ne fit aucun geste signifiant qu'elle prenait congé de lui. Elle resta simplement devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement de son corps, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de Severus.

« Je vais partir, annonça abruptement ce dernier. En Allemagne. »

Hermione parut complètement perdue pendant un long moment, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que Severus voulait dire. Ou alors ne voulait-elle pas le comprendre ? Peut importait, il l'abandonnait.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Des Mangemorts semblent se cacher là-bas, » répondit simplement Severus.

« N'est-ce pas le rôle des Aurors de débusquer et d'arrêter les Mangemorts en cavale ? N'est-ce pas pour cela qu'ils sont payés ? »

« C'est à moi de le faire, » déclara Severus comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Et risquer votre vie, encore ? Je croyais que vous en aviez fini avec ça... »

« Je le croyais également, mais... »

Il ne continua pas, tant les mots lui manquaient. Il se défilait, il le savait. Il faillait à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de l'aider, coûte de coûte, et il passait pour un lâche, mais c'était la seule solution pour s'éloigner d'elle et la préserver d'un danger plus grave encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Quand partez-vous ? »

La voix d'Hermione était légèrement étouffée sous les sanglots qu'elle essayait de contenir. Elle ne voulait plus être faible. Plus jamais et surtout pas maintenant, devant lui alors qu'elle allait se retrouver seule.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Une semaine, peut-être deux. Le temps de mettre certaines choses au claire et de me trouver un remplaçant. »

Hermione acquiesça lentement, ravalant ses larmes tant qu'elle le pouvait, imprimant le visage implacable de Severus sur ses rétines car, pour sûr, elle ne le reverrait jamais.

« Et si j'ai besoin de vous ? » dit-elle piteusement, se raccrochant à son dernier espoir.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi, répliqua froidement Severus. Vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi. »

« C'est faux, et vous le savez. Et si Lestrange parvenait à reprendre possession de mon esprit ? »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, parce que je ne partirai pas sans avoir modifier la potion afin qu'elle vous évite tout désagrément. Lestrange ne reviendra pas dans votre esprit. »

« Mais le danger persistera, n'est-ce pas ? Tant que Lestrange ne sera pas mort, ma vie sera en péril. Et vous, vous ne serez pas là. »

« Cessez un peu de vous rabattre sur moi. Vous ne serez pas seule et vous êtes une Sorcière de talent. »

Hermione le regarda avec fureur. Pensait-il vraiment qu'un compliment l'exempterai de toutes ses responsabilités ?

« Vous m'aviez fait une promesse, vous souvenez-vous ? »

Severus baissa la tête un court instant, semblant honteux, puis il replongea ses onyx dans l'ambre.

« Je m'en souviens, dit-il. Je me souviens également que vous m'avez, par deux fois, libéré de cette promesse. Je peux maintenant vous dire, sans gène et sans crainte, que je renonce à toutes responsabilités vous concernant. »

« Moi qui pensais que vous étiez un homme de parole...Voilà encore une chose dans laquelle vous échouez. En fait, je me rends compte que vous échouez dans beaucoup de domaine, ces temps-ci. »

« Je ne vous permets pas de tels propos, » siffla Rogue, menaçant.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avais-je permis de m'insulter sans vergogne l'autre soir ? Vous avais-je permis de me faire sentir minable ? Peu de choses, en vérité, vous ont été permise et je me suis permis peu choses envers vous. Aucune. Sauf une seule. Une seule et terrible chose : je me suis permis de vous aimer. Malheureusement pour moi, il semblerai que ce soit la pire chose à faire, vous concernant. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser, quand j'étais dans ce coma, enfermer dans mon propre esprit et j'ai eu le temps, également, de me poser la question de rester là-bas et de ne jamais revenir. Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai décidé de revenir avec vous, lorsque vous êtes venu me chercher, que vous m'avez tendu votre main ? Je vais vous le dire. J'avais simplement envie de passer du temps avec vous, car je pensais, naïvement, que votre comportement à mon égard changerait après cela. Je suis revenu parce que j'avais envie de vous revoir, d'entendre à nouveau votre voix. En vérité, j'avais envie de vous aimer sans crainte de ce que vous pouviez penser de moi parce que je pensais que vous le méritiez. Mais vous m'avez déçu, Monsieur et vous avez échoué. »

Elle eut une profonde envie de lui cracher son dégoût au visage, mais elle n'en fit rien car, après tout, il restait son professeur et ce serait dépasser la limite que de lui manquer de respect outre mesure. Alors elle se contenta de lui tourner le dos.

Severus bouillonnait d'une rage destructrice, terrible. Chacun des mots d'Hermione l'avait transpercer comme une flèche chauffée à blanc, écrasant toute sa volonté au passage. Il savait qu'il méritait chacune de ces paroles et s'y être préparé ne rendait pas la chose plus facile. Il était lâche et sans aucun honneur. Il était simplement Severus Rogue, celui qui faillit et qui échoue. Celui qui déçoit. Mais c'était pour son bien à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Juste pour son bien.

« Aucun lien ne nous relie, dit-il d'une voix glaciale parfaitement contrôlée. Et le fait que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie ne vous donne aucunement le droit de me manquer de respect. Inquiétez-vous donc de mon sort, si cela vous agréé, je n'ai que faire de votre altruisme. Sans doute ai-je échoué dans des domaines, mais n'avez-vous pas échoué à protéger votre famille ? N'était-ce pas votre but ultime, préserver votre famille du danger ? Et vous avez faillit, vous aussi. J'ai échoué, certes, mais je vis très bien avec les démons de mon passé. Vous en revanche, il semblerai que vous ne puissiez vous défaire de votre culpabilité. J'ai échoué, mais j'ai survécu dignement et sans l'ombre d'un remord... »

Sa phrase fut couper par un rire sang joie qui pénétra dans la pièce. Un rire faux, presque hystérique qui sortait tout droit de la gorge d'Hermione. Elle riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur terrible de ressentiment, de mépris et de dégoût.

« Sans aucun remord ? hurla-t-elle après s'être arrêtée de rire. Sans aucune remord ? Lily Potter n'est-elle pas un remord ? Peut-être est-ce le seul, mais il vous a hanté votre vie durant alors ne venez pas me dire que vous dormez comme un bébé tous les soirs. Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas ce qu'on ressent ? Croyez-vous vraiment que je ne connais pas la moitié des sentiments que vous ressentez ? Pensez-vous que mes fantômes ne viennent pas me voir, moi aussi, la nuit ? Qu'ils ne me hantent pas ? Pensez-vous réellement que tout va bien pour moi ? Que je ne me sens pas le moins du monde concernée par la mort de ma famille ? Pensez-vous que cela m'est égal de me dire que, parce qu'ils ont engendré une Sorcière, ils ont subi quelque chose de bien pire qu'une simple mort ? Pensez-vous que je n'y pense pas tous les jours ? Je m'en mords les doigts et je pleure toutes les nuits la mort de mes parents. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire : oui, c'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts. Ma faute à moi seule parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de leur lancer le sort d' _Oubliettes_ et de les envoyer en Australie pour les préserver du danger qu'ils courraient. Parce que j'ai été égoïste en voulant les garder près de moi et que j'ai préféré les voir mourir en sachant qu'ils se souvenaient de moi plutôt que de les laisser vivre en me disant qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas mon existence. Peut-être que cet égoïsme et cette lâcheté font-ils de moi un monstre, mais j'assume mes erreurs en regardant droit devant moi chaque matin et en osant me regarder dans un miroir. J'ose, moi, Monsieur, dire que j'ai des remords. »

Et sans même le regarder, elle ouvrit la porte, sortit et la claqua derrière elle avec une violence et une hargne nouvelle. Elle retrouva dans le couloir, face au mur, respirant profondément, essayant vainement de contenir ses larmes.

« Il semblerait que tout ne ce soit pas passé comme tu le souhaitais, » dit une voix sifflante derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au Serpent, toujours enroulé autour de sa pomme, qui la regardait de ses yeux jaunes avec une expression étrange.

« Il semblerait que tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regarde pas, Serpent, » répliqua Hermione.

Même s'il n'en avait pas, Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il avait haussé les épaules.

« Vois-tu, jeune-fille, je suis un tableau et, de nature, les tableaux de Poudlard se mêlent forcément de ce qui ne les regarde pas. »

« L'Homme a été déchu du Paradis Terrestre parce qu'il était curieux, dit Hermione. N'as-tu pas peur de subir le même sort ? »

« Tu as tout faux, petite-fille. L'Homme a été déchu du Paradis Terrestre car il a succombé à la tentation. Et, comme tu peux le constater, je ne cède à aucune tentation et je ne suis pas un homme.

»

« La curiosité n'est-elle pas une tentation ? »

« Touché. »

Le Serpent détourna le regard pour se prélasser autour de sa pomme avec une sorte de perversité étrange.

« Severus Rogue est un homme curieux, déclara-t-il sans regarder Hermione. Curieux mais intelligent. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Qu'il sait comment s'y prendre pour éloigner une femme quand il pense qu'elle est en danger auprès de lui. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, assimilant les paroles du Serpent. Mais, au bout d'un momen t, elle se rendit compte que, même s'il disait la vérité, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

« Ça m'est égal, » dit-elle brutalement.

« Il est impossible de me mentir, Sorcière. »

« Tout comme il est impossible de me faire croire qu'un Serpent connaît les pensées de Severus Rogue. »

« À ta guise, humaine. Mais souviens-toi : lorsqu'il sera partit, il lui sera impossible de revenir en arrière et il te sera impossible d'aller de l'avant. »

Hermione ne réussit pas à dormir. Les paroles de Severus, mélangées à celle du Serpent, ne cessaient de résonner à ses oreilles, telle une litanie incessante. Ce Serpent s'était-il réellement sentit obligé de semer le doute en elle alors qu'elle s'était résolue à laisser tomber tous ses sentiments envers Severus ? Il voulait partir et risquer de mourir ? Qu'il en soit ainsi. Il lui avait dit assez d'horreurs pour qu'elle ne veuille plus le retenir. Après tout, il avait raison : elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Ses amis étaient là, ainsi que les Weasley et Minerva. Elle savait que la vieille femme saurait l'aider en cas de besoin car elle nourrissait envers elle des sentiments quasi maternels. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? La seule chose qu'elle faisait en continuant d'espérer, c'était se faire du mal et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Pas en ce moment. Pas avec un corps brûlant et un esprit hors contrôle.

Il était maintenant 7heures15 et elle se préparait à aller prendre son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Son cœur battait la chamade tant l'idée de croiser Rogue la rendait nerveuse, mais elle se disait que, de toute façon, elle devrait encore le supporter pendant une semaine ou plus. Elle quitta donc ses appartements, la démarche peu assurée et rejoignit ses amis à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Neville se tenait aux côtés de Luna, inquiet. Peu de choses leur avaient été révélées car Hermione trouvait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les inquiéter. La Guerre était censée être finie, que diraient-ils si on leur annonçait que la dernière survivante du Trio d'Or était à l'article de la mort ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela et elle non plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir leurs visages constamment paniqués pas plus qu'elle n'avait envie de voir dans leurs yeux la pitié qui les habitaient en de telles situations.

« Très bien, mentit-elle. Je te l'ai dis, Neville, tout va bien maintenant. »

Le garçon sembla crédule. Pas Luna. Mais Hermione le savait, il était impossible de mentir à Luna Lovegood.

« Bon on y va ? proposa-t-elle. Je meurs de faim. »

C'était faux, évidemment. Elle ne ressentais aucunement l'envie de manger, mais elle était prête à tout pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de Luna. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers leurs tables respectives et prirent leur petit déjeuner avec peu d'entrain. À la table de Professeurs, Rogue n'était pas là, mais McGonagall la considérait d'un regard intense, remplit d'une tristesse mal dissimulée. Hermione tenta de la rassurer avec un sourire, mais sa grimace fit froncer les sourcils de la vieille dame. Madame Pomfresh, qui se tenait plus loin aux côtés de Madame Chourave, paraissait en proie à un chagrin immense, incapable apparemment de retenir des larmes.

« Je retourne à ma chambre, déclara Hermione au bout de dix minutes. J'ai oublié de prendre un livre. »

Elle se leva rapidement et regagna sa chambre alors que la sensation de brûlure s'intensifiait. Elle n'était pas entrer dans la Salle Commune qu'elle s'effondra au sol dans un hurlement de douleur. Elle se tortilla, tremblante, incapable même de ramper jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre sa Potion. Le brasier semblait prendre de l'ampleur à l'intérieur d'elle, consumant chacun de ses organes vitaux. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne pouvait plus hurler tant sa gorge était serrée sous le supplice que son propre corps lui infligeait. Elle était recroquevillée sur le tapis de la Salle Commune, nauséeuse, les larmes au bord des yeux. Mais alors qu'elle sentait les larmes rouler sur son visage, elle comprit que ce n'était pas de l'eau qui coulait de ses yeux, mais des gouttes d'un sang rouge presque noir et d'une épaisseur incroyable.

Prise d'une panique incontrôlable, croyant qu'elle allait mourir seule sur un tapis, elle tenta de hurler, espérant de toute son âme que Drago se trouve dans sa chambre, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un gargouillement horrible et une quinte de toux la pris soudain, sans qu'aucun son, pourtant, ne sorte. Elle sentait le goût du métal dans sa bouche et elle crut s'étouffer alors qu'elle commença à vomir le liquide rouge-noir qu'était son sang.

Combien de temps elle resta couchée en boule, elle ne sut pas. Elle crut même qu'elle s'était évanouie. Ou peut-être était-elle morte. Elle entendit simplement une porte claquer dans son dos, des mots qu'elle ne comprit pas et encore une porte claquer. Pendant un instant, elle eut le mauvaise impression qu'on allait la laisser mourir sans lui venir en aide. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, elle entendit plusieurs voix – deux en fait – de nouveaux claquements de porte et elle sentit qu'on la portait jusque dans son lit. La mollesse et la douceur du matelas contrastait étonnement avec la rudesse et la froideur de la pierre de la Salle Commune. Mais l'incendie qui embrasait son être continuait de se déchaîner.

Elle sentit, à travers le sang, qu'on lui versait un liquide dans la gorge. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de ressentir la chaleur douce se rependre en elle et le feu s'apaiser doucement. Sa vue se fit moins trouble et elle reconnut le visage pâle de Drago Malfoy et celui glacial de Severus Rogue.

« Veuillez sortir Monsieur Malfoy, demanda Rogue de sa voix froide. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Malfoy dit quelque chose qu'Hermione ne comprit pas et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Rogue sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la porte. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione, le regard pétillant de rage.

« Savez-vous, dans votre petit cerveau de petite-fille imprudente, ce que signifie : prendre sa Potion ?! hurla-t-il d'une voix caverneuse. Dois-je sans cesse être derrière vous pour surveiller votre stupidité ? »

Hermione, malgré la sensation de bien être qui l'avait envahit, était incapable de parler. La colère pure qui brillait dans ses obsidiennes la glaça sur son lit et elle fut incapable de se redresser en position assise.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que votre vie est en jeu ? Ou vous importe-elle si peu que vous vous fichez royalement de mourir ? »

« Cessez de crier. »

Hermione ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire tant sa tête lui faisait mal. La voix tonitruante de Rogue ne faisait rien pour arranger le marteau piqueur qui cognait dans son crâne.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendue : cessez de crier, j'ai mal à la tête. »

« Petite impudente, murmura Severus en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas menaçant. Croyez-vous que vous avez des ordres à me donner ? J'aurais très bien put vous laisser mourir, vous savez. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? interrogea la jeune-femme en se levant lentement. C'est ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi persister à me sauver alors que je ne suis qu'un boulet pour vous ? »

« Taisez-vous. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce que je dis, c'est l'entière vérité, non ? Vous me méprisez tellement que ma simple présence sur terre vous incommode. Osez me dire le contraire. »

Severus la regarda longuement alors qu'Hermione se tenait à présent face à lui, le dos courbé sous la douleur passée, le visage toujours trempé du sang qui avait coulé de ses yeux.

« _Récurvite_ , » lança-t-il en levant sa baguette vers le visage de son élève.

« Merci. »

Ce merci sortit à contrecœur et Severus le sentit.

« Je ne vous méprise pas. »

Et il lui sembla revenir au début d'année alors qu'il lui disait les mêmes mot à l'infirmerie.

« Je ne vous méprise pas du tout. J'en suis même très loin, à présent. Je vous ai méprisé à une époque, lorsque vous n'étiez qu'une petite-fille souhaitant simplement prouver qu'elle était la meilleure. Mais cette époque est révolue. Vous n'êtes plus une petite-fille et je ne vous méprise plus. Pensez-vous que je me serais inquiété de vous si c'était le cas ? »

Hermione le considéra avec étonnement.

« Vous vous êtes inquiété ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui. En effet. Je me suis inquiété de ce qui pouvait vous arriver. J'ai eu peur que vous décidiez de rester là-bas, également. Peur que vous ne reveniez pas, que vous trouviez le repos bien plus précieux que la vie sur terre, éveillée. »

Severus se tut un moment, sachant parfaitement que s'il continuait, il ne pourrait jamais faire machine arrière. Mais il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de savoir ça. Et lui aussi. Il avait besoin de le dire.

« J'ai été effrayé de voir Monsieur Malfoy arriver dans mes appartements en disant que vous étiez en train de mourir. J'ai été terrifié en vous voyant effondrée au sol, incapable de respirer, couverte de votre propre sang. Alors non, je ne vous méprise pas et je ne souhaite pas votre mort. »

« Pourquoi avoir nier, l'autre soir ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous fassiez d'illusions. »

« Pensez-vous que je sois assez stupide pour croire qu'une simple inquiétude cache un amour profond ? J'ai compris que vous ne m'aimiez pas et que vous ne m'aimerez jamais. Je l'ai compris et l'ai accepté. »

Severus, à ces mots, s'avança vers Hermione avec la ferme intention de lui prouver le contraire de ce qu'elle avançait, mais il hésita. Avait-il le droit de lui donner de l'espoir maintenant, alors qu'il avait pris la décision de partir ? Peut-être ne reviendrait-il jamais. Pouvait-il alors se permettre de faire une telle chose ? Tout revenait tout le temps à ces questions et il était las de se trouver dans le doute dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle.

« Je crois que je devrais allée en cours, » déclara Hermione alors qu'il restait figé sur place.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de sa chambre mais Severus la retint par la bras d'une poigne ferme. Elle se retourna vers lui et à peine eut-elle le temps de planter ses yeux dans les siens que Severus plaqua ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes en l'embrassant avec passion et ferveur. Tout d'abord ahurie, Hermione finit par répondre à son baiser, lui donnant accès à sa bouche en l'entrouvrant légèrement. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues se cherchèrent et leurs cœurs commencèrent à battre au même rythme effréné.

Severus combla les derniers centimètres qui les séparait en collant son corps à celui d'Hermione qui gémit doucement. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait reprendre conscience et s'enfuir comme la dernière fois, mais il continua de l'embrasser avec tout autant de fougue, sans lâcher sa taille. Alors que leurs souffles se faisaient court, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre sans pour autant s'éloigner. Ils se regardèrent longuement et les yeux de Severus étaient voilés par le désir.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

Hermione acquiesça, la peur prenant le dessus sur les papillonnement de son ventre. Elle ne cessait de se demander s'il allait se défiler et tout faire pour nier ce qui s'était passé.

« N'oubliez pas de prendre votre potion, recommanda-t-il d'une voix prévenante. Rejoignez-moi dans mes appartements ce soir, j'aurai sans doute apporté une petite amélioration à votre Potion. »

« Très bien, répondit Hermione en soufflant de soulagement. Je viendrai après le dîner. »

Severus acquiesça et se détacha de la Grffondor. Il lui tourna le dos, ouvrit la porte puis, avant se partir, lui lança : « Bonne journée, Hermione. »

Et la journée fut bonne. Très bonne pour Hermione. Elle n'eut pas Potions, mais elle fut sur un nuage. L'événement de la matinée fut presque oublié mais elle n'oublia pas, en revanche, de prendre sa Potion. Revivre une telle souffrance ne l'emballait pas du tout. Drago vint lui demander comment elle se sentait et lui avoua qu'il avait été totalement paniqué en la trouvant en sang sur le tapis de leur Salle Commune.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, dit Hermione en guise de remerciement. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Merci. »

Drago haussa les épaules et s'en alla en marmonnant : « content d'avoir pu aider. » Hermione sourit à cette réponse et rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

« Tu sembles en forme, » remarqua Neville alors qu'elle se servait du poulet et des petits pois.

« Tu vois ? Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Quand même, tu as failli mourir. »

« Mais je vais bien, maintenant. »

Elle lui sourit largement et jeta un coup d'œil à la table où se trouvait Severus. Il la regardait intensément, les yeux pétillants. Elle lui sourit discrètement, il répondit d'un signe de la tête et retourna son attention vers son assiette.

Le repas fut agréable. Hermione mangea avec plaisir et dégusta même deux parts de tarte aux pommes. Mais dès qu'elle vit Severus sortir par la porte réservée aux Professeurs, elle se leva avec empressement, sourit à Neville et sortit de la Grande Salle aussi vite qu'elle le put. Le chemin jusqu'aux cachots lui parut interminable tant son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait l'air du petite-fille à réagir comme ça. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas donné un « rendez-vous », il lui avait seulement dit qu'il ait lui donner sa nouvelle potion.

Alors avant de frapper au tableau qui cachait les appartements de Severus, elle reprit son souffle et tenta de paraître tout à fait calme.

« Il semblerait que tu aie pris la bonne décision, » persifla le Serpent alors qu'elle toquait à la porte.

« Il semblait que tu te mêles encore de ce qui ne te regarde pas, » répondit Hermione d'une voix taquine.

« Sans doute aucun. Mais je constate que mes paroles ont joué un rôle. »

« Peut-être est-ce le cas. »

Hermione se tut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage fermé de Severus. Il se décala sur le côté pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte en lançant un regard noir au Serpent.

« Avez-vous pris votre Potion, récemment ? » interrogea-t-il

« J'ai pris une fiole il y a deux heures environ. »

« Les effets devraient prendre fin dans très peu de temps, alors. Suivez-moi. »

Il passa devant elle, faisant voler ses capes derrière lui et la conduisit à une porte adjacente à ses appartements. Hermione lui emboîta le pas et pénétra la large pièce froide à la suite du Professeur de Potions.

La pièce était vaste et éclairée par plusieurs torches qui projetaient une lumière rouge orangée. Un pan entier d'un mur qui se trouvait derrière un petit sofa était recouvert de livre et, plus loin, un long plan de travail jonché de chaudrons et d'ingrédients. Severus s'avança vers un des chaudrons qui reposaient dans un coin de la table et versa le liquide dans une fiole qu'il tendit à Hermione puis retourna dans ses appartements. Il lança toute une série de sorts complexes sur la porte une fois qu'Hermione fut revenue dans le salon puis se tourna vers elle, le regard brillant.

« J'ai amélioré la Potion, déclara-t-il de sa voix polaire. Elle devrait, si mes calculs sont bons, faire effet pendant huit heures d'affilées. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suppose que je devrai revoir mes dosages. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Hermione le regarda et s'approcha de lui d'un pas imperceptible. Il dut le remarquer parce que son corps se raidit et sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier. »

« Je le sais. Mais j'ai quand même envie de le faire. »

Elle posa sa fiole sur la petite table qui trônait face à un fauteuil vert émeraude et s'approche encore vers Severus, lui laissant le temps de la repousser s'il le souhaitait. Mais il ne fit aucun geste. Il resta immobile, quasiment pétrifié de la voir s'avancer si dangereusement de lui, sans dire un seul mot, sans bouger un seul sourcil.

Puis, au bout d'une minute qui lui sembla interminable, les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur calculée. Il savait qu'il pouvait la repousser s'il le décidait, qu'elle y était préparée, mais il ne le voulait simplement pas. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'avoir contre lui et profiter de cet instant qui lui était offert. Parce que, pour une fois, il voulait être heureux...

« Prenez votre Potion, Miss, » lui conseilla-t-il en lui tendant la fiole.

Hermione obéit docilement, but le liquide d'une gorgée et reposant la fiole. Elle plongea alors son regard dans celui de Rogue. Ses yeux exprimaient une sorte de désir caché, mais il y avait toujours cet éclair de douleur qui les habitait. Allait-elle un jour comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air de souffrir chaque fois qu'il la regardait ? Ce n'était pas dans la douleur qui la bouleversait, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle apparaissait quand elle était près de lui. Le noir insondable de ses yeux devenait plus sombre en sa présence et elle commençait à croire que c'était elle qui lui faisait endurer un tel désespoir.

« Je vais vous laisser, Monsieur, » dit-elle.

La lueur s'estompa et ses yeux redevinrent froids lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots.

« Restez. »

Il lui attrapa les deux poignets et l'approcha de lui. Son souffle se coupa quand il la vit rougir et il eu soudainement et furieusement envie d'elle.

« S'il vous plaît, » ajouta-t-il.

« Le voulez-vous vraiment ? » demanda Hermione dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta simplement de l'embrasser, lui dévorant les lèvres avec passion. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut heureux.

 **Voili voilou. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Severus a-t-il vraiment décidé d'oublier sa fierté et d'aller de l'avant ? La réponse au prochain chapitre.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voilà le chapitre 13. Et qui dit nouveau chapitre, dit nouveaux problèmes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Disclamer : L'univers, les personnages à J.K. Rowling, tout pour vous divertir.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Un nouveau jour se lève**

Hermione se retrouva entourée de flammes sans comprendre comment cela s'était produit. Elle se souvenait très bien du baiser que Severus lui avait donné, puis de la façon dont il l'avait conduit à sa chambre, puis de celle dont il lui avait fait l'amour mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi...Oh par Merlin ! elle avait dû s'endormir. Et lui aussi. Et elle n'avait pas pris sa Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve et Lestrange en avait profité pour se réapproprier le contrôle de son esprit. Comment allait-elle faire si Severus ne se rendait pas compte assez tôt qu'elle n'était pas endormie mais prisonnière de son esprit, à nouveau ?

À travers les flammes qui l'enveloppait, elle commença à tourner en rond en réfléchissant à une solution. Elle pouvait essayer de rejeter Lestrange, elle avait réussit une fois, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un de ceux qui lui faisaient dire qu'il avait eu le temps de se préparer à ce genre de réaction. Après tout, il avait bien dû se rendre compte qu'ils avaient trouvé une solution pour l'empêcher de contrôler son esprit et même s'il n'était pas forcément intelligent, il avait été un Serpentard malin et rusé.

Et elle le ressentait. Parce que la première fois, son esprit était en feu, certes, mais elle ne ressentait rien. En fait, elle avait été paisible si on oubliait le fait qu'un brasier grandissait à l'intérieur même de son cerveau. Mais maintenant, les flammes ne léchait pas simplement son esprit sans l'atteindre en dehors, il le dévorait et elle sentait la chaleur et la brûlure de la combustion sur son corps. La sensation terrible de brûler vive la pris au tripe mais elle fut incapable de pousser un seul cri.

« Te revoilà, Sang-de-Bourbe, » susurra une voix à son oreille.

Lestrange se tenait derrière elle, un sourire mauvais plein de sadisme aux lèvres. Sa voix était chaude, remplit d'une fausse joie pleine de cruauté et elle lui glaça les sangs.

« Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? »

Il lui passa une main sur la hanche dans un geste de perversité qui fit frissonner Hermione.

« Et tu sembles être seule, ajouta-t-il avec satisfaction. Avec un peu de chance, ce bon Severus ne se rendra pas compte que tu n'as pas pris ta Potion. Et peut-être même qu'on restera ensemble. Toute la vie. »

Il la prit brusquement par les cheveux et la jeta à terre, entre les flammes jaunes, oranges et rouges qui flambaient autour d'elle. En elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et la surplomba de toute sa hauteur, la regardant d'un œil mauvais, bestial, inhumain.

« Que fais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? demanda-t-il comme s'il demandait quelque chose de naturel. Je pourrais te tuer immédiatement, mais se serait dommage. Être prisonnière doit être une torture terrible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la considéra, attendant qu'elle réponde, mais son visage parlait pour elle. Il était marqué par la terreur que lui inspirait l'idée de rester coincée dans son esprit et celle d'y être en la compagnie de cet homme abject et répugnant.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé de lancer des sortilèges de torture, dit-il doucement comme pour que chaque mot pénètre Hermione comme des lames de rasoirs, à l'intérieur même d'un esprit. Est-ce que cela aura le même effet qu'en temps normal, à ton avis, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Sa question n'attendait pas de réponse et il sortit sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts sales. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Si fort qu'elle était presque sûre que Lestrange pouvait l'entendre. Il lui sembla même, pendant une infime seconde, que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa poitrine.

Puis une douleur fulgurante lui broya les os tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler convulsivement et que la brûlure de son corps et de son esprit s'intensifiait à mesure que passait les minutes. La douleur était pire encore que lorsque c'était Bellatrix qui lui avait infligé le Doloris. Sans doute son mari éprouvait-il plus de plaisir à maltraiter ses semblables.

Combien de fois il lui lança le Sortilège de torture, Hermione cessa de compter au cinquième tant elle bouillonnait. Son cerveau semblait fondre à chaque sort qu'elle recevait et elle était à présent incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Sa voix lui manquait et sa gorge était enflée sous les hurlements terribles qu'elle poussaient. Il lui était impossible d'entendre autre chose que ses propres cris, de voir autre chose que les flammes jaillir, plus nombreuses encore, de tous les côtés de son esprit malmené.

Elle tenta plusieurs fois de trouver sa propre baguette, mais Lestrange semblait avoir trouver la solution pour que, même dans sa propre tête, Hermione ne puisse utiliser la magie. Elle était comme totalement démunie, faible et terriblement vulnérable. En aucun cas il lui était possible de contrôler quoi que ce soit, comme si ses pensées, la totalité de son inconscient, était sous la coupe de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Puis la douleur cessa. Le corps d'Hermione tremblait toujours de convulsions incoercibles, mais la douleur avait disparu. Il ne restait que le souvenir d'une souffrance sans nom, inimaginable.

« Il semblerait que ça ai des effets plus dévastateurs, » remarqua Lestrange en se penchant sur Hermione.

Décidée à se montrer plus forte qu'elle ne l'était, Hermione essaya de se relever, mais à peine avait-elle bougé qu'une main invisible la plaqua au sol sans ménagement.

« Reste à ta place, minable, ordonna Lestrange d'une voix menaçante. Les gens de ton espèce ne mérite pas mieux que le sol comme chaise et comme lit. »

Il regarda autour de lui. Le feu, qui léchait de plus en plus la peau d'Hermione, semblait totalement indifférent à la présence de Rodolphus.

« Quelle potion te donne Severus pour stopper les brûlures lorsque tu es éveillée ? » demanda-t-il sans même la regarder.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'allait pas en plus lui faciliter la tâche, non ? Elle devait gagner le plus de temps possible pour donner à Severus la possibilité de trouver une solution. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

« Réponds, saleté. »

La voix de Lestrange était effrayante de menaces.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir d'une personne de votre espèce, » souffla Hermione d'une voix chevrotante.

Un rire dément sortit de la gorge de Lestrange. Un son terrible, perçant remplit d'une amertume et d'une colère insupportables.

« Il faut du temps, parfois, dit-il d'une voix rauque, pour comprendre quelle est notre place et quelles sont les personnes qui peuvent nous donner des ordres. »

Et la douleur recommença, plus violente que précédemment, plus destructrice et plus dévastatrice. Hermione avait le terrible sentiment d'avoir les organes internes chauffés à blanc. Son corps était un volcan en éruption dont le sang qui bouillonnait était la lave. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites et que ses membres allaient se détacher de son corps.

« Tu va répondre, gamine ? »

Mais il lui était impossible d'émettre le moindre son. Le sang, comme la dernière fois, remontait dans sa gorge, incapable pourtant de l'expulser et elle s'étouffait. Son visage devint violet et elle cessa de convulser. Elle allait mourir, dans son esprit, avec Lestrange pour seule compagnie. Puis le sort fut levé et un autre lui fut lancé. Elle vomi tout son soûl, pleine de rage, d'humiliation et de terreur.

« Ne crois pas que tu vas mourir aussi facilement. »

Une autre main invisible la redressa sur ses pieds. Hermione essuya fébrilement sa bouche du revers de sa main et releva la tête face à Rodolphus. Il la regardait avec haine, paraissant prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'œil pétillant, la démarche assurée.

« Faut-il que j'emploie des moyens plus violent pour te faire parler ? »

Son haleine putride caressa la joue droite d'Hermione alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui dire ses mots à l'oreille. Il plaqua son torse à celui d'Hermione qui tenta de le repousser. Mais la torture l'avait rendu faible et il était bien trop fort, bien trop maître de son esprit.

« Il semblerait que Severus soit un bon amant, » dit-il.

Ses mots eurent pour effet de rappeler à Hermione la nuit qu'elle avait passée. De fait, toutes les images qui lui vinrent à l'esprit tournoyèrent autour d'eux, entre les flammes, l'obscurité et le vide. Lestrange les regarda d'un œil concupiscent en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste obscène.

« Ton visage n'est pas beau, admit-il, mais il semblerait que ton corps soit tout autre. »

Il continua de regarder les images qui défilaient et qu'Hermione était incapable d'arrêter. Et alors que la scène où Severus et elle se rejoignait dans un spasme de jouissance s'estompait, elle sentit avec horreur le plaisir de Lestrange, situé en dessous de la ceinture, se presser contre son ventre.

Elle tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire avec elle, sexuellement parlant, à l'intérieur de son esprit. Que c'était impossible. Mais elle n'en était plus sûre, à présent. Tant de choses incohérentes se passaient dans son esprit qu'elle n'était plus certaine de le connaître. En fait, il ne lui appartenait même plus. Lestrange savait quoi dire pour déclencher ses pensées et il savait quoi faire pour ne pas les arrêter. Elle restait Hermione Granger, mais son esprit n'était plus le sien.

« Je vais te montrer que je peux être bien plus performant que Severus. »

Mais Hermione commença à se débattre avec frénésie, l'instinct de préservation parlant pour elle. Elle lui donna un coup de pied violent dans ses parties intimes, le poussa à terre et se mit à courir à travers le feu qui éclairait son chemin. Tout était désert. Il n'y avait aucune porte par où s'échapper et elle paraissait incapable de se réveiller, ni même de s'éjecter elle-même de sa tête. Elle essaya de penser très fort à l'envie de bouger son corps dans le lit de Severus, pour le réveiller s'il ne l'était pas déjà, l'avertir qu'elle était en danger, qu'il devait la sauver, encore. Mais rien ne sembla se produire.

Alors elle continua de courir sans regarder derrière elle. Elle ignorait si Lestrange s'était mis à la poursuivre et se demanda même s'il en avait besoin. En revanche, elle savait très bien que les flammes la pourchassait avec fureur, prêtes à l'avaler sans pitié, à la brûler vive, comme une Sorcière sur le bûcher à l'époque où n'importe quelle Magie était considérée comme mauvaise. Et cela, elle ne le voulait surtout pas.

Les gouttes de sueur qui perlait à son front, la chaleur qui emplissait la totalité de son corps l'empêchait d'accélérer malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Ses jambes, tremblantes, furent bientôt maladroites dans la tâche de soutenir son poids et elle s'effondra au sol, épuisée, incapable de se défaire de cette sensation de faiblesse profonde qui s'était emparée d'elle.

Elle resta au sol un long moment, haletante, essayant désespérément de reprendre sa respiration afin de se remettre à courir. Mais elle était à bout de force. Son corps entier tremblait et elle avait le vertige tant sa tête lui faisait mal.

Puis des bruits de pas sourds commencèrent à s'approcher d'elle. Elle essaya, avec un espoir vain, de se remettre sur ses pieds et de s'enfuir à nouveau, mais la seule chose qu'elle fit fut de pousser un cri lorsqu'un sortilège violet lui percuta le torse. Elle n'était à présent plus que cris et douleur. La souffrance que lui infligeait Lestrange lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas homme à laisser ses parties intimes se faire maltraiter. Elle fut ensuite soulever de terre et projeter dans les flammes.

La douleur qu'elle ressentit était indescriptible. Le feu l'engloutit avec voracité, la dévorant, la mangeant, la léchant de ses flammes affamées. Pourtant, sa peau resta intacte, elle en était persuadée, elle le sentait. Le brasier la brûlait simplement, sans laisser trace de son passage. Tout tombait en ruine à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses intestins se tournaient et se retournaient dans son estomac, son cœur rata plusieurs battements, manqua de s'arrêter puis repartit et ses poumons étaient comprimés par un manque d'air implacable. Puis tout s'arrêta et elle fut reposée à terre avec violence.

Le visage de Rodolphus était marqué par une rage démesurée et enivrante. Ses gestes étaient guidés par la colère que lui avait inspiré l'acte d'Hermione et il paraissait incapable de se contrôler. Il s'avança vers elle et la gifla durement, ses ongles dégoûtant griffant la joue de la Gryffondor.

« La violence physique n'est rien comparé à la violence morale, déclara Lestrange. Sans doute t'en es-tu rendue compte. »

Hermione le regarda, paniquée, se demanda s'il lui était possible d'être plus inventif.

« Comment réagirais-tu à la mort de Rogue ? Mal sans doute. Tu sembles tenir à lui. Et comment réagirais-tu à sa mort si c'était toi qui le tuait ? Hum ? C'est une idée... »

Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers elle, le regard remplit d'une curiosité sauvage.

« _Impero. »_

Tout s'effaça. Les doutes, les peurs, les pleurs, les flammes et le sentiment terrible de se sentir contrôlée. Plus rien n'existait que la sensation de chaleur intense, de douceur délicieuse qui parcouraient son corps. Elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, plus la tristesse, ni la haine et la rage. Elle se sentait simplement bien, là, sans émotions, sans sentiments.

« _Tu vas te réveiller,_ dit la voix de Rodolphus. _Et quand tu te réveilleras, tu tueras Severus Rogue. »_

Elle ressentit une force invisible l'attirer en arrière, dans une obscurité sans fin. Elle se retrouva finalement dans le lit de Severus, seule. Son côté à lui était froid, la porte de la chambre était entrouverte et une odeur âcre de sexe lui parvint aux narines. Incapable de résister, ne le souhaitant pas non plus, elle se leva, entièrement nue, s'empara de sa baguette qui reposait sur la table de nuit et se dirigea jusque dans le salon.

Elle trouva Severus sur la sofa, occupé à corrigé quelques copies. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline, sa baguette cachée derrière son dos. Ses pieds la guidait sans qu'elle n'eut le moindre effort à fournir, sans même qu'elle ne ressente la douleur de ses membres meurtris. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la silhouette de Severus, inexpressifs, masqué par un voile noir.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva assez prêt de Severus, ce dernier leva les yeux et contempla son corps nu avec une impassibilité toute roguienne puis remonta aux deux ambres d'Hermione. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, remarqua ensuite la main derrière le dos et bondit sur ses pieds, baguette en main.

« _Hermione ?_ » murmura-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

Et en effet, elle se contenta de sourire et de s'approcher de lui, ses hanches se balançant dans un mouvement sensuel et prédateur.

« _Hermione,_ répéta-t-il. _Résiste. Résiste à la tentation._ »

Mais elle continuait de sourire et de s'avancer, inconsciente de ses faits et gestes.

« _Hermione, s'il te plaît._ »

Elle leva doucement, lentement sa baguette, la pointant sur Severus.

« _Hermione, je t'en conjure. Résiste. Ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Hermione._ »

Severus essaya de mettre toutes ses émotions dans ses mots, dans ce prénom, mais ce fut totalement inutile.

« _Avada Kedavra. »_

Le Maître des Potions para le sortilège de justesse, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Il était, de plus, incapable de se résoudre à lancer le moindre sort qui puisse blesser Hermione.

« _Hermione, reviens à toi, s'il te plaît._ »

Il remarqua un léger éclair dans les yeux d'Hermione et se dit qu'elle était peut-être en train de revenir à elle. Il devait la ramener à lui avant que Lestrange ne lui ordonne de revenir dans son esprit.

« _Hermione, regarde-moi._ »

Elle leva ses yeux voilés vers ceux de Severus.

« _Endoloris !_ »

Severus para de nouveau, sans plus d'effort, le regard rivé sur les obsidiennes qu'étaient devenus les yeux noisettes d'Hermione.

« _Bats-toi. Résiste. Résiste contre le sort. Tu peux le faire. Renonce à la chaleur, à la plénitude et à la quiétude qui t'inondent. Bats-toi. Tu dois le faire. Hermione. Fais-le._ »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Severus réalisa qu'Hermione menait un combat terrible pour chasser la présence malveillante de Rodolphus et il en fut troublé. Parce qu'elle allait se réveiller, prendre conscience qu'elle avait tentée de le tuer et devoir vivre avec cette culpabilité ignoble le restant de ses jours.

« _Hermione..._ »

Ses yeux redevinrent deux ambres claires et le voile sombre et malsain s'estompa.

« C'est bon, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Je suis là. »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement intense. Il voulu se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras, mais il lui fut impossible de bouger et, de toute façon, il savait qu'Hermione tenterait d'échapper à son étreinte.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix redevenue égale.

« Comment te sentais-tu lorsque tu étais libéré du sort et que tu te rendais compte que tu étais sur le point de tuer quelqu'un contre ta volonté ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été sous l'influence de ce sort. »

« Alors comment...? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais subit, mais je l'ai fait subir et j'ai beaucoup apprit sur la façon de l'utiliser, de l'infliger... »

« Bien sûr, répliqua Hermione avec hargne. J'avais oublié que tu avais été comme _lui._ »

Severus la contempla avec un étonnement à peine perceptible. Avait-il bien entendu ? Était-ce bien du reproche dans sa voix ? À _elle_?

« Je croyais que cela t'étais égal, » déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Trop tard, comme toujours lorsqu'elle disait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas en présence de Severus, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop loin dans ses paroles.

« C'est le cas...je ne voulais pas...Désolée. »

Severus fit un signe agacé de la main et lui tourna le dos, passant ses mains sur son visage fatigué.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda Hermione.

« Quel changement étrange de conversation. »

Il se tourna vers l'horloge qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon.

« 4h10. »

« On a dormit tout ce temps ? »

Hermione rougit violemment lorsqu'elle réalisa la portée de ses paroles. Avait-elle vraiment oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir ? Et Severus avait dû penser la même chose car il se tourna vers elle, le regard étrange et la mâchoire crispée.

« Je sens que ce que tu vas dire ne va pas me plaire, » annonça Hermione en se courbant légèrement.

Elle était épuisée. Pas seulement par la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec l'homme qui trouvait face à elle, mais également par les événements récents. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque l'heure viendrait où elle devrait dormir ? La Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve continuerait-elle à faire effet ? Lestrange avait-il – allait-il – trouver une solution pour aller à l'encontre du problème qui se présentait à lui ? Toutes ces questions lui mettait la migraine et la fatigue, la peur et la colère qu'elle ressentait étaient bien suffisantes pour que Severus n'en rajoute pas en lui disant que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur. Et, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de rester près de lui. Surtout pas avec ce qui venait de se passer.

« Nous devons en parler, » dit Severus en coupant court à ses pensées.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça mène quelque part, » avoua Hermione avec lassitude.

« Tu fuis ? »

« Non, je te facilite la tâche. Ce doit-être pénible d'avoir tout le temps le mauvais rôle, que ce soit toujours toi qui dise les paroles qui font mal. Alors, pour une fois, je vais prendre ta place et avoir le mauvais rôle. On a couché ensemble, c'était une erreur. Tu es mon professeur, je suis ton élève. Tu vas partir en Allemagne de toute façon et je suis dangereuse. J'en ai dit suffisamment ? »

Severus la regarda avec scepticisme.

« Tu n'en pense pas un mot, dit-il, mais oui, tu as très bien résumé la situation je crois. En revanche, ce que tu n'as pas dit, Hermione, c'est que ce qui est fait est fait et qu'on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. »

« C'était évident pour moi. »

« Tu ne t'attendais à rien de plus de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sembla à Hermione que, dans la voix de Severus, malgré sa froideur et son impersonnalité, il y avait une teinte de tristesse qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

« À quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre ? Je sais qui tu es, Severus. Je sais également que tu n'es pas du genre à t'étendre sur tes sentiments... »

« Ce n'était pas ma question, coupa sèchement Severus. T'attendais-tu vraiment à ce que je nie tout rapport entre nous ? Pensais-tu réellement que j'allais me défiler, te mettre à la porte et ne jamais plus évoquer ce qui s'était passé ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. »

« Non, mais tu l'as insinué. »

« Crois ce que tu veux. »

« Cesse de jouer l'enfant ! Ce que tu as dis, ce que tu as insinué ou ce que je crois n'a que peux d'importance. Le fait est que tu as couché avec moi en pensant que, par la suite, je ferai tout pour nier la réalité. J'ai couché avec toi, je t'ai fais l'amour, je l'assume. J'irai même jusqu'à t'avouer que j'ai apprécié. Et toi, tu... »

La colère s'empara de lui avec une telle soudaineté qu'il fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Lui qui avait été prêt à tenter quelque chose avec elle, à, peut-être, lui avouer certaines choses qu'il ressentaient, se trouvait pris dans un histoire de cul sans lendemain avant même qu'elle n'aie commencée. Et il était en colère contre Hermione, parce qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir couché avec lui sans même espérer une suite à ce début catastrophique d'un semblant d'histoire.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te vexer, » dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Mais il la repoussa d'un geste de l'épaule et la regarda avec fureur.

« Comment croyais-tu que j'allais réagir ? murmura Severus d'une voix basse. Comment aurais-tu réagis ? »

« Comment ai-je réagis toutes ces fois où tu as trouvé le moyen de me rejeter ? Et moi, je ne t'ai ni insulté, ni humilié. »

« Ta vengeance est mesquine, tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Ce n'est ni une vengeance, ni une mesquinerie de ma part, Severus. Juste une manière de nous rendre les choses moins difficiles. »

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, Hermione. »

Ils se considérèrent un long moment puis un éclair vers passa devant les yeux de la jeune-femme. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, jusqu'à les fermer quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Severus s'était avancé vers elle, lentement, les yeux brillant.

« J'ai failli te tuer, souffla Hermione d'une voix brisée. J'ai failli te tuer... »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione. C'est pas toi qui a décidé de le faire. »

« Cela ne change rien au fait que je t'ai lancé un sortilège de Mort avec la ferme intention de mettre fin à tes jours. Comment suis-je censée vivre avec ça avec toi auprès de moi ? »

« Sans doute ne le pourras-tu pas... »

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser puis se ravisa, une grimace de douleur profonde sur les lèvres, se redressa et lui tourna le dos.

« Tu dois partir, dit-il. Et n'oublie plus ta Potions. Tes Potions. »

Hermione acquiesça doucement, ne dit pas un mot, retourna dans la chambre, constatant qu'elle était toujours nue, se rhabilla rapidement pour enfin retourner dans la salon. Elle attrapa la fiole qui reposait toujours sur la table basse puis se tourna vers Severus qui avait toujours le dos tourné.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Profondément et sincèrement désolée. »

« J'aimerai te dire que je le suis également, rétorqua Severus, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune-femme tant la voix de Severus était devenue glaciale, gelant Hermione sur place. Un profond mépris teintait sa voix, mêlé à un chagrin ineffable et une volonté infinie de ne pas montrer sa souffrance.

« Pars maintenant. »

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit avec lenteur et sortit, retournant à sa solitude. Une solitude voulue, cette fois.

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que tout allait être aussi facile entre Severus et Hermione ? Je suis désolée, j'aime les faire souffrir...**

 **Bon, maintenant quelques explications pour les semaines à venir. Les chapitres seront moins réguliers, car je pars en vacances dans un endroit où il y a peu d'Internet. J'essaierai tout de même de vous mettre au moins un chapitre par semaine. Sinon, ne vous en faites pas, dès que je rentre, je rattraperai mon retard.**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je vous mets un nouveau chapitre avant de partir. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Disclamer :** _ **Harry Potter**_ **appartient à J.K. Rowling, notre Reine. L'histoire est modeste, mais sort de mon imagination.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Départ**

 _« Tout est néant dans le monde, jusqu'à mon désespoir... »_

Giacomo Leopardi

La semaine passa. Difficilement et douloureusement. Hermione et Severus faisaient tout pour ne pas se croiser en dehors des cours et lorsqu'ils avaient cours ensemble, ils évitaient au maximum le regard de l'autre. Severus continuait de faire son devoir de professeur et passait donc toujours devant le chaudron d'Hermione pour constater l'avancée de son travail, mais la jeune-femme avait remarqué qu'il s'attardait moins que devant les autres tables de travail et qu'il ne lui accordait aucune parole, même méchante.

Le premier jour, ça avait été très dur, pour eux, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les souvenirs et les images de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble ne les laissait pas en paix et les changements que cela avait engendré n'étaient pas moindres. Dès que leurs regards s'accrochaient, une rougeur apparaissait sur les joues d'Hermione et Severus avait bien du mal à garder son impassibilité.

Mais la volonté de tourner la page, d'oublier la douleur que cette nuit avait amenée avec elle avaient surpassé le désir de Severus. Car, même après tout ce qu'il avait ressentit après ce semblant de rupture, il continuait d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il avait agit par simple désir. Et le fait qu'il soit un homme l'aidait à se complaire dans cette idée qui, pourtant, n'arrivait pas à atténuer son chagrin.

Hermione était triste, évidemment, mais le fait de se dire que c'était « pour le protéger » la consolait. D'une consolation minime et éphémère, certes, mais cela lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Elle voyait, parfois quand il mangeait aux côtés de Minerva, qu'il semblait abattu, mais il était Severus Rogue, le fier et l'orgueilleux Severus Rogue et elle remarquait aussi qu'il faisait tout pour cacher sa peine et sa colère. Car il était en colère, c'était indéniable.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle avait été dure avec lui, qu'elle l'avait touché dans son amour-propre mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parce qu'elle était allée trop loin ou parce qu'il avait fini par s'attacher à elle et qu'elle l'avait vraiment blessé. Severus Rogue avait toujours été un mystère pour elle et avoir partagé son lit pour une nuit ne lui avait pas permit de mieux le comprendre. Au contraire, il semblait plus inaccessible encore qu'auparavant.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attarder sur ce problème pour l'instant et à son grand regret. Parce que, et de très loin, elle aurait préféré se pencher sur le « problème Rogue » plutôt que de devoir faire face à d'étranges rêves.

Il lui semblait que depuis que Lestrange avait réinvestit son esprit, il avait laissé une trace indélébile à l'intérieur et qu'il lui était impossible, à elle, de l'en effacer totalement. La journée, elle parvenait à l'oublier, à le sortir de sa tête, mais lorsque la nuit arrivait et qu'elle commençait à piquer du nez, elle était incapable de l'éjecter entièrement de son esprit. Et en plus, il lui était impossible de dire si ses visions étaient des cauchemars ou une sorte de réalité inversée.

Avant de dormir, elle n'oubliait jamais sa Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve et donc, normalement, elle ne devrait faire aucun rêve de n'importe quelle sorte. Pourtant, dès qu'elle fermait les paupières, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, Lestrange lui apparaissait, clair et précis, ainsi que la monticule de flammes qui ne cessait de grandir.

Les sensations, cependant, n'étaient pas les même que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans son esprit, ce qui lui faisait pensé que ce n'était que des cauchemars trop puissants et beaucoup trop douloureux pour être contenus par une simple Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, mais au vue des récents événements, elle n'osait aller demander autre chose à Severus ce qui faisait qu'elle dormait très peu et qu'elle était fatiguée.

Non. En fait, elle était éreintée, harassée, faible et avait constamment la migraine. Le nombre conséquent de _Doloris_ qu'elle avait reçu faisait toujours craquer ses os et trembler ses membres. Il lui arrivait parfois de se réveiller en sueur avec la sensation d'avoir été torturée pendant des heures, d'avoir été plongée dans un bain d'eau glacée puis projetée contre un mur de pierre brûlant. Et en plus de cela, les horreurs de la Guerre lu revenaient, plus terribles encore.

Les visages d'Harry, de Ron, de Ginny et de ses parents ne cessaient de flotter devant ses yeux, la narguant d'une culpabilité dévastatrice dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Luna était présente, plus que jamais, mais l'absence d'une véritable famille jouait avec les nerfs d'Hermione et la rendait irritable, furieuse et tourmentée. Pas un jour ne passait sans qu'elle ne pense à sa mère et à son père, au fait qu'ils avaient dû mourir dans d'atroces souffrances simplement parce qu'elle était une Née Moldue. Elle était rongée par un sentiment proche de la trahison qui lui faisait dire qu'elle méritait chacune des souffrances qu'elle enduraient.

Ce qui lui rendait la vie plus difficile, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir été une telle égoïste qu'elle avait menée ses parents directement à la mort. Si elle avait été une fille protectrice et courageuse, assumant le fait de devenir orpheline pour la bonne cause, d'ôter tous souvenirs la concernant et de les envoyer en Australie, ses parents seraient toujours vivants et peut-être aurait-elle put leur rendre la mémoire. Et voilà où elle en était maintenant. L'esprit envahit par un Mangemort, le corps douloureux, l'âme déchirée, le cœur en véritable cimetière et prise dans un étaux de désespoir.

Le jeudi, Severus s'était rendu dans le bureau de Minerva pour – enfin – la mettre au courant du fait qu'il avait décidé de se rendre en Allemagne. Il ne pouvait décemment pas partir sans rien dire et la laisser avec deux postes vacants. Dire qu'elle avait été contre cette idée était bien trop faible.

« Severus ! s'était-elle indignée d'une voix perçante. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas votre rôle. Du moins, ça ne l'est plus. »

Elle avait lancé un regard noir à Albus dans son cadre qui faisait mine de dormir.

« C'est ma décision, Minerva. »

« En êtes-vous bien sûr ? »

La vieille femme avait toujours été indulgente avec Severus. L'hostilité cordiale qui s'était installée entre eux, Directeurs de Maisons rivales, avait été un des piliers principales de leur amitié. Elle avait toujours eu foi en lui et s'était souvent révoltée de la façon dont Dumbledore se servait de lui. Ça n'avait pas été de la pitié, seulement une sorte d'amour maternel. Un de ceux que Minerva réservait souvent aux personnes qu'elle appréciaient et qui étaient souvent seuls.

« Comment suis-je censée trouver deux remplaçants aussi compétents que vous ? avait-elle demandé avec résignation. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes un des seuls Maître en Potion encore vivant et que personne n'accepte le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? »

« Vous trouverez, Minerva. »

La Directrice avait haussé les épaules et avait poussé un profond soupir.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? » avait-elle demandé en l'observant intensément.

Severus avait eu l'envie de l'envoyer balader, de lui répondre que cela ne la concernait pas, mais elle avait semblé s'inquiéter de lui, réellement, d'une véritable inquiétude. Pas de l'inquiétude fausse que lui réservait Albus au temps où il l'envoyait prendre des risques inconsidérés « pour le plus grand bien ».

« J'en ai besoin, Minerva, avait-il répondu d'une voix basse. Je sens que c'est quelque chose que je dois faire. Pour tous ceux qui ont tant perdu. »

« Votre cœur a toujours été noble, Severus et vous avez toujours été généreux. »

« Non, c'est faux. Je ne fais pas cela par charité, mais parce que j'ai besoin d'étouffer la culpabilité qui me ronge de n'importe quelle manière. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais il semblerait que je doive accepter cette décision. »

Severus n'avait pas répondu, soutenant le regard indéchiffrable de la Directrice de Poudlard.

« Reviendrez-vous, quand vous aurez fini ? »

« Doutez-vous de moi ? »

« Pas de vous. Ni de votre réussite d'ailleurs. Seulement de votre volonté à revenir à Poudlard. Je vous sens malheureux, ces temps-ci. Mes soupçons semblent se confirmer. Pourquoi décidez de prendre autant de risques, sinon ? »

« Je reviendrai. Peut-être pas immédiatement. Mais je reviendrai. Je n'en n'ai pas fini avec vos satanés Gryffondor. »

Minerva avait esquissé un sourire auquel Severus n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était levé, pensant mettre fin à cette conversation qui faisait grandir une boule dans sa gorge.

« Et concernant Miss Granger ? » avait subitement dit la vieille dame.

« Elle n'aura pas besoin de moi. Juste de prendre ses Potions. »

« Et si les choses venaient à s'aggraver ? Comment pourrais-je savoir quoi faire ? »

« Je laisserai quelques informations à Poppy avant de partir. Elle saura tout ce qu'i savoir si jamais Her...Miss Granger venait à rencontrer quelques difficultés. »

Minerva l'avait regardé étrangement, remarquant l'erreur qu'il avait faillit faire en prononçant le prénom de sa jeune Gryffondor mais n'avait rien dit. Severus avait alors ouvert porte.

« Une dernière chose, l'avait rappelé McGonagall. Vous ne m'avez pas dit quand vous avez décidé de partir ? »

Severus releva la tête mais ne se tourna pas vers Minerva.

« Je pars Dimanche soir, Minerva. »

Et il était partit sans laisser le temps à cette dernière de discuter. Au moins, c'était fait. Il ne restait plus qu'à Severus de se préparer, de mettre quelques affaires en ordre et de partir vite et loin de cette situation douloureuse.

Personne ne semblait au courant de son départ, hormis Hermione et Minerva. Il savait qu'il ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps à la Directrice pour trouver deux remplaçants coup sur coup, mais il avait tellement besoin de prendre de la distance, qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à partir plus tard. Il lui avait donc conseillé de faire appel à Pretexta Limus, un des Potionnistes les plus célèbres d'Amérique du Sud.

C'était un vieux bonhomme au prénom étrange, au front dégarnis, un peu sourd et trop maigre pour son âge, mais très compétent que Severus avait rencontré lors d'un colloque sur la Potion Tue-Loup et ses effets. Le vieil homme était à la retraite, mais Severus était persuadé que, dans son amour des Potions, il sauterait sur l'occasion inespérée d'apprendre quelques choses à quelques petites têtes.

Pour trouver un Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Minerva avait envoyé un hiboux express à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en demandant de faire paraître un avis urgent. Elle avait reçu plusieurs CV, plusieurs personnes également mais avait finalement, et avec l'appui de Severus, engagé une espèce de grand blond séduisant qui semblait connaître parfaitement son sujet. Les deux Professeurs lui avait demandé de faire quelques démonstrations et il s'était montré très convaincant. De plus, son CV comportait plusieurs références importantes dont deux années passées en tant que Langue-de-Plomb au Ministère de la Magie.

Minerva avait donc demandé aux deux nouveaux venus d'arriver à Poudlard le Dimanche matin, afin qu'ils soient installés dans leurs appartements et présentés aux élèves lors du petit déjeuner. Les deux hommes semblaient tout à fait charmant. Pretexta – qui plaisantait souvent sur son prénom – était la caricature type du bonhomme bon vivant, qui aimait plaisanter, manger et boire. Par bien des côtés, il rappelait un peu Horace Slughorn, par son amour des Potions et sa gentillesse. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir tendance à catégoriser les élèves ni à vouloir trier sur le tas ceux qui semblaient plus doués.

Le grand blond s'appelait Octavius Alynson. Il semblait plus rigide, cela était sans doute dû à sa timidité presque maladive, mais semblait tout aussi disposé à rigoler que son collègue. Il avait des yeux gris métal, parsemé d'un étrange pétale noir profond qui donnait quelque chose d'étrange à son regard bienveillant. Son prénom, qui était tout aussi étrange que celui de Pretexta, semblait ne pas lui plaire et il faisait une grimace dès qu'on le prononçait.

Pretexta avait semblé ravi de revoir Severus et l'avait même prit dans ses bras en lui donnant des grandes claques dans le dos. Son sourire lui était monté jusqu'aux oreilles. Ses yeux avaient une couleur violette hors du commun qui ajoutait à sa bonhomie naturelle. Il n'y avait aucune exagération dans ses manières et il avait un rire enfantin qui plaisait.

Par sa maigreur et la couche de vêtements qu'il portait, il rappelait Severus, à la différence près que ses capes n'étaient pas d'un bleu marine presque noir, mais d'un vert émeraude parsemé d'argent. Contrairement à Octavius, il avait fait ses études à Ilvermony, aux États-Unis dans le Massachusetts. Octavius, qui était né en Russie, avait fait ses études à Koldovstoretz. Chacun des deux collègues semblaient prêt à entamer une guerre afin de déterminer quelle École de Sorcellerie était capable d'exceller Poudlard.

Au final, et pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus, Minerva avait trouvé ses deux remplaçants et devait donc laisser partir Severus, n'ayant plus aucun argument pour le retenir.

Le Samedi fut une journée pluvieuse et nuageuse. Le ciel bleu était caché par des nuages gris qui refusaient ne serait-ce que de montrer la moindre compassion. La plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans leur Salle Commune, prêt du feu, jouant ou faisant leur devoir. Neville, Luna et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à la Bibliothèque afin de terminer un devoir assez complexe sur la Métamorphose humaine.

Aucun bruit ne courrait dans la pièce, seulement celui du froissement des pages, des plumes qui grattaient le papier et des soupirs résignés que poussaient les élèves qui auraient préférés jouer aux échecs version Sorciers. L'atmosphère était chaude, presque accueillante. Il n'y avait que Madame Pince, fidèle à elle-même, qui ne cessait d'émettre des « chut, on est dans une bibliothèque » dès qu'une mouche volait trop fort.

Hermione, qui ignorait tout du départ imminent de Severus, faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son devoir, essayant d'oublier le bruit incessant que provoquait le pluie tombant sur les carreaux des fenêtres. Neville, qui paraissait toujours aussi maladroit dans ses tentatives désespérées de paraître maître de lui même, renversa plusieurs fois son encrier, éclaboussant ses parchemins ainsi que ceux de Luna. Et plus il essayait de faire attention, plus il était nerveux et plus il commettait d'impair.

Au bout du cinquième parchemin, Hermione décida qu'ils devaient tous faire une pause et proposa de regagner sa chambre. Luna semblait particulièrement lointaine ce jour-là, plus que d'habitude en vérité. Ses yeux globuleux ne cessaient d'aller et venir sur le visage d'Hermione, inquisiteurs. Sa bouche s'ouvrait souvent, puis se refermait soudainement dans ce perpétuel mouvement qui signifie « je veux dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment le dire ».

Finalement, une fois arrivés dans les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs et remarquant l'absence de Drago, ils décidèrent de rester dans le salon, auprès du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée de marbre grâce aux bons soins des Elfes de Maison.

« Avez-vous entendu cette histoire comme quoi le Professeur Rogue avait décidé de partir en Allemagne ? » demanda Luna d'un ton innocent.

Comment elle avait été au courant, Hermione l'ignorait, mais l'annonce de cette nouvelle qu'elle connaissait déjà bloqua sa respiration pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons cris au manque d'air.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Neville presque avec espoir.

« J'ai entendu les Serpentard en parler ce matin. Il semblerai qu'il parte demain. »

Hermione laissa tomber le livre qu'elle venait prendre afin de faire celle qui était totalement désintéressée par la conversation qu'entretenait les deux amoureux et lança un regard de pure panique à Luna. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux subrepticement, se rendant compte que son amie ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire.

« Oui, ajouta-t-elle. Le Professeur McGonagall a déjà trouvé des remplaçants, apparemment. »

« Est-ce sûr ? » interrogea Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Luna acquiesça et n'ajouta plus un mot, laissant à Hermione le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait pris la décision de partir. Mais si vite ? Non, certainement pas. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne partirait pas avant une semaine ou deux. Les événements récents semblaient avoir précipité ses plans et maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ils ne se parlaient pas depuis plusieurs jours, mais elle avait au moins la sensation qu'il n'était pas loin, qu'il était là s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Aujourd'hui, alors que le départ s'annonçait proche, elle prenait conscience qu'elle serait seule face à ses démons jusqu'à son retour. Et si cela était égoïste, elle comprenait qu'elle le voulait près d'elle, pour elle, pour se sentir en sécurité et s'assurer que tout irait bien. Alors évidemment, il y avait Madame Pomfresh et Minerva qui étaient au courant de ce qui lui arrivait, mais comment sauraient-elles quoi faire en cas d'urgence extrême. Severus allait-il laisser un moyen de le contacter en cas de grave danger ? Et la question la plus importante qu'elle se posait, dans sa naïveté momentanée, c'était : est-ce qu'il allait venir lui dire au revoir ?

Pourquoi le ferait-il, après tout. Elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu confiance en lui en ce qui concernait le fait d'assumer les choses qui s'étaient passées entre eux, lui avait dit que, toute façon, rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux et était passé pour une fille ayant simplement obtenue ce qu'elle voulait. Comment pourrait-il avoir envie de lui dire au revoir ? Elle était stupide. Une idiote d'enfant gâtée, éternelle insatisfaite. Maintenant, il lui fallait vivre avec l'éventualité de ne jamais le revoir, de n'avoir jamais l'occasion de lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot ce que qu'elle avait déclaré et de connaître ses véritables sentiments à lui.

« Voilà ce que c'est que de jouer avec le feu, murmura une voix perfide en elle. À force de trop s'approcher, on fini par se brûler, tel Icare. » La métaphore était appropriée, pensa Hermione. Car le feu qui brûlait toujours en elle ne faisait que prendre en puissance. Les braises que Luna venait de jeter n'avaient eu pour effet que de l'attiser plus encore. Et même si la nouvelle l'avait gelé sur le sofa, elle sentait les marques de son terrible secret perforées sa peau, trouer son âme et transpercer son cœur déjà bien amoché.

Le désespoir est une chose cruelle, pensa-t-elle de nouveau. Et par malheur, il avait dû lui tomber dessus comme un poids mort pesant une tonne. À sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais connu plus grande souffrance. Ça faisait mal, le désespoir, ça détruisait tout sur son passage. Plus que l'espoir, Hermione avait perdu toutes ses illusions d'enfant, ses rêves d'adolescent, ses certitudes d'adulte précoce. Plus que sa volonté, elle avait oublié de vivre, survivant simplement grâce à quelques souvenirs heureux, enfouis trop profondément en elle pour la ressusciter totalement.

À chaque heure de chaque jour, elle espérait voir apparaître une nouvelle lueur qui pourrait la conduire hors de ce tunnel sans fin et sans lumière dans lequel elle était depuis des mois. À chaque minute de chaque jour, elle avait l'infime conviction de pouvoir un jour s'en sortir sans trop de dommages pour son âme meurtrit. Mais c'était sans espoir. Et plus que tout, à chaque seconde de chaque jour, elle espérait que tout cela n'ai été qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar abominable qui aurait duré trop longtemps mais qui finalement prenait fin. Et son fol espoir ne faisait que la conduire plus profondément dans cette myriade de souffrance qui guidait sa vie depuis trop longtemps.

Mais comment pouvait-elle faire pour s'en sortir si tout le monde était contre elle. La Guerre était finie, que Diable. Alors pourquoi devait-elle encore souffrir ? Souffrir plus que nécessaire, plus que tous les autres ? Souffrir injustement pour une cause déjà perdue ? Était-elle maudite à ce point ? Devrait-elle vivre dans l'affliction et le chagrin sa vie durant, sans jamais avoir la possibilité de se forger de nouveaux souvenirs heureux, remplis de rire et de bonheur ? Il semblerait...Pourtant, elle était incapable de s'y résoudre. Sans doute sa volonté à nier l'évidence la perdrait-elle, mais elle avait besoin d'y croire encore un peu. Pendant une heure, une minute, une seconde, pour se raccrocher à la seule chose qui lui restait : l'amour infaillible qu'elle portait à Severus.

Et pourtant, pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien espérer obtenir d'autre qu'une souffrance de plus, qu'un chagrin plus fort et qu'un déchirement plus intense que tout ce qu'elle connaissait déjà. Comment pourrait-elle avoir droit à autre chose ? Elle se le demandait bien...Elle se demandait même s'il était possible d'avoir plus mal, d'être plus détruite. La réponse lui semblait évidente, mais une fois de plus, elle avait besoin de croire que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu était le summum que tout ce qu'un être humain pouvait endurer, parce que perdre cette petite lueur d'espoir la rendrait complètement et irrémédiablement folle.

« Hermione ? »

La dit Hermione secoua la tête et se fit violence pour retrouver ses esprits. Des larmes brûlantes perlaient à ses paupières et le visage de Neville face à elle était flou.

« Tu te sens bien ? demanda ce dernier. Tu es toute pâle. »

« Je vais bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix lointaine. J'ai juste eu une absence. »

« On va manger ? »

Hermione acquiesça et se leva, sans oser regarder Luna puis précéda les deux autres hors des appartements.

La nuit fut terrible pour Severus. Il but beaucoup, afin de se vider l'esprit, afin d'oublier qu'il allait se retrouver loin d'Hermione pendant plusieurs semaines et que tout était sa faute à lui. Même le fait qu'Hermione le rejette avait été sa faute, il le comprenait à présent. Il avait passé tellement de temps à être un parfait salaud sans cœur avec elle qu'elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce. Il méritait ce qu'il vivait, plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il aurait souhaiter partir en lui disant au revoir, en lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Il aurait aimé rentré et la trouvé dans ses appartements, l'attendant assise dans son canapé, avec un livre à la main. En somme, il aurait voulu avoir une vie normale, mais cela semblait totalement impossible pour Severus Rogue.

C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ces derniers mois. Déjà, il avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres et même si ce n'était pas son propre fait, c'était déjà une victoire énorme. Puis il avait récupéré son poste de Maître des Potions ainsi que celui de Professeur de Défense Contre le Forces du Mal. Une autre victoire, en soi. En oubliant le fait qu'il avait été constamment tourmenté par Hermione Granger, par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvaient pour lui et ceux qu'il éprouvaient pour elle, il avait eu une vie à peu près normale. Il ne répondait plus à deux noms, si l'on peut dire que « Mangemort » et « Espion » sont des noms. Il n'était plus sous les ordres de deux Sorciers fous à lier. En fait, il était libre depuis qu'il avait été acquitté devant un tribunal juste et équitable.

Alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parte risquer sa vie, maintenant que tout avait retrouvé un semblant de normalité ? Il en venait à se dire que son double rôle avait eu un effet néfaste sur lui et qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans mettre sa vie en danger. C'était absurde, évidemment. Quel Homme saint d'esprit voudrait vivre de cette manière ? Aucun. Sauf les suicidaires et Severus n'était pas suicidaire. Enfin, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Non. Il n'avait jamais eu de pensées macabres pas plus qu'il n'avait eu l'envie d'aller se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Quelque chose, dans sa vie, avait dû se passer pour qu'il ai à ce point envie de partir à la recherche de Mangemort qui, soit dit en passant ne faisait plus aucun mal à personne ?

Bon d'accord, le fait de vouloir échapper à l'atmosphère pesante et palpable qui s'était installée entre lui et Hermione y était pour beaucoup, mais il y avait d'autre moyen pour fuir une femme et des sentiments, non ? Il pouvait très bien prendre des vacances. Minerva les lui aurait accordé, c'était certain. Il les avait bien mérité. Ou alors, il aurait simplement pu démissionner ? Oui, sauf que lorsque Severus Rogue se défile, il le fait d'une manière héroïque. En partant à la chasse aux problèmes, par exemple. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que même si les Mangemorts ne faisaient que se cacher, il ne dirait pas non au fait de tuer le traître et sauterait volontiers sur l'opportunité si elle se présentait.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Voilà pourquoi il buvait, il n'avait pas tellement envie de le savoir. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de s'avouer qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Tombé amoureux...cela ne collait tellement pas avec le nom de Rogue. C'était même complètement impensable et ridiculement risible. Si cette stupide femme n'avait pas eu l'idée de se mutiler, il n'en serait pas là, aujourd'hui. Car tout avait bien commencé par là, n'est-ce pas ? Évidemment. Il était stupide de penser que ses sentiments s'étaient déclarés alors qu'elle l'aidait dans son procès. Stupide, vraiment...

Quoi qu'il en soit, et comme toujours, il avait besoin de se persuader qu'Hermione n'avait été qu'une ersatz de plus pour palier l'absence de Lily. Il devait le croire, le penser aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sinon, il était perdu à jamais. Ça n'était pas dans son habitude d'aimer et il était maladroit à tout ce qui ne touchait pas à l'impassibilité, au sarcasme, à l'orgueil et au mépris. Il était Severus Rogue, pour l'amour de Dieu, pas un de ces adolescents plein d'acné. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre que Lily et d'un amour bien maladroit, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il n'avait pas été aimé non plus. Pas comme il l'aurait souhaité en tout cas.

Severus avait toujours été une personne forte qui cachait ses émotions sous un masque solide fait de métal et d'acier. Implacable, totalement intouchable, il était difficile de l'atteindre. Sans doute jamais personne n'y était parvenue. Sauf Lily. Et maintenant Hermione. Lily qui avait été le combat de sa vie et qui resterai son regret éternel. Hermione, elle, était son espoir d'un avenir meilleur, d'une vie paisible pourquoi pas ? Seulement, il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Il s'était toujours plu dans sa solitude et la présence d'autres êtres humains à ses côtés le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Alors pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de sentir quelqu'un à ses côtés, soudainement ?

Il était perdu, complètement déboussolé. Il perdait le contrôle, celui-là même qui le caractérisait si bien et qui avait été le pilier de sa vie. Comment une seule femme pouvait-elle le rendre si vulnérable, tout d'un coup ? C'était ça, plus que tout, qui le mettait en colère également. Parce qu'il avait passé presque 18 ans de sa vie à se forger un masque, à apprendre une attitude et des manières, à devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et qu'il avait fallu à peine un mois pour briser chacune de ses convictions, chacune de ses certitudes comme s'effondrerait un château de carte battit en cinq heure et qu'un seul souffle de vent suffirait à détruire en cinq millième de seconde.

Il avait donc besoin de prendre du recul, de réfléchir à ce qu'il était devenu, au jour d'aujourd'hui, pour comprendre enfin comment il en était arrivé là. Et quoi de mieux que mettre hors jeu les derniers Mangemorts en fuite ? Il avait envie, bien sûr, de prévenir Hermione, de lui dire au revoir, car qui savait s'il allait revenir ? Il pouvait très bien se faire tuer au cours de cette mission ou n'avoir pas envie de rentrer pour diverses raisons. Il l'avait dit à Minerva, il ne reviendrai peut-être pas immédiatement. Peut-être lui faudrait-il du temps pour faire le point sur la situation, sur sa vie et lorsqu'il reviendrai, il se pourrait que l'année soit finie, qu'Hermione ai obtenue ses ASPIC et qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui le faisait renoncer à toutes tentatives désespérées de se rendre dans les appartements de la jeune-femme pour lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

La souffrance était dure. Ça n'avait jamais été facile de partir sans dire au revoir à la personne aimée, mais il était effrayé par d'hypothétiques larmes qu'elle pourraient verser, par une pulsion subite qui lui donnerait envie de lui faire l'amour. Les adieux, alors, seraient insupportables. Il ne pouvait lui faire ça, ce serait égoïste. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle ait une image de lui plus négative qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors il prendrai sur lui, partirai sans dire un mot et combattrai malgré sa souffrance. Puis il devait aussi prendre en compte le fait que Lestrange avait le contrôle de son esprit.

Ça, c'était le problème de plus. Évidemment, il laisserai à Poppy toutes les indications nécessaires si jamais un incident venait à arriver, mais si c'était totalement inutile ? Et si Hermione retombait dans un coma profond comme la première fois, incapable de résister à l'emprise que Lestrange exerçait sur elle ? Il se refusait à laisser la moindre possibilité d'être contacter et de pouvoir contacter car il savait pertinemment que ce serait un frein et il ne pouvait se permettre d'être détourner, de quelque manière que ce soit, de son but.

Le Dimanche fut une journée bien morose pour Severus et Hermione. Le départ semblait plus proche encore qu'il ne l'avait été la veille et beaucoup plus réel également. S'ils avaient décidé de s'ignorer totalement, il pensait l'un à l'autre secrètement. Hermione était rongée par une sorte de fierté qui l'empêcher de présenter des excuses à Severus et ce dernier était partagé entre son envie de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et celle de la préserver d'une énième souffrance mentale. C'est pourquoi, en ce dimanche matin, les deux amants d'un soir avaient le nez plongé dans leur verre de Jus de Citrouille, incapable de décrocher un mot.

La seule chose qui les sortit de leur torpeur fut l'arrivée de Pretexta et Octavius en plein milieu du petit déjeuner. La gente féminine, guidée par des hormones matinales, fixèrent leur regard sur le grand blond aux yeux gris perlés de noir. Pretexta fit moins parler, mais son sourire bienveillant faisait dire que ce devait être « un homme simple et sans manière ». Les deux arrivant s'était installés aux deux places vides qui leur avaient été réservées, sous le regard interrogateur des élèves.

« Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, commença McGonagall en interrompant le brouhaha, nous allons avoir deux nouveaux professeur pendant un certains temps. Le Professeur Rogue a été désigné pour accomplir une mission en Allemagne et doit s'absenter pendant une durée indéterminée. Je vous présente donc Prestexta Limus, Maître en Potion réputé en Amérique du Sud, et Octavius Alynson, votre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Des applaudissements firent échos dans la Grande Salle, enjoués et, parfois même, soulagés. Le fait d'apprendre que le sinistre Professeur Rogue n'allait plus enseigner ni les Potions ni la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était une nouvelle assez encourageante pour les mois à venir, notamment pour les Gryffondor envers qui, et ce malgré la fin de la Guerre, il restait discourtois et sarcastique.

Après le petit déjeuner, les deux professeurs furent conduits à leurs appartements et on leur montra leur bureau. Pretexta demanda s'il lui était possible de rendre les cachots plus chaleureux et il lui fut répondu, sur un ton ronchon et un peu brut, que si Severus voyait la moindre couleur rose à l'image d'un certain crapaud appelé Dolorès Ombrage à son retour, il pendrait le responsable par les pieds et lui infligerait des tortures à peine imaginable par un être humain. Le vieil homme rit beaucoup à ces paroles qu'il prit pour une blague, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard meurtrier de Severus, il décida de laisser l'endroit en l'état. Après tout, ce ne serait son lieu de travail que pendant quelques semaines, tout au plus.

Plus tard, Severus laissa à Pretexta et Octavius les notes sur les cours qu'il avaient déjà donnés et sur ce qu'il était en train d'étudier avec ses élèves. Il leur laissa carte blanche sur la suite du programme, disant qu'il fallait seulement le prévenir, à son retour, ce qui avait été fait en son absence.

L'après-midi connut un rayon de soleil malade qui tentait vainement de percer l'éclat blanc du ciel. Hermione reçut la visite inattendue de Fred et George Weasley qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis la sortie tragique à Pré-au-Lard. Fred semblait abattu et George désemparé à la vue de son jumeau si triste et solitaire. Son envie de rire s'évanouissait. Finalement, la Guerre avait aussi eu raison d'eux. Ou n'était-ce pas la Guerre ?

« Il ne s'est pas encore remit de ton attaque et de celle de Percy, lui avait confié George alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Il a beaucoup ruminé ces derniers temps. »

La pâleur du visage de Fred, les cernes sous ses yeux et les traits tirés en témoignaient.

« Même au magasin il broie du noir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui changer les idées. »

« Pourtant Percy va bien, non ? » avait demandé Hermione.

« Je pense qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup plus de toi. »

« De moi ? »

George avait haussé les épaules puis s'était tut en voyant son frère revenir de la Salle de Bain.

« On va faire un tour au bord du lac ? »

La voix de Fred avait retrouvé un peu de sa gaieté habituelle, mais une intonation persistait. Quelque chose qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à définir et qui la rendait nerveuse.

Ils marchèrent longuement dans le Parc de Poudlard, se remémorant certains souvenirs du passé. La surface du lac était lisse, d'un noir abyssal, d'une profondeur infinie. Quelques élèves téméraires avaient bravé la fraîcheur du mois d'Octobre et le vent glacial d'automne, abandonnant momentanément les devoirs et leçons donnés par les Professeurs.

La fin de journée se passa tranquillement, sans anicroche. Les trois amis rirent beaucoup, redonnant à Fred un peu de son envie de vivre. Ils se quittèrent lorsque le jour commença à décliner en se promettant de se revoir très vite. Hermione se sentait mieux. Voir ses deux amis presque frères lui avait remonter le moral. Lors cette promenade, elle avait presque réussit à chasser Severus de son esprit – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, il fallait bien l'avouer – et c'était sentie apaisée. Encore maintenant, alors que Fred et George étaient partis, elle se sentait bien. Et le fait de se rendre que lorsqu'elle ne pensait pas à Severus elle se sentait mieux, lui permettait de réaliser pleinement combien l'amour qu'elle lui portait mettait son cœur à mal.

Elle aurait aimé, bien sûr, cessé de l'aimer de cette manière si dévorante et destructrice. Mais que pouvait sa raison contre les battements déchaîné de son cœur lorsque Severus était dans le coin ? Que pouvait sa volonté face à la passion qui habitait son être ?

Elle aurait souhaite, évidemment, que son amour se modère, qu'elle parvienne à vivre sans cette boule constante au creux de son estomac. Mais cela semblait impossible. Impossible car plus le temps passait, plus elle l'aimait follement. Son amour était si fort, si puissant, qu'elle aurait pu en damner un saint.

Parfois, elle avait l'horrible et effrayante sensation d'avoir vendu son âme Diable tant elle avait l'impression de ne pouvoir freiner ses sentiments. Chaque jour, son envie d'être dans les bras de Severus, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'être embrumée par son parfum, grandissait à une allure hallucinante sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire d'autre que regarder son cœur tomber en un million de petit morceaux.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait près d'un arbre à proximité du Lac, alors que le vent commençait à battre plus fort, plus froid et que la nuit devenait plus noire, que le ciel sans étoile se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de brume, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle, furtifs, quasiment imperceptibles. Elle tourna lentement la tête mais ne fut capable de discerner qu'une simple silhouette, haute et maigre. Elle savait qui c'était, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin, mais elle aurait préféré rester seule et ne pas le voir avant son départ.

« Bonsoir, Miss, » salua Severus en la rejoignant près de l'arbre.

Il resta debout à côté d'elle, adossé contre le tronc, le regard sur un point fixe qu'il était le seul à voir.

« Professeur. »

Hermione avait du mal à respirer et commença à frisonner, sans pourvoir dire si c'était le froid ou la présence de Severus qui la faisait trembler.

« Allez-vous bien ? demanda ce dernier en posant son regard sur elle. Vous semblez avoir la chair de poule. »

« Je vais bien, murmura Hermione en se levant pour lui faire face. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je devais vous donner ça, déclara Severus en sortant un parchemin d'une de ses poches et en lui tendant. Ce sont les consignes et ingrédients à utiliser si vous manquez de Potions. J'ai prévenu le Porfesseur Limus que vous étiez autorisée à vous rendre dans mon laboratoire personnel à votre guise. »

Hermione s'empara du parchemin en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas effleurer la main de Severus.

« Vous me laissez accès à votre laboratoire ? » interrogea Hermione, incrédule.

« En effet. La porte qui y donne accès se trouve à la droite de ma salle de classe. J'ai ôté les sorts qui en protégeait l'accès pour que vous puissiez y pénétrer, vous ainsi que Professeur Limus. J'ai également changé le mot de passe. »

Il la regarda intensément puis se pencha soudainement à son oreille.

« _Errata._ »

Il se redressa lentement, sans éloigner son visage du sien.

« _Faute à corriger_? » traduit Hermione qui sentait son cœur battre plus fort.

« _Fautes à corriger_ , rectifia Severus d'une voix profonde. Il y en a plusieurs que je devraient corriger. »

« Pourquoi ? Rien n'est de votre faute. »

Severus ne répondit pas, son regard glissant doucement sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

« Vous allez partir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Hermione dans un souffle.

« Oui, répondit Severus, toujours sans éloigner son visage de celui de la jeune-femme. Je vais partir. Je voulais simplement vous voir avant de quitter Poudlard. »

«Allez-vous revenir ? »

« Sans doute. »

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Que se passera-t-il si... »

Mais Hermione fut coupée dans sa phrase. Les lèvres de Severus s'écrasèrent violemment sur les siennes dans une passion et une ferveur brûlantes. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione, demanda l'accès à sa bouche, approfondissant le baiser. Il s'accrochait à ses lèvres, désespérément, voulant s'en rappeler pour le restant de ses jours, voulant garder un souvenir précieux de cette femme qui le rendait fébrile.

Puis il cessa de l'embrasser, se détachant d'elle, reculant de plusieurs pas, mettant une distance décente entre eux. Il considéra Hermione d'un œil brillant. Le avait les lèvres gonflées sous la baiser qu'il venait de lui donner, les joues rosées et les cheveux en bataille. Elle était terriblement désirable comme ça et il aurait voulu lui montrer combien il la désirait, mais il devait partir. Partir avant de se perdre, une fois de plus, dans un abîme de bonheur incandescent.

« Au revoir, Hermione. »

Il tourna les talons pour s'en aller, mais fut rappeler à la dernière seconde, la main d'Hermione posée sur son bras droit.

« Es-tu obligé de t'en aller ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton piteux.

« Tu sais bien que oui. C'est nécessaire. En attendant, n'oublie jamais tes Potions. Jamais. »

Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise d'Hermione, voulant fuir à tout prix avant de succomber. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs pas en direction du portail lorsqu'il entendit Hermione courir après lui. Mais il était arrivé au point de Transplanage et il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix avant de partir, ça lui était inconcevable.

Alors il se concentra sur sa destination, ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit Hermione prononcer son prénom, pas plus lorsqu'elle lui cria qu'elle l'aimait et disparut dans la nuit noire, loin de Poudlard, loin de ses sentiments. Loin d'Hermione Granger...

 **Et voilà ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? À très bientôt !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je profite de cette minuscule connexion internet pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie toujours autant pour vos reviews ainsi que de votre fidélité. Ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **Disclamer : tout appartient à Madame Rowling.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Arrivée et découvertes**

Severus atterrit dans une ruelle sombre et pestilentielle. Il faisait tout aussi nuit à Berlin qu'à Londres et, malheureusement pour Severus, il faisait très froid. Étrangement, l'automne semblait plus virulent dans cette partie là du globe. Severus regarda longuement autour de lui, balayant la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait d'un regard observateur, puis s'élança à travers les différentes poubelles, se frayant un chemin pour parvenir dans la rue.

Il fut soudain agressé par le bruit des moteurs de voiture et des klaxons. Les gens déambulaient sur les trottoirs d'un pas rapide, pressé de rentrer chez eux se mettre à l'abri du froid mordant. La capitale allemande grouillait de tout ce que Severus détestait au plus haut point et qui lui donnait l'envie de ne vivre nul part d'autre qu'à Poudlard. Il aimait le silence et le calme, l'air pur et propre, pas le bruit incessant des personnes trop pressées de vivre et l'air pollué par des boites métalliques insupportables.

Dans sa précipitation de fuir une situation trop compliquée pour lui, il n'avait pas pensé à ce fait et il s'en trouvait frustré. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Pas maintenant qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau respirer comme il faut, malgré la pollution. Pas maintenant que l'amour d'Hermione lui revenait en pleine figure. Pas maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. C'était impossible. Il se demandait même s'il ne reviendrai jamais. Il s'en sentait incapable.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à cela maintenant. Il se remit donc en marche, partant à la recherche de l'hôtel dans lequel il avait réservé une chambre. Il devait rapidement se mettre au travail. Plus vite il aurait achevé sa mission, plus vite il serait tranquille. Il devait également prendre rendez-vous avec son contact, histoire de savoir à peu près où pouvait se terrer les Mangemorts en fuite. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien qu'il lui serait impossible de les retrouver seul, alors même qu'il ne savait pas qui il devait chercher. Mais avant tout, il devait manger. Et dormir. Et réfléchir à la façon de s'y prendre.

Il se retrouva devant un immeuble à l'enseigne imposante, éclairée de plusieurs lumières clinquantes. Il trouva, non sans tort, que c'était terriblement kitch. Il pénétra tout de même dans l'hôtel, lança un regard de dégoût aux différentes décorations beaucoup trop voyantes à son goût puis s'approcha de la réceptionniste, une vieille femme à l'air aigri.

Il lui demanda si elle parlait anglais et elle lui répondit, d'un ton sec et terriblement froid, qu'elle savait, _oui Monsieur,_ parler anglais.

« Il n'est pas utile d'être aussi désagréable, »rétorqua Severus en lui lança un regard glacial.

Il lui dit qu'il avait réservé une chambre, lui donna un faux nom – il était pas assez stupide pour venir dans une ville grouillante de Mangemort sous son vrai nom – lui relança un nouveau regard noir puis monta au troisième étage.

Severus se fichait d'être confortable lorsqu'il dormait. Surtout quand il était dans une ville étrangère dans laquelle il n'avait pas l'intention de rester. Mais sa chambre ressemblait bien plus à une cellule de cachot qu'à une chambre. Il se demandait si cette vieille mégère ne lui avait pas refourgué la plus mauvaise chambre qu'elle avait, simplement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas se faire prendre de haut. Peut importe, il avait les moyens de rendre cette chambre beaucoup plus agréable, mais n'en n'avait pas l'envie.

Il commanda donc un repas et utilisa, non sans mal car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu dans le monde Moldu, le téléphone afin de contacter l'Auror allemand.

Il se leva très tôt, le lendemain matin. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il se lava et s'habilla pour se rendre dans le bar indiqué par l'Auror. Les rues d'Allemagne était plus calmes à cette heure du matin et Severus en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit et n'avait pas envie de subir la cacophonie irritante de la ville.

Le bar dans lequel il se rendit était assez chic et bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Il avait une petite somme d'argent de coté, évidemment, mais il la gardait pour sa retraite assez loin tout de même et n'avait pas envie de la gaspiller dans des futilités.

« Hallo, mein Freund ! »

Severus se leva d'un bond et se retrouva face à son ami.

« Hans ! »

Severus, pendant un léger instant, oublia toute impassibilité, toute pudeur, et serra son ami dans ses bras, un très bref instant.

« Comment vas-tu, mon ami ? » interrogea le dénommé Hans.

Severus haussa les épaule, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour parler lorsqu'il était avec Hans. Hans était un homme grand, brun aux yeux d'un gris très clair presque translucides. C'était un homme de grande prestance et très beau, qui inspirait la sympathie et la confiance. Il avait toujours cette barbe de trois jours qui faisait négligé mais qui sied très bien Hans.

Severus et lui se connaissait depuis près de dix ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une mission délicate en Russie alors que Severus espionnait un groupe de Mangemorts pour le compte de Dumbledore. Pas un seul instant, alors que tout le monde doutait de sa loyauté et alors qu'Hans ne le connaissait ni en noir ni en blanc, ce dernier n'avait osé imaginé que Severus était un traître. Sans doute leur amitié était basée sur cette confiance infaillible, cette volonté de se fier à l'autre, se besoin de se sentir en sécurité.

Bien que Severus et Hans n'aient pas la possibilité de se voir souvent, ils avaient gardé un contact très étroit. Ils correspondaient souvent par lettre malgré les déplacements fréquents de l'Auror. Hans savait tout, ou presque, de Severus. Non pas que ce dernier se soit confié, mais la réputation de l'ancien Mangemort avait tendance à le précéder et l'Auror était très observateur. De là à connaître tous les détails de la vie de son ami, ce n'était pas sûr, mais il en savait suffisamment pour connaître l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque de marbre que Severus s'était forgé.

« Alors ? demanda Hans en commandant deux cafés. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« De connaître la position des Mangemorts en fuite dans le pays, répondit Severus en baissant la voix. Après la Bataille, ceux qui n'ont pas été tués ou arrêtés ont fuit et ça m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Hans observa Severus d'un regard intense, inquisiteur, puis finit par répondre.

« Il se dit qu'ils se cachent surtout dans les hauteurs. Certains sont à Berlin. Je le sais parce qu'ils tentent de passer inaperçus sans y parvenir mais qu'ils nous échappent toujours. »

« Sais-tu leur nom ? »

« Severus enfin. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que même s'ils n'arrivent pas à s'habiller comme des Moldus, ils ne sont pas assez stupides pour révéler leur identité. »

Severus grogna d'insatisfaction et avala une gorgée du café qu'on venait de lui apporter. Hans continuait de le contempler de son regard d'acier, l'air perplexe.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » interrogea-t-il finalement.

Severus posa sa tasse et haussa les sourcils en direction de son ami, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Faire quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix forte.

« Ça. Traquer les Mangemorts. Je croyais avoir compris que ce n'était plus ton rôle. »

« Les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure, Hans. Chassez-les, elles reviennent au galop ».

« Que de nobles paroles pour un homme tel que toi. »

Et la voix d'Hans était sévère.

« Ce n'est pas ton rôle, déclara-t-il avec fermeté. Ça n'aurait jamais dû l'être. Pourquoi, maintenant que tu es libre, t'acharnes-tu à faire ce qui n'est pas de ton ressort. »

« Je les connaît mieux que quiconque, répliqua Severus. Je suis capable d'anticiper leurs gestes, leurs actions, leurs pensées. Crois-tu qu'un Auror, aussi expérimenté soit-il, puisse en faire autant ? »

Hans sembla réfléchir à la question puis secoua finalement la tête en signe de négation.

« N'as-tu pas peur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peur de quoi ? »

« De replonger dans l'horreur que tu as vécu pendant près de vingt ans ? Peur que cela te change, encore, sans retour possible pour toi ? »

« Je... »

« Tu sembles avoir changé, Severus, coupa Hans sans le laisser parler. Tu parais plus ouvert, moins taciturne. Si tu te lances dans cette vendetta, ne penses-tu pas revenir en arrière et laisser tomber tous ces changements ? »

« Peu m'importe. Laisse tomber, Hans. »

Et il le fit. Bien que connaissant Severus, il n'avait aucune envie de le mettre en colère. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait été un Mangemort et un des meilleurs espions de ces dernières années. Subir son courroux n'était pas une chose à laquelle l'Auror aspirait.

« Bon, s'exclama ce dernier. Par où on commence ? »

Severus le regarda longuement, tentant sans doute de lire dans les yeux gris transparents.

« J'aimerai que tu mènes ta propre enquête, répondit Severus en reprenant une gorgée de son breuvage. Que tu tentes de savoir où exactement se cachent les derniers Mangemorts, ce qu'ils font, qui ils sont. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus avant de me lancer à leur poursuite. »

Hans acquiesça, paya leur café et se leva. Severus se leva à son tour et serra la main que lui tendait son ami.

« Je te contact dès que j'ai du nouveau, dit Hans. À quel hôtel es-tu ? »

Severus lui dit, en ajoutant non sans amertume, qu'il ne pouvait louper la vieille mégère impolie. Hans éclata de rire et précéda Severus à l'extérieur.

« Une dernière chose, le rappela Severus. Ne dis à personne que je suis dans le pays. Si les Mangemorts l'apprenait, ma tâche se révélerait beaucoup plus compliquée. Et j'ai envie de faire simple. »

« Bien sûr. Et bien, Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund. »

« Au revoir, Hans. »

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main de nouveau et partir chacun de leur côté.

Severus tourna en rond une bonne partie de la matinée dans sa chambre étroite de cet hôtel ridicule. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à un plan d'action qui ne venait pas. Lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme un bon espion, un Sorcier efficace, il se trouvait coincé sans savoir que faire. Évidemment, il savait qu'il devrait commencé par neutraliser les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans la ville. Car bien qu'il soit d'une discrétion infaillible, Severus ne pourrait pas ne pas se faire remarquer très longtemps.

Il n'avait pas peur de se faire remarquer par les Mangemorts, il était prêt à se battre et il faudrait qu'il le fasse de toute manière, mais il avait besoin de savoir à qui il aurait affaire. C'était indispensable pour se préparer comme il faut. Pas qu'il doutât une seule seconde de sa réussite, mais il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Alors il devait attendre Hans.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas sagement rester dans sa chambre sans rien faire. Il allait mener sa propre enquête de son côté et s'il trouvait quelque chose, alors il n'hésiterait pas à agir seul. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit de toute façon même si ce n'était pas sans danger. Il avait une faible connaissance de la capitale allemande, il allait donc devoir agir avec prudence, pour ne pas être vulnérable s'il se trouvait face à un Mangemort qui connaissait parfaitement Berlin.

L'après-midi, il parcourut longuement les rues de Berlin en habit de Moldu, sous la forme d'un Moldu grâce au Polynectar et à quelques cheveux qu'il avait extrais d'un Londonien quelconque. Il trouva que plusieurs hangars abandonnés pourraient parfaitement servir de cachette pour des Mangemorts pas très futés. Severus fit le tour de chacune d'entre elle, après s'être lancé un sort de désillusion, afin de remarquer laquelle était la plus susceptible d'abriter les anciens fidèles de Voldemort.

Deux retinrent particulièrement son attention. Un semblait en parfait état, presque trop pour un hangar désaffecté, l'autre dans un tel état qu'il était impossible de penser que des gens, même vagabonds, puissent imaginer vivre dans un endroit aussi sale. Severus lança plusieurs sorts indétectable pour retrouver les deux hangars ainsi que des sorts révélateurs de présence humaine. Les deux lieux paraissaient vides, mais quelque chose, sans doute l'instinct, faisait dire à Severus que les Mangemorts, aussi peu intelligents que certains soient, n'étaient pas assez idiots pour ne pas lancer de sorts qui repousseraient les indésirables.

Et Severus était l'indésirable numéro un pour ces Mangemorts en fuite. Il était l'homme à abattre même si aucun d'eux, aucun sauf Rodolphus Lestrange, semblait prêt à courir le risque de s'attaquer à lui. Après tout, il avait trompé Voldemort pendant la plus grande major partie de ses années de service auprès de lui. Il fallait être fou, stupide et suicidaire pour essayer de tuer Severus Rogue sans avoir aucun allié à ses côtés. Et si certains Mangemorts, pensait Severus, restait fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré sa chute, ils ne voulaient certainement pas mourir pour une cause déjà perdue.

Bellatrix Lestrange, si elle était encore vivante, aurait put le faire. Elle était sans doute la plus fidèle d'entre tous, la plus dévouée et la plus tarée des Mangemorts existant sur Terre. Elle aurait put vouloir reprendre sa suite, sans doute même essayer de le faire revenir à la vie, aussi dingue que cette idée puisse paraître. Elle aurait tout fait pour que, du haut de sa mort, Voldemort continue de la considérer comme son plus loyal Lieutenant. Sans doute aucun, cela aurait été une idée folle et complètement irréalisable, mais Bellatrix Lestrange avait toujours été plus folle que tous les fous réunis. Sa dévotion et son amour pour Lord Voldemort avait toujours été au-delà de la raison, au-delà de la compréhension humaine. Il était impossible, pour quiconque, pas même pour son mari, de rivaliser avec la démence qui l'avait habitée sa vie durant.

Mais elle était morte. Cependant, Severus n'était pas idiot. Il se doutait fortement que malgré tout, malgré leur volonté de rester en vie ou de ne pas finir à Azkaban, les Mangemorts se préparaient à une attaque éventuelle de la part du traître. On est pas un traître jusqu'au bout si on ne souhaite pas finir sa tâche de la plus belle des manières. Et un traître, un espion digne de ce nom, ne laisse pas une mission inachevée. Alors oui, il était persuadé qu'on l'attendait, au détour d'une rue, d'un immeuble, peut-être même l'attendait-on dans sa chambre d'hôtel à cette heure, mais il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser faire si jamais c'était le cas.

Il rentra donc à l'hôtel vers minuit, lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne rien oublier dans sa recherche, dans son observation des lieux. Il avait bien l'intention d'y retourner le lendemain. Il devait savoir un maximum de chose sur ces deux hangars suspects. Un homme normal aurait douter de ses certitudes, mais pas Severus. Severus ne douta pas un seul instant. Il était persuadé, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'un Mangemort au moins se cachait dans un de ces deux endroits.

Rodolphus Lestrange était en colère. En vérité, il n'était pas en colère. Il était dans une rage indescriptible. La Sang-de-Bourbe avait échoué à tuer le traître, elle avait échappé à l'emprise de l'Imperium, avait échappé à son emprise et il se trouvait maintenant dans l'incapacité d'envahir de nouveau son esprit. Il sentait également que le feu qu'il avait installé dans son cœur cessait de la brûler. La Potion de Severus était d'une efficacité monstre et elle semblait décidée à ne pas oublier de prendre celle du Sommeil sans Rêve. Il n'avait donc aucun autre moyen de l'atteindre. Il avait beau chercher dans chacun des livres de Magie Noire qu'il connaissait, rien ne lui faisait dire qu'il pourrait de nouveau contrôler Granger.

Il n'y avait aucun sort existant qui permettait de prendre possession d'un esprit ou d'un corps. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à en créer un, mais ce serait une perte de temps considérable. Car créer un sort d'une telle envergure allait lui prendre des mois et ces mois lui étaient précieux. Ils le seraient également à Rogue pour avoir le temps de mettre au point une Potion qui guérirait complètement Granger et cela, c'était inconcevable pour un homme ayant une soif de vengeance aussi forte que la sienne.

Alors il décida d'agir la journée. Ça allait être plus difficile, beaucoup plus dangereux pour lui et tellement plus épuisant, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il trouva. Au début, il avait penser agir la nuit car quand on dort, même si le cerveau continue de fonctionner, il était lui aussi au repos, donc plus vulnérable et donc beaucoup plus à sa merci qu'à l'éveil. Il y avait également considérablement plus de temps pour annihiler l'esprit de la personne visée, plus de possibilité aussi car lorsqu'on est dans l'esprit de la personne endormie, on peut faire en sorte qu'elle ne se réveille pas. C'est ce qu'il avait fait pendant les deux jours du « coma » de Granger.

La journée, tout était beaucoup moins facile. Le cerveau tournait à plein régime, il était concentré et donc plus difficile d'accès. La personne, éveillée, est plus sur ses gardes et il y a plus de risque qu'on s'aperçoive qu'elle n'est plus elle-même pendant le période de contrôle. Rodolphus n'était pas fou au point d'agir pendant qu'elle était entourée. Pas encore du moins. Il commencerait par agir dès son réveil, là où l'esprit est encore embrumé par le sommeil, là où les pensées sont floues et où le cerveau n'est pas encore tout à fait concentrer sur tout ce qui se passe.

Puis il agirait avant le couché. Lorsque les yeux se ferment pas complètement, lorsque le cerveau devient un peu mou, quand la personne n'est plus vraiment sur ses gardes. Il aurait encore plus de temps devant lui car alors Granger ne prendrait pas sa Potion et qu'il aurait son esprit la nuit entière. Mais sa prendrait du temps et beaucoup d'énergie, voilà pourquoi il voulait commencer doucement. Juste pour lui faire sentir qu'il était toujours là et pour qu'il puisse lui aussi reprendre ses marques. La patience était le maître mot.

Puis lorsqu'il aura finit par la contrôler pleinement, quand il sera sûr que tout d'elle lui appartient, il agirait pendant les repas, pendant les cours, les sorties afin de réaliser entièrement le pouvoir qu'il aura sur elle. Il se frottait déjà les mains d'un plaisir délectable et malsain. Et quand il aura un contrôle total sur son esprit à elle, il pourra enfin atteindre son but ultime : tuer Severus Rogue. Ou plutôt, faire tuer Severus Rogue. Lui faire tuer Severus Rogue. C'était d'un délice incomparable pour lui, d'imaginer la douleur et l'agonie qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'elle a tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il allait même pouvoir vivre ce qu'elle allait ressentir au plus profond de son être. Après tout, dans quelques temps, elle et lui ne feraient plus qu'un. La connexion qui existerait entre eux serait plus puissante encore que ne l'était celle entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Potter.

Rodolphus était joyeux, car il allait dépasser son maître. Ce maître auquel il avait été fidèle pendant de nombreuses années, celui-là même pour qui aurait donné sa vie, qui lui demandait de lui rester loyal et qui a perdu face à un gamin si peu expérimenté que Potter. Bien sûr, il aurait put penser la même chose de sa femme, mais elle avait été tuée par Hermione Granger et il était de notoriété publique que c'était, malgré l'impureté de son sang, une très grande Sorcière. Il avait d'ailleurs put le constater lorsqu'il était dans son esprit. Elle avait une volonté de fer, une puissance magique incroyable, il ne pouvait le nier. Il savait qu'il prenait un grand risque en s'attaquant à elle, mais que serait la vie sans défi ? Car c'était un défi pour lui, le dernier et l'ultime défi qu'il pouvait s'imposer.

S'il allait mourir après cela, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être se ferait-il finalement arrêter, tuer ou emprisonner. Et même s'il ne pouvait prévoir l'avenir, il acceptait cette possibilité de mourir après avoir achevé cette suprême mission. S'il parvenait à faire ce qu'il souhaitait, ce à quoi il aspirait, alors la mort serait la plus belle des fins. Mas il ne devait pas échouer. Il n'en n'avait pas le droit. C'était impensable, presque immoral pour lui et totalement irréalisable. Que penserait-on de lui s'il faillait à sa tâche ? Que penserait-il de lui ? Il savait qu'il y avait danger, pour lui, de gros dangers même. Posséder un esprit humain n'était pas quelque chose qui apportait le bien. Il savait qu'il pouvait perdre la tête, devenir plus cinglé qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais renoncer n'était pas dans ses idées. Il n'avait pas peur de la démence et ce n'était pas un argument valable pour un homme comme lui qui avait vécu auprès d'une femme telle que Bellatrix.

Maintenant, il devait se préparer, récupérer le maximum d'énergie vitale dont il aurait besoin pendant les périodes de contrôle. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être fatigué et faible car Granger allait résister à toutes ses tentatives, il le savait et Rogue allait s'apercevoir du moindre petit changement chez sa protégée Sang-de-Bourbe et comprendrait très vite ce qui se passait et pour battre Severus Rogue, il fallait avoir toutes ses capacités mentales et physiques. C'était nécessaire. Une question de survie.

Hermione était restée interdite un très long moment après le départ de Severus. Elle avait été tellement désespérée de voir que son « je t'aime » n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui qu'elle avait à peine sentie le froid s'emparer pernicieusement de son corps trop maigre. Pendant presque vingt minutes, elle était restée là, contemplant bêtement l'endroit où il avait disparu, sans même se rendre compte que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes intarissables. L'abandon total et le trou béant qu'elle avait ressentis dans la poitrine lui déchiraient le cœur. Severus était partit et elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule. Seule avec les démons qui restaient attachés à son âme sans aucune pitié, qui lui bouffaient les entrailles et qui lui dévoraient l'esprit.

Plus rien n'était censé pour Hermione, plus rien n'avait de sens. Tout semblait dérisoire et futile, une vie banale à travers une myriade absolue d'un vide sans fond et sans lumière. Tout ce qu'elle savait vrai et existant, c'était son amour inconditionnel pour Severus. Cet amour même qui la rendait folle de chagrin. Elle avait la terrible impression de ne pas réussi à s'en sortir, de ne jamais revoir la lumière d'un jour plein et heureux, d'un soleil flamboyant sous un ciel bleu azur. Elle était enfermée dans une obscurité ravageuse, des ténèbres illisibles qui lui faisaient dire qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus le monde tel qu'il était avant, quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, quand elle pensait que tout était beau et magique, au sens figuré du terme.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout la rende si malheureuse ? Avoir perdu sa vie ne semblait pas suffisant pour la punir d'un pêché qu'elle ne se rappelait plus avoir commit. Car c'était cela et rien que cela : elle était morte en même temps que ses parents, en même temps que ses amis, cette famille de substitution qui l'avait acceptée comme elle était : une Née-Moldue désireuse de prouver sa valeur en tant que Sorcière. Elle se sentait tellement creuse, comme vidée de tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être humain à part entière. Elle n'était à présent plus que tristesse et souffrance. Elle ne pouvait s'endormir sans penser à ce qu'elle avait perdu et il lui était impossible de se réveiller sans penser à ce qu'elle continuait de perdre malgré tout.

Ses journées étaient remplies de pleurs et de colère. Car elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, aussi égoïste alors que tant d'autres personnes avaient perdu des être chers. Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à sa douleur même si elle continuait de s'intéresser vaguement aux autres. Le sens qu'elle avait donnée à sa vie pendant ses années à Poudlard perdait toute valeur à ses yeux alors qu'elle aurait dû s'y accrocher plus que jamais. Elle avait toujours pensé que ses valeurs étaient ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, que jamais elle s'en sépareraient, que tout tournerait toujours autour d'elles. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à douter de tout jusqu'à son existence. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si elle était toujours vivante tant elle avait l'impression d'agir comme un zombi en perdition. Mais elle ressentait alors un picotement au cœur et elle savait que son affliction était réelle.

Le départ de Severus n'avait fait qu'augmenter ce sentiment de détresse absolue et irrémédiable. Il était partit, sans prendre en compte l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui donner, fuyant, se défilant. Au fond, elle n'était pas tellement étonnée. Severus était un homme courageux et droit, glacial et impassible, sarcastique et mauvais quand il le voulait, mais il n'était pas homme à s'attarder sur les sentiments amoureux. Bien évidemment, elle le savait, mais c'est lorsque la vérité se met à battre plus fort que vous vous rendez compte de combien vous aviez raison et tort à la fois. Car Hermione avait eu raison de douter de Severus Rogue, mais elle avait eu tort de croire qu'elle aurait pu le changer, qu'il aurait pu changer...pour elle. Elle n'était qu'une sombre idiote pleine d'un espoir vain. Elle qui pensait avoir été vaccinée contre l'espoir, elle se retrouvait comme une enfant qui a perdu ses illusions et ses rêves, qui vient de comprendre que le Père Noël n'existe pas, que la petite souris ne viendra plus et que tout n'est pas si beau dans le monde.

Il y a plusieurs choses qu'elle aurait voulue changer dans sa vie. Dans le monde en général. Elle qui avait toujours été lucide et pragmatique, elle se retrouvait à vouloir vivre dans un monde imaginaire, débordant de toutes les illusions possibles et imaginables, sans que jamais personne ne lui dise que rien de tout cela n'existait. Elle souhaitait ardemment être une enfant de nouveau. Une enfant qui a peur du noir et de l'orage, qui veut dormir avec sa maman lorsqu'elle a fait un cauchemar ou crut voir un monstre sous le lit. Une enfant qui sert fort son doudou contre elle lorsqu'elle pleure. Une enfant qui appelle son papa au secours quand il y a une araignée au plafond, quand son cerf-volant est coincé dans l'arbre. Une enfant qui pense que le seul super héros qui existe est son papa. Une enfant qui fait un exposé sur ses parents modèles en classe. Une enfant qui fait des poèmes à sa maman pour la fête des mères et des cadeaux étranges pour la fête des pères. En fait, elle aurait souhaité se perdre dans une infinité de couleur pur et lumineuse qu'aucune obscurité n'aurait jamais pu éteindre.

Mais tout cela était impossible, car elle était trop sombre maintenant, trop perdue et irrattrapable pour redevenir la petite fille qu'elle était. Elle était méconnaissable, complètement détruite. Une jeune-femme envahit par la nuit noire, par des couleurs impurs et opaques qu'aucune lumière ne pourra jamais plus rallumer. Il y avait un monde, aujourd'hui, entre la petite fille insouciante qu'elle était et la jeune-femme sans espoir qu'elle est devenue. Il ne restait plus rien de l'Hermione Granger qu'elle était dans le passé. Plus rien du tout. Pas même ses yeux qui faisaient de son regard quelque chose d'unique. Car ses yeux noisettes et pétillants étaient devenus délavés et sans vie, presque noir dans le désespoir qui les habitaient. Il n'y avait plus rien en elle, plus rien qui vaille la peine de se battre et en se regardant dans le miroir, elle comprenait que Severus ne veuille pas d'elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais été belle était laide de maigreur et de fatigue. Son teint était verdâtre tant elle était pâle, ses yeux sans éclat semblaient ne plus rien voir et ses cheveux étaient ternes et raides comme de la paille.

Mais au fond, qu'elle soit laide ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait toujours pensé que la beauté était futilité lorsqu'on savait voir au plus profond d'un être humain. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour Severus. Car lui non plus n'était pas beau. Il était charmeur, à sa manière et sans doute seulement aux yeux d'Hemrione, mais il n'était pas le modèle irrésistible de beauté dont une femme pourrait rêver. Mais son cœur, même s'il n'était pas pur, avait toujours été fidèle et bon. Son âme était noire, mais bien souvent, il avait absorbé les pêchés d'autrui comme ceux de Dumbledore. Sa vie n'était pas riche d'enseignement pour quiconque car il avait fait des erreurs, parce qu'il avait été un tueur et peut-être même un violeur, mais il avait commit ses fautes en les assumant entièrement, parfois au détriment de sa vie. Peut-être avait-il fuit, parfois, devant la réalité des horreurs qu'il avaient souvent commises, mais le pardon qu'il avait demandé avait été une sorte de repentir pour lui, une façon de corriger ses fautes.

Mais il avait été un homme bien plus tourmenté qu'Hermione, c'était certain. Parce qu'il avait été un homme malheureusement et éperdument amoureux d'une femme qui ne lui avait jamais rendu et qui l'avait renié. Parce qu'il avait dû vivre avec la culpabilité éternelle d'avoir trahit la femme qu'il aimait. Trahit et tuer. Parce que par sa faute, Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu de parents, avait dû vivre avec un oncle et une tante qui le méprisait et qu'il avait dû faire face à Voldemort dès l'âge de onze ans. Parce qu'il avait été sous la coupe de deux maîtres et qu'aucun homme ne devrait jamais avoir à obéir à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même. Comment avait-il put vivre tant d'années entre la vie et mort, la crainte d'être découvert, celle d'échouer dans sa mission de protection ? Aucun homme ne peut servir deux maîtres à la fois, encore moins quand c'est au détriment d'une vie entière, de sentiments inavoués et inavouables, d'un secret beaucoup trop lourd à porter et qui, pourtant, pèse plus lourd que son propre corps.

De cela, et de tout le reste, Hermione était consciente. Elle savait également que sa vie était bien moins misérable que celle de cet homme remplit de remords. Pourtant, savoir que quelqu'un avait vécu plus de souffrance qu'elle ne la soulageait pas. Moins encore quand cette personne était Severus Rogue. Cependant, elle était persuadée que dans ce monde de brutes, il restait une seule et unique personne qui pourrait la comprendre et ça lui faisait du bien. Chaque être humain, si bien soit-il lorsqu'il est seul avec sa peine, colère ou n'importe quel autre sentiment, à besoin un jour d'une oreille attentive et compréhensive. Et même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de parler à Severus de tout ce qui la rendait malheureuse, ça la rassurait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule lorsqu'il était proche.

Oui, mais voilà. Il était partit pour l'Allemagne et elle n'était même pas sûre de le revoir un jour. Car, encore une fois, elle savait. Elle savait qu'il était partit à cause d'elle. Il était donc fort probable qu'il ne revienne pas avant qu'elle ai passé et obtenu ses ASPIC. Et c'était quelque chose qui la terrorisait plus encore que l'idée d'être possédé par un esprit aussi vil que Rodolphus Lestrange.

Et alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, alors qu'elle restait figée devant les grilles de Poudlard, alors qu'elle ressassait sa douleur et sa peine, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui était devenu impossible de vivre sans Severus Rogue. Aussi terrible que cela puisse paraître, aussi incohérent que toute cette histoire semble être, elle était devenue dépendante de quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié, d'une chose qui lui faisait mal et qu'elle était incapable de contrôler. Et ses larmes redoublèrent, amères et âpres, tant elle se sentait prisonnière non plus de son esprit ni même de son corps, mais de son cœur. Elle aurait voulu s'allonger dans l'herbe froide, attendre la pluie, grelotter, transpirer, perler de sueur, devenir gelée et oublier simplement que ce monde si cruel existait.

Severus n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le lendemain. À peine fut-il arrivé sur les lieux du premier hangar que des mouvements se firent percevoir. Le sort de Désillusion qu'il s'était lancé lui permettait de rester à une distance assez proche mais pas de pénétrer dans le hangar. Les sorts faisaient toujours effet et ses efforts pour les contourner étaient vains. Il attendit donc que les mouvements se rapprochent pour pouvoir percevoir des silhouettes, des voix peut-être.

Le froid était glacial et la bruine qui s'était invitée ajoutait à l'atmosphère angoissante. Severus restait debout, à plusieurs mètres de la porte, sans bouger, espérant voir quelque chose avant le levé du jour. Malgré les sorts repousse Moldus qu'il avait lui-même lancé autour du hangar, il ne voulait prendre le risque de se révéler à la population Moldue berlinoise ou de blesser quelqu'un. Si qu'il pensait s'avérait être vrai et que des Mangemorts se cachaient là, ses derniers n'hésiteraient pas à se fondre dans la foule pressée des personnes partant au travail pour lui échapper ou le forcer à se montrer. Donc si le jour se levait avant qu'il ai pu démasquer les Mangemorts, il reviendrait à la tombée de la nuit.

Malheureusement pour lui, les mouvements semblaient s'être évanouis et le hangar parut de nouveau vide. Une dernière fois, et dans une volonté violente, il tenta de briser les sorts qui entouraient l'entrepôt. Lorsqu'il lança le dernier sortilège, il entendit un bruit de cliquetis métallique, comme une serrure qui s'ouvre et une poignée qu'on tourne. Mais il n'y avait aucune poignée sur la porte du hangar, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de serrure. Severus tenta donc de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible et c'est lorsqu'il sentit les barrières de protection s'affaiblir qu'il comprit qu'il avait bien fait d'insister.

Il se retrouva donc rapidement devant la porte, sans toutefois entrer dans l'entrepôt. Il se relança un sort de Désillusion et contourna l'immeuble pour s'avancer vers une fenêtre sale qu'il nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du hangar et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient là n'étaient pas seulement deux ou trois, mais dix. Le hangar avait été aménagé comme une salle de trône, une de celle où Voldemort faisait ses réunions lors de règne. Il y avait une agitation extrême, comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un et le faible brouhaha qui parvenait aux oreilles de Severus ne dégageait rien de bon. Il regarda avec plus d'attention mais ne pu discerner que des silhouettes sans pouvoir identifier à qui elles appartenaient. Tous étaient réunis autour d'un siège hideux et ridiculement grand. Sans le vouloir, un frisson parcourut l'échine de Severus. À tout moment, il s'attendait à voir apparaître un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui engendrerait une nouvelle Guerre, la remise en question de ce monde de paix durement acquis, le commencement d'une ère plus terrible que la précédente.

Soudain, la porte de derrière s'ouvrit et le silence se fit dans le hangar. Les Mangemorts présents se raidirent en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Severus l'observa de ses yeux noirs à travers la vitre sale et embuée. L'homme était très grand, ses cheveux étaient assez long et d'un couleur terne. Son visage aux traits durs portait la marque de plusieurs blessures de guerre, mais sa bouche fine était habillée par un sourire mauvais et sadique. Il s'avança dans la salle, se posta devant l'immense fauteuil et leva les mains paumes vers le ciel comme pendant un rite religieux. Lorsqu'il parla d'une voix forte amplifiée par un sortilège, sa voix fut rauque et grave et tout de suite reconnaissable pour Severus : Yaxley.

« Mes chers amis ! s'exclama Yaxley. Nous voilà de nouveau réunis après de long mois d'attente interminable. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à échoué, mais nous sommes toujours là. Si nous nous retrouvons ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour une raison toute simple : nous devons réunifier la société que nous formions autrefois. Nous avons été contraint de fuir notre pays et certains Mangemorts se cachent encore dans les montagnes mais... »

Le discours du Mangemort fut soudain arrêté par l'entrée fracassante d'un autre Mangemort que Severus reconnu immédiatement comme étant Macnair. Ses yeux semblaient paniqués, presque fous et il regardait autour de lui comme si quelqu'un l'avait suivit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Yaxley, le regarda longuement, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et rejoignit les autres Mangemorts.

Le visage de Yaxley venait de perdre le peu de couleur qu'il avait encore et ses yeux s'étaient rétrécit sous la colère. Il regarda un moment autour de lui, ne prêtant aucune intention à l'agitation qui s'élevait de nouveau des rangs devant lui, sembla réfléchir puis tourna finalement son regard vers les autres Mangemorts. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis déclara, sans détour : « Severus Rogue est à Berlin. »

 **Alors, verdict sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Je vous mettrai sûrement la suite mercredi prochain. Je serai de retour de vacances et la connexion internet sera donc meilleure.**

 **À très bientôt,**

 **Eternely Snape**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je suis enfin de retour à la civilisation, je retrouve Internet et donc, je vous retrouve également. Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous, chers lecteurs. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'essaierai de reprendre un rythme normal, postant tous les deux ou trois jours.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Quand les pensées se bouscules**

Jamais Severus n'avait ressentit un tel sentiment de panique. Au cours de sa vie, et durant toutes ses années d'espionnage, il avait eu maintes et maintes raisons d'avoir peur. Mais aujourd'hui, la détresse profonde qu'il ressentait face à la déclaration que Yaxley venait de faire resterait probablement dans sa mémoire.

Comment cet imbécile de Macnair avait pu savoir qu'il était en ville, Severus n'en savait rien. Il était persuadé d'avoir été d'une discrétion absolue et de ne s'être fait remarqué par personne. En un temps record, alors qu'il se faufilait à travers les épines pour retourner dans les rues et rentrer à l'hôtel, il se remémora chacune de ses surveillances, se rappelant chacune des personnes qu'il avait croisées, chacun des trajets qu'il avait fait et ne se souvint, à aucune moment, d'avoir pu être découvert par une personne quelconque.

En dehors de Hans et de la vieille mégère de l'hôtel, il n'avait vu personne. Il avait bien été dans ce bar, mais il doutait qu'à 6 heures du matin, qui que ce soit ai pu se soucier de lui. Ensuite, il avait prit toutes les précautions pour protéger sa couverture : il avait prit du Polynectar et s'était lancé plusieurs sorts de Désillusion. Alors, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui clochait dans son plan ?

Il contourna rapidement l'entrepôt, toujours sous un sort de Désillusion, et se retrouva rapidement dans la rue. Mais alors qu'il prenait la direction de son hôtel, il décida, au dernier moment, de retrouver Hans aux bureaux des Aurors allemand. Il devait le tenir au courant de ses découvertes, lui faire part du danger qu'il courait à présent, lui demander de l'assister dans sa missions.

Severus parcourut donc les rues de Berlin d'un pas rapide et assuré, l'adrénaline du moment redescendant, son sang-froid légendaire revenant au galop. Il se mit donc à réfléchir à un allure effrénée à ce qu'il venait de voir : une dizaine de Mangemorts dans un hangar désaffecté. Yaxley semblait être le « chef » de ce regroupement étonnant. Macnair le sous-fifre, celui qui partait aux nouvelles. Mais il lui était impossible d'identifier le reste du groupe car tous lui tournait le dos. Il avait bien repéré quelques cheveux, mais rien de concret qui pouvait lui faire dire que tel ou tel était là.

Severus ne savait pas ce que ces Mangemorts souhaitaient, il pouvait, en revanche, aisément le deviner. Si Yaxley avait eu cette idée de regrouper tous les Mangemorts en cavale, c'était sans doute pour éradiquer, une bonne fois pour toute, chaque Moldu et Né-Moldu de la Terre. Yaxley, cet ancien employé du Ministère de la Magie et dont le sang était aussi pur que celui des Malfoy, prônait la suprématie des Sang-Purs et l'infériorité des « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Si Severus réalisait que la situation était bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il réalisait également qu'il avait été un sombre idiot de penser que tout serait d'une facilité déconcertante. Il s'était lancé à la poursuite de Mangemorts, par les caleçons de Merlin, pas à la poursuite de Licornes bien sages et bien gentilles qui n'attendaient rien d'autre que se faire attraper pour fabriquer des baguettes avec leur crin. Avait-il vraiment était assez stupide pour penser qu'il suffirait de lancer trois sorts par-ci par-là pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les anciens fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

À son grand désespoir, il semblait que oui. Lui, Severus Rogue, ex Mangemort, espion à ses heures, Maître en Potion, effrayant Professeur, avait voulu la facilité et avait laissé de côté la raison. Et maintenant qu'il se traitait mentalement d'imbécile congénitale, il se prenait à de penser à Poudlard, au fait qu'il aurait préféré donné des cours à des cornichons sans cervelles, à fustiger de malheureux Gryffondor et à manger les mets succulents préparés par les Elfes de Maison. Mais que lui avait-il prit de fuir Hermione ? Que lui avait-il...

« Severus ? »

La voix qui résonna derrière lui stoppa Severus dans ses pensées. Il s'arrêta au détour d'une ruelle et dégaina sa baguette aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à Hans, la mine déconfite face à la baguette qu'il avait sous le nez.

« Hans ? dit Severus d'un air hagard. Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je pense que c'est à moi de te poser cette question, répondit Hans en abaissant la baguette de Severus du bout de l'index. Tu es dans le côté Sorcier. Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas te montrer ici ? »

Severus rangea sa baguette et regarda autour de lui. À force de trop penser, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé devant le Ministère de la Magie allemand.

« J'ai à te parler, déclara Severus en posant son regard sur Hans. J'ai découvert quelque chose. »

Hans le précéda dans la ruelle déserte et tout aussi pestilentielle que celle dans laquelle Severus s'était retrouvé à son arrivée.

« Je t'écoute. »

Severus lança un autre regard prudent autour de lui et commença son récit, n'omettant aucun détail. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il contempla Hans d'un regard étrange. Ce dernier avait perdu toute couleur et ses yeux brillaient d'une panique et d'une peur terribles. Hans considéra Severus un très long moment, muet, la gorge nouée et la bouche sèche. Au bout d'un moment, il s'humecta les lèvres et ouvrit enfin la bouche. Sa langue lui sembla bien pâteuse.

« Tu devrais rester en dehors de ça, Severus, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Rentrer chez toi, à Poudlard, et oublier ce que tu as vus. »

« Pourquoi, Diable, ferais-je cela ? s'exclama Severus d'un ton péremptoire. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser ces Mangemorts s'en tirer sans rien faire et les laisser tuer des innocents à leur aise ? Hans, tu me connais mieux que cela. »

« Oui, en effet, et je sais justement de quoi tu es capable. Tu vas encore risquer ta vie et cette fois, tu risques d'y passer. Tu n'as pas à te battre contre une ou deux brutes sans cœur, mais contre une dizaine qui veulent ta peau coûte que coûte. Rentre chez toi, mon vieux. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi. »

Severus resta muet, incapable de répliquer tant les paroles de Hans le choquait. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard s'assombrit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Severus en s'approchant de Hans. Tu sembles étrange. »

L'Auror secoua raidement la tête, louchant sur le visage sévère de Severus qui continuait de s'avancer.

« Tu vas m'aider, alors ? » murmura Severus d'une voix menaçante.

C'était le première fois que Severus s'adressait à Hans de cette manière : celle qu'il avait de s'adresser à ses élèves pour les intimider. Et là, à cet instant, Hans comprit que Severus soupçonnait quelque chose.

« Mon boss ne veut pas que je travaille sur cette affaire, avoua Hans d'un ton hésitant, ses yeux gris pétillants. Il a découvert que je faisais des recherches sur les Mangemorts et il refuse que je m'implique. En fait, il refuse qu'aucun Auror ne s'implique dans quoi que ce soit. »

« Tu penses me faire gober ça ? » rétorqua Severus d'une voix tonitruante.

« C'est la vérité, Severus. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre des ordres, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Très bien. Alors je vais me débrouiller tout seul. »

Severus claque la langue en signe de colère et de frustration, dépassa Hans et s'élança hors de la ruelle.

« Pense à ce que je t'ai dis ! cria Hans. Rentre chez toi. »

Mais Severus ne prêta aucune attention à ce conseil vide de sens. Il continua de marcher d'un pas rageur dans le Berlin Sorcier, découvrant d'un œil venimeux les nouvelles boutiques magiques qui venaient de s'ouvrir et regagna son hôtel dans une rage innommable.

Le mardi matin fut un réveil douloureux pour Hermione. Elle dormait peu depuis le départ de Severus et recommençait à faire des cauchemars malgré sa Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Elle aurait donné beaucoup de chose pour passer une nuit normale. Comme une de celles qu'elle faisait lorsque tout allait encore bien dans le monde et dans sa vie.

Ce matin-là, tout portait à croire, et ce malgré le mal de tête qui l'assaillait, que ça allait être une journée comme une autre, sans problème grave et sans douleur physique autre que sa migraine. Le temps était toujours gris et il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, mais il y avait un rayon de soleil, malade certes, qui tentait de percer le ciel d'automne de son éblouissante clarté.

Pourtant, lorsque Hermione se redressa sur son lit aux alentours de 6h30, la tête la martelant, les yeux à peines ouverts de sa nuit agitée, le cerveau embrumé par les cauchemars effroyables qu'elle venaient de faire, elle ne vit que l'obscurité, pleine et douloureuse. Pendant un instant, elle crut avoir oublié d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle se rappelait très bien, alors qu'elle était toujours couchée sous ses draps, d'avoir vu une autre obscurité que celle-là : celle de la nuit qui se fini et du jour qui commence à se lever. Alors quand elle se rendit compte que tout n'allait pas bien, elle commença à paniquer.

Elle se leva prestement et se rendit à tâtons dans sa salle de bain. Elle heurta plusieurs fois un mur, sentant sa cécité augmenter à mesure qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle atteignait le lavabo, qu'elle tournait le robinet pour se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage, une voix résonna au plus profond d'elle, aiguë et railleuse.

« Salut, ma Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Rien, aucun mot, aucune parole n'aurait pu traduire la panique et la peur qu'Hermione ressentit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas aveugle, mais de nouveau enfermée dans son esprit, possesseur de son corps malgré tout.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de flammes, pas de brûlure ni de chaleur insupportable. Juste l'obscurité totale. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle était pourtant sûre d'être réveillée et même si ce n'était pas le cas, elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle avait prit sa Potion. Alors pourquoi était-elle là, de nouveau prisonnière de son esprit, mais capable de se déplacer de manière consciente ?

« Je t'ai manqué ? demanda la voix glaciale, se rapprochant de plus en plus. En tout cas, toi tu m'as manqué, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

La voix se tut un instant mais Hermione, toujours victime d'un aveuglement terrible, était incapable d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que la silhouette de Lestrange. Elle tournait la tête de tous les côtés, essayant désespérément de voir la plus petite des lumières autour d'elle. Mais il n'y avait rien que les Ténèbres et ce froid piquant qui lui mordait la peau.

« Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait ce que j'espérais, poursuivit la voix. Mais c'est un début plutôt satisfaisant. »

Soudain, une infime lueur perça l'obscurité d'Hermione et elle se retrouva presque nez à nez avec Rodolphus Lestrange, qui puait la cruauté, le sang et l'infamie. Elle tenta de reculer, de s'éloigner de cet être abject le plus possible, mais son corps refusait de bouger, même si elle sentait qu'en vérité, dans sa salle de bain, elle pouvait courir dans tous les sens.

« C'est une chose à laquelle il faut que je réfléchisse, murmura Lestrange en se grattant le menton avec un de ses ongles sales. Tu peux bouger à l'extérieur mais pas à l'intérieur. Bien que ce fait soit des plus intéressants, tu comprendras, bien sûr, qu'il ne peut perdurer plus que nécessaire. »

Il lui sourit avec monstruosité, la lorgnant d'un regard immonde, presque concupiscent.

« Tu es très en beauté ce matin, Sang-de-Bourbe, remarqua Lestrange en s'approchant davantage d'Hermione. Et tu sens – il renifla l'air autour d'Hermione – rudement bon. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Fut la seule chose que la Gryffondor fut capable de dire tant elle était terrorisé par le regard de son adversaire. Il la regarda un moment, semblant réfléchir, puis parut ne pas résister à la tentation de venter ses exploits.

« Oh ça n'a pas été de tout repos, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. J'ai dû user de nombreux stratagème pour pénétrer ton esprit alors que tu étais en éveil. J'en ai eu l'idée dès que j'ai compris que je ne pourrait plus t'atteindre dans ton sommeil. Le sort que je t'ai lancé, ou plutôt que Weasley t'as lancé, ne fait pas seulement naître un brasier à l'intérieur de toi, mais nous lie maintenant d'une connexion...étroite, serait le mot. En fait, tu ne peux pas m'échapper, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bien sûr, cette manière d'opérer est bien plus fatigante pour moi et beaucoup plus dangereuse, mais je ne recule jamais devant un obstacle, si grand soit-il. Alors me voilà ! »

Il explosa d'un rire sonore, triomphant, remuant sa baguette de tout côté tant il était secoué par son rire de dément.

« Tu vois, ma jolie, il semblerait que Severus n'ai pas pensé à tout. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? Te tuer pour éviter l'invasion ? Sais-tu qu'il serait prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau de traître ? »

« Vous mentez, » souffla Hermione, incapable de respirer.

Un autre rire, plus fort encore que le précédent, résonna dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

« Tendre naïveté, susurra Lestrange. Severus a été un Mangemort au même titre que moi, Sang-de-Bourbe. Il a torturé, tué, violé parfois des innocents pour gagner la confiance de son maître. Serais-tu stupide au point de croire qu'il a rejoint les Mangemorts simplement pour le compte de ce cher et vieux Dumbledore ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Hermione qui sentait ses entrailles se retourner. Mais il n'aurait pas...jamais...pas ça. Pas lui. »

Et malgré elle, en dépit de toute la volonté qu'elle mettait dans sa voix, son affirmation sonna comme une question. Elle parut, pendant un instant, vouloir qu'on lui confirme que ce n'était pas possible, que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas pu faire de telles horreurs, qu'il n'avait pas été comme le monstre qui se tenait devant elle.

« Et pourquoi pas lui ? interrogea Rodolphus d'une voix cruelle. Parce qu'il est l'homme que tu aimes ? Ce titre lui donne-t-il droit à toute absolution ? Parce qu'il est l'homme que tu aimes, il n'a pas pu faire cela ? Crois-moi, petite fille de pacotille, il a fait ce genre de chose et bien plus encore pour servir la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a tué des Moldus, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants. Il a torturé jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à la folie des bébés qui n'étaient même pas en âge de parler par pur plaisir. Il a violé des jeunes-filles bien moins vieilles que toi parce qu'il en avait la possibilité et le privilège. Il a réduit à néant des familles entières, détruit des maisons, des foyers dans lesquelles brûlèrent leurs habitants. Et il a regardé faire, lorsqu'il le devait, avec une délectation dont tu n'imagines même pas l'ampleur. Penses-tu qu'un Mangemort au service du grand Lord Voldemort puisse échapper à ça ? Penses-tu que parce qu'il a été un espion, il a échappé à ce genre de chose ? Mais tu ignores, jeune enfant, que parce qu'il était un espion et parce qu'il devait montrer sa loyauté plus fermement que tous les autres, il a dû faire des choses bien plus horribles que je que je viens de te citer. »

Lorsqu'il se tut, Hermione n'eut qu'une seule envie : vomir. Vomir la haine et le dégoût que cet homme lui inspirait parce qu'il usait de stratagèmes ignobles pour la briser. Vomir tout ce que Severus et elle avait vécu, parce que malgré tout, elle savait que ce que Lestrange lui avait dit était possible. Vomir jusqu'à sa propre répugnance pour elle-même de croire aux dires d'un homme tel que Rodolphus Lestrange, un vil manipulateur.

« Mais tu es intelligente, continua Lestrange. L'idée que ton cher Severus avait pu être un véritable monstre a déjà dû t'effleurer l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione en répondit pas, se contentant de considérer Lestrange d'un regard assassin. Ce qui sembla ne pas plaire à ce dernier.

« Lorsqu'un supérieur pose une question, sale vermine, on n'est prié d'y répondre. Et comme il faut. Je vois que j'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre. »

Et sur ces mots, une douleur incomparable s'empara du corps d'Hermione qui se contorsionna à terre dans une danse ridicule qui ravit Rodolphus. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des lames qui lui transperçaient les os, du feu qui lui brûlait la gorge et les organes, une main invisible qui lui comprimait les poumons et une puissance redoutable qui tentait de lui retirer les yeux de leurs orbites. Elle pria pour que tout cela s'arrête, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche à part des gémissements. Mais pas de cris, pas de supplications, pas d'exhortation.

« Il semblerait que tu commences à résister à mon Doloris, dit Lestrange en levant le sort. Il faudra que j'y remédie. Vas-tu répondre à ma question ? »

Hermione, qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration d'un souffle haletant, le regarda avec fureur et fit la seule chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire : lui cracher au visage. Rodolphus se redressa soudainement, le visage rouge d'une rage à peine contenue, les yeux assombrit pas la haine, une veine du cou prête à exploser.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, » siffla-t-il d'une voix plus menaçante que jamais.

Et la douleur recommença, presque plus terrible que précédemment et Hermione hurla. Elle hurla tant que sa voix se perdit dans son esprit en un écho effrayant, indélébile. Tandis qu'il la faisait souffrir, Lestrange, hurlant pour couvrir les cris perçants d'Hermione, demandait inlassablement : « Vas-tu répondre à la question ? » Mais plus Hermione persistait, plus il lui infligeait une douleur incommensurable.

Quand le Doloris cessa, elle crut avoir gagné, mais une autre douleur s'empara de ses deux jambes. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil aux membres qui lui permettait de marcher, elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elles étaient en feu. Les flammes rouges léchaient ses jambes trop maigres et le sang qui suintait à leur surface était presque noir tant la brûlure était vive. Par tous les moyens, Hermione tenta d'arrêter le feu, mais plus elle s'acharnait, plus le feu empirait. La souffrance était tellement insupportable qu'elle pria le ciel pour qu'on la laisse mourir, là tout de suite, dans cet esprit, _son_ esprit, qui la trahissait une énième fois. La fois de trop.

« Ton entêtement vaut-il la perte de tes jambes ? »

Mais la douleur empêchait Hermione de répondre. Sa voix s'était perdue au fond de sa gorge, brisée sous les hurlements qu'elle avait poussés.

« Bon. Je vais passer à quelque chose de plus convaincant. »

Lestrange rangea sa baguette, empoigna Hermione par les cheveux avec violence et la traîna sur une longueur qui lui parut interminable. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant une porte en bois, immense, si grande qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était infinie. Lestrange lança un dernier regard à Hermione puis ouvrit la porte, jeta la jeune-femme à l'intérieur puis referma immédiatement derrière lui.

La pièce était petite, très étroite et étouffante. À première vue, elle était totalement vide, mais lorsque Hermione leva la tête, ouvrant plus grand ses yeux gonflés par les larmes qu'ils avaient versées, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par « convaincant ».

Ses parents se tenaient face à elle, endormis dans leur lit alors qu'une, deux, trois ombres noires passaient près d'eux. Hermione tenta de hurler, de leur crier de s'échapper, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas. En fait, et avec un désespoir qui dépassait l'entendement, Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait là d'un souvenir. Mais pas du sien. Non. De celui de Lestrange.

Alors elle regarda, impuissante, ses parents se faire torturer d'une manière inimaginable par ces trois brutes dont Lestrange faisait partie. Elle vit la panique dans leurs yeux, la peur ensuite, puis le chagrin de réaliser qu'ils ne reverraient jamais plus leur fille. Ils hurlèrent, longuement, mais ne donnèrent aucune des informations qui leur était demandées. Mais alors que Lestrange levait sa baguette pour jeter le Sortilège de Mort, Hermione ferma les yeux et cria : « Oui ! Oui, j'avais déjà pensé que Severus avait pu faire tout ça ! »

Et elle se mit à pleurer tout son soûl, sanglotant si fort que ses épaules en étaient secouées. Les sillons que ses larmes laissaient sur ses joues étaient brûlants de tristesse et de culpabilité. Hermione n'avait jamais su comment ses parents étaient morts. Elle avait juste supputer qu'ils avaient pu être torturer puis tuer. Mais jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer qu'ils étaient morts en la protégeant elle et ses amis. Ses amis qu'ils ne connaissaient quasiment pas. Et cette pensée ne faisait que redoubler ses larmes. Elle avait mal. Mal à son pauvre cœur détruit en un millier de petits morceaux.

« Tu vois, résonna la voix de Lestrange. Toute chose a un prix. »

Et la pièce disparut, ainsi que Lestrange, la demi obscurité et tout ce qui représentait l'emprisonnement de son esprit. Tout, sauf l'image de ses parents, graver à jamais dans sa mémoire et sur ses rétines. De ses parents torturés par des Mangemorts en quête d'informations, de ses parents hurlant à l'agonie, criant sous la souffrance qui leur était infligée et qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû connaître, de ses parents morts en protégeant ce qui leur était de plus cher : leur fille unique.

Severus était en colère, bien sûr, de se retrouver seul dans cette histoire. Colère contre Hans qui semblait le laisser tomber. Mais au fond de lui-même, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. S'il avait voulu que Hans l'aide, ça avait été par pur égoïsme, car la solitude commençait à l'effrayer d'une manière irrationnelle, mais il ne voulait pas plus de l'aide de Hans qu'il n'aurait voulu de l'aide d'une goule. En vérité, il était content qu'Hans finisse par refuser, par entendre raison face aux menaces de son patron, car qu'aurait fait Severus si Hans s'était fait tuer ? La seule chose qu'il aurait gagné eut été que ce soit de sa faute et il ne voulait plus que quiconque meurt par sa faute. Trop de monde était mort à cause de lui ou sans qu'il n'ai put rien faire d'autre que les voir périr. Lily, James étaient mort à cause de lui, Dumbledore était mort de sa main, Harry Potter avait périt sans qu'il n'ai pu rien faire d'autre que le regarder se vider de toute son énergie, Charitie Burbage était morte sous ses yeux en l'implorant de la sauver et il ne comptait pas toutes les personnes qu'il avaient lui-même tué pour servir la cause d'un Mage sanguinaire assoiffé de pouvoir.

Alors il en avait assez et sûrement que voir Hans mourir par sa faute aurait été la goutte de trop. Au final, il était satisfait de la tournure que prenait les choses et même si tout allait être plus compliqué sans l'aide de l'Auror allemand, il était persuadé de ressortir vainqueur de toute cette mascarade. Il devait juste trouver un moyen de faire tomber les Mangemorts tout en restant indemne. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de mourir maintenant que la Guerre était finie et qu'il était enfin libre de toutes ses responsabilités.

Donc lorsqu'il rentra à l'hôtel, il commença à peaufiner son plan d'attaque. La meilleure chose, pensait Severus, était de disperser les fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres de sorte qu'il ne forme plus un groupe compact capable de se défendre pleinement face à lui. Moins ils étaient nombreux, plus ils étaient faibles, mieux il avait de chances. Mais comment dissoudre une unité lorsqu'elle vient tout juste de se reconstruire ?

Sans qu'il ai beaucoup d'effort à fournir, la solution vint à l'esprit de Severus d'elle-même : il devait semer la discorde dans leur rang. Il devait simplement faire planer un doute sur certains d'entre eux, faire croire qu'il y avait des taupes, des Mangemorts maintenant au service du Ministère de la Magie occupé à dissoudre les nouveaux regroupements de fidèles.

Il devait semer le doute chez les Mangemorts les plus manipulables et donc découvrir quels Mangemorts s'étaient réunis là-bas, dans ce hangar. Il savait déjà que Yaxley et Macnair étaient là. Bon, il n'était pas question d'essayer d'embobiner Yaxley, il n'y avait aucune chance et il était fort probable qu'il se fasse repérer ou, du moins, soupçonner. Macnair était peut-être plus vulnérable mentalement. Mais Severus était persuadé que certains Mangemorts seraient beaucoup plus facile à convaincre : il fallait juste découvrir lesquels.

En ce qui concernait la méthode de manipulation, Severus n'était pas en manque d'inspiration. Il pouvait très bien se faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux après avoir neutralisé sa victime et pris son apparence. C'était, à son avis, la meilleure des idées. Il pouvait également faire courir des rumeurs sans pour autant se dévoiler, ce qui semblait déjà plus compliqué. Ou il pouvait tout simplement prendre l'apparence d'un Auror quelconque, arrivé sur les lieux et faire semblant de se battre. Ce manège suffirait à faire douter certains des Mangemorts les plus fins capables de comprendre qu'ils avaient été trahit par quelqu'un d'intérieur à leur rang.

Il hésitait beaucoup entre la première solution et la dernière. Le problème de la première étant qu'il devrait de nouveau infiltrer cette société dont il voulait tout oublier, dans la peau d'un Mangemort assoiffé de vengeance et qui serait prêt à tout pour rallier tous les anciens fidèles à leur nouvelle cause. Et de cela, il n'était pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Ni même d'être prêt, en vérité. Car tout ses efforts seraient alors réduits à néant et même si sa peur n'était pas de faire une « rechute », il préférait ne pas taquiner le Diable.

La faille du deuxième plan était qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour un Auror et entrer dans le hangar sans avoir à se battre contre les plus tenaces, le danger étant que son plan échoue et qu'il ai à se battre contre une dizaine de Mangemorts en colère. Sinon, il pouvait faire en sorte de se faire remarquer à surveiller l'entrepôt tout en faisant bien comprendre que c'était un Auror.

Et finalement, il pensa que le fait que les Mangemorts sachent que Severus Rogue était en ville pouvait bien avoir fait fuir les quelques froussards qui devaient exister encore maintenant dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Mais même si cette idée lui plaisait, il ne voulait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup en jouant les naïfs à qui tout réussit. Car rien ne lui réussissait, il fallait bien l'avouer. Alors miser sa vie sur un coup de chance n'était certainement pas ce qu'il allait faire. Non, il allait faire en sorte qu'on remarque sa présence en tant qu'Auror devant le hangar et prier pour que ce plan fonctionne. Severus n'aimait pas prier, mais il se rendait compte, maintenant que tout prenait plus d'ampleur, que sa vie était encore une fois en jeu et qu'il n'était pas du tout décidé à mourir. Pas cette fois en tout cas. Pas tout de suite.

L'après-midi même, Severus, sous Polynectar, pénétrait dans les locaux du Bureau des Aurors pour retirer quelques cheveux à un Auror. Il parcourut longuement les rangées de bureaux afin de récolter le plus d'information pour choisir l'Auror qui serait le moins susceptible de se montrer par hasard au même endroit que lui. Severus n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il courait un grand risque en prenant cette décision, car qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que l'Auror auquel il emprunterait quelques touffes de cheveux n'était pas de mèche avec les Mangemorts ? Il pouvait très bien se retrouver dans un position délicate à devoir répondre aux questions embarrassantes d'un Mangemort qui le prendrait pour un allié précieux.

Il décida donc de piquer une mèche à un jeune Auror qui, apparemment et selon ses propres dires, « partait en vacances avec sa chère femme dès le lendemain, et oui, mon vieux ». C'était une sorte de gringalet pas très attirant qui semblait péter plus haut que son petit cul même pas rebondit et dont le quotient intellectuel laissait à désirer. En fait, et Severus en eu la cher de poule, il ressemblait beaucoup à ce souvenir douloureux qu'était Dolorès Ombrage mais en masculin. Il n'était pas habillé en rose, mais enveloppé d'une cape de velours violet qui le faisait passer pour un imbécile profond. Mais Severus ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure. Il se dépêcha de se procurer les cheveux de cet idiot peu recommandable, un Auror en puissance qui ne servirait strictement à rien, puis regagna son hôtel sans tarder.

Severus cogita longtemps sur son plan, cherchant la moindre faille, la moindre petite erreur qui pourrait tout faire capoter. Il s'était même procurer un plan du hangar qu'il avait apprit presque par cœur afin de se rappeler chacune des portes, chacune des fenêtres qui pourrait lui permettre de se faire remarquer tout en restant sur ses gardes, prêt à l'attaque au cas où.

Il se rendit compte, presque avec dépit lorsqu'il se coucha le soir, qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Hermione. Du moins, pas autant qu'il l'aurait crut. Il sentait, bien sûr, qu'elle était là, dans un coin de son esprit, mais il avait su fermer la porte qui menait à elle et il s'en sentait plutôt fier. Cela signifiait, pour lui, qu'il ne tenait pas tant à elle qu'il l'aurait pensé et ça le soulageait. Car s'il l'avait aimé d'un amour profond et inconditionnel, il n'aurait eu de cesse de penser à elle, la femme qu'il aimait, même s'il avait été occupé à mourir, il aurait pensé à elle. Or, alors qu'il avait passé la moitié de la journée à peaufiner un plan dangereux, il n'avait pensé à elle qu'une seule et petite fois simplement pour se demander ce qui lui avait prit de vouloir la fuir.

Une fois de plus, et sans s'en rendre compte, Severus se cherchait des excuses et parvenait, malgré tout, à en trouver. Il parvenait également à refouler ses sentiments, prétextant qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts, réussissant à se défaire de l'emprise qu'Hermione avait eut sur lui. C'était quelque chose de très facile pour lui qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de Poudlard, sans attache aucune, sans aucune souvenir d'elle dans cette ville. Aurait-il pu se défiler à ce point si sa mission avait été sur le sol anglais ? Évidemment, pensait Severus, puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimait pas. Cette phrase, il continuait de se la répéter, telle une litanie, essayant de se convaincre de sa véracité. Et comme toujours, du moins comme depuis quelques mois, lorsqu'il était question d'Hermione Granger, Severus Rogue se voilait la face de la plus belle des manières. Il se fourvoyait tellement, tentait de paraître aveugle avec un tel entêtement qu'il parvenait à croire à ses propres mensonges.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'est dans la nature humaine de mentir, mais toute vérité, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, finit par refaire surface un jour ou l'autre. C'était pas tant sa volonté de paraître maître de ses émotions qui le contentait, c'était l'assurance qu'il avait de ne jamais plus tomber amoureux d'une femme qui pourrait le faire souffrir. Et avec ça, il ne se rendait même pas compte que la souffrance, c'était lui qui l'infligeait. Dans son égoïsme permanent lorsqu'il était question d'Hermione, il oubliait de se remettre en question, oubliait d'oublier sa fierté de Serpentard, jouant sur sa mauvaise foi mal placée.

Mais malgré tout, malgré tout le cœur qu'il mettait dans cette histoire d'« amour » entre lui et Hermione, il ne parvenait pas à chasser l'anxiété qui l'habitait depuis qu'il était partit. Était-elle en sécurité ? Prenait-elle ses Potions ? Allait-elle mieux ? Allait-elle bien ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans un coin douloureux de sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il craignait à chaque instant de voir débarquer le Patronus de Minerva, ou Minerva elle-même, à Berlin lui apprenant qu'Hermione avait de nouveau été « possédée », qu'elle était retombée dans un coma profond duquel elle semblait incapable de sortir. Il craignait également de rentrer à Poudlard quand tout serait fini et de découvrir qu'Hermione se décomposait sur un lit de l'infirmerie, laissant de plus en plus de place à Rodolphus Lestrange, oubliant son identité, devenant autre qu'elle-même, devenant Rodolphus Lestrange.

Tout cela l'effrayait au-delà même de sa pensée. Et lorsqu'il pensait à ça, il avait une furieuse envie de tout plaquer et de rentrer à Poudlard pour s'assurer que celle qu'il n'aimait pas – parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, c'était certain – était toujours en vie et en bonne santé. Enfin en bonne santé, autant qu'on peut l'être lorsqu'on est contrôlé par un esprit maléfique et qu'on a un brasier qui brûle à l'intérieur de nous, cela va de soi.

En tous les cas, pensa Severus alors qu'il tournait dans son lit pour la énième fois, bientôt sa mission serait finit. Mais que ferait-il après ? Bien sûr, il était poussé par la nécessité de rentrer à Poudlard pour Hermione, mais il avait également le désir d'en rester le plus loin possible, voulant profiter de cette nouvelle liberté acquise et dont il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, reçu aucun des avantages. Il voulait aller dans un endroit calme et silencieux, être seul au fond des bois ou dans un chalet à la montagne, lire au bord du feu et apprécier un bon Whisky dans un fauteuil confortable. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur d'être de nouveau lui-même, Severus Rogue. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il avait été. Il ne voulait plus être le Mangemort, l'espion ni même le Professeur. Il voulait simplement être lui, de chaire et d'os, un être vivant qui respire à plein poumon un air frais et pur qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Il voulait oublier Voldemort, oublier Dumbledore, oublier Poudlard et ses élèves, oublier Lily pendant quelques instant, sa culpabilité et sa colère, toute sa rancœur la jeter à la poubelle pendant quelques heures. Il avait besoin de ne penser à rien, juste au vent qui souffle, à la pluie qui tombe et aux feuilles qui tourbillonnent. Il voulait oublier le monde, la réalité pendant quelques secondes, oublier même qu'il était un être que tout le monde détestait, oublier qu'il avait été – et qu'il était toujours – celui qui faisait le plus peur, celui qui effrayait les élèves, celui qu'on appelait « la chauve-souris des cachots ». En fait, et il s'en rendait compte alors qu'il se retrouvait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, bénéficiant de la pleine lune comme seul rayon de lumière, les yeux clos, que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était vivre.

 **Et voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **À tous les fans de Severus comme moi, pardonnez mon audace de le décrire comme un vrai Mangemort. C'est vrai qu'on pense souvent à l'espion, à l'ancien Mangemort et beaucoup de personnes, par ironie ou parce qu'elles le pense vraiment, imaginent que Severus serait toujours puceau parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé que Lily. Je trouve qu'on oublie trop souvent qu'il a été un Mangemort, un Mangemort par choix, qu'il a choisit cette voie de sa propre initiative et alors que pratiquement tous les Mangemorts participaient à des meurtres, à des tortures ou même à des viols et des orgies, pourquoi pas Severus ? Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à tous les fans de ce personnage de penser cela, mais j'avais besoin d'exprimer mon sentiment sur Severus dans ce chapitre en le montrant comme il aurait dû être en tant que Mangemort au service de de Lord Voldemort.**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir donné une image si négative de lui, même si cela ne prend que quelques lignes.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, posté avec un peu de retard, pardonnez-moi. À l'affiche, un premier duel et une découverte surprenante.**

 **Disclamer : On ne change pas un Hyppogirffe qui vole : l'univers et les personnages sont à J.K.**

 **Je voudrais remercier** **Wessem Assbai** **pour** **ses reviews et sa fidélité : ça me fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre va te satisfaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Premier duel**

Severus dormit peu et mal cette nuit là. Il ne cessait de repenser à son plan d'action, à la manière dont ça pouvait se passer, la façon dont il s'y prendrai, comment il réagirai si il se faisait attaquer par des Mangemorts, à la manière dont il procéderai par la suite. En fait, il doutait. Énormément. Et ce n'était pas le genre de Severus de douter d'un plan d'action. Pas comme ça. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ni de quoi il doutait, parce qu'il savait très bien, comme il l'avait toujours su, qu'un plan d'action pouvait échouer à n'importe quel moment. Mais la différence qu'il y avait entre avant et maintenant, c'était qu'avant, il ne doutait jamais. Lorsqu'il avait un plan, il le peaufinait et n'en parlait plus.

Severus avait toujours était sûr de lui – peut-être un peu trop sûr – et il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de cogiter pendant des heures sur un plan qu'il savait presque parfait. Non, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ces temps-ci. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui le dépassait, qui était bien trop grand pour lui, trop puissant, beaucoup trop fort. Et lui, il se retrouvait au milieu de tous ses doutes, faible et vulnérable, impuissant. Il avait une sorte de nœud dans l'estomac, ce genre de chose qu'on a quand on a le trac avant de monter sur scène ou de parler en public. Et Severus n'avait jamais eu le trac. Jamais. Sauf quand il se retrouvait aux côtés de Lily, rougissant, amoureux, idiot.

Et maintenant, le matin même de l'exécution de son « projet », il se retrouvait complètement paniqué, presque angoissé à l'idée d'agir seul.

« Tu te ramollis, mon vieux, » dit Severus à son reflet.

Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir, se repassa un peu d'eau sur la visage puis retourna dans la chambre étroite et miteuse. Il noua sa cravate – il devait quand même avoir l'air d'un Auror en mission de surveillance – attrapa son blaser dans lequel il mit sa fiole de Polynectar, glissa sa baguette dans sa manche gauche et sortit de la chambre, plus pâle que jamais.

Il parcourut rapidement les rue de Berlin qui commençaient à s'éveiller et à s'agiter, la pas pressé mais furtif, se fondant dans la foule compacte qui se bousculait sur les trottoirs. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'il se trouva proche du hangar, il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre, regarda vaguement autour de lui et but la moitié de la Potion, en gardant au cas où.

La transformation effectuée, il reprit sa marche et se retrouva rapidement devant l'entrepôt. Il le contourna furtivement, regarda par une fenêtre sale où se trouvait les Mangemorts. Il y en avait trois dont Macnair. Les autres portaient, étrangement, des masques. Après un dernier coup d'œil, Severus alla se placer de l'autre côté, dos à une fenêtre qui se trouvait devant les Mangemorts, facilement repérable et attendit.

Severus bougeait souvent, passant et repassant devant les fenêtres, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, mais ne regardant jamais à l'intérieur du hangar, restant tout de même à leur vue. Parfois, il se retournait rapidement, ayant cru entendre un bruit étrange, mais le vent qui soufflait était farceur et, peu à peu, la pression retomba des épaules de Severus. Alors il continua de faire son manège, persuadé qu'il avait été remarqué dès son arrivée, persuadé d'avoir fait mouche.

xx0xx

Hermione ne parla à personne de ce qui lui était arrivé le matin à son réveil. Elle passa la journée comme si tout était normal, souriant quand il le fallait, répondant aux questions lorsqu'elle connaissait les réponses. En somme, elle passa une journée normale.

Il y a eu une seule chose qu'elle ne feignit pas et se fut son enthousiasme au cours de Potions et à celui de Défense Contre les Force du Mal. Pretexta Limus était un véritable Maître en Potion. Il arrivait presque à la cheville de Severus. Son enseignement était des plus intéressants, naturel et impartial. Tout, dans sa bonhomie de vieil homme simple et avenant, donnait l'envie d'apprendre avec lui. Ses sourires étaient sincères, ses compliments flatteurs et ses encouragements amicaux. Neville était en progrès. Il fallait dire qu'il se sentait bien plus à l'aise lorsque le Professeur lui prodiguait des conseils au lieu de l'enfoncer plus bas que terre.

Hermione, lorsqu'elle avait vu Pretexta entrer dans la salle de classe, l'avait tout de suite jugé incompétent. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'elle estimait qu'aucun autre Potionniste ne pouvait dépasser Severus Rogue. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle en était éperdument amoureuse. Elle avait toujours pensé cela de lui, même alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant de onze ans. Mais il fallait bien dire que sa première impression s'était révélée totalement fausse. Il s'avérait que Pretexta, sous ses airs un peu naïf et optimiste, était un excellent Professeur.

En ce qui concernait Octavius Alynson, les choses avaient été un peu plus compliquées. Malgré sa beauté et son charme, ses yeux gris parsemé de noir et son regard bienveillant, sa timidité maladive avait rendue son premier cours très désagréable pour lui comme pour les élèves. Il n'avait cessé de buter sur les mots, de balbutier des débuts de phrases totalement incohérentes et avait semblé sur le point de s'évanouir.

Au final, plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés afin de l'aider dans sa démarche, de lui assurer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'ils n'allaient pas le dévorer tout cru, même si certaines filles débordées par les hormones auraient bien voulu flirter avec lui et plus si affinité. En fin de compte, il s'avérait être un très bon professeur, peu confiant mais relativement intelligent, remplit de connaissances, encourageant et encouragé par les résultats positifs que les élèves obtenaient.

Mais malheureusement, rien de tout cela ne permettait à Hermione d'oublier Severus, d'occulter la souffrance qui résidait en elle depuis qu'elle avait vu le souvenir de Rodolphus. Sans cesse, les images tournaient dans sa tête, pernicieuses, douloureuses et la journée fut insupportable tant Hermione aurait souhaité se confier à Severus. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle devait en parler à Madame Pomfresh ou même à McGonagall, mais le désespoir qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu, le fait d'imaginer la pitié dans le regard des deux vieilles femmes et leurs mines contrites l'empêchait de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard. Si Severus avait été là, tout aurait été bien plus différent. Elle se serait précipitée dans son bureau à peine revenue à elle, lui aurait tout raconté et, lui, il aurait sut quoi faire. Sans doute ne l'aurait-il pas prit dans ses bras, peut-être l'aurait-il regardé avec mépris, mais il aurait agit dans l'immédiat. Mais il n'était pas là, et Hermione réalisait qu'elle était complètement démunie lorsque Severus n'était pas là. Elle se rendait compte également qu'elle se reposait de plus en plus sur lui pour tout ce qui touchait à ses « problèmes d'esprit » et ça la tuait, parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être incapable de se prendre en charge seule, complètement dépendante d'un autre, se remettant à lui pour tout.

Elle était si loin, à présent, de la Hermione qu'elle avait été. Celle qui prenait la plupart des décisions au sein du Trio d'Or, celle qui était complètement indépendante, capable de s'occuper d'elle, même dans les mauvais moments. Elle était bien loin, la Hermione sûre d'elle, presque arrogante, la plus intelligente de sa génération. Bien sûr, elle ne se sentait pas moins intelligente, mais tellement diminué mentalement qu'elle en venait à se remettre en question sur tout un tas de choses.

Luna, depuis le départ de Severus, était très présente pour la jeune-femme, mais Hermione ne se sentait pas capable de lui imposer toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait, même si elle savait que Luna serait d'une compréhension extraordinaire. Elle ne se sentait pas non plus le courage de lui avouer qu'elle était contrôlée par un Mangemort vindicatif prêt à tout pour la briser. Luna paraissait tellement heureuse, si épanouie dans sa relation avec Neville, qu'Hermione ne voulait pas gâcher ce bonheur par la force de son égoïsme, de sa tristesse dévastatrice. Elle voyait Luna comme elle l'avait toujours vu : rêveuse, loufoque mais terriblement observatrice et perspicace et l'amour qu'elle portait à Neville, que Neville lui portait, semblait amplifier cette perspicacité, cet esprit rêveur et Hermione ne voulait pas briser cette bulle. Alors elle restait silencieuse, souriant lorsque Luna semblait sur le point d'aborder des sujets douloureux, proposant des promenades dans le parc, des moments de détentes, de faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Mais elle savait que son amie n'était pas dupe. Elle se taisait simplement parce qu'elle savait qu'Hermione souffrait et qu'elle ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Du moins pour le moment.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'un jour viendrait où elle devrait tout avouer à ses amis. À Luna et à Neville, aux Weasley également, parce que lorsqu'on est contrôlé par un autre, on change forcément de comportement. Et malheureusement – ou heureusement – pour elle, elle était entourée de personnes qui remarquaient les changements. Et puis, elle avait faillit mourir. Croire qu'ils oublieraient cet incident sans en parler plus avant serait naïveté de sa part. Alors pour le moment, elle devait donner le change, faire comme si tout allait bien. Faire face à Lestrange, seule. Contrôler au maximum, tenter de le repousser, de lui tenir tête, de lui montrer qu'elle aurait le pouvoir, le dernier mot. Par Merlin, elle avait tellement envie d'être forte...

xx0xx

Severus avait raison : son plan avait marché. Au bout de deux heures, et bien que personne ne se soit montrer à lui, il savait que, dans le hangar, régnait une agitation fébrile et angoissée. Il continuait de passer et repasser devant les fenêtres, restant statique à certains endroits stratégiques, feignant la normalité, faisant comme si il ne se doutait pas qu'il y eu des personne à l'intérieur. En fait, il agissait exactement comme un Auror l'aurait fait, et il sentait que son plan marchait à la perfection.

Il ne savait pas encore s'il devrait agir aujourd'hui, se battre contre un ou deux Mangemorts, ou revenir demain pour continuer sa surveillance, accumulant le plus d'informations possibles sur leurs faits et gestes et agir plus tard. Il s'en remettait aux Mangemorts pour cette décision. Il voulait voir comment eux réagiraient, comment ils prendraient le fait de se savoir surveillés. Il avait besoin de voir s'ils agiraient sur une impulsion ou s'ils réfléchiraient un peu avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Se baissant un instant pour ne pas être vu, il bu une autre gorgée de Polynectar, s'assurant de ne pas redevenir Severus Rogue avant le moment crucial. Il se redressa rapidement, regardant autour de lui. Pour l'instant, tout semblait calme. Aucun visiteur inopportun ne s'aventurait là et les Mangemorts à l'extérieur semblaient ne pas vouloir revenir tout de suite à la base.

Pendant la période où il attendit, Severus se força à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa mission. Tout devait être centré uniquement sur la façon dont il devait agir. Il devait se tenir prêt à tout moment, au cas où il se ferait attaquer par surprise. Pour se faire, il vida complètement son esprit de toutes les pensées qui pouvaient nuire à sa mission, respirant profondément l'air froid qui pénétra ses poumons. Sa gorge était légèrement sèche et sa bouche pâteuse, mais il se sentait beaucoup plus lucide, maintenant qu'il avait mis de côté le « problème » Hermione Granger.

Sa main était serrée sur sa baguette, cachée à la vue des Mangemorts, ses mâchoires crispées et ses yeux fixés sur un point invisible qu'il était le seul à voir. Sa démarche, lorsqu'il se déplaçait, était assurée, lente et souple, son manteau volait parfois derrière lui, à l'image de sa cape de sorcier : il est des choses qui ne changent jamais et il ne comprit pas que c'était une chose, _la_ chose qui le trahirait.

xx0xx

Macnair se trouvait à l'intérieur du hangar, en compagnie de deux autres Mangemorts. La présence de l'Auror à l'extérieur commençait à les apeurer. Yaxley n'étant pas là, Macnair se devait de faire régner l'ordre de quelque manière que ce soit. Aucun ordre n'avait été donnée concernant la présence de Severus Rogue à Berlin, mais Macnair, ainsi que tous les autres, savait pertinemment que si Severus Rogue venait à se montrer, Severus Rogue il faudrait tuer.

Mais Macnair était effrayé. Sans le montrer, la panique s'était insinuée en lui, terrible. La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait rendu hésitant quant à sa fidélité. Si le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps était tombé, comment de simples sous-fifres auraient la chance de survivre ? Harry Potter était peut-être mort, mais Severus Rogue, l'indésirable numéro un, l'homme à abattre, le traître, était toujours vivant et sûrement sur leur trace puisqu'il était en ville. Et Severus Rogue s'était joué de Lord Voldemort, l'avait manipulé, l'avait berné, l'avait trompé. Severus Rogue était un espion, sans doute le meilleur même si cela était difficile pour lui de l'avouer. Alors avaient-ils une chance contre lui ? Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, c'était certain, mais Severus avait des qualités magiques, des connaissances incroyables dans le domaine de la Magie Noire et était un Sorcier d'un talent effroyable. Alors oui, Macnair avait peur. Mais il ne pouvait ni le montrer et encore moins le dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec cet Auror, interrogea un homme. On peut tout de même pas le laisser découvrir que nous sommes là ! »

« S'il est ici, rétorqua un autre, c'est qu'il sait que nous sommes là, imbécile. »

« Taisez-vous ! hurla Macnair. Pour l'instant, il ne fait que poireauter statiquement devant les fenêtres. S'il agit, alors nous l'éliminerons. Mais pour l'instant, taisez-vous. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, leur masque toujours en place sur leur visage.

« Je trouve que tu prends un peu trop tes aises, dit le deuxième homme d'une voix grave et agacée. Ce n'est pas parce que Yaxley n'est pas là que tu dois faire comme si tu étais le chef. »

« Il m'a désigné comme tel, dit Macnair d'un ton méprisant. Et enlevez donc ces masques ! Vous n'en avez pas l'utilité. »

« Oh ! mais je t'assure que si. Si cet Auror venait à pénétrer le hangar pour nous attaquer et que nous en réchappions, il ne saura pas qui nous sommes. Tandis que toi... »

Macnair regarda son compagnon d'un œil noir, remplit de dégoût, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le dédaigner et de tourner en rond dans l'entrepôt, ses pas claquant le sol dans un résonnement incessant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire s'il attaque ? » demanda l'autre homme, le premier qui avait parlé.

Sa voix était grasse et rauque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire toi ? rétorqua Macanair d'une voix colérique. Tu as l'intention de le laisser te tuer ? Tu poses des questions stupides parfois, Dolohov. »

Derrière son masque, le dénommé Dolohov lança un regard mauvais à Macnair, renifla avec mépris et lui tourna le dos.

« Quel est ton plan, Macnair ? interrogea l'autre homme d'une voix redevenue calme. Comment agirons-nous ? »

Macnair continua à faire les cents pas, paraissant réfléchir.

« Je pense que s'il reste encore une heure, déclara-t-il finalement, nous devrions nous débarrasser de lui. »

L'homme sous son masque le regarda profondément, l'air perplexe.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Imagine qu'il découvre que nous sommes beaucoup plus que trois et qu'il va en référer au chef des Aurors. On sera dans la merde. »

« Sans doute as-tu raison, avoua enfin l'autre. Comment agirons-nous ? »

« Dolohov est trop stupide et pas assez discret, il nous ferait repérer immédiatement. On devrait s'en charger tous les deux. »

« Très bien. »

Les deux hommes se considérèrent un moment puis se placèrent de chaque côté de la fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvait l'Auror.

Ils restèrent immobile un très long moment, près de 45 minutes, observant soigneusement l'homme qu'ils prenaient pour un Auror. Dolohov ne cessait de faire du bruit derrière eux, s'entraînant à lancer des sorts de toutes sortes.

« Fais moins de bruit, imbécile ! murmura Macnair. Tu vas nous faire nous faire repérer. »

« On est déjà repérer je te ferais dire, » rétorqua Dolohov sans cesser de lancer des sortilèges.

Macnair se retourna vers la fenêtre, bouillonnant de rage, reportant son attention sur le « garde ».

Au bout d'un certain moment, ce dernier se mit en marche, tournant de nouveau autour du hangar. Macnair et l'autre Mangemort se regardèrent avec étonnement, le suivant des yeux.

« T'as vu son manteau ? interrogea l'homme sous le masque. T'as vu ce qu'il fait ? »

Macnair regarda plus attentivement, plissant les yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant sous l'effort.

« Je ne vois pas... »

« Mais si ! insista son partenaire. On dirait qu'il...flotte derrière lui. »

« Et alors ? Il y a du vent, c'est tout. »

« Non...marmonna l'autre. C'est autre choses. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la silhouette de l'Auror, suivant ses mouvements ainsi que ceux du manteau. Ses yeux pétillaient et son cerveau tournait à toute allure. Ses pensées se bousculaient, essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle.

« Avery, dit Macnair, tu t'entêtes pour rien. »

Avery ne prêta aucune attention à Macnair, continuant d'essayer de se rappeler où il avait vu ce flottement étrange. Il se souvenait à peu près clairement d'une cape virevoltant derrière son propriétaire mais ne parvenait pas à mettre ni visage ni nom sur ce propriétaire.

Avery resta longuement à observer l'Auror, sa démarche, ses gestes, restant persuadé qu'il connaissait quelqu'un de proche qui agissait de la même manière. Et ce mouvement de manteau, ce balancement derrière l'homme ne cessait de le titiller, narguant ses souvenirs. Et comme Avery n'était pas homme à abandonner, il se força à se remémorer, à tourner et retourner chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses souvenirs et alors, tout lui revint. Il revit clairement la silhouette, puis la cape voler derrière l'homme qui marchait de ce même pas souple, furtif et assuré. Il revit la haute silhouette enveloppée de noir, le visage pâle et les yeux onyx, les cheveux mi-longs tombant dans sa nuque, gras et plats. Puis il mit un nom sur cette silhouette.

« Severus Rogue ! »

Les deux autres se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, stoppant l'entraînement de Dolohov. Macnair écarquilla ses yeux globuleux tandis qu'Avery sortait sa baguette, prêt à l'attaque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » s'exclama Macnair.

« Ce qui doit être fait, répliqua Avery. Si c'est Rogue, on doit l'éliminer. On peut pas le laisser glaner des informations sur nous, découvrir lesquels d'entre nous sont ici et nous tuer une fois qu'il sera prêt. »

« T'es sûr que c'est lui ? » intervint Dolohov en regardant à son tour à travers la vitre sale.

« Tu as déjà vu une autre personne dont le manteau ou la cape virevolte derrière elle comme ça toi ? répondit Avery d'un ton agacé. Regarde bien ! »

Macnair et Dolohov suivirent le regard de leur camarade, observant attentivement le mouvement du manteau volant derrière l'Auror au rythme de ses pas.

« Il y a un truc dans sa démarche, également, murmura Macnair, les yeux plissés. Une sorte de souplesse peu commune. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est lui, déclara Avery d'un ton péremptoire. Tout dans les gestes prouve que c'est lui. On connaît Rogue, on connaît sa démarche, son allure, sa posture. Même sous les traits de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être lui. »

Il fixa un moment ses partenaires, attendant leur réaction. Puis Macnair hocha vigoureusement la tête, sortant à son tour sa baguette.

« Comment on procède ? » interrogea-t-il à l'adresse d'Avery qui semblait maîtriser parfaitement la situation.

Avery tourna une dernière fois le regard vers la vitre sale, puis déclara.

« On va l'encercler. Moi derrière, toi, Dolohov sur le côté gauche, Macnair sur le côté droit. On sait ses compétences, il ne va pas se laisser faire, alors on va l'attaquer tous en même temps pour ne lui laisser aucune chance. Dolohov, essaye de le toucher avec le sort que t'avais lancer à la Sang-de-Bourbe au Ministère, il sera de ce fait, incapable de bouger. Si tu le rates ou qu'il esquive, on enchaîne sur des sorts de Magie Noire. Il les connaîtra, c'est certain, mais il est en infériorité numérique, il finira par flancher. Si l'un de nous se fait toucher ou tuer, on n'en prend pas compte et on continue. On doit le tuer. »

Sa dernière phrase sonna comme un défi à relever. Autoritaire, déterminé, Avery parlait comme un chef de groupe prêt à tout pour faire tomber son adversaire. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment puis se dirigèrent vers la porte, le pas furtif. Une fois dehors, ils se séparèrent en silence, baguette en main.

La peur de Macnair retombait doucement, laissant place à l'excitation, à l'expectative d'une récompense pour avoir tuer l'Indésirable numéro un. Il s'avança dans la direction qui lui avait été désignée, longeant le mur, respirant à peine, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il savait que l'ouïe de Severus était très fine et qu'au moindre petit son venant de sa part, il se ferait repérer en un instant.

Dolohov, dont le sang battait furieusement dans les veines, dont le regard mauvais brillait d'une lueur de folie, partit sur la gauche. La discrétion n'étant pas son fort, il lança un _Assuridato_ autour de lui. Il avait envie de rire d'un rire sonore et machiavélique tant le désir de vengeance et de meurtre coulait dans son sang. Son cœur battait fort, sa main tremblait légèrement sur sa baguette : il allait tuer Severus Rogue, le traître et récolter une bonne petite récompense. Peut-être même aurait-il le droit de découper son pauvre corps en morceau et de l'envoyer à cette chère Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle Directrice de Poudlard, si attaché à ce « bon Severus ».

Avery était d'un calme olympien. Toute sa concentration était tournée vers la tâche et rien ne venait troubler cette quiétude dans laquelle il était plongé lorsqu'il devait achever quelque chose. Il ne pensa ni à la récompense, ni aux éloges, seulement à ce meurtre qu'il allait commettre pour le bien de tous les Mangemorts. Avery n'était pas homme à rechercher la gloire ni même l'argent même s'il possédait les deux dans la société des Mangemorts, il voulait simplement faire son travail et le faire bien. Lorsqu'il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait toujours exécuté les ordres sans broncher, se pliant à la volonté de son maître, recevant les punitions qu'il méritaient et les récompenses auxquelles il avaient droit. Tuer Severus Rogue était la dernière tâche qu'il souhaitait accomplir et il était prêt à mourir pour cela. Mourir, mais en emportant le traître avec lui. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour honorer la mémoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour venger ceux qui avaient périt à cause de l'infâme trahison de cet homme qu'on croyait si fidèle et dévouer à leur cause.

Macnair arriva le premier, se cachant derrière le mur en attendant l'arrivée des deux autres et le signal d'attaque. Il coupa sa respiration un instant, levant un peu plus sa baguette, resserrant son emprise pour être sur de ne pas l'échapper. Sa main commençait à devenir moite et des perles de sueur gouttaient de son front, sa bouche était pâteuse, sa langue collait à son palais, sèche.

Puis tout s'accéléra soudainement. Avery surgit de son coin, Dolohov apparut également et Macnair sortit de sa cachette. Ils se retrouvèrent là, encerclant Severus Rogue qui avait levé sa baguette. Il les regarda d'un air mauvais, analysant l'espace, leur position et tout ce qui pourrait lui être profitable pour gagner la Bataille. Un rire gras et sonore sortit de la gorge de Dolohov, découvrant ses dents jaunes et pourries.

« Salut, Rogue, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Comme ça nous fait plaisir de te voir. »

xx0xx

Severus se retrouva, sans l'avoir vraiment comprit au premier coup d'œil, entouré d'Avery, Mancair et Dolohov. Les trois Mangemorts se tenaient devant lui, baguette en main, prêt à l'attaque.

« Salut Rogue, dit Dolohov. Comme ça nous fait plaisir de te voir. »

Comment ils avaient deviné que c'était lui, Severus ne le su pas. Il leva à son tour sa baguette, les observant d'un regard meurtrier, analysant ce qui l'entourait.

« Que nous vaut le déshonneur de ta présence ici ? interrogea Avery de sa voix calme et posée. Nous ne pensions pas te revoir un jour, sais-tu cela ? »

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant rapidement à sa situation, à la position qu'il avait, à celles qu'ils avaient.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? » demanda à nouveau Avery.

« Non, » répliqua Severus d'une voix menaçante.

« Pourquoi t'es là ? s'exclama Dolohov en s'approchant lentement de lui. Tu sais que tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. »

« J'ai appris que des Mangemorts se cachaient à Berlin, répondit simplement Severus. Je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être vous aider à disparaître. »

Dolohov recommença à rire de son rire guttural. Avery ne cilla pas, Macnair recula légèrement, la peur reprenant le dessus. Les yeux de Severus brillait d'une telle lueur de dangerosité qu'il aurait pu vous clouer sur place et vous tuer par la seule force de son regard.

« Sans doute as-tu pensé que tu pourrais nous vaincre, dit doucement Avery, mais comme tu le vois, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que toi. »

« Le nombre ne signifie rien, Avery, tu le sais presque aussi bien que moi. »

Severus le considéra un long moment après avoir dit ces mots, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien l'intention de les éliminer d'un seul coup.

« Ta naïveté dépasse la raison, Rogue, » ricana Dolohov.

Severus se contenta d'observer Avery, ne faisant pas fi de l'intervention de ce misérable et puant Dolohov.

« Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance contre nous, Severus, dit calmement Avery en le regardant profondément. Rends-toi et il ne te sera fait aucun mal. »

Severus éclata d'un rire sans joie, les yeux brûlants d'une fureur sourde.

« Vraiment ? dit-il avec mépris. Qu'allez-vous faire si je baisse ma baguette ? Me la prendre et me demander bien gentiment de rentrer à Poudlard ? Vous seriez-vous convertit à une vie sans meurtre et sans cadavre ? »

Avery ne répondit pas, se muant dans un silence presque religieux. La tension était palpable et l'on sentait les effluves de la Magie bouillonner autour des quatre hommes.

« Assez parler ! hurla Dolohov. Tuons-le s'il ne veut pas se rendre et mourir avec dignité. »

« Mourir avec dignité, Dolohov, dit Severus, c'est une chose que tu ne connaîtras jamais. _Stupéfix_ ! »

Et la Bataille commença. Les sorts retentirent, violents, implacables, fusants de tous les côtés. Severus était encerclé, incapable de se défaire de l'emprise des trois Mangemorts. Les sortilèges le frôlaient dans tous les sens, passant si près de lui qu'il pensa mourir à plusieurs reprises. Avery, Dolohov et Macnair tournaient autour de lui, enchaînant sortilège sur sortilège, renonçant à la réflexion.

Pour le moment, Severus ne faisait qu'esquiver, tentant de trouver un moyen de les mettre hors combat le plus rapidement possible. En même temps qu'il essuyait les sorts, il regardait furtivement autour de lui, cherchant une brèche, une faille dans leur cercle afin de leur échapper et de se retrouver face à eux et non plus au milieux d'eux. Mais ils semblaient avoir parfaitement révisé leur plan. Les sorts qu'ils lançaient empêchaient Severus de voir au-delà du cercle de combat, l'éblouissant. Il décida alors de passer à l'attaque.

Il devait d'abord éliminer Macnair. C'était le plus faible et il semblait terrorisé. Ce n'était pas un expert en défense et Severus savait qu'il lui suffirait de lui lancer un _Avada_ pour l'atteindre directement. Ensuite, il devait tuer Dolohov. Lançant sortilège sur sortilège, incapable de réfléchir sur une situation, il ne pensait qu'à blesser ou à tuer. La plupart des sorts qu'il lançait rataient Severus pour venir s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui. Avec un peu de chance, un de ses sorts finiraient par toucher Avery, dans le cas contraire, Severus devait retourner un des sorts de Dolohov contre lui-même, entre l'intervalle qu'il prenait pour lancer l'autre sort et celui qu'il prenait pour regarder vaguement ses compagnons.

Puis Avery. Ça, c'était le gros morceau du combat du jour. Avery était calme et posé, intelligent et réfléchit. Lorsqu'il se retrouverait seul face à Severus, il ne le laisserait certainement pas prendre la main. Il prendrait son temps, réfléchissant avec attention, regardant l'environnement, se servant de ce qui l'entourait pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Il était un expert en esquive, plus encore en attaque et en sorts de Magie Noire. Il était capable d'enchaîner plusieurs sorts épuisants sans paraître essoufflé un seul instant. Severus devait donc jouer son jeu et prendre son temps. Essayer de le prendre par surprise.

« _Avada Kedavra_! » lança-t-il avec force en direction de Macnair.

Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il tomba à terre, raide mort. Severus, esquivant toujours les sorts d'Avery, se tourna vers Dolohov dont les yeux s'étaient élargis de stupeur. Un filet violet sortit de sa baguette mais rata sa cible de quelques centimètres. Il continua de tourner autour de Severus, en parfaite synchronisation avec Avery.

« _Endoloris_! » cria Dolohov.

Son sort toucha Severus mais ne fut pas assez puissant pour le faire tomber. L'ancien Mangemort haleta un moment sous la douleur qui lui parcourut le corps, essayant de rester debout, sur ses pieds, lançant un _Protego_ autour de lui. Les sortilèges d'Avery et de Dolohov rebondissaient sur la bulle argenté et repartait de tous côtés. Severus respira profondément, inspira l'air glacé et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les yeux flamboyants.

Il retira la bouclier et se lança dans un combat acharné, attaquant Dolohov, tenant Avery en respect. Des filets blancs, bleus, noirs et rouges fusaient des trois baguette, coupant, brûlant la peau, déchirant les vêtements, mais aucun n'atteignait vraiment leur cible. Les trois hommes restaient debout, la main crispée sur leur baguette, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'affrontement qui avait lieu. Puis Dolohov eu un moment d'inattention alors qu'il enjambait le corps inerte de Macnair. Severus en profita pour lui lancer un sort de Désarmement suivit d'un Sectumsempra. Dolohov s'effondra sur le sol, hurlant à l'agonie, le sang suintant de tous les pores de sa peau. Les coupures, profondes, que Severus venaient de lui infliger seraient mortelles s'il n'était pas soigné immédiatement et comme personne ne semblait prêt à le prendre en charge, Severus se tourna entièrement face à son dernier adversaire, un rictus méprisant au coin des lèvres.

« Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimer tes capacités, Severus, avoua Avery en stoppant un instant le combat. Tu sembles très en forme. »

« T'as plus grande faiblesse, Avery, a toujours été de te croire supérieur à moi, rétorqua Severus d'un ton dédaigneux. La seul chose qui soit supérieure à moi, chez toi, c'est ton sang. Du reste, nous savons tous les deux que je suis le meilleur. »

Et le combat recommença à faire rage, couvrant les hurlements déchirants de douleur de Dolohov qui convulsait sur le sol en se vidant de ses dernières gouttes de sang. Avery et Severus n'y prêtèrent aucune intention, tout à leur duel sans pitié. Avery lança plusieurs _Avada_ sans succès. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il en faudrait plus pour battre Severus Rogue, mais il voulait tout d'abord l'affaiblir afin de l'avoir à sa merci. Après quoi, il le ferait souffrir de la pire manière qui soit pour ensuite le tuer comme un vulgaire animal sans valeur, le regard emplit de dégoût, humiliant cette vermine inutile.

Severus lança un autre Sectumsempra qu'Avery esquiva sans difficulté. Les deux hommes commencèrent à se tourner autour, la baguette levée devant eux, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre, oubliant les deux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol ainsi que l'odeur du sang de Dolohov qui coulait toujours sur le sol, sale, crasseux et nauséabond. Severus tenta un sortilège de Bloclang qui rata de peu Avery qui du plonger sur le côté pour échapper au sort.

« _Difindo_! » s'exclama à son tour Avery.

Dans la surprise face à la reprise de contenance immédiate d'Avery, Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le sortilège le toucha au bras gauche, déchirant sa peau à travers ses couches de vêtements. Un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche, mais il ne prêta aucune intention à sa blessure, se concentrant sur Avery et ses faits et gestes. Ce dernier le regardait d'un œil triomphant, comme s'il avait gagné le combat. Mais Severus se redressa, son bras gauche le long de son corps, sa main serrant davantage sa baguette.

D'autres sorts jaillirent des deux baguettes pendant un moment qui parut interminable. Severus sentait qu'Avery commençait à faiblir, tout comme lui. La magie expulser commençait à les épuiser, à devenir même dangereuse pour eux. Severus décida donc qu'il était temps d'en finir. Il prit une profonde inspiration, esquiva le Maléfice de Découpe qu'Avery venait de lui lancer, se concentrant sur sa destination.

« _Expecto Patronum_! »

La biche argenté apparut devant Severus, brillante, et commença à courir en direction d'Avery qui sembla pris au dépourvu. Severus se concentra un peu plus puis disparut dans un tournoiement de manteau. Avery, toujours attaqué par la biche, sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte puis elle disparut soudainement. Son regard resta fixé sur l'endroit où Severus avait disparut, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis un bruit d'apparition résonna derrière lui et avant qu'il ai eut le temps de se tourner complètement, il tomba sur le sol, foudroyé par un nouveau Sortilège de Mort.

Severus s'effondra à son tour sur le sol, tombant à genoux devant le cadavre de son ex collègue, reprenant sa respiration, tenant son bras meurtrit. Il lança un regard autour de lui, considérant les trois cadavres sans vie, observant les nouveaux meurtres qu'il venait de commettre. Il attendit quelques minutes, toujours agenouillé sur le sol boueux, puis finit par se redresser. Il enleva son manteau, défit les boutons de sa chemise puis retira son bras gauche de sa manche. L'entaille était profonde et le sang, presque noir, continuait de couler le long de son bras. Severus se lança rapidement un sort de Guérison puis un _Tergeo_ pour nettoyer le sang. Il se rhabilla, remit son manteau et tourna autour des cadavres, réfléchissant. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur le sol terreux.

« _Defodio,_ » murmura-t-il.

La terre se souleva, creusant un trou profond dans le sol. Severus se tourna vers les corps, les pointant un par un de sa baguette, lançant un Mobilicorpus à chaque fois, déposant les cadavres dans le trou béant qu'il venait de creuser. Une fois que les trois hommes morts furent entassés dans la tombe de fortune, Severus referma le trou, ne laissant aucune trace signifiant que la terre avait été déplacée. Puis, soufflant un Sortilège d'Oblitération afin d'effacer ses pas, il se rendit à l'intérieur du hangar, reprenant peu à peu son identité.

Sur une grande table, il trouva plusieurs plans qui semblaient représenter des montagnes. Severus pensa que c'était pour permettre aux Mangemorts de retrouver ceux qui s'étaient cachés plus haut afin de les rallier à leur cause. Il pensa aussi qu'il n'aurait certainement pas besoin de se rendre dans les hauteurs, sachant pertinemment que la disparition de trois de leur camarade les alerteraient et qu'ils demanderaient instantanément aux Mangemorts toujours en fuite de les rejoindre pour les aider à se battre. Au fond, cet affrontement aurait du bon dans sa mission, cela lui permettrait d'éliminer plus rapidement tous les Mangemorts sans avoir besoin de parcourir forêts et montagnes à la recherche de fidèles.

Il se rendit ensuite au sous-sol, sous-sol qui avait sûrement dû être creusé par les Manemorts à leur arrivée, et se perdit dans l'obscurité. Il alluma sa baguette et parcourut les longs couloirs humides et pestilentiels. Un silence pesant régnait là, couper seulement pas les gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol. Les bruits des pas de Severus claquaient sur les flaques d'eau, résonnant dans les couloirs vides et profonds.

Puis un bruit de ferraille retentit, comme si quelqu'un tentait de se détacher des barreaux. Il s'avança encore, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Toutes les cellules qu'il avait vues jusqu'à maintenant étaient vides et ouvertes. Le bruit de ferraille venait de plus loin. Il leva un peu plus sa baguette devant lui, s'offrant un rayon de lumière plus important puis s'approcha des dernières cellules, sur ses gardes, imaginant le pire.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » dit une voix faible et fébrile.

Severus crut reconnaître cette voix féminine qui avait perdu tout son éclat d'antan. Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la cellule et se retrouva face à une porte à barreaux scellés auxquels était attachée un femme qui, autrefois, avait été belle et gracieuse, pleine d'une classe naturelle et sans défaut. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur flamboyance, n'étant plus que sales et en batailles, l'éclat blond ayant disparut. Ses yeux bleus glacials avait perdu leur charme polaires et étaient remplis d'une amertume, d'une colère et d'une tristesse inimaginables. La femme leva ses yeux vers Severus, suppliantes, semblant ne pas le reconnaître, pensant que c'était un Mangemort.

« Faites venir Lucius, » ordonna-t-elle.

Et malgré sa position humiliante, malgré sa situation, elle restait digne et fière.

« Je pense qu'il n'est pas là, » répondit doucement Severus en ouvrant la porte.

Il entra dans la cellule et se posta près de la femme fière et droite qu'il avait connu et qui n'était plus qu'une femme fragile, sale et usée par le temps passé dans cet enfer.

« Severus ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir. C'est toi ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, chassant les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa gorge.

« C'est toi... ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

« C'est moi, » répondit Severus en détachant les liens qui la maintenait attachée.

La femme se releva brusquement, enfin libre de se tenir debout, droite, et se jeta dans les bras de Severus, cet homme qu'elle avait admiré et aimé. Ne sachant quoi faire, Severus posa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos de la prisonnière, incapable de respirer tant cette proximité le mettait mal à l'aise. Puis l'étreinte prit fin et il put voir plus clairement les traits de son amie. La maigreur avait creusé ses joues, des rides étaient apparut sur son visage et des cernes violets entouraient ses yeux. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été maltraitée physiquement, juste un peu délaissée niveau nourriture. Il y avait, malgré tout, un reste de prestance chez elle, une sorte de classe innée qui lui était impossible de laisser complètement de côté. La carapace de froideur qu'elle arborait habituellement semblait effrité mais pas totalement brisée.

« Comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? » demanda la femme en observant Severus de ses yeux bleus.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, répondit honnêtement Severus. Je suis venu ici pour les Mangemorts. J'ai tué Avery, Macnair et Dolohov, les autres semblent être de sortis. J'ai juste fais un tour pour être sûr que... »

« Et tu m'as trouvé, coupa la femme. Moi qui pensais ne jamais ressortir d'ici. Comment va mon fils ? »

« Il pense que sa mère est morte, répondit Severus. Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, Narcissa. »

Cette dernière acquiesça, semblant pourtant tout à fait apeuré face à cette idée.

« Vas-tu tous les tuer ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

« C'est mon intention. Aucun Auror d'Allemagne ne semble s'y intéresser et ceux de Londres ne sont pas au courant que je suis ici. De toute façon, Azkaban n'a plus de place pour de nouveaux venus. »

Narcissa le regarda d'un œil brûlant.

« Et _lui_ , dit-elle avec dégoût. Vas-tu le tuer ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Tu parles de Lucius ? »

« De qui d'autre ? interrogea-t-elle avec véhémence. C'est lui qui m'a enfermé ici ! »

Severus la considéra un long moment, sur le point de dire que quelque chose mais se retint de justesse.

« Je veux le tuer, déclara Narcissa d'une voix assurée. Je veux que ce soit moi qui mette fin à sa misérable vie de serviteur dévoué et de père lâche. »

« Tu dois rentrer en Angleterre, Narcissa. Ton fils est inquiet. Il croyait que tu étais morte. Je le croyais aussi. Drago sait que son père a prit la fuite avec d'autre Mangemort, mais il ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'il était capable de t'emmener avec lui et de t'enfermer dans un cachot. Il a besoin de toi. »

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle fixa durement Severus, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne céderait pas.

« Je vais rester avec toi, asséna-t-elle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Je vais t'aider à mettre hors d'état de nuire tous ces salauds. »

« Non. »

Et le ton de Severus était sans appel. C'était un « non » sec et froid, implacable. Pourtant, Narcissa n'était pas prête d'abandonner. Et ils étaient là, discutant calmement, à la merci des Mangemorts qui pouvaient revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

« Severus... »

« Tais-toi ! Nous discuterons de cela plus tard. Nous devons partir d'ici. »

Narcissa ne broncha pas, hochant la tête en signe d'assentiment et suivit Severus à travers les longs couloirs sombres. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la lumière du jour, l'endroit était toujours vide et silencieux. Severus s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Narcissa le rappela.

« Ma baguette, dit-elle. Il faut que je récupère ma baguette. »

Severus s'étonna du fait que la baguette de Narcissa ne fut pas détruite par les Mangemorts mais ne posa aucune question.

« Accio baguette de Narcissa Malfoy. »

Ils attendirent quelques instants, puis la baguette apparut dans les airs et vint se poser dans la main de Severus. Il la regarda un moment puis la tendit à sa propriétaire qui s'en empara immédiatement. Narcissa fut parcourut par un courant électrique, sentant la magie affluer de nouveau dans ses veines. Elle poussa un faible soupir de soulagement et de bien-être mêlés. La Sorcière en elle revivait.

« Maintenant, sortons d'ici, » ordonna Severus en la prenant par la main et en la traînant hors de l'entrepôt.

Dehors, il serra plus fort la main de Narcissa et transplana dans sa chambre d'hôtel défraîchie.

 **Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous réserve quelques petites surprises pas forcément plaisante pour vous, parce que j'aime être sadique. La suite au prochain numéro !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit déjà le 17ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Disclamer : Univers, personnages, J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est à moi.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Retour en Enfer.**

Severus, une fois arrivée à destination, lâcha la main de Narcissa, s'éloignant rapidement d'elle. Narcissa regarda autour d'elle d'un air dégoûté, observant la chambre miteuse dans laquelle elle venait d'atterrir en compagnie de son sauveur.

« Charmant, » lança-t-elle.

Severus se tourna vers elle, la considérant avec étonnement.

« C'est toujours mieux que ta cellule dégueulasse, non ? » dit-il froidement.

Narcissa écarquilla légèrement les yeux face à cette réplique et s'approcha doucement de son ami.

« Je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé, Severus. Vraiment. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. »

« Tu aurais très bien pu repartir en me laissant là-bas. »

« Aurais-je pu regarder Drago dans les yeux si je t'avais laissé ? Aurais-je pu me regarder dans un miroir ? »

« Tout revient à cela, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Narcissa d'une voix peinée.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Tout ne revient qu'à toi et à ta culpabilité ? Aurais-tu pu vivre avec ce poids sur les épaules, toi, l'homme qui a tant fait pour la Lumière, toi qui a tué et torturé, violé parfois... »

« Tais-toi ! coupa violemment Severus. Ne dis plus un mot. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est devenu si difficile pour toi de faire face aux erreurs que tu as commises, de faire face à ton passé ? As-tu oublié, Severus, que tu es devenu Mangemort par choix, que personne ne t'y as poussé ? Souviens-toi combien tu étais fier, heureux de servir la cause, de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Je m'en souviens. »

« Avoir été espion pour Dumbledore, est-ce que ça t'as permis d'oublier tes fautes et d'expier la totalité de tes pêchés ? »

Severus la regarda intensément, ne comprenant pas très bien la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Je crois que non, répondit Narcissa. Je crois que tu en souffres encore plus aujourd'hui que tu en as souffert autrefois. Et ça te ronge, parce que l'homme que tu es, l'homme que je connais, ne peut pas vivre avec ces remords. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvé, c'est pour ça que tu dis que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas pu te regarder dans le miroir : parce que tu refuses de voir mourir plus de personnes. »

Severus ne répondit pas, tournant le dos à Narcissa, plongeant son regard au dehors, à travers la fenêtre sale et embuée.

« Je t'admire, Severus, déclara Narcissa d'un ton brutal. Je t'admire pour ton courage. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour protéger ceux qui t'étaient chers, pour venger celle que tu avais aimé. Je n'ai jamais oublié combien tu aimais cette Lily Evans. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'était pas amour pour elle. Tu as été l'homme que je pensais épouser en me mariant avec Lucius. Tu as fait ce que je pensais qu'il serait capable de faire pour sa famille. Et je t'admire pour avoir risqué ta vie, pour avoir eu le courage de le faire, pour avoir protéger mon fils, pour l'avoir fait alors même que je ne te l'avais pas demandé. »

Severus fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

« J'imagine qu'après le départ de Lucius et ma disparition, tu as continué à prendre soin de lui. Tu es un homme trop bon pour l'avoir abandonné à son sort, seul et dévasté par la trahison de son père et la mort probable de sa mère. »

Severus se perdit dans les yeux bleus de Narcissa. Ses yeux bleus exprimaient, au-delà de toute la froideur qu'elle voulait montrer, tout ce qu'elle était incapable d'exprimer de vive voix : la tristesse, la colère, la haine, le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait face aux agissements de Lucius, la reconnaissance qu'elle avait envers Severus et autre chose qu'il ne réussit pas à comprendre.

Un silence s'imposa entre eux, perturbant, gênant. Incapable de se détacher des yeux onyx de Severus, Narcissa resta figée, droite comme un I, altière. Elle oublia tout pendant un instant : sa captivité, la tromperie de son mari, la crasse dans laquelle elle vivait depuis tant de mois et oublia même qu'elle voulait prendre une douche. Elle se contenta de regarder Severus, cet homme qui avait été son ami, puis son amant pendant plusieurs semaines. Il n'avait jamais été question d'amour entre eux, seulement d'une attirance commune et irrépressible. Cela s'était passé lors de l'initiation de Severus chez les Mangemorts. Pendant ses instants, Narcissa n'avait jamais éprouvé aucun remord à tromper son mari.

Et étrangement, Severus s'était sentit bien dans les bras de cette femme de cinq ans son aîné. Il avait planté un couteau dans le dos de son ami, cet ami qui l'avait accepté et introduit dans le cercle des Mangemorts, mais ça avait été réconfortant de se sentir aimé pendant quelques heures, quelques minutes, quelques brèves secondes en oubliant le reste. C'est avec Narcissa que Severus avait découvert l'acte sexuelle et la luxure, avec elle qu'il avait apprit à combler une femme, à faire passer les plaisir de sa partenaire avant les siens. En fin de compte, c'était Narcissa qui lui avait donné le plus de plaisir dans sa vie d'homme tout en lui permettant d'oublier la femme qu'il aimait réellement. Et il était fier, parce qu'il savait, parce que Narcissa le lui avait avoué, qu'il l'avait comblée, qu'il avait su la rendre heureuse alors que son mari faillait à ses devoirs conjugaux.

Il savait très bien que Narcissa n'avait jamais rien éprouvé d'autre pour lui qu'une attirance passionnée, et la réciproque était vraie. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, il y avait une sorte d'alchimie qui se créait, un tension, un malaise. Non pas qu'ils aient peur de replonger, la question n'était pas là, mais on ne peut pas oublier une relation pareille à la leur. Et maintenant que Narcissa se trouvait face à lui, pas tout à fait vulnérable mais affaiblie par ces longs mois de séquestration, tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient en plein visage, douloureux, presque nostalgiques.

C'était Severus qui avait mis fin à leur relation, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait. Il avait souhaité retrouvé, en plus de sa liberté, sa rationalité et sa lucidité. Tout, dans sa liaison avec Narcissa, laissait comprendre qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais question de sentiments, pourtant, et malgré tous les efforts que Severus y mettait, il avait eu la terrible sensation que quelque chose se passait mal. Il aimait toujours autant Lily, de ce même amour douloureux et fulgurant, triste et désespéré, mais une chose plus grande que lui prenait le dessus sur ses émotions et Narcissa était devenu un danger pour lui. De plus, l'amitié qu'il éprouvait envers Lucius à cette époque lui faisait entendre raison. Il était son ami, et un ami ne couchait pas avec la femme de son ami. Alors il avait pris les devants, mettant fin à cette relation sexuelle ambiguë, réconfortante et passionnée. Narcissa ne l'avait pas retenu, elle avait seulement chuchoté que c'était dommage, qu'ils passaient de bons moments ensembles, qu'elle le regretterait. Depuis ce jour là, depuis cette nuit où ils s'étaient dit adieu, ils avaient mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais se revoir seuls en tête à tête, dans des lieux propices qui auraient pu les faire céder à la tentation. C'était donc la première fois en presque 15 ans qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans la même pièce et quelle pièce ! Une chambre, par Merlin, pensa Severus en se claquant mentalement. Ils se retrouvaient là, face à face, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger, comme il avait été incapable de le faire la première fois.

Severus tenta de reprendre contenance après cette introspection, secouant brusquement la tête, détournant le regard. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent ailleurs, il sembla respirer de nouveau, reprendre son sang froid. Son cœur se mit à battre moins vite et son masque d'impassibilité se reconstitua. Et quand il fut sûr que sa voix le trahirait pas, il se retourna vers elle.

« Vas te laver, dit-il. Tu en as besoin. J'irais te réserver une chambre en attendant. »

« Tu devrais en prendre une grande et double, conseilla Narcissa. La tienne est vraiment lugubre. »

Severus haussa les sourcils, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Cette chambre me convient parfaitement, déclara-t-il d'un ton brusque. Je te remercie. »

Et il sortit de la pièce, claquant furieusement la porte derrière lui.

Le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel était toujours aussi clinquant, de ce goût décoratif qui laissait à désirer. Severus avança prudemment à travers les différents canapés, fauteuils et clients qui stationnaient dans le hall, attendant qu'on leur montrer leur chambre et monte leur bagage. Severus se présenta à la réceptionniste austère, toujours aussi froide et insupportable.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

« J'aimerais réserver une chambre pour une amie, dit Severus de son ton le plus poli. Assez grande si possible. »

La vieille mégère l'observa un moment d'un œil suspicieux puis posa les yeux sur son registre usé.

« La 394, déclara-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Juste à côté de la votre. »

« Je vous remercie. »

Il prit la clé qu'elle lui tendait et remonta les étages, pressé de s'éloigner de cette atmosphère étouffante. Il se dirigea vers la chambre que la réceptionniste lui avait indiqué, glissa la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et ouvrit la porte. Severus découvrit une chambre spacieuse et bien meublée, tout à fait différente de la sienne. Les couleurs étaient vives et claires, le mobilier était d'un bois ancien du 17° siècle et la fenêtre donnait sur la rue principale de Berlin. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle était en marbre. Il retourna dans la chambre en pensant que, décidément, la vieille peau de la réception faisait dans le contradictoire. Autant sa chambre à lui ne coûterait pas chère, autant celle-là, ses économies allaient y passer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, pensant que Narcissa aurait tout le confort nécessaire et retourna dans sa chambre.

Son « invitée » sortait tout juste de la salle de bain. Elle avait retrouvé sa propreté ainsi que sa beauté naturelle. Elle avait troqué ses vêtements déchirés contre un tailleur sobre qu'elle avait dû faire apparaître par magie. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur éclat blond somptueux et son visage semblait de nouveau le sien. Elle se dressait devant lui, hautaine, fière et froide comme elle l'avait toujours été. Narcissa Malfoy était bel et bien de retour.

« Je suis navré que tu ai eu à te laver ici, dit Severus en détournant le regard. Tu aurais été bien mieux dans ta chambre. Je vais t'y conduire. »

Narcissa n'eut rien le temps de répondre que Severus était de nouveau sortit, clé en main, prêt à se débarrasser rapidement de ce poids sur ses épaules. Narcissa lui emboîta donc le pas, sortit de la pièce et tourna sur sa droite, rejoignant Severus qui avait déjà pénétré dans la pièce.

« Voilà tes quartiers, dit-il en faisant un geste de la main qui désignait le mobilier. Repose-toi. Je te ramène à Londres dès ce soir. »

Il était sur la point de la laisser là quand Narcissa posa sa main sur son avant bras gauche. Il s'arrêta net, surpris par ce contact.

« Je te l'ai dit, murmura Narcissa, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer. Je veux t'aider. »

« Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Severus en retirant son bras de l'emprise de la femme. Tu rentres à Londres un point c'est tout ! Et si tu te faisais tuer pendant l'opération, qu'est-ce que je dirais à ton fils, moi ? »

« Tu ne seras pas obliger de lui dire la vérité. »

Severus poussa un cri de frustration, plongeant son regard onyx dans l'océan d'azur.

« Je ne veux pas de toi, Narcissa. C'est mon boulot, c'est à moi de faire ça. »

« Ah bon ? Et depuis quand, tu me le dis ? Tu n'es pas un Auror, à ce que je sache. Depuis quand ton boulot est de traquer les Mangemorts en fuite en risquant ta vie ? »

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Pas plus que ma décision. »

La voix de Narcissa était devenue glaciale, refroidissant immédiatement Severus qui s'était sentit prêt à argumenter sa décision. Elle semblait ne pas vouloir céder, prête à tout, comme toujours. Elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour protéger son fils et son mari se retrouvait à vouloir tuer ce dernier sans penser au premier. Bien sûr, Severus savait qu'elle pensait énormément à Drago en cet instant, que l'image de son fils unique venait la hanter, jouant avec elle et sa décision, mais la fureur et la vengeance étaient bien plus fortes. Et lorsqu'elle aurait fini, elle irait retrouver son fils et serait enfin libre. Narcissa n'était pas femme à laisser tomber ce pour quoi elle se battait. Elle n'avait jamais servit Voldemort, n'avait jamais accepté de porter la Marque des Ténèbres, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était simplement et uniquement pour sa famille. Elle avait vécu l'humiliation, la terreur, l'horreur de voir Voldemort élire résidence chez eux, l'abandon et la tristesse, tout ça par amour, par dévotion. C'était une mère digne et respectueuse, aimante même. Elle avait été une épouse fidèle à son mari dans les épreuves les plus dures mais jamais une femme aimante. Ses années de mariage n'avaient été qu'un tissu de mensonge et la vérité se trouvait plus terrible aujourd'hui.

« Je le ferai, Severus, que tu approuves ou non. »

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix, aucun tremblement, aucun son qui laissait dire qu'elle ferait demi-tour au premier obstacle venu et, de toute façon, Severus savait que Narcissa Malfoy ne faisait pas demi-tour. Elle s'était toujours battue pour ses idéaux et ses croyances, allant jusqu'au bout de toute Bataille entamée même si c'était au péril de sa vie, pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Elle avait crut en la fidélité de son mari. Pas en tant qu'époux, elle savait qu'il l'avait trompé aussi souvent, voire plus, qu'elle l'avait fait, mais en tant que compagnon et qu'ami.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et s'étaient tout de suite trouvés une attirance l'un envers l'autre. S'ils s'étaient aimés ? Peut-être, Severus n'en savait rien. Il était possible que Narcissa ai eu cette faiblesse de cœur et que Lucius se soit laissé emporté par la passion amoureuse, mais les années étaient passées, la routine s'était installée et s'il y avait eut de l'amour, elle avait complètement disparu et ce, bien avant la naissance de Drago. De cela, Severus était persuadé. Il savait également que Narcissa, malgré son inimitié envers son mari depuis quelques années, se sentait trahit par son comportement. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'il était capable de la séquestrer pendant près de 6 mois en oubliant totalement les sentiments de son fils ainsi que les siens. Lucius avait été un véritable monstre d'égoïsme et de méchanceté gratuite, refusant de nourrir sa femme, de la faire dormir dans un lit, de lui donner des vêtements décents. Alors pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas l'envie de se venger, de venger son fils également. Car Drago avait lui aussi été trahit par ce père qu'il admirait tant, qu'il avait idolâtrer et auquel il avait voulu ressembler.

« Très bien, » fini par dire Severus.

Narcissa hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

« Comment tu comptes procéder pour la suite ? » demanda-t-elle.

Severus ferma la porte de la chambre et alla prendre place sur un fauteuil confortable qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

« J'ai eu de la chance aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Ils n'étaient que trois, mais rien ne nous dit que nous aurons autant de chance la prochaine fois. Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu sais. Qui sont-ils ? »

Narcissa prit place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, croisa les jambes, l'air supérieur et releva la tête.

« Tu as éliminer Avery, Dolohov et Macnair. À priori, il n'en resterait que sept. Yaxley semble être le chef. Il y a également Rowle, Jugson, Nott père et fils, Travers et Lucius. »

« Nous les connaissons donc tous, poursuivit Severus. Il nous sera facile d'établir un plan d'attaque en prenant en compte leurs faiblesses et leurs points forts. »

« Le problème qui se pose, enchaîna Narcissa, ce sont les Mangemorts en fuite dans les hauteurs. Je n'ai rien entendu à leur propos à part qu'ils devaient rejoindre les rangs des « Alliés » comme ils aiment s'appeler. »

« Nous nous retrouvons donc face à un obstacle. S'ils débarquent au moment où on attaque et qu'on ne sait pas d'avance qui ils sont, on risque d'être pris au dépourvu. »

« La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est récupérer des informations sur eux. Après la disparition des trois autres, l'alerte risque d'être lancée. La chance que nous pourrions avoir, c'est que les renforts arrivent avant que nous attaquions. »

« Si cela devait arriver, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de la chance. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont. Ils peuvent être cinq comme ils peuvent être dix et dans ce cas, nous aurions à nous battre contre une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Soyons lucides : il nous sera déjà bien difficile de nous battre contre sept Mangemorts mais contre vingt nous n'avons aucune chance. »

Narcissa poussa un profond soupir, se redressant dans son fauteuil.

« Oui, approuva-t-elle, tu as raison. Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait les séparer en petits groupe, les amener dans des pièges. »

« Si tu as une idée, je t'écoute, » lança Severus avec mépris.

« Baisse d'un ton, Severus. J'essaye de t'aider. »

Severus se tut un instant, ravalant sa réplique cinglante.

« Peut-être vont-ils se lancer à ta recherche, songea Narcissa. Mais ils ne peuvent pas envoyer tout le monde, ils savent très bien qu'ils courraient un grave danger s'ils faisaient ça. »

« Donc ? » la pressa Severus.

« Donc s'ils partent à ta recherche, ceux qui resteront au hangar seront moins nombreux et donc plus vulnérables. Nous sommes deux, maintenant. S'ils sont quatre, on peut très bien se battre contre deux en même temps. »

« Là-dessus, je suis d'accord. Mais comment être sûr que lorsqu'on arrivera au hangar, ils ne nous attendrons pas de pieds fermes ? N'as-tu rien entendu sur une mission qui ferait que certains s'absenteraient assez longtemps pour nous laisser le temps d'en supprimer quelques un ? »

Narcissa se plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de se rappeler une chose importante qu'elle aurait pu entendre par hasard, d'une information que Lucius aurait pu laisser échapper lors de ses longs discours face à elle. Elle se repassa en mémoire toutes les discussions qu'elle avait entendues ces dernières semaines, forçant son cerveau à fonctionner à plein régime. Puis au bout d'un moment, ses yeux s'allumèrent un bref instant pour redevenir aussi froid que de la glace.

« Lucius m'a parler d'une chose, dit-elle d'une voix très basse. Il a dit qu'il devait partir en compagnie de deux autres Mangemorts à la recherche des fidèles en fuite dans les Montagnes. Il a dit qu'il devrait s'absenter plusieurs jours et s'en excusait même – Narcissa eu un rictus de dégoût à se souvenir – et que lorsqu'ils reviendraient, ils serons beaucoup plus nombreux, enfin réunis. »

« Quand a-t-il dit ça ? » interrogea Severus en s'asseyant au bord de son siège.

« Hier, je crois, ou peut-être Dimanche. »

« Comment se fait-il qu'Avery, Macnair et Dolohov aient été seuls aujourd'hui ? Si Lucius est partit avec deux autres Mangemorts, où étaient les autres ? »

« Je crois que l'annonce de ton arrivée en ville a pas mal agité les rangs. Yaxley a dit qu'ils devaient t'éliminer au plus vite. Ils sont peut-être partis à ta recherche. »

Severus sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Lucius t'as t-il dit combien de temps il partait ? »

« Je ne sais plus. Je ne crois pas. Mais ça avait l'air important, ce qui me fait penser qu'il devrait sans doute s'absenter trois ou quatre jours. »

« S'il est partit dimanche, ça nous laisse un ou deux jours. S'il est partit hier, ça nous en laisse deux ou trois. Dans le premier cas, il faudrait agir aujourd'hui, au cas où, dans le deuxième cas, on aurait le temps de préparer un plan d'attaque. Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de quand il devait partir ? »

Narcissa hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec raideur. Elle se leva et se mit à marger de long en large, ses talons frappant le parquet dans un bruit sec.

« On devrait agir aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec assurance. T'en sentirais-tu capable malgré le combat de ce matin ? »

Severus se leva à son tour et se posta devant la fenêtre. Le vent soufflait plus fort que le matin et la pluie tombait à verse. Il semblait faire très froid et la brume commençait à se lever alors qu'il était à peine 13h.

« Si on agit aujourd'hui, ce sera en début de soirée, quand ils auront un peu relâché la pression devant un bon repas. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont relâcher la pression alors que trois de leur camarade auront disparut mystérieusement ? »

« Non, avoua Severus. Mais on pourra en tirer un avantage. Ils seront fébriles, certains peut-être apeuré. Si Nott fils est resté au hangar, il y a fort à parier qu'il chiera dans ses culottes avant même qu'on est dit « bonsoir ». Et si Nott fils est resté, Nott père sera resté aussi. Yaxley sera resté également. Le quatrième participant sera la surprise du chef. »

« Qui prends-tu ? »

« Yaxley est un gros morceau. Il a d'énormes capacités magiques et est excellent en Sortilèges. Tu serai capable de le battre... »

« Mais... ? »

« Mais je lui dois une cicatrice qu'il m'a infligé « accidentellement » pendant un duel d'entraînement. Tu sais, ceux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres organisaient ? »

« Je me souviens. J'étais là. Je te le laisse alors. Il faut séparer les Nott. Si le fils est un trouillard professionnel, il sera encore plus déstabilisé sans « papa ». Tu te charges du père ou du fils ? »

« Le fils. Ça a été un médiocre Serpentard pendant ses années à Poudlard. Mais si je prends Yaxley et Théodore, tu te vois te charger de l'invité mystère. »

« Qui reste t-il ? Ce ne sera pas Lucius, c'est déjà un bon point. Si c'est Rowle, ce ne sera pas très compliqué. Il est aussi bête que ses pieds et est incapable de lancer des sorts dans la bonne direction. Si c'est Travers, il y a légèrement plus de soucis à se faire. Il est très précis dans ses attaques et extrêmement violent. Bien qu'il soit obsédé par la pureté du Sang, le fait que je sois une Malfoy ne l'arrêtera pas, au contraire : pour lui, ce sera comme si j'avais trahit mon sang – elle frémit imperceptiblement à cette idée, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine – et il y mettra d'autant plus d'acharnement et de vigueur. En ce qui concerne Jugson... Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui. On le voyait peu lors des réunions mais semblait en très bon terme avec ma _très chère_ sœur. Si je devais m'avancer, je dirai que c'est un expert en Sortilège Impardonnables et notamment en Doloris. Si c'est lui, je devrais être prudente, ma plus grande faiblesse étant mon ignorance à son sujet. »

Severus hocha la tête sèchement, sentant sa nuque devenir raide.

« Et Nott père ? demanda-t-il. En sais-tu suffisamment sur lui ? »

« Suffisamment intelligent pour savoir anticiper. Capable d'analyser une situation rapidement, il se déplace très vite et utilise beaucoup de Sortilèges informulés. »

« Fais bien attentions à son Sortilège de Confusion. Il le maîtrise à la perfection. »

Narcissa acquiesça, plantant ses iris dans celles de Severus. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais Severus la contourna, passa derrière elle et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

« Tu devrais dormir, dit Severus. Et manger. Ils font des plateaux repas ici. Je ne sais s'ils seront à ton goût, mais au moins tu auras quelque chose dans le ventre. On se retrouve dans le hall à 18h30. »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Severus tenta de dormir, pour reprendre des forces. L'énergie qu'il avait dépensée le matin même l'avait rendu très faible et il sentait que s'il ne récupérait pas, il ne serait pas en état de combattre le soir. Il s'allongea donc sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond plus gris que blanc de sa chambre. Ses pensées étaient torturées, insensées. Il ne voulait pas que Narcissa reste, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se batte à ses côtés. Tout d'abord parce qu'il préférait être seul, ensuite parce qu'il craignait qui ne lui arrive quelque chose et qu'il soit obligé de mentir à Drago. Enfin, et c'était la véritable raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas d'elle, c'était parce qu'il craignait de se perdre avec elle. Elle était une femme, une magnifique femme, hautaine et réservée, comme lui, sombre et mystérieuse avec qui il avait partagé bien plus qu'avec n'importe quelle femme et il savait que son self contrôle et son sang froid l'abandonnaient complètement lorsqu'il était prêt d'elle. Non pas qu'il pensât à elle de cette manière dès qu'il la voyait, mais il sentait que la réciproque n'était pas vrai pour elle. Il le voyait par ses gestes et ses paroles ainsi que par ses regards. Et ça le perturbait parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui résister si elle venait à faire le premier pas. Elle était une Malfoy, par Merlin, et on ne dit pas non à une Malfoy.

Bien sûr, il avait conscience que tout cela n'était qu'une excuse pour céder plus facilement. Comme le fait de croire que ne pas penser à Hermione signifiait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Tout n'était qu'excuse, en ce moment. Il ne se réfugiait que derrière des prétextes idiots qui ne signifiaient absolument rien. Et il se sentait lâche. Lâche de ne pouvoir être entièrement maître de lui et de ses sentiments. Il était comme déboussolé, incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Et alors qu'il pensait à Narcissa, il oubliait totalement Hermione. C'était le pouvoir que cette femme blonde aux yeux bleus avait sur lui : elle avait tellement d'emprise sur lui qu'elle lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Même ce qui avait le plus de valeur pour lui se dissipait comme de la fumée quand elle se trouvait auprès de lui. Pendant leur liaison, lors de leurs ébats, il n'y avait pas eu un seul instant où il n'avait pas pensé qu'à elle. Il en était même arrivé à oublier qu'il était un Mangemort alors que c'était la chose dont il était le plus fier à cette époque. Il oubliait Lily, Potter, sa souffrance et ses doutes ainsi que toute la rancœur accumulés au fil des années. Il oubliait la haine des Moldus qu'avait engendré son père, il oubliait sa mère, cette mère qu'il avait tant aimé et voulu protéger. Il oubliait les Maraudeurs et l'humiliation, parfois même, il oubliait qui il était et comment il s'appelait. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était elle, Narcissa Malfoy, femme mûre, gracieuse, riche et influente qui avait voulue de lui.

Le reste était inutile, banal et sans aucune valeur à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il s'était perdu en elle la première fois, qu'il avait découvert les plaisirs de la chaire, il avait comprit que rien ne pourrait jamais égaler la sensation de plénitude qu'il avait éprouvé alors. Parce qu'elle avait voulu de lui, un nouveau Mangemort au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un garçon à peine devenu homme et sans autre expérience que la douleur d'un amour à sens unique, il s'était sentit revivre. Et important. Si important qu'il avait eu l'impression de pouvoir changer le monde, de faire de grandes choses. S'il avait su, alors, qu'il finirait espion, seul et détruit par tant d'années de mensonge, il n'aurait certainement pas pensé qu'il pourrait changer l'ordre du monde. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'était absolument rien dans ce monde qu'un grain de poussière. Il avait combattu le Mal pendant 18 ans, avait tenté de réparer ses erreurs tout en continuant d'en faire, avait essayé de se repentir sans jamais rien recevoir en retour. Non pas qu'il l'aurait voulu. Non. Il aurait simplement aimé qu'on prenne son sacrifice en considération.

Mais au final, avait-il droit à des remerciements ? Narcissa l'avait dit : il avait torturé, tué et parfois même violé pour le compte d'un Mage sanguinaire et mégalomane. Ça, c'étaient des fautes impardonnables. Alors peut-être méritait-il son sort. Tout ce qui lui arrivait, finalement, il ne le devait qu'à lui-même. Tout était sa faute, uniquement sa faute. Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts par choix, en pensant que la Magie Noire impressionnerait Lily et s'était retrouvé enlisé dans une communauté qu'il avait finit par haïr. Narcissa avait raison dans le fond : ça avait été son choix. Personne ne lui avait mit de couteau sous la gorge en menaçant de le tuer s'il ne rejoignait pas les rangs des Mangemorts.

Severus ferma les paupières en se passant les mains sur le visage pendant qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue et coulait dans son cou. Il eut une furieuse envie de tout casser, de mettre à sac la chambre et ensuite de se réfugier dans une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il voulait tout oublier de sa misérable vie, oublier son nom, oublier son passé, ses erreurs, ses meurtres, ses tentatives désespérées de se faire passer pour un homme qu'il n'était pas et qu'il ne serait probablement jamais, oublier sa méchanceté, sa mesquinerie, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui. En fait, il voulait s'oublier. Oublier tout de lui.

Severus avait toujours assumé l'homme qu'il était. Tout comme il avait assumé le fait d'avoir été un Mangemort. En fait, il n'avait jamais été du genre à renier sa personne. Il aimait les sarcasmes, l'ironie, la méchanceté gratuite. Il aimait être effrayant, faire peur aux élèves. Il acceptait sa personnalité telle qu'elle était, son physique ingrat ainsi que son caractère naturellement cynique. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de vouloir s'oublier jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir dire son nom. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il retrouvait Narcissa et qu'il essayait de se persuadé qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, il en venait à souhaiter, au plus profond de son être, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, il aimait son côté sombre et taciturne. Peu bavard, il avait toujours privilégié un bon livre à une discussion barbante à propos de sujet inintéressant. Réservé, mystérieux, introverti, jamais il n'aurait voulu laisser ça de côté pour devenir une poule qui caquette toute la journée pour ne parler que de soi. Et si un jour on lui avait dit que le moment viendrait où il se remettrai en question, il l'aurait envoyé à Sainte Mangouste, département des maladies graves et incurables.

Et maintenant, il en venait à se dire que c'était lui qui était malade et irrattrapable. Ce n'était pas possible qu'un homme comme lui en vienne à se demander si, finalement, il n'aurait pas été plus heureux dans la peau d'un autre, avec le visage et le physique d'un autre, l'identité d'un autre. Parce que sans doute oui, il aurait été plus heureux, c'était certain. Il avait tout raté, sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'échecs incontrôlables. Il avait échoué à protéger Lily, échouer à protéger Dumbledore, échouer à protéger Potter et Weasley, échoué à protéger Hermione... Lui qui s'était promit de tout faire pour garder le fils de la femme qu'il aimait en vie, il se retrouvait à Berlin, à la poursuite de Mangemorts en fuite alors que le Survivant n'en n'était plus un. Lui qui s'était juré d'aider Hermione se retrouvait à Berlin dans une chambre miteuse pour avoir tenter de fuir toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui. Il s'était promit, également, de rester libre maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et de ne jamais avoir à risquer sa vie pour quelque chose dont il ne devait pas avoir la charge. Mais il se retrouvait là, prêt à repartir à l'attaque alors même qu'il avait terrassé trois Mangemorts à lui tout seul et faillit en mourir à plusieurs reprises. Par Merlin, comme il était mauvais dans les promesses. Pas une seule n'avait été tenue, pas une seule n'avait survécu à lui, à sa volonté de toujours en faire plus, d'échapper à tout ce qui pouvait devenir compliqué.

Et avec tout ça, il en venait à se traiter de lâche, lui, l'homme qui détestait le plus au monde cette basse insulte humiliante. Lorsque Potter l'avait traité de lâche après la mort de Dumbledore, il avait répliqué que James Potter était dix fois pire que lui, qu'il méritait le titre de lâche plus encore que lui-même. Il avait crié pour qu'on ne le traite plus de lâche. Et voilà qu'il proférait cette insulte à sa propre personne, rejetant toute la hargne qu'il avait mit pendant des années à essayer de prouver qu'il n'en n'était pas un.

Severus se redressa furieusement sur son lit, essuyant d'un geste rageur le sillon qu'avait laissé sa larme en glissant sur sa joue puis se leva, se mettant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il était à bout de nerfs. Il avait besoin de repos à la campagne ou à la montagne dans un chalet, loin de toute cette agitation qui le bouffait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme déjà souillée. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à Poudlard. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment, il n'était pas sûr d'y retourner un jour. Du moins, pas tant qu'Hermione serait là-bas. Enfin, il n'était plus sûr de rien à présent. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il avait envie de mettre fin à cette mission, et vite. S'il devait se battre tous les jours contre des dizaines de Mangemorts, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le choc. Il n'avait que 39 ans, mais son corps commençait à se faire vieux. Bien que son esprit soit toujours aussi vif, il n'en restait pas moins que ses réflexes prenaient de l'âge. Il lui restait quand même plusieurs années avant de ne devenir qu'un déchet de plus étant donné que les Sorciers avaient un espérance de vie supérieure à celle des Moldus, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il gardait la forme jusqu'à leur mort. De plus, il se sentait usé par toutes ses années d'espionnage, à servir deux Maîtres à la fois, à tout faire pour se battre contre l'Obscurité tout en protégeant sa couverture, à trahir l'Ordre lorsqu'il le devait et faire semblant d'être un Mangemorts fidèle et loyal qui répugnait les « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Il était épuisé par les trop nombreux combats qu'il avait menés, usant de sa baguette plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Alors oui, il se sentait éreinté et il ne voulait plus continuer à mener une telle vie. Il avait faillit mourir tellement de fois, il avait vu mourir tellement de personnes qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir eu sa dose pour le restant de ses jours. Et pourtant, le voilà qu'il se retrouvait à chasser les Mangemorts de son propre fait, ayant presque supplier McGonagall de le laisser faire. C'était inconcevable et d'une telle contradiction qu'il eut envie de se gifler violemment. Il n'était qu'un sombre idiot.

Les heures passèrent, lentes et douloureuses, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du départ arriva. Severus enfila de nouveau son manteau, sans prendre de fiole de Polynectar cette fois, rangea sa baguette et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le hall où Narcissa l'attendait déjà. Elle se tourna vers lui, fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine déconfite mais ne dit pas un mot.

« Prête ? » interrogea Severus.

Narcissa dodelina de la tête.

« Alors allons-y. »

Severus partit devant, vite rattraper par sa compagne de fortune. Ils empruntèrent le même chemin que Severus avait emprunté le matin et la veille. Ils marchèrent rapidement, désirant en finir au plus vite, Severus se sentant épuisé, Narcissa voulant se venger au plus vite de son mari. Donc plus vite ils en auraient fini aujourd'hui, plus vite le jour où Lucius mourra approchait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le hangar, sous un sort de Désillusion lancé par Severus. Il valait mieux être prudent. S'il s'avérait que les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que prévu, il fallait qu'ils puissent repartir sans se faire repérer. Severus et Narcissa s'approchèrent de la même fenêtre devant laquelle Severus avait fait ses reconnaissances et regardèrent tous deux à l'intérieur. Yaxley était là, comme prévu, ainsi que Nott père et fils. Le troisième homme, qui se trouvait dos à la fenêtre, cachait son visage à leurs yeux et il fut impossible pour les deux compagnons de deviner de qui il s'agissait. Severus, pourtant, sembla le reconnaître, mais fut incapable de savoir pourquoi. Ou alors voulait-il ne pas le savoir. Narcissa tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui.

« Et si des Mangemorts se trouvaient au sous-sol ? »

« Qu'y feraient-ils ? interrogea Severus d'une voix rauque. Ils doivent déjà savoir que tu n'es plus là. »

Narcissa hocha une autre fois de la tête, l'air raide et figée, ses yeux froids restant un instant fixés sur Severus.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Severus en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Oui. »

Et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter autre chose, Narcissa s'élançait vers la porte du hangar pour y entrer en furie.

« Attends ! s'écria Severus en la rattrapant de justesse devant la porte. Tu es toujours sous un Sort de Désillusion. »

Il la regarda longuement puis agita sa baguette pour faire réapparaître Narcissa, fit de même sur lui puis déclara d'un ton polaire : « Maintenant on peut y aller. »

Il entra donc dans le hangar, baguette en main, suivit de prêt par Narcissa. Il balaya l'entrepôt d'un regard noir qui se posa sur les quatre Mangemorts réunis prêt de la grande table où Severus avait trouvé les plans le matin même. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, yeux exorbités. Yaxley, dont la haute stature paraissait légèrement plus imposante que celle de Severus, se détacha du groupe, les yeux brûlant de haine.

« Tiens, tiens, Rogue, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Comme c'est gentil de venir nous rendre une petite visite. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Nott père et fils s'étaient eux aussi rapprochés, laissant le dernier Mangemort derrière eux, caché à la vue de Severus.

« Nous ne pensions pas te revoir, continua Yaxley sans même un regard pour Narcissa. Nous pensions que tu renoncerais à te montrer à nous. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je fais cela ? »

« Tu es un traître. Et les traître sont des lâches, tout le monde sait ça. Par conséquent, un traître ne vient pas chercher les emmerdes auprès de ses anciens camarades. »

« Sans doute ne suis-je pas le traître que tu décris, » répliqua violemment Severus.

« Cela reste à prouver. »

Puis un silence terrible s'installa dans le hangar. On entendait plus que le sifflement aiguë de la respiration difficile de Nott père qui avait reçu un mauvais sort aux poumons lors de la Bataille Finale. Son fils se tenait prêt de lui, l'air totalement effrayé, semblant ne pas savoir dans quelle direction regarder. Il se contentait donc de regarder ses pieds, la baguette levée dans une direction totalement inutile.

« Ton mari va être content de savoir que tu es revenue, » déclara Yaxley à l'adresse de Narcissa.

« Je ne suis pas revenue pour rester, rétorqua Narcissa de sa voix calme et froide. Je suis revenue pour assouvir une violente vengeance. »

Un rire grave sortit de la gorge de Yaxley et de Nott père, venant provoquer la colère, déjà suffisamment ravageuse, de Severus et Narcissa.

« Parce que vous pensez avoir une chance contre nous ? » demanda Nott comme si la conversation avait tout de naturel.

Sa silhouette filiforme et sa tête de lapin étaient exacerbées par la grimace de dégoût qui marquait son visage.

« Bien que tu sois un grand Sorcier, Nott, répliqua Severus, tu es vieux. Tes réflexes ne sont plus les mêmes. Ton fils, bien que très intelligent, paraît effrayé à l'idée de se confronter à son ancien professeur et à la mère de son camarade de classe. Yaxley sera sans doute la partie délicate de l'entreprise, mais j'ai l'intention de ressortit d'ici vivant et vainqueur. »

Nott père, dont la remarque qu'il était vieux ne semblait pas avoir réjouit, lança un regard meurtrier en direction de Severus, sans répondre pour autant. Yaxley avait la tête d'un homme qu'on vient de frapper derrière la tête, tant l'idée que Severus pouvait sortir vainqueur lui paraissait absurde. Le dernier Mangemort tournait toujours le dos, caché derrière les Nott, semblant incapable de découvrir son visage. Pourtant, il finit par se détourner, brisant le mystère, poussant Nott sur le côté afin de se dévoiler à Severus.

« Qu'en est-il de moi, Severus ? » demanda l'homme de sa voix douce et posée.

Severus, dont le visage restait impassible malgré la stupéfaction qui marquait son être, fixa le Mangemort d'un regarda palpitant, remplit de haine et de sentiment de trahison mêlées.

« Que penses-tu de mes capacités magiques ? » continua-t-il en s'avançant un peu plus, se mettant à la hauteur de Yaxley.

« Je pense qu'elles sont loin d'égaler les miennes, Hans, » répondit Severus d'une voix pâle.

Hans le regarda, mi-peiné, mi-amusé. Son regard, malgré le pétillement de ses yeux, paraissait blessé, presque résigné.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Severus, rappela Hans d'une voix sombre. Je t'avais dis de rentrer chez toi, que tu ne devais pas te mêler de ça. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Malheureusement, et une fois de plus, tu en as fais qu'à ta tête. »

Plus rien d'autre n'existait, aux yeux de Severus, que l'infâme trahison de Hans. Lui, un Mangemort ? Severus était-il devenu si mauvais qu'il était incapable de voir le mal dans les yeux des autres, de ceux qui prétendaient être ses amis ?

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Severus. Moi, Hans, un Mangemort ? Par la Barbe de Merlin, comment est-ce arrivé ? Sais-tu que je ne le suis devenu qu'à la fin de la Guerre ? Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés en Russis, je n'étais qu'un Auror sans ambition et sans avenir. Puis je t'ai accompagné pour cette mission en Amérique du Nord. Je me suis retrouvé entouré de Mangemort un jour où tu devais t'occuper de faire ton rapport à Dumbledore. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, et j'étais seul, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils m'ont fait une proposition honorable : ma vie contre ma coopération. Au début, je devais seulement leur fournir des informations, leur donner les positions des Aurors, les missions en cours. Puis, de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par leur demander de servir leur cause, pleinement. Et me voilà devenu Mangemort. »

Il releva doucement sa manche, découvrant un avant-bras gauche noir et sombre, souillé par la Marque des Ténèbres. Le Serpent, qui semblait devenir de moins en moins noir sur le bras de Severus depuis la chute de Voldemort, paraissait plus sombre sur celui de Hans.

« Tu vois, Seveurs, reprit ce dernier. Il y a des choses qui nous dépassent. Aurais-tu pu deviner que moi, ton ami l'Auror, était un Mangemort ? »

Severus ne répondit. Mais il ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'il ne le voulait pas ou parce qu'il en était incapable. Il lança un imperceptible regard à Narcissa, lui faisait comprendre que le plan avait changé : il s'occupait de Hans et de Théodore. Elle sembla comprendre, hocha doucement de la tête et reporta son attention sur les Mangemorts.

« Je suis navrée, dit-elle d'une voix polaire, mais nous sommes un peu pressés. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire croire que votre compagnie est ennuyeuse, non, mais j'aimerais que nous en finissions rapidement. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle pointa sa baguette sur Nott père, lançant un sort de Stupéfixion qu'il dévia puis sur Yaxley. Ainsi, elle entraîna les deux hommes un peu plus loin, laissant à Severus l'espace nécessaire pour affronter Théodore et Hans.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! » s'écria Théodore, semblant reprendre contenance.

Severus para le sort, commençant à tourner autour des deux Mangemorts, essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux combats qui venaient de s'engager des deux côtés.

« _Sectumsempra_! »

Théodore se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sort, se cognant la tête à la table au passage. Il se releva pourtant, paraissant ne pas avoir été touché, puis leva sa baguette, la pointant sur son ancien professeur.

« _Feudeymon_! »

De gigantesques flammes sortirent de la baguette du jeune Serpentard, prenant l'apparence d'un aigle majestueux qui déploya ses ailes pour s'envoler vers Severus. Théodore ordonna à l'aigle d'attaquer. Sans attendre, le rapace plongea sur Severus, bec ouvert, ses ailes de feu prêtes à frapper. Severus leva sa baguette et d'un geste, perça le plumage de l'oiseau qui poussa un hurlement strident. Pourtant, loin d'être blessé, l'aigle devint plus hargneux, se précipitant sur le Maître des Potions, battant des ailes avec violence. Soudain, l'oiseau fondit sur Severus, causant de terribles brûlures sur son corps. Ses vêtement furent déchirer sous la puissance du sort, mais il tint bon. Il ne tomba pas à terre, coupant sa respiration, essayant de ne pas infliger à ses poumons l'odeur ignoble du feu qui s'infiltrait en lui. La faible fumée qui s'échappait de l'oiseau obstruait ses voix respiratoires tant il était prêt de lui. Il se lança un _Anapneo,_ respirant de nouveau comme il faut. Incapable de voir au-delà de l'aigle de feu, il tenta de percer un trou, lançant un _Aguamenti_ à travers les flammes.

Mais l'aigle résista et Théodore tenait bon. Les assauts de Severus étaient faibles et plus il faisait d'efforts, plus il sentait qu'il se vidait de son énergie magique. Alors dans une dernière tentative, il mêla un _Aguamenti_ à un _Sectumsempra._ Les deux sorts combinés se précipitèrent sur l'aigle géant et l'eau coupa l'aigle en deux qui s'écrasa au sol dans un amas de fumée crépitant. Théodore poussa un cri de frustration et sans laisser le temps à Severus de reprendre son souffle, il s'écria : « _Avada Kedavra._ » Severus vit le jet vert se précipiter vers lui. Il eu à peine le temps d'ériger un bouclier que le sort ricochait dessus, partant dans la direction opposée.

« Vous semblez vieux, _Professeur,_ » lança Théodore d'un ton narquois.

Severus se redressa de toute sa taille, respirant avec difficulté. Mais il ne répondit pas à la provocation, voulant garder tout son sang-froid ainsi que l'énergie qui lui restait pour affronter Hans lorsque Théodore serait hors d'état de nuire. Ce dernier, alors que Hans semblait ne pas vouloir attaquer son ancien ami, tenta un Doloris. Severus para et enchaîna avec un _Expedimenta_  
informulé. Théodore se retrouva dans les airs, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, de lancer le moindre Sortilège. Hans essaya de lancer un _Finite_ qui échoua misérablement face à la puissance du sort de _Bloclang_ que Severus lui lança. Ce dernier continua de maintenir Nott dans les airs puis le lança violemment contre le mur qui se trouvait devant lui. Théodore s'écrasa dans le bruit sourd d'un crâne qui s'ouvre. Severus lança un regard de dégoût au corps inerte de son ancien élève et regarda vaguement en direction de Narcissa. Elle était aux prises de Yaxley tandis Nott père se battait contre des liens puissants qui le retenaient prisonnier.

Severus reporta ensuite son attention sur Hans qui le regardait étrangement. Ses yeux gris translucides semblaient vouloir percer la peau de Severus par sa simple force. L'ancien Mangemort, dont les récentes blessures brûlaient sa peau mise à vif, sentait les effluves du sang monter à ses narines. Hans commença à reculer imperceptiblement, ne voulant pas se battra face à Severus. Sans doute si Théodore avait réussit son coup se serait-il sentit plus courageux, mais il se rendait compte qu'il était impossible de triompher de Severus. Il avait déjà tuer trois Mangemorts à lui tout seul le matin, venait d'en éliminer un autre, Hans n'avait pas l'intention d'être le cinquième. Il savait les capacités magiques de Severus, il savait également qu'il était prêt à tout pour éradiquer les derniers Mangemorts en fuite. Rien n'aurait pu persuader Hans de risquer sa vie face à cet homme dangereux. D'ailleurs, ses yeux noirs brûlaient avec une telle intensité meurtrière qu'Hans eu peur de se désintégrer sur place, de fondre comme un malheureux bonhomme de neige au soleil, d'être écrasé comme un vulgaire insecte. La lueur d'espoir qu'il avait vu dans ce regard le jour où il avait revu Severus s'était éteinte d'un seul coup, ne laissant plus que la marque d'un profond ressentiment, un écœurement immense. La haine, la colère et la fureur marquait son visage et il n'y avait plus rien de la mince étincelle de vie qui habitait ces yeux quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tu sembles perdu, mon ami, dit Severus d'une voix terrible. Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Hans ne répondit pas mais cessa de reculer.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Severus, répliqua Hans avait peu de conviction. Je suis un Mangememort : rien ne m'effraie. »

« Tu n'es pas un bon Mangemort, Hans, si tu n'as pas comprit qu'un Mangemort à peur de tout, et particulièrement d'un autre Mangemort. »

Severus n'attendit pas de réponse. Il se précipita sur Hans, lançant Sortilège sur Sortilège, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de répliquer. Malheureusement pour Hans, Severus ne se contenta pas de petits sorts sans importance. Il usait des plus dangereux de Magie Noire et semblait ne pas se soucier de blesser le Mangemort. Il s'acharnait, se vengeant lui ainsi que tous les autres d'une infâme trahison, d'une tromperie ignoble, d'une moquerie terrible. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses sorts ne servaient plus à rien, Hans était à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage en sang, ses habits détrempés du liquide rouge. Ses yeux étaient clos, mais l'on voyait clairement qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites. Du sang sortait par tous les orifices : son nez, ses oreilles, sa bouches, ses yeux. Severus le contempla, oubliant Narcissa qui se battait contre Nott et Yaxley. Oubliant la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ne jamais replonger dans l'horreur qu'il avait vécu pendant les années où il avait servit Voldemort.

Ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur de folie qu'ils n'avaient pas connue depuis des années. Il regardait le corps de l'Auror qui poussait des gémissements de douleur, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Sa tête battait fort et son cœur ralentissait. Et Severus était là, le regardant mourir comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre compassion pour lui, comme s'il ne le connaissait même pas. Il n'y avait rien, dans ses yeux, qui signifiait qu'il allait le prendre en pitié et le guérir des blessures qu'il venait de lui infliger. Non. Severus allait le laisser mourir, restant figé, debout, le regard n'exprimant rien d'autre que l'indifférence la plus totale.

« Severus ! »

L'appel de Narcissa sembla le sortir de sa contemplation. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, puis tourna la tête en direction de l'autre combat. Yaxley était à terre, séparé de sa baguette ainsi que d'un de ses bras, mais Nott père avait réussi à se détacher de ses liens et se battait violemment contre Narcissa. Severus s'avança rapidement, achevant Yaxley au passage, et se retrouva derrière Nott. Il l'attrapa par la nuque, le retourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et murmura un _Avada Kedavra_ , regardant la lumière de vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de son ancien camarade.

« Nous devons partir ! » s'exclama Narcissa en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Severus.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il contempla Nott qui glissait doucement sur le sol humide de sang alors qu'il relâchait sa prise sur son cou.

« Severus ? »

Narcissa réalisa que Severus n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus que sa carapace et son visage impassible. Mais son âme s'était enfuit à l'instant même où il avait posé les pieds dans ce hangar. Il la regarda furieusement puis se détourna pour retourner auprès de Hans. Celui-ci agonisait, vidé de son sang, pas encore tout à fait mort. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais ce simple effort lui arracha un cri effroyable. Le gris transparent de ses yeux s'était évanouit, ne laissant qu'un blanc miteux et délavé.

« Seve... »

Mais sa tentative d'appeler à l'aider échoua, sa voix se brisa et il se mit à cracher un dernier afflux de sang. Severus, dont le regard n'exprimait rien d'autre que l'agacement, leva une dernière fois sa baguette et lança le dernier Sortilège de Mort de la soirée, mettant fin à la vie d'un autre traître, d'un ami qu'il avait cru véritable, d'un confident qu'il avait remercié.

« Allons-nous en d'ici, » dit Narcissa.

Mais il fallait cacher les corps et nettoyer le hangar, elle le savait. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait, s'était éloigné Severus de ce carnage. Alors d'un geste précipité, elle lança un Sort de Nettoyage sur le hangar qui se retrouva aussi propre qu'un entrepôt désaffecté peu l'être, alla creuser un trou à l'extérieur, dans la nuit noire puis enfouit les cadavres dans la tombe qu'elle venait de créer. Puis elle retourna à l'intérieur, remarqua que Severus n'avait toujours pas bouger, lui prit la main et la serra fort. Un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparu, laissant l'entrepôt derrière eux, les cadavres, la Bataille, les Mangemorts, apparaissant dans la chambre spacieuse et luxueuse de Narcissa. Elle eut à peine le temps de réagir que Severus s'effondrait sur le sol, inconscient.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus long que tous les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Votre dévoué,**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre dans lequel on retrouve Narcissa et Severus.**

 **Disclamer : Bon bah vous connaissez la chanson, maintenant. Un Hyppogriffes, deux Hyppogriffes,, trois Hyppogriffes, J.K. Rowling est la meilleure.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Une tentation, une erreur**

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un grand lit confortable et moelleux dans lequel il n'avait jamais dormit. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, se sentant terriblement et atrocement faible. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler les événements qui s'étaient produits plus tôt et de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Narcissa. Cette dernière se trouvait à côté de lui, assise dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait déplacé, le regard dur mais inquiet.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea Severus sans répondre.

« Réponds à ma question et je répondrai à la tienne. »

Sa voix était sèche et sans appel.

« Je vais bien, » répondit froidement Severus.

« Tu t'es évanouis, répliqua Narcissa. Sans doute ton énergie a-t-elle été trop sollicitée aujourd'hui. Tu as eu de la chance, je pense. Tu aurais pu en mourir. »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Narcissa ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de son fauteuil alors que Severus se levait du lit.

« À ton avis, qu'ai-je l'air de faire ? »

« Il n'est pas question que tu bouges d'ici ! Ta chambre est horrible, je suis sûre que ton lit est plus inconfortable que le sol, alors tu restes ici. »

« Certainement pas ! »

Severus tenta de forcer le passage du corps de Narcissa qui s'imposait face à lui, mais il dû s'avouer vaincu lorsqu'il retomba mollement sur le lit, incapable de faire appel à sa force habituelle.

« Tu vois ? ricana Narcissa, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi aujourd'hui. Alors tu restes ici. »

Seveurs lui lança un regard mauvais, mais ne se rallongea pas sur le oreillers. Il resta assis, le dos légèrement voûté, un combat faisant rage à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'était pas question qu'il passe la nuit dans la même pièce que cette femme. C'était hors de question !

« Je ne resterai pas, Narcissa, dit-il d'une voix cassée. Comprends-tu ? »

Narcissa haussa les sourcils, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme si elle était essoufflée.

« Oui, dit-elle rapidement. Je comprends. »

Severus se leva de nouveau et, cette fois, Narcissa n'essaya pas de le retenir. Elle le laissa se diriger vers la porte, ne le regardant pas, essayant de se vider l'esprit.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, alors que Severus venait de poser la main sur la poignée.

Sa main se crispa soudain et ses muscles se tendirent. Il ferma un instant les yeux, tanguant légèrement, les jambes lourdes, puis se tourna finalement vers Narcissa, les yeux brûlant d'une intensité étrange.

« Tu le sais parfaitement, je crois, » dit-il d'une voix hachée.

Narcissa secoua la tête de dépit, pinça les lèvres, ses yeux redevenant glacials.

« Tu repousses l'inévitable, Severus, déclara-t-elle avec violence. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Je sais surtout que tu n'acceptes pas qu'on te dise non, Narcissa. Je ne céderai pas. Pas cette fois. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir, presque blessé, et regagna sa chambre, en s'effondrant sur son lit, vidé, trop faible pour se trouver en colère. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que son cerveau se réveillait, les souvenirs du combat se rappelaient à lui, douloureux. Plus douloureux encore, c'était le souvenir de la terrible trahison de Hans, cet homme qu'il avait crut être son ami. Celui-là même avec qui il était partit à la chasse aux Mangemorts en Russie, avec lequel il était partit en mission de reconnaissance en Amérique du Nord, avec lequel il avait eu l'intention d'éliminer les derniers Mangemorts restants.

C'était terrible de se rendre compte, qu'après des années d'une méfiance des autres absolue, on avait fini par faire confiance à la mauvaise personne. Malgré toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites, Severus n'avait pas été capable de rester loin d'un être humain plus longtemps que cela lui était possible. Il avait fallut, à un moment donné dans sa vie, un moment où il se sentait tellement seul, qu'il se tourne vers quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il pensait avoir cerné. Mais la vérité se trouvait plus brutale : il ne connaissait pas Hans. Et la constatation de se rendre compte que Hans le connaissait plus que lui ne le connaissait faisait terriblement mal. Lui, Severus Rogue, s'était fait berné par un homme plus jeune, avec moins d'expérience et plus de naïveté. C'était affligeant et honteux pour un homme tel que lui qui avait passé sa vie à analyser l'esprit des autres, qui était le plus grand Legilimens de sa génération, peut-être même le meilleur depuis décennies, si on ne comptait pas Dumbledore et Voldemort.

C'était terrible de se rendre compte que pas une seule fois il n'avait douté de Hans. Pas une seule fois, même alors qu'il aurait dû être alerté par certains signes, il n'avait hésité à lui donner toute sa confiance avec un aveuglement indigne de lui. Pourtant, il était le mieux placé pour savoir que certains signes ne trompaient pas, lorsqu'on vient de sceller sa vie à celle de Lord Voldemort. La Marque grattait les premiers temps, le bras faisait mal et les yeux brûlaient d'une attente fébrile face aux missions qui nous seraient confiées. De cela, au moins, il aurait dû se rendre compte. Parce qu'il avait été un Mangemort dévoué, anxieux et heureux de servir cette cause, il aurait dû voir le changement chez Hans, peut-être même aurait-il pu l'aider, le dissuader, le rallier à l'Ordre du Phénix, en faire un espion...Severus essuya un rire amer en pensant qu'il aurait voulu faire de Hans un monstre au même titre que lui, une âme brisée, noire, souillée. Il ne savait ce qui était le mieux : que Hans ait nourrit l'espoir de changer le monde en rejoignant les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou qu'il soit devenu un homme torturé par les centaines de démons qui l'auraient hantés le restant de sa vie. Severus n'en savait vraiment rien. Pourtant, il se trouvait persuadé qu'à choisir il aurait préféré laissé Hans dans son trouble infini, dans cette situation terrible que lui avait fuie. Parce que, au final, lui-même, au vue de toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée, aurait préféré rester au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour finir par mourir, en agonisant, certes, mais au moins, il aurait vécu une vie beaucoup plus sûre.

Il se sentait complètement déboussolé. Comment pouvait-il pensé cela alors qu'il avait voué sa vie à faire tomber celui qui lui avait tout prit ? La tromperie ignoble de Hans lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Il n'était plus lui-même, il le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose de mort en lui, quelque chose qui s'était fissuré, qui était tombé et qui s'était brisé en un millions de petits morceaux. Tout s'était effondré. Lui qui avait eu l'impression de redevenir « normal », de s'ouvrir plus aux autres, se retrouvait plus sombre. Toute la violence et la haine qu'il avait accumulée se répercutait dans ses veines, dans son sang, dans l'entièreté de son être. Il n'osait même pas se regarder dans un miroir, par peur de ce qu'il allait y voir. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que la découverte de la trahison de Hans avait fait de lui. Sa vie venait de s'écrouler, de tomber en lambeaux et il ne voulait pas voir la moindre parcelle de sa déchéance nouvelle.

Il avait mal partout. Les brûlures infligées par l'aigle de Théodore Nott avait été soignée par Narcissa, mais ses bras étaient couvert de cicatrices. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses doigts étaient engourdis, ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas rester couché dans son lit sans rien faire d'autre que contempler le plafond sale et délavé de sa chambre miteuse. Il voulait – il devait – faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à broyer du noir sur sa faiblesse et son imbécillité. Il devait réfléchir à un plan d'action pour éradiquer les derniers Mangemorts qui restaient. Parce que c'est ce qu'il allait faire : les éradiquer. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en épargner un seul. Il voulait les faire souffrir, leur montrer l'horreur de la torture, les faire agoniser. Il voulait venger tous les innocents morts pour rien, tous les Sorciers morts au combat. Il voulait venger le mal qui avait été fait à Lily, aux Potter, à Dumbledore, même celui fait à Drago. Il voulait se défaire de toute cette culpabilité qui le rongeait jusqu'au fin fond de son être. Il avt besoin de tuer le Mangemort qu'il avait été en tuant ceux qui étaient restés des Mangemorts. Il avait besoin de se vider de toute la haine, de toute la rage qui l'habitait pour enfin se sentir pleinement libre, débarrassé de ce poids infâme qui le rendait monstrueux aux yeux de la communauté Sorcière, faible et mauvais à ses propres yeux.

Tout ce qu'il y avait en lui, à présent, maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, n'était qu'horreur, désespoir et honte. La mince barrière qu'il avait réussi à conserver après avoir cédé à Hermione Granger venait de s'effondrer comme un château de carte. Il se sentait nu aux yeux des autres, nu aux yeux de Narcissa car elle était capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangeait venant d'elle. Elle le connaissait déjà bien assez pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais si Narcissa pouvait voir autant de chose dans son regard, sur son visage, il ne serait pas difficile pour Hermione, Minerva, Poppy ou même pour les élèves de l'école, de découvrir quel homme il était véritablement sous le masque de colère et de sarcasme qu'il portait en permanence. Et il était effrayé. Effrayé de découvrir la personne qu'il était dans les yeux d'autrui. Parce qu'il pensait savoir qui il était, sincèrement. Mais la réalité est toujours plus dure quand ce sont les autres qui nous la dévoile. Et il ne voulait pas cela. Il avait besoin d'être sûr de tout ce qu'il était. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus douter. Plus jamais. Alors voir son véritable visage sur celui d'autres personnes n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il pensa, bien sûr, un maigre instant, à ne jamais se montrer de nouveau aux yeux des autres, aux rumeurs, aux moqueries, au dégoût qu'il inspirait dès qu'on le voyait. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable. L'être solitaire qu'il avait été s'effritait lui aussi et il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait plus être seul. Il aurait pu partir avec Narcissa, elle aurait accepté, il en était persuadé, mais il ne voulait plus fuir. Vivre caché, se créer une nouvelle identité, changé d'apparence, de visage, de corps, tout cela était possible pour le plus grand espion de tous les temps. Mais il ne voulait pas. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas vivre avec Narcissa pour seule compagnie, ensuite parce qu'il savait pertinemment, qu'un jour viendrait, Hermione ou Minerva finirait par partir à sa recherche et par le trouver. C'était inévitable. Les deux Gryffondor tenaient bien trop à lui pour le laisser dans sa misère une fois qu'elles auraient comprit qu'il avait décidé de ne jamais revenir. Et elles étaient des Gryffondor. Il était sans aucun doute le mieux placé pour savoir qu'un Gryffondor n'abandonne jamais. Elles auraient parcourut le monde entier pour le retrouver, auraient remué ciel et terre pour le faire sortir de sa tanière. Puis quand elles l'auraient retrouvé, elles l'auraient tanné pour tout découvrir, savoir pourquoi il était partit sans revenir. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas cédé, mais elles n'étaient pas stupide. Elles auraient fini par lire en lui, rien qu'en regardant ses deux obsidiennes, et elles auraient tout comprit. Alors, décidément, cette idée n'était pas la bonne. Elle n'était pas bonne, mais terriblement tentante. Il ne voulait plus jamais que l'on découvre quoi que ce soit de lui. Il ne voulait pas que les gens changent d'avis sur lui, que ce soit en bon ou en mauvais. Il voulait resté celui qu'il était aux yeux du monde : un être mauvais et sarcastique que les erreurs impardonnables rendaient plus vil encore.

Severus se redressa lentement sur son lit, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis se leva doucement pour se diriger jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il tourna le robinet d'eau de la douche pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Ses vêtements noirs tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de tissu froissé et il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaud qui coulait du pommeau de douche. L'eau chaude se rependit sur son corps, coulant le long de son dos, mouillant ses cheveux couleur ébène. Il ne bougea pas, il n'essaya même pas de s'emparer du savon qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il resta simplement debout sous l'eau, la tête appuyée contre le mur de la douche, les mains sur son visage émacié par la fatigue et la tristesse.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta immobile sous l'eau brûlante, mais lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre claqué, il sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur le rebord du lavabo. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit lentement et découvrit Narcissa Malfoy, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants d'une concupiscence fébrile. Severus poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en découvrant qu'il n'allait pas mourir sous la douche, entièrement nu. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit Narcissa s'approcher de la douche en défaisant ses habits et en les faisant glisser à côté des siens, sa mâchoire se crispa et ses poings se refermèrent. Il reposa néanmoins sa baguette, sachant qu'il ne courait aucun autre danger de succomber à la beauté fatale de Narcissa qui se découvrait peu à peu pour finir entièrement nue elle aussi. Elle le regarda avec assurance alors qu'il se reculait contre le mur. Elle se glissa à sous tour sous le jet d'eau, laissant sa nudité se parfaire lentement de l'eau qui coulait sur elle. Sa peau blanche comme du nacre brillait sous les gouttes qui coulaient sur ses seins, sur son ventre et sur ses cuisses. Elle fixait Severus qui restait pétrifié dans son coin, forçant son esprit à fermer, ses muscles à se détendre : il ne devait pas céder, il se l'était promit.

Les cheveux blonds de Narcissa tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Son corps faisait pensé à celui d'une Déesse, son visage paraissait taillé dans du marbre, inexpressif malgré le pétillement de ses yeux bleus. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle attendit simplement que Seveurs se rapproche d'elle, parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait céder. Elle le voyait à son sexe tendu qui se dressait fièrement devant elle. Pourtant, et elle admirait son sang-froid, il ne fit pas un seul pas vers elle. Il resta planté pendant plus de cinq minutes sans rien faire d'autre que fixer ses prunelles noirs dans les siennes. Son visage n'exprimaient rien, pas plus que ses yeux. Il était un mur de glace inébranlable et elle se rendit compte que si elle ne faisait rien, il ne ferait rien pour lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Tu vas céder, Severus, » dit-elle dans un souffle rauque.

« Non. »

La voix de Severus était plate, parfaitement calme.

« Tu as déjà commencé, » remarqua Narcissa en désignant son sexe gonflé.

Severus ne cilla pas, ne fit aucun mouvement signifiant qu'il était gêné. Il ne l'était pas. Après tout, il avait déjà fait l'amour à cette femme et elle l'avait déjà vu dans cette situation...délicate. Alors non, il n'était pas gêné. Il était simplement en colère de voir que Narcissa ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si tôt. Elle était capable de beaucoup de choses et obtenait souvent ce qu'elle désirait. Alors, malgré toute sa volonté, Severus sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps. Mais il voulait essayer, pour son honneur et sa dignité. Pour Hermione, également, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui manquer de respect. Même s'il ne lui avait fait aucune promesse concernant leur « relation », il n'était pas homme à déshonorer une femme pour satisfaire des besoins primitifs. Et coucher avec Narcissa serait manquer de respect à Hermione qui, elle, l'aimait et lui faisait confiance. Alors, bien sûr, il n'était pas obligé de crier sur tous les toits qu'il avait couché avec Narcissa Malfoy sous la douche d'un hôtel, dans un chambre miteuse. Mais il n'aimait pas mentir, encore moins sur ce genre de sujet. Hemione était une femme qui méritait le respect des hommes, qui avait de l'honneur, qui était digne dans la plupart des situations et elle avait vécu bien assez de drames pour que Severus n'en rajoute pas.

Narcissa vit le combat intérieur que Severus était en train de mener avec ses démons et sa fierté. Et, pendant une toute petite seconde, elle eu envie d'accepter sa décision, de le laisser seul et de ne rien faire pour le rendre vulnérable, une autre fois. Elle savait sa culpabilité vis à vis des autres, le sentiment de trahison qu'il pouvait ressentir vis à vis de cet Auror devenu Mangemort. Elle savait également qu'il voulait devenir quelqu'un de bien, qu'il voulait tout faire pour être à la hauteur de ce que la société Magique attendait de lui, si tant est qu'elle attende quoi que ce soit de lui. Il voulait faire les choses comme il faut, avec honneur et dignité, ne rien faire qui pourrait salir, une fois de plus, son image déjà bien assez terne. Et il ne voudrait jamais rester avec elle, elle en était consciente. Pas qu'elle veuille se mettre avec lui, bien que cette idée lui ait, par deux fois, effleuré l'esprit, mais elle était consciente qu'il avait besoin de se trouver quelqu'un de bien. Sans parler de mariage, elle était persuadée qu'une femme ne serait pas de trop dans sa vie. Et jamais elle ne pourrait être cette femme.

Mais son hésitation ne dura qu'un instant. Un instant pendant lequel elle eut pitié de cet homme sombre et torturé qui avait mit sa vie en danger pendant près de 18 ans afin de venger la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras – simplement le serrer – pour le réconforter. Elle eut de la compassion, de la peine, même. Pas au point de pleurer sur son sort, Narcissa ne pleurait pas, mais l'admiration qu'elle lui vouait allait bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il avait été un garçon perdu et maltraité, un élève tourmenté, honni et attiré par la Magie Noire, un adolescent taciturne et effrayant et pour finir, il avait été un homme détruit, brisé, quasi mort. Il avait été tout cela en à peine 38 ans d'existence et il avait accepté son sort sans se plaindre, perdant des amis chers, un amour impossible, parfois même en perdant son orgueil. Et Narcissa admirait cette bravoure et ce courage mêlés à un égoïsme sans borne, à une méchanceté gratuite, une haine inconsidérée. Il n'était pas un héros, du moins, pas au sens propre du terme, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait en étant totalement désintéressé. Peut-être avait-il, sans vraiment le savoir, recherché un peu de reconnaissance et d'éloges, de remerciements. Il était le héros de l'ombre, celui qui protège sans le montrer, celui qui sauve sans que les autres ne le sache, celui qui aime en secret et qui pleure en cachette. Il était cet homme et tellement plus à la fois. Voilà ce que Narcissa Malfoy pensait de Severus Rogue. Mais malgré cela, sa pitié ne dura qu'un instant infime. Parce qu'elle avait éperdument envie de lui.

Alors, le regard plus brûlant que précédemment, Narcissa s'avança vers Severus, les bras le long du corps, le corps dégoulinant d'eau chaude. Il se tenait devant elle, raide, droit, complètement crispé, le regard pourtant tellement expressif que Narcissa sut qu'elle allait gagner. Lorsqu'elle toucha son torse de ses deux mains pâles, il frissonna légèrement mais ne résista pas à son emprise. Il ferma ses deux onyx pendant une courte seconde, semblant essayer de garder son légendaire sang-froid puis les rouvrit rapidement, les plantant dans l'azur glacial de ceux de cette femme au corps de Déesse qui se trouvait face à lui. Son regard était d'une telle intensité que Narcissa crut défaillir. Mais elle tint bon, ses mains toujours sur le torse de Severus, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Leurs corps n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais Severus n'osait pas avancer, de peur de rompre cet instant étrange qui, étonnement, le réconfortait. Ce fut donc Narcissa qui fit le dernier pas, rapprochant, collant leur deux corps dégoulinants, scellant finalement ses lèvres à celles de Severus.

Ce fut un baiser doux et violent à la fois. Comme si leurs lèvres se retrouvaient après une attente interminable, voulant marquer ce baiser d'un doux contact mais qui, à la fois, voulaient ne plus jamais se séparer. Et par la violence, la passion, Severus et Narcissa mettaient fin à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces deniers mois, ces dernières années. Ils voulaient se prouver que, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, plus rien d'autre n'existait que leur union pleine d'une luxure et d'un désir interdits. Pourtant, lorsque leur lèvres se séparèrent, lorsqu'ils manquèrent de souffle, leur regard disait clairement que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant s'ils continuaient. Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait plus regarder Hermione dans les yeux, se sentant honteux, salit, brisé à jamais. Narcissa était persuadée qu'elle signait son arrêt de mort. Ses années terribles auprès d'un mari antipathique l'avaient vacciné contre toute forme de haine et de dégoût. Mais elle avait aimé Severus. Pas d'un amour traditionnel, pas de celui qui dur, qui fait mal, qui rend stupide. Mais d'un amour plat et sans limite qui, à la fois d'être sans intérêt, était fort et passionnel. Le seul véritable amour que Narcissa avait éprouvé, c'était celui qu'elle portait à son fils et qui était inconditionnel. À l'époque, alors que son fils n'était qu'un nourrisson, que son mariage volait en éclat, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le véritable amour. Celui qui rend heureux, fort et courageux. Alors, ce qu'elle ressentait envers Severus, elle l'avait assimilé à du désir, tout simplement.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que Severus commençait à lui faire l'amour avec une force et une puissance toute nouvelle, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en train de se perdre dans une sorte d'obscurité abyssale et dévastatrice qui la rendrait faible, vulnérable et irrémédiablement amoureuse. Et cela l'effrayait. Parce qu'en même temps du prendre du plaisir, alors que l'eau coulait toujours dans son dos, sur son ventre et sur son visage rougit par l'effort et le désir, elle était triste. Triste parce qu'elle savait que Severus ne voudrait pas d'elle, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie d'elle quelques heures auparavant. Pour lui, elle était juste un bon coup, la femme qui l'avait rendu homme alors qu'il n'était qu'un garçon, nouveau Mangemort, complètement perdu dans les méandres d'un chagrin inconsolable, éternel et destructeur. C'est ce qu'il avait été, lui, au début, pour elle : juste un bon coup. Avant, elle aimait qu'il lui fasse l'amour sans sentiment, follement, violemment parfois. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens pour elle, qu'elle ne voulait plus de ça, de cet amour dur et puissant qui ne signifiait rien. Elle voulait quelque chose de concret, de stable, quelque chose qui la rendrait pleine et entière. Mais elle le voulait avec Severus. Avec cet homme froid et sarcastique, orgueilleux et fier, parfaitement Serpentard.

Sans crier gare, elle poussa un cri, atteignant l'orgasme alors que Severus grognait de satisfaction, se détachant d'elle pour se remettre sous l'eau chaude, toujours face à elle, le regard froid et terrible. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, ses lèvres fines entrouvertes et sa tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il tentait de percer les pensées de Narcissa. Mais elle ne put lui faire face plus longtemps. Ses yeux noirs plantés dans les siens étaient trop douloureux, trop profonds pour qu'elle pense réussir à en revenir indemne. Il y avait cette flamme, à l'intérieur, qui dansait avec une folie incomparable qui la rendait fébrile. Elle avait peur, mais en même temps, elle avait terriblement envie de rester avec lui. Ses jambes la priait de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, son esprit l'incitait à rester sous le jet d'eau. Mais elle avait mal au cœur et ses poumons étaient comprimés par une main invisible qui la faisait s'étouffer. Si c'était ça, l'amour, elle ne voulait certainement pas le connaître. Elle avait toujours été libre et indépendante, du moins, elle avait toujours tout fait pour l'être un maximum et elle ne voulait pas être à la merci de sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors elle lança un dernier regard douloureux à Severus, fermant son esprit face à l'intrusion qu'elle sentait dans sa tête, sortit de la douche, s'essuya d'un coup de baguette, se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain en claquant violemment la porte.

Severus resta un instant interdit, mais lorsqu'il réalisa que Narcissa fuyait, il coupa l'eau, s'essuya de la même manière qu'elle, remit ses vêtements noirs et retourna dans sa chambre. Narcissa se trouvait devant la porte, la main droite sur la poignée prête à sortir, à fuir, mais lorsqu'elle entendit Severus la rejoindre dans la chambres, elle laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, mais ne se tourna pas vers lui.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu pars ? » lança Severus d'une voix glaciale.

Narcissa se crispa brusquement : elle aurait dû se douter qu'il réagirait de cette manière, il était Severus Rogue.

« Tu ne voulais rien d'autre que tirer ton coup et te faire la malle comme si de rien n'était, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il n'y avait aucune tristesse dans la voix de Severus, seulement de la rancune et du mépris. Narcissa ferma un instant les yeux, refoulant les larmes amères qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, puis tourna finalement son attention vers Severus. Ce dernier fut un instant déstabilisé face à la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire si froid. Elle était toujours aussi droite et hautaine, mais quelque chose venait de changer en elle, indéniablement.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda Severus d'un ton plat.

Narcissa ne répondit pas, secouant nerveusement la tête de droite à gauche, comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle se décala doucement de la porte, mais ne s'avança pas. Elle resta loin de Severus, à une distance plus que raisonnable de la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait, à présent, quand il était près d'elle.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » interrogea Severus.

Narcissa pensa à mentir. À dire qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui. Mais Severus avait toujours été honnête envers elle, même quand il savait qu'il allait lui faire mal. Alors elle pensa qu'elle pouvait lui rendre la pareille, être franche pour une fois.

« Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me donner, Severus, » dit-elle dans un murmure plein de tristesse.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, fronça les sourcils, pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté.

« Cesse de faire cela, s'agaça Narcissa. Tu sais très bien que je suis capable de rejeter la moindre de tes intrusions dans mon esprit. »

Severus haussa les épaules.

« Question d'habitude. »

Il releva la tête, passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis demanda : « Quelle est cette chose que je ne peux te donner ? »

Narcissa le considéra un long moment, se complaisant dans un mutisme lourd et pesant, plein d'anticipation. Puis elle s'avança de plusieurs pas pour se retrouver à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Elle le regarda, de son regard redevenu froid et inexpressif et posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de Severus. Il ferma les yeux, sembla laisser aller sa tête à ce contact doux et calme, presque rassurant.

« Alors, quelle est cette chose ? » murmura-t-il en rouvrant ses paupières.

« Ton amour, Severus, est la seule chose que j'aurais souhaitée. »

Elle l'embrassa furtivement au coin de la bouche, caressa doucement sa joue et s'en alla sans se retourner.

 **Et voilà. Un autre chapitre entièrement consacré à Severus et Narcissa. Hermione sera de retour dans le prochain. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout. La relation Severus/Narcissa ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais c'est un couple que j'affectionne particulièrement et je ne pouvais pas mettre en scène Narcissa sans créer une petite histoire avec Severus. De plus, cette partie était essentielle pour la suite de la fanfiction.**

 **Petit Blabla terminé. La suite au prochain numéro !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Eternely Snape**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pile à l'heure pour le nouveau chapitre. Plus long que le précédent, il vous fera découvrir une nouvelle facette de la très talentueuse Hermione Granger – mais, est-elle restée talentueuse ? À vous de me le dire !**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai hâte de lire _Cursed Child_! Je l'ai commandé, je devrai le recevoir bientôt ! Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que tout appartient à Notre Queen Rowling.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.-S : Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Les tourments de l'âme**

 _Hermione coure à perdre haleine sans vraiment savoir où elle va. Elle st seule, essoufflée, complètement perdue. Ses jambes ont du mal à la porter, un tambour semble marteler son crâne et ses tempes, sa bouche est sèche, elle a soif, elle est effrayée, en colère, complètement désorientée. Les cris, les bombardements, le feu qui crépitent à ses oreilles lui fait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Sa main droite est crispée sur sa baguette magique, incapable de relâcher la pression qui toombe sur ses épaules, qui la rend fébrile._

 _Elle se trouve dans le parc, au milieu des cadavres, des blessés, en plein dans les combats qui font rage. Minerva se trouve à quelques pas d'elle, criant des ordres aux statues de pierre qu'elle a fait vivre quelques heures plus tôt. Hermione s'arrête un instant, regarde autour d'elle sans apercevoir ses amis, puis se dirige de nouveau vers le hangar à bâteau. Elle coure toujours, sent la situation la dépasser complètement. Elle se dirige dans la pièce où agonise Severus Rogue et le trouvé presque mort, vidé de son sang, les yeux ouverts mais révulsés. La vision st terrible, effrayante, plus encore pour Hermione. Mais elle se reprend bien vite, s'approche du blessé, s'agenouille près de lui et tourne son visage vers elle._

 _Il est affreusement pâle. Ses yeux noirs sont devenus vides, sans vie, pourtant, ils cillent toujours, ils semblent presque la supplier. Mais elle ne comprend pas le message qu'ils veulent faire passer, alors elle ouvre doucement sa bouge et y dépose un bézoard. Severus parait s'étouffer un instant, essaye même de recracher, mais il finit pas avaler la petite pierre qu'il a dans la bouche. Il tousse un long moment pendant lequel Hermione le maintient assis, adossé au mur du hangar. Puis la toux s'estompe peu à peu et Hermione se dépêche de lui faire avaler une Potion de Régénération Sanguine. Elle voit le visage de Severus reprendre le peu de couleur qu'il avait auparavant mais ses yeux se ferment lentement, d'épuisement. Elle l'allonge plus confortablement dans la pièce, lui glisse sa propre cape sous la tête, en guise d'oreiller et lance des Sortilèges de Protection tout autour de lui. Elle tourne son regard vers lui qui parait dormir profondément._

 _« Vous devez rester avec nous, Severus, murmure-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'entend pas. Le monde a besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous. »_

 _Elle souffle les derniers mots, se penche sur lui, l'embrasse sur la joue puis retourne au château. Le château qui est en feu, complètement détruit, en ruine. Les Mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort sont dans la Forêt Interdite et Harry n'en n'est toujours pas revenu. Elle croise Ron, lui explique rapidement qu'elle est retournée auprès de Rogue puis l'accompagne dans la Grande Salle où ont été réunis morts et blessées. Les Weasley sont au complet, mais Remus et Tonks sont allongés sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, main dans la main. Hermione pleure, silencieusement, tranquillement, dans les bras de Ron, la perte de ses amis, d'une insouciance, d'une innocence, de personnes qu'elle aimaient._

 _Puis elle entend un rire aiguë et sadique. Elle se redresse, les muscles de son corps tendus, lance un regard paniqué à Ron. Et comme si l'ensemble de la Grande Salle avait entendu ce rire diabolique, tout le monde se dirige vers la sortie, incapable de penser correctement. Ils se retrouvent à l'extérieur, face à une masse noire compacte, terrifiante. Voldemort marche en tête du groupe, Hagrid à ses côtés, portant un corps inerte. Hermione, qui se trouve entre Ron et Molly, fronce les sourcils, le cœur battant à tout rompre, sachant d'avance la nouvelle qui les attend. Et Voldemort sourit, triomphant, sachant sa victoire, promit à l'avenir qu'il espère depuis tant d'années, persuadé que, déjà, tout le monde se pliera à ses règles, à ses désirs, à la moindre de ses envies. Et il parle, de sa voix métallique, presque irréelle, inhumaine. Il explique qu'il a tué Harry Potter, qu'il a vaincu celui qui avait survécu, qu'on doit, à présent, mettre sa confiance en lui. Il dit qu'il faut rejoindre ses rangs pour survivre ou mourir pour avoir faillit au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Et Hermione pleure. Parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à y croire. Harry Potter est mort. Son meilleur ami, son presque frère, celui qui l'avait accepté en tant que Née-Moldue. Il est mort. Bientôt réduit à l'état de poussière. Elle est seule, perdue, désorientée. Elle va mourir, comme tous ceux qui se trouvent là, parce que jamais personne n'acceptera de se plier au bon vouloir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est impossible, inconcevable._

 _Pourtant, Neville s'approche en boitillant, le Choixpeau dans une main, l'autre le long de son corps. Un rire dur et cynique s'élève du point compact que forme les Mangemorts. Bellatrix hurle presque de rire, mais Voldemort le laisse parler, presque contre son gré : il veut montrer qu'on peut lui faire confiance et, après tout, Neville est un Sang-Pur, c'est ce qu'il dit. Et c'est la triste vérité. Les Sang-Purs auront leur chance, les Sang-Mêlés également, mais les « Sang-de-Bourbe mourront, agonisants. Hermione le sait et elle a un peu de mal à respirer. Pourtant, un soupir s'élève de leurs rangs et elle reprend espoir quand elle voit Harry courir pour échapper aux sorts de Voldemort, fou de rage, qui tente de le tuer pour toujours. Suivant les Weasley, elle se repli à l'intérieur, essuyant déjà les Sortilèges de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les sorts fusent de nouveau, le carnage recommence, les cris de douleur résonnent à ses oreilles, impitoyables, effroyables. Mais elle essaye de ne pas y faire attention. Bellatrix l'a abandonné au profit de Ginny, qui hurle, qui supplie, qui se tord sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon._

«Avada Kedavra ! »

 _Mais Hermione esquive le Sortilège Impardonnable que vient de lui lancer cet homme abject qui la regard avec mépris, dégoût et haine totale : Rabastan Lestrange. Ses yeux sont noirs mais glacials comme de la glace. Il lui tourne autour comme un vautour tournerait autour de sa proie. Il la regarde, la fixe, la considère, la jauge, essaye de la percer à jour, pare ses sorts d'un simple geste de la main. Et Hermione s'épuise, elle est à bout de force. Elle entend que Ginny hurle toujours, elle voit George qui se bat contre Greyback, Molly qui fait face à Rowle, Arthur et Percy qui sont allé aider Minerva, Fred et Ron qui tente, tant bien que mal, de repousser le Loup-Garou assoiffé de sang._

« Expelliarmus ! »

 _Ce sort est si simple qu'Hermione parvient à désarmer son adversaire. Elle enchaîne avec un Sortilège de Mort. Un cri résonne dans la pièce, un cri bestial, plein de rage et de tristesse mêlées, mais il lui est impossible de savoir à qui elle appartient. Elle se retourne, presque souriante, prête à aider ses amis. Mais tout se passe très vite : Fred est projeté contre le mur, à l'autre bout de la Salle et Greyback lance le Sortilège de Mort en direction de George. Hermione hurle quelque chose en direction de ce dernier, mais Ron s'élance entre son frère et le Sortilège Impardonnable, le reçoit en pleine poitrine et s'écroule sur le sol, mort. Un autre jet de lumière verte fusille dans la Grande Salle et Hermione remarque qu'il provient de la baguette d'Arthur, qui a assisté de loin à la scène, et qui touche Greyback, le meurtrier de son fils cadet. Hermione hurle en même temps que George alors que tous deux comprennent que Ron s'est sacrifié, que Ron est tombé et qu'il ne se relèvera pas. La jeune-femme s'écroule au sol, désemparée, emplit d'une tristesse incomparable, innommable, incommensurable. Elle serre le corps devenu chétif de son meilleur ami et pleure sur lui toutes les larmes de son cœur. George tombe à côté d'elle, hurlant une rage dévastatrice, serrant le bras inerte de son jeune frère._

 _Et Ginny hurle toujours, d'une voix éraillée, cassée, brisée. Sa gorge est en feu, les flammes brûlent son palais, sa bouche. Le sang coule de tous les pores de sa peau, sort de tous les orifices de son corps. Elle tremble, elle convulse, elle exhorte, mais Bellatrix continue dans sa lie meurtrière. Elle veut faire mal, elle veut détruire, se venger, tuer. Elle rit, elle explose de rire, ses dents jaunes à la vue de tous. Ses cheveux noirs sont plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur de démence. Et elle continue. Elle fait vibrer le corps entier de Ginerva Weasley. Elle aime entendre son cri, sa voix devenir de plus en plus faible, son visage de plus en plus pâle, ses yeux de plus en plus vides, le sol de plus en plus rouge. Parce que la jeune-fille se vide de son sang. Elle a 16 ans et elle va mourir. Mourir pour une paix qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs d'avoir, une guerre qu'ils ne sont pas sûrs de gagner, un monde qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais._

 _Alors Hermione se redresse, puisant dans ses dernières forces, rassemblant toute la haine qu'elle est capable de ressentir et lance le dernier_ Avada Kedavra _qu'elle est capable de formuler. Le rire de Bellatrix s'estompe, tout devient calme. Ses yeux sont fous mais son visage exprime toute la surprise qu'elle a de comprendre qu'elle vient de se faire tuer par une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Mais le calme persiste et Hermione comprend que ce n'est pas juste elle qui devient complètement folle._

 _Elle réalise simplement que Voldemort est dans la Grande Salle, face à Harry, baguette en main. Elle voit l'homme à tête de Serpent sourire de façon ironique mais effrayée. Harry, dont le visage est couvert de sang et dont la main droite tremble légèrement, est parfaitement calme, pas le moins terrifié par l'adversaire qu'il a en face de lui. Voldemort semble affaiblit, Harry plus encore, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'entamer un duel mortel. Les sorts jaillissent des deux baguettes, inépuisables, sans pitiés. Lumières blanches, bleues, violettes, oranges, marrons...Les couleurs inquiétantes éclairent la Grande Salle d'un halo d'une dangerosité monstrueuse. Le combat dur vingt minutes. Vingt minutes pendant lesquelles Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter s'affrontent, pendant lesquelles personne n'est capable d'intervenir. La Salle est remplie d'une atmosphère lourde et pesante, il fait terriblement chaud et moite. Chacun à l'impression de retenir son souffle, d'être bloqué au sol par une force invisible. Puis tout redevient soudainement calme. Les sorts ne jaillissent plus, les couleurs ne sont plus là, la halo à disparut. Le silence est calme et reposant, d'un de ceux qui précède les cris de joie et les festivités. Le seul bruit qui vient interrompre ce doux silence victorieux, c'est le corps inerte de Voldemort qui tombe au sol et les quelques « plop » discrets des Mangemorts assez en forme pour transplaner._

 _Les Professeurs ainsi que les Aurors encore en vie se dépêchent d'arrêter les Mangemorts blessés et mettent les morts dans un pièce à part en compagnie du corps de leur feu Maître. Et une fois que la Grande Salle redevient la propriété de habitants de Poudlard, une explosion de joie retentit : la guerre est gagnée, la paix également. Les cris retentissent dans un brouhaha infernal, se répercutant en écho aux oreilles de ceux qui sont incapable de crier de joie, de triompher. Et Hermione et les Weasley, et Harry, sont de ceux qui ne peuvent se résoudre à une paix sans leurs amis, sans leurs familles. Ron est mort et Harry pleure. Ginny est conduit à l'infirmerie, seul endroit très peu touché, et est couché sur un des lits les plus proches. Madame Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle, mais ses yeux, d'ordinaires si bienveillants, sont remplis d'une immense tristesse, vides de tout espoir. Et Molly, qui pleure déjà la mort de son fils cadet, comprend qu'il n'y a aucun espoir pour sa fille unique. Alors elle s'effondre au sol, quasi inconsciente. Harry pleure à son tour la perte imminente de celle qui aurait pu être sa femme avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. Poppy se précipite, déclare que c'est la fatigue, qu'il va vite s'en remettre, qu'il est fort et courageux, qu'il va se réveiller dans quelques heures, quand il sera reposé._

 _Hermione, à bout de force mais incapable de se résoudre à laisser Severus Rogue dans le hangar à bateaux, demande à l'infirmière ainsi qu'à McGonagall de la suivre. En marchant à travers les débris et les corps sans vie, Hermione raconte rapidement les souvenirs qu'elle a vu de Severus dans la Pensine de Dumbledore et explique comment elle a réussi à stabiliser son cas alors qu'il était mourant, agonisant, se vidant de son sang. Minerva laisse couler quelques larmes d'une tristesse amère, d'une culpabilité dérangeante. Poppy ne dit rien. Elle met simplement la main sur son cœur, priant Merlin et tous les Saints pour que cet homme – qu'elle avait toujours apprécié soit dit-en passant – s'en sorte sans trop de dommages. Et lorsqu'elles arrivent sur les lieux, une fois qu'Hermione a enlevé les sorts qu'elle avait placés là, elles le trouvent comateux, endormi sans vraiment l'être. Poppy le fait léviter puis elles retournent toutes trois au château, accompagné d'un Severus Rogue presque méconnaissable._

 _xx0xx_

 _Deux jours ont passé et Hermione a reprit quelques forces. Elle aide Minerva à remettre un peu d'ordre dans le château, sa façon à elle de ne penser à rien. Severus a été emmené à Sainte-Mangouste une fois les Sortilèges d'usage effectués et Harry ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Les Weasley pleure la mort de Ron et de Ginny, trépassée la veille, réunis dans un chagrin immense. Hermione ne pleure plus, elle ne le veut plus. Elle veut garder l'espoir que son meilleur ami va s'en sortir, qu'elle ne sera jamais entièrement seule. Son égoïsme l'accable, mais c'est la seule chose qui lui permet de rester debout. Elle doit y croire, parce qu'elle voit bien que tout le monde à déjà perdu espoir. Minerva essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais cela se voit sur son visage ridé, plus vieux de dix ans depuis la fin de la Bataille. Poppy tourne autour du lit de Harry sans savoir quoi faire d'autre qu'attendre. Attendre qu'il meure ou attendre qu'il se réveille. Les Professeurs de Poudlard toujours en vie tentent de venir en aide aux familles maintenant démunis, aux parents maintenant sans enfants, aux enfants sans parents. Slughorn est mort et c'est la seule perte professorale à déplorer, Merlin soit loué, pense Hermione._

 _Severus est sortit d'affaire. Il s'en tirera seulement avec une cicatrice – celle de la morsure de Nagini – souvenir d'un sacrifice énorme. Hermione essaye d'aller le voir tous les jours, mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il dort, disent les Médicomages, d'un sommeil réparateur et c'est tant mieux pour lui. Parce qu'Hermione sait que dès qu'il ouvrira un œil, les Aurors seront là, vautours de leur état, prêt à lui sauter dessus pour le tuer, l'anéantir, ou le mener en procès. C'est inévitable. Ses souvenirs n'ont pas été rendus public, du moins pas encore et le Ministère refusera, de toute manière, de donner un non-lieu basé sur des souvenirs. Mais Hermione s'est promis d'aider Severus dans sa réhabilitation ainsi que dans sa rédemption._

 _« Miss Granger ! »_

 _La jeune-femme est coupée dans ses pensées quand elle entendant l'appel de Poppy Pomfresh, courant droit vers elle, cheveux en bataille, gesticulant de tous côtés. La vieille-femme arrive à son niveau, essoufflée, presque terrifiée._

 _« Monsieur Potter s'est réveillé, explique-t-elle d'une voix hachée. Il demande à vous voir. »_

 _Le ton de la vieille Médisorcière est inquiet et Hermione ne se fait pas prier pour se précipiter à l'infirmerie, au chevet de son meilleur ami. Harry est allongé sur un lit, pâle, les yeux à demi-ouverts, la tête penché sur le côté, un bras pendant mollement à l'extérieur du lit. Lorsqu'il voit Hermione arriver, son visage s'éclaire et il tente de sourire, mais sa grimace lui fait mal, sa bouche se tord et il renonce à sourire. Hermione s'approche de lui, tend une main pour prendre la sienne et s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche._

 _« Comment te sens-tu ? » demande Hermione d'une voix tremblante._

 _Elle voit bien qu'il ne va pas bien, qu'il souffre atrocement, que toute force a quitté son corps mais elle refuse de perdre espoir. Pas maintenant._

 _« Rogue... »_

 _La voix de Harry est quasiment morte et Hermione doit tendre l'oreille pour entendre son râle._

 _« Le Professeur Rogue va bien, le rassure-t-elle. Je suis retournée auprès de lui et ai réussi à le stabiliser. Il a été conduit à Sainte-Mangouste le jour même de la Bataille. »_

 _Le visage de Harry se détend légèrement : il est heureux._

 _« Il faut...que...tu... »_

 _Mais il ne peut terminer sa phrase. Une quinte de toux tonitruante le prend et il commence à s'étouffer. Poppy se précipite à son chevet et aide Hermione à le redresser sur ses oreillers. La toux se calme lentement, mais le visage de Harry est très pâle, ses yeux verts émeraudes ne brillent plus, ils sont livides, ternes, sans vie._

 _« Ne t'en fais pas, dit Hermione d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante. Je m'occupe de tout. »_

 _Harry tente de respirer, mais même le Sortilège d'Apneo ne parvient pas à dégager ses bronches. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers Hermione, prend la plus grande inspiration qu'il puisse prendre et parle doucement._

 _« Je suis désolé... »_

 _Hermione écarquille les yeux de surprise et de tristesse. Des larmes salées perlent à ses paupières, témoins de son immense chagrin._

 _« Tu n'as pas à m'être, assure-t-elle en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Tu as réussi, tu as vaincu Voldemort... »_

 _« Mais...je n'ai pas...réussi à sauver...Ron et Gi...Ginny... »_

 _Hermione serre un peu plus la main de Harry dans la sienne, les larmes coulant à présent librement sur ses joues creusées. Poppy s'écarte légèrement des deux amis, leur laissant l'intimité souhaité en pareil moment._

 _« C'est moi qui aurait dû les sauver, déclare Hermione. J'en suis navrée, Harry. »_

 _« Rien n'est...de ta faute... »_

 _La voix de Harry est de plus en plus rauque, de plus en plus basse, de plus en plus incompréhensible. Hermione est affolée, apeurée, désespérée._

 _« Je suis désolé...de te laisser...seule... »_

 _« Tu ne vas pas me laisser seule ! s'exclame Hermione d'une voix brisée. Tu vas survivre, comme tu l'as toujours fait. T'es un roi dans ce domaine. Si tu échoue, je serai terriblement déçue. »_

 _Harry sourit faiblement._

 _« Promets-moi...dit-il doucement. Que tu vas...continuer à être la Miss...Je-Sais-Tout...de Poudlard...Promets-moi que toi...tu vas survivre à ça...à la perte de tes amis...Parce que tu es la plus brill...brillante des jeunes sorcières...Promets-moi que tu ne t'enfonceras ja...jamais dans les...Ténèbres...C'est ce qu'_ il _voulait, tu sais ? Que tout le monde perde...espoir. Promets-moi que tu ne perdras...jamais espoir... »_

 _Hermione pleure de plus belle, parce qu'elle sait la fin proche et qu'elle refuse de l'accepter._

 _« Je te le promet, » affirme-t-elle dans un sanglot._

 _Harry hoche la tête avec difficulté mais la regarde toujours._

 _« Ne pleure pas...Tu ne dois pas pleurer... »_

 _Hermione acquiesce et essuie rageusement ses larmes._

 _« Je...Je t'aime, Hermione Granger, » souffle Harry._

 _« Je t'aime, Harry Potter. »_

 _Le sourire qui se peint sur le visage de ce dernier ne s'éteint pas quand son propriétaire retombe mollement sur ses oreillers. Tout s'éteint sur son visage, dans son corps quand Harry Potter devient un simple corps sans vie. Ses yeux se ferment lentement sur ses paupières, son souffle court et rapide cesse, son cœur s'arrête, sa tête tombe d'un côté du lit, sur ses oreillers. Sa main relâche celle d'Hermione, toujours chaude. Tout s'éteint en lui, jusqu'à la vie, mais son sourire persiste comme un adieu sans souffrance, comme au-revoir pas tout à fait éternel. Son sourire reste accroché à ses lèvres, comme s'il voulait prouver que, même dans la mort, Harry Potter est heureux d'avoir été aimé d'Hermione Granger._

xx0xx

« Tu te souvenais de tout ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

La voix grasse et traînante de Rodolphus Lestrange vit revenir Hermione dans le moment présent. Ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, de sillons salés qu'elles avaient laissées. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les pleurs, ses joues creusées par la tristesse, le chagrin et la rage. Elle était affalée au sol, de retour dans son esprit, plongée dans une obscurité terrifiante, abjecte. Elle s'était réveillée et s'était sentie comme la dernière fois : aveugle, désemparée. Elle avait été projetée dans son esprit et avait immédiatement était replongée dans ces souvenirs, incapable de faire front, incapable de rejeter Lestrange, incapable de faire autre chose que voir le souvenir de la mort de ses amis défiler devant ses yeux, agonisant d'une souffrance effroyable.

Et Lestrange riait. De ce rire franc et terrible qu'il lui réservait tout le temps. Elle le connaissait maintenant, elle savait combien il aimait faire d'elle une personne remplit de douleur et d'affliction. Cela le faisait jubiler. Et pendant que les souvenirs vagabondaient, affreux, devant leurs yeux, il n'avait cessé de rire, de hurler des paroles ignobles à son encontre, à celle de Severus, à celle de Harry et de Ron, à celle de Ginny qui, torturé de la plus horrible des manières, se mourait lentement devant les yeux de ses parents et de ses frères. « Qu'ils sont faibles », avait été la phrase qu'il avait dit le plus souvent. Et il s'était moqué des pleurs d'Hermione quand elle avait dit adieu à Harry. Il s'était moqué d'elle quand elle avait demandé à Severus de rester en vie parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il avait hurlé de rire devant tant de mièvrerie, tant de naïveté, tant de guimauve. Et, à part bouillonner de haine, Hermione n'avait rien pu faire. Elle avait été happée par une brume de désespoir épouvantable qui lui avait coupée la voix, lui avait tranché la gorge, l'avait rendu muette devant sa propre faiblesse.

« Tu te souvenait de tout ça, Sang-de-Bourbe ? » répéta Rodohus d'une voix agacée.

Hermione leva vers lui des yeux embués de larmes, suppliants pour la première fois depuis que son esprit ne lui appartenait plus. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter la torture sans vraiment lui demander, le suppliait d'achever la souffrance qu'il lui faisait vivre, le suppliait de la tuer, si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais elle en avait assez. Assez de se battre, assez d'avoir mal au cœur, assez d'avoir des sentiments, d'être humaine. Elle voulait ne plus rien ressentir. Elle voulait être libre d'être nouveau, pleinement, elle-même. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante tout en étant morte. Parce que morte, déjà, au moins, elle serait libre de tout. Libre de Severus, libre de Rodolphus, libre du souvenir de ses parents, libre des fantômes de ses amis. Libre d'elle-même.

« Est-ce que tu te souvenais de tout ça ? »

Une douleur fulgurante traversa le corps entier d'Hermione. Elle se tordit rapidement sur le sol, sans pousser aucun cri, puis se redressa, relevant le menton, refoulant ses larmes.

« Oui, dit-elle d'un ton dur. Je m'en souvenais. »

Rodolphus sourit sardoniquement, ses yeux brillants de plus belle dans les Ténèbres profondes. Lui semblait pouvoir la voir, mais Hermione restait horriblement et irrémédiablement plongée dans le noir le plus total. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que la silhouette haute de Rodolphus Lestrange et cela la dérangeait atrocement.

« Je m'en souvenais aussi, déclara Lestrange en commençant à marcher autour d'Hermione. Je vois tout ce qui se trouve dans ton esprit, Sang-de-Bourbe. Je vois absolument tout. Ton esprit est mien. J'avais déjà vu ces souvenirs là, plusieurs fois, parce que se sont les plus accessibles. Tu ne cesses de les repasser en boucle dans ton esprit. Ça devient lassant. Mais je voulais voir ton visage, alors que tu revoyais tes amis mourir par ta faute. »

« Ce n'était pas ma faute. »

Le rire cruellement glacial de Lestrange résonna dans la tête d'Hermione.

« Tu n'en crois pas un mot, Sang-de-Bourbe, je le sais plus que quiconque. Potter voulait que tu crois que ce n'était pas ta faute, mais la vérité, pauvre de toi, c'est que tu es responsable de la mort des deux cadets Weasley. Tu as tué mon frère, tu as laissé ma femme torturer ton amie alors que tu étais bien trop occupée à pleurer sur le sort de cet imbécile fini de Weasley. Et Weasley est mort parce que tu as mis bien trop de temps à te débarrasser de mon petit frère. »

« Vous auriez souhaité que je le tue plus tôt ? Que je sauve mes amis ? »

« J'aurais préféré que tu crèves, espèce de sale petite chienne ! »

Une autre douleur, plus longue, plus dure que la précédente enserra la poitrine d'Hermione, la faisant se tordre sur le sol comme un animal blessé.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle lorsque le sortilège Doloris cessa.

Rodolphus la considéra un long moment, le visage fermé, totalement indéchiffrable. Pour la première fois, et alors qu'Hermione pouvait enfin voir son visage, Lestrange paraissait le plus sérieux du monde. Il n'y avait aucune ironie sur son visage, aucun sarcasme, aucun sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'il allait se moquer d'elle, qu'il allait la faire tourner en rond sans lui donner de réponse véritable. Pourtant, il s'agenouilla près d'elle, baissant sa baguette, les yeux brûlants d'une intensité nouvelle, comme une douceur implacable. Il tendit sa main droite et toucha la joue mouillée de larmes d'Hermione. Celle-ci frémit à ce contact mais n'eut pas la force de reculer. La main de Lestrange, qu'elle aurait cru glaciale et rappeuse avant qu'il ne la touche, était chaude et douce. Il fit un mouvement avec son pouce, caressant doucement le haut de la mâchoire de la jeune-femme, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Je veux que tu cesses de me résister, Sang-de-Bourbe, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je veux que tu acceptes ton sort et tout ce qui t'arrive. Je veux que tu obéisses à chacun des ordres que je te donnerai. Je veux que tu réalises que tout de toi m'appartiens maintenant, que tu n'es plus maîtresse de toi-même. »

Il approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione. Et même si elle savait que Rodolphus ne pouvait rien faire de concret alors qu'il se trouvait dans son esprit, elle fut paralysée de peur en constatant qu'il essayait de l'embrasser.

« Laissez-moi ! »

la jeune Grffondor commença à se débattre, mais la poigne de Rodolphus était bien trop puissante. Il la maintint couchée sur le sol, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre toujours sur sa joue. Il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses yeux, aucun mépris, aucun dégoût. Il y avait seulement un désir ravageur contre lequel Hermione ne pouvait rien. Le souffle de Lestrange sur son visage était tiède et il coulait sur elle un regard emplit d'une envie terrible et sincère.

« J'essaye de te prouver, Sang-de-Bourbe, dit Lestrange, qu'on cède toujours. Même aux personnes que nous détestons le plus. »

Il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, les mordit, les tortura autant qu'il avait torturé la propriétaire de ses lèvres auxquelles il trouvait un goût de miel. Et lorsqu'il força la barrière de ses lèvres, lorsqu'il mêla son souffle à celui d'Hermione, lorsqu'un ballet somptueux s'engagea entre leur deux langues, Hermione réalisa qu'il avait eut raison : on cède toujours.

xx0xx

La journée fut terrible pour Hermione Granger. En fait, elle avait l'impression que chacune de ses journées étaient terribles. Et quand elle pensait qu'aucune ne pouvait être plus terrible que la précédente, elle se réveillait un matin en réalisant qu'il y avait toujours pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu. En plus de revivre en boucle la mort de ses trois meilleurs amis, elle ne cessait de repenser au baiser que Rodolphus lui avait donné. Bien sûr, elle ne pensât pas un instant qu'il avait fait cela uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait ; elle savait que c'était impossible. En revanche, elle savait parfaitement qu'il jouait avec elle. Il jouait tout le temps avec elle. De fait, elle savait qu'elle devait s'attendre à quelque chose d'abject de sa part. S'il avait agit de cette manière, il avait une raison. Une raison parfaite même. Il voulait sûrement lui prouver quelque chose, la faire se sentir coupable, sale et complètement ridicule. Si c'était ça, alors c'était gagné.

Elle s'était laissée embrasser par l'homme qui la martyrisait depuis plusieurs semaine, avait répondu ce baiser alors qu'elle savait qu'elle le haïssait plus profondément qu'il lui était possible d'avouer. Elle se sentait complètement stupide. Pis encore, elle se sentait humiliée. Totalement et entièrement humiliée. Tout son corps vibrait d'une rage sourde dirigée seulement contre elle parce qu'il lui était impossible de détester Lestrange pour ce qu' _elle_ avaitfait. L'envie de se faire du mal revenait, plus puissante que jamais. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être seule, mais pourtant, elle en avait besoin. Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant, surtout pas. Et elle savait que si elle était en compagnie de Neville ou même de Luna, elle devrait faire semblant. Sourire, parler d'une voix un peu enjouée, avoir le teint clair et les yeux pétillants. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais seul, elle voulait se faire du mal, meurtrir son corps, annihiler son esprit pour que jamais personne ne puisse plus l'atteindre. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'avoir mal pour réaliser toute l'étendue de la situation.

Éveillée et parfaitement consciente, elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar duquel elle était protégée en restant les yeux ouverts. Et, malheureusement pour elle, quand elle s'endormait, la réalité lui apparaissait plus abominable. Alors oui, elle avait besoin d'avoir mal. Horriblement mal. Parce que, souffrante, elle savait que tout était certain, indiscutable, concret. La vérité était palpable, elle pouvait la toucher, la malaxer. Elle aurait voulu la rouler en boule, la crucifier, la tuer et l'envoyer loin, la jeter aux ordures, la rendre fausse. Mais rien de tout cela était possible. Elle devait continuer à vivre tout en sachant qu'elle était définitivement perdue, parce que jamais personne ne trouverait la bonne potion, le bon sortilège pour la sauver de cet Enfer dans lequel elle était en train de se noyer irrémédiablement sans pouvoir remonter à la surface. Elle n'était pas entre les portes du Purgatoire, elle était purement et simplement en train de brûler dans les flammes de l'Enfer, soumise au Diable lui-même, condamnée à errer sans âme et sans esprit. Ses pensées ne lui appartenaient plus, son corps n'était plus vraiment le sien et tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être à part entière s'effritait peu à peu, tombait au sol et se brisait sans pitié. Et Hermione se retrouvait au milieu de tout ça, coincer entre sa culpabilité et sa haine. Sa haine qui la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, qui envahissait son corps, qui lui retournait les entrailles, qui la bouffait de l'intérieur.

Cette haine terrible qui la rendait faible et torturée, qui la rendait autre, qui lui faisait apprendre les prémices d'un désespoir absurde et délirant dont elle ne pouvait se détacher. Elle connaissait les délices d'un malheur affreux qui, pourtant, la réconfortait dans sa peine immense. Parce que ce sentiment, bien qu'elle sache qu'il soit le plus mauvais qui soit, la faisait se sentir vivante. C'était la seule chose qui la rattachait au monde réel, à ce monde maudit et plein de colère. Ce monde qu'on croyait de paix et qui, en fait, n'était fait que de brutes implacables, de combats hargneux et de malveillance gratuite. Le Monde Magique, au final, était pire, bien pire que le Monde Moldu. Les moyens de torture étaient bien plus grands, bien plus destructeurs par moment. Il y avait des choses indicibles qui n'existaient pas ailleurs que dans ce monde angoissant et tyrannique.

Voldemort était mort, mais à chaque heure de chaque jour, un nouveau mégalomane naissait, plus affreux, plus sanguinaire que le précédent. Les guerres étaient ce qui faisait tourner ce monde magique devenu une terre de chaos total. La paix existait-elle vraiment, se demandait Hermione, et s'il existait, le connaîtrait-elle enfin un jour ? Ce qu'elle avait fait, ce pour quoi elle s'était battue avait signifié quelque chose à ses yeux. Auparavant, elle savait pourquoi elle risquait sa vie, elle savait pourquoi ses parents avaient été tués, elle savait pourquoi elle perdait des amis proches, pourquoi elle devait vivre la souffrance terrible jour après jour. Aujourd'hui, tout cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Ça ne voulait absolument plus rien dire pour elle qui avait pensée que, la Guerre remportée, tout serait normal, clair et limpide, net et propre. Sans doute avait-elle été trop naïve.

Ses parents étaient morts pour rien. Ron était mort pour rien. Ginny avait souffert pour rien. Et Harry...Harry n'avait pas été un enfant, il n'avait pas été un adolescent, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'être un homme et tout ça pour rien...Albus Dumbledore l'avait abandonné dans les griffes d'un tueur sans pitié, l'avait lancé dans une Bataille qu'il aurait dû lui éviter sans jamais lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait. Et Harry avait écouté cet homme qu'il considérait comme un mentor, un Sage, un Grand Sorcier, le Plus Puissant sans jamais douter de la sincérité de celui-là. Hermione non plus n'avait pas douté au début. Au début seulement. Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, elle avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'il manquait de trop nombreuses pièces au puzzle déjà bien entamé. Elle s'était aperçue que Dumbledore cachait des choses, des choses importantes qu'ils auraient dû savoir depuis longtemps, des choses qui leur aurait permis de vaincre Voldemort plus tôt, de sauver des vies, tellement de vies... Et Harry était mort pour une cause qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, pour quelque chose de bien trop grand, quelque chose qui le dépassait, qui était bien trop lourd à porter pour une seule personne.

Et voilà que ce pour quoi Harry était mort tombait en poussière. Son sacrifice le plus grand n'était qu'un tas informe de cendre qui s'envolait au premier coup de vent. Lestrange était là, les Mangemorts étaient là, et si Voldemort, lui, était bel et bien mort, il ne restait pas moins que d'autres avaient l'intention de prendre sa suite, de suivre ses traces. Il n'était pas dans la nature d'Hermione d'être pessimiste. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que le mois d'Octobre commençait à filer, elle ouvrait les yeux sur le monde dans lequel elle vivait. Elle ouvrait les yeux sur ce qu'elle était réellement, sur ce que les autres étaient, et ça la rendait folle de rage d'avoir été aveugle pendant autant de temps. Parce que le monde n'était pas ce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il était, parce que les autres étaient des étrangers pour elle, parce qu'elle-même n'était pas quelque chose de concret et de pur. Elle avait cru se connaître, savoir qui elle était : c'était ce dont elle avait été toujours le plus fière que de croire qu'elle savait qui elle était. Et la certitude qu'elle avait bâtie autour d'elle était écrasée par le doute et la peur. La peur de ne pas être elle. Le doute d'être quelqu'un d'autre qu'une bonne personne. La peur de découvrir, qu'en fait, sa vie n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, profanée par son propre esprit tordu.

Et de cela, Hermione était effrayée. Parce qu'elle découvrait, chaque jour qui passait, une nouvelle parcelle d'elle, une parcelle qui la dégoûtait, la répugnait. Elle s'était laissée embrassée par Lestrange, elle lui avait rendu son baiser : elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait céder à la personne contre laquelle elle s'était jurée de se battre, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'il l'avait fallut. Et voilà que l'abjection et l'horreur la rattrapait : Lestrange avait gagné.

 **Et voilà. Un chapitre entièrement consacré à Hermione. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ses tourments ? Est-ce trop éloigné de l'idée que vous vous faites du personnage ? J'avoue que, pour ma part, même si j'aime énormément la « vraie » Hermione, celle créée par J.K. Rowling, j'aime exploiter le personnage dans sa forme la plus sombre. Qui sait à quoi ressemble le double diabolique d'Hermione Granger ? Faites-moi part de vos impressions.**

 **À très bientôt !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 21. Une surprise, pour vous, chers lecteurs. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours le même ! Univers, personnages, J.K, histoire, la mienne.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Perdus**

 _« […] et mon âme, hors du cercle de cette ombre qui gît flottante sur le plancher, ne pourra plus s'élever, — jamais plus ! »_

Edgar Allan Poe.

xx0xx

Il se passa une semaine avant que Severus et Naricissa décide de passer, une dernière fois, à l'action. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé sous la douche, et après. En vérité, ils ne s'étaient pas du tout reparlés depuis ces événements étranges. Et Severus se prenait à désirer que tout cela se termine le plus vite possible, pour retrouver enfin le calme auquel il aspirait et se débarrasser de la lourdeur pesante qui s'était installée entre lui et Narcissa. Alors ils décidèrent d'agir le samedi, vers la mi-octobre. Le désir de vengeance de Narcissa se faisait de plus en plus grand et Severus commençait à avoir du mal à contenir le feu qui habitait en elle depuis près de six mois.

Ce ne fut pas très difficile de supprimer les Mangemorts qui restaient à supprimer. Ils n'avaient pas été nombreux à revenir des montagnes. Et ceux qui étaient revenus avaient été affaiblis par les Troll des Montagnes adultes qui avaient voulus montrer qui étaient les propriétaires des lieux. En fin de compte, ils avait été deux contre sept et, à part Lucius qui s'était réfugié au sous-sol en laissant ses camarades se faire gentiment tuer, ils étaient venus à bout de tout ce petit monde sans aucun problème. Severus avait eu assez de temps pour récupérer la totalité de son énergie magique, ce qui avait été la chose la plus bénéfique qui soit depuis un bout de temps. Il n'avait pas été blessé cette fois, n'avait été projeté contre aucun mur, n'avait eu affaire à aucun aigle fait de feu. En somme, il se sentait fier. Et maintenant qu'il marchait entre des cadavres inertes, il sentait que quelque chose restait à accomplir. C'est quand il vit Lucius apparaître qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié le plus important.

« Quel plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux ! » s'exclama-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Ses yeux gris n'étaient plus qu'une pierre de glace infranchissable. Ces six mois de cavale avaient fait de Lucius Malfoy un être bestial et inhumain comme l'avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Et Narcissa, reprit-il dans un sourire mauvais. Ma chérie, que c'est bon de te revoir enfin. »

Narcissa, qui se tenait légèrement derrière Severus, s'avança lentement à sa hauteur. Sa bouche était tordue dans une grimace de dégoût absolu et sa baguette tremblait dans sa main.

« Tu sembles en mauvais état, Lucius, rétorqua Narcissa de ce ton glacial qui lui sied à la perfection. Ta folie t'aurait-elle rattrapé ? »

Un rire grave et soyeux sortit de la gorge de Lucius qui renversa sa tête en arrière pour rire à son aise. Il rit pendant deux minutes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, son sourire s'était entièrement effacé et ses yeux brillaient d'une terrible intensité meurtrière.

« Tu es un traître, dit-il violemment à l'intention de Severus. Et je vais te tuer. »

Il leva sa baguette mais ne s'en servit pas. Il continuait de considérer Severus avec cette lueur de folie mêlée à quelque chose d'autre. Son visage reflétait une sorte de sentiment de trahison, de tromperie effroyable qui avait nourrit la haine de Lucius depuis la fin de la Guerre.

« Tu as trompé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu as trompé tes camarades, tu m' _as_ trompé. Moi qui t'ai conduit à ton Maître, qui t'ai aidé à te faire accepter et respecter... »

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin toi pour me faire respecter, Lucius, fit remarquer Severus avec raison. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, le sais-tu ? »

« N'as-tu jamais été reconnaissant ? »

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Lucius qui était dissimulée par la rage perfide qui l'habitait.

« Je l'ai été, répondit honnêtement Severus. Un temps – et son regard glissa ironiquement vers Narcissa – j'ai été très reconnaissant envers de toi de m'avoir permis d'intégrer la « noble cause » des Mangemorts. Mais j'ai très vite réalisé que celui qui nous servait de Maître n'avait aucune considération envers ceux qui lui dévouaient leur vie. Il n'avait aucune pitié, aucune reconnaissance, rien du tout. »

« Est-ce pour cela que tu as décidé de le trahir ? »

« En partie, oui. Et je l'ai fait sans aucun regret. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun remord à trahir cet être cruel et sanguinaire. Il a tué des centaines, des milliers de gens. J'ai tué pour lui, torturé, détruit et qu'ai-je eu en échange ? Qu'as _tu_ eu en échange ? Tu as dévoué ta vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres et que t'as-t-il offert pour cela ? »

« J'ai toujours été fier de _le_ servir. »

« Menteur ! N'as-tu pas retourné ta veste lors de sa chute pendant la Première Guerre ? »

« J'essayais de sauver ma peau ! Mais j'ai été un des premiers à répondre à son appel lorsqu'il est revenu. »

« Mais jamais tu n'as tenté de le retrouver. Réponds honnêtement à cette question : n'aurais-tu pas préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais ? »

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il pinça simplement ses lèvres hermétiquement, comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avouer. Puis il fini par couler un regard vers sa femme, le regard brûlant d'une toute nouvelle intensité. Le remord, le regret, la culpabilité et toute une multitude de sentiments se peignaient sur son visage tordu par l'amertume de la situation et de la confession qui lui tordait les entrailles. Mais les yeux de Narcissa restaient de glace. Il n'y avait aucune compassion, aucun signe qui signifiait qu'elle lisait son désespoir et qu'elle lui pardonnait son égoïsme et sa cruauté.

« Tu restes un traître, » déclara Lucius en tournant de nouveau ses yeux d'aciers vers Severus.

Ce dernier soupira. De dépit. Parce que cet homme, qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ami, malgré les différents qu'il avaient eu, n'arrivait pas à aller au-delà de ses convictions, au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru bon et honorable. Alors même si ses convictions ne signifiaient plus rien pour lui, jamais il n'avouerai qu'il souhaitait changer de vie. Et Severus savait qu'il devrait le tuer – ou que Narcissa le ferait – parce qu'un homme tel que Lucius ne change jamais. Mais il voulait, pourtant, essayer de le résonner, de lui faire dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire.

« N'as-tu jamais voulu changer de vie, Lucius ? demanda Severus d'une voix tendue. N'as-tu jamai eu envie de tout plaquer ? Quitter cette vie et partir sans te retourner ? »

Mais les insistances de Severus n'avaient aucun effet sur Lucius qui restait de marbre. Les doutes qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt s'étaient évaporés en un battement de cils. Severus sentait que Naricissa commençait à bouillonner d'une rage indicible et que sa main tremblait de plus en plus. Elle tourna légèrement son regard vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait s'occuper de Lucius, seule, sans intervention de sa part.

« Même pas pour ta famille ? » interrogea durement Narcissa en lançant un regard mauvais à son mari. .

« Notre famille n'est qu'un échec, Narcissa, » déclara Lucius d'une voix légèrement.

« Elle l'est parce que tu l'as voulu, Lucius. N'aurais-tu pas pu être un père pour Drago ? Il t'admirait, sais-tu ? »

Lucius se contenta de fixer Narcissa de ses deux perles grises sans aucune expression. Narcissa leva alors sa baguette, la pointant résolument vers Lucius qui éclata de rire.

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de me lancer un sort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh non, rassure-toi. J'ai l'intention de te tuer pour ce que tu m'as fais subir pendant six mois. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Narcissa lança le premier sort, déstabilisant son adversaire avec un _Expulso_ bien sentit. Lucius s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd mais répliqua rapidement, laissant de côté remord et culpabilité. Un duel acharné commença entre le couple qui n'en n'était plus vraiment un. Severus resta en retrait, prêt à intervenir tout de même si la situation venait à dégénérer. Mais Narcissa était une grande Sorcière avec un immense talent. Et même si Lucius était le plus doué en Magie Noire, elle restait un adversaire de taille, capable de mettre Lucius Malfoy hors d'état de nuire. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Lucius, que le poids des remords semblaient diminuer mentalement, ne parvenait pas à donner le change. Plus sa femme attaquait, plus il s'affaiblissait. Ses années au service du Seingneur des Ténèbres, de torture mentale et physique, d'une attente de reconnaissance l'avait rendu plus vulnérable que Severus aurait pu imaginer. La personne qu'il avait en face n'était pas Lucius Malfoy mais un pauvre simulacre qui ne vivait que par la haine et la rancœur. Il n'y avait plus rien d'humain, à proprement parlé, dans ce corps fait de chair et d'os. Son cœur était de pierre, son visage semblait tailler dans du marbre froid et dur, implacable. Ses yeux gris aciers, dans lesquels, malgré tout, on avait toujours pu voir une étincelle de vie, étaient éteints, vides et sans lumières. Ils n'étaient même plus gris, pas de ce gris glacial et tentateur en tout cas. Il y avait une sorte d'éclat bestial, comme un puits sans fond duquel on ne revient pas.

Ils n'étaient pas noirs comme ceux de Severus, parce que ceux de Severus étaient charbonneux. C'étaient deux obsidiennes d'un noir abyssal. Il était impossible de rivaliser avec les prunelles onyx du Maître des Potions et des yeux gris ne pouvaient pas devenir noirs. Il y avait simplement un éclat en plus – ou en moins – qui rendait le gris étrange, presque irréel. C'était comme si un feu brûlait à l'intérieur, qu'il était impossible d'éteindre et qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, pensa Severus avec amertume, et ses yeux là représentaient tout ce que Lucius était devenu : noir, souillé, salit, irrécupérable. Son âme était tout cela et pourtant, tout l'inverse.

Lucius n'avait jamais été foncièrement mauvais. Il avait été élevé avec un principe de base, celui qui disait que les Sang-Purs étaient supérieurs à tous les autres sang, qu'ils soient Mêlés ou Moldu. Et il avait appliqué ce principe pendant l'entièreté de sa vie, l'avait inculqué à son fils sans se poser plus de question. Dans la Famille Malfoy, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. On était comme on était, peu importe ce qu'on pensait ou pas. Severus ne doutait pas que Lucius avait apprit à la lettre ce principe révoltant et qu'il avait fini par y croire à force de se le répéter. Il n'avait simplement pas voulu décevoir ses parents, son père notamment. Et suivre la voie qui s'offrait à lui était naturel pour un fils Malfoy. Mais Lucius n'était pas mauvais : il était ce qu'on avait fait de lui. Tout comme Drago d'ailleurs. Mais il y avait une part de bon en lui, quelque chose qui lui faisait ressentir la souffrance, celle des autres également. Severus savait qu'avant, quelque chose vivait dans le cœur de Lucius, qu'il y avait autre chose que de la pierre, autre chose d'un cimetière de sentiments et de défaite. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans le gris profond de ses yeux, quelque chose sur ce visage inexpressif, des émotions et de l'amour à l'intérieur de cet esprit bafoué. Lucius avait été un homme, un de ceux qui respirent, qui parlent, mangent et dorment. Mais la noirceur du cœur de Lord Voldemort avait fait de lui un pauvre soldat, un petit chien obéissant, un être vil et répugnant. En somme, il était devenu tout ce qu'il exécrait : une bête, un animal sale et hargneux, qui mord, qui attaque, qui fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour faire du mal.

Et Severus voyait sur le visage de Lucius, alors que celui-ci mourrait petit à petit, que tout ce qu'il n'avait plus ressentit pendant des années refaisait surface. Une myriade d'émotions se peignaient sur ce visage pâle et aristocratique souillé par le sang et la saleté. Et ses yeux imploraient. Imploraient qu'on le pardonne lui et son égoïsme, lui et sa vilenie, lui et ses erreurs. Imploraient qu'on pardonne sa vie. Et alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, presque mort, ses yeux se tournèrent vers Severus, tristes et suppliants. Et Severus comprit. Il s'approcha alors, doucement, presque avec lenteur, redoutant les paroles de cet homme à l'agonie. Il s'agenouilla près du tas de vêtements informe qui constituait Lucius Malfoy et plongea ses yeux dans le regard brisé de son ami.

« Severus... »

La voix de Lucius n'était plus ce qu'elle avait toujours été : froide et traînante. Elle n'était plus qu'un minuscule souffle, un vent, un râle infime à peine audible.

« Severus... »

Il disait ce prénom, sans savoir pourquoi il le prononçait. Sans doute pensait-il que ça lui ferait du bien, de prononcer le prénom de cet homme – son ami – si courageux et brave qui avait tant perdu et tant donné. Sans doute pensait-il que prononcer ce prénom le dédommagerait de toutes ses fautes, de toutes ses abjections, de toute l'horreur qu'il avait infligée.

« Pardonne-moi, Severus... »

Il avait la voix d'un enfant. D'un enfant qui sait ses fautes et veut se faire pardonner de ses parents. D'un enfant qui pleure parce que personne jamais ne comprendra. D'un enfant qui a peur. Peur de tout.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu...que tu te perdes... »

La sincérité dans sa voix fit trembler Severus. La main de Lucius se glissa sur l'avant-bras gauche de Severus, l'emprise faible et terriblement fébrile.

« Tu méritais mieux...tellement...mieux que cette souillure sur ton...bras. Si seulement...j'avais pu le comprendre...avant... »

Et dans la saleté, dans le sang, à travers ce visage ridé par la souffrance, une larme coula, fière et ravageuse à la fois. Severus la regarda rouler le long de la joue sale de Lucius puis se perdre à la naissance de la barbe de trois jours qui poussait sur son visage. Il la regarda et pardonna. Tout. Parce que cette larme signifiait plus, tellement plus que la simple peur de mourir. Elle signifiait le regret et la culpabilité, la honte et le remord, la tristesse et la colère d'avoir anéantit tant de vies.

« Pardonne-moi, Severus... »

« Tu aurais dû retourner ta veste Lucius, souffla Severus d'une voix hachée par l'émotion qu'il tentait de contenir. Redevenir l'homme fier et hautain que tu avais toujours été avant de te perdre irrémédiablement dans l'Enfer de cette vie que tu ne méritais pas. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

Lucius secoua la tête et ferma les paupières pendant quelques secondes. Son souffle se faisait saccadé et fort : il allait mourir.

« Pardonne-moi, Severus... »

Et en disant ces mots, il serra un peu plus l'avant-bras de Severus, à l'exacte place où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

« Je te pardonne, Lucius. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres sèches du père Malfoy et ses yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. De reconnaissance cette fois, car il savait qu'il ne méritait pas le pardon de cet homme meurtrit.

« Je prendrai soin de ta famille, Lucius. »

Et ces mots comblèrent Lucius qui sourit encore un peu plus, le regard toujours planté sur le visage de Severus. Mais un doute, une sorte d'incompréhension persistait dans ce regard marbré.

« Pourquoi... ? »

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils, sans comprendre d'abord, puis hocha la tête.

« Malgré tes fautes, Lucius, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un ami. »

Le regard gris s'éclaira une dernière fois, puis s'éteignit définitivement pour ne laisser place qu'à des démons sans âmes.

xx0xx

Narcissa partit le soir même, rentrant en Angleterre, laissant Severus seul dans cet hôtel misérable qu'il ne supportait plus. Ils ne s'étaient pas dit un seul mot, n'avaient échangé aucun regard. Ils étaient simplement rentrés à l'hôtel, et lorsqu'il avait voulu lui dire quelques mots à propos de Lucius, il avait trouvé sa chambre vide, avec une simple lettre.

 _Severus,_

 _Lorsque tu te rendras dans ma chambre, tu la trouveras vide. Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas évoquer, d'autres qu'il vaut mieux oublier : j'espère que tu sauras mettre ta discrétion légendaire à profit._

 _Je rentre à Londres dès maintenant. Je veux retrouver mon fils, ma vie, ma ville. Je retourne m'installer au Manoir le temps de trouver un endroit qui me conviendrait mieux et où les souvenirs ne seraient pas aussi terribles._

 _Je n'attends rien de toi, mais je ne pourrais jamais t'empêcher de voir Drago une fois ses études terminées. Je sais combien tu comptes pour lui et je sais également que tu as fait une promesse à Lucius : tu es un homme de parole et je me sentirais coupable de t'enlever cela. Je n'ai rien contre toi, sache-le. Ce que nous avons vécu restera toujours ancré en moi, mais je souhaiterai que tu oublies ce qui s'est dit entre nous, ce que_ j'ai _dit. Je sais quel homme tu es, tu sauras respecter mon souhait._

 _Rentre chez toi, Severus. Ce que tu as fais, tout au long de ta vie, est assez payé. Tu t'es acquitté de toutes tes dettes, tu as prouvé ta valeur et ta loyauté, tu as obtenu ta rédemption. Rentre chez toi et commence une nouvelle vie : tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Tu as été le pion de deux Maîtres aussi machiavéliques l'un que l'autre : aucun homme ne devrait jamais à vivre une telle situation. Tout ce que tu as fait va au-delà de ce que l'être humain peut supporter. Tu as sacrifié ta vie, ton amour pour Lily Evans, tu as caché chacun de tes sentiments : est-ce vraiment une vie pour un homme ? M'étaler sur le sujet n'est pas nécessaire, je le sais, c'est pour cela que je vais mettre fin à cette lettre devenue trop sentimentale à mon goût – et au tien._

 _Je te dis au revoir, Severus. Prends soin de toi, quand même un peu._

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Severus n'avait pas été en colère de se faire planter sans en être avertit. En fait, il en avait été soulagé. Soulagé parce que ça lui évitait une confrontation pénible, des mots durs et des paroles inutiles. Et le départ de Narcissa avait signifié la fin de la bataille. Les Mangemorts étaient morts et Severus était libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait sans plus rendre de compte à personne. Jamais. Pourtant, quelque chose le retenait, ici, en Europe. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui l'empêchait de partir loin de tout. Et il y avait ce sentiment de trahison qui persistait et qui l'enracinait, qui le clouait sur place, le changeait, définitivement. Il avait l'envie de retourner à Poudlard, retrouver le château, mais il voulait se défaire de tout ce qu'il venait de vivre et de découvrir sur son soit-disant ami Hans. Il voulait se nettoyer de toutes ses blessures, de ses cicatrices. Mais le pourrait-il vraiment un jour ? Était-il possible de se laver complètement des souillures du passé ? Il n'en n'était pas sûr. Mais pour l'heure, il voulait se reposer, dormir, vider son esprit. La nuit finirait bien par lui porter conseil.

xx0xx

La fin du mois d'Octobre arriva bien vite, le soir de Halloween également. C'était un Dimanche soir où le vent soufflait et la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes. Hermione n'avait eu qu'un envie tout au long de cette journée : fuir le château pour se rendre sur la tombe de son ami à Godric's Hollow, mettre une tombe sur celle de ses parents, se rendre au cimetière où se trouvaient Ron et Ginny. Et elle avait dû attendre que la nuit tombe pour s'évader des murs sans rien dire à personne, affirmant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait dormir. Elle enfreignait les règles, une fois de plus, mais la tentation était si grande, le besoin trop fort. Elle voulait se recueillir sur les tombes de ses amis, sa famille, être seule, pleurer seule.

Elle transplana tout d'abord au Highgate Cemetery, déposa une couronne fleurit sur la tombe de ses parents, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il y avait toujours, au fond de son cœur, cette culpabilité dévorante qui la rendait incapable de faire face, ne serait-ce, qu'à leur tombe. C'était comme s'ils étaient là, derrière elle, la fixant d'un regard indéchiffrable, le visage marqué par la trahison. Il lui était impossible de faire face à cette infamie qui la rongeait de plus en plus. Être là, devant leur tombe, c'était comme si elle contemplait sa faute, leur mort. Elle était l'assassin qui venait sur la tombe de ses victimes.

Elle se rendit ensuite sur la tombe de Ron et Ginny. Tout d'abord, elle eut peur de tomber sur les Weasley, qu'ils la ramènent chez eux pour la nourrir, la faire dormir un peu et la renvoie à Poudlard _manu militari_ en criant à tout va qu'elle prenait des risques inconsidérés de quitter le château sans avertir personne. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans l'obscurité effrayante du cimetière. Elle était seule avec les fantômes de ses amis, seule avec ses démons. Elle déposa un énorme bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs et resta debout, immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'épitaphe gravée dans le marbre en lettres dorées : _à nos enfants morts pour la Paix, des amis exceptionnels, un frère et une sœur inoubliables._ Il n'y avait rien de prétentieux dans ses phrases, tout était simple. L'enterrement avait été simple. C'était une famille simple. Et Hermione était engourdit par une tristesse simple et sans orgueil, queurmure nostalgique des arbres et de l'herbe ; le bruit inquiétant de la solitude, du chagrin et du deuil. Il y avait cette impression de terreur humaine et désagréable au cœur, ce manque d'air dans les poumons, cette boule dans la gorge, ces larmes dans les yeux. Et la pluie, qui cessait de tomber peu à peu, donnait cet air sinistre qu'on les cimetières dans les films d'horreurs. Et Hermione, au milieu de tout ça, agenouillée, enveloppée de noir, tenait à la perfection son rôle de Déesse de la tristesse.

Elle resta longtemps, frigorifié par le froid d'automne, droite et immobile, ses yeux fixés sur le prénom et le nom de son meilleur ami. Il devait être près de 22h quand des pas, furtifs mais audible dans le silence du cimetière. Les pas s'approchèrent puis s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Hermione, qui semblait n'avoir rien entendu, resta par terre, sans bouger. Puis les pas se remirent en mouvements semblant faire demi tour. Hermione se releva brutalement, mais resta les yeux plantés sur les gravures.

« Pourquoi partez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Un silence lourd et pénible s'installa. Hermione, dont le cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, sentait ses mains devenir moites et sa respiration s'accélérer. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste par peur delque chose de brutal qui lui retournait les entrailles et la paralysait devant cette tombe d'un marbre perçant et implacable dans lequel étaient gravées les dates de naissance et de mort de ses amis. Et le souvenir de leur jeunesse la frappait avec toute l'horreur de la réalité, féroce et impitoyable. Si impitoyable qu'Hermione, incapable de considérer un instant de plus le marbre blanc, s'en alla pour se rendre à sa dernière destination : Godric's Hollow.

Les environs étaient déserts et le souvenir qu'elle et Harry étaient venus là, le soir de Noël, un an plus tôt, fit frissonner Hermione de tous ses membres. Elle se dirigea donc d'un pas pesant en direction du cimetière et chercha la tombe qui l'intéressait. Alors que les deux noms qui se trouvaient gravés sur cette tombe depuis 18 ans restaient figés dans la pierre froide, celui de son ami la frappa de plein fouet. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant la pierre tombale de James, Lily et maintenant Harry Potter, le trop plein d'émotions débordant de ses yeux noisettes. Il y avait quelque chose de troublant dans ce tableau, car il dégageait une sorte de magnificence absolue et constante presque indélébile qui se mêlait à la fois à cet air triste et mélancolique qui faisait écho à travers la brume, sifflotée par un vent hasardeux et angoissant.

Il y avait le chuchotement des feuilles qui grattaient le sol avec une légèreté désinvolte ; ce cri, au fin fond de la nuit, lugubre et étrange que personne n'entendait mais qui troublait la quiétude d'un cimetière silencieux et calme ; le m s'écrouler stupidement sur le sol humide.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger votre moment de recueillement, » lui répondit la voix profonde et soyeuse de Severus.

Et la jeune-femme crut défaillir. Entendre cette voix, à cet instant précis, était comme une renaissance. Une vague de bonheur envahit tout son être, fulgurante, ravageuse.

« C'est votre moment, à vous aussi, Monsieur. »

Severus sembla hésiter un long moment mais finit par se dire qu'il était là, maintenant, et que se serait fait. Alors il s'approcha doucement, se mettant à la hauteur d'Hermione à une distance raisonnable.

« Comment allez-vous ? » interrogea-t-il en fixant ses yeux sur les lettres argentées qui marquaient le prénom de « Lily ».

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis partie combattre des Mangemorts en fuite, » répondit Hermione sans regarder Severus.

Elle n'osait pas poser ses yeux sur son visage, par peur d'y découvrir bleus et cicatrices.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Severus.

Mais Hermione n'y crut pas une seule seconde. Il y avait une rudesse et une froideur nouvelle dans sa voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Avant, sa voix avait cette intonation de froideur indifférente qui le caractérisait parfaitement. Il y avait une ironie profonde, un sarcasme évident, mais aucune brutalité, aucune brusquerie. Et cette voix fit tourner le visage d'Hermione vers celui de Severus. Elle remarqua, à cet instant, qu'il la fixait déjà de ses deux onyx brûlantes. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit l'âme de Severus se décomposer à travers la vitre opaque des ses prunelles. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose, pensa Hermione, pour que le changement soit si visible. Lui, qui n'avait jamais montrer aucune émotion ni aucun sentiment, était maintenant un livre ouvert. Ses yeux disaient tout ce que sa bouche ne pouvait exprimer et, en temps normal, jamais il n'aurait permit qu'on puisse lire en lui avec autant de facilité.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » souffla Hermione.

Severus eut l'air surpris et la regarda plus intensément, comme s'il tentait de percer son âme.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Il y a quelque chose de changé en vous, murmura Hermione d'un ton lent. Comme si vous aviez vécu quelque chose de terrible, de beaucoup trop lourd à porté, même pour quelqu'un comme vous... »

Et comme toujours dans ce genre de situation Hermione se rendit compte trop tard que c'était la phrase à ne pas dire. « Quelqu'un comme vous » n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut se permettre de dire à Severus Rogue. Elle le vit à la grimace qu'il fit et à sa mâchoire qui se crispa.

« Pardon ? » siffla-t-il.

« Je veux dire...votre froideur, votre air sombre et mystérieux...tout ça fait partie de votre personnalité, du moins telle que je la connais. Mais ce soir, vous paraissez...différent. »

Hermione eut tout d'abord peur que Severus se jette sur elle pour l'invectivé de toutes sortes d'insultes, mais il sembla s'affaisser sur lui-même, comme si un poids venait de lui tomber sur les épaules. Ses yeux s'éteignirent avec une rapidité indécente et son visage se ferma. Mais son regard était toujours tourné sur le visage pâle d'Hermione, comme s'il était incapable de regarder ailleurs. Il y avait cette douleur infinie qui marquait chacun des traits de son visage, la tristesse qui ravageait son cœur et cette dose troublante de culpabilité qui détruisait son âme. Et Hermione vit tout ça et tellement plus encore qu'elle fut effrayée. Effrayée parce que jamais elle n'avait réussit à voir autant de chose en Severus. Effrayée parce qu'il avait replongé dans l'obscurité de laquelle il avait réussit à sortir.

« Vous avez tué, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut faire face à des Mangemorts sans en tuer un seul ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Je... Je pensais que vous réussiriez à trouver une autre issue, un autre moyen de les vaincre sans retomber dans l'horreur immonde que vous vouliez laisser derrière vous. »

Un rire jaune sortit de la gorge de Severus.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. Pas cette fois ! Cette fois, Severus Rogue n'a pas trouvé d'échappatoire. Je ne suis pas infaillible, savez-vous, Miss Granger ? Il m'arrive de me tromper, moi aussi parce que, même si vous en doutez, je suis humain. HUMAIN ! »

Il fit un geste brusque de la main qui fit reculer Hermione de plusieurs pas. Severus semblait comme fou, possédé par des démons intraitables et impitoyables. Il la regardait de ses deux billes noires, impassible et pourtant tellement expressif.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de votre humanité, » déclara rapidement Hermione, voulant stopper cette vague de colère qui s'emparait du Maître des Potions.

Mais il semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il avait cessé ses gestes dangereux mais tenait à présent sa baguette pointé sur le sol.

« Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de me tromper ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix misérable. Pourquoi devrais-je être celui qui réussit tout, tout le temps ? Parce que j'ai échoué trop de fois ? Parce que la rédemption n'admet aucune erreur de qui veut bien l'obtenir ? Oui, j'ai tué. J'ai tué et torturé, mais ne l'ai-je pas fait pour vous ? Pour la Société Magique ? Pour tous ceux qui tremblaient de voir, un jour, réapparaître les fidèles de Lord Voldemort ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas mais tenta de l'approcher, doucement, comme si elle s'avançait vers une bête sauvage et blessée. Mais lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule, il recula violemment, comme s'il avait été brûlé par son contact.

« Ne. Me. Touchez. Pas. »

Il sembla à Hermione être revenue au début du mois de Septembre, alors que Severus la regardait avait haine et rancœur. Aujourd'hui, tout était redevenu pareil. Il la regardait avec ce mélange de rage et de dégoût qui la faisait se sentir minuscule et minable. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu venait de s'effondrer comme un château de sable balayé par un vent infernal. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux que quelque chose de brisé, de noir et d'insupportable.

« Pourquoi n'acceptez-vous jamais l'aide de personne ? » dit Hermione, presque comme une supplique.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »

Hermione le considéra un long moment, inquiète. Ses yeux exprimaient un tel désarroi qu'elle avait de le réconforter. Mais il y avait aussi une telle détermination de rester seul dans son gouffre profond qu'elle ne fit aucun geste pour lui signifier qu'elle voulait le soutenir.

« Et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de _votre_ aide, » ajouta Severus en la regarda méchamment.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise qu'il lui lance une telle remarque à ce moment là. Lui qui semblait si vulnérable venait de la convaincre, qu'en fait, il était resté le même homme sarcastique et mauvais qu'il avait toujours été. Pourtant, elle aurait souhaité qu'il ai changé en mal contre son gré et qu'il accepte son aide, de son plein gré. Elle aurait souhaité qu'il se confie à elle, lui explique ce qu'il avait vu, là-bas, et ce qu'il avait fait. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas partir, plein d'espoir de recevoir enfin la rédemption à laquelle on aspirait depuis si longtemps, et revenir plus sombre et renfermé sans avoir fait ou vu quelque chose de terrible.

« Très bien, dit-elle en le contournant, je vais donc vous laisser avec vos démons. Si vous êtes venu ici, ce soir, je suppose que c'est pour... _elle._ »

Elle hocha la tête en direction de le pierre tombale, fixant ses yeux sur la gravure qui désignait « Lily Evans Potter ». Severus suivit son regard, sachant pourtant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, dans sa jalousie maladive. Et il eut envie de lui faire du mal, parce qu'il voulait l'éloigner de lui. Dès qu'il l'avait vu là, agenouillée devant la tombe de son meilleur ami, il avait d'abord eu envie de courir vers elle et de la serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Après, il avait voulu faire demi-tour, parce qu'il savait combien elle devait avoir besoin d'être là, malgré l'insécurité que cela représentait pour elle. Et quand elle l'avait appelé, quand il avait tourné son regard vers elle, il avait su combien elle lui avait manqué et à quel point il avait mal de l'avoir trompée, bien que cela ne soit pas une véritable trahison étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucun couple. Mais il avait eut envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement d'elle, d'eux.

Mais il n'avait rien fait, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il était devenu depuis les combats menés face aux Mangemorts, depuis la félonie de Hans et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de _la_ toucher, qu'il n'en n'avait plus le droit. Parce que ces mains étaient sales, pleines de sang et d'infection. Parce que son corps était meurtrit, brûlé, sale lui aussi. Parce que son âme était noire, corrompue, démoniaque. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'il était avant de partir, elle l'avait même remarqué, il n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste au point de la salir de toute sa haine et de son ignominie. Il devait la garder pure, saine et entière. Elle devait rester...elle, tout simplement. Alors il contempla la tombe un court instant pour ensuite tourner de nouveau son regard vers Hermione. Il y avait une sorte d'angoisse intolérable sur son visage, comme si elle redoutait ses mots.

« _Elle,_ avait un prénom, remarqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. _Elle,_ s'appelait Lily et _elle_ valait mieux que vous. Jamais, entendez-vous, jamais vous ne lui arriverez à la cheville. Vous n'êtes qu'une pleurnicharde incapable alors qu'elle était la bravoure incarnée. Vous ne faites que répéter ce que vous avez apprit alors qu'elle savait modifier tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Et par-dessus tout, elle était belle, simple, céleste et angélique. Vous voyez ? Vous n'êtes _rien_ à côté d' _elle._ »

Et, incapable de regarder les larmes couler sur ses joues creusées plus longtemps, il détourna les yeux, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Il entendit un reniflement, puis une sorte de sanglot et enfin, le « plop » caractéristique du transplanage. Il poussa un faible soupir, ferma doucement les paupière puis s'agenouilla devant la tombe, passant une main tremblante sur les lettres gravées sur la pierre. Bientôt, il serait de retour chez lui...

 **Les voilà, les retrouvailles que vous attendiez. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Il m'était impossible de faire une rencontre où ils se sautaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre : trop de sentimentalisme pour Severus.**

 **Ça a été dur de tuer Lucius étant donné qu'il fait partie d'un de mes personnages favoris, et pardonnez-moi si vous lui trouvez bien trop d'humanité. J'avais envie de montrer les regrets qu'il aurait pu éprouver.**

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	22. Chapter 22

****Avec du retard et un chapitre un peu court, je suis de retour. J'espère que vous saurez ma pardonner ces deux semaines d'attente. Je suis pas mal occupée avec ma préparation pour mon entrer à l'armée et j'ai peu de temps à moi. Mais ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne vous oublie pas.****

 ** **Disclaimer : Tout est toujours à J.K. Rowling.****

 ** **Kiss,****

 ** **Eternely Snape.****

 ** **Retour et vérité****

Severus rentra à Poudlard peu après le départ de Narcissa. Lorsqu'il pénétra entre les murs du château, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer, comme si ce dernier reconnaissait sa maison véritable. C'était comme revenir d'un très long voyage, d'avoir eu un souffle vide dans le cœur et de retrouver son « chez-soi ». Mais étrangement, il y avait toujours ce vide au fin de son cœur qui le rendait malade. Et il avait été dur avec Hermione, il le savait, c'était terrible. Il avait dû la blesser, lui briser le cœur. Elle avait semblé tellement heureuse de le revoir et lui, il avait réduit tous ses espoirs à néant. C'est ce qu'il avait voulu, bien sûr, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il se sentait terriblement mal. Et c'est lorsqu'il retrouva son laboratoire qu'il se souvint combien elle aimait les potions, combien elle aimait en faire, se réfugier là dedans pour s'en sortir. Elle était là, dos à lui, reniflant bruyamment mais continuant son travail malgré tout. Elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu et il parut ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il y avait lui, il y avait elle, rien de plus. La pièce était vide. Pas de chaudron, pas d'odeur' pas de fumée, aucun bruit.

Tout à l'heure, il y avait l'air, le cimetière. Il n'y avait eu aucun mur, aucune porte, aucune atmosphère renfermée. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, dans cette pièce avec elle, il se rendait compte à quel point s'était dur d'être en sa compagnie tout en faisant semblant. Il essaya de repartir sans bruit, comme il avait tenté de le faire à Godric's Hollow, mais il échoua une fois de plus. Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les joues baignées de larmes, les yeux rougit. Elle le contempla longuement, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi il était là, puis réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans _son_ laboratoire avec _ses_ ingrédients et _ses_ chaudrons. Elle éteignit rapidement le feu et se recula de la table de travail pour se diriger vers la sortie. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant Severus, elle sentit une man se poser sur son bras, ferme. Elle planta son regard dur dans celui de Severus.

« Lâchez-moi, » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Severus s'exécuta mais la rappela alors qu'Hermione passait la porte du laboratoire.

« Je m'excuse, » dit-il à voix basse.

Hermione stoppa net sa marche, le dos bien droit, sans se retourner, attendant que Severus continue.

« De ce que je vous ai dis au cimetière, » poursuivit-il.

« Bien. »

La voix d'Hermione était glaciale mais son ton était impassible, comme si les excuses de Severus ne lui faisait aucun effet. Et elle ne le regardait plus. Elle lui offrait simplement son dos, raide, sans plus se soucier de ce que Severus pouvait penser.

« C'est tout ? » interrogea froidement Hermione.

Severus sursauta légèrement quand les mots sortirent de la bouche d'Hermione.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux savoir si vous en avez fini. »

« Que... »

Hermione se tourna enfin vers lui, les yeux pétillants d'une intensité meurtrière.

« J'imagine combien ça doit être dur, pour vous, de me présenter vos excuses, mais ce n'est pas si simple, sachez-le. Vous en avez dit suffisamment et j'ai compris le message. Sans doute Lily Evans avait-elle l'intelligence requise pour avoir l'honneur d'être aimée de vous et il semble que personne d'autre ne puisse un jour la surpasser. Je l'ai compris et soyez tranquille, je n'essayerai pas de lui arriver à la cheville. Du reste, je ne tenterai plus jamais de vous montrer mon amour ni aucun de mes sentiments. Sans doute avez-vous vu et fait d'horribles choses en Allemagne, mais en rien vos crimes n'excusent vos paroles et votre attitude envers moi. »

Elle le regarda longuement, durement, avec cette pointe de tristesse qui persistait en elle malgré la colère terrible qui habitait son cœur. Elle aurait voulu le frapper, l'invectiver, le briser comme il l'avait brisée, mais en même temps, elle avait cette irrépressible envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, combien il lui avait manqué. Elle voulait se confier à lui sur ce qui s'était passé avec Lestrange, comment il parvenait à contrôler son esprit quand elle venait de se réveiller, comment il avait réussit à la manipuler, à l'embrasser, à la rendre idiote et chamboulée, furieuse contre elle-même, capable de se détester jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Elle voulait lui dire tout ça et tellement plus encore, mais c'était impossible. Parce que rien n'était possible, que tout était gâché et que jamais il ne pourrait lui rendre son amour.

Elle avait crut, quand il était partit en lui donnant le mot de passe de son laboratoire personnel, que quelque chose était possible, qu'il y avait un espoir pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Mais eux n'existait pas et elle était perdue. Elle voyait son regard posé sur elle, avec ce mélange de mépris et de compassion, ce désir brûlant mais interdit, cette envie répréhensible, ce besoin malheureux. Et elle voyait sa tristesse, ses regrets et tous ses remords. Elle voyait sa peine, cette culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'être, ce sentiment de trahison infâme qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voyait la peur, aussi. Celle de ne pas être à la hauteur, celle d'être mauvais et incapable de rien, celle de la rendre malheureuse, de lui faire du mal inconsciemment, d'être l'homme sombre et taciturne qu'il avait toujours été. Et elle en était perturbée. Parce qu'elle savait, sans vouloir se l'avouer, qu'il tentait de l'éloigner, sans doute pour la préserver. Mais elle ne voulait pas le retenir, parce qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle était épuisée. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas argumenter, dire des choses qu'elle pensaient et qu'il ne croiraient pas, voir son visage se fermer, ses yeux se plisser sous l'accusation d'un mensonge éhonté.

« Au revoir, Professeur Rogue. »

Mais Severus ne la laissa pas partir. Il lui attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras et la tourna vers lui.

« Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé en mon absence, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde. Avec Lestrange. »

Hermione le regarda, surprise qu'il lui demande une telle chose sur un tel ton.

« Cela vous intéresse-t-il vraiment ? » interrogea Hermione d'un ton mauvais.

« Pourquoi vous le demanderais-je sinon ? »

La voix de Severus se faisait fébrile, vibrante, comme si la colère qui résonnait en lui commençait à se faire violence pour ne pas éclater. Hermione le comprit et, refusant de se confronter à lui ce soir, décida de faire abstraction de sa propre fureur.

« Lestrange a trouvé le moyen de contrôler mon esprit, répondit doucement Hermione, lorsque je suis réveillée. Il s'attaque à moi quand je suis la plus vulnérable, c'est-à-dire quand je me réveille. J'ai toujours la possibilité de contrôler mon corps, je peux me déplacer et je le sens, mais il m'est impossible de sortir de mon esprit volontairement. Je suis consciente de tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ma tête – il n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de contourner ce problème – je peux ordonner à mon corps de bouger, mais il parvient toujours à m'en dissuader. »

Severus la regarda, complètement abasourdi par le nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Son cerveau bouillonnait, tournait à toute vitesse. Il se demandait comment, par la Barbe de Merlin, un tel phénomène était possible. Il savait, bien sûr, qu'un esprit pouvait être contrôlé par un autre lorsque le premier était « endormit », mais il n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée qu'on pouvait manipuler un esprit éveillé. Le sort lancé par Lestrange devait être bien plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait put imaginer. Et Severus restait sur sa position : la connexion qui liait l'esprit d'Hermione à celui de Lestrange était terrible, peut-être même irrémédiable. Et la peur première de Severus était de se dire qu'il devrait peut-être repartir, à la recherche de Rodolphus Lestrange cette fois, et de l'éliminer pour s'assurer que jamais plus il ne pourrait nuire à qui que ce soit.

« Prenez-vous toujours les Potions que je vous avait préparées ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, le regard brûlant.

« Oui. Mais il semble qu'elle ne soient pas efficaces. Du moins, pas assez. »

Severus hocha lentement la tête, le regard vague toujours planté dans les yeux profonds d'Hermione.

« J'essayerai de remédier à cela. Il me faut juste un peu de temps. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il y eu un long silence, remplit d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Il y avait cette tension palpable qui régnait entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient cédés pour le première fois à la tentation et qui épaississait l'atmosphère. Il y avait cette lourdeur moite qui se dégageait de la pièce, mélange du désir évident, du bouillonnement des Potions, de l'amour invincible d'Hermione et de la culpabilité pernicieuse de Severus, qui les clouait sur place, l'un en face de l'autre, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Et il y avait cette proximité dérangeante, presque indécente, qui rendait le tout beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Et les yeux de Severus, noirs et profonds, pétillaient d'une expectative presque fébrile, d'un besoin incandescent de toucher la peau de la jeune-femme, d'un désir brûlant, épais et troublant. Le noisette des prunelles d'Hermione ne cessait de s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, douloureuses et terribles. Elle avait cette envie dévorante de lui croquer les lèvres, de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, de coller son corps au sien, trop maigre et trop grand, de se faire sienne, une fois de plus. Et lui, il la regardait, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'il n'avait plus le droit de la toucher, qu'il devait s'interdire de l'aimer, de ce regard plein de souffrance, les traits marqués par une tristesse abominable. Parce qu'il l'avait trompé avec Narcissa, qu'il avait fait l'amour à une autre femme, qu'il avait touché la peau d'une autre, embrassé les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il se sentait honteux et infidèle.

Lui qui était la loyauté même, il se retrouvait enfermé dans un étaux de tromperie infinie. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, qu'il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et certainement pas à cette fille arrogante avec laquelle il avait couché une fois. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déloyal envers elle et envers ses propres sentiments. Parce qu'il refusait d'admettre tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle bien malgré lui. Cet amour dévorant qu'il ressentait à son égard, ce dévouement infaillible, cette détresse inouïe lorsqu'il était loin d'elle, cette volonté déchirante d'être un autre homme pour elle, quelqu'un de bien, de mieux. Il y avait également toute cette tendresse qu'il voulait lui donner, cette chose qui restait enfouie en lui depuis tant d'années et qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimée. Il y avait ce vent froid et inquiétant qui soufflait dans son cœur quand elle le regardait avec amertume, ce pincement quand elle le regardait avec tristesse, cette envie de l'embrasser quand elle parlait trop et que sa voix était un supplice pour lui quand il ne voulait rien d'autre que l'aimer profondément. Il avait ce besoin irrépressible de lui prouver combien il la respectait, l'admirait pour sa force et son courage, de lui dire qu'il était là pour la soutenir, là quand elle avait envie de pleurer la mort de ses amis, celle de ses parents. Mais enfin, il ne pouvait rien dire de tout cela, parce qu'elle n'était pas à lui, parce qu'elle méritait bien plus qu'un ancien Mangemort comme compagnon et qu'il devait se résoudre à l'idée de l'abandonner à un autre.

« Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si malheureux tout d'un coup ? » demanda Hermione.

Severus sursauta à l'entente de la voix d'Hermione, se rendant soudain compte que son visage devait dire tout ce que sa bouche refusait d'avouer.

« Je... »

Et il était faible. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus mentir, ni à Hermione, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait être un homme bon et honnête qu'on croit et qu'on respecte. Parce qu'il ressentait ce besoin de se confier à quelqu'un de confiance et pas seulement parce qu'on l'y obligeait. Il voulait être lui pour la première fois de sa vie, lui et personne d'autre. Il ne voulait plus être un Mangemort, plus être un espion ni même un tueur. Il voulait simplement être Severus Rogue dans ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et de plus pur. Il voulait redevenir un enfant, découvrir la vie, doucement et agréablement comme ce doit être le cas. Il voulait avoir le choix, ne pas être le petit garçon faible et sans défense qu'il avait été au temps des Maraudeurs. Il ne voulait plus être l'homme soumis qu'il avait été, ne plus être l'homme de deux Maîtres, ne plus être sous la coupe de Voldemort, ne rien devoir à Dumbledore. Alors il dirait la vérité, haut et fort, pour qu'on entende enfin son mal-être. Il voulait se mettre à nu, découvrir qui il était à travers les yeux d'Hermione, être celui qu'elle aimerait sincèrement.

« C'est parce que je suis malheureux, Miss Granger. »

Il tenta de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, mais ça n'était jamais facile d'avouer une telle chose quand on avait été un introverti affirmé. Et il vit, dans les yeux écarquillés de la Gryffondor, qu'elle était surprise de cette honnêteté.

« Je suis malheureux depuis que j'ai fais le choix de devenir un Mangemort, malheureux depuis que Lily est morte, depuis que j'ai réalisé que tout était ma faute. Je suis malheureux parce que je sais que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air, malheureux parce que je n'ai jamais fait les bons choix. Je suis malheureux parce que j'ai été le pantin incontesté de deux Sorciers complètement fous. Et je suis de plus en plus malheureux depuis que j'ai réalisé à quel point j'avais besoin de vous. Et j'ai besoin de vous depuis que vous m'avez sauvé d'une mort certaine. Parce que vous n'avez pas fait que me sauver, vous m'avez permis d'être libre, acquitté et reconnu comme un héros de Guerre. Parce que vous avez su m'aimer en faisant fi de tout ce qui faisait que j'étais l'homme le plus détestable de la communauté magique. Vous avez accepté mon passé, ma vie, chacune de mes erreurs sans aucun jugement. Vous avez été capable de faire ce que jamais je n'ai eu le courage de faire : accepter et aller de l'avant. Vous, qui avez perdu bien plus qu'une famille, avez eu le cran d'aller de l'avant. Vous m'avez aidé alors que vous auriez dû faire le deuil d'êtres chers, ce deuil que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de faire. Et je suis malheureux, parce qu'il m'est impossible d'accepter votre amour. »

« Pourquoi ne le pouvez-vous pas ? » interrogea Hermione d'une petite voix, consciente des efforts que faisait Severus pour lui avouer tout cela.

« Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et... »

Severus hésita un instant, la bouche sèche et pâteuse.

« ...et que tu mérites quelqu'un de tellement mieux que moi, Hermione. »

Il acheva sa phrase en faisant rouler le prénom sur sa langue avec délice, s'autorisant à la tutoyer.

« Je suis un meurtrier, un traître et un Mangemort. Malgré tous mes efforts pour être...quelqu'un d'autre, je reste et je resterai toujours un Mangemort. Il n'y a pas de rédemption pour les gens comme moi et je n'ai pas le droit de t'infliger ça. »

« Tu parles comme si tu étais condamné à vivre une vie d'exil, répliqua Hermione. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais également que je suis prête à assumer chacune des « contraintes » de cette vie que tu sembles croire maudite. Je n'ai ni l'intention de t'abandonner au premier obstacle, ni l'envie de te faire croire à quelque chose qui ne signifie rien pour moi. Tu sais mes sentiments et ma position, ce que tu es ou crois être ne changera en rien ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Je sais tout cela, Hermione, tu me l'as répété bien assez souvent, mais je n'ai pas le droit de te voler ta vie. Je serai égoïste si je te prenais pour moi tout seul en t'obligeant à vivre une vie qui ne conviendrai à personne. Les gens te regarderont de travers, ne comprendront pas ce que tu fais avec un homme comme moi, de vingt ans ton aîné et... »

« Je me fiche royalement de ce que les gens comprendront ou pas, Severus. Ne te fatigue pas à trouver toutes sortes d'arguments qui ne feront qu'accentuer ma décision. Défile-toi si tu le souhaites, mais fais-le en toute honnêteté s'il te plaît. Cesse de contourner le sujet, de me faire croire que ta culpabilité y est pour quelque chose. Si tu me connaissais assez, tu saurais que tu n'as aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je l'accepterais et te laisserais tranquille, mais dis-le moi en face. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Hermione, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre. »

« Comprendre quoi ? Dans tout ce que tu m'as dis, la seule chose que je comprenne, c'est que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi. Ne sois pas un imbécile borné, je t'en prie. Et si tu m'aimes, pour quelle foutue raison devrais-je m'éloigner de toi ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! »

Et, inévitablement, Severus laissa exploser sa colère. Sans comprendre comment il en était arrivé là et en peu de temps, il avait fait tomber chacun des chaudrons, qu'il soit plein ou vide, sur le sol pierreux et humide des cachots. Il avait à présent ce regard sombre et fou qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il se mettait en colère contre quelqu'un. Mais Hermione n'avait plus peur de lui. Depuis son départ, elle n'avait plus peur que d'une chose : être seule avec elle-même. Avec cet esprit qui n'était plus le sien, avec cet homme qui ne cessait de la tourmenter.

« Pourquoi rends-tu les choses aussi difficiles ? » siffla Severus en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hermione.

« C'est toi qui les rends difficiles, Severus. J'essaye, au contraire, de simplifier la situation en te disant que tu ne parviendras pas à m'éloigner de toi parce que j'accepterais la vie à tes côtés, avec ses hautes et ses bas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses d'accepter cela. »

« Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de comprendre que je ne peux pas être avec toi. Ni avec toi ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Ce que j'ai fais à Berlin, je ne peux le partager avec vous et je refuse de vous mentir sur ce que s'y est passé. »

« Tu as changé, déclara Hermione d'un ton un peu rude. Je le vois dans tes yeux, dans tes gestes, sur ton visage. tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce que tu as fais pour comprendre que tu as tué, sans doute torturé. Mais il y a quelque chose en toi que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, quelque chose qui te rends triste et en colère. Ton visage est marqué par quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vu chez toi, un sentiment, une émotion qui me dépasse et qui te dépasses aussi. Je veux juste savoir ce qui te tourmente. Tu n'as pas à me mentir, juste à être sincère. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Je comprends... »

« J'ai couché avec Narcissa Malfoy. »

Un autre silence, lourd et angoissant, s'installa entre eux à la déclaration de Severus. Hermione était bouche bée et on voyait clairement, dans les yeux de Severus, qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'avouer cela à la jeune-femme. Il avait cet étonnement non feint peint sur le visage, ce regret d'avoir été obligé d'en arriver là pour l'éloigner de lui. Parce que le visage d'Hermione était à présent marqué par la tristesse et le désespoir, mais également par une détermination infaillible.

« J'imagine que je dois te croire, dit-elle à voix basse. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas me mentir, mais pour mon bien, n'aurais-tu pas pu le faire, maintenant ? Je pense savoir que tu avais décidé de ne jamais ma parler de ça, mais tu t'es retrouvé au pied du mur, sans autre argument et tu t'es dis que tu devais me dire cette chose, m'avouer que tu avais couché avec une autre pour réussir à me dissuader que...que tu es la personne qu'il me faut. Tu as couché avec une autre et alors ? C'est pas comme si on était marié. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu as pu faire à Narcissa Malfoy, je sais que ce n'est pas elle que tu aimes. »

« Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, » remarqua Severus avec agacement.

Hermione haussa les épaule d'un air désinvolte et s'approcha un peu plus de Severus qui se trouvait déjà bien assez près d'elle. Si elle tendait la main, elle pouvait toucher son torse. Il la considéra avec un mélange d'appréhension et de colère, les traits tirés et la mâchoire toujours aussi crispée. Il regarda Hermione s'approcher de plus en plus de lui, paralysé par une sorte de désir sourd, hypnotisé par le regard brûlant d'Hermione, par sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, par sa démarche féline et assurée, par cette tendresse naïve qui résidait en elle.

« Que fais-tu ? » finit-il par demandé de sa voix rauque.

« Je te prouve que je te pardonne chacune de tes erreurs et que j'accepte tout de toi. »

Et sans rien ajouter, elle déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Severus. À ce contact, elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer soudainement, redevenir une pierre de feu flamboyante. À ce contact, elle réalisa combien son cœur s'était refroidie depuis le départ de Severus. Et à présent, plus rien d'autre n'existait que les lèvres apaisantes de Severus, ses mains chaudes posées sur sa taille, son hésitation à répondre à son baiser. Ses cheveux noirs glissaient sur les joues rosées d'Hermione pour venir les chatouiller avec douceur. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, jusqu'à perdre haleine puis se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Severus, le visage marqué par le trouble, recula légèrement, le regard planté sur le visage d'Hermione, les cheveux en bataille. Il semblait, à cet instant précis, l'homme le plus perdu du monde. Son regard était lointain, vague et perdu. Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, il y avait une petite flamme, une infime et minuscule petite flamme d'espoir. Celle-là même qui s'était éteinte depuis la trahison de Hans et qui paraissait ne jamais pouvoir renaître dans ces yeux onyx. Et Hermione le vit. Elle vit qu'il restait quelque chose d'humain en Severus, qu'il n'était pas encore totalement perdu, que son âme n'était pas encore entièrement souillée, qu'il n'était pas meurtrit au point de ne croire en plus rien et de ne plus jamais rien ressentir.

« Pourquoi souris-tu de cette manière ? » interrogea Severus d'un ton irrité.

Hermione soupira d'un ton las.

« Tu est vivant, Severus, répondit-elle en se rapprochant doucement de lui, comme pour le dompter. Tu es vivant. »

« Et c'est ce qui te fais rire de cette manière si idiote ? »

« Ne fais pas ça, Severus. Pas encore et surtout pas ce soir. »

« Ne pas faire quoi ? »

« Un pas en avant et dix en arrière. Ne fuis plus, s'il te plaît. N'essaye pas de m'éloigner de toi parce que tu as céder à la tentation. Je sais que tu fais tout pour te convaincre que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Peut-être est-ce vrai dans le sens où tu ne ressens aucun amour pour moi, mais s'il te plaît, assume le fait que tu me désire. »

Severus la regarda un moment sans rien dire.

« Je te désire, Hermione, souffla-t-il dans un murmure. Je te désire follement. Mais si ce n'était que ça... »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, respira un grand coup, le corps tremblant.

« Je ne suis pas... Je n'aime pas me dévoiler. En vérité, de déteste ça. J'ai la sensation d'être une espèce de midinette qui court partout en hurlant des débilité absurdes sur son propre compte en se tirant les cheveux. »

Hermione tenta de retenir un fou rire lorsque la vision d'un Severus aux cheveux longs et blonds en train de courir dans la Parc de Poudlard lui traversa l'esprit, mais ce fut vain. Severus attendit alors patiemment que la jeune-femme reprenne son calme et son sérieux pour poursuivre.

« Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'ouvrir à toi de cette manière tous les jours, sois-en assurée. »

« Heureusement ! Je risquerai de croire qu'on t'as échangé contre un faux. »

« Peux-tu rester sérieuse ? C'est pas comme si c'était facile. »

Hermione hocha la tête en serrant hermétiquement ses lèvres de façon à ne plus l'interrompre dans sa démarche.

« J'aime que tout soit net, clair et précis. Je n'aime pas les débordements, j'ai horreur du vacarme, je déteste le désordre. J'aime le noir, le froid et le vert. Je ne supporte pas l'hystérie, encore moins la stupidité. Je ne suis parfois possessif mais très peu démonstratif. J'ai peur des sentiments, peur de moi, peur de toi. J'aime t'embrasser, j'aime ton odeur, ta peau, tes yeux et même tes cheveux. Je déteste cette manière que tu as de lever le bras en cours, mais j'adore te reprendre quand tu as tort. J'aime ta sagesse, ta force et ton intelligence. J'admire ton courage, ta bravoure, ta façon de surmonter chacune des épreuves qui se présentent à toi. Je respecte ta loyauté et ton amour pour tes amis. En fait, tu es tout ce que j'aurais voulu être sans jamais pouvoir y arriver. Tu es une Sorcière exceptionnelle, un être doué d'une sensibilité hors norme. Tu as su aimé ceux qui en avait besoin et n'a jamais – ou peu – juger les autres. Tu as affronter le Mal auprès de tes amis sans jamais remettre en cause ton amitié pour eux. Tu aurais donné ta vie pour sauver la leur et ça, ça va bien au-delà de tout ce que j'ai pu faire et tu n'as que 19 ans. »

Il se tut, laissant le temps à Hermione d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de laisser couler sur sa langue, comme un flot de paroles intarissables. Il la regardait avec doute et appréhension, comme s'il redoutait qu'elle le rejette avec ses confessions. Mais bien évidemment, elle ne le fit pas.

« Merci, Severus, pour ton honnêteté et ta franchise. »

« Je crois que c'est quelque chose que je te devais. Il n'y a rien, plus rien que je ne voudrai te cacher. Tu mérites le meilleur qu'on puisse t'offrir. Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans dix ans, vieux et emplit de regrets à ton propos. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux... »

« Je veux...comment dire...essayer quelque chose. Je veux pouvoir être sûr de ne jamais rien regretter. »

« Si tu fais ça, Severus, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Enfin, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu pourras, bien sûr, me jeter comme une vieille chaussette, me claquer la porte au nez en me demandant de ne jamais remettre les pieds chez toi. Mais tu ne pourras pas le faire au bout d'une heure. »

« Je sais cela. »

« Bien. Tant mieux alors. »

Elle fit le dernier pas qui les rapprochait puis posa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Et dans cette atmosphère tiède et apaisante, rejoignant rapidement les appartements du Maître des Potions, les deux amants s'unirent dans ce qui fut des retrouvailles intenses et sincères.

 ** **Voilà. Un chapitre entièrement consacré à la relation Hermione/Severus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'avoue en être un peu déçue, j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas pour vous.****

 ** **À bientôt.****

 ** **Eternely Snape.****


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà pour la suite de _Les Limbes du Désespoir._ J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre !**

 **Disclaimer : Univers, personnages à J.K.**

 _ **Réponses au reviews :**_

 _ **MaryJanee : Je comprends ton malaise...Malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore fini pour Hermione. Merci pour ta fidélité !**_

 _ **Kate : Merci pour ta review très expressive ma Ka' ! Ça va, tu n'as pas trop attendu ?**_

 _ **Manon : Je prends ta review en compte pour la prochaine scène d'amour. J'essaierai de donner plus de détails ;-)**_

 _ **Leslie : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et pour les reviews que tu laissent à presque chacun de mes chapitres. Ça me fait énormément plaisir !**_

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Sans pardon ni clémence**

Le soleil ne fut pas au rendez-vous ce matin là. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait jamais de soleil dans cette partie là du château. Pourtant, et bien malgré le temps maussade, il régnait dans la chambre une tiédeur agréable et douce. Il y avait cette odeur acre d'amour et de sexe, une chaleur oubliée dans cette chambre sombre et froide. Deux corps étaient enroulés dans des draps froissés, sur un grand lit de chêne. Tout était silencieux. Seule la respiration calme et apaisée d'Hermione venait troubler cette quiétude inondée d'amour. Il y eu un mouvement dans le lit, lent et angoissé, un de ceux qui gênent et troublent lors de la première vraie nuit. Severus s'était redressé en position assise, l'air aussi perdu que la veille, plus encore étant donné qu'il se découvrait nu aux côtés d'Hermione, toujours endormie. Il regarda autour de lui, sembla reconnaître sa chambre et ses meubles, puis posa ses yeux sur ses habits éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il souleva la couette sans trop bouger, s'élança hors du lit, ramassa ses affaires en faisait le moins de bruit possible et sortit de la chambre, regagnant le salon d'un pas furtif.

Il ne regrettait rien. En fait, il se sentait serein. Il ressentait ce petit crépitement au fond du cœur, ce feu qui brûlait tranquillement et qui semblait ne pas vouloir se tarir. Il avait cette sensation un peu absurde, ce sentiment ridicule de se sentir heureux et comblé, entier et pleinement lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il faisait face à la réalité, affrontait ses émotions, se retrouvait, s'apprenait, s'appréhendait. Et il se sentait bien. Il était lui pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lily. Il avait cette furieuse envie de sourire, de crier son bonheur sans pour autant être prêt à le faire. Il voulait rester lui, garder un peu de sa vraie personnalité, celle-là même qui le caractérisait et faisait qu'il était ce qu'il était. Il voulait rester cet homme mystérieux et impassible qu'il avait toujours été, du moins aux yeux des gens. Il était conscient qu'il devrait faire certaines concessions maintenant qu'il avait pris la décision de commencer quelques chose de sérieux avec Hermione, mais il voulait garder son image de Maître des Potions sévère et désagréable. C'était lui, aussi et il savait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il change du tout au tout. Il devrait simplement faire des efforts quand ils étaient ensemble. Il était censé être...quoi ? Son petit ami ? Son compagnon ? Son amant ? C'était pas comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de situation. Mais il saurait s'accommoder, il en était sûr.

« J'ai cru que tu étais partit, » déclara une voix ensommeillée derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement, essayant de sourire, ne réussissant qu'à faire un rictus.

« Partit ? répéta-t-il. Pour aller où ? Je suis chez moi. »

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête de côté, le regard intense.

« Partir là où tout serait plus simple. »

« Rien n'est simple nul part, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules. Et je crois que je ne me sentirais bien nul part ailleurs. »

Il la considéra un instant, sur le point de lui avouer quelque chose, puis se ravisa au dernier moment, persuadé qu'il devait se taire. Pour l'instant.

« Je dois allé voir Minerva, dit-il en attrapant sa cape posée sur le canapé. Lui dire que je suis rentré, lui faire un rapport et lui demandé de ne dire à personne que je suis de retour. »

« Tu ne reprends pas ton poste de Professeur ? »

« Pas encore. J'ai besoin de rester au calme encore quelques temps. »

Hermione le regarda, inquiète.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ricana Severus. Je reste ici. Je n'ai seulement pas envie de reprendre mes fonctions pour le moment. Pretexta se débrouille très bien, je pense. »

Hermione acquiesça, hésitante.

« Ne sois pas en retard à tes cours, lui conseilla Severus en lissant le devant de sa robe de sorcier. Nous nous verrons ce soir après dîner. »

« Je dois faire ma ronde, ce soir. »

« Eh bien nous nous retrouverons en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Hermione acquiesça une seconde fois.

« Prends ta douche ici si tu veux. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans la salle de bain. »

« D'accord. »

Severus tourna les talons, prêt à partir puis stoppa sa marche après quelques secondes. Il sembla se figer un instant, doutant, pas très sûr de la position à adopter. Il resta seul devant la porte pendant une bonne minute avant de se diriger précipitamment vers Hermione, de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

xx0xx

Minerva avait toujours été une femme parfaitement calme et sereine, entièrement maîtresse d'elle-même ainsi que de chacun de ses sentiments. Mais depuis quelques semaines, elle était tout sauf sereine. En vérité, elle était devenue une boule de nerf prête à exploser. Son inquiétude pour Severus la rendait irritable et très peu sociable. Elle se sentait seule et vide sans cet homme pour lequel elle s'était prise d'affection. Elle ressentait ce pincement au cœur insupportable quand il n'était pas là, plus encore quand elle savait qu'il risquait sa vie. Elle s'était d'ailleurs violemment disputé avec le portrait de Dumbledore, se rendant compte combien le vieil homme avait manipulé ce jeune-homme, à quel point il s'était servit de lui, de sa faiblesse et de son amour pour Lily. Alors évidemment, Dumbledore, égal à lui-même, avait sortit son excuse préférée : « Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé chercher Severus. Il est venu à moi de son plein gré. »

Minerva l'avait regardé de son air sévère, les bras croisé, le dos droit et raide.

« Alors parce que Severus est venu vous demander votre aide, il était de votre devoir de lui faire courir des risques inconsidérés ? »

« Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi Minerva, » avait répondu Albus d'un ton las.

« Posez-vous les bonnes questions, Albus. Si tout le monde vous reproche votre façon d'agir, c'est que vous n'avez pas fait les bons choix. »

Et Minerva n'avait rien ajouté. Elle s'était simplement assise à son bureau, le dos docilement tourné au tableau de Dumbledore et ne l'avait plus regardé de la journée, ne lui avait plus adressé la parole de deux jours. Elle n'avait donc pas vu la peine du tableau quand elle avait craché ses derniers mots. Elle n'avait vu ni le regret ni la tristesse dans le regard céruléen d'Albus. Elle n'avait pas vu tout pétillement s'estomper pour laisser place à une culpabilité sans fond. Et si Albus Dumbledore n'était rien de plus qu'un tableau, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait pleuré. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n'était que 6h45, Minerva se tenait assise à son bureau, mains jointes sous son menton, le regard vague et lointain, triste et perdue. Elle aurait aimé avoir un moyen pour contacter Severus, pour simplement prendre de ses nouvelles, savoir s'il était en vie, si tout allait bien pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait que si elle lui envoyait un Patronus, il ne répondrai pas. Elle n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûre que son Patronus puisse arriver en Allemagne. Mais enfin, elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, des bruit de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte, il y eu un léger frottement à celle-ci, si faible qu'elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir entendu. Puis le frottement recommença, plus fort, plus appuyé.

« Entrez. »

Alors qu'elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir la déranger sans pouvoir attendre le petit déjeuner, la silhouette fine et noire de Severus apparue, fraîche et vivante. Elle n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. Puis, après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il posa son regard noir sur elle, son regard sombre et profond, abyssal. Elle se leva d'un bond, expressive pour une des rares fois de sa vie, et s'approcha de Severus, mains tendues en avant. Le Maître des Potions resta coi un très long moment, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise de voir Minerva si spontanée, si démonstrative. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, la vieille dame s'empara de ses deux mains et les serra si fort qu'elles en blanchirent. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne pipa mot, elle ne fit pas un bruit. Elle se contenta simplement de le regarder, de l'observer sous toutes le coutures. Par Merlin, il va bien, pensa la Directrice. Il avait les yeux cernés, le teint plus pâle que d'habitude, mais il allait bien. Du moins, ce qu'on voyait de lui allait bien. Si, en dessous de ses couches de vêtements tout était resté intact, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Mais il marchait et se tenait droit, alors elle supposa qu'il allait bien.

« Cessez de me regarder de cette manière Minerva, lança Severus, on pourrait croire que je vous ai manqué. Ou même que vous êtes amoureuse de moi. »

La Directrice de Gryffondor le regarda, attendrie un instant, laissant apparaître un fin sourire sur ses lèvres pincées, puis relâcha ses mains avec pudeur pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, visage fermé.

« Vous êtes revenu, » constata-t-elle avec un entrain pourtant inhabituel.

« De toute évidence. »

La voix de Severus était plus douce également. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une amie.

« Avez-vous des choses à me raconter ? »

Severus acquiesça, s'avança vers un fauteuil et s'assit face au bureau. Il posa ses obsidiennes sur le visage ridé de Minerva.

« La menace est écartée, annonça-t-il platement, comme s'il annonçait que la dinde était prête. Je me suis occupé de chacun des Mangemorts en fuite et tout est arrangé. »

« J'imagine que ça n'a pas été sans mal ? »

Plus qu'un observation, le ton de Minerva était interrogatif. Il allait bien, il semblait aller bien, mais elle devait en être sûre.

« J'ai été blessé, avoua Severus d'un ton un peu froid. Mais rien de grave. Si je suis ici, c'est que je suis vivant. N'est-ce pas tout ce qui importe ? »

« Votre santé est importante. Vous pouvez bien être vivant et vous évanouir dans une minute. »

« Charmant. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devriez vous faire examiner par Poppy pour... »

« Je vais parfaitement bien Minerva. »

Le ton de Severus était sans appel et n'autorisait pas l'insistance de la Directrice qui acquiesça raidement.

« Autre chose alors ? »

Severus la regarda, conscient de la peine qu'il venait de lui faire.

« En fait, oui. »

Il respira un grand bol d'air, lançant un rapide regard au tableau de Dumbledore qui ne prenait même pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir pour écouter la conversation. Il était penché sur le bord de son tableau, presque accoudé au cadre et écoutait, les yeux plantés sur Severus.

« Je souhaiterai ne pas reprendre mon poste maintenant, déclara finalement Severus. J'ai besoin de rester seul quelques temps encore. »

« Vous allez repartir ? »

Il y avait une sorte d'inquiétude dans la voix dure de Minerva, une intonation étrange qui la rendait fébrile.

« Non, assura Severus d'un ton calme. Je vais rester au château, mais je voudrai que personne n'en sache rien. Je veux prendre du temps pour moi, essayer de faire le bon choix pour une fois. »

Et en disant ces mots, le regard de Severus glissa vers le portrait de Dumbledore qui baissa rapidement les yeux, honteux.

« Bien sûr, répondit Minerva sans prêter attention au regard de Severus. Je comprends. Prenez tout le temps nécessaire. Messieurs Limus et Alynson font parfaitement l'affaire pour le moment. »

« Pourriez-vous également ne dire à personne que je suis ici ? »

« Bien évidemment. »

« J'ai envoyé un hibou à Miss Granger pour l'avertir de mon retour. Elle est la seule, avec vous, à savoir. Je lui ai demandé de faire profil bas mais de ne pas hésiter à venir me voir si une de ses Potions ne faisaient plus effet. Vous a-t-elle parlé de quoi que ce soit en mon absence ? Un problème avec Lestrange ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. Elle semble aller bien. »

Severus hocha la tête et pensa que, décidément, Hermione cachait bien son jeu. Presque aussi bien que lui. Il se leva donc, pensant mettre un terme à cette conversation, mais à peine fut-il sur ses jambes, que Minerva le rappela.

« J'aimerai m'entretenir d'un sujet avec vous, dit-elle en se levant à son tour. Messieurs Limus et Alynson sont, pour le moment, que des remplaçants. Si vous veniez me dire que vous refusez de reprendre votre poste, de leur ferait signer un contrat permanent. Cependant, si vous m'apprenez que vous voulez reprendre votre place, je voudrai savoir si vous avez fait un choix entre les Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Vous ne pouvez pas assurer ces deux postes en même temps maintenant que nous avons trouvé deux professeurs compétents. Mais la question est de savoir qui est-ce qui devra partir si vous restez ? »

Severus la regarda longuement, l'air de réfléchir intensément à la question. Question à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait enseigner les Potions ou si son cœur allait vers la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et, en vérité, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé.

« Avez-vous besoin d'une réponse immédiate ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je voudrai simplement que vous y réfléchissiez. Vous pouvez me donner votre réponse quand vous aurez pris votre décision. »

« Bien. J'y penserai alors. »

Il se tourna après avoir adressé un bref signe de tête à son interlocutrice puis ouvrit la porte.

« Severus ? »

La voix qui venait de l'appeler était faible et timide. Il ne la reconnut pas tout de suite d'ailleurs. Enfin, il réfléchit et finit par se dire qu'une seule personne était capable de l'appeler d'une telle manière sur un tel ton. C'était la spécialité de Dumbledore que de changer d'intonation quand il avait besoin de demander quelque chose de spécial à Severus.

« Severus ? Puis-je vous dire un mot ? »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il garda la main sur la poignée de la porte, figé, mortifié. Il n'osa même pas regarder Minerva. Il voulait simplement fuir et ne plus entendre cette voix qui le suppliait d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Parce que malgré tout, il voulait, il devait écouter Dumbledore. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Après tout le mal, après tout ce qui s'était passé, Severus se trouvait incapable de fuir et d'ignorer Albus Dumbledore.

« Vous pouvez nous laissez, Minerva ? »

Cette dernière hésita un instant, sentant toute la tension qui habitait Severus. Sa voix avait été faible, presque effrayée. Néanmoins, la vieille femme s'effaça, laissant Severus seul avec ses démons dont l'un d'eux était Albus Dumbledore.

« Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, » déclara le portrait du vieil homme d'une voix émue.

Severus, qui était resté près de la porte même après le départ de Minerva, s'éloigna doucement de celle-ci et s'approcha légèrement du tableau. Les yeux de Dumbledore ne pétillaient plus depuis longtemps, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange au fond de son regard azur. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant et qui rendait le regard de Dumbledore inhabituel.

« Minerva était très inquiète pour vous. Et j'avoue avoir eu très peu également. »

« C'est bien la première fois que vous vous souciez de moi, » répondit laconiquement Severus.

« Vous vous trompez. J'ai toujours eu une grande estime pour vous. »

« Pardonnez le fait que je ne puisse vous croire, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Albus ne répondit pas, sentant qu'il devait chercher les mots justes pour récupérer la confiance de Severus. Mais l'avait-il eu un jour ?

« Avez-vous déjà eu confiance en moi ? »

Severus sembla pris au dépourvu, mais il ne prit pas longtemps pour réfléchir à la question.

« Oui, répondit-il avec franchise. J'ai eu confiance en vous, un jour. Cette nuit où nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la colline et où je vous ai demandé votre aide, j'avais confiance en vous. J'ai mis toute mon âme et tout mon cœur dans la confiance que je vous portais à cette instant, quand je vous ai demandé de protéger Lily. Et j'ai cru que vous le feriez. Je suis persuadé que vous saviez que Peter Pettigrew trahirait ses amis, parce que je sais que vous saviez que c'était lui le gardien du secret. Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher cela. Vous avez laissé Lily et James Potter se faire tuer sans rien tenter pour les mettre à l'abri. Vous saviez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres saurait les trouver, vous saviez qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre lui, mais vous n'avez rien fait. Quand j'ai vu le corps inerte de Lily, quand j'ai sentit la froideur de son corps entre mes mains, j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort de vous faire confiance. Et vous me l'avez vous-même confirmé lorsque vous m'avez dit que j'avais fais confiance à la mauvaise personne. À partir de là, je ne vous ai plus jamais accordé la moindre confiance. Je me contentais d'obéir à vos ordres, je me pliais à votre volonté, je faisais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour protéger Harry Potter, mais la confiance aveugle que je vous portait s'est évanouie à la seconde même où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est entré dans la maison des Potter. »

Severus se tut enfin, essoufflé, presque épuisé par cette confession. Ces mots qui lui pesaient sur le cœur depuis tant d'années étaient enfin libérés. Et ce n'était pas fini.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais porté Potter et Black dans mon cœur, je pense que vous en êtes conscient. Je pense également que vous étiez conscient de l'humiliation qu'ils m'infligeait lorsque j'étais élève ici, mais vous n'avez jamais rien fait. Ils étaient les petits protégés d'Albus Dumbledore et jamais personne n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit contre ça. Cependant, j'accorde de l'importance à la justice, Directeur. J'accorde de l'importance aux innocents et aux victimes, même si vous n'avez jamais semblé y croire. Et je sais que vous saviez que Sirius Black était innocent, qu'il n'était pas l'assassin de Lily et James, ses deux meilleurs amis. Vous saviez qu'il n'avait jamais été le gardien du secret et vous saviez également qu'il n'avait jamais été le Mangemort de Lord Voldemort. Vous saviez tout cela et pourtant, jamais vous n'avez tenté de le faire libérer. »

« Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui... »

« Cessez de mentir ! s'exclama Severus qui sentait la colère monter en lui. Votre parole avait bien plus de valeur aux yeux du Magenmagot que celle du Ministre en personne. Un seul mot de vous aurait pu faire trembler l'univers tout entier. Si vous aviez ne serait-ce que suggérer qu'on examine l'avant-bras gauche de Black, il n'aurait pas passé quatorze ans de sa vie à payer pour un crime qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de commettre. Savez-vous ce qu'on ressent, Dumbledore, quand la culpabilité nous ronge ? Je pense que oui. Pourtant, n'avez-vous jamais eu une seule once de compassion pour les êtres humains qui vous entouraient ? Vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour personne alors que tant de gens ont donné leur vie pour vous. J'ai donné mon âme pour vous, Dumbledore. Potter a donné sa vie pour vous. Drago a faillit perdre son intégrité à cause de vous. Vous êtes la cause de tous les malheurs qui persistent aujourd'hui, et si je n'étais pas étouffer par ma culpabilité, je vous rendrai responsable de la mort de Lily et de James Potter. »

Severus cracha les derniers mots, remplis de haine et de colère. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû rester. Une discussion avec Albus Dumbledore se finissait toujours de cette manière et Severus finissait toujours par en souffrir. Et Dumbledore le regardait maintenant avec de tels yeux qu'il ne faisait qu'aggraver la fureur de Severus.

« J'aurais souhaité que les choses se passent autrement, » avoua le vieil homme dans son tableau.

« Mais vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua violemment Severus. Vous auriez voulu, mais vous n'avez rien fait pour arranger les choses. Je ne parle pas que de moi, soyez-en assuré, je parle pour tous ceux que vous avez détruit. Tout ce que vous auriez pu éviter et que vous avez encouragé. Tout ce que vous auriez pu dire et que vous avez tu. Tout ce que vous auriez pu apprendre et que vous avez négligé. Vous étiez un ignorant, c'est ça, la vérité. Un ignorant imbu de sa personne, égoïste et manipulateur. On vous disait le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps, on vous prenait pour un sage, _le_ sage parmi les sages. Mais en vérité, vous n'étiez qu'un être vil et menteur. Tout ce que vous vouliez, vous disiez que c'était pour _le plus grand bien,_ mais tout ce que vous avez engendré, c'est le mal et la destruction d'hommes et de femmes prêts à se battre pour une cause qu'ils croyaient justes, d'enfants prêt à faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour obtenir un monde de paix et de calme, d'adolescents trop purs et trop innocents qui ont donné leur vie pour obtenir ce que vous disiez vouloir et que vous n'avez jamais réussi à imposer par votre si grand pouvoir. »

Severus fit une pause, longue et dure comme il savait si bien les faire, laissant chacun des derniers mots qu'il allait dire envahir sa bouche et son esprit pour pouvoir y mettre toute la hargne et le dégoût qu'il ressentait.

« Vous avez échoué, Dumbledore. Tout ce que vous avez entreprit n'est qu'erreur et échec. Vous avez faillit et vous avez tout raté. Vous avez anéantit peut-être des centaines de vies. Votre vie est un échec. Vous avez fait de ma vie un échec. J'aurai voulu vous pardonner le mal que vous avez fait, j'aurai aimé vous dire que ce n'est pas grave, que tout est ma faute après tout. Mais je ne veux plus porter le poids de votre propre culpabilité. Étouffez-vous avec si vous le souhaitez, mais ne me demandez plus de vous pardonner. »

« Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, assura le vieil homme. Je vous demande un peu plus de clémence... »

« De la clémence ? ricana Severus d'une voix grave. M'avez-vous accordé la votre quand vous m'avez craché votre dégoût au visage lorsque je suis venu implorer votre aide ? M'avez-vous accordé votre clémence ne serait-ce qu'un jour, qu'une heure, qu'une minute ? Quand vous m'ordonniez d'exécuter vos ordres, d'accomplir des missions impossibles, était-ce de la clémence de votre part ou accordiez-vous tellement peu d'importance à ma vie que vous pensiez que je pouvais bien mourir pour la bonne cause ? Pendant un temps, j'ai pensé que vous me faisiez faire les tâches les plus difficiles parce que vous aviez confiance en moi, parce que vous pensiez que j'en étais capable. Mais en vérité, vous n'éprouviez que de l'indifférence à mon égard. Vous n'avez jamais eu la moindre once de compassion pour moi. Je n'étais qu'un pion bien utile mais sans valeur à vos yeux. Je m'en suis rendu compte lorsque vous m'avez demandé de vous tuer. Vous saviez que je ne voulais pas le faire, que je ne voulais pas souiller mon âme plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais vous avez insisté, vous avez sortit vos plus beaux arguments pour me convaincre que vous tuer ne serait pas si grave pour moi. Mais savez-vous ce que sait que d'être haït de tout le monde ? Savez-vous ce que l'on ressent lorsque tout le monde vous pointe du doigt, vous regarde avec mépris ? Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas dans le château sans entendre une insulte à mon encontre. Et je ne pouvais rien dire, parce que je savais que je méritais chacune des paroles des élèves de cette école et tout cela à cause de vous. »

Severus regarda longuement le portrait de Dumbledore qui se tenait affaissé sur son fauteuil directorial. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le visage ravagé de Severus d'un air peiné, presque dévasté. Mais s'en n'était trop pour Severus. Il devait partir, fuir cet homme qui n'en n'était finalement plus vraiment un. Il devait s'échapper de l'emprise qu'il avait toujours sur lui par le pouvoir de son regard. Il ne devait pas rester là plus longtemps. Il ne devait même plus jamais revenir. Il devait oublier Albus Dumbledore, ne plus jamais lui adresser le moindre regard, la moindre parole. Il devait se libérer du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, redevenir un homme à part entière. Alors il esquissa un geste vers la sortie et posa sa main sur la poignée lourde de la porte. Il ouvrit doucement cette dernière, qui émit un grincement sonore et strident qui sembla réveiller Dumbledore.

« Reviendrez-vous ? »

Sa voix était suppliante, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui signifiait qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Dumbledore posait la question simplement pour être sûr qu'il ne reverrait jamais Severus. Pour être sûr qu'il ne devait pas se fatiguer à trouver des excuses plus minables encore. Pour être sûr qu'il avait véritablement et définitivement détruit cet homme.

« Non, répondit Severus d'une voix étranglée. Je ne reviendrais plus jamais. »

Et il s'enfuit de la pièce, le cœur lourd, la nausée au bord des lèvres, les larmes scintillantes à ses paupières.

xx0xx

Sans doute ce fut la journée la plus douce aux yeux d'Hermione. Tout se passa bien. Les cours, les repas dans la Grande Salle, les discussions enjouées avec ses amis. Bien sûr, elle n'avait dit à personne que Severus était de retour, mais elle savait que Luna avait deviné pourquoi son amie était si heureuse. Il n'y avait eu aucun mot entre les deux jeune-femmes, juste des regards et une compréhension mutuelle. Hermione avait même réussit à oublier l'emprise terrible que Rodolphus Lestrange avait sur son esprit. Et elle attendit le soir avec une impatience non feinte. Sans doute son bonheur soudain ne passa pas inaperçu, mais il n'y eu aucun commentaire ni de la part des élèves ni de celle des professeurs.

C'était un nouveau souffle, une sorte de renaissance. Après avoir perdu tout espoir, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec Severus, presque prête à commencer une nouvelle vie. Il n'y avait plus de désespoir profond, plus de tristesse insoutenable, pas même de pensées dévastateur. Le souvenir de ses parents et de ses amis s'imposait à elle dans une douce nostalgie, un besoin vital de se souvenir d'eux de la plus belle des manières. Le regain d'énergie qu'elle ressentait la rendait plus forte, plus elle-même finalement. Elle savait, bien entendu, que tout ne reviendrai pas à la normale aussi facilement, mais elle avait l'espoir de s'en sortir moins abîmée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« Pourquoi ce sourire ? » lui demanda Severus alors qu'elle le rejoignait en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Hermione le regarda doucement, tendrement.

« J'ai passé une bonne journée, » dit-elle simplement.

Elle s'avança vers Severus, prête à l'embrasser, puis se ravisa au dernier moment, hésitante, ne sachant pas comment agir face à cet homme sombre et taciturne. Il la regardait avec appréhension, droit, planté au milieu de la Tour, les bras le long du corps, incapable de bouger. Il avait, dans le regard, cette flamme qui signifiait qu'il était tenté de la repousser, elle le voyait. C'est pourquoi elle resta immobile, attendant qu'il réagisse. Et il sembla se faire violence pour ne pas lui dire de sortir de chez lui _illico presto._ Au bout d'une minute ou deux, il poussa une bref soupir et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. Quand il se redressa, son visage était plus détendu.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Hermione le regarda avec étonnement puis finissant par comprendre, hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. C'est difficile. »

Il acquiesça avec raideur, puis l'invita à s'approcher de la balustrade. Il s'accoudèrent sur la rambarde, envahit par un sentiment de malaise et de fébrilité.

« J'ai travaillé à une nouvelle Potion, aujourd'hui, déclara Severus au bout d'un moment. Je pense pouvoir modifier la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves en faisant en sorte qu'elle agisse la journée. »

« Une sorte de Potion de Réveil sans Rêves ? » interrogea Hermione à voix basse.

« Appelle-la comme tu veux, dit Severus. Le principal étant de repousser Lestrange le plus longtemps possible afin de trouver une solution sur le long terme. »

« Tu penses pouvoir trouver une solution ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante. Je veux dire...et si le sort était permanent ? S'il n'y avait aucun moyen de lutter contre sinon...ma mort ? »

À ce mot, Severus frémit légèrement, l'échine secouée par une sorte chair de poule glaciale.

« Je trouverai une solution, affirma-t-il d'une voix forte. Il le faut. Lui-même doit pouvoir se séparer de ton esprit. Il ne pourra pas y rester éternellement même s'il le pense. Viendra un jour où sa faiblesse sera telle qu'il finira par quitter ton cerveau. Il doit y avoir un contre-sort, mais je dois encore trouver lequel. »

Hermione acquiesça, les yeux hantés par une sorte de terreur infinie.

« On va trouver une solution, Hermione. »

Il n'y avait aucune rudesse dans le ton de Severus. Seulement une volonté immuable de la rassurer, de lui montrer qu'il y croyait et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire avant d'avoir réussit. Il se tourna complètement vers elle, le regard brûlant et passa son index et son pouce sous le menton d'Hermione. Il le releva, de façon à ce que ses yeux noisettes rencontrent l'onyx de ceux de Severus. Leur regard s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, profond et incandescent.

« Je ne te laisserai pas au main de cet être abject, dit Severus avec force. Tu me crois ? »

Il y avait une sorte de besoin d'être assuré qu'elle avait confiance en lui dans sa voix.

« Je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi, Severus. »

Un autre soupir, de soulagement cette fois, franchit les lèvres de Severus. Et il regardait Hermione avec un tel sentiment de réconfort qu'elle comprit qu'il ferait tout pour que ça marche entre eux. Même si, sans doute, il ne lui dirait jamais, elle était consciente des efforts qu'il faisait pour lui rendre son amour et pour être à la hauteur de celui-ci.

« Merci. »

Et Hermione embrassa Severus, goûtant une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé la conversation entre Severus et Albus trop dure.**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me revoilà, enfin, pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue. En tout cas, soyez-en sûre, je ne vous oublie pas ! Surtout que, je vous l'annonce, c'est bientôt la fin. C'est pourquoi je mets plus de temps entre les chapitres, afin que la fin soit à la hauteur de votre fidélité.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à la Reine Rowling, sauf l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternley Snape.**

 **Âme pour seule arme.**

 _« Je ne puis te trouver seule, mon âme, pour m'échapper en toi. Et quand je te trouve seule, je n'arrive plus à me trouver moi-même. »_

Ulvie.

Les semaines passèrent, les mois aussi, troublants et effrayants. Noël arriva, le repas aussi ainsi que toutes les festivités qui avaient lieu en cette période de l'année à Poudlard. Hermione était restée au château, comme la plupart des élèves qui se trouvaient maintenant orphelin, perdus, désorientés. D'autres se sentaient chez eux, plus que jamais. La sensation de bien-être, l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait au château malgré la nostalgie qui persistait dans les cœurs. Mais il y avait rien, absolument rien dans toute cette mascarade qui pouvait apaiser l'esprit et le cœur de Severus qui, après deux mois de recherches effrénés, était assuré qu'il n'y avait aucune solution au mal qui rongeait Hermione. Il savait, par expérience, qu'on ne peut contenir un sortilège de Magie Noire éternellement. Et il savait également que l'esprit d'Hermione, annihiler comme il l'était, ne pourrait supporter longtemps l'effet d'une Potion temps que Rodolphus Lestrange parviendrait à y entrer.

Alors Severus, qui d'ordinaire était déjà bien taciturne et irritable, redoublait de méchanceté et de cynisme. Son acharnement à vouloir trouver une solution le rendait colérique, plus insomniaque qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et son amour pour Hermione en pâtissait, parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'une fois de plus, il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne, d'une femme qui était condamnée sans possibilité d'être sauvée. Et de ce fait, il pensait à Lily, à la culpabilité qu'il avait réussit à enfouir au fond de lui, à tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis, à Dumbledore qui, s'il avait été vivant, aurait sûrement trouver _la_ solution. Et même si le vieux fou avait son portrait dans le bureau de la Directrice, Severus refusait de mettre sa fierté de côté pour aller demander de l'aide à ce dégénérer mort et enterré. De plus, il n'était pas dit qu'un portrait, aussi vrai soit-il, puisse réfléchir à un problème de cette taille. Alors il était seul. Seul avec lui et ses démons, seul avec sa peur et son angoisse.

En parler à Hermione serait inutile, car au fond de lui-même, il était persuadé qu'elle se doutait de sa destinée. Et il voulait être sûr d'avoir tout tenter avant d'avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Et il lui restait encore une possibilité, la pire, la plus dangereuse, mais celle, il en était certain, qui pouvait sauver Hermione. Le risque était énorme pour lui, presque fatal, mais il était bien vieux déjà et Hermione était si jeune que son choix était déjà fait. Il devait simplement se faire à l'idée qu'il allait perdre une autre personne chère à ses yeux, une personne qui l'avait sauvé par deux fois. C'est pourquoi il demanda à Drago, qui rentrait au Manoir pour Noël, de dire à Narcissa qu'il passerait le 25 dans la matinée.

« Que fais-tu ? » interrogea une petite voix derrière lui.

Severus sursauta légèrement, se détourna de la fausse fenêtre devant laquelle il était posté et se tourna vers Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés, le teint rosé, les yeux brillants.

« Rien. »

Severus la regarda intensément, se confortant dans l'idée que ce devait être elle qui devait vivre.

« Tu sembles perdu, » insista Hermione.

« J'étais en train de penser au repas de ce soir, mentit Severus. On sera nombreux. Plus nombreux que d'habitude. »

Hermione le considéra un instant, l'air contrarié, puis sourit doucement.

« Tu penses que le Professeur McGonagall va nous forcer à danser ? »

« Par chance, elle n'est pas aussi folle que Dumbledore qui avait cette fâcheuse manie d'instaurer des bals à chaque occasion. Non, Minerva va se contenter de nous faire manger et boire. Ce qui, entre nous soit-dit, est déjà bien suffisant. »

Hermione sourit de nouveau et alla s'installer sur la canapé qui trônait au milieu du salon.

« C'est la veille de Noël, » déclara-t-elle pensivement.

Son regard sembla se perdre un moment entre les limbes de la tristesse et celles de la nostalgie. Son regard vrilla un très court instant, se remplit rapidement de larmes qu'elle chassa d'un clignement de paupière et se ressaisit.

« On va passer une bonne soirée. »

Son ton tentait d'être aussi convaincant que possible, mais Severus sentit le désespoir monter en elle. Il tenta, par tous les moyens, de se dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, mais elle devait se sentir aussi désemparé qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

« Il le faut. »

La voix de Severus se brisa légèrement lorsqu'il parla, parce que les larmes coulaient désormais des yeux clairs d'Hermione et cette vue lui tordait les entrailles. Elle avait cette façon de pleurer tout en restant digne et forte qui le rendait fébrile. Elle avait le visage consumé par le chagrin, les yeux rougis par les perles d'eau qui coulaient de ses yeux, mais l'air déterminé de celle qui veut s'en sortir à tout prix. Et c'est cette vision qui décida Severus une fois pour toute. Il allait abattre sa dernière carte et sauver Hermione. C'était nécessaire. C'était vital. Pour lui. Pour elle.

Et la journée passa, douce et clame. Hermione, Luna et Neville se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard sous une neige battante et brumeuse. Le ciel était d'un blanc nacré, pur, éther, enivrant. Il faisait froid et les élèves tremblaient sous leur cape d'hiver, cherchant refuge dans le magasin le plus proche, au Trois Balais pour les plus âgés. Hermione n'avait pas spécialement eu envie de sortir lorsque Luna était venue frapper à sa porte aux alentours de 10 heures, mais l'insistance de la blonde, son hardeur et son amitié avaient fait craquer Hermione qui en était à présent ravie. La jeune-femme n'avait pas non plus spécialement envie de se faire belle pour le repas du soir. Elle voulait y aller comme elle était, banale et quelconque. Mais la Serdaigle avait tant insisté qu'il avait été impossible pour Hermione de résister plus longtemps aux assauts de son amie.

« Tu verras, lui avait dit Luna alors qu'elles sortaient de chez Gaichiffon, suivies de près par un Neville déboussolé. Tu vas être magnifique dans cette robe. »

Luna lui avait donné un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et lui avait lancé un clin d'œil mystérieux qu'Hermione avait très bien interprété. Ils s'étaient ensuite tous trois rendus aux Trois Balais afin de boire un chocolat chaud. Puis ils étaient rentrés aux alentours de 18 heures pour se préparer.

« On se retrouve dans le hall ? » proposa Luna avec gaieté.

Hermione acquiesça avec mollesse et regagna sa chambre, le pas lourd, le cœur gros. Elle se prépara avec peu d'entrain, enfila la robe émeraude qu'elle avait acheté sous les conseils avisés de Luna, essaya de dresser ses cheveux, se mit une simple touche de mascara et se contempla dans le miroir. Peu de choses avaient changé, au final, mais elle se trouvait « mieux ». Elle ne voulait rien cacher de son visage, c'est pourquoi elle ne tenta pas de masquer ses cernes, pas plus qu'elle tenta de masquer son teint pâle. Elle ne voulait pas mentir. Elle voulait simplement être elle aux yeux de tout le monde.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se présenta dans le hall pour retrouver Luna et Neville. Ils se saluèrent, se complimentèrent, puis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, transformée. Les quatre tables qui occupaient habituellement la totalité de la salle avaient disparues. Ne trônait au milieu de la Grande Salle qu'une unique table très longue. La plupart des élèves et professeurs se trouvaient déjà là, assis, éparpillés entre eux, mélangés entre les Maisons. Seuls les Serpentard restaient un peu à l'écart pour le peu qu'il y avait. Neville et Luna s'assirent côte à côte, auprès de Dean et Seamus qui discutaient joyeusement avec un élève de première année. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, puis avisa la place qui se trouvait entre Minerva et une chaise vide. La Directrice la salua d'un sourire timide et d'un bref signe de tête puis retourna à sa conversation avec le Professeur Sinistra. L'atmosphère était joyeuse, festive, comme elle devait l'être pendant cette période de l'année. Seule Hermione, au milieu de tout ce vacarme, faisait tâche. Elle tenta de discuter avec Ernie McMillan, qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle, mais ne parvint à s'intéresser vraiment à ce que lui disait son camarade.

Elle ne se trouva vraiment présente que lorsque la chaise à côté d'elle se tira vers l'arrière et que Severus s'assit à ses côtés, l'air tendu et pincé. Il la regarda furtivement, hocha doucement la tête et se concentra sur les mets qui venaient d'apparaître. Un bruit assourdissant de cliquetis envahit soudainement la pièce et chacun commença à manger et à boire. Hermione se servit quelques légumes et un morceau de dinde grillée qu'elle mangea à peine. À ses côtés, le regard vif de Minerva la scrutait avec attention et, plus loin, elle sentait le regard inquiet de Madame Pomfresh. Elle se força donc à manger, tenta d'engager la conversation avec Dean, qui se trouvait à quelques chaises d'elle, mais renonça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qui lui était impossible d'entendre ce que lui disait son ami.

« Force-toi à paraître heureuse, » lui murmura Severus d'une voix sèche.

La jeune-femme se raidit, releva la tête et planta ses iris dans les yeux de son Professeur. Son visage était pâle, cireux et fatigué. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué le matin même, mais il paraissait terriblement malheureux. Son regard était fuyant, vide, sombre et désespérément affolé. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air interrogateur, mais n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question muette. Severus soutint son regard un instant, puis détourna le regard, le visage douloureux.

« Comment allez-vous, Miss Granger ? »

La voix de Minerva ramena Hermione au moment présent. Elle tourna la tête vers la Directrice, resta muette un moment, puis sourit légèrement.

« Bien, dit-elle. Parfaitement bien. »

Son ton était sans appel, un peu trop vif sans doute, mais Minerva n'insista pas. Elle se contenta de pencher la tête de côté, tenta de sonder Hermione, la perçant du regard, puis hocha la tête et sourit à son tour.

« Pourquoi ne pas être allée chez les Weasley cette année ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça soudainement et Minerva se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur, sembla s'affoler mais ne réussit pas à dire un mot.

« Le premier Noël sans Ron et Ginny, soupira Hermione d'une voix triste. Je suppose que les Weasley souhaitent être entre eux cette année. »

Minerva ne répondit rien.

« Mes amis sont morts...murmura Hermione, comme si elle réalisait la dureté de ses paroles. Harry, Ron et Ginny. Noël ne signifie rien sans eux. »

La voix d'Hermione se brisa dans un sanglot douloureux. Elle baissa les yeux, regarda ses genoux, respira profondément et sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête, chassant courageusement les larmes de ses yeux et considéra l'air contrit de Minerva.

« Vous êtes forte, souffla la vieille-dame d'une voix douce. Forte et courageuse. Vous saurez affronter tout ça. »

Son regard était plein de bienveillance et son sourire irradiait de confiance. Elle augmenta la pression de sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, sourit de plus belle et détourna le regard. Hermione se sentit légèrement étourdit pendant un instant puis revint à son assiette, sentant le regard brûlant de Severus sur elle.

Le dessert arriva enfin, sublime, majestueux. La table entière fut recouverte de différentes sortes de gâteaux, bûches et autres déserts du genre. Hermione se servit une part de tarte à la mélasse, en pensant tristement à Harry, et trempa les lèvres dans l'hydromel qui était apparut dans son verre, comme dans celui de tous les élèves âgés de plus de 16 ans. L'euphorie générale avait finalement réussit à atteindre la jeune-femme qui ne remarqua pas le départ discret de Severus. Elle mangea sa part de gâteau tout en écoutant les conversations autour d'elle, puis se leva de table en même temps que tous les autres, aux alentours de 23 heures. Elle discuta un moment avec Luna, Neville, Dean et Seamus, puis décida qu'il était temps de faire sa ronde. Elle parcourut donc les couloirs avec délicatesse, presque soulagée de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et regagna ses appartements après s'être bien assurée que personne ne rôdait dans sa partie du château.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef, l'air était chaud et accueillant. Le grand sapin qui trônait dans un coin du salon brillait et un feu crépitait paresseusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle parcourut le salon et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle y entra doucement et alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette enveloppée de noire assise sur la chaise face à son bureau, son cœur manqua un battement et elle pointa sa baguette sur Severus qui haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de te servir de ça contre moi ? » ricana-t-il.

Hermione le regarda sévèrement, rangea sa baguette et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

« Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je t'attendais. »

Severus se leva de la chaise et s'approcha d'Hermione d'un pas assuré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Hermione en le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Toi. »

Quand il fut assez près, il attrapa Hermione par les hanches et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Hermione se laissa d'abord faire, surprise, puis repoussa Severus, l'air soupçonneux.

« Tu as bu ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Severus la regarda avec tristesse.

« Non. Je n'ai pas bu. N'ai-je pas le droit de t'embrasser et d'avoir envie de toi sans être ivre ? »

Il avait le ton de quelqu'un qu'on venait de blesser et Hermione s'en rendit compte.

« Pardonne-moi, s'excusa-t-elle finalement. Je suis stupide. »

Severus sembla se détendre légèrement.

« Tu es partis du dîner bien avant la fin du repas, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Hermione. Pourquoi ? »

Le Maître des Potions considéra la jeune-femme un très long moment, le regard brûlant d'une intensité troublante qui mis Hermione mal-à-l'aise. Il y avait, dans le regard de Severus, quelque chose d'effrayant, une sorte de détermination infaillible, dévastatrice. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que d'ordinaire, plus profonds. Il y avait toujours cette flamme qui brûlait en eux mais qui semblait s'éteindre à force de regarder Hermione. Le noir de ses iris se dilataient peu à peu, flamboyant d'un désir ardent, fascinant. Et dans sa peur angoissante, Severus réalisa à quel point il lui était impossible de survivre de nouveau à la perte de la femme qu'il aimait.

« T'ai-je dis que tu étais magnifique dans cette robe ? »

Et sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre, avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de rougir, il l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue. Il combla le dernier petit centimètre qui séparait son corps trop maigre de celui de la jeune-femme, collant enfin son torse au sien. D'un coup de baguette magique, il éteignit la lumière, puis glissa ses mains derrière le dos de sa dulcinée, défaisant la fermeture éclair qui retenait la robe sur le corps fin d'Hermione. Et il continuait de dévorer ses lèvres avec envie, s'accrochant à elles comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec une force dévorante et ravageuse.

Il laissa finalement tomber la robe d'Hermione sur le sol dans un bruit de tissu, toucha sa peau douce et chaude, dégrafa son soutien-gorge alors que sa propre cape rejoignait la robe vert émeraude sur le sol. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Hermione s'attela aux nombreux boutons qui fermaient les vêtements de Severus. Et lorsque les amants se retrouvèrent totalement nus, offerts l'un à l'autre, ivre de désir et de bonheur, Severus allongea Hermione sur le lit, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'amour qui couvrait son être tout entier. Il remonta doucement jusqu'à la bouche d'Hermione, laissant sur son ventre la trace de sa langue chaude, puis l'embrassa de nouveau, en se plaçant entre ses jambes douces. Hermione, dont les yeux s'étaient fermés, les rouvrit lorsqu'elle sentit l'érection de Severus à son entrée. Elle le regarda, de ses grands yeux noisettes devenus noirs de désir, posa une main sur sa joue avec une tendresse immuable et commença à bouger son bassin pour inciter Severus à entrer en elle.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il entra en elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il commença à bouger, doucement d'abord, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le visage d'Hermione qui se dessinait parfaitement dans la pénombre de la chambre, puis accéléra la cadence alors qu'Hermione ondulait avec frénésie en poussant de petits cris saccadés. Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la condamnation de sa bien-aimée, Severus, le visage douloureux, plein d'une détresse désespérée, fit l'amour à Hermione comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait : avec une passion retenue, un désir éblouissant, un amour infaillible et une fougue inattendue. Et lorsque Hermione cria son nom, lorsque Severus éjacula en elle, lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent dans un orgasme commun, Severus sut avec fermeté qu'Hermione ne pouvait mourir. Tous ses espoir furent anéantit en un millième de seconde, et alors qu'il aurait dû être le plus heureux des hommes, une larme coula le long de sa joue et tomba sur l'épaule d'Hermione, laissant sur le visage triste du Maître des Potions, un petit sillon salé remplit d'amertume et de désillusion.

Sans doute ce fut cela qui l'empêcha de quitter immédiatement l'antre chaude et accueillante d'Hermione alors qu'il aurait dû se retirer. Il resta simplement là, à contempler la jeune-femme qui avait fermé les yeux et dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus régulière à mesure qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Ses joues rosie par le plaisir et la chaleur, son torse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, tout en elle aurait dû lui procurer amour et bonheur. Parce qu'elle était celle qui l'aimait lui, pour ce qu'il était, pour ses défauts et ses erreurs. Pourtant, il avait cette boule dans la gorge, ce nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac et cette petit voix pernicieuse qui lui rappelait que tout cela n'était qu'éphémère, que dans quelques années, dans quelques mois, quelques semaines peut-être, ce rêve éveillé qu'il vivait deviendrai un cauchemar. Et son cœur, douloureux, déjà brisé par la perte de Lily, réparé par l'amour et la tendresse d'Hermione, se fracassait de nouveau, tombait en ruine, cimetière de ses peurs et de ses espoirs. Et il se rendit compte, soudain, avec lucidité, qu'il était follement, éperdument, douloureusement amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Pourtant, Hermione l'entendit. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux, prête à dire quelque chose, à lancer une petite pique pour lui faire remarquer qu'il devenait un peu trop sentimental. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisa ceux de Severus, elle vit à quel point l'effort de dire ces mots était immense. Elle se contenta donc de sourire, de l'embrasser furtivement sur la bouche, de caresser sa joue et de répondre, avec autant de tendresse que possible : « Je t'aime aussi. »

Severus poussa un faible soupir de soulagement mêlé de tristesse et de regret, se retira et s'allongea auprès d'Hermione qui se blottit dans ses bras avec délectation. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas plus grand bonheur que d'entendre dire ces mots par l'homme dont elle le croyait incapable. C'est pourquoi elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, laissant Severus à ses démons.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla, seule dans son grand lit. La place de Severus était froide et un petit mot reposait sur son oreiller : « _Je suis partit pour la matinée. J'ai des choses importantes à faire. Profite de tes amis en attendant, je serai de retour vers 12h. Severus._ »

Hermione relut le mot une autre fois, sentant son cœur s'affoler légèrement. Il n'y avait aucune explication dans ce départ précipité et Hermione se demanda s'il ne tentait pas de fuir, une fois de plus. Il y avait, dans le ton de la lettre, quelque chose d'angoissant, une sorte de non-dit effroyable, comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Elle reposa le bout de papier sur sa table de nuit, et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, l'œil mélancolique et inquiet. La neige tombait à gros flocon d'un ciel éther et venait frapper à la fenêtre dans un petit frôlement muet. Puis elle se leva lentement et trouva, au pied de son lit, tout un tas de petit cadeaux. Elle en prit un, plus petit que tous les autres, enveloppé d'un papier cadeau de couleur verte orné d'un petit nœud en argent. Elle sourit tendrement puis ouvrit délicatement le papier. Une boîte en velours vert se découvrit à elle, petite et carrée. Les mains tremblantes, elle souleva le couvercle qui cachait un magnifique pendentif en argent qui représentait un serpent et un lion entremêlé.

Hermione, les yeux remplis de larmes, se précipita vers un miroir et se passa le pendentif autour du cou. Dès que le collier eu touché sa peau, le serpent émis un petit sifflement et le lion un rugissement à peine un peu plus fort que le sifflement du serpent. Puis les deux animaux se lovèrent un peu plus autour du cou d'Hermione. La jeune-femme en était sûre, avec ce pendentif, elle serait protégée de tout. Elle retourna ensuite près de son lit et ouvrit les autres cadeaux : Molly, comme à son habitude, lui avait tricoté un pull – cette année, il était rouge et or – et lui avait envoyé une photo qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu : Harry, Ron et elle lui souriaient. Cette photo avait été prise au mariage de Bill et Fleur, juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent attaquer par les Mangemorts. Émue, Hermione posa le cadre sur sa table de nuit et se pencha de nouveau. Fred et George lui avaient envoyé une magnifique carte qui faisait éclater des feux d'artifices minuscules quand on l'ouvrait ; Luna lui avait avait offert une petite bague en argent orné d'un S et d'un H à l'intérieur de l'anneau ; Neville lui avait acheté un livre sur la Magie Ancienne et Minerva lui avait envoyé une carte pleine de bonté et de gentillesse accompagnée d'un Scrutoscope qui se métamorphosait en chat quand un danger était proche. Hermione sourit, rangea tous ses cadeaux et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, laissant derrière elle le sentiment de danger qui s'insinuait.

xx0xx

Le Manoir Malefoy était comme il avait toujours été : grand et sombre. Et le fait que Lord Voldemort ai élu domicile dans celui-ci pendant presque un an n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Severus se tenait au milieu du grand et large hall d'entrée, attendant qu'on l'introduise dans le salon où il devait voir Narcissa. Le souvenir de leur dernière rencontre se rappelait à lui, mais l'importance de sa visite l'empêcha de penser plus avant à la façon dont Narcissa pouvait réagir en le voyant de nouveau.

« Madame vous attends, Monsieur Rogue, » couina un petit elfe au long nez.

Severus suivit le petit elfe et pénétra le grand salon où Narcissa se tenait devant la vieille cheminée. À l'entrée de Severus, elle tourna son visage taillé dans le marbre vers lui, le regard froid et inexpressif. Mais quand elle vit que c'était lui, son visage s'éclaira un instant et un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Severus, le salua-t-elle. Drago m'avait dit que tu viendrais. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ? »

Le Maître des Potions resta muet un instant, puis pris place sur le fauteuil que lui présentait Narcissa et expliqua ce pourquoi il avait besoin de son aide. Lorsqu'il eu finit son récit, Narcissa avait le regard qu'elle avait eu quand elle lui avait avoué l'aimer : plein de tristesse et de désespoir. Pourtant, elle se contenta de rester silencieuse en considérant le plan de Severus.

« Tu es sûr que ça va _la_ sauver ? »

Severus la regarda avec fureur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je me demande qui tu essayes de sauver en faisant cela. Elle, ou toi ? »

Severus la considéra un long moment.

« Tu penses que j'ai une chance de me sauver en voulant faire ce que j'ai prévu ? »

Narcissa ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

« Tu vas m'aider ? »

La voix de Severus s'était faite fébrile alors qu'il demandait cet ultime service à sa vieille amie et amante. Narcissa sembla réfléchir un très long moment. Son regard était lointain, vague, perdu dans un songe qu'elle ne voulait pas réel. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle tourna sa tête vers Severus, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Severus acquiesça.

« Tu es prêt à tout pour elle ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Si, souffla Narcissa. C'est ce qui m'étonne. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« J'accepte de t'aider, déclara enfin Narcissa. Où et quand ? »

« Je dois le contacter. Le convaincre. Je te tiens au courant. »

Narcissa hocha de la tête en signe d'assentiment et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle se tenait droite comme un I. Severus fit de même et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il posait la main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers Narcissa, la contempla un très long moment puis dit, avec force et sincérité : « Joyeux Noël, Narcissa. »

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne veux pas rester un instant ? »

« Non, je dois partir. Passer du temps avec elle, jusqu'à ce que... »

Sa voix se cassa, sa gorge se noua et, incapable de dire un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot de plus.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, Severus respira un grand bol d'air et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans sa cape. Il marcha sur la neige immaculée qui avait eue le temps de tomber pendant qu'il s'entretenait avec Narcissa pour rejoindre le portail afin de pouvoir transplaner. Le chemin lui sembla long, tant il se sentait loin d'Hermione. Ses pas n'étaient plus aussi assurés qu'ils l'étaient d'ordinaire. Son cœur était lourd et son plan ne quittait pas ses pensées. Pour sûr Rodolphus allait accepter l'offre qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire, mais même sous serment inviolable, rien ne garantissait à Severus que l'ancien Mangemort n'était pas prêt à mourir pour tuer Hermione. Sans doute était-ce cela qui le faisait douter de la perfection de son plan et sans doute était-ce cela aussi qui lui faisait dire qu'il devrait peut-être abandonner cette idée et vivre, auprès d'elle, ces derniers instants. Peut-être devait-il se faire à l'idée de la perdre tout en sachant qu'il aurait pu, pourquoi pas, la sauver. Pourtant, et malgré les quelques défauts de son plan, il tentait de se convaincre que c'était la meilleurs solution pour la sauver d'un destin funèbre. Le choix était douloureux, parce que dans les deux cas, il perdait quelque chose. Et alors qu'il atteignait le portail, qu'il transplanait pour regagner Poudlard, il prit conscience que rien n'était plus important que la vie d'Hermione Granger.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous mets en haleine pour la suite, qui, je vous le promets, arrivera très bientôt.**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me revoilà ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue. Je voulais que ce chapitre soit parfait pour vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. N'hésitez pas, comme toujours, à laisser votre avis en commentaire, c'est toujours agréable, même quand ils sont négatifs mais constructifs !**

 **Disclaimer : J.K. est la Reine comme toujours, je ne suis que le scribe de mon imagination.**

 **J'aimerai faire une dédicace spéciale à Louise, qui se reconnaîtra sans doute et avec qui j'ai eu une agréable discussion. Tiens bon, ta fanfiction sera géniale, j'en suis certaine.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Tout pour elle**

 _« Oui, j'aime ce morceau de terre que tu es,_

 _moi qui, parmi toutes les prairies planétaires_

 _ne possède pas d'autre étoile. L'univers_

 _c'est toi qui le répète et qui le multiplies. »_

Pablo Neruda.

Il n'y eu pas un seul jour, après Noël, où Severus ne s'acharna pas à trouver Rodolphus Lestrange. Rien n'était plus important, maintenant, pour lui que de délivrer Hermione le plus tôt possible. Et plus les jours passaient, plus il avançait dans ses recherches, plus sa silhouette s'amaigrissait. Il n'était plus maigre mais squelettique. Ses joues s'étaient creusées au fur et à mesure que passaient les semaines, ses yeux s'étaient vidés de toute vie et son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle. Son irritabilité ne faisait que croître et son devoir était devenu sa seule obsession. Souvent, Hermione tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez, de découvrir pourquoi il devenait si sombre, de savoir pourquoi il s'éloignait d'elle, mais plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus il s'éloignait de son amour. Elle avait fini par se demander s'il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, déjà. Mais, et en dépit de la profondeur abyssale de ses yeux noirs, la faible lueur de tendresse continuait de briller quand il posait le regard sur elle.

C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui empêchait Severus de sombrer complètement dans la folie : l'amour d'Hermione. Sa présence le réchauffait quand il avait froid et sa tendresse l'apaisait quand il était en colère. Il aurait voulu profiter des instants passés auprès d'elle, mais c'était impossible, pour lui, de faire fi de ce qu'elle endurait, d'oublier combien elle devait souffrir, d'occulter le fait qu'elle s'affaiblissait, elle aussi, de jour en jour. Il aurait souhaiter tout arranger d'un claquement de doigt, revenir en arrière, empêcher que tout cela arrive, faire en sorte qu'il puisse l'aimer de tout son être sans la savoir condamner et devoir se faire à l'idée de la perdre. Mais tout cela était impossible. Pour la vie d'Hermione, il y allait y avoir un prix à payer. C'était ça, le sacrifice.

Ce ne fut que la première semaine de Janvier que Severus arriva à un résultat. C'était au petit matin, il faisait froid dans la chambre et Hermione dormait encore paisiblement, allongée sur le ventre, les cheveux sur le côté. Severus était debout depuis longtemps, en fait, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, si près du but qu'il était. Il avait passé la nuit entière à se remémorer, encore et encore, chacun des endroits qu'avaient habités les Lestrange, en comptant les QG et les planques des Mangemorts. Bien sûr, le Chemin de Traverse restait le meilleur endroit pour se cacher, mais étant donné que sa planque chez Barjow & Burk avait déjà été découverte, Severus avait pensé que, si Rodolphus n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il semblait l'être, il ne serait certainement pas retourné là-bas.

La réponse lui vint d'Hermione et Severus s'invectiva pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant. C'est quand elle évoqua, sans vraiment y faire attention, le jour de son agression dans la Cabane Hurlante, qu'une sorte d'alarme résonna dans l'esprit de Severus. Maintenant que c'était sous ses yeux, ça paraissait stupidement évident. Dans quel autre endroit que celui où il a fait sa première victime pouvait se cacher un psychopathe ? Severus retourna la question dans tous les sens, en se demandant si c'était possible que Lestrange ai brisé tous les sorts jetés sur la Cabane Hurlante après l'incident qui s'y était produit, en se demandant s'il était possible que personne ne l'ai jamais remarqué, mais chacune de ses questions trouvaient des réponses et elles étaient toutes à l'avantage de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Il n'avait donc plus de temps à perdre. Il décida, presque trop précipitamment, qu'il agirait le soir-même. Il devait contacter Narcissa, lui demander une dernière fois si elle acceptait de l'aider, la mettre au courant de chacun des détails de son plan (bien qu'il l'ai déjà fait au moins deux fois) et ensuite, passer à l'action. Évidemment, il pensa à faire demi-tour, à prévenir les Aurors, pourquoi pas, en parler à Minerva, aux autres Professeurs, enfin, trouver une autre solution que celle-ci, mais il savait que si les Aurors, si les Professeurs de Poudlard échouaient, il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir pour Hermione. Il pensa également à tenter de piéger Rodolphus. Avec l'aide de Narcissa, il savait qu'il aurait une chance, mais il y avait tellement à perdre. S'il échouait là, Drago serait orphelin, lui mourrait et Hermione ne se trouvait pas plus avancée dans son histoire de possession. Donc, en fin de compte, et il le savait depuis longtemps, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution au problème. C'était le seul moyen de sauver Hermione et d'être sûr que cela marcherait.

Il contacta donc Narcissa dans la matinée, lui fit part de chacun de ses doutes, de chacune de ses certitudes, lui demanda plusieurs fois son avis, s'assura qu'elle était sûre d'elle puis lui donna l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. Il est inutile de dire combien Severus fut morose tout au long de la journée. Il tenta de profiter au maximum d'Hermione, de lui faire savoir combien il l'aimait, mais il fut incapable de décrocher plus de cinq mots d'affilé. Il était si perturbé, tellement terrifié qu'il en perdait sa lucidité.

« Severus ? Severus tu m'écoutes ? »

Le Maître des Potions releva les yeux vers Hermione et réalisa que cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle parlait dans le vent.

« Pardonne-moi, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je pensais à autre chose. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, à la manière de Severus, pencha la tête sur le côté, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle voulait cerner quelqu'un ou quelque chose puis fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, même si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de déterminer le problème qu'avait Severus.

« Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ? » demanda Severus dont les battements de cœur s'accélérèrent brusquement.

« Je le vois dans tes yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu me donnes cette impression. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Il y avait comme une sorte de supplication dans le ton qu'avait employé Hermione. Et une espèce de boule se forma dans la gorge de Severus qui ne put dire un seul mot. Il resta paralysé, de peur et d'angoisse, ne pouvant plus bouger, se contentant simplement de fixer Hermione d'un regard indéchiffrable.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, continua Hermione dont la voix commençait à trembler. Que se passe-t-il Severus ? »

Il ne sut dire pourquoi il agit de cette façon, mais au ton inquiet qui naquit dans la voix d'Hermione, il répondit par un simple baisé. Doux et agressif à la fois. C'était sans doute pour se sentir mieux, peut-être pour la faire taire ou par simple envie, il n'en savait absolument rien, mais ce baiser fit naître en lui une envie bien plus profonde qu'il ne put réprimer. Il ressentit soudain comme une vague immense d'un désir intense et fulgurant, comme si la Terre avait décidé de s'effondrer et que tous les désirs du Monde s'abattaient sur lui. Mais ce n'était ni violent ni dur, c'était agréable et doux, comme une caresse au creux des reins, comme un souffle tiède dans la nuque. Et il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'embrasser Hermione, comme si ses lèvres étaient soudées aux siennes, inséparables.

Il passa une main dans le dos d'Hermione, la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume, et la porta jusqu'à la chambre où il la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Malgré son envie d'elle, son érection presque douloureuse, il la contempla longuement, avec amour et tendresse, caressant ses cheveux, se perdant dans l'ambre de ses yeux, passant sa main sur son visage, gravant ce dernier sur ses rétines, comme si rien n'était plus beau que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Puis, lentement, il enleva chacun de ses vêtements, passant sa main aux endroits sensibles. Dans son cou, sur ses seins, sur son ventres, entre ses cuisses. Et au fur et à mesure de ses caresses, il sentait le souffle d'Hermione s'accélérer, et le sien aussi. Il ne voulait, pourtant, rien précipiter, faire comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, savourer l'instant, la dévorer, la sublimer. Il défit donc ses boutons un à un, d'un geste minutieux et assuré. Il la voyait se dandiner sur le lit, le regard fiévreux et plus elle l'appelait du regard, plus il prenait son temps. C'est quand il se retrouva aussi nu qu'elle qu'il daigna se rapprocher d'elle.

Il recommença à l'embrasser, à laisser sa langue parcourir son corps, à la faire languir tout en la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il titilla un moment son nœud de chaire avec sa bouche et remonta lentement jusqu'à son visage pour se placer entre ses jambes où elle l'invita à la pénétrer. Ce qu'il fit le plus délicatement du monde. Il entra en elle, soupirant quand il la trouva si chaude et commença à donner des coups de reins. Il n'y eut aucune brutalité dans ses gestes, aucune agressivité. Tout n'était que douceur et tendresse. Jamais il ne lui avait fait l'amour d'une telle manière et il savait que tout cela avait un goût d'adieu. Mais elle ne remarqua rien quand une larme tomba sur la drap à hauteur des cheveux d'Hermione, pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua le sanglot que Severus étouffa quand elle atteignit l'orgasme. La tristesse et la nostalgie ne furent connu que de Severus. Tout comme la peur et l'abandon. Mais faisant mine que tout allait bien, il s'écroula aux côtés de la jeune-femme et fit semblant de s'endormir auprès d'elle.

xx0xx

Quand Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le lit était froid et l'appartement semblait complètement vide. Elle balaya la pièce d'un simple regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe, posée sur la petite table de nuit. Hermione, le geste fébrile, tandis la mains vers l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en sortit un parchemin noircit par l'encre.

 _Hermione,_

 _Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais sur le chemin de ma destinée. Je suis navrée de te laisser maintenant, mais c'est pour ton bien. Sans doute as-tu entendu cette phrase trop souvent et pour de mauvaises raisons, mais cette fois elle ne pourrait être plus vraie._

 _Tu as remarqué combien je pouvais être distant ces derniers jours, peut-être même ces dernières semaines, tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi et je vais te donner cette explication. Mais avant cela, je te demande de ne pas partir à ma recherche. Ce serait dangereux et inutile. Tu ne me retrouvera pas, sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi._

 _Je t'avais promit de trouver une solution en ce qui concerne Lestrange, une solution durable et sans risque (si c'était possible), mais une pareille chose n'existe pas. Le sort qui te ronge ne possède pas de contre-sort et je me suis rendu compte trop tard, sans doute aveuglé par mon espoir, qu'il était impossible d'en créer un, au même titre qu'il était impossible de créer une potion. Le sortilège expérimenté par Lestrange combine plusieurs effets incurables qu'il est le seul à pouvoir arrêter. Il est difficile d'être le meilleur Maître de Potions d'Angleterre et de ne pouvoir sauver celle qu'on aime. J'aurais préféré être celui qui te sauverait plutôt que celui qui te perdrait. Malheureusement, la combinaison des deux est impossible, je le comprends maintenant._

 _Je ne te dirai pas où je suis ni ce que je fais. Il est préférable pour toi de ne pas le savoir. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te haïsses toute ta vie pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable._

 _Ce papier est la dernière preuve de mon amour que je puisse te donner, je vais donc y écrire toutes les choses que je n'aie pas su te dire._

 _Je t'aime, Hermione, du plus profond de mon être. Sans doute que cela va te paraître étrange, mais avant toi, j'étais persuadé de ne pas avoir droit au bonheur. En fin de compte, cela s'avère plutôt vrai puisqu'il m'est impossible de vivre auprès de toi sans que l'un de nous ne finisse par mourir prématurément. Crois-moi, s'il y avait une autre solution, je l'aurais trouvé, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence : l'un de nous doit mourir et je refuse que ce soit toi. Lestrange est un fou, mais son sort relève du génie._

 _Je te demande d'être heureuse, Hermione. C'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Tu as traversé tant d'épreuves, perdu tant de proches que je ne voudrai pas que tu te perdes toi aussi. Reste forte et vivante pour ceux qui sont encore là et qui ont besoin de toi et, crois-moi, ils sont nombreux. Le monde ne peut pas fonctionner normalement si Hermione Granger n'en fait plus partit. Malgré nos nombreux désaccords, malgré tout ce que j'ai bien pu te faire subir pendant tes années de collège, je veux que tu saches que j'ai toujours eu une immense estime pour toi. Tu es brillante, intelligente et réfléchie. Le génie qui vit en toi ne doit pas être enfermé dans une sorte de bulle transparente que personne ne peut percer. Livre-toi aux autres, montre-leur ce que tu vaux réellement, tu verra que tu arrivera à faire de grandes choses. Plus encore, tu deviendra quelqu'un de grand._

 _Tu as toujours su trouver le bon côté chez ceux qui ne montraient que le mauvais. Drago, moi...J'aurais souhaité te montrer que tu ne t'étais pas entièrement trompée sur mon compte, même si des zones d'ombres persistent. Je n'ai jamais été un ange, je n'ai jamais été tout blanc, mais il m'est arrivé d'être parfaitement noir, de tomber dans l'obscurité la plus totale et d'aimer les Ténèbres profondément. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais capable de faire acquitter un homme tel que moi, j'ai tout de suite compris que j'étais capable d'aduler la Lumière autant que l'Obscurité. J'aurais aimé m'en rendre compte plus tôt, sans doute cela m'aurait-il épargné bien des souffrances, mais ce qui est fait est fait et ça ne fait pas grand bien de vivre avec des regrets, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Pourtant, j'en ai. Énormément. Oui, moi, Severus Rogue, ai des regrets. Le premier est celui de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix, au début. D'avoir été aveuglé par la haine et la souffrance d'avoir perdu quelqu'un que j'avais fait fuir. Le deuxième est celui d'avoir fait la même erreur avec Potter Junior. Si j'avais été un peu plus intelligent et un peu moins puéril, j'aurais pu mettre ma fierté de côté, apprendre à le connaître mieux, à voir au-delà de l'apparence et de sa ressemblance avec son père. Le troisième est celui d'avoir accepté de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Sans doute cela restera mon plus grand regret. Si j'avais fait un choix différent, sans doute le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'aurait-il tué avant, mais au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à subir les regards de dégoût et de trahison que me lançaient Minerva du matin au soir. Cette souffrance a été terrible. J'avais réussit à décevoir une des rares personnes qui me faisait confiance, qui avait réussit à voir au-delà de mon passé de Mangemort lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard en tant que Professeur et cela, jamais je ne me le pardonnerait._

 _De plus, je n'aurais pas eu le sang de Dumbledore sur les mains. Ce sang qui coule encore, la nuit lorsque j'y pense et qui me hante jusque dans mes cauchemars. Je ne suis pas sûr que cet homme ai eu, un jour, la moindre affection pour moi et je ne sais pas non plus s'il avait autant confiance en moi qu'il le disait, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : j'étais un atout précieux pour lui et il le savait. Pendant près de 17 ans, j'ai été important aux yeux d'Albus Dumbledore, important aux yeux de quelqu'un qui avait besoin de moi. Peut-être est-ce idiot, peut-être que cela te semble stupide, mais j'avais besoin de cette marque de reconnaissance, de valeur et d'importance. Si j'étais mort avant, qui sait ce qui se serait passé ? Peut-être n'étais-je qu'un pion, mais un pion utile. L'affection dont j'avais manqué se retrouvait dans l'importance que j'avais aux yeux d'un homme qui avait quasiment tout réussit et je ne saurais dire ce que cela représente pour moi._

 _Mais je divague. Sans doute est-ce un rappel pour me dire qu'il est temps que je te laisse. J'aurais souhaité t'en dire plus, noircir des pages et des pages de papier pour toi, mais le temps m'est compté et je dois agir au plus vite._

 _Souviens-toi que rien n'est oublié tant qu'on s'en souvient._

 _Severus Rogue._

xx0xx

La silhouette de Severus se dessinait dans le paysage neigeux de Pré-au-Lard. Son pas était rapide, mais néanmoins lourd sur la neige immaculée de Janvier. Son regard, bien que déterminé, semblait lointain, vague et terriblement triste. Son visage était marqué par une sorte de mélancolie effroyable et son teint devenait de plus en plus livide. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur des Trois Balais, il repéra la silhouette grande et mince de Narcissa. Ses cheveux blonds étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de flocons duveteux et son expression marquait un profond tourment. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Severus, une lueur de bonheur passa sur son visage avant de s'évanouir et de laisser place à une peur dévastatrice. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas mal assuré et le rejoignit alors qu'il prenait la direction de la Cabane Hurlante.

« Je te remercie d'être venue, » déclara Severus sans la regarder.

Narcissa haussa les épaules d'un air qui se voulait désinvolte.

« Tu es sûr de ta décision ? » demanda-t-elle pour la énième fois.

Severus s'arrêta brusquement, laissant une traînée d'empreinte sur le sol.

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que je renonce, » dit tranquillement Severus.

« Ce n'est pas ça, répondit Narcissa d'une voix blanche. Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu ne fais pas le mais choix. »

« Le mauvais choix serait de laisser Hermione mourir dans une lente agonie. Je pense que j'ai pris la meilleure décision pour elle. »

« Et qui te dis que Rodolphus ne brisa pas votre pacte ? »

« Il n'est pas prêt à mourir pour cette cause. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Il n'est peut-être pas ce que tu penses... »

Severus respira un grand coup et planta ses iris dans le céruléen des yeux de Narcissa.

« Il n'est pas comme moi, Narcissa, dit-il doucement. Moi, j'aurais pu mourir pour n'importe quelle cause tant qu'elle me semblait juste. J'aurais pu mourir pour sauver Lily, mourir même pour sauver James et Harry Potter. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que tuer Dumbledore. Je serais mort un millier de fois si j'avais pu sauver ne serait-ce qu'un seul innocent. Rodolphus se délecte de la souffrance d'autrui, mais il serait incapable de mourir pour voir cette souffrance ravager l'esprit humain. Il n'est pas idiot : il sait que si il meurt, Hermione n'aura pas subit toute la souffrance qu'il souhaitait lui infliger. »

« Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, » souffla Narcissa.

Severus baissa les yeux et contempla un instant ses bottes enfoncées dans la neige. Il faisait froid, mais il ne le ressentait pas tant son intérieur brûlait d'une envie fulgurante de fuir l'endroit et de retrouver Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras. C'est quand il vit une perle d'eau s'écraser mollement sur la neige d'un blanc nacré qu'il releva la tête vers son amie qui recula d'un pas tant la vue d'un Severus pleurant la surpris.

« J'ai besoin d'y croire, Narcissa, le comprends-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hachée par la souffrance. Tu n'aimais peut-être pas ton mari autant que j'aime Hermione, mais n'aurais pas tu été prête à tout pour le sauver quand tu croyais qu'il avait un minimum d'affection pour toi ? Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait pour toi, ne l'aurais-tu pas fait pour Drago ? »

Le silence de Narcissa disait plus choses que des paroles.

« Je ne te pensais pas capable d'un tel acte, » avoua Narcissa d'un ton douloureux.

« Beaucoup de gens ne m'en croirais pas capable. Ils ne voient en moi que l'homme sombre et l'ancien Mangemort sans cœur et totalement impassible. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, ce que _tu_ ne comprends pas, c'est que je suis humain et qu'il m'arrive, parfois, d'avoir un comportement humain. Il m'arrive d'avoir un cœur. »

« Je n'ai jamais douté de ton cœur Severus. J'ai toujours su qu'il était grand et généreux malgré tout ce que tu voulais bien faire croire à la communauté Mangemort. Sans doute suis-je la seule à avoir vu clair en toi parmi tous ceux qui se disaient tes amis. Seulement, te voir là, aujourd'hui, triste et souffrant d'un amour terrifiant...je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de pleurer... »

Severus eut un rictus peiné, comme si la révélation de Narcissa le touchait au plus profond de son être.

« J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de noble, poursuivit cette dernière. Et je vois, maintenant, que tu as fais le bon choix. Tu as toujours su faire le bon choix. »

« Pas toujours. »

« Des erreurs de jeunesse, on en a tous faites. Ceux sont elles qui ont fait ce que nous sommes, elles qui nous façonnent, nous construisent, nous permettent de faire les bons choix au final. Cette erreur t'as permis de te connaître vraiment, de savoir qui tu étais au fond de toi et c'est pour ça que tu as toujours fais les bons choix par la suite. »

Severus ne répondit rien. Les paroles de Narcissa coulait en lui, tel un flot de paroles intarissable qui le touchait, le faisait réfléchir. C'est au bout de quelques secondes qu'il fini par se reprendre et par redresser son échine.

« Nous y allons ? » dit-il en poursuivant sa marche comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

Narcissa le suivit sans dire un mot, voyant la Cabane Hurlante se rapprocher de plus en plus, effrayée à l'idée de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait courir à sa perte.

Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante. Ayant effacé leur trace tout au long du chemin, Severus lança un _Lumos_ qui éclaira le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Regardant autour de lui, ne voyant aucune trace signifiant que quelqu'un se trouvait là, il commença à progresser le long des murs sales et des portes défoncées, tendant l'oreille, suivit de près par Narcissa qui tenait fermement sa baguette.

« Tu es sûr qu'il est ici ? » murmura Narcissa à l'oreille de Severus.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement raide de la tête et poursuivit son ascension alors qu'il posait le pied sur la dernière marche d'un escalier bringuebalent. C'est alors qu'il entendit de l'agitation dans une pièce qui se trouvait sur sa droite et dont la porte semblait neuve et récemment réparée. Faisant signe à Narcissa de faire le moins de bruit possible, il avança d'un pas furtif, la baguette pointée devant lui. Alors qu'il collait son oreille contre la porte, il entendit les chuchotements d'une voix rauque et éraillée. Severus lança un dernier regard à Narcissa avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte et de lancer un _Expelliarmus_ avant même que Lestrange ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, ricana Rodolphus de sa voix rocailleuse. Comme on se retrouve. »

Il lança un regard mauvais à Severus sans faire attention à Narcissa qui se posta à ses côtés. Bien que Rodolphus sembla très étonné de voir l'ancien Mangemort dans son repère, il n'en laissa quasiment rien paraître. Il tordait simplement sa bouche dans une sorte de sourire goguenard, pas gêné le moins du monde par le fait d'être séparé de sa baguette magique.

« Tu vois, Severus, déclara-t-il d'un ton hargneux, tu m'aurais presque manqué. Je dis bien presque parce que je t'avoue que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps de penser à toi. J'étais très occupé à trouver la meilleure façon de faire souffrir la petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Sait-elle que tu es là ? »

« C'est pour elle que je suis là, » assena Severus d'une voix dure.

« J'imagine que tu as la prétention de croire que tu peux me vaincre facilement ? »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer. »

« Me torturer alors ? Me torturer jusqu'à ce que je te donne le contre-sort qui pourrait sauver ta dulcinée ? Parce que tu es conscient, j'espère, que si je meurs, le sort, lui, ne mourra pas avec moi. »

Bien que Severus ai pensé à toutes les éventualités, il ne lui était pas venu l'esprit que tuer Rodolphus, c'était aussi tuer Hermione. Si Severus n'avait pensé qu'à l'éventualité où il échouait dans sa tentative de détruire Rodolphus, il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir réussit tout en condamnant quand même Hermione. Il dû laisser ses émotions transparaître sur son visage car Rodolphus éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

« Mon pauvre Severus ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un homme intelligent tout en sachant qu'il y avait une faille dans ce qui faisait ton génie. La faille est que tu ne penses jamais que tu puisses « réussir » quelque chose tout en échouant totalement. C'est ce que j'aime dans mon plan diabolique : savoir que tu échoueras malgré tout. Je n'ai pas seulement créé ce sort pour ta petite chienne, mais aussi pour toi, pour te prouver que tu n'es pas infaillible et que, aujourd'hui, tu perdra quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il lança à Severus un regard triomphant et sourit de toutes ses dents jaunes et pourries.

« Vois-tu, mon bon Severus, quoi que tu fasses tu es perdant. Alors dis-moi, quelle décision as-tu prise ? Que me donnes-tu en échange de la vie de ton aimée ? »

Severus soupira, presque tremblant puis, le regard déterminé, il planta ses obsidiennes dans le vide profond des yeux de Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Mon âme, dit-il brutalement. Mon âme en échange de sa vie. »

Rodolphus parut tellement surpris que toute forme de victoire s'effaça de son visage. Il resta bouche-bée, l'air complètement ahurit, un bon petit moment avant de reprendre contenance et d'assimiler ce que venait de lui proposer Severus.

« Et que ferai-je de ton âme ? À quoi me servirait-elle ? »

« Qu'en sais-je ? rétorqua violemment le Maître des Potions. C'est à toi qu'elle appartiendra, c'est donc toi qui prendra la décision d'en faire ce que bon te semble. »

Rodolphus sembla réfléchir un instant aux avantages que pouvaient lui apporter le fait de posséder l'âme de Severus Rogue. Sans doute l'idée de l'annihiler, de la transformer et de la faire entrer en lui le convainquit car il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et sourit victorieusement.

« J'accepte. Quelles sont les accords à tenir ? »

Severus lança un regard à Narcissa qui semblait avoir perdu le peu de couleur que possédait son visage puis tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Lestrange.

« Un Serment Inviolable, déclara Severus qui sentait son cœur s'emballer. Un Serment dans lequel tu promettra des choses. »

« Et quelles sont ces... « choses » ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais accepter de faire un contrat sans en connaître les modalités ? »

« Tu ne devra plus approcher Hermione de quelques façon que ce soit. Tu devras quitter le pays et, plus important, libérer Hermione du sort qui la retient prisonnière. »

« C'est tout ? s'étonna Rodolphus. C'est aussi simple que cela de s'emparer de l'âme du grand Severus Rogue ? »

« Acceptes-tu le marché ? »

Mais Rodolphus voulait jouer encore un peu.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? » interrogea-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal pour lui que de parler de ça.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, Rodolphus. »

« Oh...je vois. Alors tu te crois si humble, si bon, si pur que tu penses être le seul à pouvoir aimer ? »

« Le seul ? ricana Severus. Le seul ? Non, pas le seul. D'autres personnes, d'autres êtres _humains_ sont dotés de cette capacité à aimer, mais toi, cher Rodolphus, tu n'as rien d'un humain et je ne pense pas que tu puisses aimer qui que se soit à part toi-même. »

« Tu me fais beaucoup de peine, Severus...vraiment je... »

« Ça suffit ! »

Severus venait d'atteindre la limite de sa patience. La peur et l'expectative ne pouvait plus durer, il devait mettre fin à cette torture, à cette souffrance. Il ne faisait que penser à Hermione qui, peut-être s'était réveillée, seule dans ce grand lit froid et avait lu la lettre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, se demandant où il pouvait bien être, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais et c'était une véritable agonie pour lui, de penser qu'il l'avait abandonnée à son sort, aux souvenirs de la mort de ses amis, de celle de ses parents, seule et malheureuse, désorientée et dévastée. Alors il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tentant de trouver une échappatoire, un moyen d'en sortir vivant tout en la sauvant, pour la retrouver saine et sauve, pour la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser à perdre haleine, sentir son odeur, la voir sourire et vivre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais il n'y avait pas de solution, pas d'échappatoire, pas d'issue. Il devait mourir. Pour elle, pour sa vie, pour son bien. Mourir et la laisser dans ce monde tordu et cruel. Mourir et ne plus jamais pourvoir l'entendre. Mourir et ne plus jamais pouvoir la toucher. Mourir et ne plus jamais pouvoir l'aimer. C'était son destin. C'était sa fin. Et dans un sursaut de bonté, Rodolphus accepta de lui accorder son répit rapidement.

« Bien ! s'exclama le Mangemort. Passons aux choses sérieuses. As-tu amener quelqu'un pour être l'Enchaîneur...? »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, Rodolphus posa le regard sur Narcissa qui semblait presque avoir oublié qu'elle existait tant ses pensées étaient éloignées de l'instant présent et déjà portées sur la mort de Severus. Elle sursauta donc quand elle entendit son prénom murmurer par la voix malsaine de Rodolphus.

« Narcissa, comme je suis content de te voir ! J'ai apprit la mort de Lucius, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste. »

La voix de Rodolphus dégoulinait d'ironie. Rien ne semblait vrai et sincère dans ce qu'il disait et ses paroles étaient totalement vides de sens.

« Tu es venue aider le pauvre Severus à me vendre son âme, tel Faust pactisant avec le Diable ? »

« Je suis venue m'assurer que tu honorera tes promesses, vil personnage, » répliqua Narcissa d'une vois méprisante.

« Alors soit, tu sera notre Enchaîneur. »

Et sans rien ajouter, Rodolphus s'avança d'un pas assuré vers Severus, lui empoigna l'avant-bras et fit un signe à Narcissa de faire son devoir. Cette dernière se plaça aux côtés des deux homme, la baguette tendue en direction des bras liés.

« T'engages-tu, Rodolphus Lestrange, à prendre l'âme de Severus Rogue en échange de la vie d'Hermione Granger ? »

« Je m'y engage. »

La première flamme sortit de la baguette de Narcissa et vint s'enrouler autour des bras unis des deux hommes.

« T'engages-tu, Rodolphus Lestrange, à quitter la pays dès lors que tu auras pris ton dû ? »

« Je m'y engage. »

Le deuxième filament rougeâtre s'échappa de la baguette et encercla les mains des deux anciens collègues.

« Et t'engages-tu, Rodolphus Lestrange, à libérer Hermione Granger du sort qui la ronge et de ne plus jamais tenter quoi que ce soit à son encontre ? »

« Je m'y engage. »

Le troisième et dernier serpent de feu s'enroula autour des avant-bras de Severus et Rodolphus, scellant leurs mains. Lorsque cela fut fait, Severus retira son bras, comme s'il avait été brûlé par le contact de Rodolphus. Il le regard d'un air dégoûté mais non moins résigné.

« Voilà une affaire comme je les aime ! » exulta Rodolphus d'un air joyeux.

Narcissa, qui s'était reculée dès lors que le Serment avait été fait, se tourna brusquement vers lui et lui lança un regard de pur mépris.

« Tu es un être abject, Rodolphus, cracha-t-elle comme si elle avait le pouvoir de changer les choses. Comment oses-tu accepter un tel arrangement ? Posséder une âme autre que la sienne, ne sais-tu pas ce que cela représente ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiète de mon sort, Narcissa. »

« Tu mourras. »

« Tu comptes me tuer ? »

« Si je ne le fais pas, l'âme de Severus le fera. Sans doute es-tu assez stupide pour croire qu'on peut posséder une autre âme en plus de la sienne sans en subir les conséquence, mais crois-moi, conjuguer l'âme d'un puissant Sorcier à celle d'un psychopathe comme toi ne fera que t'attirer des ennuis. »

« J'aurais au moins eu le privilège de vivre avec l'âme de Severus Rogue en moi pendant un moment. Je trouve que ça vaut le prix que je risque de payer. »

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Severus.

« Rappelle-moi, quel est la formule pour retirer l'âme à une personne. »

« Donne-nous d'abord le contre-sort. Je veux être sûre qu'Hermione soit libre avant que tu ne prennes mon âme. »

« Rends-moi ma baguette, dans ce cas. Je refuse de te donner quelque chose temps que je ne serai pas armé. »

Severus n'hésita pas un seul instant. D'abord parce qu'il savait que Rodolphus ne pouvait rien contre lui du moment qu'il n'avait pas la formule qui pouvait le séparer de son âme, ensuite parce qu'il voulait s'assurer, de son vivant, qu'Hermione ne courait plus aucun danger.

« Le contre-sort est _Galices Daemonis_. »

Severus se jura mentalement de se tuer lui-même s'il parvenait, par n'importe quel moyen, à survivre à cette folie. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le contraire de « feu » est forcément « glace » par conséquent, le contre-sort d' _Ignis Daemonis_ était forcément _Glacies Daemonis_. Merlin qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois.

« J'irai la délivrer, » dit doucement Narcissa lorsque le regard de Severus se posa sur elle.

Severus hocha de la tête en signe de remerciement tandis qu'une petite voix ne cessait de lui répéter : « Tu peux le tuer maintenant. » Oui, sauf que _maintenant_ Rodolphus avait une baguette et qu'il était, malgré tout, très puissant. De plus, si Severus venait à échouer, c'est après lui qu'en aurait Rodolphus et en dépit du Serment et de leur contrat, rien ne garantissait la sécurité d'Hermione. Alors il s'efforça de faire taire cette petite voix pernicieuse et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne penser à rien.

« Le sort, maintenant, Severus. »

Rodolphus trépignait d'impatience, ses mains en tremblait presque tant il semblait incapable de contenir son excitation. Severus soupira une dernière fois, résolu à mourir.

« Le sort est _Anima Fur_. »

Severus ne pu dire si c'est parce que sa fin était de plus ou plus proche ou parce qu'il sentait la peur lui broyer les entrailles, mais il ressentit comme un coup de massue derrière le crâne qui le sonna un bon moment tandis que Rodolphus paraissait prêt à éclater de joie. Mais c'est quand le Mangemort leva sa baguette, la pointant sur Severus, que ce dernier vit sa vie défiler devant lui, littéralement parlant. Ce n'était que des fragments de vie, mais ça restait ce qu'il avait été pendant 38 ans.

« J'espère que tu as fais tes adieux, Severus, à ce monde qui n'a jamais voulu de toi. »

Les yeux de Rodolphus se dilatèrent un peu plus et, sous les yeux effrayés de Narcissa, il lança le sort fatal.

« _Anima Fur_! »

Et, lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, le corps de Severus s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, ne laissant autour de lui que l'amas noir de ses vêtements.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous hâte de savoir la suite ? Je l'espère, parce que se sera sans doute le dernier chapitre, ou peut-être l'avant dernier, à voir !**

 **En attendant, je vous fais des gros bisous tout en vous remerciant de votre fidélité malgré les longues attentes entre les chapitres.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Après maintes réflexions, ce chapitre ne sera ni le dernier ni l'avant dernier. Deux autres chapitres vous attendent et j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir !**

 **L'attente a été moins longue car, grâce à Merlin, l'inspiration est revenue et envahit mon esprit.**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours le même, vous connaissez la chanson maintenant.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Loulou0999 : Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Manon : Ne blâme pas trop Narcissa, elle se pliait simplement aux dernières volontés de Severus.**

 **Ptitepointe2 : Et voilà la suite !**

 **Wessem Assbai : Paaaarce quuuuee ! J'espère que ce chapitre te rassurera.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Quand il reste une lueur d'espoir**

 _« Si le soleil un jour disparaît_

 _de ces cieux accueillants_

 _de l'enfer quelqu'un apportera_

 _une braise pour nous éclairer »_

Ivan Vazov.

 _« Il est très étonnant que je n'aie pas encore abandonné tous mes espoirs, car ils paraissent absurdes et irréalisables. Pourtant, je m'y accroche, malgré tout, car je continue à croire à la bonté innée de l'homme. Il m'est absolument impossible de tout construire sur une base de mort, de misère et de confusion. »_

Anne Frank.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus horrible pour Hermione que de voir le corps sans âme de Severus s'écrouler sur le sol dur et froid de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour ne pas avoir à assister à cette scène, malheureusement pour elle, ils arrivèrent – elle, Minerva, Drago et quatre Aurors – pile au moment où Severus recevait le sort fatal. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle gardait le fol espoir que le sort ne l'ai pas touché, ou même qu'il n'ai pas eu l'effet escompté. Pourtant, au plus profond d'elle, elle savait que c'était fini.

« Vous arrivez trop tard, cher public, lança Rodolphus d'un ton triomphant. L'âme de Severus Rogue m'appartient désormais. »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le corps immobile du Maître des Potions. Narcissa, qui sentait les larmes couler le long de son visage pâle, mais trop fière pour les montrer à qui que ce soit, tourna le dos aux nouveaux arrivants, oubliant de constater que son fils était là. Et Hermione se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, incapable de faire le moindre geste, refusant de trop penser, les yeux brouiller par des larmes qui refusaient de tomber, sa baguette pendant au bout de son bras paralysé par la peur et la tristesse.

« Ma petite Sang-de-Bourbe, susurra Lestrange comme s'il retrouvait une vieille amie. Je suis navrée mais je vais devoir te laisser. J'aurais, bien évidemment, voulu rester auprès de toi et te faire endurer maintes souffrances, malheureusement, je ne suis pas prêt, du moins pas encore, à mourir pour une putain telle que toi. »

Il sourit de ses dents jaunes et, dans un tourbillon de fumée, son corps flotta un instant dans les airs puis retomba mollement sur le sol.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, déclara Kingsley de sa voix profonde mais néanmoins venimeuse. Un sort anti-transplanage a été installé à notre arrivée. Si tu veux fuir, tu devra te battre. »

« Me battre ? Contre...ça ? »

Et d'un doigt sale et tordu, il désigna Hermione et Drago qui semblèrent plus déterminés que jamais.

« Tu ne touchera pas à mon fils, vermine ! »

Narcissa, qui venait tout juste de reprendre contenance, tourna son regard flamboyant vers Rodolphus, baguette levée, l'air menaçant.

« Tu ne fera plus de mal à personne, je vais m'en assurer personnellement. »

Lestrange n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un combat féroce s'engagea entre lui et Nacissa. Des éclairs verts, rouges, bleus, parfois violets ou blancs, jaillissaient des baguettes qui s'affrontaient avec violence sous le regard médusé des autres Sorciers. Le corps de Severus n'avait pas bougé, toujours inerte sur le parquet humide, sous les yeux implorants d'Hermione. Et la colère sourde qui s'empara soudainement d'elle fut d'une telle intensité que, sans réfléchir plus avant à ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'engagea dans l'affrontement, combattant auprès de son ancienne ennemie jurée.

« Crois-tu être à la hauteur, Sang-de-Bourbe ? hurla Rodolphus dans un rire de dément. Tu ne vaux rien. »

« Je vaux bien plus que toi ! » répliqua violemment la jeune-femme.

Et alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle lança un _Avada_ que Rodolphus esquiva de justesse. La hargne et la rage qui habitaient Hermione en cet instant l'aveuglaient tellement qu'elle était prête à utiliser n'importe quel Sortilège Impardonnable tant qu'il pouvait détruire ce déchet humain. Elle s'acharna tant qu'elle se rendit compte, au bout d'un moment, que son énergie magique l'abandonnait peu à peu et, heureusement que Minerva s'interposa, car son corps n'aurait pas supporter un autre assaut.

« Sectumsempra ! »

Le sort que lança Rodolphus atteignit Drago de plein fouet. Alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol dans un hurlement terrifiant, Madame Pomfresh entrait à son tour dans la pièce, baguette en main, cheveux ébouriffés.

« Minerva m'a demandé de vous retrouver ici dès que possible, expliqua-t-elle à Hermione qui regardait avec interrogation. »

« Vous arrivez au bon moment. Vous devez emmener Drago à l'infirmerie, cria Hermione à travers la vacarme des explosions. Il a reçu un _Sectumsempra_. »

« Je ne connais pas le contre-sort de cette formule, » s'empressa d'avouer l'infirmière qui semblait totalement paniquée à la vue du sang qui giclait des quinzaine de plaies qui recouvraient le corps du Serpentard.

Hermione s'avança donc rapidement vers Drago, s'agenouilla auprès de lui et répéta trois fois le contre-sort _Vulnera Sanentur._ Ensuite, et avec une rapidité incroyable, Madame Pomfresh le fit léviter et ressortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle y était apparut.

« _Ascensio !_ »

Hermione, qui venait de se relever, vit Rodolphus s'élever dans les airs, un sourire aux lèvres, surplombant Aurors et Professeur. Il balaya la pièce du regard, secoua la tête pour faire disparaître la fumée qui s'accumulait et qui tombait du plafond par la force des maléfices qui se répercutaient en écho dans la chambre lugubre.

« _Confringo_! »

Le sort que lança Rodolphus fit exploser la moitié des murs. Minerva, Narcissa et les quatre autres Aurors furent projeter à travers la pièce tandis que Rodolphus remettait pied à terre et tentait de s'échapper. Mais alors qu'il prenait les jambes à son coup, ne faisant pas attention au chaos qu'il avait engendré, il buta contre le corps inerte de Severus, roula sur cinq mètres et s'aplatit contre la rambarde d'escalier vacillante. Hermione, dans l'agitation générale, baguette toujours bien tenue en main, regarda autour d'elle, s'assura rapidement que tout le monde allait bien, puis se précipita vers le Mangemort qui se relevait avec agilité.

« Fais un pas de plus et je te jure que je te tue. »

La voix d'Hermione, malgré ses quelques tremblements, était parfaitement posée et résolue. Son regard flamboyait d'une intensité meurtrière. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre puisque la dernière personne qu'elle aimait était morte. Elle se fichait pas mal de passer le reste de sa vie à Azkaban si cela signifiait réduire à néant Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Aura-tu le cran de lancer le Sortilège Impardonnable petite fille ? ricana sauvagement Rodolphus. Pour le faire, il faut avoir du courage et de la volonté... »

« Ce n'est pas du courage qu'il faut pour tuer quelqu'un, coupa Hermione. C'est du sang-froid, et j'en ai à revendre. »

« La célèbre détermination du Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, la vengeance d'une femme détruite. »

Rodolphus sembla un instant pris au dépourvu par la réponse de la Gryffondor. Pourquoi, elle ne le comprit pas, mais, pendant un instant, il parut totalement abasourdi.

« Ça te parle, la destruction ? interrogea Hermione avec véhémence. Je demande au cas où...parce que tu ne sembles pas être le genre de personne que la destruction puisse atteindre autrement que par celle d'autrui. »

Cela eut l'effet escompté. Rodolphus retrouva immédiatement son air mauvais, les yeux brillant de méchanceté.

« J'aime voir la souffrance dans le regard des Hommes, dit-il avec délectation. J'aime voir la peur tordre leurs traits. Sais-tu que Severus avait peur, quand il est entré dans la communauté Mangemort ? Peur de décevoir son Maître, en vérité. Il était effrayé à l'idée de ne pouvoir lui obéir pleinement, peur de ne pas le satisfaire. Tout ça pour te dire que quand il est entré dans cette pièce tout à l'heure, j'ai vu dans ses yeux cette même peur terrible lui broyer les entrailles. C'était presque...touchant. Malheureusement pour lui – et pour toi – sa peur ne l'a pas sauvé. »

Hermione, étouffée par le désespoir, lança un autre sort en direction de Lestrange. Sort qu'il esquiva.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je ne me bats pas contre toi, Sorcière ? »

« Sans doute parce que tu sais que tu vas perdre. »

Rodolphus éclata d'un rire sonore.

« Non ! Par Merlin, bien sûr que non ! »

Il essaya, tant bien que mal, de reprendre son souffle, tant il était prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Si je ne me bats pas contre toi, petite prétentieuse que tu es, c'est parce que je suis sous la coupe d'un Serment Inviolable. Brillante idée de feu ton amant, je dois bien l'avouer. »

« Et, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'es pas prêt à mourir pour moi, c'est bien ça ? »

« Exactement ! Je vais donc te laisser la vie sauve. Pour cela, tu dois me laisser partir. »

« Tu devra mourir pour que je te laisser partir. Jette-moi un seul sort, attaque-toi à moi de n'importe quelle manière et tu es mort. Ironique non ? Alors, que décides-tu ? De mourir ou bien...de mourir ? »

Le sourire conquérant de Lestrange s'effaça soudainement de son visage. Il était piégé, il le savait. Il ne pouvait s'attaquer à elle pour s'enfuir, parce qu'il mourrait s'il le faisait. Et il ne pouvait pas fuir car elle l'attaquerait. Et il ne pouvait répondre à ses attaques, car se serait se faire tuer de toute manière. Et malgré ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait se protéger bien longtemps des attaques meurtrières de cette sorcière assoiffée de vengeance. Il était fait comme un rat, il devait bien l'admettre. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant.

« Très bien, Sorcière, très bien. »

Il fit mine d'applaudir tout en veillant à garder sa baguette levée.

« Tu m'as eu, je te le concède. Mais je ne suis pas obligé de m'attaquer à toi pour te faire craquer jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses m'enfuir. Je peux tout aussi bien...tuer tes amis. »

Il avisa un Auror qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment, le regarda longuement se tordre dans tous les sens pour échapper à un débris de mur qui lui était tombé dessus puis, dans un sourire machiavélique, il lança un _Avada Kedavra_ sans même prendre la peine de prononcer la formule. Le corps de l'Auror s'affaissa et ne bougea plus.

« Tu vois, dit Lestrange en tournant de nouveau ses yeux vides vers Hermione. C'est aussi simple que cela. Veux-tu tenter l'expérience et me tuer aussi froidement que je viens de le faire ? »

Hermione contempla le corps sans vie de l'Auror avant que son regard ne tombe sur celui de Severus. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. C'était impossible pour elle, en dehors de la Bataille de Poudlard, de tuer quelqu'un, mettre fin à la vie d'une personne, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière et ne voulait pas le devenir. Pas même pour venger l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Mais, en dépit de tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas laisser s'enfuir cet homme. Pas avec l'âme de Severus en sa possession en tout cas, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle devait...

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

La baguette de Lestrange glissa de sa main et atterrit dans la sienne. Elle le regard avec haine puis formula un _Petrificus Totalus_ du bout des lèvres. Et sans plus faire attention au corps de Lestrange qui se figeait et tombait à la renverse, elle se précipita vers Minerva qui tentait de soulever, à l'aide de sa baguette, les poutres qui écrasaient Kingsley sous leur poids.

« Il va s'en tirer ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu affolé.

« Je vais bien, grogna Kingsley d'une voix essoufflée. Tu ne voudrai pas nous aider ? »

Hermione leva sa baguette et se joignit aux efforts de Minerva. La poutre se souleva dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin, se mêlant aux autres gravats et bouts de murs qui s'étaient effondrés. L'Auror se releva, semblant aller bien, légèrement étourdit et se précipita vers ses deux autres collègues.

« Ils sont inconscients, » déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Nous nous occuperons d'eux, le rassura Minerva. Emmenez cette ordure là où se trouve sa place : à Azkaban. »

Kingsley acquiesça, s'approcha du corps immobile de Lestrange, lança un sort autour de lui et transpalana lorsque le sort anti-transplanage fut retiré. Narcissa, qui époussetait ses capes anciennement flambant neuves, lança un regard à Hermione et Minerva, annonça qu'elle se rendait à l'infirmerie voir son fils et sortit de la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit.

« Allez-vous bien ? » interrogea doucement Minerva.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'Hermione se souvint de la pensée qui lui avait traversée l'esprit. Elle tourna un regard presque remplit d'excitation vers la Directrice de Poudlard qui en fut plus que surprise.

« Il n'est pas mort, assena-t-elle brutalement. Il n'est pas mort ! »

Minerva la regardait d'un air anxieux. Si elle n'avait pas reçu un coup sur la tête, Hermione Granger devait avoir perdu l'esprit. Elle jeta un regard au corps de Severus qui ne bougeait toujours pas et qui semblait bel et bien mort. Son regard glissa de nouveau vers Hermione dont le visage était barré d'un sourire radieux.

« Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? »

« Il n'est pas mort ! répéta la jeune-femme. Il ne peut pas être mort. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il ne l'a pas tué, expliqua Hermione en reprenant sa respiration. Il l'a seulement séparé de son âme. Mais un corps séparé de son âme n'est pas mort du moment que le cerveau continue de fonctionner. Vous voyez ? »

Minerva sembla réfléchir un moment, fronça les sourcils sous la concentration, puis son visage sévère sembla se détendre légèrement.

« Je vois, murmura-t-elle en observant le visage calme et serein de Severus. Je vois parfaitement. Mais nous en parlerons au château, ces deux-là ont besoin de soins. »

Minerva et Hermione s'avancèrent dans l'infirmerie, les corps des deux Aurors et celui de Severus flottant derrière elles. Elle s'approchèrent de trois lit, les déposèrent dessus et avisèrent Madame Pomfresh qui s'avançait vers elle d'un pas énergique.

« Que faisons-nous du corps de...de Severus... ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

« Rien. Laissez-le là pour le moment. Miss Granger et moi devons étudier quelque chose. Cachez le lit derrière un rideau blanc et ne l'approchez pas. Nous revenons le plus vite possible. »

Autoritaire, sévère et implacable, Minerva lança un regard à Pomfresh qui signifiait : « Faites ce qu'on vous dit et ne discutez pas » et se précipita vers la sortie, suivit de près pas Hermione. Elles montèrent les escaliers d'un pas vif et se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Minerva donna le mot passe et se précipita dans son bureau à vive allure.

« Asseyez-vous, » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec à Hermione qui n'était pas encore entrée dans le bureau.

Hermione obéit, lançant un regard autour d'elle, avisant le tableau dans lequel se trouvait Dumbledore qui baissa le regard, l'air honteux.

« Exposez-moi votre hypothèse, Miss Granger. »

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se lança dans ce qu'elle pensait – ce qu'elle voulait – être la vérité.

« Le Professeur Rogue n'a pas été tué, commença Hermione d'une voix posée. Il est séparé de son âme mais toujours vivant. Le Sortilège Impardonnable n'a pas été utilisé et le sort d' _Anima Fur_ n'a pour effet que de retirer son âme à une personne. Si cette personne est vivante, ce sort n'a pas le pouvoir de la tuer. Severus est vivant, séparé de son âme mais conscient, à l'intérieur de lui, de tout ce qui se passe. »

« Savez-vous comment rendre son âme à une personne ? »

« Elle est enfermée à l'intérieur de lui, répondit Hermione le plus simplement du monde. Une âme ne s'envole jamais vraiment. Du moins, pas temps que le corps qui l'habite n'est pas mort. C'est une chose que Lestrange ignorait lorsqu'il a lancé le sort en omettant de tuer Severus. Il pensait avoir son âme en sa possession, mais annihiler quelque chose d'aussi puissant qu'une âme sans posséder aussi l'esprit est suicidaire. »

Minerva, si intelligente fut-elle, paraissait totalement perdue. Elle comprenait, bien sûr, ce qu'Hermione tentait de lui expliquer, mais elle ne voyait pas comment on pouvait récupérer une âme enfermée dans un un corps inconscient.

« L'esprit ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« L'esprit et l'âme ne sont qu'une suele et même chose lorsqu'ils s'associent et qu'ils ne peuvent fonctionner l'un sans l'autre. Donc, récupérer une âme revient au même que récupérer un esprit. »

Minerva hésita un instant puis son regard s'éclaira.

« La Légilimencie ? »

« Je pense, en effet, que c'est ce qui pourrait nous permettre de rendre son âme au Professeur Rogue. »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? demanda prudemment Minerva. Connaissez-vous une Potion ou contre-sort qui pourrait annuler les effets de l' _Anima Fura_? »

Hermione considéra la Directrice avec inquiétude. Non, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Potion ou de contre-sort qui puisse rendre son âme à une personne qui en a été séparée. Donc, et c'était vital, la Légilimencie _devait_ être la solution.

« Bien, dit Minerva en s'asseyant derrière son bureau. Nous allons donc commencer par nous pencher sur le cas de la Légilimencie. Êtes-vous Légilimens, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione, qui ne cessait de se tortiller dans son fauteuil, s'arrêta net lorsque la question franchit les lèvres de la vieille femme.

« Je...c'est-à-dire que...en fait...je... »

« La question ne me semblait pas compliquée pourtant, ironisa Minerva d'un ton un peu froid. Êtes-vous Légilimens, oui ou non ? »

« Non. »

Minerva fronça les sourcils, comme si elle avait espéré que la réponse soit positive.

« Vous rendez-vous compte que tous les Légilimens connus sont morts et que l'un deux est séparé de son âme donc inconscient ? »

« Bah en fait...je...oui. »

« Vous vous rendez compte, donc, que nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'entrer dans l'esprit de Severus. À moins que vous ne décidiez de nous pondre un Légilimens, je vois mal comment nous pourrions, disons, ramener Severus à nous. »

« Je sais. »

« Ça nous fait une belle jambe ! »

Le ton commençait à monter tant Minerva semblait avoir les nerfs à vifs. Elle n'était pas en colère contre Hermione d'avoir trouvé une solution qui, finalement, risquait de ne pas aboutir. Elle était en colère contre Severus qui n'avait pas trouvé utile de venir lui demander de l'aide.

« Mais je pensais, risqua timidement Hermione, que peut-être une Potion pourrait avoir les mêmes effets qu'un sort de Légilimencie... »

Minerva, qui s'était relevée pour faire les cents pas sur l'éternel tapis qui recouvrait le sol du bureau directorial, se tourna soudainement vers Hermione.

« Évidemment ! lança-t-elle. Par Merlin, quelle idiote je fais ! Allez chercher Pretexta, Miss Granger et retrouvez-moi tous les deux dans la laboratoire privé de Severus. »

« Mais... »

« Ne discutez pas ! »

Ne voulant pas subir les foudres de la Directrice de Poudlard et non moins celles de la Directrice de Gryffondor, Hermione se précipita hors du bureau et courut jusqu'aux cachots sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les appartements du Professeur Limus, elle se plia en deux, reprenant sa respiration et tentant de faire disparaître un point de côté.

« Miss Granger ? appela une voix derrière elle. Cela fait longtemps que vous attendez ? »

De sa voix mélodieusement sympathique, il s'approcha de sa jeune élève, le sourire bienveillant. Ses yeux violets pétillaient d'une gentillesse naturelle.

« Le Professeur McGonagall nous attend dans le laboratoire du Professeur Rogue, Monsieur, » dit Hermione d'une voix hachée par le souffle qui lui manquait.

« Quelque chose de grave ? »

« Le Professeur Rogue a été touché par un _Anima Fur_ , Monsieur, mais il est toujours vivant. Nous avons besoin du Potion qui nous permettrait d'entrer dans son esprit. »

« Je vous suis. »

Le laboratoire, qui se trouvait à deux pas, croulait sous l'agitation. Pourtant, seule Minerva se trouvait là, préparant chaudrons et ingrédients. Quand Pretexta et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la salle de travail, elle en sursauta presque.

« Pretexta ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Miss Granger vous a mis au courant ? »

« Oui, Minerva, répondit le Professeur d'un ton grave. Mais je crains, malheureusement, que la Potion que vous voulez utiliser n'ai pas les effets désirés. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Cette Potion à pour effet de vous faire entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne qui est prisonnière d'un sort et enfermée dans son esprit. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas. L'esprit de Severus n'a pas été touché par un sort, par conséquent, cette potion ne vous servirai pas à ramener son âme. »

« Je pensais, intervint Hermione, alarmée, que dans son cas, l'esprit et l'âme étaient connectés. »

« Et vous pensiez bien. Seulement le corps humain ne réfléchit pas comme vous et moi. Il a ses propres règles, son propre fonctionnement. L'âme de Severus est bel et bien enfermée dans son esprit, mais il nous est impossible de savoir quels moyens de protection elle a bâtie autour d'elle. Si nous ne savons pas cela, nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans son esprit à l'aveuglette. Ce serait bien trop risqué pour la personne qui y pénétrerait. Et la Potion risquerait d'avoir un effet inverse à ce que vous attendiez. »

« Comment pouvons-nous prévoir l'attaque d'une âme qui se protège ? » demanda Minerva qui semblait reperdre tout espoir.

« Je crois qu'on ne le peut pas. L'âme agit différemment selon l'esprit et le corps qu'elle habite. Elle peut être dotée de différents modes de protection, se cacher dans différentes parties plus ou moins dangereuses de l'esprit, être emprisonnée par l'esprit lui-même qui refuse qu'on emporte l'âme sans l'avoir combattu lui. Mais, et si c'est le cas, l'esprit ne saura pas faire la différence entre quelqu'un qui veut voler l'âme et celui qui veut la rendre. »

« Comment l'esprit peut-il protéger l'âme ? Comment fonctionne-t-il ? »

« Par rapport au vécu de la personne. Si l'âme s'est réfugiée dans la partie la plus sombre de l'esprit qu'elle habite, il se peut que ce dernier tente de vous tuer. Et dans le cas de Severus... »

« ...sa vie entière est sombre... » acheva Hermione d'une voix cassée.

Pretexta acquiesça d'un air dépité tandis que Minerva s'asseyait sur la chaise la plus proche. Il n'y avait donc aucune solution. Et Hermione, malgré son savoir et son optimiste, lui avait donné de faux espoirs.

« Et si je prenais le risque quand même ? » demanda Hermione dans un nouvel élan de détermination.

« De deux choses l'une : vous risqueriez de vous retrouver enfermée dans un esprit que vous ne connaissez absolument pas, pis, vous risqueriez de mourir à petit feu dans ce même esprit que vous ne connaissez pas et dans lequel vous pourriez passer l'éternité à brûler sous les flammes d'un esprit vengeur. »

Mais ces paroles ne semblèrent pas ébranler Hermione plus que ça. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait la conviction que, même si l'esprit tentait de la tuer, elle réussirait à le convaincre qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Après tout, n'était-elle pas celle qui le connaissait le mieux, cet esprit ?

« Quels pourraient être les effets inverses de la Potion que vous avez évoqués tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ne saurai vous le dire, répondit évasivement Pretexta. Elle pourrait tout simplement vous éjecter de l'esprit avant même que vous n'ayez eu le temps de le parcourir ou sans doute essayerait-elle de vous contraindre à rester. Je ne connais pas de vraie réponse à votre question, Miss Granger, j'en suis navré. »

« Combien de temps pour préparer la Potion, Professeur ? »

« Environ une à deux heures. Je suppose que Severus possède tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de cette Potion, n'est-ce pas Minerva. »

La vieille dame ne répondit pas. Elle semblait loin, perdue dans amas de pensées insurmontables qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas partager. Pourtant, alors qu'Hermione et Pretexta tournaient les yeux vers elle, elle releva la tête, le regard sévère.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire cela, Miss Granger, » dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répliqua la jeune-femme d'un ton agacé.

« Parce que vous êtes une élève et que je vous sous ma responsabilité. »

« Et alors ? Vous n'auriez de comptes à rendre à personne, mes parents sont morts... »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Je refuse que vous fassiez cela. »

« Si ce n'est moi, qui le fera ? Je connais l'esprit du Professeur Rogue plus que n'importe qui dans cette école. »

Un silence angoissant s'abattit sur la pièce. Les deux Professeurs avaient le regard rivé sur Hermione qui ne paraissait pas prête d'abandonner son idée de mission de sauvage suicidaire. Mais elle avait marqué un point qui, aux yeux de Minerva, était le plus important : personne ne connaissait Severus autant qu'elle. D'abord parce qu'elle l'avait soutenu pendant toute la durée de son procès, ensuite parce qu'elle-même avait reçu l'aide du Directeur de Serpentard et surtout parce qu'elle savait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

« Personne n'aura plus de chances que moi d'en sortir indemne, déclara Hermione. Je ne connais peut-être pas tout du passé de Severus, mais je sais comment fonctionne son esprit. »

Elle se tut soudainement quand elle remarqua qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom au lieu de son titre, mais personne ne sembla s'en formaliser, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à peser le pour et le contre.

« Est-il possible que Miss Granger, si jamais ça se passe mal, puisse fuir l'esprit de Severus avant d'en être prisonnière ? » interrogea Minerva en se tournant vers le Professeur Limus.

« Je ne peux, encore une fois, rien garantir. Je sais préparer ce genre de Potion, mais n'en connaît pas tous les effets. Si la Potion ne la retiendra pas quand elle essayera de s'échapper, je ne peux vous l'assurer. »

« Cette Potion va-t-elle me permettre d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ? »

« Je crois que oui. Mais je vous le répète : vous devrez être très prudente. Vous risquerez de vous retrouver face à un pouvoir que vous ne saurez pas combattre. Il s'agit de Severus Rogue. »

Hermione acquiesça, s'enquerra de deux ou trois autres petites choses et quitta le laboratoire, suivie de Minerva, laissant Pretexta se mettre à la confection de la Potion. Un silence pesant régnait entre Minerva et Hermione tandis qu'elles prenaient la direction de l'infirmerie. Il y avait une sorte de timidité, une gêne qui ne voulaient pas être révélées. Et alors que les deux Sorcières avançaient dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard, Minerva se rendit compte de combien elle tenait à Hermione. Elle avait ce sentiment de protection maternelle qui la poussait à vouloir la sauver de tous les dangers qui pouvaient bien la guetter. Elle ne ressentait aucune pitié pour Hermione par rapport au fait qu'elle avait perdu bien plus que ce qu'une jeune-femme de son âge n'aurait dû supporter. Non, elle ne ressentait pour elle qu'une violente compassion, un sentiment de tristesse et une envie débordante de la réconforter. Et quand elle la voyait là, prête à risquer sa vie malgré, elle se rendait compte qu'elle-même n'aurait sans doute peut-être pas été capable d'en faire autant.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, » déclara soudain Minerva en s'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir un peu sombre.

Hermione s'arrêta à son tour, étonnée. Elle voulut dire qu'elle n'avait pas le temps pour un sermon, que cela pouvait attendre mais pas Severus, mais lorsqu'elle vu le regard peiné de sa Directrice de Maison et Professeur préféré, elle ne put dire un mot. Elle se contenta d'attendre que la vieille femme parle.

« Il faut que vous sachiez... » commença Minerva.

Sa voix n'était pas sèche et sévère comme à l'ordinaire. Non. Elle avait un tout autre ton, une sorte de mélange entre la mélancolie et la tristesse, la peur et la résignation. Elle avait le regard qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle avait vu le corps presque mort de Severus sur son lit d'hôpital alors qu'il venait d'être mordu par Nagini. Ce même regard qui disait à quel point elle regrettait de ne pouvoir faire plus, de n'avoir pas pu faire plus.

« Vous devrez faire très attention, reprit-elle en changeant totalement sa phrase. Vous ne devrez surtout pas vous précipiter et vous jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je...vous devrez nous revenir vivante, Hermione. »

Ces paroles sonnèrent encore plus dramatiques lorsque Minerva prononça le prénom de son élève – ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Hermione en fut touchée, car cela signifiait que la vieille dame tenait, un minimum, à elle.

« Vous comprenez ? demanda Minerva sans attendre de réponse. Vous devrez revenir. Parce que les gens ont besoin de vous ici et parce que vous ne pouvez pas nous quitter comme ça. »

Plus Minerva parlait, plus sa voix tremblait et plus les traits de son visages se tendaient. Ses yeux verts se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes et son dos, d'habitude si droit, se courbait sous le poids de la tristesse.

« D'abord Albus, ensuite Messieurs Potter et Weasley, Miss Weasley...sans parler de Remus et de Tonks...et de tous ceux qui...Vous ? Ce serait insurmontable...L'école...le Monde Magique à besoin de vous... _j'ai_ besoin de vous, Hermione. »

Et sa voix, devenue beaucoup trop faible sur la dernière phrase se brisa, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Il n'y eu pas de larmes, pas d'étreinte non plus, seulement un sourire rassurant de la part d'Hermione, un sourire emplit de gratitude et de tout ce que de simples mots ne pouvaient décrire. Les deux femmes restèrent longuement là, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, tentant de faire passer, à travers des regards, les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans leur esprit. La confiance subite qui venait de s'installer entre elle semblait inébranlable, presque infaillible. Et il y avait ce sentiment, cette émotion, plus qu'une amitié, c'était l'amour d'une mère à son enfant, l'amour d'une fille à sa mère, celui d'un mentor à son élève qui naissait, se bâtissait dans le mutisme le plus total. Et lorsque Minerva coupa le contact visuel, ce fut comme si un millier de mots avaient été dis, comme si une éternité était passée et que les femmes avaient finies par s'apprendre, par s'apprivoiser. Au delà de la relation élève/professeur était née une sorte de complicité, d'accord et de compréhension mutuelle. Et sans dire un mot, d'un même mouvement, elles se remirent en marche, savourant ce moment unique qui leur était donné.

L'infirmerie était parfaitement calme. Narcissa se trouvait aux côtés de son fils qui dormait dans un lit au fond de la salle. Les deux Aurors que Minerva et Hermione avaient ramené de la Cabane Hurlante étaient allongés sur des lits, l'un portant un bandage autour de la tête, l'autre semblant aller bien mieux. Et derrière un rideau blanc, dans le coin le plus reculé de l'infirmerie, se trouvait le corps de Severus vivant mais sans âme. Hermione et Minerva se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et lui expliquèrent la situation. Si l'infirmière sembla comprendre tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire, elle n'en paraissait pas moins apeurée. L'idée de laisser Hermione prendre le risque de se perdre dans un esprit comme celui de Severus paraissait l'offusquer terriblement. Pourtant, l'air fatigué, elle ne discuta pas la décision de la jeune-femme ni celle de Minerva de ne pas l'en empêcher.

« Comment va Drago ? » interrogea Hermione alors que Poppy s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir blanc.

« Il irait sans doute beaucoup mieux si vous ne l'aviez pas emmené avec vous, » répliqua une voix glaciale derrière elle.

Hermione se figea. Elle en avait presque oublié Narcissa Malfoy. La froide et hautaine Narcissa Malfoy qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis la Bataille Finale mais dont Severus lui avait parlé pour...avoir couché avec elle. Et quand elle la voyait, si belle et élégante malgré le combat qu'elle avait mené contre Rodolphus Lestrange, elle comprenait pourquoi Severus avait succombé à la tentation. Mais elle n'avait pas le loisir de voir sur son visage la tendresse que lui avait dû voir sans doute. Non, Hermione ne voyait que la rage et la haine. Narcissa la regardait de ses yeux bleus, de ce regard polaire qu'elle réservait souvent à la vermine. De ce regard, en fait, qu'elle lui avait adressée le premier jour qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Miss Granger, » cracha Narcissa d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Madame Malfoy, » salua Hermione sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

« J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous. »

« Je... »

« Je ne vous permets pas, Madame, lança Poppy d'un ton froid. Cette jeune-femme n'est pas responsable des blessures de votre fils. »

« J'imagine que c'est elle qui a courut vers lui pour lui demander de l'aide, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son regard scrutait la réaction d'Hermione qui avait la terrible sensation d'être passée aux rayons X.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment d'accabler qui que ce soit pour ce qui s'est passé, » trancha Minerva.

Narcissa lança un regard mauvais à la Directrice mais n'ajouta pas un mot sur ce sujet.

« Qu'allez-vous faire du corps de Severus ? » exigea-t-elle à l'intention de Minerva.

« Il n'est pas mort, » osa dire Hermione.

Narcissa tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, sembla la prendre pour une folle pendant un instant, puis reprit cet air méprisant qu'elle avait toujours.

« Que dites-vous, sombre idiote ? susurra-t-elle d'un air menaçant. Je l'ai vu mourir. J'étais là, _moi._ »

Hermione reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. Et ça lui fit mal. Très mal. Mais elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte, pour le moment.

« Il n'est pas mort, répéta-t-elle avec fermeté. Je le sais, _moi._ »

Un duel de regard s'installa entre les deux ennemies.

« Lestrange l'a tué, » assena Narcissa sans ciller.

« Il ne l'a pas fait puisqu'il n'a pas utilisé l' _Avada._ »

« Savez-vous que l' _Avada_ n'est pas le seul sort de Magie Noire capable de tuer ? »

« Savez-vous qu'un esprit n'est pas mort tant que le cerveau continue de fonctionner ? »

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Comme une gifle en plein visage, elle venait de comprendre ce que lui disait la petite merdeuse qui se trouvait face à elle. Et elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter. Pour avoir vécu avec un Mangemort pendant des années, elle aurait dû savoir qu'un esprit reste actif tant que le cerveau n'est pas « mort ». Par conséquent, même séparé de son âme, Severus était toujours vivant. Conscient du moins.

« Avez-vous...trouvé une solution à ce problème ? » demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de mettre sa fierté de côté.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Hermione.

« Auriez-vous...la gentillesse de m'en faire part ? »

Jamais Hermione ne s'était autant délectée d'une telle situation.

« Mais bien sûr, chère Madame. »

Et Hermione, aidée de Minerva, fit un rapide résumé de la « solution » qu'elles avaient trouvé au « problème ». Lorsqu'elles eurent fini leur explication, Narcissa paraissait totalement abasourdi. Elle avait, dans son regard, quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux là. C'était quelque chose entre la reconnaissance et la tristesse. La tristesse de savoir que si Severus revenait, ce n'est pas elle qu'il choisirait, mais Hermione Granger. La reconnaissance, parce que même si Severus finissait sa vie avec une autre femme qu'elle, au moins, il serait en vie. En vie et heureux. C'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu pour lui.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

Hermione lança un regard à Narcissa, repensant à ce que Severus lui avait avoué, repensant à ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble et réalisant que, sans aucun doute, Narcissa tenait à Severus bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait bien voulu admettre.

« Je pense que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour nous, » répondit calmement Hermione.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle regarda simplement la jeune-femme, se rappelant sa promesse faite à Severus.

« Si, dit-elle. Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour _vous_. »

Elle sortit sa baguette alors qu'Hermione se figeait.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ricana Narcissa. Je veux seulement vous libérer du sort qui vous ronge. _Glacies Daemonis_. »

Hermione s'immobilisa un instant, ressentit un froid glacial à l'intérieur d'elle suivit d'un apaisement soudain. Le feu constant qui brûlait en elle et qu'elle avait réussit à apprivoiser de façon à ce qu'elle puisse l'ignorer au maximum, s'éteignit soudainement laissant place à une quiétude totale. Elle soupira, profitant pleinement de sa toute nouvelle liberté. Son esprit aussi semblait redevenir plein et entier.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle alors que Narcissa abaissait sa baguette.

« Pas de quoi. »

Et comme on n'avait plus besoin d'elle, elle retourna auprès de son fils.

C'est après une heure et demi d'attente que Pretexta Limus fit son entrée dans l'infirmerie, une fiole de verre contenant un liquide bleu/violet dans la main. Son yeux n'étaient pas aussi bienveillant que d'habitude. Il étaient remplit d'une inquiétude qui ne lui était pas habituelle et une sévérité qui ne sied pas son visage tirait ses traits. Il s'avança vers le rideau blanc où se trouvait le lit de Severus et où se tenaient Madame Pomfresh, Minerva et Hermione. Elles considéraient le corps immobile du Maître des Potions, toutes dans un état second.

« La Potion est prête, Miss Granger. »

Hermione, Minerva et Poppy se tournèrent vers Pretexta.

« Bien, » murmura Hermione.

Elle attrapa la fiole que lui tendait le Professeur et tourna les yeux vers Severus. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était terrifiée. Pas à l'idée de mourir, mais plutôt à l'idée de revenir, si c'était possible, sans Severus. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrai si elle n'arrivait pas à lui rendre son âme. D'ailleurs, elle pensa, au fin fond de son cœur, qu'elle préférait rester enfermée dans l'esprit de Severus plutôt que de revenir sans lui. Mais elle n'en fit pas part. Elle se contenta de soupirer et de s'approcher du lit. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme, ferma les yeux un moment et tenta de vider son esprit. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers les trois autres, le regard assuré.

« Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit, Miss Granger, lui fit promettre Minerva. Revenez-nous vite. Et pas seule si possible. »

Hermione acquiesça, remercia Pretexta pour sa rapidité, fit un bref signe de tête à Madame Pomfresh et posa ensuite son regard sur Narcissa qui se tenait juste derrière Pretexta.

« Ramenez-le, Miss, » supplia-t-elle presque d'une voix basse.

Hochant de la tête, la jeune-femme ôta le bouchon de liège qui renfermait le liquide bleuté et le porta à ses lèvres.

« Prenez sa main, » entendit-elle Pretexta lui dire.

Elle s'exécuta et but la Potion d'une seule gorgée. Et alors qu'elle sentait son esprit aspiré, son corps s'effondra à bas du lit, immobile.

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. Alors, rassurés ? Méfiez-vous, j'aime donner de faux espoirs...ou pas...Pour savoir, il faudra lire la suite qui arrive très bientôt.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Je suis impardonnable ! Une absence très longue mais comme vous le voyez, je ne vous ai pas oublié. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais le voilà enfin, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre fidélité, malgré la longue attente ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

 **Disclaimer : Univers et personnages à J.K. Rowling.**

 **Petites infos : Les dialogues écrit en italique sont les dialogues tirés des livres de J.K. Rowling ou des films.**

 **Ceux en italique gras sont tirés de ma fanfiction.**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

 **MaryJanee : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 **FandeSnape : Merci infiniment pour ta review qui m'a énormément touchée. Ça fait plaisir de voir les commentaires des lectrices fidèles ! Ça fait aussi plaisir de voir que ma fanfiction te plaît au point de te faire lâcher une larme ahah ! Voici la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira. À très bientôt !**

 **Mamy 83 : Merci pour ta review ! Même après 26 chapitre, ça fait énormément plaisir de voir arriver de nouvelles lectrices !**

 **Angie-Corleone : Merci de ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te confortera sur ta position !**

 **WitchSpirit : Je pense que je vais suivre ton anecdote et essayer de lire la fin de Lucius avec le** _Magnificat_ **de Pärt. Ça peut être intéressant !**

 **Je m'excuse pour l'attente insupportable, je sais combien cela peut-être frustrant surtout quand on lit une fanfiction d'un trait et qu'on a pas la suite. J'espère donc que cette suite te plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Un esprit difficile**

 _« Les lumières qui sont en nous sont transformées en ténèbres, et les ténèbres dans lesquelles nous vivons sont terribles. »_

Léon Tolstoï.

 _«[...] Quitte à oublier mon propre cœur, je me perdrai pour te sauver. »_

Slimane

Le corps d'Hermione resta immobile mais son esprit fut projeté dans uns sorte de sphère noire et effrayante. Tout d'abord, elle crut que la Potion n'avait pas fait son devoir comme il faut, qu'elle avait atterrit dans son propre esprit ou qu'elle n'avait atterrit nulle part, mais quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de profond et de douloureux l'incita à parcourir cette profondeur abyssale. Alors doucement, prudemment, elle mis un pied devant l'autre, étonnée de voir avec quelle légèreté ses pas guidaient son « corps ». Elle marcha longuement, sur une distance qui lui échappait totalement, pendant une période dont elle n'avait pas réellement conscience mais qui sembla durer éternellement, passa une nappe épaisse d'un brouillard froid et humide et traversa quelque chose qui semblait être entre le réel et l'imagination. Mais il n'y avait toujours personne. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans l'esprit de personne et se doutait bien que le dit esprit ne se montrait pas aussi facilement, mais le temps, dans ce genre d'endroit, était totalement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait dans le monde réel.

Elle passa un très long moment à retrouver son chemin, se perdant dans des sortes de forêts étranges, sur une colline, devant un étang, derrière des buissons. Elle était persuadée, étrangement, que si l'esprit de Severus devait protéger son âme, se serait dans un endroit beaucoup plus sombre et terrifiant que ces endroits qu'elle venaient de « visiter ». Elle s'aventura donc dans des coins reculés, dans des espèces de fumée noires, très sombres et étouffantes. Il n'y avait d'autres bruits que ceux de ses pas, de son souffle saccadé. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Severus, encore moins de son âme. Et plus elle avançait, plus elle avait froid. Son corps était glacé, comme figée dans un glaçon, ses dents claquaient et son cerveau devenait de plus en plus lent. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle sentait simplement que ses pensées se bousculaient, devenaient de moins en moins claires, de plus en plus confuses.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer des heures, un vent violent se leva, faisant frissonner Hermione. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, attendant que la bourrasque se tarisse. Mais, au grand malheur de la jeune-femme, le vent se fit de plus en plus violent à mesure qu'elle avançait, que l'esprit appréhendait son arrivée, qu'il se rendait compte qu'un étranger avait pénétrer son intimité. Après quelques pas difficiles, Hermione se retrouva dans un endroit sombre et terriblement maussade. Il n'y avait rien. Absolument rien dans cet endroit lugubre et menaçant. Seul le bruit des pas et du souffle de la jeune Gryffondor venait troubler l'inquiétant silence qui se trouvait là. Mais à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans cette obscurité troublante, des voix s'ajoutaient au bruit de ses pas, à celui de sa respiration. Des voix terribles, dures, aiguës et tranchantes comme de l'acier. En tendant bien l'oreille, Hermione en reconnut quelques unes, dont celle, glaciale et perçante de Voldemort. Et c'est en entendant la voix d'Harry, qu'elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée à l'endroit qu'elle cherchait. Celui où l'esprit, perturbé et malmené de Severus, dissimulait son âme, mutilée et souillée.

La forêt dans laquelle Hermione se trouvait à présent était rongée par la puanteur et la saleté. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un esprit puisse avoir un tel aspect. L'aspect d'une ruelle sombre et macabre de Londres, de New-York ou même de Paris. L'odeur pestilentielle que dégageait cette inquiétante forêt donna à Hermione un haut-le-cœur qui lui souleva l'estomac. Mais, forte d'avoir trouver l'endroit qu'elle cherchait, elle continua d'avancer, le regard emplit de détermination, la démarche assurée.

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Seulement le souffle strident d'un vent violent et désagréable qui faisait tituber Hermione qui ne pesait presque rien dans cet esprit tordu et menaçant. Pourtant, cet esprit là, celui qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la renvoyer sur le champs, la torturer et, pourquoi pas, la tuer, semblait parfaitement calme. Aucun danger ne semblait la menacer. Aucun corps étranger ne semblait vouloir lui faire quoi que ce soit. Et, étonnement, elle se sentait terriblement confiante dans cet espace pourtant lugubre et repoussant. Sans doute est-ce cet abus de confiance qui la mena tout droit dans le piège que lui tendait cet esprit calme.

xx0xx

Jamais, aussi loin que pouvait s'en rappeler Poppy Pomefresh, l'infirmerie n'avait été aussi calme. Minerva, qui n'avait plus bougée depuis le « départ » de sa jeune élève, avait le regard vague et le teint plus pâle que jamais. Pretexta avait complètement délaissé ses classes et faisait les cents pas devant le lit de Severus. Plus loin, ne bougeant pas plus qu'une statue de cire, se tenait Narcissa, au chevet de son fils unique, les yeux fixes, le visage inexpressif. Et Poppy, témoin de cette scène, assise à son bureau, le visage triste et le cœur gros, semblait incapable de rien. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'elle se ferait autant de soucis pour un élève, sans doute aurait-elle directement pensé à Harry Potter. Mais Harry Potter n'était plus là et Hermione Granger était l'élève pour laquelle elle se faisait un sang d'encre. D'ordinaire, et tout le monde le savait, Poppy était une femme droite et sévère. Elle aimait son métier, elle aimait ses élèves et elle aimait la vie qu'elle menait au château. Mais Poppy était avant tout une femme – et une infirmière – sensible et généreuse. Elle était tout ce qu'un enfant perdu et sans parents rêvait d'avoir : une mère, une tante, une sœur, une amie. Elle était ce qu'on pouvait appelé un Ange-Gardien.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle se trouvait seule dans son bureau. Seule avec ses pensées, le regard perdu sur les silhouettes qui occupaient l'infirmerie, elle ne se sentait plus l'âme d'un Ange-Gardien. Elle aurait voulu retenir Hermione, lui dire que c'était suicidaire que d'enter dans l'esprit de Severus sans le connaître. Mais elle savait que cela aurait été mentir. À elle, à Hermione et à Minerva également. Parce que Poppy Pomfresh savait parfaitement qu'Hermione Granger connaissait l'esprit de Severus Rogue mieux que quiconque. Mieux que Dumbledore. Mieux que Minerva. Mieux que Severus lui-même, cela était possible. Mais si Hermione ne revenait pas. Si elle restait dans l'esprit du Maître des Potions éternellement, Poppy savait que jamais elle ne se le pardonnerai. Elle savait que Minerva ne se le pardonnerai pas non plus, c'était évident. C'était également la raison pour laquelle la directrice ne voulait bouger de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise : elle attendait le retour d'Hermione. Celui aussi de Severus. Sans doute attendait-elle aussi le retour d'Albus. Celui de Harry. Celui de Ron et de Ginny. Celui de Tonks et de Remus. Sans doute attendait-elle le retour de tous ceux qui étaient morts. Morts pour la paix. Une paix dérisoire et sans espoir, en fin de compte. Parce que l'homme en général, ne semble pas supporter la paix. Il l'attend. Il l'espère. Il la prie et l'exhorte. Mais en fin de compte, lorsqu'il l'atteint, il s'ennuie de cette paix, de ce calme et de ce silence. C'est pourquoi la guerre est perpétuelle.

« Vous pensez qu'elle va revenir ? »

Poppy sursauta, arrachée à ses pensées. Elle releva doucement la tête à l'entente de cette voix rêveuse. Luna Lovegood se tenait devant sa porte, ses yeux globuleux la regardant sans la voir vraiment. Elle avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres, quelque chose entre la peur et l'optimisme, le doute et l'espoir.

« Que faites-vous ici, Miss ? »

« Je n'ai plus vu Hermione depuis quelques heures, répondit doucement Luna. Je savais qu'elle préparait quelque chose, mais je ne savais quoi. Mon instinct m'a mené ici. »

Poppy considéra longuement Luna. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se trouvait incapable de répondre à la question posée par la jeune-femme.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas de réponse parfaite à ce genre de question, Madame Pomfresh, mais je ne vous demande que la vérité. »

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à votre question, Miss Lovegood, répondit Poppy d'un air navré. Malheureusement, seule Miss Granger pourra y répondre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous apporter ce que vous désirez, mais je suis mal placée pour faire des hypothèses. »

Luna, des ses yeux bleus et ronds, considéra Poppy d'un air terriblement triste. C'était un air que personne n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Pas même lors de la Bataille Finale. Parce que, malgré toutes les horreurs qui avaient eues lieu, malgré tous les amis qu'ils avaient tous perdus, elle avait été la seule à avoir gardé un optimisme infaillible. Alors voir cet air contrit sur ce visage d'habitude si souriant blessa Poppy au plus profond de son âme. Parce que la guerre finie, parce que le tyran mort, l'horreur de toute cette infamie continuait à détruire des cœurs purs.

« Retournez à votre dortoir en attendant le prochain cours, dit Poppy en se levant. Vous ne devez pas rester là. »

Luna acquiesça faiblement de la tête et sortit du bureau aussi doucement qu'elle y était entrée.

« Il est difficile, pour vous, d'accepter une telle chose, n'est-ce pas Poppy ? » murmura une voix douce.

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers le tableau qui se trouvait la droite de son bureau et se rassit brutalement. C'était la première fois, depuis sa mort, qu'elle revoyait le visage d'Albus Dmbledore. Elle devint aussi blanche que sa blouse et sa tête se mit à tourner. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi triste, aussi déboussolée qu'à cet instant précis. Rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse et désemparée à la fois que de revoir Albus, d'entendre sa voix, de voir ses yeux scintillants mais éteins par la mort.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, ma chère. Rien n'est votre faute. »

« Chacune des personnes présentes dans cette infirmerie se sent coupable, Albus, répondit tristement Poppy. Regardez Minerva. Avez-vous déjà vu son visage aussi fermé ? Et Severus. Même emprisonné par son propre esprit, son visage montre à quel point la culpabilité de chacun de ses actes le ronge. Et Miss Granger. Cette jeune-fille est devenue une femme en quelques mois et de la plus terrible des façons. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir réussit à sauver sa famille de cœur et de sang doit lui déchirer le cœur. Comment voulez-vous que je ne culpabilise pas ? Ce n'est pas à elle de faire cela. Ce n'est pas à elle de sauver qui que ce soit. Plus maintenant. Elle a droit à une vie paisible. »

« C'était son choix, me semble-t-il, » fit remarquer Albus.

« En effet. C'est bien ce qui me déroute. »

« L'amour fait faire au gens des choses inconsidérées, Poppy. »

Poppy, dont les yeux s'étaient fermés un moment, les rouvrit subitement, écarquillés par la surprise.

« Vous... ? »

« Oui, Poppy. En sachant cela, pensez-vous que Miss Granger n'aurait pas ressentit la moindre culpabilité si elle n'avait pas fait ce qui lui semblait juste ? »

« Vous essayez de me convaincre que je n'aurais rien pu faire, n'est-ce pas ? » interrogea Poppy avec l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, affirma Dumbledore. Ni vous ni personne. Même Severus n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Les sentiments qui les lie tous les deux sont plus forts que tout. Miss Granger est bien trop généreuse et beaucoup trop courageuse pour laisser un homme mourir sans avoir tout essayé pour le sauver. Et sans doute cela soulagera-t-il Severus de savoir, s'il revient, que quelqu'un tiens suffisamment à lui pour avoir risqué sa vie afin de le ramener. »

« Sans doute avez-vous raison, admit Poppy. La voix de la raison à encore parler. »

Albus sourit largement, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

« Vous pensez qu'il va revenir ? » demanda l'infirmière.

Le sourire d'Albus s'effaça.

« Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas de réponse, dit celui-ci. Nous connaissons tous deux l'esprit de Severus et nous savons qu'il sera très difficile pour Miss Granger de réussir à la ramener. Mais j'ose caresser l'espoir qu'elle y parviendra. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, Albus sortit du tableau, laissant Poppy avec ses pensées.

xx0xx

Les voix qui hantaient l'esprit de Severus avaient recommencé à murmurer, angoissantes et effrayantes. Hermione, dont les battements de cœur s'accéléraient de plus en plus, marchaient d'un pas rapide et peu assuré. Plus elle avançait dans la forêt, plus il faisait sombre et froid. Le bruit de ses pas n'était plus rassurant mais terriblement affolant. À chaque croisements, elle s'arrêtait, tendant l'oreille, croyant entendre des bruits, des voix, des pas autres que les siens, mais seul un silence inquiétant lui répondait. Il n'y avait que ce murmure incessant, ces paroles incompréhensibles, ces mots menaçants qui titillait sa nervosité. L'esprit de Severus venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence et elle redoutait le moment où il allait s'apercevoir qu'elle voulait reprendre l'âme de ce premier.

 _« Severus... »_

Le prénom, murmurer d'une voix faible et désemparée, retentit aux oreilles d'Hermione comme un cri déchirant. La voix de Dumbledore, qui paraissait proche et lointaine à la fois, fit frissonner Hermione.

 _« Severus...aidez-moi... »_

Les jambes d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent d'avancer avant même que la jeune-femme ne leur en ai donné l'ordre. Elle avait froid, elle avait peur et, d'un coup, elle se sentait atrocement triste. Le sentiment de désespoir qu'elle sentait dans la voix du vieil homme, malgré toute la rancœur qu'elle ressentait à son égard, remplissait son cœur de pitié et de déchirement. Pas spécialement pour Dumbledore, mais surtout pour Severus. Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lui revenait en plein visage, comme si l'horreur de sa vie devenait réel dans cette « dimension » là. Elle imaginait à quel point cela avait dû être difficile de tuer un homme qui le suppliait presque de le faire. Elle imaginait combien il avait dû être déchiré entre sa promesse et son honneur. Tuer ou ne pas tuer ? Comment avait-il pu subir autant d'épreuves en si peu d'années ?

 _« Que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ? »_

Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle avait déjà vu toutes ces scènes avant la mort de Harry, mais là, c'était comme si elle vivait chacune des émotions de Severus, chaque moment de sa misérable vie, chaque instant de sa souffrance, chaque seconde, chaque minute de son désarroi. Et elle comprit que c'était ce que désirait l'esprit de Severus. C'était sa façon de se protéger tout en protégeant l'âme qu'elle était venue récupérer. Il voulait l'affaiblir en lui faisant réaliser tout ce que Severus avait enduré. Il voulait la faire douter, la torturer, l'assommer et la tuer de tout ces tourments.

« Sois forte, se répéta-t-elle soudain. Sois forte, ne flanche pas. »

Et elle se remit en marche, essayant de faire abstraction de toutes les phrases qui perçaient ses tympans.

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

 _« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »_

 _« Je suis désolé ! »_

 _« Épargne ta salive. »_

Hermione luttait, encore et encore, essayant d'échapper à la douleur que subissait son cœur, continuait de marcher, se mit à courir, à essayer de fuir.

« _Vous me dégoûtez !_ »

Le mépris dans la voix de l'ancien Directeur coupa le souffle de la jeune-femme. Jamais elle n'avait entendu tant d'amertume dans la voix du vieil homme. Et les répliques fusaient, comme dans une pensine, réapprenant à Hermione les secrets les plus impénétrables de Severus Rogue.

« _Après m'avoir tué, Severus..._ »

L'esprit de Severus mettait un point d'honneur a torturer Hermione avec les phrases, les mots qui hantaient le plus Severus. Il n'y avait pas une parole gentille, pas un mot doux. Il n'y avait que du dégoût et de la douleur, de la tristesse et du remord.

« _Vous vous êtes servis de moi._ »

Il n'y avait pas que de la colère dans le ton qu'avait employé Severus pour dire ces mots. Il y avait aussi une immense déception et une tristesse inouïe.

« _Comment osez-vous vous tenir où il se tenait ?_ »

Hermione tomba genoux à terre, beaucoup trop essoufflée pour continuer son avancée dans la forêt sombre et froide. C'était trop. Trop d'émotions, trop de souffrance, de tristesse et de rancœur. Il y avait beaucoup trop de haine, bien trop de mépris et de répulsion envers l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Elle voulait partir, quitter cet esprit torturé, oublier toute la peine de Severus et ne connaître que la sienne. C'était trop dur, trop cruel et surtout trop égoïste, mais elle ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus. Mais elle ne pouvait faire demi-tour. Elle voulait – elle devait – sauver Severus. Elle se l'était promit. Elle l'avait juré à Minerva aussi. Et elle ne pouvait laisser Severus coincé à jamais dans cet esprit vengeur et malmené. Elle devait réussir. Si elle échouait, elle serait, elle aussi, au prise de cet esprit déroutant.

 _ **« Je suis déjà assez exaspéré de devoir supporter votre petite personne insignifiante une année de plus sans que vous en rajoutiez. »**_

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, tenta de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre toute ces horreurs, mais plus elle essayait, plus les paroles s'insinuaient en elle, dans son cœur et dans son âme. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour arrêter ce flot de parole terrible.

 _ **« C'est pour ça alors ? Que vos yeux son si noirs ? »**_

 _ **« Vous ne me détestez pas ? »**_

 _ **« Non, Monsieur, je ne vous déteste pas. »**_

Hermione releva la tête brusquement. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ces paroles douces et presque amicales se trouvaient au milieu de paroles violentes et pleines d'animosité ? Forte de ce souvenir, elle se releva, chancelante, et reprit sa route, se rappelant pourquoi elle était là. Elle devait trouver l'endroit exacte où se trouvait l'âme de Severus et, seulement à cet instant, elle agirait. Sa détermination nouvelle dissipait légèrement les voix qui la tourmentait et concentrait son esprit sur les informations que lui offrait la lugubre forêt. Les arbres dansaient au gré du vent qui soufflait moins fort qu'auparavant, mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'inquiétude qu'ils envoyaient. Et pourtant, Hermione demeurait bel et bien seule dans cette obscurité.

« Pars... »

Hermione stoppa un instant sa marche, réalisant que la voix ne venait pas de loin, mais de l'intérieur même de son propre esprit. Une voix stridente et effrayante, un peu comme celle de Voldemort – peut-être était-ce celle de Voldemort – venait de pénétrer son esprit afin de la faire fuir. Sans doute l'aurait-elle fait si elle en avait eu l'occasion, mais l'idée même de laisser Severus ici l'en empêchait. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était possible que Voldemort soit le gardien de l'âme de Severus. Était-il possible que le souvenir de celui qui avait le plus tourmenté Severus puisse contrôler son esprit afin de ne jamais rendre son âme à qui que ce soit ? Pourquoi pas, se dit-elle. Elle essaya de se remettre en marche, mais une force invisible l'en empêcha. Elle tenta, en vain, de combattre, mais ses jambes, devenues soudainement trop faibles, lâchèrent et elle se retrouva sur le sol, à genoux. Se relever était impossible. C'était comme si elle était clouée ou collée à terre, ne pouvant plus bouger.

« Tu as eu l'audace de pénétrer ici, tu n'en sortiras donc pas vivante, Sorcière. »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Voldemort. C'était la voix de Severus, décharnée par la haine et la colère. Severus était le gardien de son âme, elle avait donc une chance de le convaincre, bien qu'il sembla ne pas la reconnaître. Elle se doutait bien que ce Severus là n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle connaissait, elle avait donc un avantage sur lui : elle savait des chose qu'il ignorait qu'une sorcière de son âge puisse savoir. Mais le gros bémol était que ça allait être très difficile pour elle de raisonner ce Severus là afin qu'il redevienne celui qu'elle connaissait.

« Que fais-tu ici, sombre idiote ? » lança violemment la voix.

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop occupée à essayer de trouver une solution à son problème. Mais ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'un Severus transformé apparut devant elle. Ses yeux étaient rougeoyants et flambaient d'une haine inconsidérée. Son visage n'en était pas un. Celui-ci n'avait rien du nez crochu, rien des lèvres fines et moqueuses, rien des traits fatigués et du teint cireux qui faisait celui de Severus. Non. Ce visage là étaient recouverts de balafres si profondes que la peau semblait vouloir se détacher du visage, comme s'il avait été brûlé par de l'acide. Aucun des traits du véritable visage de Severus n'était reconnaissable. Ce qui se trouvait devant Hermione n'était rien d'autre qu'une monstruosité. Il était immensément grand et elle avait l'impression que son ombre allait l'avaler toute entière. Ses mains étaient osseuses et recouvertes d'un rouge pourpre semblable à du sang.

« Qui êtes vous ? » gronda-t-il.

Sa voix était devenue plus forte, menaçante, épouvantable et ses yeux flamboyaient plus encore.

« Hermione Granger, » répondit faiblement cette dernière.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je...je viens récupérer l'âme de Severus... »

La terre trembla lorsque le monstre fit un geste pour attraper Hermione. Il l'empoigna par le coup et la souleva à plus de cinq mètres du sol. Sa main sur son cou était glaciale et rugueuse. Hermione suffoqua, tenta de respirer, mais la force avec laquelle le monstre la tenait l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle.

« Severus n'est plus là, explosa le géant. Et même s'il était là, je te trouve bien trop audacieuse de venir ici sans savoir ce qui t'attends. Croyais-tu pouvoir repartir avec ce que tu étais venu chercher ? »

« Je...pensais...pouvoir...vous convain...convaincre..., » souffla douloureusement la Gryffondor.

« ME CONVAINCRE ?! »

La fureur subite qu'Hermione venait de déclencher fit trembler la carcasse impressionnante du faux Severus qui raffermit un peu plus la pression sur le coup d'Hermione qui crut défaillir.

« Personne ne peut me convaincre, entends-tu ?! »

Il lâcha violemment Hermione qui atterrit brusquement sur le dos. Elle sentit le sol trembler sous elle et comprit que le monstre s'avançait vers elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le colosse au-dessus d'elle, son ombre la recouvrant entièrement, les yeux brûlant de haine.

« Comment ose-tu t'aventurer ici et prétendre pouvoir me convaincre de quoi que ce soit ? Qui es-tu pour avoir un tel aplomb ? »

« Je suis celle qui aime Severus et que Severus aime, » rétorqua Hermione avec dureté.

Un rire cruel sortit de la gorge du monstre, terrible et sonore.

« Comment peux-tu affirmer une telle chose ? demanda l'hideuse créature d'un ton cynique. Severus n'aime personne et surtout pas une fillette de ton genre. »

Il essayait de la faire flancher, Hermione le savait, c'est pourquoi elle fit tout son possible pour ignorer les paroles de la créature.

« Quelle pauvre naïve tu fais, ricana la bête. Tu semblais pourtant légèrement plus intelligente que la moyenne. Dommage. Tu mourras comme la moyenne : tristement et douloureusement. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, » dit rapidement Hermione alors que le monstre commençait à la soulever de nouveau.

« Que dis-tu encore ? » demanda-t-il en la reposant au sol.

Il y avait, à présent, une sorte de panique dans la voix froide et dangereuse du faux Severus, mais ses yeux brûlaient toujours autant de cette malveillance effroyable.

« Je sais que vous êtes là pour protéger l'âme de Severus, » déclara Hermione qui reprenait confiance.

« L'âme de Severus ne se trouve pas ici, » gronda de nouveau la brute.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. Vous n'êtes qu'un simulacre qui ce doit de me tromper. Mais je sais que, derrière cette apparence, se trouve le véritable Severus Rogue. »

« Tu sembles bien sûre de toi, fillette. »

« Je connais Severus. Je sais de quoi il est capable. Je connais son esprit et je sais comment il fonctionne. Sûr qu'un esprit tel que le sien ne laisserait personne le pénétrer à sa guise et récupérer son âme sans savoir ce qu'elle voudrai en faire. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire de tord à Severus. »

« Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu es là. Tu te leurres si tu penses que je peux te donner ce que tu recherches. Je suis ce que Severus redoute le plus. »

« Vous représentez ce que Severus redoute le plus, corrigea Hermione. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir réel sur lui, et vous le savez. Lorsque Severus est éveillé, vous n'agissez pas de la même manière et il peut vous combattre. La situation présente est différente mais vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de me suivre si je le retrouve. »

« Mais je pourrais t'empêcher de le retrouver. »

Le monstre commençait à redevenir menaçant. Il était donc temps pour Hermione de jouer sa dernière carte.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. »

Elle n'était sûre de rien, mais elle devait essayer. Si les dernières paroles s'étaient retrouvées là, c'était bien que Severus sentait sa présence. Elle devait donc tenter le tout pour le tout, essayer de faire flancher le mal du côté du bien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela, stupide enfant ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, fouillant au plus profond de sa mémoire.

 _ **« Je retrouverai celui qui vous a fait ça, Hermione. Même si cela doit-être la dernière chose que je ferai, je le ferai. Pour...toi... »**_

« Qu'est- ce que tu fais, Sorcière ? » explosa le monstre.

Il essaya de la stopper dans sa tentative, mais elle venait, inconsciemment, de former une bulle protectrice autour d'elle, empêchant la créature de l'approcher. Elle se concentra plus encore, sachant que maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle allait réussir.

 _ **« Vous vous êtes inquiété ? »**_

 _ **« Oui. En effet. Je me suis inquiété de ce qui pouvait vous arriver. J'ai eu peur que vous décidiez de rester là-bas, également. Peur que vous ne reveniez pas, que vous trouviez le repos bien plus précieux que la vie sur terre, éveillée. »**_

 _ **« J'ai été effrayé de voir Monsieur Malfoy arriver dans mes appartements en disant que vous étiez en train de mourir. J'ai été terrifié en vous voyant effondrée au sol, incapable de respirer, couverte de votre propre sang. Alors non, je ne vous méprise pas et je ne souhaite pas votre mort. »**_

 _ **« Je te désire, Hermione. Je te désire follement. Mais si ce n'était que ça... »**_

 _ **« Je t'aime. »**_

 _ **« Je t'aime aussi. »**_

Hemrione rouvrit doucement les yeux, le regard flamboyant, une larme coulant le long de sa joue droite. Et la créature n'était plus là. Le vent s'était apaisé et il faisait moins froid. Le calme était revenu, les voix s'étaient arrêtés et plus aucun danger ne semblait courir. La jeune-femme se releva, les jambes tremblotantes, et scruta les alentours. Le monstre était bel et bien partit, sa ruse avait marché. Tant d'affection et d'amour avait dû le rendre malade et le faire fuir. Elle avança de quelques pas, apercevant, au loin, un tas noir qui ne se trouvait pas là auparavant. Et alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques pas, elle reconnut la silhouette de Severus, allongé sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers lui aussi vite qu'elle le pu, s'accroupit auprès de lui et considéra son visage. Il était cireux et fatigué. Son nez crochu était à sa place et ses lèvres étaient toujours fines et narquoises. Severus était de retour.

« Severus ? » appela-t-elle doucement.

Elle le secoua délicatement, vérifiant qu'il était bien vivant, mais il ne bougea pas. Son corps était raide et froid, mais elle refusa de céder à la panique. Si la créature était partit et que Severus était là, c'était bien parque qu'il était vivant. Cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. De toute façon, c'était son âme qu'elle était venue chercher et une âme ne peut mourir à l'intérieur d'un esprit. Et l'appela alors encore, le secoua plusieurs fois mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Et par malheur, elle sentait les effets de la potion se dissiper. Et si elle partait et qu'en revenant, elle devait de nouveau faire face à l'esprit de Severus ? Et si quand elle revenait, tout était perdu ? Elle résista donc aux effets de la potion et commença à secouer Severus de plus en plus fort. Peut-être lui fallait-il un peu de temps ? Elle jeta un œil au torse de l'homme et vit sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa faible respiration.

« Severus ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Elle le considéra avec angoisse, attendant un geste de sa part. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle réitérait sa question, sa tête bascula de haut en bas en signe d'assentiment. Elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et continua de lui parler.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Severus hocha de nouveau faiblement la tête.

« Tu te sens prêt à me suivre ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse, comme s'il hésitait. Elle attendait avec appréhension, redoutant un refus, un abandon total de la vie.

« Severus ? »

Nouvel hochement positif de la tête. Hermione soupira de nouveau et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Tu dois seulement me serrer la main très fort. L'effet de la potion va bientôt se dissiper. »

Severus acquiesça une dernière fois et fit un effort considérable pour serrer la main d'Hermione autant qu'il le pu. Ils attendirent quelques instants puis, au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione sentit son corps emporté vers l'arrière, comme si elle faisait demi-tour et en un claquement de doigts, elle se retrouva dans l'infirmerie, sa main toujours accrochée à celle de Severus alors que celle de ce dernier avait relâché son emprise.

« Hermione ! »

La voix de Minerva lui fit relever la tête. Elle était par terre, sur le sol froid et dur de l'infirmerie. Elle se redressa brusquement, remit ses vêtements en ordre et observa le corps immobile de Severus.

« Il devrait revenir, » dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Poppy, Minerva et Pretexta se mirent à ses côtés, observant à son tour le corps inerte de Severus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea faiblement Poppy.

« Plus tard, répondit sèchement Hermione. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus l'attente se faisait longue et affolante. La respiration de Severus était terriblement faible et aucun mouvement ne laissait paraître qu'il allait revenir. Et Hermione, qui commençait à perdre tout espoir, sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues creusées. Elle était incapable de détacher son regard du visage endormit de Severus. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts et elle sentit la main de Minerva sur son épaule.

« Il ne reviendra pas, assena lourdement la vieille femme. Il ne reviendra pas. »

« Si ! s'écria Hermione. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait ! Il a dit qu'il me suivait. »

« Peut-être était-ce trop douloureux pour lui. »

« Non...ce n'est pas possible...il ne peut pas... »

Hermione sentit une pression. Poppy tentait de l'éloigner du lit, ses larmes coulant également sur ses joues pâles. Il était impossible pour Hermione de bouger, impossible également de lâcher Severus du regard. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. C'était inconcevable.

« Je dois y retourner ! »

Elle tenta de s'extirper de l'emprise de l'infirmière, mais elle n'en avait plus la force.

« Je dois retourner auprès de lui, sanglota Hermione d'une voix à peine audible. Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, c'est trop horrible...vous n'imaginez pas...il doit revenir...je dois y aller. »

Mais aucun mot, aucune phrase que la jeune-femme pouvaient dire n'avait de sens à présent. Tout semblait faux et irréel. Elle ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence, celle-là même qu'elle connaissait alors même que Severus avait serré sa main : il ne reviendrai pas. Il avait été trop affaiblit, ils avaient attendu trop longtemps, le sort avait eu raison de son âme et son esprit n'avait pas réussi à le protéger. Severus Rogue était fini. Mort. Et Hermione Granger allait mourir à son tour. Parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait l'abandonnait, parce que sa nouvelle famille la quittait et qu'elle se retrouvait seule de nouveau...

 **Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre qui se termine. J'espère qu'il aura réussi à vous satisfaire malgré la longue attente. Je vous promets que la suite arrive très bientôt. Le dernier et ultime chapitre...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui-ci.**

 **À très vite !**

 **Eternely Snape.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Le voilà. Le dernier chapitre de ma fanfiction est enfin arrivé. Il est long. Le plus long de tous. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue pour vous. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Non seulement parce qu'il est très dur mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il marque la fin d'une histoire que j'ai été heureuse de vivre avec vous. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir que moi à partager ces moments. D'autres arriveront bientôt.**

 **J'ai beaucoup de gens à remercier. D'abord certaines de mes plus fidèles lectrices comme WitchSpirit qui m'a toujours mis beaucoup de baume au cœur grâce à ses reviews, MaryJanee dont les commentaires me mettaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Ptitepointe2, ainsi que Leslie, Wassem Assbai et Arya43 qui me suis depuis le tout début. Merci à tous et à toutes, ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs et lectrices de m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette aventure. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide dans vos commentaires qui étaient toujours justes et positifs. Il m'ont permit de me donner à fond dans ce récit pour que vous soyez pleinement satisfaits. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **WitchSpirit : Merci pour ce commentaire très touchant. Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour cet ultime chapitre. J'ai été sadique, c'est vrai, en vous laissant sur votre faim, mais j'avais besoin d'instaurer une sorte de suspens pour que vous ayez vraiment envie de lire la suite ! Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai en effet lu le passage de la mort de Luicus avec la musique de Prät comme tu me l'avais conseillé : c'était bouleversant et terriblement profond. Je te remercie pour ce moment. Bonne lecture ! E.S.**

 **Dame-Vampyria : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta reviews. La comparaison de mon écriture avec celle de la Reine Rowling m'a profondément touché.**

 **En ce qui concerne les fautes de frappes et de conjugaisons, il est vrai qu'en me relisant aujourd'hui, j'en trouve beaucoup et c'est très désagréable. Ma seule excuse est que je n'ai parfois que très peu temps pour me relire et il m'arrive souvent de rater des fautes assez surprenantes. J'ai eu du temps pour relire entièrement ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira davantage. Bonne lecture à toi et à très vite ! E.S.**

 **Mamy 83 : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi pour ta fidélité et pour cette reviews. Hâte-toi donc de lire la suite et fin, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. E.S.**

 **Angie-Corleone : Chère Angie-Corleone. L'attente aura encore été un peu longue, j'en su navrée, j'espère que, là aussi, ça en aura valut la peine. E.S.**

 **Manon : Que puis-je te dire sans rien spoiler ? Bonne lecture ! E.S.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Kiss,**

 **Eternely Snape.**

 **Les Méandres du Chagrin**

 _« Et quand Dieu veut s'attacher réellement un homme, il appelle son plus fidèle écuyer, son plus sûr messager, qui est le chagrin, et lui dit : « Cours après lui, rattrape-le, ne le lâche pas d'une semelle... »_

Soren Kierkegaard.

Une semaine était passée et Hermione n'avait pas un seul instant quitté l'infirmerie. Elle était restée assise auprès de Severus, incapable de bouger, les yeux fixés sur le corps immobile du Maître des Potions, les larmes roulants inlassablement sur ses joues pâles. Rien de ce qu'avait pu dire Minerva n'avait pu la décider à laisser le corps de Severus. Aucune douces paroles de Poppy n'avaient pu soulager sa peine. Aucun des silences apaisants de Luna n'avaient réussit à la consoler. D'ailleurs, Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot depuis ce jour terrible. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que son amour ne reviendrait pas, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, avait hurlé et s'était même évanouie. Mais après cela, elle n'avait plus dit un seul mot, s'était assise et n'avait plus fait un seul mouvement.

La nouvelle de la mort du Professeur Rogue avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école, au même titre que le désespoir de la Gryffondor. Mais rien de ce qu'avait pu dire les élèves, aucune des critiques, des méchancetés, aucun des ragots et des on-dit n'avaient fait réagir la jeune-femme. Elle était plongée dans un tel désespoir que rien ne l'atteignait. Elle restait simplement là, espérant du plus profond de son être que Severus revienne. À chaque mouvement à ses côtés, elle sursautait légèrement, caressant le fol espoir de voir Severus assit sur son lit, l'air méprisant, son visage cireux et ses yeux noirs la regardant fixement. Mais rien de ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde ne se produisit.

Minerva, qui avait essuyé maintes questions concernant le Professeur Rogue, était maintenant accablée d'une profonde tristesse. Elle avait tellement espéré revoir Severus, espéré revoir son air narquois et sa mine renfrognée qu'elle était tombée de très haut lorsque, avec Hermione, Poppy et Pretexta, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence que le Maître des Potions ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Son cœur était meurtrit et son esprit était un véritable champs de ruine. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus coupable qu'à cet instant. Coupable d'avoir été aveugle face aux sentiments qu'éprouvait Severus pour Hermione et vice versa. Coupable de n'avoir pas prédit que, même sans amour, Severus aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour sauver un élève quel qu'il soit, par principe. Coupable de n'avoir pu empêcher sa mort, coupable aussi de ne pouvoir consoler la peine de Miss Granger. Parce que Severus mort, Hermione n'était plus qu'un fantôme, elle le voyait bien. Et elle imaginait combien la souffrance d'une jeune-femme ayant déjà tout perdu pouvait être immense. Mais elle, Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard et de Gryffondor, Professeur de Métamorphose, ne pouvait rien contre la lente agonie de son élève préférée.

Bien sûr, elle s'était confiée à Albus, lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait, mais la parole d'un tableau ne valait pas celle d'un homme. Et bien que le portrait d'Albus soit fidèle, il n'était pas Albus. Albus était mort, lui aussi, et jamais il ne reviendrait. Et Minerva était finalement bien seule, elle aussi. Elle avait perdu son ami et maintenant celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils malgré les nombreux désaccords qui les avait si souvent opposés. Poppy était là, évidemment, comme chacun des autres Professeurs, et elle avait encore ses précieux élèves, mais rien ne valait la présence, bien que silencieuse, de Severus Rogue. Ils avaient toujours eu des rapports privilégiés, même quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Plus encore quand il était arrivé comme Professeur de Potions. Sans doute s'était elle sentie l'âme d'un Ange-Gardien lorsqu'elle avait vu dans son regard combien il regrettait la mort de Lily Potter alors même que le monde Sorcier apprenait la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait voulu le prendre sous son aile, le protéger, lui donner tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Maintenant, elle se rendait compte à quel point il avait été clément avec elle. Elle qui avait douté de sa loyauté après la mort de Dumbledore alors qu'auparavant, elle avait été la première à le défendre contre vents et marrées. Elle qui l'avait vilipendé, qui l'avait menacé et défié. Elle qui avait faillit à son devoir de mentor. Et il lui avait pardonné ses fautes. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il sentait qu'auprès d'elle, il pouvait trouver une oreille attentive bien qu'il se soit rarement confié à elle depuis la fin de son procès. En fait, il ne lui avait presque rien dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux lors de leurs nombreuses rencontres dans le bureau directorial alors qu'ils buvaient un thé. Leurs discussions avaient toujours été plus riches en silences et en regards qu'en paroles. C'étaient sans doute les meilleures, pensa Minerva, un triste sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'elle pénétrait la Grande Salle de son pas assuré, le dos droit malgré la douleur qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Lorsqu'elle passa entre les rangées de tables, les discussions s'estompèrent et le silence se fit. Minerva s'avança vers l'estrade, contourna la table des Professeurs et prit place devant son siège, sans s'y asseoir. Elle balaya la salle de son regard vert, posa ses yeux sur chacune des tables, chacune des maisons, chacun des élèves, prit une grande inspiration et lança un regard vers les autres Professeurs.

« Bien que vous soyez déjà tous au courant de la triste nouvelle, j'attends de vous une attention sans faille, commença-t-elle d'une voix forte. Le Professeur Rogue, notre Maître des Potions, nous a quitté hier dans l'après-midi. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous prévenir que n'importe quelle insulte que j'entendrais à son égard sera sévèrement punie. »

Elle lança un regard sévère à chacune des tables où tous les élèves se tenaient droits et silencieux. Certains étaient complètement indifférents, mais la plus grande partie de ceux qui avaient été assez intelligents pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment affichait une mine triste.

« J'ai tenu conciliabule avec le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, poursuivit la Directrice, et il a été décidé que Severus Rogue serait enterré chez lui, ici à Poudlard. Monsieur Weasley mettra tout en œuvre pour que les funérailles soient organisées dans le plus grand respect, et je compte sur la présence de chacun d'entre vous. Ceux qui ne présentent aucun respect pour Severus Rogue seront dispensés de cette « corvée ». Je n'accepterais aucun écart pendant l'hommage qui lui sera rendu. L'enterrement aura lieu après-demain à onze heures précises dans le parc. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. »

Minerva tint le silence pendant quelques minutes, balayant une fois de plus la salle de son regard froid.

« À partir de la semaine prochaine, Messieurs Limus et Alynson seront respectivement vos Professeurs de Potions et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et pas seulement en tant que remplaçants. Il font désormais partit du corps professoral de Poudlard à temps complet. »

Il y a avait une sorte de voile dans la voix de Minerva alors qu'elle disait ces mots. Comme si tout prenait un sens réel à présent. Comme si ce discours mettait définitivement fin à la vie de Severus Rogue et cela était insupportable pour elle. Ses yeux faisaient clairement comprendre qu'elle avait envie de dire des choses sur Severus mais la barrière de ses lèvres refusait de faire sortir la moindre parole. Elle se contenta simplement de rajouter quelques mots sans grande importance, insista sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait aucun écart lors de l'enterrement de Severus et s'assit à sa place en remarquant, avec tristesse, qu'Hermione n'était pas là.

xx0xx

Drago était toujours inconscient dans son lit d'hôpital. Et Narcissa continuait de veiller sur lui, ne bougeant pas. Elle se tenait debout, droite comme la justice, au chevet de son fils unique. Sa carapace de froideur était toujours en place, mais son regard paraissait lointain depuis la mort de Severus. Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose quand on lui avait apprit la mort de son ancien amant. Elle n'avait même pas rabaissé Hermione. Elle s'était contentée de la regarder d'un œil pas vraiment expressif, lui avait fait un bref signe de tête et avait rejoint sa place auprès de Drago.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Hermione Granger. Elle ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit était sa faute. En vérité, elle se sentait même un peu triste pour cette jeune-femme. Elle imaginait la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir : elle la vivait en ce moment même. Mais elle, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Mais elle ne reprochait rien à Hermione. Rien n'était sa faute. Severus avait fait un choix. Pour elle. Et Hermione Granger n'était pas fautive des choix que Severus Rogue avaient fait. Le véritable coupable était Rodolphus Lestrange et il était mort. Hermione était à présent libérée. Mais à quel prix ? L'homme qu'elle aimait était mort, par sa faute pensait-elle sûrement, et le dernier pilier qui la maintenait en vie n'existait plus. Étrangement, Narcissa se trouva troublée par ce que pouvait bien éprouver cette jeune-femme qu'elle avait tant haït. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus rien et que son avenir devait lui paraître bien sombre sans la présence de parents et d'amis. Sans la présence de Severus.

Avec la plus grande discrétion, Narcissa tourna un œil vers Hermione qui, fidèle, n'avait pas bougé de la chaise sur laquelle elle prenait grand soin de veiller sur Severus. Son visage était décomposé, pâle, livide, à la limite du cadavérique. Elle qui était déjà bien mince était devenue maigre, osseuse. La semaine sans manger qu'elle avait passée commençait à lui porter préjudice. Ses yeux noisettes étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleurés. Ses mains, posées sur celles de Severus, tremblaient. Son regard était fuyant, lointain, presque mort. Ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux qu'à l'ordinaire. En fait, la jeune-femme que Narcissa voyait n'avait absolument plus rien de la jeune-femme qu'elle avait « connue ». Celle-là attendait, tristement, le retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se noyant dans un espoir vain et inutile.

Poussée par elle ne savait quel instinct, Narcissa s'avança vers Hermione, la démarche toujours aussi assurée malgré un dos plus courbé que d'ordinaire. Avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, Narcissa s'approcha de la jeune-femme, la respiration presque coupée, le regard rivé sur le corps inerte de Severus. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de le regarder vraiment, mais Severus paraissait paisible, presque heureux. Sans doute souffrait-il atrocement dans cet univers terrible qui était le sien, mais il était conscient d'avoir sauvé celle qu'il aimait, c'était sans nul doute ce qui rendait son visage si serein.

« Il a l'air calme, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Narcissa sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Hermione. Sa voix n'avait été qu'un faible et long murmure. Une sorte de râle douloureux, comme si parler lui demandait de fournir des efforts considérables.

« En effet. »

Narcissa parla d'une voix légèrement tremblante, comme si la tristesse de la jeune-femme la touchait au plus profond de son être. Quelque chose, dans le regard d'Hermione, lui donnait envie de la réconforter, de lui dire qu'elle allait s'en sortir même si elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, » murmura-t-elle soudain.

Hermione, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Severus, détacha son regard du corps inerte et tourna la tête vers la femme Malfoy.

« Il a prit cette décision pour vous, continua Narcissa. Pour vous sauver. Et quand il a prit cette décision, même s'il l'espérait de toute son âme, il savait qu'il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Il a préféré sauver votre peau, au détriment de la sienne. Il l'a fait en son âme et conscience, sans hésiter un seul instant. Et cela, c'était simplement parce que son amour pour vous valait plus à ses yeux que sa propre vie. »

Hermione écoutait, sans ciller, l'air un peu perdu, étonnée de voir à quel point les mots de Narcissa Malfoy pouvait la toucher autrement que négativement.

« Severus a donné son âme pour sauver votre vie. Profiter de cette chance, elle ne se représentera certainement pas deux fois. Un homme qui donne autant pour une seule femme, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours croyez-moi. Un homme qui donne autant pour deux femmes, c'est du Severus tout craché. Seulement, il n'a réussi à n'en sauver qu'une sur deux et s'est tombé sur vous. Ne laissez pas son sacrifice devenir vain. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Son cœur était bien trop serré pour qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Mais Narcissa Malfoy avait raison, elle le savait. Se laisser mourir serait égoïste alors que Severus était mort pour la sauver, mais imaginer une vie sans lui lui paraissait improbable. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle pleurait. Parce qu'elle était seule. Seule comme elle l'avait été à la mort de ses amis, à la mort de ses parents. Elle était seule comme elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais été, plus sans doute que la première fois. Parce qu'auparavant, il lui restait Severus. Et même s'il ne lui avait pas rendu son amour, il aurait été là. Vivant. Sans doute était-ce une chance, pour elle, que Severus Rogue soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Sans doute. Mais cela l'avait conduit à la mort. Aurait-il donné sa vie pour un élève qui n'avait aucune importance pour lui ? C'était certain. Mais pas de cette façon.

« Vous devriez sortir, conseilla Narcissa d'une voix un peu brute. Rester ici ne vous fait pas de bien et vous avez une mine affreuse. »

Le regard paniqué d'Hermione fit comprendre à Narcissa à quel point elle était effrayée de se retrouver face au monde réel. À quel point c'était dur pour elle de faire un pas hors de cette pièce, d'abandonner Severus pour la première fois depuis une semaine. À quel point elle avait peur de le laisser seul.

« Je vais veiller sur lui, déclara Narcissa avec une douceur étonnante. Vous pouvez sortir tranquille. Je veillerais sur lui le temps de votre absence. »

Hermione la regarda longuement avec un mélange de gratitude et de peur. Pas peur de Narcissa, elle savait que cette femme n'était pas du genre à faire des promesses en l'air. Peur de ce qu'elle allait faire, peur de ceux qu'elle allait voir. Elle voulait rendre visite à Minerva, mais qu'allait-elle lui dire ?

« Vous devriez y aller. »

Hermione attendit quelques minutes puis fini par se lever. Se fut très douloureux pour elle de faire bouger ses muscles après tout ce temps, mais elle réussit à sortir sans grandes difficultés. Les portes de l'infirmerie se fermèrent derrière elle comme s'il était temps pour elle d'oublier. Avec brutalité. Mais Hermione fut prise de panique. Elle ne savait où aller. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Elle ne reconnaissait rien autour d'elle. Ni les murs du château, ni les tableaux, ni les quelques élèves qui passaient devant elle en murmurant. Tout lui semblait flou, faux et irréel. Elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle ne l'était plus. Elle se trouvait simplement à l'endroit où elle avait tout perdu et ça lui était insupportable. Sans doute les Weasley avaient été avertit de tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de les voir. Alors elle se mit à marcher, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait et, étrangement, après quelques minutes de marche, elle se retrouva tout naturellement devant le tableau au Serpent.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle, » susurra le Serpent en la voyant arriver.

C'était sans doute la première chose réelle qu'elle voyait depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie. Ce Serpent faisait partie de son histoire avec Severus. Ce Serpent l'avait « aidé » à comprendre les sentiments de Severus et cela lui faisait du bien de le voir.

« Tu me laisses entrer ? » demanda Hermione sans vraiment savoir si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Le Serpent cessa de ronronner autour de sa pomme et fixa ses yeux jaunes sur le visage fatigué et décomposé de la jeune-femme.

« Severus n'est pas là, dit-il dans son sifflement habituel. J'imagine que tu le sais. »

Hermione fut sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, mais le Serpent semblait triste également et elle décida qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Pas à cet instant.

« Severus Rogue était un homme bon, dit le Serpent. Je l'ai vu à toutes les occasions. Je l'ai vu rentrer des réunions avec les Mangemorts, je l'ai vu rentrer blessé, triste, en colère. Je l'ai vu pleurer et je l'ai vu abandonner. Je l'ai aussi vu reprendre espoir, essayer de changer les choses et...je l'ai vu aimer profondément. Lily Potter d'abord, toi ensuite. Je l'ai seulement aperçu le jour où il a prit sa décision, il ne voulait pas parler de cela avec un Serpent dans un tableau, mais j'ai vu que s'il y avait eu une autre solution, il aurait tout fait pour la trouver. »

Les paroles du Serpent avait pour but d'apaiser la conscience d'Hermione et elle aurait souhaité que tous ces mots parviennent à calmer sa peine. Mais ça ne faisait qu'accroître sa douleur. Rien ne pouvait la faire se sentir mieux et jamais personne ne pourrait comprendre son désarroi.

Elle fit alors demi-tour, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à retourner dans les appartements de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle n'était pas prête à ressentir la présence de Severus dans ces pièces. Elle n'était pas prête à se remémorer les souvenirs qu'ils avaient ici. Elle n'était pas prête à voir la bibliothèque, à voir la chambre, le lit, la salle de bain, le canapé et le salon. Elle n'était pas prête à revivre ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Elle voulait seulement fuir tout cela, s'éloigner le plus vite possible de tout ce désespoir qui la tourmentait. Elle n'était pas prête. Pas prête à affronter le monde sans Severus, pas prête à se reconstruire sans Severus. Elle n'était pas prête et ne le serai sans doute jamais.

xx0xx

Il neigeait. Il ne faisait pas froid. Il neigeait simplement à gros flocon. Le ciel était d'un blanc coton et le parc était couvert d'une poudre blanche immaculée. Il y avait quelque chose de pur dans ce paysage, quelque chose d'apaisant. L'enterrement de Severus allait avoir lieu le lendemain et la neige ne cessait de tomber, comme les larmes d'Hermione qui ne tarissaient pas. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'infirmerie, depuis qu'elle avait laissé le Serpent, elle s'était enfermée dans ses appartements vides. Drago était toujours à l'infirmerie et elle était seule. Luna avait frappé plusieurs fois à sa porte, lui demandant d'ouvrir, de lui parler, de faire un signe, mais Hermione n'avait jamais répondu. Elle était seule, et elle voulait le rester. Fred avait tenté, lui aussi, d'entrer. Mais les sors de protection qu'Hermione avait érigé étaient impénétrables. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle restait cloîtrée comme cela. Sans doute personne ne lui avait dit quelle était la nature de sa relation avec Severus et c'était mieux ainsi, pensa Hermione. Ça aurait tué Fred. Même s'ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes et d'un commun accord, la jeune-femme savait que Fred l'aimait toujours. Et lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui ouvrir. En fait, elle n'avait ouvert à personne. Et beaucoup étaient venus. Neville, Dean et Seamus, même Poppy. Elle avait déposé devant la porte un plateau repas. Hermione l'avait trouvé quelques heures après et l'avait mangé sans grande conviction. Elle n'avait pas faim, mais elle n'avait pas dans l'idée de se laisser mourir. Pas encore.

Alors le temps passait, monotone et sombre. Plus Hermione « avançait », plus elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer. Elle dormait peu, mais le peu de fois où elle réussissait à somnoler, ses nuits étaient peuplées par des cauchemars affreux et elle se réveillait en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Et le peu de fois où elle rêvait, Severus était là, auprès d'elle, vivant et heureux. Et quand elle se réveillait, elle le cherchait dans le lit, espérant que tout cela était une douce réalité. Et quand elle ne le trouvait pas, elle plongeait dans un état second, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Severus et à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas sombrer. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas sombrer, mais c'était tellement dur, tellement affreux d'imaginer une vie sans les personnes qu'elle aimait. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Molly, Arthur, Fred et George. Il y avait toujours Luna et Neville. Mais ce n'était pas sa famille. Pas vraiment. Les Weasley avaient été sa famille pendant quelques mois, mais elle avait été une famille douloureuse. Le poids des morts étaient trop lourd à porter pour eux et pour Hermione. Alors elle avait fuit et elle était revenue à Poudlard. Tout était partit de là. Des Weasley et de son retour à Poudlard.

« Miss Granger ? »

La voix lointaine de Minerva McGonagall l'appela, déterminée. Hermione ne voulait pas répondre. Pas maintenant. Mais c'était Minerva et ça avait été la première personne qu'elle avait voulu voir à sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Alors lentement et avec difficulté Hermione se leva du canapé sur lequel elle passait le plus clair de son temps et se dirigea vers la porte, baguette en main. Elle enleva tous les sorts qu'elle avaient érigé et ouvrit la porte. Minerva se trouvait devant, l'air accablé mais sévère. Elle entra sans demander la permission et se planta au milieu du salon, devant la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu un peu triste.

Hermione referma la porte et, le pas lent, rejoignit Minerva au milieu de la pièce. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et la vieille femme prit place dans le fauteuil rouge et or. Il n'y eu aucune parole pendant près de dix minutes. Seulement des regards. Et Minerva essayait de faire passer tout un tas d'émotions à travers ses yeux verts. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à supporter le regard de sa Directrice, mais elle le soutint aussi longtemps qu'elle le pût.

« Severus est mort. »

Minerva avait assené ces mots sans détour, avec force et brutalité. Hermione accusa le coup avec difficulté, déglutit et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Ce qui s'est passé entre vous ne me regarde pas, continua la vieille dame, mais j'ose à peine imaginer ce que vous pouvez vivre en cet instant. La douleur et le chagrin doivent sûrement vous broyer le cœur. Mais vous n'êtes pas seule. »

« Vous vous trompez. »

La voix d'Hermione était très faible. Quasiment inaudible. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de dire plus qu'elle le voulait. Quelques mots simplement pouvaient franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Minerva considéra sa jeune élève un long moment, essayant de cerner ses pensées. Mais elle n'était pas Légilimens et Hermione était douée en ce qui concernait l'art de cacher ses émotions. Ses pensées du moins.

« La mort de Severus n'est pas votre faute, affirma Minerva. J'imagine que s'il a prit cette décision, c'était qu'il la jugeait bonne. Rodolphus Lestrange a tout fait pour vous détruire. Si vous vous laissez dépérir, vous le laissez gagner cette bataille. Et même s'il est mort, cette victoire ne sera certainement pas la votre. Vous devez reprendre le dessus, aller de l'avant et honorer la mémoire de l'homme que vous aimez. »

Mais les mots de Minerva n'atteignaient pas Hermione de la façon qu'elle souhaitait.

« Il me manque à moi aussi, déclara la Directrice avec peine. Severus était un homme bon. Torturé mais d'une générosité infaillible. Je ne sais comment s'est déroulée votre histoire, mais j'imagine que s'il a fait tout cela pour vous, c'est parce qu'il vous aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme a donné son amour à n'importe qui. Il vous a fait confiance et il vous a donné ce qu'on peut avoir de plus précieux : la vie. Sans doute cela vous paraît-il dérisoire aujourd'hui, mais il s'est sacrifié pour que vous puissiez vous construire un avenir. Ne gâchez pas son sacrifice. On peut mourir d'aimer, c'est évident, et je vois combien votre détresse est grande mais Severus ne souhaiterait pas voir que son sacrifice a été vain. Il n'a été capable de ne sauver qu'une femme sur deux, sans doute est-ce tombé sur vous pour une raison. La vie nous met des obstacles sur le chemin pour faire notre force. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de cette épreuve, mais elle se présente à vous et vous n'avez pas le choix de l'accepter. Vous devez simplement faire le bon choix. »

Hermione semblait réagir un peu mieux à ces paroles et Minerva ne voulait pas s'arrêter de parler. Elle aussi était seule et elle aussi avait besoin de se confier.

« La culpabilité que vous éprouvez peut vous détruire comme elle me détruit, poursuivit Mineva en se redressant dans son siège. Mais elle ne doit pas ruiner votre âme. Il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour accepter le fait que je m'étais trompée sur son compte. Severus n'était pas un assassin, pas plus qu'il n'était un monstre. Il a fait des erreurs, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, mais il a su réparer ses erreurs et trouver la force de se battre pour la Lumière dans l'Obscurité. Peu d'Hommes auraient eu le cran de faire cela. Risquer sa peau chaque jour, être aux prises de deux « maîtres ». Ce n'est pas une vie pour un homme. Severus a eu un destin brisé par l'égoïsme d'Albus Dumbledore et par la folie de Tom Jedusor. Mais il a su faire de cette épreuve une force et a sauvé, sans doute, des centaines de vies humaines. Ça, c'est ce que représente Severus Rogue aujourd'hui et vous devriez vous souvenir de cela. Faites de cette épreuve votre force. Relevez-vous et avancez. Vous avez un bel avenir devant vous même s'il vous semble bien sombre aujourd'hui. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait baissé la tête, sentant les larmes montées à ses yeux. Et l'air contrit de Minerva ne l'aidait pas. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans son regard seulement une profonde tristesse et un immense chagrin. Elle aimait Hermione, sincèrement, et la voir dans cet état affligeait son pauvre cœur.

« Je vous avais promis. »

Le ton d'Hermione était dur. Elle était en colère. Ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens pour Minerva et la vieille femme comprit ce qui, en plus de tout le reste, tourmentait son élève. C'était la honte de n'avoir pas su tenir une promesse qu'elle avait faite, la culpabilité d'avoir donné un espoir qui n'existait pas, la colère de n'avoir pu réussir sa mission.

« Personne ne vous en veux, Hermione. Ni moi ni Poppy ni personne d'autre. Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait juste... »

« J'ai échoué ! »

Hermione se leva subitement, les yeux flamboyant d'une souffrance immense et d'une colère dévastatrice.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, dit Minerva en haussant le ton mais en restant assise. Ce n'est pas votre faute si vous n'avez pas réussi à ramener Severus. Quand vous m'avez fait la promesse de le ramener, vous pensiez pouvoir le faire mais chacun d'entre nous savait que les choses pouvaient ne pas se passer comme nous le souhaitions. Vous n'avez fourni aucun faux espoir à personne. Nous étions conscients que Severus pouvait ne pas revenir. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il me suivait, murmura soudain Hermione en se rasseyant. J'avais réussi à...à battre le Monstre qui gardait son âme et il était vivant. Faible mais vivant. C'était horrible vous savez, ce qu'il y avait là-bas mais j'étais parvenue à quelque chose. Il était là, allongé par terre et...je l'ai cru mort. Il m'a pris la main et il m'a dit qu'il me suivait... Quand les effets de la Potion se sont estompés, j'ai sentit que son emprise s'affaiblissait et... »

Hermione se tut un instant, réalisant la portée de ses mots.

« Il est mort. »

Minerva leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Hermione.

« Il était faible et son emprise sur ma main s'est affaiblie. Je voulais y retourner. Monsieur Limus aurait très bien pu préparer une nouvelle Potion mais...je viens de réaliser... »

Les mots étaient durs, insupportables et Hermione se rendait compte, maintenant, que tout était bel et bien fini.

« J'ai gardé l'espoir qu'il revienne, confia-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je suis restée près de lui mais...Severus est mort. Si j'y retourne, le Monstre aura reprit sa place et il se méfiera. Il me connaît à présent et...jamais l'esprit de Severus ne me rendra son âme. Et même si c'était le cas, jamais Severus ne sera assez fort pour revenir parmi nous. L'emprise que son esprit a sur lui finira par le dévorer et il va mourir à petit feu. Jamais totalement, c'est impossible. On ne peut pas mourir dans un esprit. Il y sera enfermé éternellement. On ne peut pas l'enterrer. Pas comme ça. Son corps est mort, mais son esprit doit sans aucun doute se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur... »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Minerva avait dit ses mots sans même les réfléchir et pourtant, elle en était sûre.

« Severus n'a pas conscience de ce qui se passe. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait contrôler son corps un minimum, nous faire un signe et nous savons toutes les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. L'esprit de Severus est mort quand la Potion a cessé de faire son effet. Si son esprit avait réussi à vous emprisonner, vous serez tous deux conscients du monde extérieur sans être capables de faire le moindre geste. Mais vous auriez été ensemble dans un seul esprit. Quand vous avez quitté le subconscient de Severus, quand sa main a lâché son emprise sur la votre, son esprit a réalisé que rien ni personne ne pouvait récupérer l'âme de son prisonnier. C'est donc inutile pour lui de continuer de « vivre » pour quelque chose qui n'existe plus. L'âme de Severus est perdue à jamais et son esprit est mort avec le Monstre que vous avez battu. »

Les paroles de Minerva atteignaient Hermione comme si des lames de couteaux pénétraient son corps. C'était insensé et pourtant tellement réel. Tout prenait sens maintenant et Hermione, à défaut d'aller bien, se sentait légèrement apaisée. Comme toujours, Minerva avait trouvé les mots justes.

« L'enterrement a lieu demain à 10h, expliqua Minerva. Ceux qui braveront la neige pour cet hommage seront ceux qui auront le plus grand respect pour Severus. »

Hermione hocha de la tête, la mine sombre.

« Je serai là. »

Minerva sourit doucement, se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Professeur ? » appela doucement Hermione.

Celle-ci se retourna, main sur la poignée.

« Merci ».

« Merci à vous, Miss Granger. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, la Directrice de Poudlard s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière elle.

xx0xx

Le lendemain matin, peu d'élèves se trouvaient dans les couloirs. Beaucoup avaient rejoint la Grande Salle très tôt le matin et, à 9h55, tous les habitants du château se dirigeaient dans le parc de Poudlard. La neige avait fondue au trois quart, mais de gros flocons continuaient toujours de tomber. Malgré cela, tous les élèves de chacune des Maisons étaient présents. Les Professeurs étaient là également. Mais ce n'était pas comme pour Dumbledore. Il n'y avaient pas de murmures, il n'y avait pas de brouhaha, seulement un silence pénible et respectueux. À la surprise générale, l'enterrement se fit aux alentours du Saule Cogneur. Minerva l'avait immobilisé le temps des funérailles et des chaises avaient été installées. Le cercueil était fait en ébène noir. Le ciel était toujours très blanc, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec la couleur sombre du tombeau de Severus Rogue. Chacun pris place sur une chaise, soigneusement emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds. Arthur Weasley, Ministre de la Magie, se trouvait dans la foule, serrant la main de Minerva McGonagall.

Tout le monde semblait être là. Même Drago qui s'était réveillé dans la nuit et qui avait été autorisé, exceptionnellement s'il vous plaît, par Poppy Pomfresh à assister aux funérailles. Narcissa se tenait à ses côtés, l'air affligé, la carapace de froideur effritée. Dean, Seamus, Luna et Neville se tenaient dans la même rangées, aux côtés d'autres Gryffondor comme Fred et George Weasley. Hagrid, fidèle à lui-même, pleurait dans son mouchoir à pois au fond des rangées, plus grand que tous les autres. Les Professeurs se trouvaient devant, au premier rang. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick était secoué de sanglots tandis que Pomona Chourave tentait, par tous les moyens, de calmer le flot de larmes qui ne tarissaient pas de son collègue. Les Professeurs Limus et Alynson étaient côte à côte, la mine attristée. Madame Bibine et ses yeux jaunes se trouvaient en bout de rang, aux côtés de Sinistra et Trelawney. Cette dernière avait le regard fixé sur le cercueil et, inhabituellement, ne disait rien. Tout le monde était là. Tout le monde sauf Hermione Granger. Une place, celle qui se trouvait à côté de Minerva, était vide et c'était celle d'Hermione. Dix heures était passée et l'hommage funèbre n'avait toujours pas commencé. Minerva attendait. Attendait l'arrivée de celle qui devait être là.

Elle arriva dix minutes plus tard, sous l'œil attentif de toutes les personnes présentes. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit, que celui des reniflements sonores de Rubeus Hagrid. Hermione avança dans la neige et prit place au premier rang. C'est Arthur qui ouvrit la cérémonie, prononçant quelques mots sur l'homme qu'avait été Severus Rogue, sur sa bravoure et son courage. Décerné à titre posthume, Severus eut droit à l'Ordre Merlin au rang de Commandeur pour actes de bravoure exceptionnels. Personne ne comprit réellement pourquoi le Maître des Potions méritait cette médaille. Personne à part Hermione, Minerva et Arthur. Et c'était sans doute le plus bel honneur qu'on pouvait faire à Severus. Même si Hermione était persuadée que, s'il lui avait été décerné alors qu'il était encore vivant, Severus aurait refusé cet honneur. Par orgueil et par fierté. Par timidité aussi, sans doute aussi par modestie. Parce qu'il n'estimait pas que ses actes méritaient une quelconque récompense. Et ce fut au tour de Minerva qui se leva péniblement pour prononcer son discours.

« Je défie quiconque de prétendre que Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme bon, dit-elle d'un ton sévère en balayant les rangs de son regard polaire. Severus Rogue était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux d'entre nous. Il était un homme qui a fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en a pas fait ? Celui qui ose dire que son âme est pure est un menteur. Après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, chacun d'entre nous a haït l'homme qui semblait être le responsable de sa mort. Écoutez-moi bien : jamais vous n'avez été autant protégé que lorsque Severus Rogue fut le Directeur de cette école. La façon dont Monsieur Rogue vous a protégé a été infaillible. S'il n'avait pas été là, les Carrow auraient imposé toute la haine et la violence que voulait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a été faite des choses horribles, j'en ai conscience, mais les choses auraient été bien plus graves si Severus n'avait pas été de notre côté. Il a été le sauveur de cette école pendant une année entière. Il a été le protecteur de milliers de personnes pendant une année entière. Sa bravoure n'a pas été vaine, malgré les nombreuses pertes que nous avons subit. Aucune perte humaine n'est justifiable, aucun acte de cruauté ne mérite le pardon. Mais tout acte de courage fait dans le seul but d'obtenir une rédemption mérite l'absolution. Severus Rogue s'est battu toute sa vie dans l'espoir de rendre ce monde meilleur et, aujourd'hui, grâce à lui, grâce à beaucoup d'autres tombés pour la paix, nous pouvons aspirer à un avenir meilleur. Je souhaite, aujourd'hui, que chacun d'entre vous se souvienne de Severus Rogue comme d'un homme humble et courageux. Les erreurs font partit intégrantes de nos vie. C'est ce qui nous construit, ce qui nous fait grandir, qui nous forme et nous bâtit de toute notre hauteur. Souvenez-vous de cet homme afin de pouvoir vous repentir le jour où le poids de vos erreurs sera trop lourd à porter. Souvenez-vous qu'un jour, bien longtemps avant vous, un homme a fait de ses erreurs une force indéfectible. N'oubliez jamais que, où que vous soyez, qui que vous soyez, quoi que vous ayez fait, vous pouvez rendre le monde meilleur. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la voix de Minerva s'était peu à peu voilée jusqu'à devenir presque inaudible. Le flot de ses paroles avait pénétré chacun des esprits qui se trouvaient devant elle. Et Hermione, qui ne pleurait pas, semblait déboussolée, totalement désorientée et désemparée. Chacun des mots de la Directrice l'avait touché au plus profond de son être. C'était sans aucun doute le plus bel hommage que Severus pouvait avoir. Elle aurait voulu dire quelques mots elle aussi, mais elle était incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, incapable même d'ouvrir la bouche. Cet enterrement était la preuve que Severus était bien mort et pourtant, elle refusait toujours de se résoudre à cette réalité effrayante.

À onze heures et demi, les élèves commencèrent à quitter le parc froid et enneigé pour regagner la chaleur du château. Le silence était toujours religieux et le respect du défunt était plus appuyé encore que précédemment. Les Professeurs s'en allèrent aussi, dans une marche cérémonieuse, certains, comme Hagrid et Flitwick, pleurants, d'autres l'air morose. Seule Hermione resta. Du moins, elle pensait être seule. S'avançant vers la tombe de Severus, elle fit apparaître une couronne, de lys et des roses blanches. Elle s'essaya au bord du cercueil, frigorifiée, tremblante, mais décidée à ne bouger de là sous aucun prétexte. Elle resta là un long moment avant d'entendre des bruits de pas étouffés par la neige qui continuait de s'accumuler. Claudicant, l'air un peu fatigué mais toujours aussi sûr de lui, Drago s'avançait vers elle, le regard triste, la mine blafarde.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en se dressant devant elle.

Hermione le considéra un instant avant de l'aider à s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

« Et toi ? » répliqua-t-elle en éludant la question qui lui était destinée.

« Je me remets. C'est encore un peu douloureux, mais le plus gros est passé. »

« Tu as eu de chance que Poppy te laisse sortir, sourit Hermione. En temps normal tu aurai été séquestré dans l'infirmerie avec interdiction formelle de penser à sortir. »

Drago sourit tristement, l'air abattu.

« J'imagine qu'elle va très mal pour avoir accepter que je vienne à l'enterrement. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça soudainement. Elle n'avait même pas penser à Poppy. À cause de son égoïsme, plongée dans sa propre douleur, Hermione n'avait pas pensé que Poppy Pomfresh, après elle et Minerva, devait-être celle qui ressentait le plus de tristesse. Elle avait été celle qui s'était occupée de Severus lorsqu'il était blessé. À chaque fois, elle avait été celle qui avait prit soin de lui, qui l'avait soigné et chouchouté en quelque sorte. Elle avait été plus qu'une Médicomage pour lui, elle avait été une amie, une mère. Et il avait été plus qu'un patient pour elle. Hermione n'avait pas pensé à tout cela et elle se sentait terriblement mal de n'avoir pas prit le temps de parler à Poppy.

« Je suis une égoïste. »

« Tu souffres, » contesta Drago d'un ton doux.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. »

« C'est une très bonne raison, au contraire. Ton amour pour Severus t'as fait perdre toute notion de réalité. Tu t'es enfermée dans une bulle que personne ne peut percer. Et c'est normal. L'amour que tu lui portes est inconditionnel et très douloureux. Sa mort te fais penser que tu es seule à porter le poids de la souffrance. Il est mort et tu l'aimes. Tu penses sans doute que personne dans ce château ne peut comprendre ta peine et c'est peut-être vrai, dans un sens. Personne ne peut comprendre l'amour que tu lui portes tant il est fort et absolu, par conséquent, personne ne peut comprendre à quel point ton déchirement est profond. Mais cela ne signifie pas que personne ne ressent de tristesse et d'affliction. Les personnes qui t'entourent veulent t'aider mais ne savent pas comment s'y prendre étant donné que tu ne les aide pas à réaliser combien ton chagrin est grand. Ils ne veulent pas t'abandonner, mais très peu de gens peuvent deviner que tu as aimé Severus aussi éperdument. Sauf ceux qui vous on vu ensemble. Et ce n'est le cas d'aucun d'entre nous. »

Drago se tut soudain, réalisant pleinement la portée de ses paroles.

« Tu n'es pas seule, Granger, poursuivit-il sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Tes amis sont là et des gens comptent sur toi. Je suis là. »

Hermione tourna brusquement ses yeux noisettes vers celui qui semblait, en cet instant, être son ami.

« Les choses sont difficiles, déclara Drago. La perte d'un être aimé est sans doute l'épreuve la plus terrible à traverser, mais beaucoup de gens s'en relèvent, même si le temps ne guérit pas toutes les blessures. Tu es une femme forte et tu n'es pas seule. Laisse tes amis t'aider. Tu ne pourra pas traverser ça toute seule, c'est bien trop dur. Un amour comme le votre aurait pu réduire une ville en cendre, ne le laisse pas détruire ton cœur. »

Hermione, dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues creuses et pâles, renifla en baissant la tête. Les paroles de Drago la touchait, sincèrement et profondément. Il y avait une part de vérité dans tout ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il disait avait le don d'apaiser sa rancœur et son désespoir. Il avait raison : elle s'était enfermée dans son monde, ne laissant entrer personne, s'isolant complètement du reste du monde, espérant en vain le retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle voulait qu'il revienne, plus que tout au monde. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour qu'il récupère la sienne mais malheureusement, la magie n'a pas ce pouvoir. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Severus Rogue était mort. Mort et enterré maintenant. Dans quelques années il ne serait plus que poussière et son nom, sans doute, serait oublié de ceux qui avaient assisté aux funérailles. Mais personne ne meurt temps qu'il continue à vivre dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Et sans doute vivrait-il éternellement dans le cœur d'Hermione Granger.

« Rentrons au château, Granger, conseilla Drago en se levant avec difficulté. Il commence à faire froid. »

Hermione ne protesta pas. Elle se leva, les yeux dans le vide, le regard lointain, la démarche peu assurée et fixa son pas à celui de Drago qui avait beaucoup de mal à marcher. Elle le reconduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Narcissa l'attendait toujours, les yeux légèrement vitreux d'avoir versés quelques larmes. Elle se l'était autorisé. Pendant une fraction de seconde, alors qu'elle se trouvait seule, elle s'était autorisée à pleurer, à briser la carapace de froideur qui la caractérisait et elle avait pleuré.

« Je vous rends votre fils, Madame Malfoy. »

Hermione sourit poliment à Narcissa qui hocha de la tête en sa direction. La jeune-femme se dirigea vers la sortie, espérant ne pas tomber sur Poppy Pomfresh qui semblait ne pas se trouver là. Comme la première fois qu'elle était sortie d'ici, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Severus. Le Serpent était là, enroulé autour de sa pomme si précieuse. Il ne dit mot, il se contenta simplement d'ouvrir la porte. Hermione, les jambes tremblantes, pénétra dans le salon où rien n'avait changé.

Personne n'avait dû entrer ici depuis la mort de Severus. Par respect pour lui, pour son intimité mais aussi pour Hermione. Sans doute Minerva se doutait-elle que la jeune Gryffondor voudrait venir ici et elle avait estimé que c'était à elle de faire ce pas la première et à personne d'autre. Le regard perdu, Hermione avança dans la pièce où régnait une étrange atmosphère, comme si les meubles, les murs et tout ce qui constituait les appartements de Severus sentaient qu'il ne reviendrait plus. C'était de la Magie dans ce qu'il y avait de plus pur. Quelqu'un meurt et la partit de lui qu'il laisse là où il vit meurt avec lui. C'était comme le phénix de Dumbledore. Mais sans le chant et le cri de désespoir.

Entrant dans le bureau de Severus, Hermione remarqua qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps d'étudier cette pièce. Elle était grande et spacieuse. Le bureau de chêne qui trônait au milieu de la pièce prenait une grande partie de la place. Une cheminée se trouvait sur le côté droit et plusieurs cadres étaient accrochés aux murs. L'un était vide, Hermione pensa que se devait être celui d'Albus et elle espérait qu'elle ne le verrait pas apparaître subitement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Guidée par elle ne savait quel instinct, la Préfète-en-Chef s'avança vers le bureau, parfaitement rangé soit dit en passant, et s'assit dans le fauteuil en velours vert. Jamais Hermione n'avait vu un bureau de travail aussi bien rangé. L'encrier et la plume se trouvaient dans un coin, un tas de feuilles parfaitement classées était sur le devant du bureau. Plusieurs objets dont Hermione ne connaissait la fonction avaient chacun leur place. Trois tiroirs sur le côté droit du bureau semblaient attendre qu'on les ouvre. Ce que fit Hermione. Le premier contenait une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit : Hermione. Cette dernière prit délicatement l'enveloppe et la posa sur la bureau, la contemplant étrangement. Voulait-elle lire ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Elle ouvrit donc le deuxième tiroir. La même enveloppe se trouvait avec le prénom de Minerva dessus. Et le troisième contenait une enveloppe affichant le prénom de Poppy. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione considéra les trois enveloppes avec stupéfaction. Severus avait-il tout prévu au point de laisser ses dernières volontés et explications aux trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui ? Cela n'étonnait Hermione qu'à moitié.

Mais pourtant, se convaincant que tout cela n'était pas vraiment une surprise, Hermione ne voulait pas lire _sa_ lettre. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Elle ne voulait pas se plonger là-dedans. Pas tout de suite. Elle avait trop peur des répercutions, peur de ce que les mots de Severus pouvaient engendrer, peur de ce qu'elle allait ressentir après. Elle imaginait sans mal que cette lettre contenait une sorte de « déculpabilisation » à l'encontre d'Hermione. Il devait sûrement lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, comme il l'avait fait dans sa première lettre, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle devait continuer de vivre. Et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lire cela. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Alors elle enfouit sa lettre dans une de ses poches, prit les deux autres et ne s'éternisa pas plus dans ces appartements où il commençait à faire terriblement froid et sombre. Hermione se précipita d'abord dans le bureau directorial. Minerva sembla parfaitement surprise et affligée lorsque sa jeune élève lui tendit l'enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit son prénom. Elle parut vouloir dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle donna donc congé à Hermione d'un signe tremblant de la main. Puis Hermione retourna à l'infirmerie où elle trouva Poppy, le visage tiré par l'épuisement, dans son bureau, penché sur une pile de dossier dont elle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser vraiment.

« Madame Pomfresh ? »

La dite Pomfresh leva la tête en direction de la porte, l'air abattu.

« Miss Granger ? »

Sa voix n'était rien d'autre qu'un son rauque et imperceptible. Hermione entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle et prit place sur une chaise, face à l'infirmière.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Poppy en se souvenant de son rôle.

« Non. Je suis venue vous donner quelque chose. »

Hermione sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Poppy qui s'en empara sans comprendre.

« Severus a laissé ça dans son bureau, expliqua Hermione. J'imagine qu'il souhaitait que je vous la restitue. »

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça faiblement, désemparée. La signification de cette lettre lui échappait complètement et elle semblait incapable de dire un mot.

« Vous devriez la lire, conseilla Hermione qui sentait que l'infirmière allait s'écrouler. Je pense que cela vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Ne sachant quoi dire de plus, Hermione esquissa un geste pour s'en aller, mais Poppy lui demanda de rester. Alors elles ne bougèrent pas. Poppy avait les yeux rivés sur l'enveloppe et Hermione contemplait la vieille dame d'un air attristé. Elles restèrent silencieuses suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Hermione finisse par se sentir mal à l'aise. Il y avait une espèce de lourdeur dans la pièce qui la dérangeait. C'était presque malsain et terriblement douloureux. Elle sentait tout la détresse de Poppy et ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Les mots lui paraissaient vides de sens et totalement incongrus et aucun geste qu'elle n'aurait pu faire aurait réussit à consoler la Médicomage.

« Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? » fini par souffler Poppy d'une voix éteinte.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu et elle s'interdit de craquer. Elle avait suffisamment pleuré, elle devait être présente pour les autres maintenant.

« Il ne reviendra pas, répéta-t-elle. Il est partit et il ne reviendra pas. »

Poppy dodelinait de la tête d'un air absent comme si elle entendait à peine les réponses d'Hermione.

« Vous avez tout fait pour le sauver, » dit-elle brutalement.

« Vous aussi, Madame Pomfresh, la rassura Hermione. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour l'aider. Depuis toujours. »

« Je n'ai pas fait assez. »

« Vous avez fait bien plus que n'importe qui, je vous l'assure. »

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

« Je l'aimais. »

Les mots étaient sortis naturellement de la bouche de Poppy. Ça avait été comme une confidence, comme si elle révélait un secret terrible.

« Je le sais. »

Que pouvait bien dire Hermione à part ça ? Poppy avait toujours été la femme sévère, droite et juste de l'école. Peut-être parfois plus que Minerva. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé la voir un jour dans cet état d'accablement. Que pouvait bien t-on dire à une personne dans cet état, pensa Hermione. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait passé neuf jours à se complaire dans sa dépression, à ne penser qu'à elle et à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Ça lui paraissait totalement inconnu.

« Il vous aimait beaucoup aussi, vous savez, déclara Hermione après un long moment. Il savait ce que vous faisiez pour lui. »

« Il a toujours été mon préféré, avoua Poppy. Même quand il était enfant. Il ne venait pas souvent à l'infirmerie, mais quand il venait, il me parlait. Je pense qu'il se sentait bien ici, qu'il aimait venir pour se ressourcer. Et quand il a grandit, il a continué de venir me voir et nous parlions. La vérité, c'est qu'il aimait se confier à moi. Et j'aimais l'écouter. C'était un enfant très perturbé et torturé. Il souffrait beaucoup de sa différence. C'est sans doute ce qui l'a conduit aux Ténèbres. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Et quand il est devenu Mangemort, quand il est revenu ici en tant que Professeur de Potion, j'ai continué à espérer qu'il vienne me parler de nouveau. Il avait besoin d'aide. »

Poppy s'arrêta un instant, comme pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs, puis reprit la parole.

« La première fois qu'il est revenu, il avait été blessé pendant un entraînement à ces réunions étranges. Il m'a très peu parlé ce soir là. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il m'en voulait, qu'il me tenait pour responsable d'une chose qui me dépassait. Après, j'ai pensé qu'il estimait que je n'avais pas su le protéger du monde et de la noirceur du Mal. Ensuite, j'ai compris qu'il ne pouvait plus me parler. Parce que les choses avaient changé et qu'il se considérait comme indigne de ma compassion et de mon écoute. Il se pensait indigne de moi, Poppy Pomfresh. Il pensait m'avoir déçu, avoir gâché ce que nous avions mis tant d'années à construire : la confiance que nous nous portions mutuellement. La deuxième fois qu'il est venu, il avait été torturé par Voldemort. Il ne laissait pas paraître sa douleur, mais la honte qu'il ressentait était plus forte que tout. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » interrogea Hermione, le souffle coupé.

« Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, confessa Poppy en souriant légèrement. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai serré très fort. Je ne sais pourquoi il ne s'est pas débattu ce soir là. Peut-être était-il trop faible pour protester. Mais j'aime à croire qu'il avait apprécié ce contact mais qu'il était trop fier pour l'admettre. Il n'a pas dit un mot, il n'a pas fait un seul geste. Il s'est contenté de se reposer sur mon épaule. Il n'a pas pleuré. Severus ne pleurait devant personne. Il a simplement accepté que je sois, pour une nuit, son amie. »

Rien n'aurait put être plus déchirant pour Hermione que d'entendre cette histoire. Severus ne parlait jamais de ce genre de chose et, en vérité, elle l'imaginait très mal lui parler de Poppy Pomfresh le prenant dans ses bras après une séance de torture. Et pourtant, elle voyait très bien l'image d'un Severus dévasté par la haine et la honte se laisser aller dans les bras d'une infirmière le temps d'une soirée. Seulement pour...comprendre ce que ça faisait d'être aimé.

« Je l'ai souvent repris dans mes bras après ça. Mais jamais il n'a passé les siens autour de moi pour me serrer. Je n'en avait pas besoin et lui non plus. Il voulait simplement sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. La chaleur du corps d'une mère contre le sien. »

Hermione regarda Poppy et se demanda si Albus avait fait de même un jour. Prendre Severus dans ses bras et lui faire sentir qu'il l'aimait. Sûrement pas. Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais éprouvé de compassion pour son « pion ». Mais qu'aurait ressentit Severus si le vieillard l'avait serré contre lui un soir où il avait été torturé ? Que se serait-il passé pour Severus si le vieille homme avait montré ne serait-ce qu'une once de douceur envers l'homme perdu et déstabilisé qu'était Severus à cet époque ? Les choses auraient été différentes, songea la jeune-femme. Sans aucun doute, tout aurait été différent.

« Il appréciait ces moments passés dans vos bras, affirma Hermione. Il était bien trop orgueilleux pour le dire à haute voix. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il vous l'a écrit. »

Hermione désigna d'un signe de tête la lettre qui se trouvait toujours étroitement serré dans les mains de Poppy.

« Je vais vous laisser seule, maintenant, Madame Pomfresh. »

Et avant que la vieille femme n'ai eu le temps de protester, Hermione s'était enfuie du bureau et de l'infirmerie.

xx0xx

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé et le temps ne guérissait pas les plaies béantes d'Hermione. Drago essayait d'être présent pour elle, mais plus il s'approchait, plus elle s'éloignait, s'enfonçait dans une obscurité sans fond. Pendant quelques jours, elle avait eu l'air d'aller mieux, mais sa douleur avait prit le pas sur son envie de vivre et chacun des pas qu'elle faisait semblait être un supplice pour elle. Hermione Granger n'avait plus envie d'avancer. Avec personne. Fred avait réussit à la voir, mais il n'avait pas réussit à la ramener. Les ruines de son cœur l'emportait petit à petit et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de sombrer.

Hermione passait le plus clair de son temps devant la tombe de Severus, faisant chaque jour apparaître de nouvelles fleurs afin que celles de la veille n'aient pas le temps de faner. Ne pas voir les fleurs périr, c'était comme empêcher ses souvenirs de s'évanouir dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait rien oublier de Severus, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à Minerva l'autorisation de dormir dans ses quartiers. Dormir était un bien grand mot, bien sûr, mais la sensation de froid qui résidait là-bas semblait la maintenir en vie. Même si ce n'était que repousser l'échéance. Ses amis ne l'abandonnaient pas, mais ils semblaient de plus en plus dépassés par le comportement de la si forte et courageuse Miss Granger.

Poppy, elle, semblait aller mieux. Minerva aussi. Pourtant, régnait dans leur cœur une absence lourde et terrifiante. La mort de Severus était encore trop fraîche pour passer pleinement à autre chose. La page ne voulait pas se tourner pour elles non plus, malgré le fait qu'elles semblaient bien moins accablées qu'Hermione. Hermione qui n'avait pas encore lut la lettre qui lui était destinée. Elle n'en avait pas plus la force que l'envie. Les soirs, elle la tenait serrée contre son cœur, comme si c'était une partie de Severus qui vivait à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe. Et ça ne faisait qu'accroître le désespoir de la jeune-femme. Elle n'était plus qu'un fantôme. Une pâle imitation de l'Hermione Granger que tout le monde connaissait. Il n'y avait plus rien d'elle en elle. Ses yeux noisettes laissaient peu à peu place à un noir profond, ses cheveux devenaient ternes, son visage était émacié par la tristesse et l'épuisement, son corps ne semblait plus n'être qu'un squelette et sa voix n'était plus qu'un râle rauque et terrifiant. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien. Son âme était morte à l'intérieur d'elle. Tout était vide et sans vie. Son cœur était un champs de ruine et son esprit un véritable capharnaüm. Elle ne ressentait plus rien qu'un mélange entre la désillusion, une tristesse absolue et une haine inconsidérée. Elle s'en voulait et elle en voulait à Severus. Parce qu'il n'était pas revenu. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonné. Parce qu'il avait donné son âme en échange de sa vie à elle. Vivre avec cette culpabilité était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir. Elle voulait s'éteindre, s'évanouir, s'enfuir, n'être plus rien qu'un grain de sable inutile dans le désert. Elle voulait être une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

Peu de choses avaient de l'importance pour elle, aujourd'hui. C'était étrange de se dire qu'Hermione avait changé au point de ne plus vouloir se battre. Elle qui avait toujours prôné la paix et la liberté se retrouvait à simplement vouloir être seule dans un autre monde. Elle avait survécu à la perte de ses amis parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'appuyer sur ceux qu'elle avait. Elle avait survécu à la mort de ses parents parce qu'elle pensait pouvoir s'appuyer sur les Weasley. Et elle avait survécu à son retour à Poudlard parce que Severus y était. Elle s'était battue pour lui, pour sa rédemption et son acquittement. Et il s'était battu pour elle, pour sa vie, pour son confort. Et il était mort. Il était étrange de se dire qu'Hermione Granger, si forte et pleine d'espoir, puisse se retrouver si affaiblit et remplit de désillusion. Elle ne voyait pas d'avenir dans ce monde. Pas comme ça. Pas sans Severus avec qui elle aurait voulu faire tout un tas de projet. Elle aurait voulu continuer d'espérer que quelque chose était possible, que sa vie n'était pas totalement perdue, que son futur pourrait-être meilleur. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir le bout du tunnel. Tout était noir et terriblement sombre. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, ni dans ses yeux ni dans son esprit. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que l'obscurité, une profondeur sans fin. Hermione Granger était en train de se perdre. Irrémédiablement.

xx0xx

Plusieurs mois avaient passé. L'année scolaire était finie, fort heureusement, et les choses étaient revenue à la normale. Presque. Hermione avait, malgré tout, obtenu ses ASPIC avec brio mais restait incapable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire ensuite. Elle avait quitté Poudlard et les atrocités qui résidaient en ce lieu. Les Weasley l'avait accueilli, une fois de plus. Les choses étaient différentes. Et ça avait été très dur pour Hermione de quitter tout ce qui lui rappelait Severus. Ses appartements avaient été vidés, ses affaires restituées à Hermione – elle avait été la seule à figurer sur son testament – et le Professeur Limus avait prit possession des quartiers de son prédécesseur. Hermione avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour là. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais entrer de nouveau dans les appartements de son amant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais sentir son odeur imprégnée dans les draps du lit, elle ne sentirait plus jamais sa présence dans tout ce qui constituait ses appartements. C'était un chapitre qui prenait fin, et elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle ne l'accepterait jamais. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose : cette lettre qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de Severus. Du moins, la seule chose qu'il lui avait vraiment adressé. Elle avait récupéré ses livres et la plupart de ses objets et autres affaires, mais cette lettre venait de _lui._ Il l'avait écrite pour elle. C'était une partie de lui.

Pourquoi elle refusait toujours de la lire ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Les arguments qui la poussait, quelques mois plus tôt, à le faire n'étaient plus d'actualité. Du moins, pas vraiment. Elle se retrouvait seule dans la chambre que lui avait attribuée Molly et chaque soir, elle tentait d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, d'en extraire la lettre, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Quelque chose l'empêchait de lire cette lettre et elle ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de cette force. Alors, le plus clair de son temps, elle restait simplement allongée dans son lit, le regard vide, le corps inerte, l'air presque morte.

Les Wealsey étaient très gentils avec elle. Molly ne cessait de lui faire des plats qu'Hermione était incapable de manger. Arthur, qui avait prit un peu plus de sérieux qu'auparavant de par son poste de Ministre de la Magie, était très peu présent et lorsqu'il était à la maison, il regardait toujours Hermione avait cet air grave et cérémonieux qui disait : « Tu dois avancer. » Fred et George, par tous les moyens possibles, tentaient de la faire rire. Très peu souvent ils y arrivaient et la plupart du temps, Hermione esquissait un très faible sourire qui disait : « Je souris pour vous faire plaisir, mais vous ne me faites pas rire du tout. » Elle ne parlait que très rarement. Elle ne s'exprimait quasiment que pas des mimiques ou des gestes. Son visage lui servait à faire passer ses émotions, à faire comprendre comment elle se sentait à la minute, à la seconde où les choses se passaient. Hermione se complaisait dans un mutisme assourdissant qui rendait l'atmosphère plus pesante qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Ou très rarement. Plus le temps passait, plus les larmes quittaient son corps. Ses yeux n'étaient plus humides ; ils étaient devenus secs. Non pas qu'elle ne _voulait_ pas pleurer, mais elle ne _pouvait_ pas. La boule insinuée en elle peu après la mort de Severus devenait de plus en plus imposante jusqu'à l'empêcher d'exprimer clairement sa tristesse. Elle était vidée, complètement épuisée par les nuits blanches et, rarement, cauchemardesques, qu'elle passait. Elle avait peur de dormir. Car dès lors qu'elle fermait les yeux, _son_ visage lui apparaissait, clair et net, venait la chambouler, la rendre complètement folle. Elle entendait _sa_ voix parfois, elle l'entendait parler, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et souvent, elle le voyait mort, agonisant, hurlant de douleur. C'était insupportable et l'idée même de revivre cela chaque nuit la rebutait. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. C'était bien trop lourd à porter. Alors elle ne dormait plus. Elle restait simplement allongée dans son lit, le regard fixé au plafond, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle ne lisait plus, c'était devenu trop dur pour elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de s'évader dans un autre monde. Un monde où il ne serait pas là. Il n'était nulle part. Il n'était pas où elle était et il n'était pas non plus où elle n'était pas. Il était simplement...ailleurs.

Le jour où Hermione se décida, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de sortir, ce fut le jour de son anniversaire. Bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le fêter, Molly et ses fils l'avaient traîné hors de sa chambre. Il était, selon les propres mots de la mère Weasley, « absolument hors de question que tu restes dans ta chambre le jour de ton anniversaire ! » Alors Hermione avait été littéralement jeté hors de son lit, emmenée dans le jardin où tout était déjà prêt. C'était un soir et, par chance, il faisait encore très beau. Il y avait peu de monde, mais chacune des personnes présentes réussirent à mettre un peu de baume au cœur de la jeune-femme. Minerva et Poppy avaient fait le déplacement et se trouvaient côte à côte. Hagrid était là aussi, fidèle à lui-même. Il souriait, mais une tristesse profonde marquait son visage. Et il y avait Arthur, qui avait revêtu son plus beau costume et sa plus belle robe de sorcier. C'était un petit comité. Mais un comité de luxe et Hermione se sentit un peu mieux à la vue de ses personnes venues pour elle.

« Miss Lovegood ne devrait plus tarder, annonça Minerva en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. Je lui ai donné l'autorisation de quitter le château pour ce soir. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire de remerciement et salua Madame Pomfresh qui semblait en très bonne santé.

« Bonsoir Hagrid. »

Hermione s'avança vers le géant, le pas mal assuré. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Et elle ne lui avait pas parlé non plus. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait honte.

« Je suis heureux de te voir, Hermione, déclara le demi géant dans un sourire humide. Tu ne donnes plus trop de nouvelles, tu sais. »

Hermione, confuse, baissa la tête en rougissant.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Hermione prit place entre Minerva et Hagrid, face à Fred qui semblait de très bonne humeur.

« Comment allez-vous ? » lui demanda Minerva en se penchant vers elle.

Hermione tourna son regard vers la vieille femme et remarqua qu'elle paraissait terriblement fatiguée. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés et son visage de plus en plus ridé. Minerva McGonagall vieillissait. Cette constatation rendit Hermione très triste.

« J'imagine que Molly vous a déjà tout raconté, » répondit Hermione d'un ton un peu brute.

Minerva la regarda d'un œil étonné.

« Quelques chose vous tracasse ? »

C'était une femme très perspicace et elle avait toujours eu un don pour lire en Hermione. Et cette dernière voulait en parler, de cette lettre et du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur elle. Mais comment expliquer ça sans passer pour une folle ?

« Vous avez lu la lettre de Severus ? » interrogea Hermione.

C'était indiscret, elle le savait, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Oui, répondit Minerva pris au dépourvu. Oui je l'ai lu. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis se lança.

« Il m'en a laissé une à moi aussi, expliqua-t-elle la voix faible. Et...j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose m'empêche de la lire. »

« C'est peut-être le cas, assena McGonagall d'une voix assurée. Severus était quelqu'un d'intelligent. S'il estime que vous n'êtes pas prête à lire cette lettre, un sort la scelle peut-être. »

« Vous pensez qu'il a lancé un sort à la lettre pour que je ne puisse la lire que quand je serai...prête ? »

« En quelque sorte. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de Severus. »

« Comment saurais-je quand je serais prête ? »

Minerva ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se contenta de mettre une bouchée de poulet dans sa bouche pour ensuite fixer un regard brillant de larmes sur Hermione.

« Vous ne le serez jamais, déclara-t-elle tristement. Le jour où vous pourrez lire cette lettre sera sans doute le jour où vous vous rendrez compte qu'il n'y aucune autre échappatoire que...l'acceptation. »

Hermione s'autorisa un instant pour songer à ce que son aînée venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas dur. C'était inacceptable. Hermione ne voulait pas se résigner et encore moins accepter. C'était beaucoup trop douloureux pour elle d'imaginer une vie sans Severus Rogue. Et Minerva semblait le savoir. « L'acceptation ». Était-ce vraiment là le mot que la Directrice de Poudlard avait voulu utiliser ? Ou l'avait-elle employé parce qu'elle trouvait la vérité trop dure à dire ? À concevoir ? Hermione considéra la vieille dame un long moment. Avait-elle vraiment envie de comprendre à quoi était dues les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des paupières de son ancien professeur ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Et pourtant...Pourtant elle pensait savoir pourquoi Minerva McGonagall était si abattue. Fallait-il le dire ? Ou se taire ? Le dilemme résidait dans tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun : la peur. « L'acceptation ». L'acceptation de quoi, réellement ? Le cerveau d'Hermione semblait se mettre en route et les conclusions qu'il tirait l'effrayait.

« L'acceptation de quoi ? » interrogea Hermione, le souffle court.

« L'acceptation de tout ce que vous n'avez pas encore totalement compris. »

xx0xx

La soirée, en outre, s'était relativement bien passée. Luna était arrivée une heure après le début du repas et Hermione avait été contente de la voir. Il n'y avait pas eu de cadeaux, seulement un gâteau fait avec tout l'amour de Molly. Minerva et Hermione avait sauvé les apparences et tout s'était bien passé. Maintenant, Hermione se retrouvait dans sa chambre, pour la énième fois. Seule avec ses pensées. Seule avec la lettre de Severus serrée contre son cœur. Que devait-elle faire, c'était la question qui hantait son esprit depuis que Minerva avait glissé ses paroles à son oreille. Quelle était la solution ? Devait-elle accepter et lire la lettre ? Ou bien était-ce mieux pour elle d'oublier et d'avancer ? D'essayer d'avancer. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à oublier. Jamais à avancer. Alors sans doute Minerva avait-elle raison : elle devait accepter. Elle comprenait maintenant. Elle comprenait quelle était cette acceptation à laquelle elle devait se résigner. Et, étrangement, elle se sentait prête. Elle trouvait même cela d'une facilité déconcertante. Alors lentement, un sourire discret aux lèvres, elle se redressa sur ses oreillers, porta l'enveloppe devant ses yeux, retira le cachet et en sortit plusieurs parchemins noircis par l'encre de Severus. Elle reconnut tout de suite son écriture ronde et penchée. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle, quelque chose qui ne correspondait pas entièrement à l'écriture de Severus Rogue. Comme s'il avait tremblé en posant ses mots sur le papier, comme s'il avait pleuré. Hermione n'attendit pas plus longtemps et, le cœur léger, se lança dans la lecture.

 _Hermione,_

 _Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que Minerva t'as parlé. C'est que Minerva t'as aidé à comprendre ce que tu devais faire. Je ne voulais pas de cela, mais si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle l'a jugé nécessaire. J'imagine que si tu lis ces mots, c'est aussi parce que tu as compris les choses sans vraiment t'en rendre compte. L'acceptation se fait souvent naturellement sans qu'on s'en aperçoivent. Tu es intelligente et je sais que c'est ce qui s'est passé pour toi._

 _Lis ces mots avec la plus grande attention, imprègne-toi de ces lignes et de ce qu'elles contiennent : ce seront les dernières._

 _J'ai écrit cette lettre après t'avoir adressé celle que j'espérais être la dernière. Mais, par habitude, je savais que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme je le souhaitait et j'ai préféré prévoir l'essentiel plutôt que de te laisser seule sans aucune explication. Même si je pense t'avoir dit le plus important dans ma première lettre, les choses ont changé et tout n'a pas été dit._

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu n'as pas réussi à me ramener, que je suis mort et que mon enterrement a eu lieu. Sans doute as-tu brillamment obtenu tes ASPIC et tu es, peut-être, retournée chez les Weasley. J'aurais espéré que tu ne lises jamais cette lettre, que tu décides d'oublier et d'avancer. J'aurais souhaité que tu honores mon sacrifice et que tu vives. Ton amour pour moi est profond et je le sais, mais mon sacrifice pour toi l'était d'autant plus que je voulais qu'il te fasse vivre. Est-ce que je t'en veux ? J'imagine que les choses n'auraient pas été différentes si je n'avais pu te sauver et que tu étais morte à ma place. Alors non, je ne t'en veux pas de rendre mon sacrifice inutile. Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir de m'aimer ? Tu es sans doute la seule personne qui ai réussi à le faire d'une manière aussi inconditionnelle. C'est quelque chose pour laquelle je ne pourrais jamais te blâmer._

 _Je ne vais pas essayer de te persuader de vivre, étant moi-même mort, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux plus faire et, de toute façon, je n'ai pas tellement d'arguments. Bien que je sois sûr que des gens ont besoin de toi, je pense savoir que tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. Pas en ce moment. Tu voudrais seulement que je sois auprès de toi. Et si la seule solution pour que ce soit le cas soit que tu meurs, alors je ne peux t'en empêcher. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur toi. Toi seule peut décider de ton avenir. Et même si je souhaite plus que tout au monde te revoir, mon égoïsme ne va pas au-delà de l'importance de ta vie._

 _J'ai perdu un être cher moi aussi un jour et je sais combien la douleur est grande. On voudrait arrêter de vivre, arrêter de respirer, de penser, de bouger. On voudrait nous-même être mort. On souhaiterait revenir en arrière, effacer nos erreurs, les mots qu'on auraient pas dû dire, les gestes qu'on auraient pas dû faire. On pourrait tuer pour ramener l'être aimé à la vie, pour qu'il soit auprès de nous. Et, par égoïsme, on éloigne ceux qui veulent nous aider. Parce qu'on est idiot et qu'on pense être les seuls à ressentir toutes les émotions qui nous envahissent. Et c'est faux. Tout le monde a, un jour, perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait profondément. On pense qu'on est seul, que le monde entier nous en veut. Et on voudrait pouvoir arranger les choses, effacer, oublier, passer à autre chose en un claquement de doigts. Mais rien de tout cela n'est possible et il faut simplement...accepter. Il aurait été facile pour moi de ne rien te dire, de ne pas écrire cette lettre ou, si je l'avait fait, de simplement te dire que je ne t'aimais pas, que mon amour pour toi n'avait jamais existé et que tout ce qui nous concernait n'avait été qu'un jeu pour moi. Mais cela t'aurait-il vraiment aidé ? Est-ce que ces mots t'auraient permis d'oublier et d'avancer ? Ç'aurait été chose cruelle que de faire ça et, plus encore, ça m'était impossible. Plus d'une fois l'idée m'est venue de déchirer cette lettre et de te dire les paroles que je refusaient pourtant de concéder. Je ne pouvais dire de telles choses tant mon amour pour toi est profond._

 _Alors maintenant quoi ? Je ne peux rien faire pour te convaincre de vivre. Dois-je donc simplement terminer cette lettre en te disant à bientôt et attendre sagement que tu me reviennes, ici bas ? Cela m'est encore plus impossible que de dire que je ne t'aime pas. Pourtant, je ne vois pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. J'aimerais trouver les mots et les arguments qui pourraient t'aider à faire face, mais comment faire lorsque, moi-même, je n'ai su faire les bons choix pour survivre à toute cette douleur qui, aujourd'hui, t'envahit ? Qui suis-je pour te dire de vivre ? Qui suis-je pour te dire d'avancer ? Qui suis-je pour te dire d'oublier ce que nous avons vécu ? Ce n'était, après tout, que quelques mois. Que signifient donc quelques mois à coté d'une vie entière ? Sans doute pas grand chose pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas les sentiments. Mais cela représente énormément pour quelqu'un qui a vécu quelque chose d'aussi troublant que l'amour. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dicter ta conduite. Je n'ai pas le droit de d'obliger à continuer dans un monde où plus personne ne réside. Tu as fais preuve d'une immense force de caractère pour m'aider dans mon procès alors que tu avais perdu tout ce que tu avais. Chaque jour qui passait, je trouvais en toi le courage et l'envie de donner ce que j'avais pour aider le monde des Sorciers. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide lorsque je suis partis chasser les derniers Mangemorts qui se cachaient en Allemagne. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de bravoure et de générosité dans le cœur d'une personne à qui la vie avait tout enlevée._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, à mon grand dame, la vie t'as arraché bien plus que ton cœur, elle a pervertit ton âme et souillé ton esprit. Ce que tu as vécu au court de ces derniers mois, je ne l'aurait pas souhaité même à mon pire ennemi. Tu as dû te battre contre ton propre corps, contre ton propre subconscient. Tu as subit les pires tortures qu'un esprit ne devrait même pas avoir à supporter. Il est terrible de penser que nos destins se sont croisés simplement parce que nos vies ont été martyrisées par un monde cruel et sans pitié. J'aurais souhaité mieux pour toi. Pour nous. Malheureusement, le « nous » n'existe plus et le « toi » ne tient qu'à un fil. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu en dire, tu n'as pas, toi, la chance d'avoir un Dumbledore à tes côtés. Bien que je sois persuadé que son affection n'était qu'un leurre pour m'attirer dans ses filets, il m'a permis de faire le bien. Minerva est là, bien sûr, mais elle est d'une grande maladresse en ce qui concerne le réconfort. Et derrière ses airs froids et sévères, elle est terriblement réservée. Elle est plus douée en ce qui concerne les silences. C'est parfois d'une grande aide, mais c'est souvent déroutant quand nous avons besoin d'être rassuré. Poppy est quelqu'un de très doux et d'extrêmement compréhensif. Parle-lui et elle t'écoutera. Pose-lui des questions, elle te répondra. Pleure sur son épaules, elle t'apaisera. Sa présence est consolante, mais elle a été une mère et une sœur pour moi. Elle ne saura pas répéter cela sans être confuse et meurtrit par le souvenir de l'enfant que j'ai été et de l'adulte que j'aurais dû être._

 _J'aimerais te dire que des gens sont là pour toi et il y en a. Minerva peut comprendre plus que quiconque la perte d'un être aimé et Poppy a perdu beaucoup plus d'enfants qu'une mère biologique ne pourrait le supporter. J'imagine que Lovegood saurait être là pour toi et Londubat, ne le répète à personne, est devenu un homme courageux et remplit de compassion. Les Weasley sont des gens très gentils. Mais aucun de ceux qui restent ne saura combler le vide qu'ont laissé ceux qui sont partit. Je sais que tu en es consciente, et cela m'attriste beaucoup. Tu mérites bien mieux que tout ce que tu as subit._

 _J'ai longtemps réfléchis à un solution ; celle qui pourrait te sauver. Je n'ai cessé, jour et nuit, de penser à ce qui pourrait te forcer à vivre, ce qui pourrait t'empêcher de te laisser dépérir. Mais encore une fois, je suis désolé, la solution ne viendra pas de moi. C'est terrible d'aimer autant mais de n'être capable que d'un maigre sacrifice sans pour autant être sûr qu'il ne sera pas vain. Je t'aime Hermione. L'amour que je te porte dépasse les frontières du réel. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas chimérique. C'est quelque chose de concret, de profond. Quelque chose qui a guidé mon cœur pendant plusieurs mois et qui continuera de guider mon esprit malgré ma mort et en dépit de toutes les souffrances subies. Tu as été l'ange de mes démons et tu m'as permis d'être ce que je n'aurais jamais pu être sans toi. Quelque soit la décision que tu prendra, je ne regretterais jamais le sacrifice que j'ai fait dans le seul et unique but de sauver ton esprit, ta vie. Je ne regretterais jamais, non plus, d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne regretterais pas les moments passés ensemble. Je ne regretterais pas non plus les nuits dans tes bras, ni les soirées dans ma bibliothèque, ni nos promenades dans le parc au crépuscule ou a l'aube. Je ne regretterais jamais aucun des moments qui ont forgés notre amour. En revanche, je regretterais les mots affreux que j'ai pu te dire. Je regretterais les larmes que j'ai fait couler de tes yeux. Je regretterais le son de ton cœur brisé à la vu d'un homme cruel et mauvais à ton égard. Je regretterais de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec toi. Je regretterais de ne pas avoir vu qui tu étais avant. Je regretterais de ne pas t'avoir trouvé plus tôt. Je regretterais d'avoir été un imbécile congénital, d'avoir été celui qui, souvent, a été ton tyran, d'avoir été celui qui t'as fait souffrir, d'avoir été l'homme incapable de te sauver réellement. Mais jamais, jamais, je ne regretterais de t'avoir aimé._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais quelle est ta décision. L'acceptation ne fait pas partit de tes prérogatives. Tu ne veux pas de cela, pas plus que de la résignation. Tu veux simplement...être en paix. Moi, j'accepte cela et je le comprends. Plus que quiconque. La paix vient toujours lorsqu'il est temps. C'est un rendez-vous prévu d'avance. Ton heure me semble être venue. Je suis persuadée que tu en avais conscience bien avant que Minerva ne te mette la puce à l'oreille. Si elle l'a comprit, tu l'avais compris aussi sans vraiment le savoir. Minerva n'a été que déclencheur de ce qui sera à présent ta mort. Elle ne l'a pas fait de gaieté de cœur, crois-moi. Je le lui ai demandé. Dans la lettre qui lui était adressée, je lui demandait de t'aider si elle constatait que tu ne parvenais pas à accepter. J'imagine combien elle a dû me détester, mais si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle le jugeait nécessaire. Minerva n'agit jamais contre son gré. Il lui faut de bonnes raisons pour faire ce qu'elle fait. C'est une femme de principes. Une femme d'honneur. Si je lui avait demandé, de mon vivant, de prendre soin de toi, elle l'aurait fait avec ferveur. Mais je lui ai demandé de te libérer de ta souffrance, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose et, pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'elle le fera._

 _Que dire de plus ? J'imagine que le plus dur est fait. Les mots les plus terribles ont déjà été dit et je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter. Je pourrais te répéter un millier de fois à quel point je t'aime, mais je pense que tu le sais. Et que je le sais aussi. Est-il nécessaire de dire quelque chose qui semble évident ? Je pense qu'il est souvent préférable de taire ce genre de chose lorsque parler est inutile._

 _Je te dis donc à tout de suite, Hermione. La vie que tu as menée est remplie d'exploits et tu peux partir en paix. Beaucoup de gens t'attendent ici. Je t'attends._

 _Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, je t'attends._

 _Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, je serai ton dévoué._

 _Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, je serai là._

 _Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, tu sera mienne._

 _Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, je serai tien._

 _Aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, je t'aime Hermione Granger._

 _Severus Rogue._

 **Et voilà. Vous voyez ? Je ne vous avait pas mentit, c'est un chapitre très dur. Je présente mes excuses aux fans des H.E., mais je ne voyais vraiment pas d'autre issue possible pour nos deux protagonistes. J'ai longuement hésité sur le fait de faire vivre Severus, mais je dois bien vous l'avouer, j'ai un penchant pour les fins terribles et sans espoir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. J'espère également que vous n'êtes pas déçus par cette fin un peu « brutale ». J'avais besoin de finir ce chapitre et cette histoire par une lettre de Severus. C'était nécessaire. Je voulais faire un prologue, mais j'ai préféré cette approche, je souhaite qu'elle ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim.**

 **J'ai adoré écrire les scènes avec Poppy. C'est un personnage que, même s'il est peu présent, j'affectionne particulièrement. Je voulais vous la montrer sous un autre jour que dans le rôle de l'intraitable infirmière de Poudlard. Je la veux touchante et aimante. Est-ce réussit ?**

 **Je n'ai pas souhaité faire apparaître Dumbledore dans ce chapitre pour diverses raisons. J'imagine que vous avez comprit, tout au long de vos lectures, que je porte très peu d'affection à ce personnage. Par conséquent, bien que j'aurai encore pu lui en mettre, pardonnez l'expression, plein la tronche, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur l'émotion d'Hermione plutôt que sur les états d'âme d'un vieillard.**

 **Enfin voilà. C'est fini pour cette fois. J'espère vous retrouver très prochainement sur d'autres histoires. Si l'inspiration me viens, je promets de vous offrir encore d'autres histoires sur notre couple préféré. En attendant, prenez soin de vous, mes petites Licornes adorées. Je vous souhaite plein de bonne chose. À très bientôt.**

 **Eternely Snape qui vous embrasse.**


End file.
